Heart of The Ocean
by kileela
Summary: Park Chanyeol memiliki segalanya yang ia inginkan di dunia. Hidupnya amat sempurna. Hingga suatu hari, poros dunianya harus pergi dan tak kembali. Membawa pria tampan itu ke takdir baru yang dimulai saat ia melihat sosok bermata biru bernama Baekhyun di tengah gelapnya lautan malam. ChanBaek / Baekyeol. Yaoi. Mature. Angst. Hurt/Comfort. Siren AU.
1. Prologue

**Heart of The Ocean**

 _A Fanfiction by Kileela_

 _._

" _Sebesar apapun cinta mereka, jika takdir tak memberikan restu untuk bersama, selamanya kedua insan itu akan dipisahkan oleh deburan ombak terakhir yang menyapu pesisir. Payau air laut dan kilauan pasir menjadi batas permanen serta pengingat bahwa kedua dunia itu tak akan bisa disatukan"_

 _._

 **Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Aereviane

Park Chanyeol

Evangeline Walsh (OC)

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kylei

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Jackson Park

Xi Luhan a.k.a Leurane

Ryan Reynolds (King Adriros)

Im Yoona (Queen Avama)

.

 **Do Not Copy, Edit and Repost**

.

 _Disclaimer: All Cast belong to themselves and the story belong to Kileela (Author)._

.

.

* * *

 _Ditengah gelapnya malam aku melihatmu._

 _Mata biru bersinar bagai kemilau safir diterpa mentari pagi._

 _Indah, seindah malam._

 _Menenangkan, bak embun pagi._

 _Menggoda bak mawar di musim semi._

 _Tanpa sadar, aku jatuh._

 _Jatuh amat dalam hingga sinar tak dapat kuraih._

 _Cintaku_

 _Jika dunia kita amatlah berbeda_

 _Biarkan malam menjadi saksi pertemuan kita_

 _Biarlah ombak menjadi pengantar jutaan doa dan pesan cintaku untukmu_

 _Dan biarkan semesta menjadi saksi, bahwa dunia kita tidak akan bisa bersatu._

 _._

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alohaaaa aku kembalii membawa FF genre fantasy yang baruu! ini baru prologue yaa, semoga besok kalau gaada halangan aku bakal post chapter pertama. Jangan lupa review yaaa, karena review kalian sangat membantu aku untuk memperbaiki tulisan di kedepannya. Dan aku pengen tau seperti apa tanggapan kalian mengenai alur yang kubuat. hehe**_

 _ **Makasih banyaaaaak!**_

 _ **Love yall!**_

 _ **Kileela**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Do Not Copy, Edit and Repost**

.

 _Disclaimer: All Cast belong to themselves and the story belong to Kileela (Author)._

.

.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 2018**_

Petang telah menjemput kala ganasnya badai menghantam Seoul. Rintikan air yang jatuh ke bumi mengaburkan pandangan tiap insan yang menghuni ibukota Korea Selatan tersebut. Beberapa orang tampak berlindung di bawah halte atau bagian depan kedai-kedai yang masih buka. Sisanya ada yang cukup berani menerjang derasnya hujan malam itu.

Guntur yang menggelegar berkolaborasi dengan hembusan angin dingin seolah mampu menggetarkan seseorang hingga ke jiwanya. Terutama mereka yang masih terpapar gigitan udara luar.

Hujan malam itu cukup merata sampai dapat membasahi seluruh tanah subur Seoul, tidak terkecuali. Mulai dari daerah yang di huni oleh mereka yang kurang berkecukupan hingga mereka yang berada di jajaran tertinggi perekonomian Korea Selatan, tanpa terlewati.

Seperti halnya sebuah mansion megah yang berdiri di daerah Gangnam-gu, area elite ibukota Korea Selatan. Rumah bergaya klasik eropa tersebut tampak basah dan sepi. Hanya beberapa bodyguard berjas hitam yang terlihat berjaga di bagian depan mansion. Tembok yang terbuat dari kaca di lantai dasar masih memaparkan cahaya terang dari _chandelier_ mewah yang menggantung indah di langit-langit ruang keluarga. Dari sana, suasana sepi terlihat. Seolah tak ada satupun manusia yang menghuni rumah bak istana tersebut.

Namun jika dilihat lebih lekat, binar cahaya lampu dapat terlihat dari sebuah jendela balkon besar di lantai tiga. Tirai yang masih terbuka, mengizinkan kita untuk melihat tiga sosok yang ada disana. Seorang pria tinggi tengah menyandarkan tubuh di jendela, menatap ke wanita cantik bergaun _peach_ dan anak lelaki berusia empat tahun yang sedang berbaring pada tempat tidur hangatnya.

Sebuah buku bersampul emas berada di pangkuan si wanita. Senyuman tak lepas dari paras indahnya. Membuat sang suami dibelakang sana terpana hingga tak dapat berpaling. Sesekali si tinggi dengan rambut hitam mengkilat yang tertata rapih itu tersenyum namun tetap tinggal di tempatnya berdiri. Memilih utnuk mendengarkan serta mengamati dari jauh.

"Siren adalah makhluk legendaris. Orang Yunani percaya, mereka hidup di lautan. Awalnya Siren digambarkan sebagai seekor burung berkepala besar dan kaki bersisik. Namun semakin lama, Siren sering dikaitkan dengan seorang wanita cantik bertubuh manusia namun memiliki sirip ekor seperti ikan".

"Mermaid? Apakah mereka sama mom?", ujar anak lelaki itu memotong cerita yang sedang dibacakan oleh si wanita yang ia panggil Mommy.

"hm", wanita itu kemudian mengangguk, dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "namun, Siren berbeda. Mereka gemar membunuh manusia, entah untuk alasan apa. Suara mereka amat merdu hingga manusia akan terpikat sebelum akhirnya ditarik masuk kedalam lautan yang gelap".

Petir kembali menggelegar diluar sana, reflek si kecil melompat pelan lalu segera bersembunyi dibalik bedcover bermotif _minion_ yang menghiasi tempat tidur mahal itu.

"mom, apakah Siren semuanya wanita? Kenapa mereka jahat sekali?", rengeknya.

Wanita cantik itu terkikik pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos sang putera tunggal. Jemari panjang berhias kutek merah itu kemudian bergerak untuk membalik pada halaman selanjutnya.

"mereka bilang beberapa kali ditemukan Siren berwujud laki-laki. Namun wajahnya tetap sangat cantik dan mengagumkan. Meskipun mereka hobi membunuh manusia, jika sekali saja makhluk itu memberikan hatinya pada satu orang, maka selamanya Siren akan mencintai orang itu".

"Jadi, Siren bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia mom?".

Kepala bersurai blond itu mengangguk sebelum mengusak surai buah hatinya dengan sayang. Membuat si anak tersenyum lebar dan merangsek untuk mendekat pada si induk.

"ya, sekali untuk selamanya".

"seperti mommy dan daddy?", cetus si kecil. Matanya berkedip polos, mengakibatkan pria tampan dengan telinga seperti peri dibelakang sana berjalan menghampiri dan merangkul pundak si wanita.

"ya Jackson, seperti mommy dan daddy", kali ini suara berat itu yang menyahut. Senyuman menjadi jawaban si wanita sembari ia mendongak untuk menatap suami tampannya.

"nah, sekarang sudah waktunya Jackson tidur. Karena besok Mommy dan Daddy harus mengikuti pelayaran pertama kapal _Alcaston_ ", keheningan selama beberapa saat itu akhirnya diakhiri dengan si wanita mengumandangkan bahwa sudah saatnya Jackson untuk tidur. Pria yang disebut Daddy itu mengangguk setuju diikuti dengan satu langkah mundur agar wanitanya dapat leluasa berdiri.

" _Alcaston_? Kapal pesiar yang dibuat oleh daddy? Apakah Jack boleh ikuuut?", alih-alih mengiyakan, anak lelaki yang seperti versi mini dari sang ayah itu malah merengek manja. Merasa kesal karena dirinya tak diikut sertakan dalam pelayaran kapal pesiar yang selama ini menjadi idaman Jackson.

Sepasang suami istri itu saling melirik kemudian yang wanita kembali duduk dan mengelus sayang surai anak tunggalnya. Iris abu itu menatap sayang sosok mungil Jackson.

"dengarkan mommy", mulainya dengan suara lembut. "mommy dan daddy berjanji akan membawa Jack pada pelayaran selanjutnya. Besok hanyalah pelayaran biasa yang membosankan. Dan…", hening sejenak ketika suara itu memberi jeda antara kata yang akan diucapkan.

"apa mom?", tatap Jackson penuh selidik.

Perlahan, wanita itu mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat si kecil membelalak. Sedang dibelakang sana versi dewasa dari Jackson memicingkan mata penasaran. Kedua tangannya secara tak sadar ia masukkan kedalam saku celana kerja hitam yang masih melekat di kaki jenjang tersebut.

"baiklah mom! Jack akan dirumah saja bersama Jessica", pekik Jackson lalu tanpa babibu memejamkan mata.

Seketika, keduanya menghela nafas lega karena si pria cilik secara mengejutkan amat mudah untuk dibujuk. Tidak seperti biasanya, Jackson akan menangis dan marah jika keinginannya tak dituruti. Dibelakang mereka, Chanyeol yakin istrinya pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup 'kuat' hingga Jackson tidak mempermasalahkan kepergian mereka.

Kecupan kening diberikan oleh si wanita, kemudian diikuti suaminya sebelum sepasang suami istri itu melangkah keluar dari kamar. Dengan hati-hati pintu ditutup agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik.

"selamat malam, mom…dad. Jack mencintai kalian", bisik Jackson.

"selamat malam Jack", jawab keduanya serempak sebelum cahaya terakhir yang terbias dari lampu di lorong luar menghilang dari kamar Jackson, akibat pintu sudah tertutup sempurna.

Kikikan pertama lolos dari bibir merah milik si surai blonde ketika keduanya tengah berjalan menuju kamar. Pria tinggi itu kemudian merangkul sayang pundak istrinya. Kecupan ringan ia bubuhkan pada puncak kepala.

"kenapa kau tertawa, Ev?", ujarnya.

Wanita itu tetap melanjutkan kikikan manisnya hingga sang suami mendadak merasa gemas. Tidak dapat lagi tangan kekar itu menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi merah wanita bernama Ev.

"tidak apa Chanyeol, aku hanya senang menjahili Jackson seperti itu".

"apa yang kau katakan padanya hm?".

Ev mendongakkan kepala sembari tersenyum manis pada sang suami tampan. Deguban jantung yang cukup keras di hati si pria adalah hasilnya.

"aku mengatakan kita akan melewati kerajaan para Siren. Cukup membuatnya ketakutan kurasa", ujar Ev.

Chanyeol perlahan mendecih diikuti gelengan kepala sebagai symbol rasa heran. Isteri dan anaknya memang orang seperti itu. Jika wajah Jackson adalah replika sempurna sang ayah, maka sikap adalah milik sang ibu.

"ini 2018 Ev dan kau masih percaya Siren?".

Ev mengangguk, senyuman masih setia tinggal di paras rupawan itu.

"ya, kau tahu ada banyak bagian lautan yang belum terjamah oleh manusia. Siapa yang tahu siapa penghuninya?".

"kau harus mengurangi kadar imajinasimu Ev, aku tidak ingin Jackson tumbuh menjadi pria yang percaya akan dongeng", ujar Chanyeol sembari mengacak surai blonde sang istri.

"Biarlah Chan, itu sama saja aku mengajarkannya untuk percaya akan segala kemungkinan yang ada di dunia ini".

Tampaknya ucapan itu cukup mengena di hati Chanyeol hingga lelaki tampan itu tak lagi meneruskan argumennya. Helaan nafas ia loloskan. Lengan kekar itu mengeratkan rangkulan pada pinggang ramping istrinya. Bibir tebal Chanyeol menghadiahi satu ciuman sayang pada kening Ev.

"aku yakin kau akan membesarkan Jack dengan baik Ev", jeda hening sesaat. Pipi Ev merona akibat ucapan manis sang suami. "aku mencintaimu", bisik Chanyeol final.

Wanita cantik tersebut menggigit bibir untuk menahan segala gejolak yang tiba-tiba saja menyulut api cinta dalam dirinya. Ia mengangguk samar kemudian berjinjit, menyandarkan kepala pada pundak kokoh itu.

"aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Selamanya".

* * *

Suara nyaring _Blast_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan peluit kapal terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga. Hiruk pikuk berbagai suara sudah memenuhi _Port of Busan_ sejak dini hari tadi. Menjadi pelabuhan tertua di Korea Selatan dan salah satu yang tersibuk di dunia. Bagaimana tidak? _Port of Busan_ menjadi penghubung 500 pelabuhan dari 100 negara dengan ribuan kapal yang sudah berlabuh disana.

Selain kapal barang dan feri, _Port of Busan_ juga memiliki _cruise terminal_ dimana seluruh kapal pesiar mewah akan berlabuh. Salah satunya adalah kapal _Alcaston._ Sebuah kapal pesiar mewah milik _Jetdale co_ yang baru saja di perkenalkan secara _official_ sebulan lalu _._

 _Jetdale co_ merupakan perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang teknologi dan transportasi dengan Park Chanyeol sebagai pemilik kursi tertinggi. Berawal dari sebuah pabrik mainan remote, kini _Jetdale co_ menjadi salah satu dari lima perusahaan paling berpengaruh di seluruh dunia. Sang president muda yang baru menjabat selama lima tahun terakhir bahkan sudah menduduki peringkat ke empat orang terkaya di seluruh dunia versi majalah _Forbes_ di tahun 2016.

Tampan, cerdas, berwibawa, dan kaya adalah image yang melekat bak benalu pada diri Park Chanyeol. Semua hal yang menjadi komposisi dirinya mampu membuat jutaan wanita bertekuk lulut serta berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati sang pengusaha muda.

Tetapi sayang, jutaan hati itu harus kandas karena Park Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikahi sang kekasih pada tahun 2014 silam. Adalah Evangeline Walsh. Seorang bangsawan Inggris yang berwajah rupawan dan berhati bak malaikat. Keduanya adalah teman semasa Chanyeol menuntut ilmu di _Oxford._ Hanya membutuhkan waktu dua tahun sampai akhirnya si tampan merasa yakin bahwa Eva adalah takdirnya. Ia meminang si bangsawan cantik dan dikaruniai anak pertama mereka tepat tiga bulan setelah pernikahan digelar.

Park Chanyeol dan Evangeline adalah sepasang suami istri yang terlihat amat serasi jika bersama. Chanyeol dengan aura maskulin dan dominan yang mampu membuat lelaki submissive sekalipun bertekuk lutut. Sedangkan Eva, dengan tubuh langsing dan tinggi yang mencapai telinga sang suami terlihat amat feminine jika bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

Semua mata akan selalu terpusat pada kedua insan itu tepat ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki. Hari ini pun tak jauh berbeda. Chanyeol sejak pagi menjadi seksi sibuk karena harus memotong 'pita merah' dan menerima wawancara puluhan wartawan dari berbagai media baik nasional maupun internasional. Ia terlihat tampan berbalut set _Tuxedo navy limited Edition_ milik _Prada_ yang hanya terdapat dua setel di dunia _._ Kain itu tampak pas menempel di tubuh besar berototnya seolah memang dirancang hanya untuk Park Chanyeol. Wajah tampan si Presiden _Jetdale co_ tampak berbinar dengan rambut yang ditata rapi model _hair up_. Jam tangan _Rolex "Oyster Albino" Cosmograph Daytona_ tampak berkilau menghiasi pergelangan tangan kokohnya tiap lengan tuxedo Chanyeol tanpa sengaja terangkat keatas. Kesimpulannya, kau bisa menjadi kaya raya sekejap jika menculik Park Chanyeol.

Mengimbangi penampilan menawan dan mewah sang suami, Evangeline menggunakan _lace dress_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam selutut buah karya _Dolce and Gabbana._ Rambut blonde nya dibiarkan tergerai berhias topi fedora lebar hitam yang melindungi si nyonya Park dari sengatan sinar mentari. Kontras dengan penampilan keseluruhan, stiletto merah terpasang pas di kaki jenjang Eva, senada dengan warna lipsticknya hari itu.

Sungguh tak heran jika keduanya membuat orang menolehkan kepala saat lewat. Well, siapa yang tidak ingin melihat pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan secara Cuma-Cuma kan?

Blast kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kali berkolaborasi dengan kerincingan jangkar yang ditarik naik. Seluruh penumpang yang memenuhi dek utama kapal _Alcaston_ sibuk melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang tertinggal di pelabuhan. Semua wajah yang ada di sana tampak bahagia, begitupun sang pemilik yang kini berdiri di bagian tertinggi kapal, berdampingan dengan Evangeline dan kapten kapal. Ekspresi bangga sejak tadi tak luntur dari wajah Chanyeol.

Bagaimana tidak?

 _Alcaston_ adalah kapal pesiar pertama yang diciptakan oleh _Jetdale co_ _._ Berpengalaman di bidang transportasi membuat perusahaan raksasa ini berani mengambil langkah pasti untuk menuju tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Semua adalah ide yang tercetus dari mulut Park Chanyeol pada tahun 2014 setelah ia menikahi Evangeline.

Nyatanya, ide tidak hanya sekedar ide jika berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu benar merealisasikan idenya dengan menyewa ratusan orang berpengalaman dalam bidang pelayaran dan bersama menciptakan kapal megah serta mewah tersebut.

Jika _Titanic_ adalah ratu pada jamannya, _Alcaston_ adalah raja di era pelayaran modern. Dengan ukuran 60 x 1000 kaki, tak ayal jika _Alcaston_ dijuluki 'raja dari lautan'. Hampir seluruh lantai kapal dilapisi marmer mewah kualitas terbaik, 600 _chandelier_ berbahan Kristal Bohemia tersebar di berbagai titik hingga bisa dipastikan kegelapan tak akan menyambangi kapal mewah ini.

Sebagai perusahaan yang terkenal dengan teknologi canggih di tiap kendaraan buatannya, _Jetdale co_ memberikan akses wifi unlimited dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ipad keluaran terbaru berada di tiap kamar, berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi antar penumpang dan kru. Semua yang berada di kapal itu memiliki system otomatis. Tirai yang dilengkap dengan _remote_ hingga dapat terbuka dan tertutup hanya dengan sekali tekan. Lampu yang bersifat _voice activated_ dapat hidup serta mati hanya melalui komando dari penghuni kamar. Singkatnya, _Alcaston_ adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Tak heran jika pada pelayaran pertamanya, _Alcaston_ sudah memiliki 500 penumpang special yang rela mengeluarkan banyak uang. Mulai dari pimpinan negara, hingga artis ternama, sang 'raja lautan' diisi oleh mereka yang berada di puncak perekonomian.

Di dek tertinggi, Chanyeol menatap ke para tamunya dibawah sana. Senyuman bangga tak lepas dari paras tampan 'ayah' dari _Alcaston_ tersebut. Begitupun dengan Evangeline yang kini tampak berbahagia dengan sang suami. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang itu sedang satu tangan kokoh Chanyeol melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Alcaston adalah karya yang terlahir berkat dirimu, cintaku. Aku tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur pada tuhan karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku", bisik Chanyeol memecah atensi sang istri.

Seketika senyuman malu-malu terkembang di wajah Evangeline. Wanita bangsawan itu menengadah untuk mengecup sayang pipi Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu memang pandai berkata manis.

"kau membuatku merasa seperti aku adalah wanita paling penting di dunia, Chan".

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengenduskan hidungnya pada surai blonde yang kini sudah tidak terhalang topi.

"memang, kau adalah wanita terpenting dalam duniaku Ev. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap tinggal selamanya disisiku. Meski aku sudah keriput dan jelek nanti".

Hening sejenak. Eva memejamkan mata sembari merasakan hembusan angin laut yang menerpa wajah. Degupan jantungnya senada dengan deburan ombak yang bertabrakan dengan kapal. Ia bersumpah akan memasukkan saat ini kedalam momen terindah dalam hidupnya.

"aku berjanji Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan selalu di sisimu".

.

.

Nyaring bunyi bel membelah sunyinya malah di ruangan nomor satu kapal _Alcaston_. Pertama kali bel berdering, tidak terlihat respon yang berarti dari si pemilik kamar. Berusaha mengabaikan dengan harapan bel akan segera berhenti dan orang-orang itu bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tenang.

Namun tidak.

Siapapun itu diluar sana seolah dengan panik menekan-nekan bel hingga erangan lolos dari bibir pemilik kamar. Perlahan, tubuh itu bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya bangkit menjadi posisi duduk. Kedua telapak tangan lebar itu mengusap wajah, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang masih menggelayuti.

" _bedroom_ ", ujarnya malas.

Seketika lampu chandelier yang tergantung di tengah ruangan menyala. Menampakkan si pemilik yang tak lain adalah 'ayah' dari kapal _Alcaston_. Tubuh telanjang yang baru saja usai melakukan kegiatan 'panas' dengan sang istri hanya tertutupi _bedcover_ sebatas pinggang.

Lagi Chanyeol mengerang ketika bel kembali terdengar.

"Ev, bangun", gumam Chanyeol. Punggung kekar itu masih setia membelakangi bagian kasur dimana sang istri seharusnya terbaring.

Hening, tak ada sautan. Cukup aneh mengingat Eva adalah wanita yang amat sensitive dengan bunyi ketika tidur.

"Ev?".

Lelaki tampan itu memutuskan untuk menoleh. Dan betapa terkejut president itu mendapati kasur di sampingnya kosong. Dahinya mengernyit.

Seingat Chanyeol, sang istri tadi berada disana dengan dirinya setelah aktivitas malam mereka. Tertidur pulas dan nyaman di pelukan Chanyeol. Kemana ia sekarang?

"Tuan Park?", ujar suara diluar sana.

Tampaknya siapapun itu sudah tak bisa lagi menunggu hingga memutuskan untuk berteriak dan memanggil sendiri pemilik kamar itu.

Helaan nafas lelah lolos dari bibir. Memutuskan untuk mengira sang istri berada di kamar mandi, Chanyeol kemudian beranjak bersiap memarahi dalang dari bangunnya ia dari tidur nyenyak malam itu. Bathrobe putih yang tadi tergeletak di lantai ia kenakan begitu saja. Dengan langkah lebar, akhirnya pria tampan itu berhasil membuka pintu dan memasang wajah se dingin mungkin.

"ap…"

"tuan, sesuatu terjadi pada nyonya Park…", belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat, pria yang sepertinya kru kapal tersebut langsung memberondongnya dengan panic. Gelenyar aneh seketika memenuhi benaknya.

"kenapa? Isteriku ada di kamar mandi", ujar Chanyeol bingung. Matanya perlahan beralih kearah kamar mandi. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ruangan di pojok kamar itu kosong dan dalam keadaan gelap.

"Tuan… ini buruk, amat buruk. Nyonya Park, beliau terjatuh dari atas kapal…".

Bruk

Tubuh kekar itu tanpa ampun menyingkirkan tubuh lain dihadapannya. Langkah kaki panic mengiri perjalanan Chanyeol ke dek utama kapal. Ia kira ini hanya jebakan. Benar, mana mungkin Eva terjatuh kan? Jelas-jelas sejak tadi wanita itu aman di pelukannya.

Namun keyakinan itu perlahan terkikis, bak istana pasir di pesisir pantai yang terkena ombak ketika ia menyadari bahwa kapal sudah berhenti. Dan puluhan kru berkumpul di bagian paling depan kapal.

"katakan", ujar pimpinan itu tanpa basa-basi. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, keringat dingin bercucuran menuruni pelipis.

"t…tuan. Maafkan kami. Kami terlambat mengejar nyonya Park"

"apa maksudmu hah?!", bentak Chanyeol.

Semua yang ada disana berjengit mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Tetapi sang kapten yang tampak tak muda lagi itu memutuskan bahwa dirinya lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan.

"maafkan kami tuan. Nyonya Park terlihat berjalan-jalan di pinggiran pagar pembatas selama setengah jam. Tak lama kemudian beliau berhenti, sepertinya ingin menikmati angin malam. Tetapi tuan Park. Tampaknya nyonya tergelincir ketika ombak besar menerpa kapal. Beliau kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh".

Reflek, Chanyeol mengikuti kemana arah pandang pria tua itu. Yang ternyata menuntunnya ke sepasang slippers yang tadi dikenakan sang istri. Tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai dek.

Dengan tubuh bergetar, pria tampan itu berjalan mendekat. Tangannya meraup kedua benda berbahan empuk itu dan dibawa kedalam pelukan. Erat ia memejamkan kedua irisnya. Berusaha berfikir positif bahwa sang istri masih bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat.

"cari dia! Lakukan pencarian hingga Eva ketemu", titah Chanyeol.

Matanya masih focus terpejam sembari memeluk benda terakhir yang sempat melekat pada tubuh sang isteri.

"kami sudah menurunkan sepuluh sekoci dengan total 50 kru tuan Park. Sudah lima belas menit namun belum ada kabar yang berarti".

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi, menahan segala amarah dan kesedihan yang mendadak saja melingkupi. Pria tinggi itu beranjak tanpa sepatah kata dan melangkah gontai kembali kedalam. Setitik air mata sudah tak dapat lagi ia bendung hingga harus meleleh turun menuruni pipi.

"teruskan pencarian. Kabari aku jika Eva sudah ditemukan".

"Baik tuan", ujar mereka serempak. Mengiringi punggung tegap yang kini membungkuk sedih tanpa semangat.

Takut.

Lelaki itu takut jika Eva benar pergi untuk selamanya.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa hidup tanpa sosok wanita yang amat dicintainya tersebut.

.

Nyatanya, kabar gembira yang ia nanti itu tak kunjung tiba. Kapal sudah berhenti sejak dua jam lalu di perairan sekitar pulau Jeju. Beberapa penumpang bahkan keluar dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi hingga kapal yang dijadwalkan tiba di Jepang dua hari lagi itu berhenti.

Pada area luar kapal, hiruk pikuk kembali terjadi karena tampaknya beberapa orang sudah mendengar kabar bahwa istri dari pemilik kapal tercebur kedalam laut yang amat dingin. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang sudah mendoakan agar nyawa korban diterima di sisi tuhan karena ya, mari kita menjadi realistis. Hawa malam itu amat dingin, angin bertiup cukup kencang mengakibatkan ombak sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasa. Siapa yang bisa selamat melawan itu ditengah antah-berantah seperti ini?

Di dalam kamar mewahnya, Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir dengan panic. Ia beberapa kali berteriak marah pada para kru yang dianggap lambat dalam bertindak. Semakin lama waktu berlalu, semakin menipis juga harapan Chanyeol.

Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa dan berharap wanita kesayangannya bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Lelaki tampan itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Ia percaya, wanitanya adalah sosok yang kuat. Eva bisa melalui itu.

Ketukan pintu kembali memecah atensi Chanyeol. Dengan tidak sabar ia berteriak 'masuk' dan berjalan cepat untuk mendekat ke pintu.

Tetapi, hati Chanyeol harus mencelos ketika ia menyadari bukan kabar baik lah yang datang. Melainkan sebuah kabar yang membawa semua mimpi buruknya ke dunia nyata.

Kapten kapal tengah menatap iba kearah sang atasan. Tangan pria tua itu menggenggam sebuah kain yang Chanyeol kenal sebagai coat milik Eva yang tadi sore ia keluarkan untuk menikmatoi udara malam.

Tidak perlu bertanya, Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak apa itu. Apa berita yang dibawa oleh sang kapten.

"maafkan kami tuan… Kami turut berduka".

"tidak… tidak kau pasti bercanda", Chanyeol mendekat untuk mengambil paksa coat yang amat ia kenal itu. "tidak ini pasti mimpi kan… tidak…".

Sepasang lutut itu terjantuh bertubrukan dengan lantai. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir. Denyutan sakit di hatinya terasa amat menyiksa menimbulkan sesak luar biasa di dada.

"eva…", lirih Chanyeol. "TIDAK EVAAAA!", teriak pria itu pilu. Mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengar di kapal megah itu. Membawa mereka semua kedalam perasaan duka yang amat dalam.

.

.

* * *

"Aereviane, ayahmu akan murka jika ia melihatmu berada disini".

Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan surai hitam tampak berenang-renang memutari pria bersurai biru gelap yang tampak lebih cepat darinya. Ekor oranye si surai hitam tampak berkilat menawan ditengah gelapnya samudera.

"ck bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku Baekhyun", decak si surai biru. Tubuhnya tetap meliuk-liuk dalam air dengan cepat dan pasti. Sirip ekor biru yang berkilauan itu tampak kuat serta tegas dalam tiap ayunannya.

"Demi dewa! Kenapa sih kau lebih suka nama panggilan dari nenek pelayan itu dibanding nama dari ayahmu yang jelas kau sudah tau, seorang raja lautan".

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu berhenti. Iris biru yang bersinar di kegelapan tersebut menatap dalam ke wajah si surai hitam yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Lengan putih mulus itu berayun, menciptakan gelembung-gelembung yang secara sengaja ia arahkan pada sang sahabat.

"kau ini terlalu pemarah Kyungsoo! Santai saja. Ayah tidak akan melihat. Dan nenek pelayan itu adalah orang baik. Berhentilah menjadi siren yang menyebalkan".

"Namaku Kylei. K.Y.L.E.I bukan Kyungsoo! Itu nama yang aneh! Aku bukan manusia. Terasa menjijikkan memakai nama mereka", cicit Kyungsoo. Dengan bibir dimajukan lucu, siren bersurai hitam itu mengikuti sang sahabat yang menggunakan kesempatan ketika dirinya mengoceh untuk kabur.

Jika kalian mengira Siren adalah bagian dari mitologi Yunani yang kebenarannya masih dipertanyakan, kalian salah. Menyerupai duyung, manusia kebanyakan mengira mereka adalah mermaid atau merman. Sungguh panggilan yang menggelikan bagi Siren, mengingat _mermaid_ dan _merman_ hanyalah manusia duyung biasa, yang tidak diberkahi kekuatan serta kekuasaan.

Sekilas, kedua makhluk ini memiliki kesamaan dari segi fisik. Dimana bagian pinggang keatas menyerupai manusia, sedang pinggang kebawah dihiasi sirip yang panjang bak seekor ikan. Tetapi, jika diperhatikan, Siren memiliki ukuran sirip yang lebih besar dengan sisik yang berkilauan terutama mereka yang masih keturunan bangsawan. Kilauan sirip seorang bangsawan terlihat amat indah, seolah terdapat permata kualitas terbaik yang dihancurkan lalu ditaburkan ke sepanjang ekornya.

Rumor mengatakan Siren amat membenci manusia hingga kegemaran mereka adalah menghabisi tiap manusia yang kebetulan melintas di perairan mereka. Well, bagian dimana mereka membenci manusia memang benar. Tetapi bagian membunuh itu sudah lama tak dilakukan. Setidaknya tidak pada keseharian. Siren hanya akan berburu manusia pada saat bulan berada di posisi sempurna. Nyanyian indah mereka akan terdengar di seluruh penjuru laut. Isyarat mencekam bagi hewan kecil yang berada di level terendah dalam rantai makanan agar segera berlindung. Karena saat melodi itu terdengar, saat itulah ratusan siren akan keluar dari kerajaan mereka. Berada di titik terdekat dari permukaan laut dimana manusia berada.

"aku lebih suka memanggilmu Kyungsoo. Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku untukmu", ujar Baekhyun.

"haruskah aku merasa terhormat sekarang, yang mulia?", ejek si surai hitam. Tidak mengetahui didepan sana sang sahabat tengah merotasikan bola mata akibat Kyungsoo yang amat keras kepala.

Jika mayoritas Siren terlihat amat membenci manusia hingga ke tulang, Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun memiliki nama asli Aereviane, adalah seekor siren pria dengan paras yang cantik menawan. Mata, rambut serta siripnya memiliki warna senada. Yakni biru muda keemasan yang berkilau, mengingat dirinya adalah anak tunggal raja Adriros, penguasa dari seluruh samudera Pasifik. Baekhyun atau yang lebih sering dipanggil pangeran Aereviane adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan Vriryn, yang pusatnya berada sekitar 25 km dari permukaan pantai Hamdeok, Jeju. Dengan kedalaman lebih dari 9.735 meter dibawah laut. Menjadi raja selanjutnya, Baekhyun diharapkan memiliki sikap tegas serta berwibawa layaknya sang ayah.

Tetapi, Baekhyun berbeda. Siren cantik itu tampak tertarik dengan dunia manusia. Alih-alih membenci, Baekhyun malah berteman dekat dengan beberapa dari mereka. Putera mahkota Vriryn itu sering kali mengendap-endap naik ke permukaan untuk sekedar mengagumi benda besar yang berisi ratusan manusia ketika kebetulan lewat. Atau mengagumi indahnya taburan bintang diatas sana.

Beberapa kali, sahabat sang putera mahkota, seperti Kyungsoo, berusaha mengingatkan. Serta menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal tabu yang tidak wajar bagi para Siren. Namun Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala. Sampai pada titik dimana ia tidak peduli jika nanti raja Adriros menangkap basah dirinya dengan hukuman sebagai akibat.

Seperti hari-hari lain, malam itu Baekhyun merasakan bahwa udara diatas sana amatlah baik. Meskipun tak secerah biasa, pangeran lautan itu yakin badai tak mengguncang pada petang ini. Setelah ia yakin istana dalam keadaan sepi, siren cantik bersirip biru tersebut mulai mengendap-endap. Sayang sekali, ditengah perjalanan Kyungsoo harus menghadang dan berakhir dengan si sirip oranye mengikutinya sembari mengomel.

Sudah lewat lima belas menit sejak ia bertemu Kyungsoo, dan pangeran samudera pasifik itu masih memutar otak agar si mata bulat mau meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kembalilah ke istana Kyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja".

"tidak, terakhir kali aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, seorang pelayan hampir menangkap dan menjualmu pada sirkus".

Baekhyun berdecak pelan kemudian menggeleng. Tampaknya menyingkirkan Kyungsoo malam ini akan lebih sulit dari biasa. Wajah manis namun galak itu tampak yakin dan tetap pada keputusannya. Benar-benar tipikal Kyungsoo.

"kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Kyung".

"tidak! Aku akan mengikutimu dan itu final. Aku lelah setiap hari mendengar ocehan kakak sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu. Dia mengatakan untuk selalu mengikutimu dan kurasa dia…"

Satu kedipan mata.

Saat itulah suara Kyungsoo seolah menghilang ketika mata biru itu menangkap sesosok tubuh yang mengambang ditengah gelapnya lautan. Awalnya Baekhyun kira, itu hanyalah seorang manusia bodoh yang memutuskan berenang di waktu seperti ini. Namun dugaan itu ia yakini salah ketika tubuh berkaki itu tak bergerak dan semakin lama semakin terbawa ke dalam oleh derasnya ombak samudera pasifik.

Saat itulah, sang pangeran lautan menyadari seseorang itu tengah tenggelam.

"Baek! Kau dengar aku tidak?", bentak Kyungsoo ketika menyadari sang sahabat tak menyahut sejak tadi. Meskipun bentakannya cukup keras, Baekhyun masih tak bergeming. Malah berbelok untuk berenang kearah lain.

"hey! Kau mau kemana Baekhyun!".

"kembalilah ke _Vriryn_ Kyung", itu adalah ucapan terakhir sang pangeran sebelum siren bertubuh mungil itu menggerakkan siripnya dengan cepat dan menghilang begitu saja dibalik bebatuan besar sebelum sempat diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan dari sang sahabat, Baekhyun terus focus menatap kearah sosok yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas olehnya. Si mungil menambahkan pada gerakan siripnya hingga ia kini berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari sosok itu.

Sosok yang akhirnya dapat dilihat jelas oleh sang pangeran.

Sosok seorang manusia laki-laki yang jika dilihat dari panjangnya, adalah manusia bertubuh tinggi dan besar. Kedua matanya terpejam namun ketampanan si pria seolah bersinar di gelapnya lautan.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun berenang mendekat. Siren mungil itu tidak menyadari bahwa sang lelaki tinggi tengah membuka sedikit mata disisa kesadaran. Si tampan itu mengira, cahaya biru yang tengah mendekat itu merupakan ajal yang sudah menjemput.

Senyuman simpul terkembang, Chanyeol mengira sebentar lagi ia akan kembali bersatu dengan istrinya. Dengan anggapan itu, si tinggi kembali memejamkan mata. Melepaskan kesadaran yang sejak tadi berusaha ia genggam.

Dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol melihat sang istri tengah melambai dibawah sana. Di dasar lautan gelap. Tangan lentik itu terulur, siap menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

Senyuman kembali terkembang di paras tampan si tinggi. Tangan berotot itu balas terulur ketika tubuh keduanya sudah semakin dekat.

Hanya diperlukan satu dorongan kaki yang amat kuat, dan jemari keduanya akan bersentuhan.

GREP

Chanyeol berkedip bingung.

Tidak, ini bukanlah jemari Eva yang tengah menyentuh dirinya. Melainkan sebuah jemari lain diatas sana. Jemari yang menahannya agar tidak mendekat kearah sang isteri.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut sembari pria tampan itu menolehkan wajah. Disana, cahaya biru yang ia lihat tadi tengah mengapung. Tampak sangat indah dan kontras di tengah-tengah samudera. Cahaya biru yang ia kira adalah ajal, kini Chanyeol sadari sebagai sebuah sirip. Sirip ikan yang amat besar dan panjang.

Sirip yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidup.

Rasa penasaran membelenggu, membuat si tampan memutuskan tak lagi menunggu dan menggulirkan pandangan keatas. Menatap seperti apa wujud pemilik sirip tersebut.

Alih-alih melihat seekor ikan menyeramkan, disana seorang… lelaki bertubuh mungil tengah menatap kearahnya. Tangan kurus dengan jemari lentik itu menggenggam erat pergelangan Chanyeol, menahan tubuh tinggi itu agar tak terjatuh semakin ke dasar. Mata birunya yang berkilat indah sarat akan rasa penasaran dan khawatir yang besar. Rambut biru yang membingkai kepala berkibar karena ombak, menampakkan wajah mungil yang amat indah. Hidung serta bibir mungil berwarna merah yang ada disana tampak sempurna, sangat menggoda. Pipi putih mulusnya dihiasi sedikit sisik berwarna senada dengan ekor si mungil. Bukannya terlihat menjijikkan, sosok itu malah terlihat indah dimata Chanyeol. Sangat indah hingga ia tak bisa berpaling dan seketika lupa akan sang istri yang menanti dibawah sana.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, merasakan kesadaran mulai ditarik kembali. Di sisa-sisa kekuatan sepasang iris tersebut untuk terbuka, si tinggi melihat sirip indah milik sosok itu mengibas pelan. Membuatnya mendekat. Satu tangan lain terulur untuk menyentuh pipi si tampan.

Mata biru itu tampak semakin mendekat, hingga kini mereka hanya dipisahkan satu hembusan nafas.

Deg

Pimpinan _Jetdale co_ itu merasakan detakan jantungnya kembali saat sepasang bibir lembut menyentuh sepasang lain. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik. Diikuti dengan bisikan lembut yang menenangkan. Seolah mengajak Chanyeol masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

"bertahanlah", bisik sosok itu.

Menjadi hal terakhir yang dapat ditangkap oleh Chanyeol di ujung kesadarannya, sebelum kedua mata kelinci itu terpejam.

.

.

Bruk

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membaringkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu keatas hamparan pasir pantai _Hamdeok_. Pangeran laut itu kira, menarik si tinggi adalah perkara mudah. Memang benar, didalam air semua terasa mudah. Tubuh besar itu mendadak terasa ringan. Namun saat ekor Baekhyun menyentuh daratan, pekerjaan mudah itu berubah menjadi amat sulit hingga membuat nafasnya tak beraturan.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit. Rasa lelah itu perlahan sirna hingga Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan Kristal birunya untuk mengamati sosok itu. Si mungil kini tengah duduk dengan siripnya masih berada didalam air. Jemari lentik itu mulai menelusuri tubuh berotot dihadapannya dengan penasaran.

Ini adalah pertama kali Baekhyun melihat manusia dengan jarak sedekat itu. Tak heran jika si siren muda merasa kini saat yang tepat untuk berpetualang.

Baekhyun tidak munafik, ia mengakui manusia dihadapannya sangatlah tampan. Rambutnya segelap malam. Wajahnya sempurna, tanpa cacat. Meskipun dirinya adalah Siren, Baekhyun bisa mengetahui tubuh seperti apa yang dikategorikan sempurna. Bahkan di dunia siren pun, tubuh seperti pria tersebut adalah tubuh yang dianggap sempurna. Dada bidang dan perut berotot. Lengan besar dengan bisap menonjol itu kini tertutupi sebuah kain putih yang aneh dimata sang siren.

Aneh, karena tak seperti yang ia lihat saat bersama manusia-manusia lain. Jika biasanya kain akan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh manusia, kain putih itu hanya menutupi kedua lengan sang pria. Sedang bagian dada hingga kebawah terbuka begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Dengan hati-hati tangannya mengelus erut berotot si tinggi. Kemudian bergerak turun menyentuh benda besar yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

"ini aneh, di buku yang kubaca, yang memiliki belalai hanyalah Gajah. Tapi ternyata manusia juga punya belalai?", ujarnya polos.

Jemari lentik itu dengan penasaran menekan-nekan 'belalai' yang berada diantara paha si tinggi. Merasa senang dengan teksturnya yang empuk, dengan gemas siren manis meremas dan menarik benda asing tersebut.

Mata biru itu berbinar saat benda panjang milik si tinggi semakin lama semakin keras dan tengah mengacung sempurna. Baekhyun berkedip-kedip lucu kemudian menarik tangan untuk menjauh.

"apakah kau marah karena ku sentuh? Seperti ikan kembung yang membesar saat ada musuh? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu belalai", bisik Baekhyun.

Merasa sudah cukup mengganggu ketenangan si 'belalai', Baekhyun mulai merangsek naik untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada si tinggi. Kepala bersurai biru itu mendekat dan menempel pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Memastikan bahwa detakan jantung si pria masih ada di dalam sana.

Alih-alih menjauh, debaran jantung itu terdengar menenangkan hingga siren manis itu tak beranjak. Malah membaringkan tubuh dengan kepala yang masih setia menyender pada dada Chanyeol. Telunjuk lentiknya menari-nari diatas perut berotot itu.

Baekhyun suka dengan manusia ini. Ia sangat nyaman dan hangat, lebih nyaman dari batu tempatnya tidur. Siren mungil itu bisa merasa dirinya mampu menghabiskan berjam-jam berbaring diatas tubuh si tinggi.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Tak terasa sudah hampir sejam Baekhyun berada disana. Matahari kini sudah menampakkan dirinya di garis batas cakrawala. Merasa sudah waktunya pergi, siren cantic tersebut beranjak. Menatap untuk terakhir kali pada wajah tampan itu. Berusaha mengingat detilnya.

Tetapi, baru saja saat si mungil berbalik. Sebuah tangan kekar lain menggenggam erat tangannya. Tubuh kekar itu terbatuk-batuk hebat. Mengeluarkan air laut yang mungkin sejak tadi memenuhi paru-parunya.

Panik melanda si pangeran lautan. Tubuh mungil itu berusaha melepas genggaman tangan si tinggi, namun tampaknya kekuatan Chanyeol lebih besar.

Hening.

Baekhyun menyadari suasana kembali hening, menandakan bahwa pria itu sudah selesai terbatuk-batuk. Bulu kuduk siren itu meremang. Merasakan tatapan seseorang yang amat berat kearahnya.

"kau… kau apa?", ujar suara berat itu parau.

Si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, lengannya kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman si manusia tinggi.

SRET

BRUK

Tubuh mungil itu dengan mudahnya ditarik, hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada si manusia yang sedang dalam posisi terlentang. Mata keduanya bertatapan lama.

Baekhyun merasa sangat ingin menangis karena seorang manusia menangkap basah dirinya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini terpesona dan berusaha menimbang-nimbang apakah ini nyata atau tidak.

"kau nyata", ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

Hanya satu yang dapat ia lakukan.

Sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan keduanya.

Karena jika seorang manusia melihat siren dan diketahui oleh siren lain. Maka manusia itu akan dibunuh dengan keji. Karena sudah menjadi peraturan di bawah sana, bahwa seorang siren tidak boleh diketahui keberadaannya oleh manusia manapun.

Mungkin beberapa kali Baekhyun berhasil berteman dengan manusia tanpa masalah. Namun perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pria ini. Sesuatu yang mungkin membawa mereka dalam masalah.

Dengan keyakinan bulat, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol. Kelopak mata dengan iris biru itu terbuka. Mengarungi dalamnya iris kelam milik si manusia.

 _Kemarilah…_

 _Mendekatlah…_

 _Temukan aku lewat indah suaraku_

 _Ikuti aku menuju dunia dimana hanya ada kita berdua_

 _Dunia sempurna yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya_

 _Kemarilah…_

 _Mendekatlah…_

 _Aku menantimu_

 _Ditengah kegelapan…_

Suara merdu itu terdengar bersamaan dengan Baekhyun membuka bibir merahnya. Melodi indah masuk ke telinga lebar Chanyeol. Membuatnya terhanyut dan terbang di awang-awang.

Matanya yang tadi terbuka lebar, kini perlahan tertutup.

" _selamat tinggal_ ", dan itulah yang terakhir Chanyeol dengar sebelum kegelapan kembali menariknya masuk, menjauh dari iris biru indah yang perlahan melebur menjadi kepingan debu.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Halooo! Chap 1 is up! hehehe selamat membacaa ya. Jangan lupa review. hehe. Aku mau terimakasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca, like, follow dan review. Tanpa kalian aku butiran debuuu hehe. Dan beberapa tebakan kalian hampir bener. Baekhyun disini bukan manusia, melainkan calon raja samudera pasifik muehehehe. Anywayy aku tunggu reviewnya yaa! semoga gak mengecewakaan. Review kalian membantuku belajar dan memperbaiki tulisaan. makasih banyak semuaa.**_

 _ **i love youu**_

 _ **Kileela**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Jeju 2018**_

Terik matahari pagi menyengat siapapun insan yang tengah berkumpul di sepanjang pagar pembatas kapal _Alcaston._ Segerombolan orang berpakian serba hitam kini tengah berjejer, beberapa tampak menebarkan bunga, beberapa tampak terisak dan sisa lainnya terdiam. Entah apa yang tengah berkecamuk di benak mereka. Namun, mungkin saja, itu adalah kenangan akan sesosok wanita cantik, cerdas, dan terpandang yang baru saja pergi untuk selamanya dengan cara cukup tragis, yakni tercebur dalam kegelapan samudera pasifik. Berbagai cara untuk menemukan jasad wanita tersebut sudah dilakukan, mulai dari kapal canggih hingga penyelam handal, namun nihil. Lagi-lagi kekecewaan menjadi hasil atas usaha keras mereka.

Seminggu sudah berlalu bak kedipan mata, segunung rasa optimis itu sudah musnah kini. Tergantikan dengan perasaan duka yang entah hingga kapan akan menyelimuti. Mereka yang terdekat hanya bergantung pada kenangan indah untuk tetap bertahan, mencoba lepas dari gelayut rasa tak rela.

Salah satunya adalah seorang pria tampan yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di titik terakhir sang istri terlihat malam itu. Satu tangan beristirahat dalam saku celana, membiarkan jemari itu terkepal menahan tetesan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir, saat ngingat kenangan buruk akan hari yang selamanya ia sesali. Di samping sang pria, seorang anak kecil yang merupakan versi mini darinya juga tengah melamun memperhatikan deburan ombak. Satu lengannya memeluk kaki sang ayah, sedang satunya sesekali bergerak untuk menyeka lelehan air mata.

Sebersit rasa bersalah menampar Chanyeol, pimpinan _Jetdale co_ itu teringat bagaimana ia mengabaikan Jackson selama lebih dari seminggu. Menjawab pertanyaan anak itu sekedarnya, bahkan tidak berada disana ketika si kecil menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Jessica, si pengasuh.

Perlahan Chanyeol menunduk menatap si kecil yang kini masih terisak, tangan lebar itu dengan bebas mengusak surai blonde si kecil. Berusaha menenangkan putera semata wayangnya.

Benar, seharusnya ia tegar karena itu sudah merupakan kewajiban si tinggi sebagai ayah. Kini ia seorang diri dan menjadi satu-satunya pegangan Jackson. Jika ia terpuruk, terus-terusan mengabaikan si kecil dan hanya mengasihani dirinya sendiri, pada siapa Jackson akan berpegangan?

Dengan pemikiran itu, Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan sedih yang tengah ia rasakan. Ingin menunjukkan pada Jackson bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hey, jagoan kecil. Mommy akan sedih jika melihatmu terus menangis seperti ini", ujar sang pria. Senyuman terkembang di paras tampannya.

Kerucutan di bibir mengiringi kepala Jackson yang tengah mendongak. Menatap sang ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kekehan lolos dari bibir tebal Chanyeol, kedua tangan kekar itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Jackson kedalam gendongannya dengan mudah. Kecupan sayang ia bubuhkan pada pipi bulat itu, berusaha menjadikannya isyarat bahwa betapa besar cinta yang ia miliki untuk si kecil.

"Dengarkan Daddy, selamanya mommy akan ada di sekitar kita. Karena itu, berjanjilah Jackson jangan bersedih. Daddy akan selalu ada disini untuk Jackson".

Jemari kecil itu perlahan mengusap kering air mata yang membasahi pipi gembulnya, dibarengi bibir mungil yang bergetar menahan isakan. Anggukan Jackson berikan sebagai jawaban, sembari kepalanya bersandar manja pada pundak sang ayah. Membuat si kecil dihadiahi sebuah ciuman sayang oleh Chanyeol.

"Daddy, tidak akan pergi juga kan? Jack tidak mau sendirian", lirih Jackson. Menjadi kalimat pertama yang terucap sejak ia membuka mata tadi pagi.

"Tentu, Daddy akan selalu bersama Jackson".

* * *

 _Heart of The Ocean_

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

"APA?! KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN MANUSIA?! KAU GIL…MPHH"

Baekhyun dengan kasar membekap mulut sahabatnya ̶ Kyungsoo, dengan kasar. Well, seharusnya siren mungil itu tidak menceritakan detail yang terjadi di hari itu. Namun ia sungguh tidak berkutik saat siren berekor oranye bermata bulat itu menariknya tanpa ampun menuju gua besar yang lumayan jauh dari kerajaan _Vriryn_.

Ya semua itu diawali tepat lima belas menit setelah Baekhyun memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuk sang ayah, dan ibu. Siren mungil itu berenang melewati pagar-pagar istana dengan ceria. Senandung melodi riang tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Sesekali telapak tangan berjemari lentik itu akan melambai, menyapa para penjaga serta warga kerajaan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan sang pangeran.

Hari itu ia memiliki jadwal menjenguk para paus, memberikan pengarahan karena akhir-akhir ini fenomena paus terdampar kembali banyak terjadi. Sudah bisa dipastikan merupakan akibat dari banyaknya kapal yang melintas. Keras suara mesin dan peluit kapal membuat gelombang para paus yang menjadi system navigasi mereka terganggu. Tanpa disadari, ikan-ikan besar itu berenang mendekat ke pantai dan terlambat bagi mereka untuk kembali ke lautan lepas.

Tentu, fenomena ini cukup menghebohkan istana hingga membuat raja Adriros turun tangan dengan mengirimkan orang terbaik yang paling bisa diandalkan, sang putera mahkota Pangeran Aereviane.

Seluruh kerajaan mengenal Pangeran Aereviane sebagai sosok yang baik hati, cerdas, cerdik dan tangguh. Meskipun memiliki paras cantik dan tubuh yang ramping, pria mungil itu tergolong yang terkuat dan terhebat dalam berkelahi. Suaranya merdu, mampu menarik ratusan manusia untuk terjun kedalam laut dalam sekejap. Terlahir dengan berkah mengendalikan 'cahaya', Baekhyun menjadi calon raja ke dua dalam 400 tahun kerajaan _Vriryn_ yang mampu membuat 'koneksi' dengan _Heart of the Ocean._ Permata biru safir yang menyatu sempurna dengan mahkota yang kini ia kenakan. Legenda menyebutkan, _Heart of the Ocean_ adalah permata yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Biru safir yang menjadi inti dari batu mulia itu akan bersinar saat bertemu dengan 'pimpinan' laut yang dapat mengimbangi kekuatannya. Yakni berubah wujud. Hanya raja lautan yang dapat bersatu dengan _Heart of the Ocean_ lah yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia saat bulan sempurna terjadi. Namun tentu semua keajaiban itu dapat dilakukan jika sang raja memang ingin berubah wujud dengan melalui beberapa prosesi sebelum kekuatannya menjadi sempurna. Hingga kini, semua warga istana berusaha merahasiakan hal tersebut dari sang putera mahkota sampai saat yang tepat tiba.

Berawal dari fakta bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah siren biasa, semua warga kerajaan _Vriryn_ , baik siren maupun hewan-hewan laut lain yakin, bahwa sang putera mahkota adalah orang yang pantas menggantikan raja Adriros memimpin kerajaan mereka yang luas.

Seperti hari-hari lain, seharusnya Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali ke istana untuk menghadiri beberapa pelajaran. Tetapi, beru saja beberapa meter ia mengibaskan ekor untuk melesat ke daerah perairan para paus, Kyungsoo sudah mencegat si mungil dengan wajah kesal yang luar biasa. Keningnya berkerut dalam, kedua mata bulat itu menatap tajam kearah sang pangeran _Vriryn_. Detik itu juga, Baekhyun sudah dapat merasakan amarah dari Kyungsoo dan masalah ini akan menahannya cukup lama.

Begitulah kronologi bagaimana sang pangeran bisa terdampar di gua _Shauvons_ yang letaknya berada beberapa kilometer dari istana. Memang, Shauvons adalah tempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan ketiga temannya lain berkumpul sekedar berbincang atau malah membicarakan hal yang sangat rahasia. Sehingga tidak aneh jika gua gelap yang harusnya mengerikan itu menjadi tujuan tunggal Kyungsoo untuk menginterogasi Baekhyun tanpa ketahuan.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak sengaja! Aku melihatnya begitu tampan lalu… aku… ah sudahlah!", Baekhyun berdecak pelan lalu melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Tubuh mungil itu berenang untuk membelakangi Kyungsoo. Menatap kesal pada batu-batu dihadapannya.

"Aku telah menduganya. Kau menyukai manusia! Demi tuhan Baekhyun sadarlah! Kau adalah siren!".

"SSHHTT! Pelankan suaramu Kyungsoo! Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku menyukai manusia itu? Dia tampan, tubuhnya bagus. Dan terlalu berlebihan jika kau menyebutnya 'suka'", ujar Baekhyun sembari menaikkan dua jarinya untuk membentuk tanda kutip imaginer. "aku hanya tertarik. Seperti kau tertarik pada Palleshipe".

Sontak, sepasang mata lebar itu melotot. Jemarinya tanpa ampun menarik telinga siren berekor biru yang tengah memberikan punggung pada Kyungsoo. Protesan serta ringisan cukup menjadi bukti bahwa cubitan maut si siren bersurai hitam mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut, bahkan putera mahkota _Vriryn_ tak terkecuali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut nama itu didepanku! Lagipula lelaki itu sudah hilang puluhan tahun lalu!".

"K…Kyungsoo kau tahu a… sakit lepaskan! Yak!", dengan kasar Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan itu lepas dari telinganya. Usapan berkali-kali nyatanya tak mampu meredakan rasa panas dan nyeri akibat ulah si mata bulat.

"TSK! Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah kau berhasil menyeretnya ke daratan. Kuharap tidak ada ciuman lagi. Itu membuatku merinding membayangkan dirimu berciuman dengan makhluk berkaki dua".

Si ekor biru merotasikan kedua bola mata dengan kesal kemudian menghempaskan diri pada batu datar tempat biasa ia duduk. Ekor nya bergerak-gerak menghasilkan gelembung-gelembung kecil. Pangeran lautan itu merasa, para paus bisa menunggu sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak. Sehingga ia putuskan akan meladeni sahabat bermata bulatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Kau tahu itu pertama kali aku melihat manusia dari jarak benar-benar dekat. Tetapi Kyung, kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh…", ujar Baekhyun. Sengaja menggantung ucapan untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah cerita itu perlu diberitahukan pada Kyungsoo atau tidak.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?".

" _Well_ , aku baru tahu jika manusia memiliki belalai juga. Seperti gajah! Hanya ukurannya lebih kecil dari belalai gajah".

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Berusaha memahami apa maksud sahabatnya yang aneh tersebut.

"Belalai…Belalai apa maksudmu…"

"Kau tahu, yang berada di sela-sela paha. Menggantung seperti itu…", Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk seolah mempraktekkan seperti apa benda yang dilihatnya.

"Menggantung… YAK!".

Dalam sekejap mata, ekor berwarna orange itu mengibas cepat untuk berenang mendekat. Tanpa ampun kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram pundak kurus Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun, Aereviane. Aku hanya akan sekali mengatakan ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Iris kecilnya membulat sempurna, menatap lucu kearah Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia berkedip untuk menyesuaikan jarak yang terlalu dekat diantara keduanya.

Oh betapa saat ini si sirip oranye berusaha untuk menahan rasa gemasnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau… Kau baru saja melihat _mr. P_ seorang manusia".

Hening beberapa saat.

Mata Baekhyun masih membola menatap Kyungsoo. Masih memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh si siren bersurai hitam.

" _Mr. P?_ Maksudmu makanan manusia yang diletakkan dalam tabung? Yang pernah dibawa oleh Pablo untukku?".

Blub…Blub…Blub

Mendengar pertanyaan polos itu, seketika Kyungsoo lemas dan mengambangkan dirinya begitu saja ditengah air. Tepukan jidat ia lakukan demi menyalurkan rasa gemas bercampur kesal pada Baekhyun. Siren bersirip oranye itu lupa betapa polos si pangeran lautan, sangat kontras dengan ' _tittle'_ yang melekat pada dirinya. Kini penjelasan Kyungsoo menjadi boomerang yang berbalik menyerang si surai hitam, karena ia bertanggung jawab menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulutnya

"Kyungsoo. Kau kenapa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku".

Perlahan Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia kembali memposisikan diri untuk duduk dan matanya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Meskipun tidak berimbas apapun karena si target masih saja duduk manis dengan polos diatas batunya.

"Dengar pangeran samudera Pasifik. Kita tidak sedang membicarakan makanan manusia yang dipenuhi penyedap rasa itu. Kita sedang membicarakan…"

"Ya? Aku menunggu"

Decakan pelan tak dapat dihindari sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Membicarakan, mengenai alat yang digunakan manusia untuk beranak".

Hening.

Satu kedipan mata.

Dua kedipan mata.

"Maksudmu… Alat Reproduksi?".

Tepat pada kedipan ketiga, lirihan suara Baekhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lega Kyungsoo. Siren bermata bulat itu mengangguk samar, tersirat ekspresi geli di parasnya.

"Benar, yang mulia pangeran Aereviane. Anda baru saja memegang alat reproduksi manusia".

Glek…

Dengan susah payah, sang siren cantik menelan ludah yang seolah berubah menjadi batu dan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Tangannya gemetar sembari tubuh mungil itu berenang mundur hingga punggung sempit Baekhyun menubruk bebatuan gua.

"A…Ak…Aku memegang apa… AAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Reflek, Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinga dan menatap kesal pada Baekhyun. Tidakkah si sirip biru sadar bahwa suaranya bisa membangunkan seluruh kura-kura kotak yang sedang berhibernasi?

"MMPP".

Lagi-lagi, bibir merah itu dibungkam dengan kasar oleh Kyungsoo. Membuat si pangeran laut mau tak mau diam tak berkutik di tempatnya.

"Jika kau berteriak seperti itu mungkin ayahmu sendiri yang akan datang kesini bodoh! Dan untuk apa sikap berlebihan itu! Kau bahkan sudah pernah melihat alat reproduksi manusia saat kita berenang di pantai saat itu".

"MM MM MPP KMMMM"

"Kau bilang apa?"

Tepukan keras Baekhyun berikan pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo, membuat si surai hitam sadar bahwa tangannya menghambat kemampuan komunikasi si surai biru. Dibarengi dengan cengiran, Kyungsoo melepaskan bekapannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Yang kita lihat waktu itu ukurannya kecil Kyungsoo. Kau bahkan terlihat jijik dan melakukan ritual 'menatap mutiara' selama sejam karenanya. Yang ini benar-benar besar… Dan bagus dan panjang… Seperti belalai! Siapa yang mengira itu benda sama dengan yang kita lihat".

Satu alis Kyungsoo menukik, wajahnya tampak bosan bercampur kesal.

"Kau sadar kan bahwa saat ini yang kau ceritakan adalah alat reproduksi Baek?".

Si surai biru mengangguk, mata biru itu berbinar polos menembus kegelapan gua.

"Tentu! Kyungsoo kau harus melihatnya supaya kau percaya padaku! Itu benar-benar seperti belalai gajah".

"Tidak Tidak, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bersedia! Dan berhentilah seolah-olah kau sedang bercerita mengenai spesies imut daratan seperti kucing Baekhyun! Yang kau bicarakan adalah hal tabu demi Tuhan!", cicit Kyungsoo. Siren bermata bulat itu tampak kesal, namun semburat merah tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Bibir merah muda sang pangeran mengerucut kesal karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo seolah tak berhenti mengomelinya. Dalam benaknya ia merasa tidak ada yang harus diributkan, Baekhyun kan hanya bercerita. Kyungsoo memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu! Ah sudahlah aku harus segera pergi! Para paus pasti sudah menunggu lama", lambaian terakhir yang dipenuhi gelembung Baekhyun berikan pada si surai hitam. Merasa sudah cukup mendengar Kyungsoo mengoceh seperti ikan lumba-lumba.

Tanpa menunggu lama, si sisik biru menggerakkan ekornya dan menghilang dibalik pintu gua bahkan sebelum sempat ditarik oleh Kyungsoo. Berenang secepat mungkin agar si sisik oranye tak dapat mengejarnya.

"Aku benar-benar harus membenturkan kepala siren itu agar ia sadar dan menjadi waras", gerutu Kyungsoo. Gema suaranya memenuhi gua, membuat si surai hitam bergidik menyadari dirinya sendirian di gua gelap tersebut.

.

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2018**

 _"Chan… Chanyeol kemarilah", ujar suara itu._

 _Si pria yang merasa namanya tengah diserukan mengernyit. Suara itu amat familiar, namun tidak terlalu jelas karena hanya berupa gaungan samar seperti ketika seseorang tengah berbicara didalam air._

 _"Chan…"_

 _Akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh, dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tengah mengambang di gelap lautan. Persis seperti malam itu, malam yang amat ingin ia lupakan seumur hidup._

 _Pria tampan itu mengernyit, tiada siapapun disana. Dihadapannya terbentang lautan yang gelap dan dalam. Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang menemaninya. Hening terasa amat mencekam, Chanyeol merasa ketakutan. Seperti bahaya akan terjadi. Seperti maut sudah berada tepat di matanya._

 _"Chanyeol, lihatlah kebawah Honey…", suara itu terdengar lagi._

 _Dengan ragu, si tampan menundukkan kepala. Mengikuti suara itu yang sejak tadi memanggilnya._

 _Betapa bahagianya hati si tinggi melihat siapa sosok yang tengah menyerukan namanya. Ia adalah Eva, istrinya yang amat ia rindukan. Wanita cantik itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang melambai-lambai terkena ombak lautan. Rambut blondenya seolah menari bersama kain putih yang membalut tubuh ramping Eva._

 _Kecantikan paras itu selalu berhasil menghipnotis Chanyeol hingga pria tampan itu hanya terdiam di tempat. Matanya terpaku pada sosok cantik yang tengah berdiri di dasar lautan. Jauh dibawahnya._

 _"Kemarilah sayang, ayo ikut denganku", ujar Eva. Senyuman cantik terkembang di wajahnya, sinkron dengan satu lengan yang terulur kearah Chanyeol. Seolah mengajak pria itu untuk mendekat dan ikut bersama wanita itu._

 _Tanpa sadar, lengan kekar itu terulur. Tubuh Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk bergerak mendekat kearah Eva._

 _"Aku datang! Tunggu aku", Ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar cukup keras dan menggema ditengah lautan._

 _Kedua kaki panjang itu menendang-nendang air di sekitar, hingga perlahan namun pasti kedua ujung jari tengah Chanyeol dan Eva bersentuhan._

 _Tik_

 _Jarak diantara keduanya semakin terkikis saat seinci lagi ujung jemari itu bersentuhan._

 _Tik_

 _GREP_

 _Bersamaan dengan kedua jari mereka bersentuhan, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya dari atas. Amat familiar, seolah ia sudah sering mengalami ini dan tahu seperti apa akhir dari cerita berulang tersebut._

 _Lelaki tampan itu menoleh kearah tangan yang tengah menahan dirinya._

 _Sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali ia melihat sosok itu._

 _Namun, menatapnya seperti itu masih terasa amat memukau._

 _Bagaimana sirip biru keemasan itu tampak berkilauan ditengah gelapnya lautan meskipun hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang berada ratusan mil diatas sana. Rambut biru makhluk itu berkibar senada dengan ombak yang bergoyang. Jemari lentiknya tampak menggenggam erat lengan berotot Chanyeol, seolah menahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar tubuh yang jauh lebih besar tersebut tak jatuh semakin dalam._

 _Seperti hari-hari lainnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk berbalik. Terlalu terpesona hingga lupa akan sosok dibawah sana. Tangan lebar si tinggi balas menarik jemari lentik yang tengah menggenggam lengannya. Menarik sosok itu untuk mendekat._

 _Jika dari kejauhan saja ia sudah terlihat indah, dari dekat, sosok itu terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Bak seseorang keluar dari buku dongeng anak-anak. Kristal birunya yang berkilat penasaran dibingkai oleh sepasang bulu mata lentik. Kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat, bibir merah alami yang terlihat menggoda, dan sebuah hidung mancung mungil yang melengkapi kesempurnaan sosok itu._

 _"Kau", lirih Chanyeol._

 _"Aku disini". Si tampan memejamkan mata saat suara itu terdengar. Sangat indah, bak lonceng yang berdering tertiup angin._

 _"Kau siapa?"._

 _"Disini bukan tempatmu, aku akan membawamu keluar"._

 _"Tidak tunggu, beritahu aku siapa namamu… Kumohon"._

 _Sosok itu terdiam, matanya menatap lekat Chanyeol seolah mengarungi dalamnya Kristal kelam si tampan. Di dalam sinar biru itu, Chanyeol melihat kebimbangan._

 _"Namaku… B…"_

 _Daddy…_

 _Daddy…_

 _Dad…_

"DADDY BANGUN", teriakan suara kecil itu perlahan menarik Chanyeol keluar dari alam mimpi.

Sosok cantik bersisik biru itu perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan cahaya matahari yang menampakkan seorang anak kecil tampan diatas si tinggi.

Wajah kecil itu sedang menunduk, menatap penasaran pada wajah sang ayah. Senyuman lebar detik itu juga muncul ketika si kecil melihat yang lebih tua sudah membuka mata. Tepukan di pipi diberikan oleh tangan kecil Jackson.

"Selamat pagi daddy!", cicitnya.

Senyuman pertama di pagi itu ia hadiahkan untuk si kecil, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan sayang pada kedua pipi gembul yang menggemaskan milik Jackson.

"Selamat pagi jagoan. Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun hm?".

"Tentu saja! Paman Sehun sudah ada dibawah menanti Daddy"

Chanyeol memejam untuk sesaat lalu mengusak rambut si kecil. Baru teringat jika ia memiliki pertemuan dengan _CEO Jetdale co_ cabang Korea Selatan tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan Daddy mandi sementara Jack menunggu daddy di bawah dengan paman Sehun ya?"

Jackson mengangguk semangat sebelum melompatkan tubuh kecilnya diatas tubuh berotot sang ayah. Pewaris tunggal _Jetdale co_ itu melanjutkan acara melompatnya dan mendarat sempurna di lantai marmer berhias karpet empuk tebal berwarna _navy_.

"Cepatlah daddy!", cicit si kecil sebelum kedua tungkai pendek itu menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh saat ia berlari keluar dari _master bedroom_ mansion keluarga Park.

Suasana ruangan mewah itu kembali hening. Suara _AC_ yang berhembus lembut menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar. Ditengah kesunyian, Chanyeol melamun. Matanya menatap nyalang pada perapian mewah yang berada didepan mata. Menelusuri detail dari benda berlapis marmer tersebut sembari pikirannya melayang ke mimpi yang sudah puluhan kali menyambangi tidur si tinggi.

Sejujurnya, pimpinan _Jetdale co_ itu masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah malam itu benar-benar terjadi. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana ia berlari dan tanpa berfikir melompat kedalam dingin air laut setelah mendengar kabar bahwa isterinya benar telah pergi, untuk menyusul wanitanya. Bahkan si tampan itu tidak sadar jika dibalik _bathrobe_ , ia sedang telanjang.

Chanyeol mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana air laut menerjang dirinya, membuat tubuh tinggi itu menggigil. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana gelapnya lautan serta perasaan tak aman karena tak satupun terasa familier bagi Chanyeol. Sampai pada suatu titik, Chanyeol yakin nafasnya telah habis hingga kesadaran tak lagi menemani.

Tetapi, pria tinggi itu juga tak yakin apakah ia benar hanya bermimpi. Karena Chanyeol bahkan yakin bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat dan dingin, serta menatap kedalam mata biru yang misterius bak samudera.

Sosok biru itu, terlihat nyata tetapi disaat bersamaan terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Agaknya aneh jika sesuatu yang begitu indah bisa berada di dunia ini. Hal itu akhirnya membuat Chanyeol menampik semua keraguannya akan sosok tersebut. Mungkin, cerita siren yang didongengkan Eva kepada Jackson kala itu, sedikit meracuni pikirannya.

Benar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkan sosok itu. Dalam dirinya kini si tinggi tengah berdebat serta berusaha memihak pada alasan logis, mengapa ia bisa terdapar di pantai _Hamdeok_ yang terletak lebih dari 30km dari posisinya terjun. Kapten kapal mengatakan, ombak yang amat deras cukup kuat hingga bisa menarik tubuh Chanyeol ke tepian. Tentu, itu adalah alasan yang masuk akal. Sosok bitu itu pasti hanyalah bagian dari mimpi tergila Chanyeol. Setidaknya, itulah yang coba si tinggi yakini saat ini.

Dengan hambusan nafas berat yang lolos, tubuh tinggi itu bangkit untuk memulai harinya diawali dengan mandi sembari menyegarkan pikiran.

Ternyata, membutuhkan waktu sekitar sejam untuk pimpinan _Jetdale co_ itu bersiap. Ia melangkah keluar tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Mengenakan kemeja putih rancangan _Anna Matuozzo_ yang khusus dibuat untuknya dengan bagian lengan digulung sampai siku dan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, tubuh Chanyeol terlihat menggiurkan bahkan bagi para pelayan sekalipun. Rambut hitam legamnya disisir keatas, memamerkan kening dan paras tampan si tinggi. Jam tangan _2018 Rolex Deepsea Sea-Dweller_ yang bahkan belum rilis secara resmi di Korea Selatan, menghiasi pergelangan tangan kokohnya. Berkilat tajam saat diterpa sinar. Dibawah sana, celana hitam membungkus kaki panjang itu, di sempurnakan oleh sepasang sepatu kulit hitam mewah rancangan _Bally._

Singkatnya, sang _Chairman Jetdale co_ sudah terlihat mewah dan mengagumkan di pukul sepagi itu.

Derap langkah tegas menggema memenuhi lorong ketika Chanyeol beranjak menuju ruangan makan untuk bertemu Sehun. Beberapa pelayan yang tengah bekerja tampak membungkuk hormat pada tuannya dan sejenak berhenti melakukan kegiatan.

Suasana di mansion mewah itu terlalu sepi setelah kepergian Eva. Tidak ada lagi yang berjalan riang kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol, tidak ada ciuman pagi, tidak ada roti lapis cokelat dan kopi pahit favoritnya. Hanya ada Chanyeol, Jackson, dan segunung kenangan indah akan sosok wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi tuan besar, tuan Oh dan tuan muda Jackson sudah menunggu", ujar seorang pria pendek yang tubuhnya dibalut setelan jas hitam. Satu tangannya membuka lebar pintu besar yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan.

"Terimakasih Woozi. Jangan lupa mengenai perubahan jadwal yang sudah kukatakan kemarin".

Sekretaris bertubuh kecil itu membungkuk hormat sebagai jawaban yang dilanjutkan debuman pintu tertutup ketika tuannya sudah memasuki ruang makan.

Melihat tubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekat, secara otomatis Sehun berdiri dan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat pada sang atasan. Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menghadiahkan satu tepukan di pundak untuk Sehun.

Deritan suara kursi terdengar sebelum pimpinan Jetdale co itu mengambil posisi duduk di tengah meja makan panjang. Hening masih menyelimuti, baik Sehun maupun Jackson tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Membiarkan pria tinggi itu menikmati kopi paginya dengan tenang.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk makan pagi disini bersama ku Sehun", ujar Chanyeol membuka suara. Nadanya terdengar ringan, namun ekspresi lelah dapat terbaca jelas di paras rupawan itu.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol. Kita sudah seperti saudara, tak perlu berterimakasih".

Si tampan mengangguk, lalu memberikan satu gigitan pada roti berselai cokelat kesukaannya.

"Sebenarnya tujuan utamaku memanggilmu kesini adalah membahas hal-hal penting mengenai perusahaan. Aku lebih nyaman membicarakannya disini jadi sekalian saja kita sarapan bersama".

Hening kembali, Sehun hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Sedang Jackson tampak tidak peduli dengan dua pria dewasa tersebut dan malah asik menonton video dari iPad sambil sesekali menyendok cereal jagung kesukaannya.

"Aku berencana untuk libur", lirih Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Kau memang butuh menenangkan dirimu pada masa-masa berat seperti ini sobat".

"Ya, aku berencana menitipkan _Jetdale co_ padamu hingga tak tahu kapan. Aku belum memutuskan".

Sehun menyipit, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Chanyeol?

Memasrahkan _Jetdale co_ begitu saja?

Ia pasti salah dengar.

"Kurasa aku agak tak memahami maksudmu. Bisakah kau ulangi?", ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, menyeruput kopinya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Kurasa kondisiku belum cukup baik untuk memimpin perusahaan. Semua terasa berat bagiku. Jadi aku memintamu merangkap posisi _CEO_ dan _Chairman_ selama beberapa waktu. Sedang aku akan berlibur dengan Jackson ke tempat yang sepi. Ya, untuk mengenang Eva dan memikirkan hidup ku dikedepannya".

"Kau bercanda Park. Memimpin cabang Korea Selatan saja sudah sulit bagiku. Dan kau menyuruhku mengawasi perputaran _Jetdale co_ secara keseluruhan? Seperti kau memasrahkan seluruh cabang padaku?".

Satu alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, apakah nadanya terdengar main-main?

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan. Tiap negara memiliki CEO yang bisa membantumu. Lagipula kau pemimpin yang baik, karena itu aku bisa mempercayakan semua ini padamu".

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tahu pria dihadapannya serius sejak pertama pembicaraan ini dimulai. Sepertinya, si tampan berwajah datar itu tak memiliki pilihan. Ucapan Chanyeol adalah titah.

"Baiklah. Lalu kau akan kemana?".

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Memainkan jari-jari kokoh tersebut sembari otaknya berfikir.

"Itu adalah hal selanjutnya yang akan kubicarakan padamu. Aku memutuskan memberhentikan pelayaran _Alcaston_ untuk umum selama beberapa saat".

" _Alcaston_? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?".

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menaiki kapal itu berdua saja dengan Jackson ditemani beberapa kru. Hanya mengelilingi lautan Korea Selatan dan mungkin berhenti di perairan Jeju selama beberapa hari".

Ekspresi datar CEO Jetdale co tersebut seketika melunak digantikan dengan rasa prihatin yang terpancar jelas melalui iris kelamnya. Sehun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Tentu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh seorang isteri karena pria tampan itu bahkan tidak peduli akan apapun selain pekerjaan. Namun, apapun itu di dunia ini yang memiliki definisi ditinggalkan tidak akan terasa menyenangkan.

"Kau baik _Bro_?"

Senyuman simpul tercetak diparas rupawan pria tinggi dihadapan Sehun. Mata bulatnya menatap tak pasti pada sendok yang ia pegang.

"Tidak awalnya, tapi kurasa sekarang lebih baik. Aku masih bertanggung jawab atas Jackson. Hanya aku yang ia punya sekarang".

Tepukan di pundak Sehun berikan. Ia tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang kuat. Namun melihatnya menahan diri seperti ini agak mengkhawatirkan. _CEO Jetdale co_ itu hanya takut Chanyeol gelap mata dan menceburkan diri pada laut seperti malam itu.

Pria tampan berekspresi datar itu benar-benar ingat bagaimana tepatnya kejadian malam itu. Ia baru saja akan kembali dari kantor saat Woozi menghubunginya dibarengi isakkan. Mengatakan bahwa Eva tercebur ke laut dan meninggal. Sedang Chanyeol ikut menyusul Eva dan belum bisa ditemukan karena malam itu ombak besar serta arus air sangat deras. Menyulitkan para kru untuk pencarian.

Seketika tangan Sehun bergetar tak karuan. Tak menyangka pelayaran menyenangkan itu berakhir seperti ini. Ia mengingat kala itu bergegas menaiki mobil untuk ke bandara. Hatinya kacau, Chanyeol sudah seperti kakak bagi Sehun. Kehilangan Chanyeol berarti kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Jelas memori itu terputar pada benak Sang CEO saat ia menatap nyalang ke gelapnya malam diluar jendela pesawat. Satu tetesan air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya leleh, karena rasa khawatir dan putus asa jika Chanyeol dapat ditemukan. Dengan jelas seolah ia kembali pada masa itu, Sehun melihat asistennya mengangkat telfon dari Woozi yang mengatakan Chanyeol ditemukan oleh penjaga pantai _Hamdeok_ tengah terdampar tak sadarkan diri. Namun pria itu baik-baik saja.

Tak ada kata yang dapat menjelaskan betapa rasa lega luar biasa menghujani dirinya. Rasanya seperti hujan turun setelah ratusan hari dilanda musim kemarau.

Detik itu juga, Sehun mengucap syukur dibarengi dengan sisipan janji untuk menjaga Chanyeol dan menjadi orang pertama yang akan berada disana saat si tinggi sedang terpuruk.

"Tenang saja Sehun, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam", ujar Chanyeol sembari mengangkat wajahnya dari _iPad_ yang tengah dipegang Jackson. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran pria lain dihadapannya.

"Hm, sebaiknya begitu. Aku tidak mau menjadi ayah angkat diusia muda. Nanti tidak ada wanita yang mau denganku".

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala pelan sembari terkekeh. Sehun memang pria seperti itu. Ia bukan tipe yang akan berbicara manis, melainkan tipe yang seolah tidak perduli. Padahal akan menjadi barusan pertama jika kau membutuhkannya.

"Aku juga membeli sebuah Villa yang tepat di hadapan sebuah _private beach_. Di jeju. Kau bisa mencariku disana jika sesuatu terjadi". Chanyeol menenggak habis kopinya kemudian beranjak dan menepuk pundak Sehun. "aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu. Sekarang aku harus pergi, ada meeting sejam lagi. Ah…Hari terakhir bekerja sebelum liburan terasa menyenangkan", lanjut pimpinan Jetdale co itu sebelum gema langkahnya terdengar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan Jackson yang masih asik dengan iPadnya. Yang paling tua diantara kedua orang itu hanya menggeleng dan tersisip beberapa gerutuan dalam hati.

'Liburan untukmu dan kerjaan tambahan untukku', Batin Sehun.

"Jack, jadilah anak baik dan temani _daddy_ mu ya? Ingat untuk menghubungi _uncle_ jika sesuatu terjadi".

"Ya _Uncle_ ", hanya itu jawaban Jackson karena tampaknya game yang tengah ia mainkan lebih penting dari kehadiran Sehun.

"Dasar anak nakal", Sehun terkekeh dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Deburan ombak yang bertabrakan dengan baling-baling kapal terdengar menggema diseluruh _Alcaston._ Kapal raksasa itu telah berangkat dari Busan sekitar sepuluh jam yang lalu saat matahari masih berada di singgasana. Kini gelap telah datang, menggantikan sang mentari yang beristirahat di peraduannya. Bulan bersinar dengan cerah diatas sana, ditemani kelipan bintang yang bertaburan di langit luas.

Kapal mewah itu terlihat sepi, berbeda dari kali terakhir pelayarannya. Tidak heran, karena total terdapat tiga puluh kru dan tiga penumpang. Yakni Chanyeol, Jackson, dan Jessica si pengasuh.

Si kecil tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, sejak ia menginjakkan kaki hingga sekarang, sepasang kaki mungil itu terus berlarian menyusuri seluruh bagian kapal. Diikuti oleh Jessica yang tergopoh karena harus mengimbangi tenaga Jackson. Sangat berbeda ketika pertama kali ia menaiki kapal untuk menghadiri acara tabur bunga kala itu. Jackson bahkan tak memperhatikan sekitar dan sibuk menangis.

Jujur saja, melihat si kecil sudah kembali seperti biasa, Chanyeol merasa amat lega. Seperti sebagian beban dalam hatinya terangkat. Kini giliran ia yang mencoba untuk sembuh dan melepaskan Eva.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, namun sosok biru itu seperti memiliki maksud. Chanyeol tidak bodoh dan menyadari bagaimana semua mimpi itu berulang. Bagaimana sosok itu akan hadir dalam puluhan mimpi si tinggi, dan puluhan kali juga menyelamatkannya agar tidak terjatuh semakin dalam untuk mengikuti Eva. Dan tiap saat, sosok itu selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar aneh.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tak tergoda kan? Seharusnya ia mengabaikan sosok itu dan tetap menjangkau tangan isterinya. Namun tidak, dengan mudah Chanyeol mengabaikan uluran tangan wanita yang dinikahinya tersebut, untuk mengikuti si Biru entah kemana. Mempercayakan seluruh nyawa pada makhluk asing yang mungkin berpotensi membunuh dirinya.

Katakan Chanyeol gila, namun ia tak bisa melupakan sosok itu. Ratusan gambar makhluk itu ia buat hingga memenuhi ruangan kerjanya. Beberapa bahkan ia pajang di meja karena semua karyawannya mengatakan gambar itu amat indah. Dalam hati Chanyeol menyangkal, makhluk itu jauh lebih indah jika dilihat secara langsung. Sesuatu dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol mempercayai bahwa sosok itu nyata. Namun akal sehatnya menentang keras. Tak heran, Chanyeol tumbuh ditengah keluarga yang tak mempercayai dongeng dan percaya bahwa dunia itu keras. Karenanya, mudah saja bagi si tinggi menampik teriakan hatinya yang ratusan kali memperingatkan bahwa semua itu nyata.

Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki pada dek, pikirannya seolah melayang pada lautan luas yang terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Pria itu mempercayakan Jackson sepenuhnya pada Jessica dan mengabiskan waktu bersama dirinya sendiri.

Duduk tepat di tanda 'x', lokasi terakhir dimana Eva berdiri, Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya terhanyut mengikuti ombak yang mengiri perjalanan mereka. Sepuluh jam terlewati seperti itu. Sesekali ia akan memejamkan mata, atau mengambil buku gambarnya untuk mulai melukis.

Semakin detik berlalu, semakin lepas juga beban yang melilit dirinya. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang tergila-gila dengan pantai. Ia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dibanding liburan. Namun entah kenapa, sejak kejadian malam itu, laut seolah memiliki kekuatannya sendiri. Seperti suatu ikatan kuat terjalin antara Chanyeol dengan lautan. Ikatan yang tak sengaja saling bertautan. Seperti laut dapat menyembuhkan ratusan luka yang menyayat hatinya.

Sejak tadi ia tak menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan oleh para Chef, namun aneh bukannya merasa sakit, ia malah merasa sehat. Merasa tenang hingga tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa jam.

Karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah manusia. Perutnya memberontak di pukul delapan malam. Hingga mau tak mau Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengubungi pelayan supaya menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Makan malam siap sekitar setengah jam, dan Chanyeol melahap semuanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Pria tampan itu ingin segera kembali duduk dan menikmati angin malam yang berhembus menerpa wajah.

Setelah makan, tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa tak nyaman karena belum menyentuh air sejak pagi. Si tampan memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Setelan celana _Khaki_ dan kemeja biru nya sudah berganti dengan kemeja putih tipis dan _Jeans_ berwarna biru tua. Membuat nya terlihat sexy dan santai disaat bersamaan. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan berkibat begitu saja tak tertata, namun bukannya jelek ia malah terlihat makin tampan.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, Chanyeol menyambar gitar yang tergeletak begitu saja ditengah kasur. Sepertinya Alcaston sudah tiba di titik yang Chanyeol inginkan. Si tampan baru menyadari bahwa kapal sudah tak bergerak ketika ia menapakkan kaki di dek atas.

Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan kembali ke kursi tempat ia menghabiskan waktu dan menghempaskan tubuh begitu saja. Gitar terpangku di paha kokohnya. Entah kenapa, suasana malam itu amat tenang dan menyenangkan. Membuat Chanyeol ingin menyanyi.

Petikan gitar pertama terdengar, sebagai hasil dari jemari kokoh Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak diatas senar. Melodi indah menguar dari alat music berwarna cokelat tersebut, yang tak lama kemudian berduet dengan suara si tinggi. Membaur menciptakan harmoni yang sangat manis untuk didengar.

 _"Kemarilah…_

 _Mendekatlah…_

 _Temukan aku lewat indah suaraku_

 _Ikuti aku menuju dunia dimana hanya ada kita berdua_

 _Dunia sempurna yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya_

 _Kemarilah_

 _Mendekatlah_

 _Aku menantimu_

 _Ditengah kegelapan"_

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar amat indah dan menenangkan. Tanpa ragu alunan melodi tersebut keluar dari bibirnya, seolah sudah ratusan kali ia dendangkan. Suasana hening yang ditemani oleh deburan ombak menjadi pengiring Chanyeol. Pengiring pesan yang tanpa sadar ia kirimkan. Pada sosok dibawah sana.

Sosok bermata biru yang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Sosok cantik itu tengah beristirahat di sebuah batu besar, ekornya menyandar nyaman pada bagian bawah batu sedangkan ia duduk menyamping menatap tepat kearah pria tinggi yang ia kira takkan terlihat seumur hidupnya.

Jarak mereka cukup jauh, namun karena Siren tergolong predator lautan, kemampuan melihatnya ratusan kali lebih baik dibanding mata manusia.

Iris biru itu berkilat ditengah gelapnya malam, rambutnya berdansa dengan angin malam sedang bintang menyoroti ekor yang berkilauan tersebut. Baekhyun tampak menakjubkan jika kau bisa melihatnya.

Tentu, kau kira Chanyeol tak akan menyadari kehadiran sosok itu kan?

Nyatanya tidak.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari, namun lama kelamaan pria tampan itu merasa sesuatu tengah memperhatikannya. Yang tak lama kemudian ia putuskan adalah ulah dari sinar biru yang ada dikejauhan.

Pria tinggi itu dapat melihat jelas sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Ia yakin sesuatu yang berkibar itu adalah rambut biru milik sosok itu yang terkena hembusan angin.

Deg

'Apakah ia nyata?', Batin Chanyeol.

Sontak, lelaki tampan itu berdiri. Membiarkan gitarnya jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang cukup keras.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Kini Chanyeol berada tepat di ujung pagar. Tangannya menggenggam erat besi stainless yang menjadi batas terakhir antara dunianya dan sosok itu.

Empat langkah

Chanyeol memanjat.

Lima langkah

Chanyeol sudah berada di sisi lain pagar, menimbang-nimbang apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Enam langkah

BYUR

Chanyeol menceburkan dirinya kedalam dingin air laut.

Bersamaan dengan sosok biru dikejauhan yang juga ikut menghilang dibalik gelapnya lautan.

Selama beberapa detik terasa seperti _de javu_.

Chanyeol menatap ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apapun di sekitarnya. Dan mata manusianya yang payah tidak dapat menembus hingga beberapa meter kedepan.

Hanya ada dirinya, dan kegelapan.

Bahkan jika detik itu Hiu muncul, mungkin Chanyeol tak dapat mengetahuinya.

Perasaan sesal menyusup tanpa permisi.

Apakah ia membuat keputusan yang salah?

Untuk apa ia mempertaruhkan diri untuk sesuatu yang belum tentu nyata eksistensinya?

Pria tampan itu meruntuki kebodohannya, namun pasrah adalah pilihan terakhir.

Kedua mata lebar itu terpejam selama beberapa menit.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan paru-parunya terbakar akibat pasokan udara yang makin menipis.

Di menit-menit terakhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka mata. Memastikan bahwa sosok itu tak ada disana.

Tetapi ia salah.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah sinar biru mendekatinya ditengah kegelapan.

Chanyeol yakin ia tidak bermimpi karena kini ia dalam keadaan sadar.

Semakin dekat dan semakin jelas Chanyeol melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yang bahkan ribuan kali lebih indah dibanding ratusan sosoknya di mimpi Chanyeol.

Kedua iris biru itu berkilat penasaran, seolah menelusuri setiap inci bagian dari wajah Chanyeol. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang putih mulus, lalu bersambung dengan sirip ekor yang berkilauan.

Chanyeol bisa memutuskan bahwa dirinya terpesona.

Dan terlebih lagi semua itu bukanlah imajinasinya, semua itu nyata.

Detik berlalu…

Sampai sosok itu menyadari Chanyeol tidaklah pingsan. Manusia itu masih tersadar dan tengah menatap kearahnya.

Panik merasuki Baekhyun. Dengan gegabah ia berbalik untuk berenang menjauh. Berdoa agar manusia itu tak dapat menangkapnya, seperti waktu itu.

Tapi baekhyun salah. Takdir mempermainkannya.

Seperti _de javu_ , sosok itu berhasil menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun. Membawa siren itu mendekat.

Tubuh mungil tersebut bergidik saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggulnya, menarik Baekhyun semakin mendekat. Sangat dekat hingga kulit polosnya bersentuhan dengan kain yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Satu tangan bebas Chanyeol kini mengusap permukaan pipi Baekhyun yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangan kasarnya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan, saling mengarungi lautan emosi yang terpancar disana.

Deg

Satu detakan jantung membuat Chanyeol yakin untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ia sudah yakin bahwa makhluk tersebut nyata, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Memaksanya dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

Deg

Kedua detak jantung itu bertemu.

Bersamaan dengan dua pasang belah bibir menyatu.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa sangat lembut, dan manis. Membuat Chanyeol mabuk dan hanyut dalam kenikmatan.

Sedang bagi Baekhyun, belahan merah tebal itu terasa hangat serta manis terkecap pada indera perasanya. Baekhyun ketagihan.

Satu detik berikutnya kedua makhluk berbeda dunia itu semakin mengeratkan pangutan mereka.

Chanyeol melumat dalam bibir mungil sang siren dan disaat bersamaan Baekhyun memberikan pasokan udaranya kepada Chanyeol. Hingga si tampan itu bisa bernafas lebih lama.

Jemari-jemari lentik Baekhyun tak henti mengusap dada bidang dan tengkuk si pria. Menikmati bagaimana hangat dan kekar tubuh yang tengah mendekap dirinya.

Tetapi semua hal di dunia tentu memiliki akhir.

Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan seperti ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa seperti ini lebih lama.

Raja Adriros memiliki ribuan mata yang membantunya untuk melihat. Terutama di lautan, tempat pusat dunia raja Adriros berada. Semakin lama, tidak menutup kemungkinan sang ayah mengetahui apa yang ia perbuat.

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan pria itu mati, bahkan jika nyawanya adalah taruhan.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun melepaskan pangutan mereka. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap sayang pipi dan rahang kokoh Chanyeol. Sedang kedua pasang iris kontras keduanya sama sekali tak melepaskan satu sama lain.

Senyuman pertama terkembang di bibir Chanyeol. Sebelum lelaki itu mengusapkan hidungnya pada pipi Baekhyun dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kecupan manis yang membuahkan kikikan dari bibir sang siren.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya berdentum cepat akibat kikikan manis itu. Seolah semua luka yang masih basah di hatinya sudah sembuh dan tak berbekas.

Perlahan, satu tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher Chanyeol. Sedang satu tangan lainnya bersandar nyaman pada pundak kokoh tersebut. Kecupan sayang Baekhyun hadiahkan pada ujung rahang si tinggi, sebelum bibirnya terbuka.

Membisikkan melodi familiar masuk ke telinga Chanyeol.

Pria tampan itu terhanyut akan suara merdu makhluk indah dihadapannya.

Tubuhnya mendadak terasa ringan.

Perasaannya terasa lepas.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari, kegelapan menjemput. Membawanya kembali, karena waktu mereka berdua sudah habis.

.

.

 _Daddy…_

 _Daddy…_

 _Dad…_

"DADDY BANGUN!"

Chanyeol terkesiap.

Kedua mata lebar itu terbuka. Lagi-lagi seperti de javu.

Jackson tengah berdiri di samping si tinggi, sedang Chanyeol masih pada posisi duduk tempat ia memainkan gitarnya. Kering dan hangat.

"Daddy tertidur disini! Ini sudah sangat larut. Ayo kita kembali!", cicit Jackson.

Dengan gusar Chanyeol mengusap wajah.

'mimpi barusan, terlihat sangat nyata', batin Chanyeol.

Merasa tidak ingin berdebat dengan si kecil, Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dan membiarkan lengan kokohnya ditarik oleh Jackson masuk kedalam.

Tanpa sadar…

Sepasang mata biru tengah menatap lekat kearahnya, dibalik kegelapan malam dan deburan ombak.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Halooo! Chap 2 is up! Terimakasih yaa yang sudah mau bacaa, review, fav dan follow ff ku! Semoga kalian suka dengan apa yang aku tuliis hehe.. Anyway! jangan lupa review di chap ini yaa.. Review kalian sangat membantukuu.. Dan maafkan juga kalau ceritanya aneh, atau banyak typo dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinyaa hehe!

See you di chap 3!

I Love u all

Kileela


	4. Chapter 3

_**Vriryn, 2018**_

"Oh astaga Baekhyun aku melihatmu! ASTAGA! Bibirmu dan bibir manusia itu menempel. Seperti ini! Lihat?! Menempel, secara harfiah! Apa kau sudah gila!", Matahari baru saja dalam perjalanan menuju singgasananya saat suara menggelegar Kyungsoo terdengar, membelah sepinya dunia bawah air. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak heboh seolah memperagakan apa yang telah ia saksikan semalam. Suasana tampaknya masih terlalu pagi bagi para siren di istana untuk beraktifitas, sehingga kedua sobat tersebut dapat leluasa berbicara tanpa takut terdengar.

Diseberang siren bersurai hitam itu, sebuah ekor biru tengah bergerak kesana kemari. Mengantarkan sang pangeran lautan yang sedang menata kerang-kerang pada sebuah meja batu, menjadi susunan indah yang berurutan. Mulai dari warna gelap hingga terang, jemari lentik itu tampak telaten mengurutkan koleksi kerangnya. Menurut Baekhyun, kerang-kerang itu akan menemaninya di malam hari yang sepi. Serta kilauan indahnya dapat beralih fungsi menjadi sinar yang dalam dunia manusia disebut lampu.

Si surai biru tampak tak peduli dengan ocehan Kyungsoo dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, seolah siren bersisik orange itu tak ada disana. Salahkan si mata bulat yang mengganggu Baekhyun di waktu sepagi itu. Bahkan para paus belum bernyanyi, tanda bahwa sang matahari belum terbit. Menurut sang pangeran, itu bukan salahnya jika ia mengabaikan si orange. Tentu hal ini sedikit membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Baekhyun!", hardiknya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Kita sedang di istana! Seseorang bisa mendengar", Decak Baekhyun akhirnya. Memutuskan bahwa jika ia terus diam, Kyungsoo akan benar-benar marah dan merobohkan istana. Kedua lengan kurus itu bersedekap, menandakan bahwa sang pangeran sudah berada di batas kesabaran.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana jika yang mulia raja tahu?".

"Benar, ayahku akan tahu jika kau tak memelankan suaramu Kyungsoo", sepasang iris sipit Baekhyun tampak sinis dan berkilat kesal.

Tampaknya kata-kata sang pangeran sukses menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Helaan nafas ia hembuskan, berusaha tenang agar masalah baru tak timbul akibat perbuatannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku", decaknya. "Tetapi serius Baek… Aku melihatmu semalam. Kau yakin, tidak akan kenapa-kenapa? Maksudku, ya dia memang tampan. Tapi kau membahayakan nyawanya".

"Ya, karena itu aku memanggil Tao untuk membalikkan waktu. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya", lirih Baekhyun. "Kau tahu kan Kyungsoo, siren hanya akan sekali memberikan hatinya. Selama puluhan tahun aku menjaga hatiku, namun manusia ini. Entahlah, aku seolah terhubung dengannya. Tiap malam aku akan menunggu siapa tahu bisa menatapnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkannya, hangat tubuhnya, bagaimana dia menyentuhku…"

Perlahan si siren orange berenang mendekat. Memberikan usapan pada punggung mulus sang sahabat. Gurat prihatin tampak jelas di parasnya. Oh Kyungsoo tahu, lebih dari siapapun. Bagaimana rasanya mencinta tanpa disengaja, meskipun sadar bahwa perasaan itu tak seharusnya ada.

"Baek…"

"Ya aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi aku merasakannya. Sesuatu dalam diriku, mendamba untuk berada didekatnya. Berhasrat untuk memilikinya. Sesuatu itu, menginginkan pria itu", sang pangeran menggigit bibir sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau sahabatku Kyungsoo. Kau tahu lebih dari siapapun bagaimana aku amat tertarik pada dunia manusia. Tidakkah kau sadar, sepertinya semua itu jelas kini? Bukankah dewa sudah jelas menunjukkan seperti apa takdirku?".

"Baekhyun, semua ini terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan bahwa kau memang memberikan hatimu pada manusia itu. Kumohon, berhenti bermain-main di permukaan dan lupakan dia. Ini belum terlambat Baek. Demi dewa, jika aku memiliki kuasa aku akan mengizinkanmu mencintai siapapun yang kau mau", jemari Kyungsoo mengusap surai biru sang pangeran. "Kau tahu lebih dari siapapun, aku tidak mau kau terluka. Karena itu aku melakukan ini".

Binar biru yang terbias dari kilat mata sang pangeran tampak berkaca-kaca. Genangan air mata sudah di pelupuk. Setetes air mata akhirnya lolos, jatuh ke dasar batu dalam bentuk kilau mutiara hitam yang menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun, dunia kita dan dunia nya amat berbeda. Selamanya, tidak akan dapat bersatu. Aku yakin kau sadar akan ini. Berhentilah sebelum kau dan manusia itu terluka".

"Apakah aneh, jika secepat ini aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya?".

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Oh Baekhyun. Cinta tidak tentang kau tahu dia siapa, berbentuk apa, dan memiliki apa. Cinta adalah saat kau menatap matanya, dan kau tahu dialah yang kau inginkan. Kau tahu, lidah adalah sang pendusta, namun mata adalah perantara hati, ia tak dapat berbohong".

"Aku hanya merasa, berada dekat dengan manusia itu membuatku bahagia dan… Hangat, disini.", Satu telapak Baekhyun menempel pada dada. Ekspresi sedihnya tampak polos dimata Kyungsoo. "Apakah itu cukup?".

Surai hitam itu bergerak pelan saat si pemilik mengangguk.

"Ya, dan cinta tak berarti selamanya harus bersama. Cinta berarti kau rela melepaskannya, dan segala egoisme yang merasukimu. Apapun, asal ia baik-baik saja".

"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan saat Palleshipe pergi?".

Hening selama beberapa saat. Iris kyungsoo bergulir menatap bebatuan dibawahnya. Tiba-tiba timbul denyutan nyeri ketika nama itu digumamkan oleh sang sahabat.

"Benar, seperti itu rasanya", Bisik Kyungsoo.

Cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerti dan balik memeluk siren mungil bersurai hitam tersebut. Pelukan erat yang menenangkan. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun tengah berdebat dengan pikirannya, sedang Kyungsoo tengah menahan diri agar tak mengingat seseorang yang harusnya lama ia lupakan.

"Setidaknya, kau beruntung Baek… Kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia", lirih Kyungsoo.

Seketika atensi Baekhyun sepenuhnya terpusat pada sepatah kalimat bak bisikan yang dituturkan sang sahabat. Berusaha memahami apa maksudnya.

"Aku? Menjadi manusia? Maksudmu?".

"Kau tahu… Heart of The Ocean…".

Reflek, Baekhyun menyentuh mahkota yang membingkai kepalanya. Matanya membulat lebar. Binar penuh harap yang menguar dari sepasang iris biru itu tertangkap oleh Kyungsoo. Membawa si surai hitam pada kesadaran.

"Sial, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini…", bisik si sisik orange lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus pergi Baek! Aku harus pergi dengan Pablo mengunjungi para penyu! Sampai jumpa".

Dalam sekejap, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melesat pergi. Membuat Baekhyun memekik dan tanpa berfikir berenang cepat mengejar sahabatnya melewati lorong-lorong istana yang masih sepi.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu! Kyungsoo! Kylei!", pekik Baekhyun. Matanya tak melepaskan ekor orange yang sudah berada beberapa meter didepan. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa sesuatu, atau tepatnya seekor siren lain tengah berenang kearahnya.

BRUKK

Tubrukan tak dapat dihindari, berimbas pada tubuh si biru yang terpental hingga beberapa meter kebelakang.

"DIMANA MATAM…AYAH?!", cicit Baekhyun.

Disana, beberapa meter dihadapan Baekhyun, sang raja lautan tengah mengapung gagah. Tongkat panjang mengkilat dengan tiga ujung lancip menyerupai garpu berada digenggaman pria yang Baekhyun panggil ayah tersebut. Wajah tampannya yang sudah mulai menua menatap heran pada sang putera. Ekor kokoh dengan sisik biru tua yang sekilas seperti hitam mengkilat miliknya bergerak-gerak menimbulkan gelembung kecil. Sang raja tampak tegang dengan mata menyipit siap menyerang siapapun yang berani menabraknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian menjadi lebih tenang karena sadar bahwa keributan yang sejak tadi ia dengar berasal dari darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berenang seperti siren gila di pukul sepagi ini, Aereviane?".

Perlahan, siren berekor biru itu bangkit dan berenang mendekat pada sang raja lautan. Ekspresinya tampak sengit. Namun menggemaskan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Ayah sedang apa dipukul sepagi ini? Bukankah waktu sarapan masih lama?", cicitnya. Sang putera mahkota terlihat percaya diri, namun siapa tau ia tengah menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang luar biasa.

"Jadi maksudmu pekerjaan ayah hanya sarapan saja? Ayah harus berkeliling pagi, jadwal ayah setiap Senin. Ingat?".

Baekhyun mendesis pelan, meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa pada kegiatan keliling raja Adriros. Untung saja, seluruh pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo sudah usai. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika sang ayah mendengar semuanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Biasanya kau bahkan belum mau membuka mata, putraku", kening sang ayah beradu. Menyipitkan mata seolah menghakimi semata wayangnya.

"A…Aku sedang mengejar… Pablo! Benar! Pablo mengambil kerang emasku", ujar Baekhyun sembari memalingkan wajah. Terlalu takut, kebohongannya dapat terendus oleh sang raja lautan. Bibir merah mungilnya mengerucut lucu.

Kekehan tak dapat lagi ditahan oleh raja Adriros. Lengan kekarnya dengan cepat menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukan. Usakan dan cubitan sang raja berikan pada puteranya yang sudah tak lagi kecil namun masih saja menggemaskan.

Pekikan serta kikikan Baekhyun kemudian mengisi kosongnya lorong istana. Terdengar amat nyaring bak lonceng kecil yang tertiup angin. Kontras dengan suara berat raja Adriros yang terbahak-bahak.

"Hentikan ayah hentikaaaan!", Baekhyun meninju-ninju lengan sang ayah, menarik telinganya, dan berbagai serangan lain. Berusaha lepas dari serangan siren paruh baya tersebut.

Pergulatan 'manis' itu diakhiri dengan sang raja yang terkekeh dan mengusak surai Baekhyun sayang. Melepaskan tubuh kecil itu dari belenggunya, karena sang raja sadar ulah mereka dapat membangunkan seluruh penghuni istana.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayah hanya gemas melihatmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghilang dari istana. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu sibuk puteraku?".

Glup

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, tidak ada aku hanya berenang dengan Pablo dan Kyungsoo. Ayah tahu, mencari suasana baru".

Raja Adriros mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hanya berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan daratan ya?".

Keterdiaman melanda Baekhyun, perlahan rasa khawatir menyelimuti sang pangeran.

"Aereviane?", ujar raja Adriros lagi karena jawaban tak kunjung ia dapat.

Seulas senyum Baekhyun berikan, berusaha cukup meyakinkan agar sang ayah tak curiga.

"Tentu saja, ayah", jawabnya.

Dan itu cukup membuat sang raja lautan terkekeh, lalu memberikan usapan sayang pada surai putera tunggalnya sebelum berenang pergi. Melanjutkan kegiatan berkelilingnya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini dapat menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ia tahan dengan lega.

"Yang tadi nyaris sekali", gumam si sisik biru.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 _ **Jeju, 2018**_

Terik matahari telah menyinari seluruh daratan hingga perairan Korea Selatan. Menimbulkan kilauan indah pada air laut yang tengah bergerak-gerak tenang. Suara badan _Alcaston_ yang membelah deburan ombak terdengar menenangkan. Burung camar tengah bernyanyi di kejauhan, seolah menjadi pengiring melodi alam yang tengah berlangsung. Indah, adalah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan apa yang kita sebut sebagai mahakarya Tuhan tersebut. Dikejauhan, pasir-pasir pantai tampak berkilat, seolah berlomba menjadi yang paling cantik dengan gulungan ombak ditengah samudera lepas.

Jarum jam mengarah pada angka Sembilan ketika kapal megah itu mulai bergerak. Semalam, sang pemilik memerintahkan kapten dan kru untuk berlayar ke tengah dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan menyelam. Karena tampaknya menyelam akan menjadi jadwal mereka hari itu. Entah apa yang memotivasi _chairman Jetdale co_ tersebut, seharusnya _Alcaston_ berlabuh pagi itu dan sang _chairman_ kembali ke villa peristirahatan bersama Jackson. Tentu, keinginan Park Chanyeol adalah perintah. Hingga para staff dengan segera melakukan semua persiapan mereka agar rencana Chanyeol terwujud.

Pagi-pagi sekali, suara cicitan Jackson sudah terdengar. Si kecil dengan semangat membangunkan sang pengasuh, karena tampaknya sudah tak dapat menunggu untuk kegiatan mereka pagi itu. Langkah-langkah kaki mungil terdengar melewati Lorong, menuju ke sebuah kamar besar diujung. Sesekali pewaris Jetdale co itu akan melambai pada kru kapal yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Klek

Pintu mahoni mewah itu terbuka dengan pelan, menampakkan sosok Jackson yang sudah mengenakan pakaian selam berwarna biru tua. Senyuman lebar terpantri di paras tampan si kecil.

"DADDY!", teriak Jackson.

Dilanjutkan dengan suara derap kaki si kecil yang berlari menghampiri tempat tidur sang ayah. Dengan satu lompatan lincah, tubuh mungil itu sukses berada diatas tempat tidur dan menimpa badan kekar Chanyeol.

"Daddy bangun", pekik Jackson lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari yang lebih tua.

Erangan mulai terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Alam mimpi perlahan mulai meninggalkannya hingga mata kelinci itu mulai mengerjap pelan. Tubuh sang ayah menggeliat sesaat sebelum kembali pada posisi terlentang. Membiarkan jagoan kecilnya duduk nyaman di perut 'kotak-kotak' yang tak terbalut pakaian itu.

"Daddy", ujar Jackson. Suaranya terdengar menggemaskan.

"Hmm", gumaman serta kekehan lolos dari mulut Chanyeol sembari tangan lebarnya mengusak surai blonde Jackson. Mengundang kikikan senang si kecil.

"Daddy daddy ayo bangun! Kita akan menyelam kan?".

Chanyeol tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya. Tangan lebar sang chairman mencubit gemas hidung si kecil yang tak sabaran itu.

"Kita akan menyelam setelah Jack sarapan".

"Jack Jack sudah sarapan daddy!", pekik si kecil. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu biarkan daddy bangun, bersiap, sarapan, setelah itu kita menyelam. Apakah kita sepakat jagoan?".

Bibir Jackson tertarik lebar, menampakkan sederet gigi putih kecil yang lucu. Anggukan semangat ia berikan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Setelah Jackson turun dan berlari entah kemana, saat itulah Chanyeol memulai hari. Pria tampan itu memutuskan tidak mandi dan hanya membasuh wajah serta menggosok gigi. Dengan cepat ia menyambar pakaian selam ketat yang amat pas dengan tubuh berototnya. Hanya beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk menatap dirinya di pantulan kaca, sebelum tubuh tinggi itu meninggalkan kamar menuju dek atas.

Semua sudah siap dan seketika membungkuk saat Chanyeol tiba. Jackson sudah mengenakan peralatan menyelam yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya. Sedang Jessica si pengasuh dengan telaten tampak membetulkan pakaian pewaris Jetdale co tersebut.

Chanyeol menggulirkan pandangan ke sekitar. Alcaston kini sudah berhenti tepat di tengah lautan. Daratan terlihat amat kecil dikejauhan, dikaburkan oleh bias cahaya matahari yang menerpa air laut. Angin berhembus mengibarkan surai hitam Chanyeol. Mendadak hatinya berdebar.

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol melakukan penyelaman ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Ia merasa dipermainkan, entah oleh apa.

Semalam, Chanyeol amat yakin dirinya tak bermimpi. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol yakin bahwa sosok 'biru' itu nyata. Chanyeol bisa menyentuhnya, bisa merasakan lembut kulitnya, dan bisa merasakan bahwa itu bukanlah bentukan dari alam bawah sadarnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan setelah ia terbangun, sensasi debaran atas kejadian yang ia alami terasa hingga ia berbaring di kamar malam itu. Dari sana, Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa ia tak bermimpi. Tetapi pria tampan itu juga tak dapat menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berakhir diatas dek seolah-olah dirinya benar tertidur. Karena itu, secara mendadak Chanyeol meminta untuk _diving_ bersama Jackson di hari selanjutnya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan, mungkin penyelaman ini bisa membawa sedikit petunjuk bagi si tampan. Meskipun hanya secuil, namun bisa saja itu adalah jawaban yang benar-benar ia butuhkan.

"Tuan besar, anda siap?", itu adalah suara salah seorang kru yang juga mengenakan pakaian menyelam. Sepertinya siap mendampingi Chanyeol dan sang putera.

Sang chairman tersadar dari rangkaian pikirannya dan mengangguk. Kemudian membiarkan para kru melakukan tugasnya untuk memasang peralatan menyelam pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Kau, tidak perlu ikut terjun bersamaku. Berjagalah diatas sini. Aku akan baik-baik saja", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Mungkin saja tersisip secuil harapan si 'biru' akan muncul lagi, dan kehadiran kru berperawakan besar ini bisa saja membuatnya takut. Chanyeol, akan mengantisipasi apapun bahkan hingga hal terkecil asal dapat melihat sosok itu lagi.

"Ya tuan? Tetapi, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi? Ini adalah samudera lepas, banyak hewan berbahaya dibawah sana".

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Matanya tampak mengintimidasi.

"Aku adalah ketua club menyelam di _Oxford_ ketika kuliah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir", ujar Chanyeol lagi. Agaknya ucapan sang _chairman_ membuat kru tersebut ciut dan mengangguk pasrah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu

Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang berarti. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara ocehan Jackson dan sang ayah yang menimpalinya. Kini, duo Park beda usia itu sudah siap di ujung pagar kapal dan siap melakukan penyelaman. Jackson yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol, tampak melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada leher sang ayah.

Acungan jempol tanda keduanya sudah diizinkan terjun diberikan oleh Edgar, si _Chief Officer Alcaston._ Jackson melambaikan tangan gembulnya pada pria kebangsaan Inggris itu sebelum tubuh kecilnya dibawa terjun kedalam lautan oleh sang ayah.

Byur

Seketika para kru yang berada diatas dek merangsek mendekat kearah pagar. Melihat titik dimana kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu menghilang dibalik derasnya ombak lautan.

Dibawah sana, Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada Jackson. Membiarkan si kecil mengayunkan kaki serta tangannya dengan bebas. Pria tampan itu menyentuh tali yang melingkar di pinggangnya, memastikan ikatannya tak longgar. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menyusuri tali yang juga melingkar di pinggang Jackson. Setelah dirasa aman, chairman Jetdale co akhirnya melepaskan si kecil untuk berenang-renang disekitar Chanyeol. Tentu saja tubuh kecil itu tak dapat berenang terlalu jauh karena tali yang menyatukan keduanya. Ide Edgar, agar Jackson tidak terpisah dengan sang ayah.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus membuat Chanyeol dapat menikmati keindahan bawah laut yang terlihat jelas. Berbeda saat dirinya terjun di malam hari tanpa peralatan. Terasa menyeramkan karena hanya ada kegelapan sejauh mata memandang. Berbeda dengan kali ini.

Pria tampan itu dapat melihat ikan-ikan tengah berenang dibalik kacamata renangnya. Terumbu karang dibawah sana terlihat indah dengan beberapa kerang dan bintang laut berwarna-warni yang menghiasi.

Dibalik masker kecilnya, Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa si kecil sangat bersemangat, Kaki kecilnya yang dibalut _Fins_ berwarna neon itu bergerak-gerak cepat. Seolah menandakan bahwa dirinya ingin menyelam lebih dalam kearah terumbu karang.

Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan sang putera dan berenang lebih dalam. Senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya saat melihat Jackson mengangkat sebuah bintang laut berwarna kuning dan menelitinya seolah baru melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Pria tampan itu tertarik, sudah amat lama sejak terakhir ia menyelam seperti ini. Well, kejadian semalam tentu tak terhitung karena itu bisa dibilang percobaan bunuh diri. Rasanya setelah lulus kuliah, ia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk perusahaan dan seolah lupa cara bersenang-senang. Karena itu tak heran jika ia merasa bersemangat.

Iris gelap itu bergerak-gerak, meraup sebanyak mungkin keindahan untuk disimpan dalam buku-buku memorinya. Sesekali, ia akan mengikuti kemana arah Jackson yang kini sedang asik mengejar ikan-ikan kecil di sekitar karang. Memastikan bahwa si kecil baik-baik saja.

Hingga sesuatu menarik perhatian si tampan.

Adalah seekor bintang laut berwarna biru yang berkilat saat diterpa sinar matahari langsung mengenai permukaannya.

Indah

Mengingatkan Chanyeol akan sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Tanpa berfikir, pria tampan itu berenang mendekat. Sinar matahari seolah menjadi lampu sorot dimana sang bintang laut adalah aktrisnya. Keindahan warna biru itu membuat Chanyeol berdebar dan tak sabar untuk menyentuhnya.

Tentu bukan karena sang bintang laut, melainkan karena sesuatu yang diam-diam ia inginkan kehadirannya. Bahkan mungkin tanpa disadari olehnya.

Perlahan tangan berotot itu terulur untuk menyentuh si bintang laut. Senyuman mengembang di bibir saat dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat bintang laut yang ukurannya cukup besar tersebut ke depan mata.

Ketika itulah Chanyeol melihatnya.

Bersamaan dengan biru si bintang laut masuk ke netra, disinari oleh sang mentari.

Chanyeol melihat gelang Mutiara hitam asing yang berkilat indah menghiasi pergelangan tangannya.

Perlahan jemari kokohnya yang bebas terulur, lembut menyentuh permukaan Mutiara yang berkilat. Dibalik masker, kening _chairman Jetdale co_ itu mengernyit. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memiliki gelang Mutiara hitam, Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang menyukai perhiasan untuk lelaki. Mungkin sesekali ia akan memakai cincin dengan hiasan sederhana dan jam tangan. Namun gelang? Sepertinya mustahil.

Sekali lagi, ia coba mengamati gelang yang tersemat pada pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha mengamati benda asing yang secara ajaib melekat di tubuhnya. Otaknya berusaha mengingat mungkinkah ada saat dimana ia benar-benar lupa akan gelang ini.

Namun nihil.

Ia tertidur di dek, dibangunkan Jackson, dan setelahnya ia menghabiskan waktu di kamar.

Setidaknya hingga pagi tadi.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan gelang itu saat dikamar mandi.

Mungkin untuk bagian ini, Chanyeol hanya terlalu mengantuk untuk memperhatikan.

Kedua iris itu terpejam, berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin tak ada dalam buku memorinya sama sekali.

Sampai kesadaran menerpa bak angin di musim dingin, membuatnya bergidik.

Mungkin kejadian semalam memang bukanlah mimpi.

Mungkin semua itu nyata.

Dan mau tak mau, Chanyeol dihadapkan pada teka-teki baru yang entah bagaimana dapat ia pecahkan.

* * *

Heart of The Ocean

* * *

"Selamat malam, Tuan Park. Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jongin".

Seorang pria tengah membungkuk hormat, sebelum mengulurkan satu tangannya kepada sang Chairman.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan menjabat tangan pria tampan ber-jas abu-abu dihadapannya.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Kim, senang bertemu dengan anda", ujarnya.

Kim Jongin, adalah seorang pria tampan misterius yang bisa dibilang memiliki pengetahuan banyak mengenai lautan. Mungkin lebih banyak dari yang diketahui oleh seluruh orang di muka bumi. Usianya tergolong muda, masih 24 tahun namun sudah menyandang gelar _Professor of Oceanography_ di _Harvard University._

Mustahil?

Tentu, namun seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Rumor mengatakan, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu darimana ia berasal. Kim Jongin tidak memiliki orang tua, tidak memiliki sejarah pasti atas jejak kehidupan masa kecilnya. Mereka mengatakan ia lahir di Korea Selatan dan menetap di USA.

Namun hanya itu, sisanya tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol pernah mendengar nama Kim Jongin. Beberapa teman Chanyeol pernah membicarakan pria tampan berkulit tan tersebut. Namun ia tidak benar-benar mengenalnya.

Chairman _Jetdale co_ itu hanya meminta Edgar, mencarikan seorang ahli lautan terpercaya untuk membantunya menjelaskan lebih dalam soal apa yang ia alami. Tidak menyangka jika kenalan Edgar itu adalah Kim Jongin. Benar, Kim Jongin yang ini. Sebuah rasa lega perlahan tersusup di hati Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya harus mengganggu waktu libur anda, Tuan Kim. Namun sesuatu terjadi dan saya hanya membutuhkan anda menjelaskan secara terperinci untuk saya", Ujar Chanyeol ketika pria berjas itu sudah duduk nyaman di ruangan sang Chairman.

Seperti takdir yang menuntunnya, merupakan suatu kebetulan Jongin sedang berada di Jeju untuk liburan. Dan tampaknya pria muda itu tak keberatan saat Edgar meminta bantuan dan secara otomatis mengiyakan.

"Tentu Tuan Park, tidak ada masalah. Saya senang bercerita mengenai lautan".

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya mengangkat gelas wine dan menyesapnya sedikit.

Bunyi gelas dan meja yang beradu terdengar, diikuti dengan sang Chairman yang berdiri dan berpindah untuk mendekat pada Jongin. Pria berjas itu mengernyit bingung dengan gesture Chanyeol.

"Mutiara ini, apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?", ucap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri tepat disamping sang professor. Tangannya terulur tepat dihadapan Jongin, menunjukkan sebuah gelang Mutiara hitam yang mengkilat. "Aku tahu ini bukan barang palsu. Jadi aku ingin anda menjelaskannya padaku, Professor Kim".

Tanpa sadar, Jongin membulatkan mata. Menatap kaget pada benda familiar yang melingkari pergelangan tangan sang Chairman. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah.

"D…darimana anda mendapatkan ini tuan Park?".

Chanyeol berdeham.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting bukan professor Kim?".

Perlahan Jongin memejamkan mata lalu menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang mendadak masuk ke benaknya.

"Itu adalah Mutiara Hitam. Sebuah Mutiara dari Pasifik Selatan yang amat langka. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja di dunia. Tidak seperti Mutiara lainnya, Mutiara hitam hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh tiram bibir hitam kualitas terbaik. Beternaknya pun tak mudah. Inti kerang berbentuk bulat akan diselipkan bersama sepotong kecil jaringan mantel, yakni lapisan daging di bagian dalam cangkang, dari donor yang hidup dan peternak akan benar-benar mengawasi pertumbuhan kerang yang hidup di laguna…"

"Professor, maaf menginterupsi. Namun bisakah anda… Ya, menggunakan Bahasa yang tidak terlalu alamiah? Maksudku, Bahasa yang bisa kumengerti", ujar Chanyeol. Keningnya beradu, menunjukkan kebingungan yang nyata pada paras tampan sang Chairman.

"Baiklah tuan Park. Mudahnya begini. Mutiara Hitam hanya dihasilkan oleh tiram bibir hitam kualitas terbaik. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membentuk satu Mutiara. Itupun jika 'inti' yang kubicarakan tadi diterima atau cocok dengan si kerang. Dari sepuluh kerang, mungkin hanya dua yang berhasil. Atau jika sedang beruntung, lima hingga tujuh. Itupun tidak semua menghasilkan kualitas terbaik, seperti yang anda kenakan".

Jongin menoleh dan menatap penuh arti pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksud anda Professor?".

"Mutiara hitam adalah permata yang sangat amat langka. Dan gelang anda, bisa mencapai trilyunan di pasaran. Saya yakin anda tentu membelinya di tempat terpercaya, Tuan Park. Anda tidak tertipu", ujar Jongin.

"Tunggu, tunggu professor. Aku tidak membelinya… Aku, seseorang memberikan ini padaku".

Hening.

Jongin mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Berusaha mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

"Ya, Tuan Park? Seseorang memberikan pada anda? Cuma-Cuma?".

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu berbalik. Menatap keluar jendela. Lautan terbentang luas dihadapannya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia, Professor".

Jongin masih terdiam. Tidak tahu bagaimana merespon ucapan pimpinan Jetdale co itu. Mustahil jika seseorang memberikan perhiasan se langka itu secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Katakan padaku, apakah anda percaya akan Siren, Professor Kim?".

Chanyeol menoleh, bersamaan dengan Jongin yang balas menatap sang Chairman. Wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat menerka apa itu.

"Hanya 5% dari keseluruhan laut di bumi yang sudah dijamah oleh manusia. Siapa yang tahu ada apa di dalam sana, Tuan Park".

Perlahan Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. Matanya tak lepas menatap sang professor. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pebisnis handal, ia memiliki 'penciuman' tajam yang dapat menangkap ekpresi, rasa gugup, dan keganjilan. Bertahun-tahun ia berhubungan dengan banyak orang dari berbagai dunia, membuat chairman _Jetdale co_ ini dengan mudah menebak apa yang dipikirkan partner bisnisnya. Hal ini sepertinya juga berlaku pada Jongin.

"Jadi, anda percaya? Atau mungkin anda pernah melihatnya, Professor?", ujar Chanyeol hati-hati.

Jongin seolah kaku ditempatnya, mendadak tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungguh pria tampan itu tak menyangka Park Chanyeol sangat mengintimidasi.

"Saya hanya mengatakan kita tidak benar-benar tahu ada apa didalam sana, Tuan Park. Segala hal tampak mungkin jika kita tidak tahu, bukan?".

"Mommy pernah mengatakan bahwa air mata Siren berwarna hitam".

Itu adalah Jackson, yang tiba-tiba menyembul dibalik meja dengan es krim coklat digenggaman. Iris Chanyeol membola. Seingatnya, Jackson sedang diluar dengan Jessica. Bagaimana bisa si kecil itu menyusup ke ruangannya?

"Jack? Sedang apa kau disana?", ujar Chanyeol. Diikuti Jongin yang menatap heran dengan sosok kecil misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Makan es krim dan mengambil _iPad_ ku. Tertinggal di ruangan daddy. Tapi aku mendengar daddy berbicara soal Siren dan Mutiara Hitam. Jadi aku tinggal", kikik si kecil.

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir sang ayah. Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Membiarkan si kecil merangsek mendekat kearah dua pria dewasa yang tampak tegang tersebut.

" _Hello! Jackson Park Imnida!_ Anda siapa _uncle?_ ", ujar Jackson sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Mengundang senyuman di bibir Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, ah kau pintar sekali anak muda. Bisa kulihat menurun dari siapa", ujar Jongin. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sebagai respon.

"Sekarang katakan pada daddy, apa yang kau bilang soal air mata hitam tadi hm? Sudah kubilang ibumu terlalu banyak meracuni dongeng padamu".

Jackson mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kemudian dengan hati-hati mendudukkan diri disamping sang ayah. Berusaha agar es krimnya tak mengotori sofa putih tersebut.

"Mommy mengatakan bahwa Siren meneteskan Mutiara berwarna hitam saat mereka menangis…"

"Hanya keturunan raja lautan yang bisa menghasilkan Mutiara saat menangis. Hitam saat sedih, dan putih saat bahagia", potong Jongin tanpa sadar.

Seketika Chanyeol menoleh. Menatap lekat pada sang professor.

Kali ini Chanyeol yakin, Jongin mengetahui sesuatu, yang tidak diketahui manusia pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana anda tahu, professor?".

"Siren adalah predator laut yang kuat. Berada satu baris dengan Hiu dan merupakan saingan tunggal Megalodon, hiu prasejarah yang kita tahu tak tertandingi kekuatannya. Legenda menyebutkan, Siren adalah klan bangsawan, pemimpin dari lautan. Meskipun begitu, hanya raja laut dan keturunanannya lah yang bisa menghasilkan Mutiara hitam saat benar-benar sedih. Mutiara terbaik yang jika di dunia kita dihargai tinggi, lebih dipuja dibanding berlian", Ujar Jongin. Pria itu menyesap sedikit kopi nya sebelum melanjutkan. "Selain itu, keturunan bangsawan biasanya memiliki surai berwarna warni sesuai dengan sisiknya. Siren lain kebanyakan berambut hitam, dan berparas rupawan. Namun bangsawan? Mereka tiada duanya. Terindah dari yang terindah. Bahkan seorang perompak tak dapat berpaling saat bertemu dengan raja lautan. Semua itu ada di buku dongeng. Aku membacanya".

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi jelas.

Semua teka-teki itu terpecahkan begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Jongin menjawab semuanya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol kembali mengangkat lengannya. Menatap lekat pada gelang yang bertengger di pergelangannya. Kilatan yang terpancar dari iris gelap itu tampak tajam, dan menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat terdefinisi.

"Terimakasih Professor Kim, kurasa semua itu bukan hanya mimpi eh?".

Chairman Jetdale co itu dengan tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Senyuman tampan nan misterius menghiasi paras rupawannya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol", ujarnya.

Sesaat Jongin tak memahami apa maksud si tinggi. Namun begitu ia sadar, dengan hati-hati tangannya balas terulur. Menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dan menggoyangkannya mantap.

"Jongin"

"Jack Jack!", cicit Jackson tiba-tiba. Diiringi dengan kikikan lucu khas anak kecil.

Mencairkan suasana tegang yang sejak tadi menyelimuti.

* * *

Heart of The Ocean

* * *

Deburan ombak yang menghantam bebatuan sekitar pantai terdengar amat jelas di sekitar. Hembusan angin malam menerpa surai hitam seorang pria tinggi yang menempati sebuah batu besar hitam di pinggiran. Kakinya bergoyang, menikmati dingin air laut yang berada dibawah sana. Punggungnya beristirahat nyaman pada permukaan batu, serta matanya tak lepas menatap hamparan gelap diatas sana.

Jutaan bintang di langit luas menjadi teman si tinggi di tengah kesunyian.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berlabuh setelah pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. Pria tinggi itu memutuskan sudah saatnya ia kembali ke villa karena tampaknya Jackson sudah kehabisan tempat bermain di kapal luas itu. Mereka tiba tengah hari tadi saat matahari berada di puncak singgasana. Jackson terlihat bersemangat, sedang Chanyeol mengawasi para pelayan yang tengah membereskan seluruh barang bawaan anak dan ayah tersebut.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga senja telah menjemput. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyendiri setelah puteranya tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Pria tampan itu dengan yakin melangkah keluar melewati bibir pantai dan berjalan ketengah. Tepat saat air laut menyentuh lutut, Chanyeol memutuskan duduk diatas batu yang terlihat cukup aman untuk diduduki serta cukup luas untuk berbaring.

Hembusan nafas Lelah lolos dari bibir tebalnya, dengan hati-hati si tampan mengangkat pergelangan tangan keatas. Kembali mengamati gelang Mutiara hitam yang masih bertengger ditempatnya.

Pertemuannya dengan Jongin membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa sosok itu nyata. Chanyeol bertemu dengannya, Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol menciumnya.

Namun ia masih tidak dapat menyimpulkan bagaimana semalam seolah seperti mimpi.

Padahal semua itu nyata.

Chanyeol sadar, dan gelang ini adalah buktinya.

Saat ini yang ada dipikiran si tampan adalah, Siren merupakan makhluk yang bisa dibilang berada di negeri dongeng anak-anak. Dan tidak mustahil jika mereka memiliki kekuatan. Membuatnya kering mungkin?

Entahlah, Chanyeol memang bukanlah pria yang percaya akan dongeng. Namun semua ini amat nyata baginya untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu si 'biru' itu. Cinta mungkin terlalu mustahil karena tidak mungkin ia melupakan Eva secepat itu. Namun hatinya berdebar senang saat melihat sosok itu. Debaran yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Apakah Chanyeol akan menangkap sosok itu dan membuat akuarium khusus sebagai atraksi?

Memang dia adalah seorang pebisnis, tapi Chanyeol bukan orang kejam seperti itu.

Lagipula, sosok itu terlalu indah untuk di eksploitasi. Chanyeol puas hanya dengan melihatnya sendiri.

Lagi ia dibawa pada kebingungan tak berujung.

Ia tidak tahu jika itu sebuah perasaan cinta, atau suka.

Karena bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh cinta pada sosok yang ditemuinya dalam mimpi?

Sosok yang bahkan belum ia ketahui jelas keberadaannya.

Sosok yang bahkan bukan manusia?

Namun, ia juga tak bisa menjelaskan rasa posesif akan makhluk itu. Perasaan tidak ingin seseorang menangkap atau memilikinya.

Chanyeol dilemma.

Ia tak menyangka, kematian Eva akan membawanya kepada takdir yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin. Tiba-tiba saja semua pikiran itu membuatnya Lelah.

Tiba-tiba saja, alunan melodi asing itu terngiang di telinganya. Membuat bibir sang chairman bergerak secara reflek dan menyanyikan bait demi bait lagi tersebut.

Lagu yang kini ia yakini berasal dari sosok biru indah tersebut.

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar hangat, seperti cokelat panas di musim salju. Manis dan menenangkan. Membelah sunyinya lautan. Berkolaborasi dengan deburan ombak yang menjadi pengiring si tampan.

SPLASH

Hingga sebuah suara terdengar tepat setelah pria tampan itu menyelesaikan lagunya untuk kedua kali.

Agaknya suara cipratan air itu terdengar aneh ditelinga lebar Chanyeol.

Bunyinya yang tak sinkron dengan ritme ombak, membuat si tinggi sadar bahwa cipratan itu ditimbulkan oleh sesuatu.

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol berdentum. Seolah tahu sesuatu tengah terjadi.

Sontak Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi siaga. Mata tajamnya menyisir sekitar. Berusaha menangkap sosok yang ia harapkan.

Sebuah keyakinan tiba-tiba saja menyusupi hati Chanyeol. Mempengaruhinya, mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah terfikirkan.

Mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk itu.

Dengan satu pejaman mata untuk penguat diri, Chanyeol membuka bibir menawannya.

"Aku tahu kau disana", ucap Chanyeol. Cukup agar sosok itu bisa mendengar, namun tak terlalu keras agar makhluk itu tak ketakutan.

"Aku tahu kau nyata. Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku. Dan terimakasih untuk gelang ini. Sangat indah", lanjutnya.

Hening. Masih tidak ada jawaban atau setidaknya tanda bahwa sosok itu merespon.

Namun Chanyeol tak putus asa, ia meneruskan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku bersumpah…", helaan nafas kembali terdengar. "Tidak bisakah aku… melihatmu?", ujarnya hati-hati.

Lagi-lagi kesunyian yang menjawab.

Hanya desahan angin yang terdengar selama beberapa menit.

Sampai putus asa menjadi pilihan sang Chairman.

"Apa yang kulakukan", gumamnya sembari perlahan mengangkat tubuh, bersiap turun dari batu karena malam sudah semakin larut. Dan ia bisa gila jika terus berbicara sendiri.

"Selamat malam".

Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar.

Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa itu nyata, namun ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke posisi semula. Matanya kembali siaga. Kalau-kalau sosok itu bersembunyi di kegelapan malam.

"Aku tahu kau disana… Aku hanya ingin melihatmu".

Hening selama beberapa saat, sampai suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Tidak".

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol menangkap bayangan hitam dibalik bebatuan besar beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Dengan hati-hati, si tampan merangsek turun. Berusaha mendekat.

Selangkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

"Jika kau mendekat, aku akan pergi", ucap suara itu lagi saat jarak mereka hanya terpisah sekitar satu meter saja.

Pria tampan itu membatu.

Mungkin legenda memang benar bahwa makhluk itu predator lautan yang berada di puncak rantai makanan.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol pelan, sangat pelan hingga dirinya sendiri tak dapat mendengar.

Namun sosok itu, dapat mengetahuinya.

Oh sungguh Chanyeol merinding membayangkan dirinya berurusan dengan sesuatu yang amat berbahaya, yang mungkin dapat membunuhnya dalam sekejap.

"Nyawamu, akan berbahaya jika kau melihatku", bisik suara itu.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, namun tampaknya pria tampan itu sudah memutuskan suara itu menjadi salah satu dalam daftar favoritnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, berada di tiga teratas.

"Aku adalah pria yang kuat".

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi, manusia", ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Entah kenapa percakapan ini sangat lucu.

Mendengar sesuatu memanggilnya 'manusia' menggelitik hati si tinggi sampai ia tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?".

Chairman _Jetdale co_ itu berdeham.

"Entahlah, kau yang pertama kali memanggilku 'manusia'. Sangat lucu".

"Mungkin karena aku adalah 'bukan manusia' pertama yang berbicara denganmu?".

Kikikan halus sosok itu terdengar, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Apakah mereka baru saja bercanda?

"Sungguh, aku sangat ingin melihatmu lagi. Kau, sangat… indah", cetus Chanyeol akhirnya. Memberanikan diri.

Sosok itu terdiam. Cukup lama hingga Chanyeol mengira dirinya kembali sendirian.

"Kau bisa melihatku, ketika saatnya tepat". Jawab sosok itu akhirnya.

"Kapan?", tantang Chanyeol.

Sunyi selama beberapa detik.

"Selamat malam manusia…".

SPLASH

Chanyeol berkedip bingung. Kedua alisnya beradu menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Hey… Kau masih disana kan?".

Sepi. Hanya desahan angin yang terdengar.

"Halo?".

Dengan panik, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Pria tampan itu tanpa menunggu melongok ke batu besar dimana ia melihat bayangan sosok itu.

Tetapi nihil.

Tiada siapapun disana.

Hanya ada deburan ombak yang tertinggal, menemani Chanyeol yang kembali sendirian.

Pria tinggi itu akhirnya menyerah, memutuskan sudah cukup untuk hari ini dan kembali ke villa. Berfikir mungkin saja Jackson tengah mencari sang ayah.

.

.

Tetapi siapa yang sangka, saat yang tepat itu tiba cukup cepat.

Lima jam setelah Chanyeol berkomunikasi dengan sosok itu.

Si tampan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Selembar handuk melilit pinggangnya dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka begitu saja. Satu tangan Chanyeol sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah sembari ia melangkah ke balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Tiba-tiba saja ingin menghirup udara segar.

Suasana sangat sunyi, Jackson dan seluruh pelayan telah tidur. Dan memang, mereka berada di sebuah pantai pribadi hanya dihuni oleh keluarga Park. Sehingga tidak heran jika hanya mereka manusia yang berlalu Lalang sejak tadi.

Chairman Jetdale co itu mengalungkan handuk kecilnya di leher dan bersandar pada pagar. Kristal gelapnya bergerak menyisir sepanjang bibir pantai. Berusaha menikmati pemandangan malam yang menyenangkan.

Namun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menjadi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dikejauhan, ia bisa melihat batu dimana tubuhnya bersandar tadi.

Alih-alih kosong, ditempat ia berbaring kini sosok lain berada disana.

Menyenderkan tubuh putih itu sedang ujung sirip ekornya bergoyang di dalam air.

Chanyeol melihatnya.

Untuk pertama kali, dalam keadaan benar-benar yakin.

Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh, namun mata elang Chanyeol dapat jelas melihat sosok itu.

Terlihat persis seperti gambaran yang ia lihat dalam mimpi atau bahkan 'yang ia kira mimpi'.

Benar-benar indah, bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini.

Mata biru sosok itu bersinar ditengah kegelapan. Rambut birunya yang basah berkibar terkena angin. Menampakkan paras menawan yang kini tengah tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Oh sungguh sang chairman tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Karena setelah itu ia memejamkan mata untuk mengusir halusinasinya.

Namun saat kelopaknya terbuka, sosok itu masih disana.

Masih tersenyum.

Dan matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Diam-diam si tampan mencubiti lengannya dengan keras. Berusaha memastikan bahwa ini memang nyata. Dan benar saja, ia mendesis saat rasa panas menjalar di kulitnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat benar-benar menyadari bahwa sosok itu memang nyata. Senyuman tampan terkembang menghiasi parasnya. Membalas senyuman manis nan cantik di kejauhan.

"Kau nyata, aku bisa melihatmu", bisik Chanyeol.

Tanpa ia duga, sosok itu mengangguk.

Sontak si pria tampan membola. Si 'biru', bisa mendengar ucapannya?

Jarak mereka amat jauh, sangat mustahil jika sosok itu bisa mendengar.

Namun, bagaimana?

Si 'biru' menyenderkan separuh tubuhnya pada batu. Lekukan di pinggangnya terlihat jelas dan sangat menggoda. Senyuman manis tak lepas dari paras indah makhluk itu. Diam-diam Chanyeol menelan liurnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih", gumam Chanyeol.

Di kejauhan, si tampan bisa melihat kepala bersurai biru itu mengangguk. Membalas ucapannya dengan isyarat.

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari.

Bahwa mereka berbeda, sangat amat berbeda.

Tentu makhluk itu merasa asing, begitupun Chanyeol.

Mereka adalah dua makhluk yang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Waktu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membantu dua insan itu agar saling mempercayai.

Supaya sosok itu percaya bahwa Chanyeol tak akan menyakitinya.

Dan Chanyeol pun percaya, bahwa makhluk itu tidak akan memangsanya.

Hingga saat itu tiba, bagi mereka mendekat. Mencoba meleburkan dunia yang amat berbeda itu menjadi satu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Haiiiii! akhirnya aku up Chapter 3 hihi. Maaf lama yaaaaa soalnya minggu lalu full banget jadi gak sempat up. Aku takut malah mengecewakan jadi aku pending hehe. Anywayyy, terimakasih buat semua review kaliaaan. aku udah baca semuaa dan omg aku seneng ternyata respon kalian sama cerita ini bagus. aku gak nyangka hihi makasih banyak yaa..**

 **Terutamaa makasih buat yang udah mau baca, review, fav, dan follow ff ku. Kalian emang tebaiik.**

 **jangan lupa review chap ini jugaa yaa biar aku tahu siapa tahu ada yang kurang hehe.**

 **BTW alasan aku agak lama mempertemukan mereka ada di bagian akhir chapter ini yaa guys.**

 **Karena memang mereka berbeda, dan menyatukan dua hal berbeda dibutuhkan waktu. Bersatu berarti percaya dan terbiasa. hihi**

 **Thank youuuu**

 **I laff youu all!**

 **Kileela**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Jeju, 2018**_

"Kau tahu kan, bahwa manusia tidak memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam sepertimu. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak protes berlebihan karena volumeku", ujar Chanyeol. Suara beratnya beradu dengan angin malam yang tengah berhembus.

Decakan terdengar dari sosok lain yang berada dibalik batu.

Benar, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu sedang bersandar nyaman pada batu. Ekornya sesekali mengibas, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak kecil yang menenangkan. Setidaknya bagi si tinggi, sebagai tanda bahwa sosok biru cantik itu masih disana.

Seminggu sudah berlalu seperti kedipan mata sejak pertama kali Chanyeol berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun. Tidak banyak kemajuan, mereka masih berkomunikasi dengan batu hitam besar sebagai penghalang. Meskipun, semakin lama jarak mereka semakin dekat hanya terpisah sebuah batu tinggi menjulang yang mampu menutupi sang siren, sedang Chanyeol berada di batu besar mendatar. Tepat berhadapan dengan batu tempat si 'biru' bersembunyi.

Keduanya memang belum bisa menatap paras satu sama lain, saling melepar senyum serta menyalurkan emosi terpendam melalui binar tatapan mata. Tetapi, bagi si tinggi itu sudah cukup. Karena mendengar suara indah Baekhyun pun sudah menyenangkan.

Dari hal-hal kecil, keduanya mulai saling membuka diri. Membiarkan satu sama lain masuk untuk mengambil kepercayaan yang masih tersimpan rapat di kedalaman sebuah ego. Dimulai dari hal kecil seperti nama, sang manusia dan sang siren akhirnya menjadi dekat tanpa disadari. Sungguh keduanya tidak menyangka hal tersebut akan terjadi dengan mudah. Namun baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, dapat melihat seberkas aspek diri mereka pada satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa senang saat bersama. Merasa bahwa tanpa berusaha keras, keduanya dapat mengerti maksud satu sama lain.

Setiap malam, saat semua yang berada di villa tertidur, Chanyeol akan mengendap-endap keluar. Menuju sebuah batu besar tempat ia menghabiskan malam selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Hari kedua setelah pertemuan itu, Chanyeol kira Baekhyun tak akan muncul. Sungguh ia tidak sengaja. Pria tampan itu hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, mungkin menyalakan sebatang rokok untuk menghilangkan stress. Sehingga tanpa berfikir sepasang kaki panjang itu melangkah memasuki lautan. Bagian bawah celana jeans nya basah, namun ia tidak peduli. Begitu saja, ia menghempaskan tubuh dan menyandar pada batu.

Matanya terpejam, mulutnya sibuk menghisap rokok, sedang telinganya siaga. Berjaga dan focus mendengarkan tiap suara yang ada disekitar. Namun malam itu agaknya cukup sunyi, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari harmoni yang diciptakan oleh alam. Hingga ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan datang malam itu.

Tetapi si tinggi salah. Sepertinya Baekhyun menguasai kemampuan untuk berada di suatu tempat tanpa diketahui.

Si Biru cantik itu sudah berada di balik batu ketika ia datang.

'Selamat malam, manusia' adalah sapaan pertama yang ia dengar. Sempat membuatnya terlonjak sesaat, sebelum sang chairman tertawa pelan karena panggilan itu. Dari sanalah, kebiasaan itu terbentuk. Tanpa ada perjanjian, keduanya akan selalu datang mengunjungi satu sama lain.

Tiada kata terucap, tetapi janji dalam sebentuk isyarat terjalin, bahwa tiap malam adalah waktu mereka untuk bertemu. Tanpa dipastikan, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun tahu bahwa satu sama lain pasti akan datang saat mereka disana.

Awalnya terasa canggung, Chanyeol kira Baekhyun adalah si pemalu dan mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Mengingat dunia keduanya sangat berbeda. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia salah. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Tampaknya pangeran lautan tersebut banyak belajar mengenai dunia manusia hingga berbicara dengan Baekhyun tidak terasa asing. Layaknya berbicara dengan seorang sahabat. Membuat Chanyeol lupa bahwa sosok dibalik batu itu tidak memiliki dua kaki, sepertinya.

"Kalian payah. Bahkan paus yang tidak memiliki gigi saja pendengarannya tajam", kikik Baekhyun.

Dengusan si tinggi berikan sebagai jawaban, diselipi senyuman simpul yang tak dapat dilihat oleh sang siren. Benar, mereka sudah mencapai tahap dimana dapat mengejek satu sama lain tanpa canggung.

Progres yang sesungguhnya terlalu cepat untuk Chanyeol. Sang Chairman adalah orang yang sulit membuka diri dan dekat dengan seseorang. Tidak heran, Chanyeol adalah sosok dengan jutaan ekspektasi tinggi yang diberikan padanya. Ia hanya tak ingin terlihat 'mudah' dimata khalayak. Milyaran hingga trilyunan uang serta aset berada di bawah kendalinya, jutaan keluarga bergantung padanya, sedikit saja ia lengah, siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Sehingga, memang sepantasnya jika ia memiliki ratusan 'tameng' yang melindungi emosi asli sang chairman.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan makhluk besar bersirip, Baekhyun. Sungguh menjatuhkan harga diriku".

"Aku hanya berbicara fakta".

Keduanya tertawa pelan, kemudian suasana kembali hening.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dengan satu tangan yang ia jadikan bantal. Matanya terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah. Sedangkan dibalik batu, Baekhyun tengah bersandar nyaman dan kedua tangannya sibuk merangkai kerang-kerang menjadi satu, entah untuk apa.

"Baek, malam itu… Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Saat aku menceburkan diri dan kau memberiku gelang. Saat…", hening sesaat Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. "Kita berciuman…".

Sontak, jemari lentik sang siren berhenti. Deguban jantungnya mendadak liar saat kejadian malam itu kembali terputar di benak. Bibir merah mungil tersebut mendadak kelu, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Baekhyun? Kau masih disana kan?".

Sang siren menghela nafas, lalu membiarkan kesunyian berlangsung sedikit lama. Sebelum memutuskan untuk merespon ucapan si tinggi.

"Ya, aku masih disini".

Chanyeol yang tadi sudah dalam posisi panik kalau-kalau si biru sudah pergi, kini kembali merasa rileks. Matanya kembali terpejam untuk menikmati hembusan angin.

"Aku tidak memaksa, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku bisa mengerti jika, kau tahu, itu adalah rahasia kaum mu".

Kekehan kecil yang manis terdengar, membuat sesuatu didalam rongga dada Chanyeol bergetar. Getaran yang menyenangkan tentu saja.

"Kejadian malam itu, kau tidak bermimpi. Aku meminta bantuan temanku untuk membuatmu merasa seolah-seolah itu adalah mimpi. Tetapi sungguh aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memasangkan gelang itu. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku menemuimu, meskipun kau tidak dapat melihatku".

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk segaris senyum. Tidak munafik, si tinggi juga ikut merasakan debaran sangat mengingat malam itu.

"Kau tahu aku selalu berharap untuk kembali melihatmu. Tetapi aku mengerti jika kau belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku", Ujar Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu kembali menggerakkan tubuh untuk mencari posisi yang pas sebelum melanjutkan. "Tetapi, apakah semua siren memiliki kekuatan? Maksudku seperti _superhero_? Kau bilang temanmu bisa mengembalikanku ke tempat semula. Apakah dia seperti _Hulk, atau Thanos?"._

"Tidak, manusia", kikik Baekhyun. "Temanku bisa mengontrol waktu. Kembali ke masa lalu dan mempercepat ke masa depan atau bahkan menghentikannya sesaat".

"WOAH, itu keren sekali", decak Chanyeol kagum. Baekhyun masih terkikik ditempat persembunyiannya mendengar reaksi si tinggi yang menurut sang siren terlalu berlebihan.

"Lalu apa kekuatanmu? Menghilang dan muncul secara ajaib?".

"Eyyyy, kau pikir aku hantu", desis Baekhyun. "Aku bisa mengontrol cahaya", lanjut Baekhyun pelan. Tiba-tiba merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Cahaya? Seperti kau bisa menyalakan dan mematikan lampu? Atau kau yang membuat cahaya?".

"Aku yang membuatnya, karena itu keberadaanku selalu terlihat bahkan di kegelapan laut".

Chanyeol terkekeh, sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat senyuman lebar yang tampan.

"Pantas saja kau sangat indah, sangat cantik. Semuanya masuk akal sekarang", cetus si tinggi. Sepertinya tanpa sadar, karena setelah itu Chanyeol menggerutu pelan sembari mengacak surai hitamnya.

Dibalik bebatuan, semburat merah tampak menghiasi pipi mulus sang siren akibat ucapan si tinggi. Tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya. Dan bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan, karena akan sangat memalukan jika tersipu dihadapan si manusia tampan.

"Hey, manusia… Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?", ujar Baekhyun. Berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sekaligus mencari jawaban atas rasa penasaran yang selama ini terpendam. Cukup lama, karena Baekhyun takut akan menyinggung Chanyeol. Namun ia memutuskan saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, namun dapat terdengar jelas di telinga tajam sang siren.

"Kau sudah mengetahui siapa namaku, namun panggilanmu tetap saja tak berubah. Seolah menekankan bahwa dirimu bukan manusia. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau hanya hantu lautan berbahaya yang ingin mengambil nyawaku dan menjadi temanmu di neraka".

"Tunggu tunggu. Bagian berbahaya memang benar. Tapi hantu? Yang benar saja. Kaum kami adalah kaum bangsawan!", cicit Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Oh andai si manusia dapat melihatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku, bangsawan lautan", kekeh Chanyeol. "Jadi kau ingin bertanya apa?".

Sang siren bersisik biru berdeham pelan. Berusaha kembali serius. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak pelan untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup.

"Kau tahu, malam itu… Saat kau lompat ke lautan pertama kali. Apa, yang terjadi?", ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol memejam. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat sang penyelamat akan menanyakan ini. Bohong jika Chanyeol mengatakan ia sudah sepenuhnya merelakan Eva. Rasa cinta yang terbentuk begitu kuat tak akan mudah musnah seperti itu.

Si tampan hanya berusaha melupakannya untuk sesaat dengan tidak membicarakannya. Terlebih ketika ia pertama bertemu Baekhyun dan mulai intens berada disekitar sang siren, semua ingatan menyedihkan itu seolah terlupakan. Perasaan sakit dan trauma tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Rasanya seperti kau berganti pada kertas putih baru yang masih bersih dan meninggalkan kertas penuh coretan tinta hitam permanen. Siap memulai awal baru dan memilih warna lain untuk ditorehkan pada kertas tersebut. Apapun, selain hitam yang menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak harus mengatakannya", lirih Baekhyun karena si tampan tak kunjung memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Tidak Baek, aku harus membicarakan ini. Kau tahu, melepaskan sedikit beban", ujar Chanyeol.

Hening sesaat, pria tampan itu menarik nafas Panjang sebelum bibirnya kembali terbuka.

"Istriku, menceburkan diri secara tidak sengaja kedalam lautan. Menurut mereka, ia terpeleset. Tubuhnya tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya hingga gelap mata, dan…"

"Memutuskan untuk ikut?", bisik Baekhyun. Melanjutkan ucapan yang sepertinya berat terucap dari mulut si tinggi.

"Ya, aku menyesal. Sungguh, aku tidak membayangkan jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku. Bagaimana nasib anakku? Bagaimana dengan semua tanggung jawabku pada pekerjaanku. Aku tidak berfikir Panjang". Chanyeol tersenyum. Kilasan balik kejadian itu kembali memenuhi dirinya, menimbulkan sebuah denyutan menyakitkan di dada. "Tetapi, aku bersyukur kau datang. Selamanya, aku akan selalu mengingat itu".

Kedua sudut bibir mungil sang siren tertarik. Menghiasi paras indahnya. Kedua kristal biru itu menatap pada cakrawala yang terbentang dihadapannya, membiarkan debaran jantung menggila didalam sana.

"Entahlah, aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu. Kau tahu tidak seharusnya aku menyelamatkanmu, karena ya kaum kami suka menenggelamkan manusia. Namun saat melihatmu, entahlah sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan, aku tak boleh membiarkanmu mati".

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, aku tak pernah benar-benar mengatakan ini…", Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Kedua manik hitam si tinggi focus pada bayangan hitam yang ada dibalik batu. Seolah dirinya tengah menatap tepat pada kilau biru dari kristal indah sang siren. "Tapi, Terimakasih. Karena sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali. Mereka bilang kaum mu berbahaya. Aku tak percaya itu".

Satu tangan Baekhyun berpindah, menekan dada dimana deguban gila tengah terjadi. Berusaha menahannya, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak berarti. Kelopaknya beberapa kali berkedip, berusaha menahan rasa gugup.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Aku adalah pembunuh… Aku, berbahaya. Tidak seperti yang kau kira".

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Menikmati cicitan suara indah sang siren.

"Tidak, aku tahu. Kau adalah malaikat. Malaikatku", gumam Chanyeol.

Tampaknya, ucapan manis itu membuat bibir merah sang siren kelu. Ia tak mampu bahkan sekedar untuk merangkai kata balasan. Perutnya bergejolak, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu terngah berterbangan bebas didalam sana.

Pada akhirnya, ego yang menang. Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, Baekhyun memaksakan kalimat balasan yang terdengar gugup, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"A…apakah semua manusia pandai berbicara manis sepertimu, Park Chanyeol?".

Kekehan berat terdengar. Baekhyun bergidik sebagai akibatnya.

"Tidak, hanya pada makhluk indah seperti mu".

SPLASH

Bunyi riak air terdengar. Isyarat yang sudah diketahui Chanyeol sejak seminggu terakhir.

Bahwa sang siren sudah berenang pergi.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, tampaknya si 'biru' memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Sampai bertemu besok malam, malaikat penyelamatku", teriak Chanyeol.

Sekilas, ia melihat sebuah ekor besar kokoh berwarna biru berkilat yang menyembul di kejauhan, mengibas, dan meninggalkan sebuah cipratan air. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dibalik permukaan air.

* * *

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan besar", ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri tegap didepan pintu utama villa.

Jam dinding besar yang berada di tengah tangga menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi ketika chairman _Jetdale co_ itu kembali dari kegiatan lari paginya. Beberapa pelayan tampak berlalu-lalang untuk melakukan pekerjaan, sesekali mereka akan membungkuk hormat sebagai sapaan pagi pada tuannya. Suara cicitan burung camar di kejauhan terdengar menenangkan, menjadi pengingat semua insan disana bahwa didekat mereka lautan terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Sinar matahari sudah masuk melalui jendela-jendela kaca besar yang menghiasi sebagian besar villa, manjadi sebab kenapa suasana pagi disana amat cerah dan menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas, sebelum berjalan santai menaiki tangga menuju kamar utama. Satu tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil Ipod untuk mematikan benda pipih tersebut. Dengan kasar, ia menarik lepas earphone dari telinganya, lalu melemparkan benda itu keatas tempat tidur begitu saja.

Helaan nafas Lelah lolos dari bibirnya, dilanjutkan dengan kedua tangan kekar itu menarik lepas T-shirt putih hingga mengekspos tubuh berotot yang tengah berkeringat itu. Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju balkon, melemparkan kain putih yang ada digenggaman kedalam keranjang sesaat sebelum kakinya menapak pada lantai marmer balkon yang terasa dingin.

Hembusan angin seketika menerpa wajah dan mengibarkan surai hitamnya. Sebentuk senyuman terkembang pada paras tampan itu. Manik hitamnya berkilat menatap pada deburan ombak di kejauhan. Chanyeol kira, laut akan memberikan trauma yang dalam karena disanalah 'dunianya' direnggut. Tetapi, tanpa disangka sejak kejadian itu, laut seolah memberinya ketenangan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan. Rasanya menyenangkan seperti saat ia aktif dalam klub menyelam beberapa tahun lalu.

Mungkin saja, itu karena si 'biru' yang semakin hari semakin dalam masuk kedalam hidupnya. Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tak akan mengakui itu dengan mudah.

"Selamat pagi, cantik", bisik Chanyeol.

Desahan angin membawa bisikan itu terbang, mengantarkannya pada deburan ombak untuk diberikan pada sosok yang diam-diam ia rindukan. Makhluk yang menemani malam-malam dinginnya sejak seminggu terakhir.

Sejurus kemudian, hembusan angina itu kembali. Menerpa wajahnya lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Seolah menjadi pesan balasan tak bersuara yang ditujukan untuk si tinggi. Mungkin saja tanda bahwa 'si biru' sudah menerima pesannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pria dewasa yang tidak pernah percaya akan 'alam dapat berkomunikasi denganmu'. Bagi Chanyeol semua itu hanya ada di buku dongeng anak-anak. Karangan penulis yang tidak masuk akal. Ciptaan rumah produksi film kanak-kanak. Tetapi, sejak bertemu Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu merasa seperti memasuki dunia yang lain. Dimana ia bisa memahami pergerakan alam, seolah tengah berkomunikasi dengannya, mendengarkannya, dan menjawabnya.

Si tampan tidak menyangka dirinya bisa berubah menjadi lelaki melankolis yang dapat 'memahami alam' seperti ini. Namun sungguh, Chanyeol tidak menyesal. Karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, si tinggi, tampan, dominan, kaya raya, cerdas, dan super terkenal itu yakin bahwa dunia tidak hanya berotasi mengelilingi petakan 'kecil' yang merupakan 'daerah kekuasaannya'. Ada jutaan hal lain diluar sana, hal yang belum pernah ia percayai namun ada. Hal yang tak dapat ia kendalikan dalam telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam untuk terakhir kali sebelum berbalik masuk dan memulai harinya. Mandi adalah yang pertama ia lakukan, dilanjutkan dengan sarapan pagi dengan Jackson yang sudah tampak tampan menggunakan T-shirt dengan logo Superman di bagian dada dan celana jeans pendek selutut. Perbincangan hangat memenuhi villa sesaat setelahnya. Didominasi oleh si kecil yang menceritakan mimpinya dipenuhi antusiasme. Bunyi dentingan sumpit dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring menjadi latar belakang suara khas yang menyenangkan.

Disekeliling mereka, pelayan tengah berbaris menemani tuannya sarapan. Siaga kalau-kalau ada hal lain yang dibutuhkan. Diam-diam senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka saat mendengar ocehan menggemaskan sang tuan muda.

Usai sarapan, Jackson dengan semangat mengatakan akan bermain di pantai. Sang ayah menghadiahi ciuman sayang pada wajah kecil itu sebelum mengiyakan, dengan puluhan peringatan seperti tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan laut karena ombaknya yang besar.

Teriakan senang Jackson menggema memenuhi villa, sebelum tubuh kecil itu berlari keluar diikuti Jessica dan menghilang dibalik pintu utama. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang kini beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. Berkas yang sangat penting dan hanya dapat di tanda tangani oleh Chanyeol.

Bunyi bedebam pintu yang ditutup oleh kedua pelayan setelah Chanyeol masuk menandakan bahwa sang tuan besar, tidak dapat diganggu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Setidaknya itulah yang semua orang kira.

Nyatanya, sang chairman dengan mudah meminta pelayan menyuruh Kim Jongin masuk saat pria tan itu hadir tanpa membuat janji sebelumnya. Padahal, saat Jongdae sang kepala pelayan, mengatakan bahwa seseorang mencarinya, suara Chanyeol sudah terdengar tak bersahabat. Karena memang, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu sang Chairman ketika berada didalam ruang kerja. Jongdae yakin mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir dari karirnya karena membuat sang tuan besar marah, berarti kehilangan pekerjaan.

Tetapi sungguh pria tampan yang menggunakan setelan jas hitam itu tak menyangka, saat nama Kim Jongin disebutkan, sang Chairman berubah cerah. Matanya melebar senang meskipun tiada senyuman terkembang di wajah dingin itu. Suara tak bersahabat tadi berubah ringan dan memerintahkan agar Jongin dipersilahkan masuk.

Oh, kecurigaan Jongdae tidak sampai disitu. Lagi-lagi ia harus menahan agar rahangnya tak jatuh ketika melihat seorang Park Chanyeol, pemilik _Jetdale co_ berdiri tegak sembari merentangkan tangan untuk menyambut Kim Jongin kedalam pelukan.

Gidikan ngeri menjadi pengantar saat pria tampan itu menutup pintu. Menghilangkan sosok dua pria tampan itu dari pandangannya.

"Oh tuhan, apakah tuan besar sudah melupakan mendiang nyonya untuk pria itu?", gumamnya sembari memejamkan mata dramatis. Diikuti dengan gelengan kepala dan telapak tangan yang mengelus dada.

"Tidak tidak, berhentilah berfikiran macam-macam Kim Jongdae", Lanjutnya. Sebelum berlalu meninggalkan pintu. Sadar bahwa pekerjaannya masih banyak daripada ingin tahu urusan sang tuan besar.

.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba ini Jongin?".

Dua orang pria tampan dengan tinggi yang sedikit berbeda itu kini tengah duduk berhadapan. Chanyeol menjadi sang tuan rumah, tampak nyaman bersandar pada single sofa mewah berwarna hitam yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Sedang Jongin, tampak nyaman menghuni sofa panjang hitam yang berada di sebelah kiri sang chairman. Tangannya menggenggam gelas tinggi berisikan wine mahal yang disuguhkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hanya mengunjungi teman. Aku kebetulan berada disekitar sini. Kukira akan sulit memasuki property pribadi milik Park, nyatanya namaku cukup diterima disini eh?", kekeh Jongin.

Chanyeol kemudian mendengus dan tersenyum simpul. Jongin berubah menjadi pria yang cukup menyenangkan setelah keduanya sepakat untuk berteman.

"Tentu saja, pintu ku selalu terbuka untuk seorang teman", ujarnya. "Tapi aku yakin seorang Professor Kim Jongin tidak akan mengunjungi ku tanpa alasan kan?".

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau seorang businessman. Kau terlalu tajam bung", decak Jongin. Sejurus kemudian tangannya merogoh kedalam tas kulit hitam yang ia bawa. Menarik buku tebal dengan sampul bludru berwarna safir. "Hadiah untukmu".

Senyuman lebar terkembang, seolah Chanyeol sudah dapat menduganya. Dengan senang hati pria tampan itu menerima buku yang jauh-jauh dibawakan oleh Kim Jongin kepadanya. Sepertinya penting, karena tidak ada orang waras yang mau repot-repot memikirkan orang lain ditengah liburan.

 _'The Mighty Underwater Beauty, Siren'_

Telunjuk panjang Chanyeol dengan pelan menelusuri judul buku berwarna emas yang terukir indah di bagian sampul. Lagi bibirnya tertarik karena tiba-tiba bayangan akan si 'biru' muncul di pikirannya. Membuat debaran menyenangkan itu kembali.

"Kulihat, kau sangat tertarik pada Siren. Aku menemukan buku ini di rak paling atas dan paling berdebu. Kau pasti menyukainya. Semua tentang 'mereka', ada disana".

"Sekarang kau membuatku yakin, kau benar-benar percaya mereka ada, professor Kim".

Jongin terkekeh, kemudian menyeruput wine nya. Mendesis saat rasa cairan ungu itu menyentuh lidah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu karena dunia ini lebih luas dari yang kita bayangkan. Terlalu luas untuk makhluk mortal seperti kita menjangkau".

"Kau benar Jongin. Mereka bilang aku adalah dewa karena menciptakan _Alcaston_. Nyatanya, ombak lautan dapat dengan mudah menghanyutkanku", kekeh Chanyeol.

"Andai saja mereka tahu, dewa adalah ia yang menciptakan badai dan hujan di tengah samudera".

Chanyeol mengernyit. Lagi-lagi Jongin bersikap seolah dia benar-benar mengetahui semuanya tentang lautan. Membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan latar belakang pria tan tersebut. Mungkin mereka memang sudah berteman. Jongin bahkan beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan pada si tinggi sekedar menanyakan kabar. Atau Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati bertanya bagaimana liburan sang professor. Bahkan pada satu titik, Jongin akan terbuka menceritakan kehidupannya selama ini.

Namun chairman Jetdale co itu yakin, Jongin memiliki ribuan rahasia yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Rahasia yang mungkin tak akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol hingga maut menjemput. Pria itu terlalu pintar menutup rapat apa yang seharusnya tak ia buka.

"Darimana kau tahu itu, Professor Kim?".

Jongin terdiam, sadar bahwa ia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa sadar. Dehaman menjadi senjata untuk menyamarkan rasa gugup sebelum ia menjawab.

"Buku itu, semuanya ada disana. Kuharap kau akan menjaganya dengan baik, Chairman Park. Buku itu hanya ada dua di dunia".

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran siapa yang memberikan buku berharga ini padamu Professor Kim".

Jongin tersenyum simpul dan menggulirkan kedua manik mata kearah lautan yang dibatasi oleh jendela kaca besar diruangan Chanyeol.

"Ayahku", ujarnya singkat. "Buku itu sangat luar biasa. Bahkan terdapat legenda yang menceritakan bagaimana Siren bisa berubah menjadi manusia dan sebaliknya. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya Tuan besar Park".

Gerakan jari Chanyeol berhenti. Dahinya mengernyit dan kedua kristal gelap itu menatap tajam kepada pria tan yang kini sudah berdiri, siap untuk beranjak.

"Darimana kau tahu aku membutuhkan ini?".

Senyuman terkembang di wajah tampan itu. Satu tangan Masuk kedalam saku celana khaki nya dan balas menatap dalam ke mata gelap sang Chairman.

"Aku bisa merasakan seseorang tengah jatuh cinta", kekeh Jongin. "Sampai jumpa lagi bung".

Chanyeol terdiam, bibirnya kelu bahkan untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Ucapan perpisahan yang sudah beraja di ujung lidah menghilang begitu saja, bibirnya terbuka kemudian terutup, sembari matanya menatap sang professor yang kini sudah berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya asal.

Hening masih menyelimuti bahkan ketika tubuh Jongin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremat buku yang tengah ia pegang. Benaknya tengah berdebat, terlebih karena orang seperti Jongin bisa mengetahui bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta.

Sebuah fakta yang bahkan tak ia yakini kebenarannya.

* * *

Heart of The Ocean

* * *

"Apakah kau punya lagu yang kau sukai? Tentu saja selain lagu yang biasa kau nyanyikan", ujar Chanyeol.

Malam menjemput saat sang _chairman_ memutuskan ini adalah waktunya ia bertemu dengan si biru. Seperti biasa, kaki itu seperti memiliki nyawa dan berjalan kearah batu yang mendadak terasa nyaman sehingga si tampan betah menghabiskan berjam-jam berbaring disana. Agak aneh, mengingat Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan berkemah atau menyelamnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu dan focus pada perusahaan. Di beberapa kesempatan, sang Chairman bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan kebahagiaan ketika berada di laut seperti dulu, bagi Chanyeol kebahagiaan adalah saat perusahaan melejit dengan pesat ke puncak karena usahanya. Dan rasa nyaman adalah sebentuk tempat tidur empuk dan perapian di musim dingin atau _AC_ di musim panas, setelah hari yang melelahkan di kantor.

Tanpa ia sadari semua kebiasaan di masa mudanya kembali. Membuat Chanyeol merasa senang, sekaligus takut. Oh tapi sungguh perasaan itu hanya sebentar. Kehadiran Baekhyun membuatnya lupa.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol bisa melihat siluet sebuah ekor biru yang tengah bersinar di kegelapan. Senyuman terkembang di paras tampan si tinggi saat menyadari bahwa 'biru' nya sudah menanti disana. Anggap saja sang Chairman terlalu percaya diri, namun ia yakin terjadi kemajuan saat si 'biru' menampakkan sedikit bagian tubuhnya. Meskipun hanya ujung ekor nya yang bersisik.

"Hmm, aku hanya pernah mendengar satu lagu seumur hidupku. Dan beberapa melodi asing di kepalaku. Namun aku tak benar-benar tahu itu apa. Kenapa kau bertanya?", ujar Baekhyun. Ekornya bergerak, berubah menjadi posisi menyamping.

Si manusia melirik sekilas pada gitar yang tergeletak di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum. Tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yang ia buat secara mendadak. Well, mungkin tidak benar-benar mendadak. Sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu ia berfikir membuat Baekhyun bernyanyi, karena entah sadar atau tidak Chanyeol sangat rindu dengan nyanyian indah si 'biru'. Alasan kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menyambar gitar cokelat itu saat akan berjalan keluar villa.

"Tidak, aku hanya sering mendengarmu bersenandung. Kupikir kau suka bernyanyi".

Baekhyun terkikik pelan disusul dengan bunyi kecipak yang menandakan si 'biru' tengah bergerak.

"Semua siren suka bernyanyi, Chanyeol".

Si tampan tersenyum, oh betapa ia sangat menyukai bagaimana namanya diucapkan oleh suara indah itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi. Suaramu… cukup bagus", lanjut Baekhyun.

"Hmm, aku bisa memainkan alat musik. Dan suaraku tidak terlalu buruk kurasa".

Suara air yang beriak di sekitar batu terdengar. Sekilas, Chanyeol melihat sebuah tangan berjemari lentik tengah bergerak-gerak, seperti menari. Atau sebenarnya hanya bermain air, Baekhyun terlalu indah sehingga apapun yang ia lakukan membuat si tinggi terpesona. Tentu saja, Chanyeol tak akan mau mengakui itu.

"Apakah kau mau mengajakku bernyanyi?", bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangkap nada tak yakin didalam sana.

"Tentu… kalau kau tak keberatan".

"Aku tidak, namun aku tidak mengatahui melodi yang kau ketahui".

Chanyeol bergumam pelan, jemari kokohnya secara reflek memetik senar gitar dan menimbulkan sebuah melodi yang amat pelan.

"Kau bisa menyanyikan lagumu Baekhyun".

"Dan membuatmu tak sadarkan diri? Tidak Chanyeol…", cicit Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau bisa menyanyi terlebih dahulu untukku. Bagaimana?".

Kekehan berat terdengar dari si tinggi, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menyentuh dada. Ia masih saja terkejut bagaimana efek yang bisa ditimbulkan si manusia pada jantungnya.

"Baiklah, tetapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa mendengar suaraku", ujar Chanyeol.

Suasana berubah hening setelah itu. Hanya deburan omak serta riakan air yang terdengar. Di kejauhan, suara serangga malam bersaut-sautan, berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling keras.

Chanyeol menatap sekilas pada ekor biru itu sebelum memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas agar seluruh rasa gugup itu hilang. Perlahan jarinya bergerak, memetik gitar hingga menciptakan sebuah melodi yang amat menyenangkan untuk didengar.

" _Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time"_

Suara berat Chanyeol perlahan mengalun, membelah sunyi nya malam. Terdengar hangat menyusup ke hati sang siren yang kini memejamkan mata, berusahan menahan debaran di dadanya. Baekhyun pernah sekali mendengar suara nyanyian Chanyeol yang diiringi oleh melodi asing itu. Tetapi, mendengarnya dari dekat, memiliki sensasi yang berbeda.

" _Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You probably never loved someone like I do  
You probably never loved someone like I do"_

Dibalik batu tempat sang siren bersandar, Chanyeol masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun menggelitik. Menyuruhnya agar berbalik dan sedikit saja melihat wajah tampan yang ia rindukan itu.

Memang, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari dan mendengar suaranya. Namun melihat wajah tampan itu dari dekat adalah yang amat ia inginkan sekarang. Terutama ketika suara berat yang hangat itu tengah mengalun indah ditengah deburan ombak diiringi oleh alat musik yang tak ia ketahui namun anehnya, ia nikmati.

Perlahan, Baekhyun berbalik. Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kasar batu hitam yang selama ini menjadi batas antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit, jemari lentik itu bergerak naik dan mencengkram erat bagian atas batu. Menjadikannya tumpuan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Berusahan meyakinkan dirinya untuk terakhir kali.

Suara berat Chanyeol yang menjadi latar belakang semakin lama, seolah menggoda sang siren. Menggelitik hatinya hingga rasa tak sabar menyerang bagai sambaran petir di tengah musim panas. Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya mengalah pada ego kali ini. Ya, hanya kali ini.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga siren cantik itu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala. Rambut birunya dengan perlahan menyembul dibalik batu, diikuti dengan sepasang mata biru yang kini berkilat indah kearah Chanyeol.

Jika mendengar suara si tampan saja sudah membuatnya berdebar, menatap langsung wajah tampan itu dari dekat seolah mampu membuatnya gila. Kedua tangan Baekhyun bergetar pelan. Berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak kembali masuk ke air. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin mendekat, dan merasakan lembut kulit wajah itu di atas telapak tangannya. Atau bahkan, bibirnya? Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bodoh, dan gegabah. Tentu saja pertahanan dirinya amat besar.

Si cantik membiarkan bagian rambut hingga batas matanya tetap menyembul, merasa tenang karena sang manusia tengah memejam, menikmati lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan. Yakin bahwa Chanyeol tak ada tanda-tanda akan membuka mata dalam waktu dekat.

" _When you say  
You love the way I make you feel  
Everything becomes so real  
Don't be scared, no, don't be scared  
'Cause you're all I need"_

Namun siapa yang sangka.

Bersamaan dengan baris terakhir lagu dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol, sepasang manik gelapnya ikut terbuka.

Dan seketika keterkejutan tampak jelas terbayang disana.

Mata kelinci itu berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah imajinasi. Bahwa Baekhyun tengah 'mengintip' kearahnya dibalik batu.

Kristal biru itu berubah panik saat kesadaran menghampiri, bahwa kini sepasang manik gelap lain juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Tampaknya ia sempat terhanyut beberapa saat karena gelapnya kristal hitam sang manusia yang sangat mempesona.

Baekhyun baru saja akan kembali menghilang dibalik batu, tetapi suara berat Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti. Mata hitam itu tampak memohon, wajah tampan itu terlihat kecewa. Si 'biru' tentu tak ingin mengecewakan manusianya, kan?

"Tidak, Baekhyun… Setidaknya, izinkan aku menatap mata indahmu…", lirih Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Merasa takut, namun ia tak ingin munafik bahwa sesuatu dalam dirinya juga ingin menatap kedalam mata gelap Chanyeol.

Sang pangeran lautan sudah cukup lama menahan diri, sesekali berbuat egois tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap pada posisi, kedua tangannya bergerak pelan dan kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Si tampan tersenyum, tak sedetikpun melepaskan manik biru itu dari perangkapnya.

Terasa menyenangkan menatap langsung pada mata indah yang kini menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Terlihat polos dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan.

Keduanya sibuk menyelami dalamnya iris satu sama lain. Berusaha membiasakan diri, dan mererkamnya dalam ingatan jika suatu hari rasa rindu menyambangi. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol masih menatap terpesona pada mata biru Baekhyun, begitupun sang siren.

Tidak ingin melepaskan manik tersebut dari perangkapnya. Membiarkan sensasi debaran jantung yang menggila itu dan menikmatinya.

"B…buku yang kubaca mengatakan bahwa hanya siren keturunan raja lautan yang bisa memiliki rambut berwarna sepertimu. Apakah itu benar Baekhyun?", ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia bisa gila dan lompat kearah Baekhyun untuk menerkam si cantik, jika membiarkan dirinya hanyut terlalu lama. Sehingga, sedikit mengalihkan focus dengan pembicaraan ringan mungkin dapat membantu. Meskipun Chanyeol tak dapat mengenyahkan kegugupan pada suaranya.

Manik biru Baekhyun bergulir kebawah, hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap wajah tampan manusia favoritnya tersebut.

"Ya, itu memang benar", lirih Baekhyun.

Matanya sesekali berkedip lucu, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan ingin 'menggigit' si 'biru' itu.

"Apakah itu berarti, kau seorang bangsawan?".

"Ya, Chanyeol".

Iris gelap Chanyeol berkilat kaget. Namun hanya beberapa detik, sebelum kembali normal. Chanyeol harus lebih pintar mengendalikan emosinya, karena kini si 'biru' bisa melihat secara langsung.

"Kau… Seorang raja lautan?", ujarnya hati-hati. Takut jika Baekhyun akan pergi secara tiba-tiba lagi. Chanyeol masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya.

Diluar dugaan, sang siren malah terkikik. Cukup keras, hingga kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat indah. Memacu sebuah debaran didalam rongga dada Chanyeol.

"Bukan Chanyeol, aku hanya siren bangsawan biasa."

Si manusia mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tidak membahas masalah itu lebih dalam. Ia yakin, jika sudah saatnya Baekhyun pasti akan terbuka tanpa harus ditanya. Hari dimana Baekhyun benar-benar mempercayainya. Lagipula mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari, masih ada ratusan bahkan ribuan hari lain dan Chanyeol siap menantinya tiba.

Sang Chairman menyandarkan punggung pada batu. Sekilas ia menatap hamparan bintang diatas sana. Sebelum kembali menatap sang siren yang masih memberikan sorot mata penasaran padanya.

Senyuman terkembang di bibir si tampan. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya.

"Baek, menurutmu jika aku mengganti warna rambut. Apakah aku akan terlihat seperti kaum mu?".

"Apa?", kekehan tidak dapat ditahan oleh si mungil. Semakin lama berubah menjadi tawa renyah yang menyenangkan. Mau tak mau, si tinggi ikut tertular oleh tawa itu. Ia mengakui bahwa pertanyaannya cukup bodoh, dan Chanyeol adalah manusia biasa. Bukan seperti teman Baekhyun yang dapat membalikkan waktu. Sehingga yang bisa si tampan lakukan adalah pasrah dan membiarkan siren manis itu tertawa. Lagipula, tawa Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan. Chanyeol rela meskipun dirinya adalah objek yang menimbulkan gelak tawa si' biru'.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya. Kau tidak seharusnya menertawakanku begitu".

"Baiklah maafkan aku", Baekhyun berdeham. "Kau memiliki wajah yang menawan. Awal yang cukup baik untuk menjadi seorang siren".

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk bangga. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa dirinya tampan, dan mendengar si 'biru' mengakui fakta tersebut membuat Chanyeol amat senang.

Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Semua sudah jelas tergambar pada ekspresinya.

"Kurasa… Blonde cocok untukmu", ujar Baekhyun lagi. Mata birunya berbinar indah.

Membuat senyuman lebar tak dapat ditahan oleh si tinggi.

"Benarkah?".

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari berkedip lucu.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun".

"Ya, Chanyeol".

Mata itu kembali menyipit, membuat Chanyeol kaku selama beberapa saat. Jantungnya benar-benar menggila. Kedua maniknya tak dapat berpaling. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tercengang melihat kecantikan sang siren.

"Baekhyun aku…", gumam Chanyeol, sepertinya tanpa sadar. Karena kedua manik hitamnya masih menatap terpaku pada mata biru Baekhyun.

"Ya?". Senyuman memudar. Baekhyun memiringkan kepala sedikit, sembari mengedipkan mata bingung. Terlihat menggemaskan dan mempesona disaat bersamaan.

"Jangan bergerak… aku…"

Byur

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol memasukkan kedua kaki kedalam air. Melangkah hati-hati mendekati sang siren yang hanya beberapa langkah didepannya. Ekspresi takut seketika terpancar nyata di kedua iris si 'biru'. Tampaknya sang pangeran lautan akan kembali bersembunyi karena Chanyeol sudah melewati garis batas yang mereka sepakati. Tetapi, si tampan bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menangkap jemari lentik itu dan menggenggamnya.

Tetapi jangan salah paham.

Sang manusia kini menjatuhkan lututnya. Sehingga ia tak dapat mengintip sosok Baekhyun dibalik batu. Ia hanya, ingin menyentuhnya. Kedua mata mereka sejajar, hanya terpisah satu hembusan nafas, satu batu besar pipih.

Kulit Baekhyun terasa dingin menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol. Sangat lembut dan tidak mengeriput seperti kebanyakan kulit manusia saat terlalu lama di dalam air. Well, untuk bagian ini sepertinya harus ada yang mengingatkan sang chairman bahwa, Baekhyun bukan manusia. Kulitnya tak akan mengkerut karena terlalu lama didalam air.

"Aku… hanya ingin melihatmu lebih dekat… A…aku tidak akan melewati batas yang kita sepakati", bisik Chanyeol.

Sorot mata Baekhyun masih menampakkan ketakutan serta keraguan. Namun sang siren tetap mengangguk, karena kita tahu, ia pun menginginkan hal yang sama.

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun. Ia berdebar melihat bagaimana kedua tangan mereka terlihat sangat pas. Seolah tercipta utuk satu sama lain.

Fakta ini membuat sesuatu berdesir dalam dada, menarik Chanyeol untuk menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis pada punggung tangan sang siren. Tidak ada yang berlebihan, hanya bibir tebal itu menempel sempurna di permukaan kulit putih dan lembut Baekhyun. Membiarkannya berada disana selama beberapa saat.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Hanyut dalam kecupan ringan nan romantis yang dihadiahi oleh sang manusia.

Detik berlalu, sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol memberikan semangat baginya untuk kembali bergerak. Telapak tangan lebar itu kembali menenggelamkan tangan yang lebih kecil dalam belenggu hangatnya.

Kristal hitam Chanyeol, memerangkap manik bening Baekhyun.

Sesuatu itu, memaksanya untuk semakin mendekat.

"Baek… Bolehkah, aku melihatmu? Sebentar saja?", bisik Chanyeol. Suaranya membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Sang siren menunduk. Memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir.

Di dalam kepala indahnya, sesuatu tengah berdebat. Ego dan kesadarannya.

Sang ego memaksa Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah cukup lama menahan diri, ia berhak mendapat sedikit hadiah untuk itu.

Sedangkan kesadarannya mengatakan bahwa, ini berbahaya. Baekhyun bisa kehilangan semuanya. Hal yang berada diurutan terakhir pada daftar keinginan sang siren.

"Kumohon", bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Dan begitulah, dengan gegabah sang siren memihak pada ego untuk menendang sang kesadaran jauh-jauh.

Kepala bersurai biru mengangguk. Mengundang senyuman tampan Chanyeol.

Perlahan namun pasti, pria tampan itu berdiri. Mendekat dan melewati batas batu yang selama ini menghalangi mereka.

Satu detik berlalu.

Mata gelap Chanyeol akhirnya dapat melihat hidung mungil itu secara langsung.

Detik berikutnya, bibir Baekhyun terlihat. Jika dari jauh, bibir merah nan mungil itu sudah terlihat menggoda, dari dekat, mampu membuat Chanyeol rela membunuh dirinya hanya untuk mengecap manis belahan lembut itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan. Menjepit dagu mungil itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Menariknya keatas agar ia bisa leluasa menatap paras indah itu.

Dua detik kemudian, keyakinan menyerang Chanyeol. Membuatnya mendekat dan semakin dekat.

Hingga kedua belah bibir itu terpisah satu desah nafas.

Bahkan ia bisa merasakan lembut bibir itu menyentuh bagian atas bibirnya.

Chanyeol mulai gila.

Namun ia tidak gegabah. Ia tak akan menakuti Baekhyun.

Sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya terdiam, menunggu sang siren memberikan izinnya.

"Lakukan, Chanyeol", bisik Baekhyun.

Desah nafas hangat itu menerpa bibir Chanyeol.

Senyuman terkembang.

Si tampan menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

Perlahan menempelkan belah atas kedua bibir mereka.

Tidak terburu-buru, membiarkan debaran menggila didalam dada dan menikmatinya.

Elusan lembut Chanyeol berikan pada pipi sang siren, menjadi pengantar sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

"DADDY!".

DEG

Teriakan itu tampaknya menghentikan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Kesadaran seketika mengguyur Chanyeol bak air terjun di musim dingin.

Dengan cepat si tampan melepaskan semua kontak fisiknya dan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

Rasa kecewa, mengapung jelas di iris bitu itu.

"Baekhyun aku… Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini…".

Bayangan wajah mendiang sang isteri memenuhi benak Chanyeol. Suara Jackson menyadarkannya bahwa semua ini salah.

"I…ini adalah kesalahan. A…aku, isteriku…", Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku. Selamat malam Baekhyun".

Dan seperti itulah mereka berpisah.

Chanyeol berbalik cepat, berjalan tergesa kembali ke tepian. Pria tampan itu bahkan melupakan gitarnya yang masih tergeletak pada batu.

Dan tentu, melupakan sosok biru yang kini menatap kecewa padanya.

Debaran senang itu berganti menjadi debaran yang menyakitkan.

Terasa seperti, Chanyeol menolaknya.

Baekhyun menatap terakhir kali saat Chanyeol membawa sosok kecil itu dalam pelukan dan keduanya hilang dibalik pintu. Tidak sekalipun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Jemari lentik itu perlahan menggenggam erat bagian atas batu yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuannya.

Krek

Sebuah retakan akibat perbuatan Baekhyun tampak jelas di permukaan batu. Menjalar hingga ke dasar.

Seperti hati sang siren.

* * *

Deburan ombak mengiringi langkah kaki kecil seorang anak bersurai blonde, yang kini sedang berlarian di pesisir. Telapak mungil itu mencetak sebuah jejak menggemaskan pada pasir yang basah. Helaian lembut surai si mungil tampak ikut melompat senada dengan gerakan lincahnya. Dengan bebas ia merentangkan tangan seolah tengah terbang diatas awan. Separuh tubuhnya basah akibat cipratan ombak. Bukannya merasa risih, anak itu malah terlihat sangat bahagia.

Teriakan sang pengasuh yang memperingatinya agar tak terlalu jauh sayup terdengar di kejauhan. Tetapi si kecil terlalu bahagia untuk mengindahkan, sehingga ia membiarkan kemana kakinya melangkah. Jackson adalah seorang anak yang cerdas, ia ingat semua peringatan sang ayah. Sehingga ia akan berhati-hati.

Sejam sudah berlalu, Jackson merasa bosan membangun istana pasir dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lebih jauh. Ia melihat sebuah batu besar yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Sebenarnya bukan benda hitam itu yang menarik perhatian Jackson. Melainkan sebuah kilatan sinar biru yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Kilatan itu beberapa kali hilang, namun kembali muncul. Seolah menariknya.

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak si kecil.

Dengan cepat kaki Jackson bergerak untuk memanjat batu-batu lain yang seperti membentuk jembatan mengarah ke sedikit ke tengah, dimana batu itu berada. Jackson yakin jalan terjal itu bisa membawanya kesana tanpa harus terkena air laut.

Jackson hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tertarik pada sesuatu yang nampak menarik. Hingga tidak peduli jika mungkin saja sebentuk kilatan itu adalah sebuah bahaya yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik keindahan. Sesekali ia tertawa bahagia saat merasakan angin menerpa wajah. Dari atas sini, Jackson bisa melihat jelas batas cakrawala di kejauhan. Pertama kali dalam masa hidupnya yang baru saja dimulai.

Dengan hati-hati Jackson menghindari bagian terjal yang tengah dilewatinya, pekikan semangat lolos saat si kecil sadar tujuannya sudah tak terlalu jauh lagi.

Tetapi, semakin dekat Jackson dengan batu itu. Semakin jelas pula ia menangkap binar biru yang tadi tak jelas dilihatnya. Rasa penasaran semakin menelan si kecil. Awalnya Jackson hanya berencana duduk disana untuk melihat garis batas antara laut dan langit di kejauhan.

Namun sinar biru itu menarik minat mata si kecil yang cinta akan hal-hal cerah dan berwarna.

Semakin dekat langkah-langkah mungil itu membawanya, semakin jelas pula bentuk dari binar biru tersebut. Sebuah permata indah…

Permata indah yang menghiasi kepala seorang lelaki.

Jackson terkesiap saat menyadari kehadiran sosok lain disana. Sosok itu tampak tidak memperhatikan dan sibuk menundukkan kepala. Seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Hanya kibaran rambut birunya yang nampak jelas. Sedang bagian lainnya tertutup batu.

Dengan hati-hati Jackson berjalan menghampiri si lelaki bersurai biru. Semakin terkikis jarak keduanya, semakin jelas Jackson melihat sosoknya.

Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang cantik. Hati kecil Jackson mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu bahkan lebih cantik dari sang mommy. Namun tentu ia menepisnya, tidak mau diatas sana ibunya merasa sedih.

"Hey", cicit Jackson.

Membuat sosok itu terkesiap sembari mendongak. Mata melebar sempurna saat menyadari ada seorang anak kecil yang tengah menatap langsung kearahnya.

Dengan sigap Baekhyun memastikan bahwa ekornya berada didalam air, dan sedikit merangsek untuk menyembunyikan bagian bawah tubuhnya dibalik batu.

Senyuman manis ia berikan, mata biru itu berkilat. Membuat Jackson sedikit memundurkan badannya.

Lelaki itu memang sangat cantik, namun sesuatu membuatnya amat menyeramkan.

"Oh, apa yang anak kecil manis sepertimu lakukan disini hm?", ujar Baekhyun. Suara indahnya mendayu, membuat Jackson mendekat lagi. Seperti terhipnotis.

"B…bermain-main… Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Berenang?", cicit Jackson takut-takut.

Si Biru kembali tersenyum. Satu tangannya terulur untuk berpegangan pada batu yang sejak tadi menghalangi sosoknya, menunjukkan jemari lentik yang amat indah.

"Ya, aku sedang berenang. Kau mau bergabung?".

Jackson berkedip, lalu perlahan menoleh kearah sang pengasuh yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya di kejauhan. Sesuatu dalam hati berbisik menyuruhnya mengikuti ajakan lelaki itu.

"Apakah tidak berbahaya?".

Si Biru terkikik manis, lalu menggeleng. Rambut birunya berkibar indah seperti menari dengan sang arus udara. Kilatan biru yang di hasilkan oleh manik kembar itu dapat membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Tentu tidak, mendekatlah… Aku akan menujukkan sesuatu padamu", bisik Baekhyun. "Dibawah sana, sangat indah".

Rasa penasaran yang luar biasa membuat Jackson tak berfikir dua kali. Ia hanya akan berenang sebentar lalu kembali, bahkan sang ayah tak akan menyadari kepergiannya.

Untuk terakhir kali, Si kecil menoleh kearah Jessica yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Yakin bahwa pengasuhnya tak akan sadar, Jackson menelan ludah lalu melangkah menuju ke sosok yang kini sudah mengulurkan tangan. Siap menerima telapak kecil Jackson dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Halooo! chap 4 is hereeee... Selamat membaca yaa!**

 **OMG Jackson!**

 **Btw makasihh ya sudah mau membaca ff ku, review, fav, dan follow! Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk ituuu!**

 **Semoga ceritanya gak aneh dan ngaco yaaa huhu.**

 **Jangan lupa review chapter inii okee supaya aku bisa memperbaiki yang kurang di chapter depan.**

 **I love you all!**

 **Kileela**


	6. Chapter 5

**Vriryn, 2018**

Sambaran petir yang menggelegar seolah pecah membelah langit diatas sana. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya berpendar tajam hingga kedalam gelap lautan. Hewan-hewan kecil yang sedang berenang-renang kini dengan cepat kembali berlindung pada karang tempat mereka tinggal. Menantikan badai besar yang sepertinya akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Arus lautan yang tenang, semakin lama berubah semakin deras. Menarik siapapun yang nekat menerjang kedalam gulungan-gulungan seperti puluhan hula hoop tengah berputar bersamaan. Nasib malang dialami oleh mereka yang berenang lambat, menjadi sasaran 'empuk' sang badai. Begitupun mereka yang 'teritorial', adalah hewan-hewan laut yang tidak akan berenang menyelamatkan diri, melainkan bersembunyi pada daerah teritori mereka, seperti terumbu karang.

Tak berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk lautan lain, warga Vriryn kini berenang panik, sebisa mungkin untuk masuk kedalam gerbang kasat mata yang melindungi mereka dari badai. Gerbang tersebut terbentang sekitar lima puluh kilometer dari pintu terdepan istana.

 _Storm Bending_ berbentuk seperti gelembung tipis bening yang sekilas tas nampak, namun sangat kuat. Melingkar melindungi istana dari daerah sekitarnya dari badai yang dapat menimbulkan kematian rakyat _Vriryn_. _Storm Bending_ adalah sebuah system keamanan yang hanya bisa diaktifkan melalui tongkat sang raja, atau lebih mudahnya hanya raja yang bisa memutuskan kapan _Storm bending_ dibutuhkan.

Suara pekikan panik dan peringatan akan badai bergaung memenuhi sekitar istana. Warga lautan tentu mengetahui siapa penyebab dari badai ini. Hanya sang raja, dan putera mahkota yang mampu menimbulkan bencana besar akibat dari amarah mereka. Bila manusia mengira mustahil seorang raja lautan membuat badai yang dahsyat, mereka salah. Sepertinya, sebuah anugerah menjadi hadiah bagi dia yang bersedia 'menjaga' lautan seumur hidup. Seperti saat ini, tampaknya ada hal yang membuat salah satu dari keduanya marah besar. Dan dapat dipastikan, kemarahan ini bukan berasal dari sang putera mahkota. Karena siren berekor biru itu juga tangah berenang panik kembali ke Vriryn.

Baekhyun yakin, ayahnya tengah menghadapi sesuatu yang besar sampai kemarahannya tak dapat lagi dibendung. Tidak biasanya badai seperti ini terjadi. Sungguh, sang putera mahkota bisa merasakan, bencana kali ini tidak main-main. Raja lautan, benar-benar murka.

"Selamatkan nyawa kalian!", pekik Baekhyun ketika melewati segerombolan ikan Haring yang kini berpencar memberi jalan untuk sang pangeran.

Cicitan dari ikan-ikan tersebut kemudian terdengar, memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun yang melesat cepat ditengah lautan. Sungguh bodoh, seharusnya ia tidak berkeliaran di darat pada pukul seperti ini. Karena, raja Adriros akan selalu mecari keberadaan putera kebanggaannya tersebut. Entah untuk membantu beberapa tugas kerajaan, atau sekedar berbincang. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan berkelebat di kepala bersurai biru milik pangeran Vriryn. Bisa saja, sang ayah murka akibat dirinya. Oh Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu memang sebab dari perbuatannya.

Waktu berlalu, semakin kencang hembusan angin diatas sana, semakin banyak pula gulungan air yang tercipta dibawah air, seperti deguban jantung Baekhyun yang juga menjadi lebih cepat tiap detiknya. Sang putera mahkota harus beberapa kali menghindari gulungan tersebut agar tidak celaka. Beberapa kali, ia berenang melewati mereka yang berenang lambat. Berusaha menahan hati yang berteriak melihat rakyatnya dalam bahaya. Sungguh ia berharap dapat menyelamatkan ikan-ikan kecil yang sudah terperangkan di putaran tersebut. Namun Baekhyun sadar, nyawanya juga penting untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika Istana sudah beberapa meter dihadapannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, siren bersisik biru itu menggerakkan ekornya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Sedikit lagi, sungguh.

Mungkin hanya lima ratus meter lagi, dan sedikit saja ia terlambat Storm Bender tertutup sempurna. Dikejauhan, manik biru itu menangkap keberadaan Kyungsoo di bagian terdepan. Berteriak padanya agar berenang lebih cepat. Karena jika Storm Bender tertutup sepenuhnya, ia akan tamat.

"Tolong, yang mulia", cicit sebuah suara kecil yang amat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun berkedip, lalu menoleh.

Ekornya berhenti beberapa saat untuk memastikan sosok apa yang tengah memohon pertolongannya. Beberapa kali ia mengedarkan pandangan. Gelombang besar sudah beberapa meter dibelakang sana. Berkejaran dengan waktu.

"Yang mulia disini", cicit suara itu lagi.

Baekhyun menyipitkan pandangan, berusaha menyisir sekali lagi.

Ternyata itu adalah suara seekor bayi kuda laut yang menggemaskan. Kecil sosok itu membuat Baekhyun hampir saja melewatkan keberadaannya, dan gelombang besar sudah berapa tepat dibelakang. Hati sang putera mahkota mulai berdebat. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia dapat menyelamatkan hewan kecil itu tanpa menyakiti siapapun, _well_ dalam hal ini dirinya sendiri.

Sang putera mahkota mendesis pelan, kemudian berenang cepat kearah berlawanan dengan _storm bending_. Teriakan histeris Kyungsoo terdengar di kejauhan. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sekilas untuk memberanikan diri. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menangkap sosok kecil berwarna putih itu dalam genggaman tangan sebelum melesat kembali ke istana.

Si biru seolah berkejaran dengan waktu yang berwujud maut. Bergemuruh dibelakangnya, siap menelan sang putera mahkota dan membawa entah kemana. Yang pasti, sebuah ajal menyakitkan.

"CEPATLAH ANAKKU!", itu adalah teriakan ratu Avama yang kini berada tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Ekor nya yang berwarna putih berkilau tengah bergoyang panik. Iris merah muda itu sudah digenangi air mata. Ia sudah kehilangan satu orang anak, dan tentu kehilangan Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

Sang pangeran menggigit bibir, sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Rasa takut terpancar jelas melalui manik biru tersebut. Didalam genggamannya, si kuda laut tengah menangis dan menenggelamkan diri kedalam genggaman tangan sang pangeran.

"Aereviane!".

Deg.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh saat suara berat itu terdengar. Sang ayah, raja Adriros tengah membelah kerumunan dan berdiri di batas akhir _storm bending_. Satu tangannya terulur. Air muka sang penguasa lautan tampak panik, menimbulkan kerutan dalam pada keningnya. Hati sang pangeran terenyuh.

Ini pertama kali sang raja berada di batas Vriryn dan bersedia dikerumuni oleh siren lain. Baekhyun mencelos, susupan kesadaran merasuki hati. Disana, terpampang nyata kasih sayang sang ayah kepada dirinya. Membuatnya menyesal sempat terfikir untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia bawah air, demi lelaki yang bahkan tak membalas perasaan sang pangeran.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Ekornya bergerak semakin cepat sembari tangannya terulur kearah sang ayah.

Kedua ujung jari itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti, sedang ekor sang pangeran sudah mulai tertarik oleh gulungan air dibelakangnya.

GREP

Dengan cekatan, sang ayah menarik tangan itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tepat ketika tubuh sang putera berada di pelukan raja Adriros, _Storm bending_ tertutup bersamaan dengan badai dahsyat yang menghantam lapisan tak kasat mata itu dari luar. Bunyi gemuruh amat memekakkan telinga, para siren tengah menatap takut pada bencana yang terjadi diluar sana. Helaan nafas lega lolos dari tiap insan disana. Melihat sang putera mahkota yang kini aman di dekapan sang ayah.

Usapan sayang diberikan oleh ratu Avama pada punggung Baekhyun. Sedang Kyungsoo, masih menatap kosong kearah pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Aereviane", geram sang raja. Pelukan mereka sudah terlepas kini. Digantikan ekspresi marah sang penguasa lautan. Kedua telapak lebar itu mencengkram pundak si biru.

"M…maaf ayah, aku…"

"Ayah tidak bisa kehilanganmu juga Aereviane!".

Geraman marah itu seketika menciutkan nyali Baekhyun. Membuatnya menunduk dalam, terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah penuh amarah sang raja. Diluar sana, gulungan air semakin besar, menghantam apapun yang dilewatinya. Dunia bawah laut bergetar, saat petir menggelegar tanpa ampun diatas langit. Semakin tinggi amarah raja Adriros, semakin tak terkendali badai diluar sana.

"Sudah sudah, yang mulia. Jangan menakutinya", lerai suara lembut itu.

Ratu Avama berenang mendekat, kemudian menarik pelan tubuh anak tunggalnya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman sang ayah. Kedua lengan kurus sang ratu melingkar, memberikan pelukan sayang pada Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Avama!".

" _Honey_ , kau tidak jauh berbeda", bisik Sang ratu. "Tidak perlu kau perpanjang lagi, yang terpenting Aereviane baik-baik saja. Dan rakyat sedang melihat, yang mulia", lanjutnya.

Telapak tangan lebar itu mengepal, sedang satu tangan lagi terayun membuat perputaran air kecil yang membawa tongkat emasnya mendekat. Sang raja memejam untuk sesaat berusaha mengurangi amarah. Meskipun tampaknya belum berhasil, karena badai masih terjadi diluar sana.

"Ikut aku kembali kedalam", gumam raja Adriros.

Ekornya mengibas gagah, membawa tubuh itu berenang menjauh dalam sekejap. Dibelakangnya, warga Vriryn masih menatap takut pada sang junjungan. Sedang Baekhyun dan sang ratu menghela nafas lelah di belakangnya. Perlahan tangan berjemari lentik itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok kuda laut yang tengah meringkuk takut. Mengundang senyuman serta pekikan kaget dari bibir ratu Avama.

Dengan hati-hati, sang pangeran membawa sosok kecil itu ke hadapannya. Kecupan sayang ia berikan membuat si kuda laut terperanjat dan kembali bangkit dari posisinya.

"Y…yang mulia, terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku. Ibu dan ayah serta saudara-saudaraku menghilang".

Sang pangeran tersenyum lalu menatap kearah ibunya. Kemudian berbalik menatap sosok itu lagi.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini, bersama Pablo. Kurasa kalian bisa berteman baik".

Disaat bersamaan, tepat setelah sang pangeran selesai bercap. Seekor ikan badut muncul dibalik punggung Kyungsoo dan dalam sekejam sudah berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku Pablo!", ujarnya ceria.

Si kuda laut menatap sang pangeran dengan mata polos berkilat bahagia, kemudian memberikan kecupan sayang yang lucu pada pipi mulus Baekhyun. Kikikan gemas tak dapat ditahan oleh si biru, dan ratu Avama yang lalu mengusak sayang surai puteranya.

"Cepatlah menyusul. Atau ayahmu semakin murka. Badai diluar sana tidak juga membaik", bisik sang ratu. Yang tak lama juga mulai berenang kembali kedalam istana.

Anggukan kecil sang pangeran berikan sebagai jawaban kepada ratu Avama, sebelum kembali focus pada kedua makhluk kecil dihadapannya.

"Pablo, antar si kecil ini berkeliling ya? Aku akan kembali kedalam bersama Kylei", ucap sang pangeran. Kepala bersurai birunya seketika menoleh, memberikan isyarat melalui iris berkilau tersebut kepada Kyungsoo.

Sekejap kemudian, pangeran lautan itu melesat pergi dan menghilang dibalik gerbang yang menuju langsung ke bagian utama istana Vriryn.

Setiap detik yang berlalu, semakin cepat deguban jantung sang pangeran. Tiba-tiba saja ia takut dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh raja Adriros. Sang ayah tidak pernah semarah itu padanya, mungkinkah semua itu karena raja mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan secara diam-diam selama ini? Tentu saja, sang raja memiliki ratusan 'mata' diluar sana. Bukan mustahil, penguasa lautan itu tahu ulahnya.

Gerakan hati-hati mengiringi sang pangeran melewati pilar tinggi menjulang berbahan emas, yang langsung menuntunnya menuju singgasana raja Adriros. Dan benar saja, dikejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok gagah sang ayah yang tengah duduk pada singgasananya. Tangan kekar itu menggenggam erat tongkat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahang mengeras, ekspresi wajah menunjukkan bahwa penguasa lautan itu tengah marah besar.

Di sampingnya, ratu Avama tengah mengusap sayang pundak suaminya. Berusaha menenangkan sang raja. Meskipun ia tahu mungkin cara itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

"Aereviane".

Baekhyun berkedip, sebelum mendongak kaget. Sang ayah tengah menyadari kehadirannya, dan sial, juga tengah menembakkan 'laser' melalui tatapan tajam iris biru gelap tersebut.

Helaan nafas lolos, bersamaan dengan kibasan ekor Baekhyun untuk membuatnya mendekat.

Mata biru Baekhyun menatap takut-takut pada sang ayah. Yang kini masih tak tertarik untuk mengucap. Satu tangannya tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan singgasana, senada dengan detik yang masih berjalan.

Hening masih menyelimuti. Baekhyun masih memainkan jemarinya. Menarik-narik benda lentik itu dan mengelusnya. Apapun asal tidak menatap wajah tegang sang ayah.

"Darimana saja kau, Aereviane?".

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, ekor nya bergerak pelan, tanda bahwa sang pemilik tengah dalam suasana hati kalut.

"Aereviane", ulang sang raja. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tegas dan keras.

"Y…ya ayah, aku sedang… Sedang mencari beberapa kerang di selatan", cicitnya. Berusaha sekat tenaga menahan getaran panik dalam suaranya.

Kernyitan timbul pada kening sang raja.

"Kenapa kau tak menatap wajah ayahmu saat berbicara?".

Glek.

Dengan susah payah, si putera mahkota meneguk ludah. Hatinya merapalkan ribuan doa agar sang ayah tidak mengetahui kebohongannya. Kedua kelopak itu terpejam untuk terakhir kali, menekan semua perasaan takut serta gugup yang dapat terpancar melalui iris birunya.

Sedetik kemudian, pangeran lautan itu mendongak. Menatap tepat pada manik sang ayah. Sebagai seorang bangsawan, ia diajarkan untuk selalu menatap mata siapapun yang berbicara padanya. Menurut sang raja, mata memiliki ceritanya sendiri. Sebuah cerita lain yang tidak akan dicuapkan oleh bibir.

Baekhyun dapat melihat rahang sang ayah masih mengeras. Menandakan bahwa amarah nya tak akan surut dalam waktu dekat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Tidakkah kau tahu, para hiu melanggar perjanjian mereka dengan memasuki perbatasan Vriryn. Tiga penjaga kita tewas, Aereviane!".

Baekhyun menjengit takut mendengar bentakan tersebut. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena tergantikan rasa takjub luar biasa. Para Hiu melanggar batas wilayah? Tidak biasanya ini terjadi.

"Benar! Ini pertama kali dalam 200 tahun mereka melakukannya. Untung saja Laguve berhasil melumpuhkan hiu tersebut. Dan menemukan sebuah benda asing menancap pada kepalanya".

Mata Baekhyun memancarkan rasa penasaran yang amat besar. Membuat ratu Avama ikut membuka suara, tanpa menunggu sang putera bertanya.

"Menurut Zhaxie, itu adalah sebuah racun buatan manusia, yang membuat hiu itu lepas kendali dan menyerang. Kawanan hiu lain tidak terima karena kita membunuh anggotanya. Sepertinya, mereka akan menyerang Vriryn dalam waktu dekat".

"T…tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa mereka memburu, _great white_?".

"Manusia memang licik, Aereviane. Mereka hanya peduli pada uang. Ketamakan membutakan mereka, hingga pada titik tiada lagi rasa bersalah karena merusak kelangsungan hidup makhluk lain", helaan nafas lolos dari bibir sang ayah. Punggung tegapnya kemudian menyandar lelah pada singgasana.

"Tidak semua", bisik Baekhyun pelan, berharap sang raja tak mendengar. Namun siapa yang ia bodohi, raja Adriros memiliki pendengaran dan isting terbaik di seluruh penjuru Vriryn. Kemampuan yang menurun padanya sebagai penerus langsung kerajaan. Sehingga, Baekhyun tak lagi kaget saat sang ayah terkekeh dan berenang mendekat padanya.

"Anakku, kau masih terlalu muda untuk memahami ini. Dan hatimu, merupakan hadiah dari ibumu yang penuh belas kasih. Hingga tak heran jika kau masih memberi 'kesempatan' pada mereka para manusia.", Tangan raja Adriros terulur untuk mengusap sayang pipi mulus puteranya. "Suatu hari, saat kau duduk disana", tangan itu berpindah untuk menunjuk pada singgasana megahnya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau akan tahu, seperti apa manusia yang sebenarnya Aereviane".

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak tahu harus memberi sanggahan apa atas pernyataan sang ayah. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengaku bahwa akhir-akhir ini menghabiskan waktu dengan manusia tampan yang baru saja menolak cintanya?

"Ayah rasa sudah saatnya kau mengemban sebuah tugas berat, Aereviane. Tujuan ayah memanggilmu adalah karena mulai hari ini hingga keadaan kembali tenang, ayah menunjukmu berada di garda depan perbatasan Vriryn. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan cahaya yang bisa mengecoh para hiu itu, dan membuat penjaga menyerang mereka dari belakang. Selain itu Aereviane, kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan ombak dengan baik seperti ayah. Ayah harus berjaga di istana, dan melindungi warga lain."

"Tapi ayah…", manik biru itu memancarkan rasa takut. Yang membuat sang ayah mencelos. Tampaknya badai diluar sana telah usai. Karena bukannya amarah, kini kesedihan dan rasa sesal yang menggantikan.

"Maafkan ayah, maafkan ayah harus menempatkanmu pada situasi ini Aereviane. Hanya kau harapan kami. Harapan Vriryn. Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah raja yang pantas suatu saat nanti… Buktikan bahwa…"

"Kau mampu, menggantikan posisi kakakmu", potong sang ratu.

"JANGAN SEBUT ANAK ITU DIHADAPANKU", gemuruh diatas sana kembali terdengar. Percikan cahaya petir kembali keluar dari tongkat raja Adriros.

Oh tidak…

Tidak lagi…

"Ayah… Ayah kumohon", Baekhyun berenang mendekat. Menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang ayah. Berusaha menenangkan sang penguasa lautan. "A…Aku akan berusaha menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik. Aku janji".

Sang raja menggeram pelan. Berusaha menekan amarahnya. Bayangan akan wajah ketakutan dan kejadian dimana sang putera hampir ditelan oleh badai akibat amarahnya kembali berkelebat di depan mata.

Perlahan namun pasti, kilatan petir di tongkat emas itu mengecil hingga hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyebut nama anak tidak tahu diri itu dihadapanku, Avama. Kau lihat, apa akibat dari perbuatannya? Bagaimana dia tega melimpahkan semua tugas seperti ini pada Aereviane? Sejak awal kita tahu, bahkan Parrea sudah mengatakan, Aereviane tidak ditakdirkan untuk hal semacam ini", raja Adriros berbalik. Menatap kearah sang isteri dengan raut kecewa. "Kau lihat bagaimana putera kecilku berjuang menggantikan posisi anak durhaka itu. Untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dari amukan rakyat karena pengkhianatannya. Kuharap selamanya kau ingat itu, Avama".

Lengan kurus Baekhyun melingkari pinggang sang ayah dari belakang. Kepalanya menyandar pada punggung tegap itu. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar sang raja tidak lepas kendali hingga melukai ibunya.

Ratu Avama tersenyum miris, terakhir kali sebelum matanya menatap sedih pada suami tampannya.

"Aku tahu, anak itu sudah membuat kesalahan fatal pada kerajaan. Aku tahu, sejak awal kau lebih menyayangi Aereviane dibanding 'dia'. Tetapi melupakan keberadaannya bukankah terlalu berlebihan, yang mulia? Ingatlah, dia juga anakmu. Maaf, aku permisi", bisik sang ratu. Meninggalkan sebutir Mutiara hitam yang kini mengapung.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Ia benci melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya seperti ini. Terlebih karena 'dia' yang memang tabu dibicarakan didepan sang raja. Namun, si biru tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan sang kakak. Semua itu, adalah takdir yang kadang tak dapat kita hindari meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga diabaikan.

"Maafkan ayah, Aereviane…", sang raja kembali berbalik setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada surai birunya. "Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersumpah akan mengirimkan pasukan terbaik untuk mendampingimu", satu helaan nafas berat lolos.

"Ayah tidak dapat kehilanganmu juga, Aereviane", akhir sang raja. Yang mengundang sebuah lelehan air mata dari pelupuk si mungil.

"Aku juga menyayangi ayah".

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 **Jeju, 2018**

Gemuruh langit abu-abu terdengar, saat seorang wanita bersurai blonde tengah berlarian panik menuju satu-satunya bangunan mewah di pulau tersebut. Kaki pendeknya melangkah cepat, mencari siapapun yang bisa ia temui. Sayangnya, disaat seperti ini entah kemana para pelayan pergi. Dan wanita itu tahu jelas bahwa tuan besar sedang berada di ruangan.

Oh ia sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa amarah pria tampan itu akibat berita yang ia bawa.

Semua berawal jadi sang tuan kecil yang sangat ingin bermain di pantai. Sudah sejak empat hari terakhir anak kecil itu menghabiskan paginya di sana. Memang hanya dirinya yang menemani. Namun tampaknya Jackson sudah bisa membedakan mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan, hingga Jessica dengan tenang membiarkan bermain sendiri.

Tetapi sungguh sial nasib si pengasuh. Jackson harus menghilang saat ia baru saja membuka ponsel untuk mengecek pesan yang dikirimkan sang kekasih. Ia jelas ingat peraturan pertama yang diajukan sang tuan besar pada yayasannya adalah larangan bermain ponsel selama jam kerja. Dan pulau ini dilengkapi cctv di tiap sudutnya. Jessica yakin, ia akan habis karena kelalaian bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Jongdae! Jongdae! Oh Tuhan!", pekik Jessica saat sosok kepala pelayan itu muncul dihadapannya. Jongdae mengerutkan kening bingung melihat wanita itu berteriak seperti orang gila di pukul sepagi ini.

" _Noona_! Apa yang terjadi? Jangan berteriak, tuan sedang di ruang kerja", decaknya.

Jessica dengan panik menubruk tubuh berotot itu dan menarik-narik lengannya. Kepanikan jelas tergambar di wajah cantik itu.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda hilang Jongdae! Demi tuhan aku melihatnya disana… Tetapi tiba-tiba ia tidak ada".

Sang kepala pelayan membelakakkan mata. Bersamaan dengan petir pertama yang pecah di langit. Membuat keduanya melonjak kaget.

"Yang benar saja _noona_! Apakah kau sudah berusaha mencarinya? Badai akan segera terjadi! Air laut sudah pasang diluar sana", teriak Jongdae akhirnya.

"Bantu aku mencarinya kumohon, sebelum tuan besar tahu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, si lelaki mengangguk dan melangkah cepat untuk keluar dari villa. Mencari keberadaan sang tuan muda yang entah berada dimana. Hatinya berdegup cepat. Sungguh Jongdae tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jackson. Ia satu-satunya yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berjuang dan bergantung pada Jackson untuk bertahan. Ia tak berani menerka apa yang akan terjadi jika Jackson pun pergi.

Tetapi, sayangnya rencana kedua orang dewasa itu harus kandas saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol terbuka, menampakkan sosok gagah sang tuan besar yang terlihat santai dengan jeans dan t-shirt putih mahalnya. Tepat saat satu kaki Jongdae menapak keluar melalui pintu belakang.

"Jongdae", panggilnya.

Si kepala pelayan mendesis pelan. Deguban jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol.

"Ya, tuan besar", mau tak mau ia berbalik, memberikan senyum se tenang mungkin pada Chanyeol.

"Katakan pada Jessica agar segera kembali, diluar sepertinya akan terjadi badai".

"B…baik tu…"

"Jongdae cepatlah! Jackson harus segera ditemukan!", pekik Jessica yang tampaknya kembali kedalam karena si pria tak segera mengikutinya.

'Habis sudah', batin Jongdae sembari memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa yang terjadi pada Jackson?", ujar Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya berubah dingin. Kedua keningnya mengerut.

'Benar-benar habis', lanjut batin Jongdae.

"T…tuan besar… M…Maaf… saya…"

"KATAKAN! APA YANG TERJADI", hardik sang chairman. Menimbulkan jengitan kaget dari keduanya.

"Tuan kecil hilang, tuan besar. Saya dan Jessica baru akan mencarinya".

Sontak kedua tangan lebar itu mengepal marah. Geraman terdengar sembari kedua tungkai panjang sang Chairman melesat cepat keluar dari villa. Tidak peduli jika ia baru saja menubruk dua anak buahnya dengan ganas.

"Habislah kita, _noona_ ".

"Tidak, akulah yang tamat, Jongdae".

DUAR

Petir kembali menyambar diatas sana, menimbulkan kilatan yang menyeramkan. Deburan ombak di kejauhan terlihat menyeramkan saat Chanyeol menapak pada pasir pantai. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat pepohonan bergoyang-goyang tak terkendali.

Mata gelapnya menatap panik kesana kemari. Dengan nyalang mencari keberadaan sosok kecil itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ribuan jarum tertancap disana. Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan jika kehilangan Jackson. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan hal itu. Sehingga yang dilakukan sang Chairman adalah menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan melangkah cepat untuk lebih mendekat pada laut.

"JACKSON!", teriaknya kesetanan. Beradu dengan gemuruh petir dan guntur dilangit.

"JACKSON PARK!".

Semakin detik berlalu, semakin kencang angin berhembus. Rintikan hujan sudah mulai turun membasahi bumi. Deburan ombak terdengar sangat menyeramkan, siap memangsa siapapun yang berada di area jangkauannya.

Tangan lebar itu bergetar, kakinya lemas. Sang Chairman hampir saja kehilangan akal.

Tanpa berfikir, lelaki itu berlari masuk ke dalam air. Tak peduli dengan gulungan air yang mungkin saja dapat membunuhnya.

"Kumohon nak, kumohon Jackson", isak Chanyeol. Air mata sudah meleleh di kedua pipinya.

"TUAN BESAR! TUAN", teriakan Jongdae sama sekali tak ia indahkan. Telinganya mendadak tuli. Hanya Jackson yang sekarang ia pedulikan.

Sang Chairman bahkan tidak peduli ketika sebuah gulungan air besar menerjangnya hingga ia terjatuh dan air asin memasuki hidung. Chanyeol terbatuk beberapa kali dan berusaha berdiri. Ledakan petir semakin menggila, tetapi ia masih berdiri disana. Menatap sekeliling dengan panik. Berusaha menangkap sedikit saja tanda-tanda keberadaan sang putera.

"JACKSON!", teriaknya lagi.

Nihil.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sang waktu terus berjalan dalam ketidakpastian. Sang Chairman masih berdiri disana, beberapa kali membiarkan dirinya jatuh diterjang ombak, yang sedikitpun tak menggoyahkan semangat. Rintikan kecil air yang jatuh ke bumi sudah berubah menjadi titikan besar yang deras mengguyur tubuhnya. Chanyeol masih tetap berusaha menajamkan pengelihatan ke sekeliling, meskipun mata manusianya tak memungkinkan ia melihat hingga beberapa meter karena derasnya hujan.

Teriakan serta pekikan para pelayannya yang kini basah kuyup sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya. Satupun tiada yang menarik perhatiannya, karena kini menemukan Jackson adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi focus si tampan.

Blap

Blap

Setidaknya sampai pendar cahaya putih dikejauhan menarik perhatian si tinggi.

Cahaya itu cukup terang karena mampu menembus gelapnya badai.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, berusaha menemukan asal cahaya. Tidak lama sungguh, karena ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari tempat dimana ia biasa menemui si 'biru'.

'Si biru'.

Sosok itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Rasa takut sekaligus tak percaya mulai menggerogotinya.

Apakah, semua ini ulah si biru?

Dengan semua rasa penasaran, rasa takut, dan marah, sang Chairman berlari kembali ke daratan untuk menuju ke dimana batu itu berada. Ia memang sudah gila, namun ia masih sadar, jika kesana melalui lautan maka ia tak akan selamat.

Chanyeol berterimakasih pada tuhan karena memberikan berkah kaki panjang padanya. Hingga ia dapat tiba di bebatuan itu hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Ia dengan panik mencari-cari Jackson, tetapi sosok itu tidak ada disana. Perasaan curiga akan sosok biru yang mungkin menjadi dalang dari kejadian ini terus berbisik di dalam dada. Berdebat dengan sesuatu yang menyangkal bahwa Baekhyun tega menyakiti seorang anak. Sesuatu yang merupakan keyakinan bahwa si 'biru' berbeda dengan kaumnya yang lain. Chanyeol masih berdebat dengan batin.

Sampai cahaya putih itu kembali, berasal dari gua kecil di hadapan batu yang selama ini tak ia sadari keberadaannya. Wajar, karena letak gua itu memang agak terpencil. Selain itu, ia kesana pada saat malam menjemput dimana tiada cahaya yang dapat membantunya. Tepat beberapa meter dibawah batu pipih besar dimana ia biasa duduk. Dan lebar gua itu terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki orang dewasa. Chanyeol kira gua itu hanya ditempat oleh hewan-hewan kecil seperti kepiting dan lainnya. Dan pemikiran itu membuat si tampan semakin panik. Bagaimana jika Jackson terluka didalam sana?

"Jackson!", teriak Chanyeol.

Tiada jawaban, namun Chanyeol masih lekat menatap gua itu dari batu dimana ia berdiri. Rasa takut semakin menenggelamkannya. Hanya saja, disaat bersamaan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tiada setetespun air laut yang memasuki gua. Padahal ombak sudah beberapa centi diatas mulut gua. Sangat tidak masuk akal, tetapi sang chairman yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jackson?", teriaknya lagi. Kali ini sembari mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendekat.

Seperti anugerah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepala bersurai blonde menyembul dari sana. Jackson mengintip dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi paras lucunya.

Oh tiada yang bisa memahami betapa lega hati sang Chairman sekarang. Semua perasaan kalut itu hilang. Namun perasaan bersalah ikut menyusup di sela kelegaan karena mencurigai sosok itu. Makhluk mungkin sangat kecewa padanya saat ini.

"Daddy!", pekik Jackson.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!".

Si kecil hanya tersenyum lebar, dan tepat ketika kakinya melangkah keluar, ombak yang menerjang mulut gua membelah, seolah memberi jalan untuk Jackson. Beberapa kali sang Chairman mengusap mata, berusaha mengenyahkan pemandangan yang mungkin bagian dari khayalannya. Namun tidak, semua tetap terjadi. Jackson masih berusaha merangkak keluar dengan ombak yang membelah, dan membasahi bagian kiri serta kanan gua.

Tampaknya, si tampan masih tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga ia hanya bisa melongo dan tak sadar, si kecil kini sudah berada di depannya serta menarik-narik lengan berotot sang ayah.

"Daddy! Ayo kembali ke dalam! Baekhyun bilang badai besar akan terjadi. Lebih buruk dari biasanya!", pekik Jackson.

Chanyeol kembali berkedip.

Apakah, anaknya baru saja menyebut Baekhyun?

"B…bagaimana kau bisa…?"

"Aku akan bercerita di dalam daddy! Ayo masuuuuk", rengek Jackson. Tangannya sudah terulur keatas agar sang ayah segera menggendongnya. Matanya berkilat khawatir.

BYUR

Sebuah ombak menyerang tubuh Chanyeol. Cukup keras hingga membuatnya tersadar, namun juga pelan hingga ia tak terjatuh karenanya.

Mata bulat itu menatap ke sekitar. Melihat bahwa semakin lama, badai semakin memburuk. Dengan cepat, si tinggi menggendong Jackson dan berlari kembali kearah pantai. Disana, para pelayan tengah menanti mereka.

Jackson melingkarkan lengannya pada leher sang ayah dan diam-diam melambai. Pada sosok bermata biru yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sosok itu balas melambaikan tangan sebelum jemari lentiknya mengepal dan mengibas. Bersamaan dengan ombak yang berdebur keras, memasuki gua dimana Jackson berlindung tadi. Kemudian, rambut biru itu hilang dibalik dalamnya lautan. Mengejar waktu, untuk kembali ke Vriryn dan berlindung dari badai yang ia yakini akibat dari amukan sang penguasa lautan.

.

Teriakan petir diluar sana menemani seorang ayah dan anaknya yang kini sedang duduk di depan perapian. Baju basah mereka sudah berganti dengan yang kering serta lebih tebal. Selimut wol nyaman membungkus tubuh keduanya.

Sang anak tampak nyaman menyandarkan kepada pada lengan berotot sang ayah. Sedang yang paling tua diantara keduanya sedang berbaring pada bantal besar yang empuk. Tiada percakapan yang terjadi.

Tampaknya kejadian tadi masih memberikan efek terkejut yang cukup lama. Sehingga Chanyeol sama sekali tak membuka suaranya sejak tadi.

"Daddy", bisik si kecil. Yang hanya dibahas gumaman oleh ayahnya.

Perasaan bersalah karena sudah membuat daddy nya khawatir sejak tadi menari-nari di kepala Jackson. Ia terlalu takut untuk berucap, namun ia tahu bahwa sang daddy tengah menunggu penjelasan darinya. Dan si kecil merasa, ini adalah saat yang tepat.

"Maafkan Jackson karena pergi terlalu jauh".

Kedua kelopak Chanyeol terpejam sebelum mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kecil puteranya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi Jackson?".

"Mm, Jack berjanji daddy", ujar anak itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. Ia yakin Jackson sudah cukup mendapatkan pelajarannya.

"Daddy".

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa daddy tidak bercerita kalau memiliki teman secantik Baekhyun?".

Hening. Lidah Chanyeol terasa kelu karena efek pertanyaan mengejutkan itu. Keterdiaman sang ayah bukannya membuat Jackson diam. Melainkan ditangkap sebagai kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih dalam.

"Tetapi, Baekhyun mengatakan kalian sudah tidak berteman lagi. Kenapa daddy harus berhenti berteman dengan Baekhyun? Dia sangat baik".

"Dia mengatakan itu?", lirih Chanyeol.

Kepala Jackson mengangguk mantap. Isyarat yang ternyata membuat hati sang ayah mencelos tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baekhyun bilang, daddy hanya bermain-main. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi Baekhyun terlihat sedih. Kenapa daddy membuat orang lain sedih?".

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah, kemudian menatap serius pada Jackson yang kini tengah balik menatapnya.

"Jackson, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semua ini. Tetapi, Baekhyun salah. Daddy…", hening kembali. Chanyeol menarik nafas sesaat untuk melanjutkan. "Daddy tidak pernah bermain-main. Hanya saja semuanya tidak semudah itu".

Kening si kecil mengkerut. Memang benar ia tidak benar-benar paham apa kata Chanyeol. Dan semua itu terpancar jelas pada manik polosnya, hingga sang ayah dapat mudah membaca pancaran tersebut.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Yang pasti, daddy masih berteman dengan Baekhyun", kekeh sang chairman.

Jackson mengangguk, kemudian terkikik lucu. Ekspresi secerah mentari itu kembali. Membuat hati sang ayah terasa hangat.

"Daddy, lihat. Baekhyun memberiku ini. Ia bilang kembar dengan punya daddy. Hanya saja warnanya berbeda."

Iris gelap Chanyeol bergulir untuk menatap kearah benda yang kini dipamerkan oleh si kecil dengan cara mengulurkan lengan. Disana, sebuah gelang Mutiara putih mengkilat menghiasi pergelangannya. Secara reflek, si tampan ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk mensejajarkan kedua benda berbeda warna tersebut.

Deguban di dada kembali mendera Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sesal menyusupi hati. Seharusnya ia tidak mencampakkan Baekhyun malam itu. Bagaimana dengan bodoh ia mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka yang baru saja dimulai, seperti ini? Tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia akan melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Dan satu lagi!", cicit si kecil. Jemari kecil itu beranjak menuju telinga mungilnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Mengundang kerutan bingung dari sang ayah.

Adalah seekor bintang laut biru yang besarnya hanya seujung jari Chanyeol. Jackson tersenyum dan mengulurkan benda itu pada sang ayah yang diterima dengan tak yakin olehnya.

"Baekhyun mengatakan bintang laut adalah pengantar pesan yang handal".

"Jackson, kau tahu bintang laut tak dapat bicara."

Ekspresi cerah si kecil berubah mendung dengan cepat. Sang ayah memang tidak berubah.

"Benda itu menempel sejak tadi pada belakang telingaku. Mengajakku berbicara dan memujiku", Jackson mendecak kesal. Lalu menarik kembali si bintang laut dan memasangkannya paksa pada belakang telinga sang ayah.

Benar saja, benda itu menempel sempurna pada kulitnya. Bergerak-gerak kecil, menimbulkan rasa geli dan takut disaat bersamaan. Ini pertama kali ia melihat bintang laut dapat bergerak-gerak. Mereka terlihat seperti 'benda mati' selama yang Chanyeol ingat.

 _'Park Chanyeol'_ , bisikan itu mulai terdengar. Suara kecil yang menggemaskan. _"Aku membawakan pesan dari yang mulia, untukmu",_ lanjut suara itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengernyit. Sedang Jackson kini menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'sudah kubilang'. Si tinggi tidak berucap sepatah kata. Memutuskan untuk mendengar apa pesan yang dibawa oleh si bintang laut padanya.

 _'Hai, manusia'._ Kedua mata itu membola, bukan suara kecil yang tadi ia dengar. Melainkan suara indah seseorang yang diam-diam ia rindukan.

"Baekhyun", bisiknya. Oh Chanyeol tidak percaya bagaimana suara itu bisa memiliki efek luar biasa pada jantungnya.

 _'Seorang siren hanya sekali memberikan hatinya, Park Chanyeol. Entah pada siapa. Seperti kebanyakan kaumku, aku baru saja memberikan hatiku secara Cuma-Cuma pada seseorang. Aku ceroboh, seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati. Hanya saja, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan bahkan oleh makhluk sepertiku. Waktu memang dapat kami putar, namun kehadirannya akan selalu membekas pada hatiku. Waktu memang dapat kami kembalikan, namun ia tak dapat menghapus sebuah perasaan tulus yang ditorehkan pada hati sebuah makhluk. Aku tahu, dunia kami berbeda dan aku terlalu naif untuk berharap ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Terlalu yakin bahwa ia pun sudah memberikan hatinya padaku sebagai ganti hatiku yang kini berada di genggamannya. Tetapi aku salah dan aku tidak menyesal. Tidak setiap hari, pelajaran berharga kudapat',_ suara manis itu terkekeh. _'Kejadian semalam menyadarkanku. Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol. Aku kini sadar dunia kita terlalu berbeda. Aku hanya berdoa, pada kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan terlahir di dunia yang sama dan dapat bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal, manusiaku'_

"Baekhyun, tidak… tidak seperti itu", ujar Chanyeol panik. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Instingnya tak pernah salah. Baekhyun, bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ketakutan yang menghantuinya semalaman terjadi. Baekhyun, tak akan menemuinya lagi.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Ia sadar apa yang tengah dihadapinya. Jika Baekhyun adalah manusia, mudah baginya untuk mengejar sosok itu hingga keujung dunia. Namun kilasan akan sosok indah itu menyadarkan sang chairman, bahwa si biru berasal dari dunia dimana ia tak memiliki sedikitpun kendali atasnya.

 _'Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol. Hanya pesan dari seorang penguasa lautan yang dapat diantarkan oleh seekor bintang laut. Semoga harimu menyenangkan'._

PLUK

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, sang bintang laut melepaskan dirinya dari kulit Chanyeol dan jatuh tepat pada telapak tangan Jackson yang sudah menanti. Jackson tersenyum lebar dan mengecup sayang pipi sang ayah.

"Aku ingin bermain petak umpet dengan paman Jongdae. Apakah daddy mau ikut?".

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya lalu menggeleng. Entahlah, rasanya ia tak ingin melakukan apapun. Sama persis seperti ketika Eva pergi saat itu.

"Baiklah! Bye daddy!", cicit si kecil yang kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berdebat dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Eva, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mustahil bagiku jatuh hati pada sosok lain secepat ini dan menggantikan dirimu", ujar Chanyeol sendu. Matanya menatap nyalang pada badai diluar sana. "Tetapi kenapa… kenapa rasanya sakit saat aku tahu tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?".

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

 _Chanyeol baru saja membuka mata ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan familiar yang ia ingat sebagai kamar dimana terakhir kali si tinggi menghabiskan waktu dengan sang istri. Ruangan itu tidak berubah, namun suasana disana amatlah terang. Berbeda dari biasa._

 _Dengan hati-hati sang Chairman berdiri. Menatap ke sekeliling, hingga sosok ramping itu masuk ke indera penglihatnya. Langkah-langkah kaki penuh keraguan mengantarkan si tinggi kepada sosok itu. Sampai ia sadar, bahwa sebuah sekat tak kasat mata tengah membatasi mereka. Eva ada beberapa meter dihadapannya, namun Chanyeol tak dapat mendekat. Sesuatu itu menahannya._

 _"Eva!", panggil Chanyeol,_

 _Sosok itu masih terdiam, menatap keluar jendela kapal. Entah menatap kemana._

 _Chanyeol tak menyerah. Ia mencoba lagi dengan memukul-mukul sekat tak kasat mata itu._

 _Dan seperti itulah akhirnya si wanita menoleh. Tatapannya hangat meskipun tak ada senyuman disana._

 _"Eva…"._

 _"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu, honey. Aku ingin kau bahagia", ujar Eva._

 _Chanyeol mengernyit._

 _Entahlah, itu terasa seperti jawaban untuk segala keraguannya. Tetapi, apakah benar?_

 _"M…maksudmu apa, sayang? Dan kumohon biarkan aku mendekat"._

 _Eva tersenyum, sembari menggelengkan kepala. Maniknya menatap dalam dua lainnya._

 _"Cari dia", bisik sang isteri._

 _Yang kemudian menjadi perpisahan mereka, karena sebelum sempat Chanyeol menjawab. Tubuhnya sudah ditarik jauh. Melewati lautan gelap yang dalam. Dan keluar, dimana realita menanti._

 _._

Malam itu, bulan bersinar amat terang. Bersandar nyaman diatas singgasana ditemani oleh ribuan bintang yang tersebar di sekelilingnya. Hembusan angin terasa lembut menerpa kulit, tidak terlalu dingin dan terasa menyenangkan. Para serangga malam sudah mulai dengan 'pentas' mereka. Menemani sepinya petang. Deburan sang ombak yang menerjang bebatuan seolah membuat nada berulang yang menenangkan.

Seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam sedang menapakkan kakinya pada hamparan pasir putih yang mengarah langsung pada samudera. Matanya mendadak segar, tak terlihat tanda-tanda mengantuk meski kesadaran baru saja menarik si tampan dari alam mimpi. Rasanya sangat familiar, berjalan dengan tempo lambat. Merasakan lembutnya partikel pasir basah menyentuh telapak kaki. Membiarkan angin merusak tatanan surai hitamnya dan menerpa wajah.

Biasanya, rasa tak sabar dan bahagia memenuhi rongga dada. Membuat jantungnya membuncah penuh karena debaran menyenangkan itu. Tetapi ada yang berbeda kini. Cukup kontras karena denyutan itu cukup membuat si tinggi merasa tak nyaman.

Cukup lama sampai ia sadar, bahwa itu adalah rasa sesal luar biasa yang setiap detiknya seolah mampu menelan Chanyeol kedalam lubang hitam tak berujung. Pesan menyakitkan itu terus terngiang di telinganya bahkan setelah lima hari berlalu. Tidak menyangka bahwa kehilangan si 'biru' akan begitu menyakitkan.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol akan dengan percaya diri melangkah keluar. Yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan menemuinya. Tapi semakin lama, rasa yakin itu makin terkikis. Hingga Chanyeol takut, tidak ada yang tersisa hinga ia tetinggal dengan rasa pesimis.

Pria itu cukup naif. Mengira dirinya tak akan mudah jatuh cinta setelah Eva pergi. Bersumpah tak akan dengan mudah menggantikan sosok wanita itu dalam hidupnya. Tetapi siapa yang ia bohongi? Bahkan kini hatinya pun tak yakin atas kekuatan janji itu. Ia meragu.

Hari itu saat Eva pergi, ia kira hidupnya akan berubah kelam. Gelap seperti lautan malam. Tak pasti seperti deburan ombak. Dan hampa seperti samudera tanpa arus. Tetapi ia salah. Cahaya biru itu datang. Mengulurkan tangan padanya, menawarkan rasa tenang dan bahagia secara Cuma-Cuma. Ia tak sadar sungguh, bahwa ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu. Dan ketika ia tak mampu membayarnya, semua itu akan pergi seperti buih.

Tidak banyak, hanya perasaan tulus yang memang sudah harus ia berikan atas apa yang telah ia terima. Namun entah sudah ia rasakan atau belum, karena Chanyeol masih enggan mengakui. Ia kira, kehilangan si 'biru' tak akan membuatnya seperti ini. Tak akan membuat hatinya mendadak kosong. Sama persis ketika Eva pergi.

Ia kira ini akan mudah. Namun saat kebenaran menghantam, Chanyeol hanya dapat berpegang pada sesal. Si tampan tahu, tak seharusnya ia memulai sesuatu yang tak dapat ia akhiri.

Malam itu, saat matanya tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar. Hatinya meraung, mengendalikan tubuh tinggi itu dan berjalan tanpa sadar menuju tempat dimana mereka biasa bertemu. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol berusaha memanipulasi kepercayaannya. Bergantung pada delusi meyakinkan bahwa si 'biru' ada disana. Tak peduli bahwa rasa kecewa akan semakin berlipat jika kenyataan tak sejalan lurus dengan sang delusi.

Selangkah penuh keyakinan.

Dua langkah dengan kadar keyakinan yang sama.

Tiga langkah ditemani ragu bahwa sosok itu ada disana.

Empat langkah menyakitkan saat siluet sosok itu tak dapat ia lihat.

Dan langkah terakhir yang membawanya menuju hampa serta realita. Si biru tak ada disana, tak meinggalkan apapun bahkan sebentuk bayangan. Membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri yang dilahap rasa sesal.

Ia terduduk. Menghempaskan tubuh begitu saja pada batu pipih. Satu tangannya meremas piyama yang berada di bagian dada. Berusaha menahan denyutan tak nyaman didalam sana.

Kelopak itu terpejam, membiarkan sang telinga menjadi 'wakil' si tinggi untuk merasakan sekitarnya. Berusaha mendengar suara sekecil apapun yang bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa Baekhyun ada disana.

Gemuruh rasa rindu yang ada di dada membuat Chanyeol bergentar tanpa sadar. Ia tak bisa membuka mata, sudah cukup realita menamparnya sekali. Si tinggi tak mau membuka mata hanya untuk melihat bahwa Baekhyun tak ada disana untuk kedua kalinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir sexy itu terbuka. Menyalurkan sebuah pesan rindu pada sebentuk melodi yang kini dengan lembut mengalun. Suara beratnya terdengar indah membelah malam. Mengantarkan pesan pada sosok yang ia tak ketahui benar dimana keberadaannya.

Hembusan angin mendadak tenang saat lagu itu ia nyanyikan. Seolah alam memberinya waktu meluapkan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Melepaskan dan membiarkannya menari-nari di udara.

"Aku menantimu, di kegelapan", bisik Chanyeol. Menutup barisan kalimat indah yang ia alunkan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, menahannya selama beberapa detik sebelum di loloskan.

Baekhyun, tak akan datang.

Kalimat itu mengetuk kesadaran Chanyeol. Dan dalam hati kecilnya, ia tahu. Itulah realita yang harus ia hadapi.

Beberapa hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol hafal akan semua kebiasaan mereka. Sampai pada titik dimana ia tahu, ketika alam tengah menyambut kedatangan si 'biru'. Semuanya terasa berbeda. Hembusan angin pun seolah dapat memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun berada di sana. Deburan ombak pun seolah memiliki melodi yang 'lain' saat Baekhyun hadir.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, atau mungkin tahu dan tak ingin percaya. Namun Baekhyun seolah memiliki kekuatan dimana alam akan patuh dan selalu menyambutnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengingat semua itu dengan indera perasa serta instingnya. Sehingga tubuh tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja bisa berkomunikasi dengan alam tanpa disengaja.

Seperti malam ini. Hembusan angin terasa amat sunyi. Membawa hawa dingin yang menggigit hingga ke tulang. Deburan ombak tak menggebu seperti biasa, dan perputaran udara di sekelilingnya terasa lebih tenang dari biasanya. Seolah alam memiliki emosi, dan malam itu adalah kesedihan yang mereka rasakan.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengankat tangan. Membuka genggaman itu untuk menatap ke sebuah sisik biru indah yang ada disana. Sinar bintang membuat benda biru itu berkilau indah. Sangat indah hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Si tinggi ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sisik itu berada di genggamannya.

Malam itu adalah hari ke tiga ia bertemu Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun kembali terlebih dahulu. Dan terdiam disana sampai ekor birunya benar-benar tak terlihat. Ketika sudah waktunya Chanyeol kembali kedalam, ia melihat sibuah kilauan kecil yang otomatis menarik perhatian si tinggi. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah sisik biru yang tertinggal disana. Si tampan yakin siapa pemilik sisik itu dan tanpa berfikir membawanya pulang. Menyimpannya dengan baik jika suatu hari ia tak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Sungguh Chanyeol tak menyangka, hari itu akan datang amat cepat. Hari dimana Chanyeol akan memperhatikan sisik itu sebagai satu-satunya pengingat sosok Baekhyun.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membawa benda itu mendekat. Memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang disana selama beberapa detik. Setetes air mata leleh menuruni pipi tanpa ia sadar. Terus meluncur turun hingga bersatu dengan air asin samudera dibawah sana.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun", gumamnya.

Tetapi siapa yang tahu.

Ribuan meter dibawah sana, sesosok siren bersisik biru tengah memejamkan mata begitu mendengar tetesan air mata itu bersatu dengan air laut. Mengantarkan pesan rindu Chanyeol langsung kepadanya.

Tangannya mengepal. Menahan perasaan membucah yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang bak tornado di musim semi.

"Baekhyun, mereka akan segera datang", bisik Kyungsoo. Sebuah remasan ia berikan pada telapak tangan Baekhyun yang kini ia genggam dengan erat.

Sang pangeran laut menggertakkan gigi. Menekan sekuat tenaga semua perasaan itu sebelum kelopaknya terbuka. Menampilkan sinar biru yang berkilat tajam dan berbahaya. Menatap jauh ke puluhan meter kedepan, menembus gelapnya samudera.

"Aku akan menghabisi mereka semua", bisiknya.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak-gerak. Mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dari sana. Amat berkilau, membuat puluhan siren dibelakang mereka mulai mengacungkan tombak dengan siaga. Karena tampaknya itu adalah sebuah isyarat, bahwa sang pangeran bisa merasakan bahaya semakin dekat.

"Bersiaplah, mereka sudah dekat", Ujar Baekhyun, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan padangan pada kekosongan diluar perbatasan kerajaan Vriryn.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Haloooo! Akhirnya chap 5 update juga yaaa! maafkan untuk delay yang agak lama karena aku kena migrain yang agak membandel kemarin hiks. Aku harap gak terlalu kacau yaa chapter ini!**

 **Daaaaaaaaaaan yang tebakannya di chapter kemarin kalo Baekhyun gak akan apa-apain Jackson mana suaranyaaa? wkwkwkwk**

 **BTW makasih yaaa udah mau baca, review, fav, dan follow ff ku! aku gatau lagi harus bilang apa selain makasih. Gak nyangka kadang kalau banyak yang berminat sama tulisanku. Apalagi sampe nunggu dan sering check ffn tiap hari. Sumpah terbaiq!**

 **daaaaan jangan lupa review di chapter ini juga okee! Supaya aku tau mana yang harus aku perbaikiii..**

 **I Love youuuuu!**

 **Kileela**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Jeju, 2018**_

Matahari sudah berada di puncak singgasana saat seorang pria tampan tengah terbaring di pasir putih pantai. Beberapa meter dari batas akhir dimana ombak menyentuk daratan. Kemeja biru muda dengan kancing berbahan campuran emas putih karya _Salvatore Ferragamo_ membingkai tubuh berototnya. Dipadukan dengan celana putih yang digulung hingga betis, membuat si tampan terlihat tampan dan santai disaat bersamaan.

Kedua kelopak mata terpejam, membiarkan angin dengan bebas membelai wajahnya. Sengatan matahari yang cukup ganas tak ia pedulikan, terlihat dari bagaimana sang chairman tampak nyaman berbaring selama dua jam terakhir.

Dua bulan berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata. Dua bulan yang sepi.

Sejak malam itu, sama sekali Chanyeol tak melihat si 'biru', pun merasakan kehadirannya. Semuanya seperti kembali ke keadaan semula, saat dimana Baekhyun belum masuk dalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Ia kira, semuanya akan mudah. Well, seperti itulah anggapan Chanyeol setelah seminggu tak bertemu Baekhyun. Bahwa ia akan bisa melewati ini dengan mudah. Dan melupakan Baekhyun bukanlah perkara sulit. Seminggu dibandingkan seumur hidup, tentu Chanyeol akan terbiasa.

Setidaknya itu adalah anggapan sang akal sehat. Yang terus meracuni pikiran-pikiran Chanyeol, melawan teriakan hati kecil yang kini meraung karena rindu.

Setiap malam, tak terlewat seharipun tanpa ia duduk menghabiskan waktu di tempat pertemuan keduanya. Sendirian menghabiskan malam dengan melamun, atau mencoba mengingat tiap detail sosok indah itu. Tak jarang ia tertidur hingga pagi menjemput, dengan rasa sakit luar biasa pada punggung dan belakang kepalanya. Namun tentu, hal itu tak cukup membuat si tinggi jera hingga terus melakukannya tiap malam. Meskipun dalam lubuk hati terdalam ia tahu, Baekhyun tak akan datang.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol berfikir untuk kembali ke Seoul. Melanjutkan hidup dan meninggalkan semua perasaan itu bersama pulau ini. Namun tidak, sesuatu menahannya. Menarik kakinya kembali tiap ia akan melangkah pergi.

Memerangkapnya, dalam sebuah kerinduan luar biasa akan si 'biru'. Hingga Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan selain tinggal, dan menunggu sesuatu. Sebuah ketidakpastian. Namun disanalah Chanyeol menggantungkan seluruh harapannya, rasa rindunya, rasa cintanya. Pada sebuah ketidakpastian.

Siang dan malam Chanyeol habiskan untuk diam. Sesekali ia akan bermain dengan Jackson. Tetapi selain itu, jika bukan ruang kerja maka pantai adalah tempat pilihan sang Chairman. Membunuh waktu dalam keheningan, ditemani oleh dirinya dan alam disekitar.

Seperti hari lain, hari itupun tak jauh berbeda. Chanyeol beranjak dari ruang makan setelah sarapan usai. Memperingkatkan bahwa tiada siapapun yang boleh mengganggunya. Bahkan Jackson sekalipun.

Semua alat komunikasinya tergeletak begitu saja di kamar, tak tersentuh. Mengabaikan ratusan pesan dan telpon penting bahkan dari perusahaan. Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, dan fakta ini cukup membuat semua orang tercengang.

Jongdae sering kali bertanya-tanya. Sang Chairman tampak baik-baik saja beberapa saat lalu setelah kematian sang nyonya besar. Ia terlihat bahagia, seolah sudah melupakan semua tentang Eva dan siap melanjutkan hidup.

Tetapi aneh, Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali murung. Terdiam dan tak banyak bicara. Menolak bertemu siapapun dari luar, kecuali Kim Jongin. Yang dalam seminggu akan dua kali berkunjung. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sang Chairman di ruang kerja sebelum pergi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun Jongdae yakin, alasan sang chairman bukanlah professor Harvard yang terkenal itu. Melainkan sosok lain yang bahkan tak ia ketahui siapa.

Hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bagaimana sang chairman tampak tertarik dengan laut lebih dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tak jarang Jongdae memergoki pria tampan itu kembali dari pantai saat matahari terbit dengan penampilan yang cukup kacau.

Singkatnya, sang chairman terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Cukup jelas hingga satu-persatu orang di pulau itu mulai menyadari perubahannya. Ia bukan lagi Park Chanyeol berwajah dingin dengan tatapan datar seolah ia tidak peduli dengan dunia. Melainkan Park Chanyeol yang terlihat sedih dan enggan bertatapan dengan orang lain.

Oh tapi sungguh semua itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jongdae amat terkejut hingga tak dapat berkata-kata.

Pagi tadi, tiba-tiba saja telpon berdering dari pihak perbatasan. Mengabarkan bahwa seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun datang dan meminta izin masuk kedalam property pribadi milik Park. Mendengar siapa pengunjung mereka, Jongdae yakin bahwa ia tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan memberikan izinnya. Sehun sudah seperti adik bagi sang chairman. Sudah pasti kedatangannya akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Malah tersusup sebuah harapan bahwa pria bermarga Oh itu dapat membuat suasana hati sang Chairman membaik.

Namun ia salah. Sangat salah.

Chanyeol marah besar saat mengetahui sang pelayan memberikan izin pada Sehun untuk datang. Ia bahkan menolak menemui sang CEO dan memilih untuk menyendiri di pantai bagian belakang pulau. Pantai yang harus melewati hutan terlebih dahulu untuk sampai. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika Sehun sudah tiba atau belum, karena saat mendengar seseorang akan datang, Chanyeol tak menunggu lama untuk langsung pergi menghindar.

Tidak tahu bahwa kini seisi villa tengah membicarakan sikapnya yang berubah amat drastic. Hingga membuat Sehun penasaran, apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini. Sungguh, Sehun hampir saja tertipu dan mengira bahwa semua diakibatkan kepergian Eva. Namun ia tidak bodoh.

Beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol terlihat amat bahagia saat melakukan panggilan video jarak jauh dengannya. Senyuman lebar menunjukkan sederet gigi cemerlang tak lepas dari parasnya hingga sang ceo dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Membuat Sehun cukup lega mengetahui bahwa sang chairman sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Karena itu kini ia dilanda kebingungan luar biasa ketika melihat sikap Chanyeol secara langsung. Demi tuhan, Sehun hanya ingin mengunjungi Chanyeol sekedar mengetahui kabarnya secara langsung. Tak sangka malah mendapat perlakuan tak diterima seperti ini. Ia tahu sang chairman bukanlah seorang remaja labil yang dapat dengan mudah menunjukkan emosinya. Terlebih dihadapan para pelayan. Se-sedih apapun dia, se-bahagia apapun, ekspresinya akan tetap sama, tak terbaca. Bahkan manik gelap itupun tampak misterius, sukar untuk dipahami. Sikap yang diasah oleh kejamnya dunia bisnis. Pria tampan itu selalu sadar bahwa dirinya adalah Park Chanyeol, _The_ _Park Chanyeol._

Pria dingin, kalkulatif, manipulatif, cerdik, cerdas, dan tampan.

Well, kita harus memasukkan tampan dalam daftar itu. Satu, karena memang ia tampan dan tak dapat dipungkiri. Dan terakhir, Banyak wanita memaafkan semua sikap 'buruk'-nya karena wajah itu. Wajah yang seolah di ukir oleh tangan sang dewa sendiri hingga bisa membentuk sebuah kesempurnaan.

Semakin lama, cerita para pelayan semakin menjadi. Dari yang ringan, hingga yang mampu menjatuhkan rahang sang CEO. Detik itulah Sehun sadar, ia harus menyelami masalah ini sendiri. Karena itu dengan percaya diri ia berjalan menembus jalan setapak hutan menuju pantai dimana Chanyeol tengah mengasingkan diri.

Di otaknya sudah menimbang beberapa jawaban dan sanggahan jika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengamuk. Sang chairman memang orang yang tak tertebak seperti itu.

Dengan langkah pasti namun waspada, Sehun mendekati sang chairman yang kini tampak berbaring nyaman diatas pasir. Si CEO tak benar-benar tahu apakah kini Chanyeol terjaga, berkat sunglass Cartier hitam yang membingkai hidung mancung sang chairman dan melindungi kedua matanya dari sengat matahari.

"Hyung", panggil Sehun. Suaranya pelan dan hati-hati.

Kernyitan menghiasi kening yang lebih muda ketika sosok tinggi itu tak juga memberikan respon bahkan setelah lebih dari 300 detik berlalu. Si tampan masih asik dalam belenggu dunia fana yang tengah terjadi di kepalanya dan menolak untuk menginjak kembali pada realita.

"Chanyeol Hyung", Sehun mencoba lagi. Kali ini dengan nada lebih keras. Persetan dengan amarah Chanyeol. Jika lelaki itu tidak baik-baik saja, ketakutan bukan lagi prioritasnya. Ia harus segera membawa sang Chairman kepada mereka yang lebih mengerti, seperti dokter.

"Pergilah Oh Sehun", gumam Chanyeol. Suara beratnya terdengar parau. Tubuh berotot itu bahkan tak bergerak se inci pun dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol berdecih, jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menarik turun gagang sunglass. Membawa Sehun dalam jerat tatap tajam sepasang iris kelamnya.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi 'akan' jika kau sudah pergi", ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Cukup dingin hingga tanpa sadar Sehun bergidik, padahal matahari tengah menyengat kulit pucatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Sudah kubilang".

Seolah menantang maut, yang lebih muda diantara keduanya itu malah bergerak mendekat dan berbaring tepat di samping Chanyeol. Diikuti dengan hela nafas seolah-olah ia menikmati suasana sekitar. Padahal dalam hati jutaan doa tengah ia rapalkan agar sang Chairman tidak melemparnya ke laut, atau lebih buruk, memecatnya.

"Oh Sehun…", ancam si tinggi dalam wujud geraman rendah yang menyeramkan.

"Tsk, kau pergi kesini untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan".

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi, menahan semua emosi yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Apa maumu?".

"Tidak banyak, temani aku menghabiskan hari ini di bar langgananmu Hyung. Aku yang traktir", ucap Sehun santai.

"Lupakan."

"Oh ayolah! Hanya hari ini, setelah itu akan pergi dan tak mengganggumu", decak Sehun.

CEO Jetdale co tersebut melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun bergaul dengan Chanyeol membuat Sehun paham betul bahwa Eva dan alcohol yang bisa membuat sang chairman merasa lebih baik. Biasanya Chanyeol akan mulai menceritakan keresahannya ketika sedang mabuk. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang amat jujur.

Namun menanti proses itu terjadi dibutuhkan banyak alcohol dan waktu. Mengingat sang chairman memiliki kadar toleransi alcohol yang amat tinggi. Tiga botol soju bahkan masih membuatnya berdiri tegak dan sadar.

Sehun lah yang harus berhati-hati agar ia tak berubah mabuk dan gagal mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak".

"Sejak kapan kau jadi membosankan begini? Kau kemasukan setan pantai?".

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring. Kali ini membelakangi Sehun.

"Pergilah Oh Sehun."

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mengiyakan".

Sang Chairman mengerang kesal saat mendengar kegigihan Sehun. Dalam batinnya kini tengah berdebat haruskah ia tetap tinggal atau mengiyakan. Karena tiba-tiba bayangan akan alcohol dan udara luar terlihat menarik untuk Chanyeol.

Setidaknya untuk melupakan sosok biru sesaat.

"Baiklah. Dan setelah itu jangan injakkan kakimu di pulauku".

Cengiran lebar seketika terkembang membelah wajah sang CEO. Ia kembali duduk dengan amat bersemangat. Tepukan senang Sehun berikan pada Chanyeol untuk sedikit menyalurkan semangatnya.

"Siap, Tuan Park".

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

Hingar bingar suara music terdengar memenuhi sebuah bangunan mewah yang terletak di pusat kota Jeju. _The Voyage_ , adalah sebuah bar kelas atas yang sering dikunjungi oleh para petinggi Korea selatan. Entah politikus, pengusaha, artis, dan lainnya. Terletak di wilayah elite, bangunan bar ini terlihat megah dengan eksterior serta interior yang meneriakkan kata 'mewah'.

Dari bagian depan saja sudah dihiasi oleh pintu raksasa yang terbuat jadi kayu jati, layaknya restoran-restoran mewah biasa. Tetapi jika selangkah saja kau sudah masuk, suasana alcohol dan dunia 'malam' kelas atas kental terasa. Lantai marmer yang menjadi alas dari keseluruhan bar tampak mengkilat, belasan Chandelier tergantung di beberapa titik yang tersebar di seluruh bar.

Di tengah, sebuah meja panjang terbuat dari kristal menghiasi. Sekitar sepulu bartender berdiri berjejer untuk menyiapkan minuman yang dipesan oleh para pengunjung. Dan dihadapan meja itu adalah lantai dansa. Dimana semua tubuh, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan akan berbaur menjadi satu. Meliukkan badan mereka seolah hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka hidup di dunia.

Di sebelah kanan dan kiri, terdapat tangga melingkar yang menuju ke private-private room berada. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar kaya raya yang bisa memesan tempat private di The Voyage. Tidak hanya uang, sang pemilik bar juga memperhatikan reputasi mereka yang memesan ruangan dengan kemewahan yang lebih itu. Jika kau memiliki uang, namun reputasimu tak baik. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _The private room of The Voyage_. Karena selamanya, kau tak akan bisa masuk.

Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi di baris daftar utama tamu yang diizinkan memesan ruangan privat kapanpun. Bahkan sang pemilik bar rela mengusir tamu yang tengah berada disana demi sang chairman.

Tentu semua terjadi bukan tanpa alasan. The Voyage berdiri diatas tanah milik Jetdale co yang dipinjamkan pada Tuan Wu, sang pemilik bar belasan tahun lalu. Ketika itu adalah masa kebesaran ayah Chanyeol. Namun meskipun kini tuan Park sudah tidak memimpin, dan anak tuan Wu sudah menggantikan posisi, tetap tiada yang berubah. Kris, sang penerus The Voyage akan selalu dengan tangan terbuka menerima kehadiran Chanyeol. Bahkan jika sang Chairman baru saja melewati hari yang menyenangkan, ia akan senang hati mengajak Kris bergabung. Mereka menyebutnya reuni masa kuliah.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Kris sudah bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari sang chairman sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kaki pada bar. Pemilik The Voyage itu sadar ia tak akan bergabung hari ini, dan hanya mengantar hingga batas tangga. Membiarkan dua petinggi Jetdale co itu menghabiskan waktu mereka sendiri.

Namun, nyatanya semua tidak berjalan seperti yang Sehun kira. Ia sudah merasakan sejak sang Chairman bahkan enggan menyapa Kris, tak seperti biasa. Sejak tadi tak sepatah katapun meluncur dari bibirnya.

Katakan saja rencana Sehun gagal. Karena ini sudah botol ke dua Chanyeol dan lelaki itu masih tampak enggan membuka suara. Sang chairman menaruh perhatian penuh pada minumannya dan menganggap Sehun tak ada disana.

Buruk, ini benar-benar buruk.

Sehun pertama kali melihat Park Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. Mungkin jika sang chairman sedang dalam proses kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain, bisa saja hal beberapa perjanjian yang gagal membuatnya amat marah. Namun ini berbeda.

Chanyeol sedang dalam masa liburan dan ia terdengar amat bahagia beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun yakin sesuatu tengah terjadi. Dan itu bukanlah Eva. Sang CEO mulai curiga siapa 'sosok' baru yang ia temui itu hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hyung", Sehun memutuskan ini sudah saatnya ia membelah keheningan. Mulai merasa jengah dengan keterdiaman sang pimpinan.

Chanyeol memberikan dehaman sebagai jawaban. Sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya. Raut wajah tampan itu jelas terlihat sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi dengan sang CEO. Moodnya benar-benar buruk, bahkan club favoritnya pun seperti tak memiliki kekuatan untuk membantu Chanyeol merasa lebih baik.

Si tinggi pun tak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa tak menentu. Penyesalan tak kunjung enyah dari sana dan semakin hari membelenggunya dalam. Tak tersisa sedikitpun celah baginya keluar. Baekhyun, sangat membekas di hatinya. Bahkan ia bisa jatuh hati hanya dengan mendengar suara indahnya yang bercerita tanpa henti semalaman.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuja keindahan. Ia akan bertekuk lutut pada sosok indah yang memberikan bekas indah dalam benaknya. Dan Baekhyun, adalah sosok terindah yang pernah ia temui. Bahkan sang mendiang isteri tak dapat menandingi kesempurnaan Baekhyun.

Oh ya. Bagi Chanyeol, ekor dan sisik yang menghiasi separuh tubuh sang siren bukanlah suatu kekurangan. Melainkan sisi lain yang membuat si mungil tampak bersinar indah hingga membuat sang bintang merasa malu jika bersanding dengan Baekhyun.

"Apakah seseorang mengganggumu?", Sehun mencoba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Pria bersurai blonde itu sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

Chanyeol mendecih pelan. Tubuhnya beralih untuk menyandar pada punggung sofa. Mata gelapnya menatap nyalang keatas langit-langit ruangan yang berhias chandelier.

"Jika ya, sudah tak ada artinya. Ia pergi".

Sehun hampir saja tersedak minumannya saat Chanyeol memutuskan membuka mulut. Memberikan jawaban yang sesungguhnya tak diduga oleh sang CEO. Dengan hati-hati, pria muda itu meletakkan kembali gelas kristalnya. Merasa sudah cukup menenggak alcohol dan memusatkan perhatian pada yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya. Tubuhnya mencondong sedikit, tak lepas menatap sang chairman yang pikirannya seperti melayang-layang di udara.

"Apakah kita membicarakan Eva _noona_?".

Si surai hitam tersenyum simpul, kemudian menggeleng. Matanya memejam sebentar saat denyutan menyerang kepala. Alkohol sudah merasuki kewarasannya.

"Jadi?", tuntut Sehun lagi. Ia tidak peduli jika kini terlihat seperti pemburu berita yang menyebalkan.

"Ia pergi Sehun-ah. Seperti Eva. Salahku", bisik Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia _Hyung_?".

"Sosok terindah yang pernah kutemui…".

"Kenap…"

"Dia pergi, karena aku menolak perasaannya", potong Chanyeol, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sehun.

Sehun mendecih, keningnya kini mengerut sempurna. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sang CEO curiga pemilik _Jetdale co_ itu sudah benar-benar mabuk hingga berbicara tak tentu arah.

" _Well_ , kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tak membalas perasaannya _hyung_ ".

"Benar kan? Aku memang sangat bodoh".

"Kalau begitu, cari dia Hyung. Pasti dia tinggal tak jauh dari sini kan? Ayolah, kau adalah Park Chanyeol. Mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia bukan hal sulit. Para detektif mu diluar sana tentu siap membantu".

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh. Namun lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin keras. Tawa yang terdengar menyedihkan menurut Sehun

"Andai saja, dunianya dapat terjangkau olehku Sehun-ah", jawaban Chanyeol berupa bisikan.

Lagi-lagi kepala Sehun berputar. Apa maksudnya? Ia sangat mengenal Chanyeol. Pernah dahulu sang chairman ditipu oleh salah seorang sekretarisnya. Menggelapkan dana hingga jutaan dollar dan menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Namun wanita itu sungguh tak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa. Park Chanyeol memiliki ratusan detektif hebat yang berada di belakangnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh hari, wanitu itu ditemukan. Di sebuah desa terpencil di benua Eropa.

Karena itu, Sehun benar-benar tak dapat memahami maksud 'dunianya tak terjangkau olehku'. Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada hantu? Oh tidak tidak. Chanyeol bukanlah orang semacam itu.

"Bagaimana bisa dunianya tak terjangkau olehmu? Kau adalah Park Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Sehun", kekeh sang Chairman. Untuk terkahir kali.

Karena setelah itu tubuh tingginya beranjak keluar. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Bahkan saat namanya berkali-kali diteriakkan, Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming dan berjalan lurus. Meninggalkan Sehun menuju lantai dansa di lantai satu.

Sang CEO hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat tubuh tinggi bosnya kini menembus kerumunan dan menggerak-gerakkan badannya di tengah lantai dansa.

Park Chanyeol tidak menari.

Tidak, sama sekali tidak pernah kecuali sebuah dansa di acara resmi.

Melihat pria itu sudi berbaur dengan orang lain membuat Sehun kehilangan akal. Berusaha menebak apa yang sedang ada di dalam kepala seharga milyaran dollar itu.

Dari koridor atas memang dapat melihat langsung ke tempat dimana lantai dansa berada. Dan disanalah Sehun kini menyandar. Menatap lekat pada sang pimpinan yang kini tampak didekati seorang wanita bergaun biru ketat. Rambut wanita itu berwarna perak dan tergerai indah hingga ke pinggang.

Tak seperti biasa, Chanyeol menyambut tubuh ramping wanita itu dalam belenggu lengan kekarnya. Sang wanita tampak terkikik malu-malu namun tetap melingkarkan lengan pada leher kokoh Chanyeol.

Sehun sudah dapat menebak kemana ini mengarah. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat semaunya ketika bibir sang Chairman kini terlibat dalam pangutan panas dengan wanita asing itu. Tangan lebarnya tampak mengelus-elus punggung sang wanita dengan menggoda. Sesekali remasan dia berikan pada bongkahan sintal yang terbungkus gaun dibawah sana.

Sehun terus memperhatikan pergerakan sang pimpinan, sebelum kedua manusia berbeda gender itu tiba-tiba saja melangkah keluar dari kerumunan dan keluar dari bar. Hanya tuhan yang tahu kemana mereka pergi.

Dan sang CEO memutuskan cukup ia menginterogasi Chanyeol hari itu. Mungkin bersenang-senang adalah yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan.

.

Suara desahan dan lenguhan panjang menembus heningnya malam. Memenuhi Lorong-lorong villa mewah yang berdiri di sebuah pulau pribadi milik keluarga Park. Suara tak 'manusiawi' itu berasal dari master bedroom, dan sudah berlangsung sejak dua jam lalu. Ketika sang chairman menginjakkan kaki bersama seorang wanita asing. Suasana villa sudah sangat sepi mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Alkohol tampaknya mengaburkan kesadaran Chanyeol. Hingga ia melupakan kehadiran sosok kecil yang merupakan putera semata wayangnya. Beruntung saja ketika ia datang, Jackson sudah terlelap dibalik hangat selimut bergambar pororo favoritnya.

Hanya saja, suara desahan yang amat keras itu lama kelamaan mengusik si kecil. Membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidur. Beberapa kali, sosok kecil itu berusaha membenamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal agar meredam suara yang amat mengganggu tersebut.

Sungguh Jackson tak tahu apa yang sedang ayahnya lakukan, dan ia terlalu takut untuk mengecek. Namun jantungnya berdegub, membayangkan jika seekor monster duyung raksasa tengah menyiksa Chanyeol.

Jackson mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian mendudukkan tubuh dengan kasar dan menatap kosong pada tembok dihadapannya. Menimbang-nimbang semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dengan pengetahuan yang terbatas.

'Apakah daddy sedang menonton film? Atau sedang kesakitan karena dipijit bibi Anna, terapis tua yang baik hati itu?', batin Jackson. Kali ini menebak dari sisi 'rasional' versi anak-anaknya. Karena tiap saat punggung kekar sang ayah di Tarik dan di injak oleh bibi Anna, erangan yang sama akan terdengar.

Lelaki kecil itu akhirnya menyerah, matanya perlahan bergulir ke samping saat atensinya ditarik oleh segelas liquid kental berwarna cokelat. Lengan kecil itu terulur untuk meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan sang pengasuh di nakas kecil yang ada di samping kasur. Benar, mungkin segelas susu dingin dapat membantu.

DUAR!

Jackson melonjak kaget saat suara bak ledakan bom itu terdengar. Reflek, si kecil kembali membanting gelas kristal itu pada nampan. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, dan ia menoleh pelan kearah jendela. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya di langit tampak menyeramkan. Si kecil baru menyadari jika awan gelap tengah menggantung, memenuhi langit dan menyembunyikan bulan serta bintang dibalik belenggunya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jackson melangkah menuju jendela. Menyibakkan sempurna tirainya untuk melihat keadaan luar. Lagi-lagi kilatan menyeramkan terlihat, diikuti gemuruh yang tak kalah kerasnya. Diam-diam si kecil bersyukur karena suara gemuruh itu dapat meredam suara kesakitan sang ayah. Lain kali Jackson akan mengingatkan sang ayah agar tidak membuat janji pijat dengan bibi Anna di malam hari.

Calon penerus Jetdale co itu merasakan angin berhembus amat kencang. Menyibakkan rambutnya. Diluar sana, pohon-pohon tinggi tengah bergoyang tak karuan akibat diterpa putaran udara yang amat luar biasa. Jackson kira badai yang terjadi waktu itu dihari pertama ia bertemu Baekhyun adalah yang terbesar sepanjang hidupnya. Namun melihat bagaimana ganasnya petir diatas sana, si kecil dapat menebak, badai kali ini akan dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

Satu nama muncul di benak Jackson ketika samar-samar ia melihat sebuah sinar biru di kejauhan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Si kecil kembali menfokuskan pandangan menembus gulungan debu pasir yang menghalangi pandangannya. Awalnya ia tak yakin, tapi lama kelamaan, ia memantapkan hati bahwa sosok itu adalah seseorang yang paling ingin ia temui.

 _"Selamat datang, yang mulia. Sang pangeran lautan telah kembali"._

Jackson membelalak lebar saat suara mungil si bintang laut berbisik di belakang telinganya. Tiba-tiba saja Jackson merasa tak tenang. Matanya bergerak nyalang demi dapat menemukan dimana pastinya sosok Baekhyun berada.

Disana, ditengah gelapnya malam sesosok pria mungil tengah bersadar pada batu. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke satu titik yang Jackson yakini adalah posisi dimana kamar sang ayah berada. Rambut biru indah itu berkibar. Si kecil seperti melihat kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal dan mengeluarkan percikan seperti… sebuah badai mini yang menari-nari di sela-sela jemari lentik si biru.

Putera semata wayang Chanyeol itu mengernyit. Kemudian mengusap matanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan imajinasi aneh itu.

Tetapi bahkan setelah berkali-kali ia mengerjap dan mengusap-usap mata. Percikan itu masih keluar dari tangan Baekhyun. Semakin lama semakin besar. Hingga Baekhyun menghantamkan tangan mungilnya pada batu. Disaat bersamaan, petir pecah diatas langit. Lebih keras dan dahsyat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"BAEKHYUN!", pekik Jackson. Suara mungilnya tersamarkan oleh suara petir dan angin. Namun si kecil yakin Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Lelaki berparas cantik itu menoleh. Kerutan di kening mencul karena mungkin ia tak menyangka Jackson masih terjaga di pukul se malam ini. Jackson dapat melihat jelas Baekhyun tengah menangis. Entah karena apa. Senyuman simpul Baekhyun berikan pada Jackson sebagai balasan.

Senyuman lebar terkambang di wajah tampan si kecil. Lagi ia meneriakkan nama Baekhyun sebelum berbalik. Menyambar jas hujan mungil berwarna birunya dan dengan riang menderap cepat keluar dari villa. Oh, si kecil tidak lupa untuk menyeret selimut cadangan yang tergeletak di sofa ruang depan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Baekhyun!", pekik Jackson lagi.

Ia melangkah secepat yang kaki mungilnya dapat lakukan. Jackson dapat melihat sosok itu tengah duduk di batu terdekat dengan pantai. Ekor birunya tampak nyaman besandar pada batu sedang punggung mulus yang menghadap si kecil itu tampak tegang. Jackson yakin, Baekhyun tengah menatap lekat pada balkon kamar sang ayah. Tak bergerak sejak terakhir ia melihatnya dari jendela.

Dengan hati-hati, ia merangkak naik. Tangan mungil itu menangkupkan selimut dengan perlahan pada pundak sang siren yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Reflek Baekhyun menoleh. Mata biru indahnya kini tampak bersinar terang. Seolah menyorotkan cahaya dari sana.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini dingin", cicit Jackson. Wajah menggemaskan itu tampak basah kuyup dan rambut blondenya menempel sempurna pada kening. Pamandangan yang amat lucu bahkan bagi Baekhyun.

"J…Jack? Hey kenapa anak kecil sepertimu belum tidur hm?". Baekhyun berbalik sempurna. Sinar yang tersorot melalui matanya kini lenyap. Namun petir masih saja menyambar diatas sana.

"Jack Jack tidak bisa tidul Baekhyunnie", bibir mungil itu mengerucut. "Badainya telalu kencang, apakah Baekhyunnie yang melakukannya?".

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, namun tak memberikan jawaban. Manik birunya melirik sekilas pada ruangan dimana suara menyakitkan itu berasal. Suara yang masih berdengung di telinganya dan tak dapat teredam oleh badai sekalipun.

Merasakan ketidaknyamanan di ekspresi sang siren, Jackson beranjak perlahan. Mendudukkan diri pada paha Baekhyun, terasa basah dan licin namun tidak membuat Jackson merasa jijik. Pada awalnya, ia sedikit takut mengetahui bahwa lelaki cantik itu adalah seorang siren yang berpotensi menjadikannya santapan empuk. Ia selalu menjaga jarak pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun, selama percakapan terjadi Baekhyun sedikitpun tak menyakitinya. Tak melakukan tindakan mencurigakan atau apapun. Sang siren bahkan menyelamatkannya dari badai.

Presepsi membentuk keyakinan, yang kini terpantri di kepala kecil Jackson mungkin hingga akhir hayat. Baekhyun adalah siren yang baik. Dan lelaki itu tak akan melukainya.

"Bolehkah Jack Jack tidul disini belsama Baekhyunnie? Daddy tidak bisa tidul dengan Jack malam ini. Jack kesepian", ujar si kecil. Lengan pendeknya melingkar pada leher sang siren.

Tatapan tajam yang sejak tadi menghiasi mata biru itu berubah menjadi tatapan sayang yang terpancar jelas disana. Percikan badai sepenuhnya hilang dari sela-sela lentik jemari Baekhyun, diikuti sebuah jentikan pelan antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Anggukan diberikan sang siren sebagai jawaban.

Dalam sekejap mata, sebuah ombak kecil datang, Melengkung sempurna kemudian melayang-layang diudara dan melindungi keduanya dari guyuran hujan. Tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh otomatis bergabung dengan sang ombak dan tak lagi membasahi Jackson serta Baekhyun.

"Wah, sangat kelen", kikik Jackson. Menimbulkan sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir merah sang siren.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu". Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun menarik separuh selimut yang kini menyampir pada pundaknya. Menelungkupkan kain tebal berbahan bulu itu menutupi tubuh Jackson setelah ia menarik lepas jas hujan si kecil.

Yang paling muda tertawa senang, lalu menyamankan kepala bersandar pada lengan Baekhyun sedang punggung dan kakinya disangga oleh lengan satunya. Mengingatkan Jackson posisi ketika seseorang tengah menggendong bayi yang baru lahir. Jackson merasa dirinya sudah cukup besar, namun posisi ini sangat nyaman hingga ia tak berniat protes.

"Selamat Malam, Baekhyunnie", bisik Jackson.

"Selamat malam, Jack Jack".

Bersamaan dengan kecupan sayang mendarat pada kening si kecil. Hujan berhenti mengguyur. Awan-awan gelap diatas sana sirna, dan kembali dihiasi oleh ribuan bintang yang berhamburan. Sang bulan bersinar terang, menandakan bahwa badai telah pergi.

"Baekhyunnie", gumam Jackson samar. Kantuk tampak sudah menggelayutinya. Aneh bagaimana ia bisa merasa hangat dan nyaman padahal tubuh Baekhyun amatlah dingin.

"Ya, Jack Jack?". Sang siren menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap-usap sayang rambut Jackson. Mata biru Baekhyun masih setia mengawasi sosok kecil itu dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Jangan menangis. Daddy, juga melindukanmu".

Bisikan itu menjadi yang terakhir terdengar, dan tak lama tergantikan oleh dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir si kecil. Senyuman miris menghiasi paras indah si biru. Jantungnya berdenyut. Suara desahan memang tak terdengar lagi, namun rasa sakitnya masih membekas.

Sebuah Mutiara hitam jatuh, menghiasi putihnya pasir. Baekhyun masih terdiam, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyukai seseorang, namun rasanya amat menyakitkan. Sungguh sang pangeran berharap waktu dapat menghapuskan semua perasaan itu. Meski ia tahu, itu mustahil.

"Andai saja kau tahu, Jack jack", lirihnya.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Seorang wanita bergaun biru panjang tengah berdiri di dermaga kecil. Hembusan angin pagi membuatnya bergidik dan reflek membetulkan mantel bulu hangat yang tengah ia kenakan. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya sejak tadi.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sungguh ia tidak menyangka dapat menghabiskan malam panas dengan pimpinan Jetdale co yang super tampan dan seksi itu. Belum lagi menginjakkan kaki pada pulau pribadi milik Park adalah hal yang bisa dibilang hampir mustahil bagi orang asing sepertinya. Namun dengan mudah kini ia bisa berkeliaran disana.

Wanita itu tak dapat mempercayai matanya ketika ia terbangun dihadapan seorang pria tampan yang sering memenuhi majalah-majalah bisnis terkenal karena prestasinya. Terlebih lagi, alih-alih pengusiran kasar yang ia dapat. Sang chairman menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuknya, menyiapkan air mandi, dan serta berjanji akan menemuinya kapan-kapan.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Wanita itu tengah menanti kapal kecil yang akan membawanya kembali ke kota. Di otaknya sudah tersusun ribuan rencana bagaimana ia bisa mendekati lelaki tampan itu atau bahkan menjadikan miliknya secara utuh. Tanpa sadar, senyuman licik terkembang di wajahnya. Jari-jari berhias kuku runcing berwarna merah itu mengetuk-ngetuk tas Hermes birunya dengan tak sabar.

"Selamat pagi nona".

Sampai suara lembut itu memecah kesunyian. Si wanita mengernyit tak suka, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Sepi tiada siapa-siapa. Ia kembali mendecak. Mengira otaknya sudah tak waras akibat semalam.

"Disebelah sini nona, dibawahmu", suara itu kembali terdengar. Rasa kesal karena membuyarkan sesuatu yang tengah terancang rapih di otak, membuat sang wanita dengan cepat mengikuti maksud suara itu.

Decihan lolos dari bibir saat netranya menangkap se sosok lelaki berambut biru tengah menyembul dari dalam air. Matanya yang juga biru tengah menatap kearah sang wanita tepat di mata. Lelaki itu memang terlihat sangat rupawan. Namun kilatan bahaya yang dihasilkan sepasang manik biru mampu membuat sang wanita bergidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berenang di jam seperti ini ditengah laut?", ujar wanita itu. Suaranya terdengar tak suka dan tajam menusuk.

Sekuat tenaga si biru menahan seringaiannya karena nada wanita itu. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan tampang polos.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Apa yang wanita cantik sepertimu lakukan sendirian di pukul sepagi ini?".

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi kekasihku. Ia tinggal disana. Ada masalah?".

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar dan menampakkan sederet gigi-gigi putih rapih yang berkilau.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan, anda berada di daerah berbahaya nona. Seseorang mungkin dapat membunuh anda".

Kekehan lolos, semakin lama berubah menjadi tawa nyaring yang amat memekakkan telinga. Sang wanita bahkan hingga terhuyung kebelakang akibat gelak tawanya sendiri.

"Membunuh? Hey tidakkah kau tahu? Kau berada di perairan milik keluarga Park. Dan kau apakah memiliki izin berenang di sekitar sini? Kekasihku tak akan senang jika aku melaporkan ini padanya. Pergilah saat aku masih berbaik hati".

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah dibalik surai birunya.

"Kekasih ya?", lirih Baekhyun.

"Pergilah! Cepat!", hardik wanita itu lagi.

Hening. Baekhyun masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sedang si wanita kini mengernyit. Merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah. Semakin dingin dan menusuk. Ia tak tahu sosok apa yang tengah berhadapan dengannya hingga menganggap remeh lelaki mungil itu. Dikiranya, bodyguard Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan lelaki pengganggu itu.

Well, setidaknya hingga ia melihat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mendongak. Senyuman sepenuhnya hilang dari paras indah itu. Mata birunya kini berkilat tajam dan seringaian di bibir merah itu mampu menampakkan sepasang taring kecil yang berkilat tajam dibawah sinar matahari terbit.

"K…kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?".

"Tidak ada, aku hanya akan membuatmu merasa tenang dan nyaman nona", Bisik Baekhyun. Suaranya mendayu, namun sarat akan emosi.

Wanita itu tidak bodoh. Menyadari bahaya apa yang menanti, ia segera berbalik. Kakinya melangkah cepat untuk menjauh dari dermaga. Sesekali ia menoleh dan memastikan apakah sosok itu mengikutinya.

 _"Kemarilah… Mendekatlah…"_

Ia berkedip saat suara lembut itu terdengar. Jelas dan lembut. Seolah bergaung dalam kepalanya.

 _"Temukan aku lewat indah suaraku…"_

Derap langkah sepasang kaki berhias stiletto hitam itu berhenti. Dan perlahan berbalik. Langkah-langkah panik itu kini berganti menjadi hentak teratur yang pelan namun pasti. Semakin membawanya mendekat ke tempat dimana pria bersurai biru itu menanti.

Pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Suara nyanyian indah itu masih terngiang-ngiang. Membuainya.

Pemandangan pantai dan permukaan laut kini sudah berganti dengan dunia bawah air yang menyenangkan. Wanita itu tersenyum dalam benak melihat bagaimana ikan-ikan kecil tengah berenang mengelilinginya. Terumbu karang dan tumbuhan laut tampak bergoyang senada dengan lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan.

Tentu, semua itu hanya ada di kepalanya. Saat ini, si wanita masih berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Semakin lama semakin mendekat diujung jembatan kayu yang menjadi batas terakhir property milik keluarga Park.

Dibawah sana, Baekhyun tak lepas menatap tajam sosok wanita yang kini tengah terbuai oleh nyanyiannya. Tangannya mengepal, menarik ombak besar untuk muncul dan melengkung sempurna diatas kepala Baekhyun. Siap melahap siapapun yang berada di bawahnya

"Aku menantiku, ditengah kegelapan", gumam Baekhyun dingin.

Sebelum wanita itu melebarkan langkah terakhir, membawa tubuh erbalut gaun mewah tercebur sempurna kedalam air laut yang dingin. Ia masih mengapung-ngapung diatas air saat Baekhyun berenang mendekat diikuti ombak yang baru saja diciptakannya.

Jemari lentik sang siren melingkar pelan, sebelum menggenggam erat lengan kurus si wanita.

"Jika ada yang harus pergi disini, itu adalah kau", kikik Baekhyun. Terdengar amat menyeramkan membelah pagi yang sunyi.

Sebelum tubuh mengapung itu ditarik masuk kedalam air, diikuti ombak yang menghantam keras keduanya.

.

"Daddy! DADDY!", teriakan suara kecil itu menarik atensi Chanyeol dari buku bludru biru yang tengah ia baca. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat penampilan sang putera yang masih mengenakan piyama dan rambutnya dipenuhi pasir. Seingatnya Jackson masih tidur, tapi sangat aneh jika anak itu bahkan sudah terlihat berantakan dengan pasir di pukul sepagi ini.

"Jack? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau pergi bermain lagi tanpa Jessica?".

Si kecil menggeleng semangat. Ia melompat dan langsung memanjat tubuh sang ayah untuk memposisikan diri pada paha kokoh itu. Nafasnya tergesa, namun wajahnya secerah mentari.

"Jack jack beltemu Baekhyunnie!", pekik si kecil.

Chanyeol berkedip bingung. Takut jika ia salah mendengar ucapan putera semata wayangnya.

"B…Baekhyun? Apa maksudmu Jack? Baekhyun, tidak akan kembali lagi kesini…"

"Jack Jack beltemu Baekhyun! Baekhyunnie memeluk Jack Jack hingga tidur semalaman! Lihat ini dad!".

Tangan kecil nan pendek itu teracung, menampakkan sebuah sisik biru berkilau yang identic dengan yang dimiliki sang ayah. Sontak dentuman hebat terjadi di dalam sana. Gemuruh rasa senang dan gugup mendera si tinggi.

"D…dimana dia sekarang?", lirih Chanyeol. Melirikkan iris hitamnya sekilas pada pemandangan laut diluar sana.

"Baekhyunnie sudah pelgi saat bibi asing belbaju bilu itu kelual dali Villa. Baekhyunnie mengatakan akan mengantal bibi itu", cicit Jackson polos.

Oh tidak… Tidak…

Dentuman di dada si tinggi semakin dahsyat ketika ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mengatahui semuanya. Baekhyun mendengar perbuatan kotornya dengan wanita itu semalam. Rasa sesal yang sejak pagi merundung sang chairman kini malah makin menjadi. Menekan Chanyeol hingga rasanya sesak.

"B…Baekhyun tahu?".

"Apa maksud Dad…"

KRINGG

Dering telpon yang berada di meja kerja Chanyeol memecah focus keduanya. Reflek Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap kesal pada benda itu. Jika matanya adalah laser, mungkin benda itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping kini.

KRINGG

Deringan kedua terdengar. Chanyeol masih tak bergeming.

KRINGG

"Daddy!", pekik Jackson.

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos. Chanyeol memejamkan mata sekilas dan mengesampingkan perasaan tak nyaman itu untuk sesaat. Setidaknya sampai ia menyelesaikan panggilan telfon tersebut.

"Ya?"

 _"Selamat pagi tuan Park. Maafkan saya mengganggu waktu anda"._

Si tampan berdehem, sebuah elusan sayang pada surai penuh pasir Jackson ia berikan. Sekaligus mengenyahkan pasir-pasir itu dari sana.

"Ya, ada apa Gideon?".

 _"Maafkan saya jika terjadi kesalahan. Namun wanita yang tuan perintahkan untuk kami jemput tak ada di dermaga saat ini. Apakah beliau masih bersama anda, Tuan Park?"._

Kening si tampan mengernyit dalam. Wanita itu sudah meninggalkan villa sejak sejam yang lalu. Apakah… Apakah mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan…

Reflek Chanyeol menatap Jackson penuh arti. Yang dibalas kerjapan polos penuh tanya oleh si kecil.

"Tidak Gideon, wanita itu sudah pergi sejam yang lalu. Apakah kau yakin ia tidak ada? Sudah kau periksa".

Terdengar suara berisik dari ujung sana. Sebelum lelaki penjaga perbatasan antara Jeju dan pulau pribadi Chanyeol itu menjawab.

 _"Ya Tuan. Kami sudah menyisir sekitar pantai. Wanita itu memang tidak ada dimana-mana. Haruskah saya menghubungi polisi?"._

Hening.

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Semua mengarah pada sosok itu. Si biru cantik yang disaat bersamaan menemui wanita itu ketika ia keluar dari villa. Baekhyun, adalah pelakunya. Dan Chanyeol yakin akan hal itu. Perlahan namun pasti, jemari Chanyeol bergerak kearah remote yang terhubung langsung dengan layer cctv.

Pria tampan itu tampak menekan beberapa tombol sebelum video bergerak mundur. Menampilkan si wanita yang terlihat berdiri di ambang dermaga. Dan sedetik kemudian menceburkan diri. Diikuti dengan ombak aneh yang langsung menghantam tubuh kurus itu. Sekilas ia bisa melihat rambut biru yang berkibar saat tubuh si wanita jatuh kedalam air. Namun hanya sekejap, karena setelah itu sosoknya tak lagi terlihat.

 _"Tuan?"._

Helaan nafas kembali lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu menggertakkan gigi. Matanya masih terpaku pada layar cctv dihadapannya. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang tiba-tiba saja tersersit pada benak.

"Kurasa tidak perlu berlebihan Gideon. Mungkin wanita itu tak sabar menunggu dan meminta orang lain menjemputnya. Jangan membahas masalah ini lagi. Dihadapan siapapun", ujar Chanyeol. Sembari ibu jarinya menari-nari diatas tombol bergambar sampah yang digunakan untuk menghapus rekaman cctv yang sudah tersimpan.

 _"Baik tuan"._

Jawab Gideon, bersamaan dengan rekaman pagi itu yang kini sudah terhapus dari system.

"Daddy? Kenapa daddy menghapus lekaman cctv bibi itu?", cicit Jackson. Yang tanpa disadari sang ayah tengah memperhatikan diam-diam.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia melemparkan asal remote putih yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ itu dan menutup telpon. Ciuman sayang ia hadiahkan pada kening sang anak.

"Sudah menjadi tugas daddy, untuk melindunginya", bisik Chanyeol.

Jackson mengerucutkan bibir dan menggeleng acuh. Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan urusan orang dewasa yang menurutnya sangat rumit. Omong-omong soal orang dewasa, kejadian semalam tiba-tiba saja merasuki pikiran Jackson. Teringat niat utama yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu sang ayah pagi ini.

"Oh Ya daddy. Lain kali jangan terapi dengan bibi Anna di malam hali! Elangan daddy membuat Jack jack tidak bisa tidul", telunjuk kecil itu mengacung lucu seperti memberi peringatan untuk sang ayah.

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat sang ayah bungkam seribu Bahasa, dengan rahang yang terbuka sempurna.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Holaaaaaa! I'm Back dengan chap 6 hehe.**

 **Yaah ChanBaek belum ketemu lagi gengs, tapi gapapa ya udah ada bau-bau bakal ketemu lagi nich.**

 **BTW itu mbak mbak kasian ya.. Kasian gak hayoo menurut kaliaan?**

 **hehehehhee**

 **ANYWAY makasih yaaa buat kalian yang sudah membaca, review, fav, dan follow ff ku! Tanpa kalian aku butiran debu /ea**

 **btw jangan lupa review di chap ini juga yaaa, supaya aku semangat lanjut dan bisa memperbaiki dikedepannya!**

 **See you next week!**

 **Love**

 **Kileela**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Vriryn, 2018**_

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa itu?", pekik Kyungsoo ketika sosok biru sang sahabat memasuki indera penglihatannya.

Sang pangeran lautan menghilang sejak semalam, Kyungsoo jujur saja merasa amat khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada si ekor biru. Mengingat kondisi Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya pulih akibat perang dengan hiu beberapa waktu lalu. Untungnya, sang raja lautan tidak menyadari bahwa sang putera menghilang, karena jika ya masalahnya akan benar-benar pelik.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Baekhyun kembali. Namun hanya sebentar, karena rasa leganya tergantikan dengan penasaran saat melihat sesosok manusia yang kini ditarik asal-asalan oleh sang pangeran.

"Buruanku", ujar si biru singkat. Ia tetap saja berenang dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Yang kini tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti Baekhyun entah kemana.

Decakan kesal ia loloskan, sembari sirip oranye itu terus saja bergerak mengekori sirip biru dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi melihat santapan empuk yang tengah dibawa Baekhyun. Memang, para siren hanya akan berburu manusia pada saat bulan purnama. Beberapa dari mereka hanya akan menenggelamkannya sebagai syarat, namun beberapa lagi akan memangsa buruan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu yang menyukai daging manusia. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya akan mencabik leher mereka untuk syarat dan menggeletakkannya begitu saja.

"Baekhyun, kau sebenarnya mau kemana sih?".

"Aku mau memberi makan para prajurit".

Seketika Kyungsoo membelalak. Ia sudah menduganya. Baekhyun tak akan memangsa manusia itu.

"Kenapa tak kau berikan padaku? Aku akan dengan senang hati memakannya".

Sang pangeran mendecih lalu tertawa sinis. Parasnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang nyata.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memakan daging manusia murahan sepertinya. Kau adalah anggota kerajaan. Kau harus memakan daging kualitas terbaik. Bukan yang murah".

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu ia adalah manusia murahan, yang mulia?", ejek Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ia menggoda lelaki ku".

"Lelakimu? Park Chonyal itu?".

"Park Chanyeol", koreksi Baekhyun dengan nada malas. Sedetikpun ia tak berhenti dan terus menarik tubuh si wanita menuju bagian belakang istana.

"Ya apapun itu namanya. Apalagi yang ia lakukan kali ini?".

"Menyakitiku."

Sepatah kata itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo membatu di tempatnya. Kini ia menjadi yakin siapa dalang dari badai hebat yang terjadi di permukaan semalam. Baekhyun pastilah memergoki si manusia berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan wanita itu. Oh benar-benar. Kyungsoo tak menyangka sahabatnya yang polos itu mampu berbuat sejauh ini.

"Hey Matthew! Morreriope! Ravea! Kemarilah, aku memiliki hadiah untuk kalian".

Suara teriakan Baekhyun terdengar dari kejauhan. Membuat si ekor oranye menoleh. Menyaksikan dalam diam bagaimana pangeran kerajaan itu melempar asal tubuh si wanita yang langsung dilahap ganas oleh ketiga siren berotot yang merupakan pasukan pengawal raja tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo bergidik saat senyuman puas Baekhyun terkembang. Oh tidak-tidak. Cinta memang amat menyeramkan.

"Hey Kyungsoo, kenapa kau diam saja disana? Bukankah ini waktunya mengobati punggungku?", suara riang itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih asik menyelam di dunianya sendiri.

Siren bersurai gelap itu menghela nafas pasrah, lalu menggandeng tangan sang pangeran untuk masuk kedalam istana. Kening si ekor oranye sempat mengernyit ketika melihat tatapan intens yang diberikan Matthew pada si biru. Mengikuti mereka hingga keduanya hilang dibalik pintu.

"Hey Baek"

"Ya?".

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Matthew. Sesuatu darinya terasa tidak benar", ujar Kyungsoo. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun meskipun sang pangeran tidak benar-benar memahami maksud sang sahabat.

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

 _ **Jeju, 2018**_

Senja tengah menjemput saat bias bayangan sesosok pria tampan terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan mewah bernuansa krem tersebut. Satu tangannya tengah menggenggam erat buku bludru biru yang terbuka. Matanya, sama seperti kedua tungkai itu, juga bergerak-gerak pasti menelusuri barisan kata yang tersusun disana. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali sang pria menamatkan buku itu, namun bosan tak kunjung hadir. Sesuatu dalam hatinya meniupkan keyakinan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan dari benda tebal biru itu.

Dengan hati-hati, jari kokohnya membalik tiap lembar kertas yang disana. Mengurutkan tiap kata tanpa terlewat. Meresapi tiap maksud yang ditorehkan oleh sang penulis. Terhitung lima kali ia tiba di halaman terakhir sejak Jongin memberikan buku itu sebagai hadiah, namun belum juga ia temukan siapa orang luar biasa dibalik tulisan luar biasa tersebut. Jongin mengatakan buku itu hanya ada dua di dunia. Sebuah hadiah special. Dan itu selalu membuat kecurigaan mampir di benak sang chairman akan identitas sang professor sebenarnya.

 _"Ramuan penyembuh Siren"_

Atensi sang chairman tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh sebuah tulisan yang mungkin sudah beberapa kali ia baca. Dengan hati-hati, jemarinya menelusuri kata-kata tersebut. Timbulan kertas membuat kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Entah bagaimana ia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya, namun di bagian judul tampak ditempel oleh lapisan kertas lain. Beberapa kali sang chairman membolak-balikkan halaman tersebut. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dirasanya benar.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengorek kertas tersebut. Waspada agar sesuatu yang berusaha ditutupi itu tetap dalam kondisi baik serta terbaca. Sederet baris itu pelan-pelan luruh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang bertebaran pada karpet. Satu tiupan nafas dihembuskan sang chairman, menampilkan tulisan hitam yang meskipun sudah pudar, masih dapat terbaca.

" _Elixir of the Blue Wave_ ", bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Kesekian kalinya, sepasang iris gelap itu kembali menelusuri resep ramuan yang terasa familiar karena intensitas sang chairman mendalami isi buku tersebut. Ia sungguh tidak memahami apa yang tertulis disana. Bahasa yang digunakan amat asing, bahkan _Google_ pun tak dapat menerjemahkan untuknya. Helaan nafas frustasi lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu akhirnya menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran sofa. Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan sepasang slipper empuk abu-abu dari kaki dan meletakkannya begitu saja diatas heater yang tengah menyala. Mengetahui nama dari resep itu saja masih membuatnya bingung. Apalagi sekarang saat nama itu bukanlah nama yang sesungguhnya?

Mata kelinci itu terpejam menikmati hangat uap yang melingkupi kakinya. Hingga tanpa sadar, buku birunya terselip lepas dari genggaman. Suara benda yang berkontak langsung dengan air seketika terdengar, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari rasa kantuk yang sudah membelenggunya. Si tampan terlonjak bangun dan kepalanya menengok kesana-kemari dengan panik. Geraman marah terdengar begitu Chanyeol menyadari buku berharga itu mungkin sudah tak terbentuk karena tercebur dalam air mendidih yang tersambung dengan heater.

Tanpa menunggu lama, tangan kokoh itu terulur, berniat menyelamatkan buku Jongin dari sana. Namun, sesuatu yang amat janggal seketika membuat semua refleknya terhenti. Matanya membelalak sedang tangannya tertahan di udara. Otak realistisnya tak dapat menerima apa yang tengah ia saksikan, tetapi kedua kristal gelap itu juga tak berbohong atas apa yang direkamnya.

Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi benak.

Bagaimana bisa, sebuah buku sama sekali tak basah saat terkena air? Buku tebal itu bahkan tengah mengapung di permukaan. Oh dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalari kulit, Chanyeol meraih buku itu dari dalam air. Matanya masih terbelalak saat melihat bagaimana air meluncur begitu saja melewati buku besampul bludru tersebut. Seolah seluruh permukaan buku sudah dilindungi oleh sesuatu yang anti air. Telapak tangan Chanyeol menelusuri buku, membukanya dan kembali menyaksikan bagaimana bulir air meluncur begitu saja melewati kertas berparagraf itu tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan jejak basah.

Pria tampan itu menatap takjub, dan kembali menelusuri keseluruhan benda biru itu. Hingga sebuah tulisan emas yang ia yakini tak ada disana sebelumnya, terlihat. Ia mengernyit, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Ajaib bagaimana tulisan itu bisa tiba-tiba terukir setelah permukaan buku bersentuhan dengan air.

 _"For my son, Adriviane"_ , Gumam Chanyeol sembari jari-jarinya menelusuri tulisan timbul berwarna emas itu.

"Adriviane?", ujarnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Jongin kembali memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. Mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu terasa amat misterius dan familiar disaat yang sama. Apakah mungkin….

Sang chairman menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menampik pemikiran aneh yang mampir di dalam sana. Tidak mungkin, Jongin adalah manusia. Ia terlalu manusia untuk menjadi seorang Siren. Kalimat itu terus ia gumamkan dalam hati. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan menghapus semua rasa curiga yang kini mengapung di permukaan.

Sebuah binar cahaya keemasan kembali menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dirinya yang sudah takjub menjadi semakin takjub saat sebuah cahaya emas mengukirkan sebuah tulisan tepat didepan mata. Cahaya sama yang diyakini Chanyeol menuliskan siapa nama sebenarnya pemilik buku ini.

Berbeda dengan tadi, kini sebuah alamat tercetak di bagian belakang buku. Rasanya sang chairman ingin meledak ketika sadar bahwa ia mengetahui dimana alamat itu. Sungguh si tampan tak percaya jika buku ini ada kaitannya dengan tempat atau lebih tepatnya gang gelap dan kumuh yang ada di pinggiran kota Jeju. Bagaimana bisa buku seindah ini tercipta di tempat yang amat gelap?

Sebuah keyakinan timbul, tubuh yang tadinya terasa lelah kini mendadak bangkit. Dalam satu langkah lebar sang Chairman menyambar alat komunikasi kecil yang menghubungkannya pada penjaga perbatasan. Ia hanya memiliki satu cara untuk mengetahui rahasia yang disimpat rapat oleh Jongin selama ini, dan Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya berbisik, mengatakan bahwa Jongin dan buku itu adalah jawaban dari masalah peliknya. Keterbatasannya akan dunia sang pujaan hati.

Baekhyun tidak akan menemuinya, Chanyeol yakin itu. Sehingga, dirinya yang akan mencari jalan untuk menemui Baekhyun.

.

Sebuah _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_ segelap malam tampak menembus jalanan sepi kota Jeju. Pria tampan yang berada di balik setir tampak tegang. Beberapa kali tangannya tampak meremat setir hingga buku jari tersebut memutih. Otot-otot wajahnya tampak kaku tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi. Hoodie hitam karya Tommy Hilfiger tampak pas membungkus tubuh berotot sang chairman, begitupun bagian kupluk yang kini menutupi kepalanya. Celana jeans pendek dan slipper hitam melengkap keseluruhan penampilan bos besar Jetdale co itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas ketika ia menyebrang dari pulau. Tidaklah heran jika tiada manusia berkeliaran sejauh mata memandang.

Kaki kanan sang chairman menginjak pedal gas dengan santai meskipun sekujur tubuhnya terlihat kaku. Mobil hitam mengkilat itu melaju dengan kecepatan 60km/jam. Cepat, namun cukup pelan untuk sebuah supercar. Selama perjalanan, pikiran pria tampan itu melayang. Chanyeol tahu jelas seperti apa tempat yang kini tengah ia tuju. Katakanlah, itu merupakan gang 'tergelap' di Jeju. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang sudi menginjakkan kaki disana. Tentu, dengan kepentingan yang amat mendesak seperti dirinya.

Pernah sekali sang chairman kesana, semata-mata untuk mengejar seorang pengkhianat yang membatalkan project besar Jetdale co dan menghabisinya di tempat. Setelah itu ia bersumpah tak akan menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu lagi. Namun lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Rasa cinta dan putus asa membuatnya lupa dan mengabaikan seperti apa tempat yang akan menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Ditambah lagi, ia pergi tanpa pengawalan. Chanyeol cukup berani, mengingat dirinya adalah milyaran dollar berjalan. Pria tampan itu Seolah tak peduli bahaya apa yang menanti disana.

Decitan suara ban terdengar tak berselang lama. Menandakan mobil mewah itu sudah terparkir sempurna di pinggiran jalan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum mesin mobil dimatikan. Dengan cekatan, ia menyambar buku biru yang sejak tadi tergeletak di jok penumpang sembari melangkah keluar dari mobil dan memastikan apakah tulisan alamat itu masih disana.

Decakan menjadi buah dari kekecewaan saat ia melihat tulisan keemasan yang tadi berada disana kini telah menghilang. Tetapi tentu saja pria tampan itu sudah mengantisipasi hal ini akan terjadi. Ia memang tidak menyukai buku dongeng atau legenda. Namun Chanyeol pernah menonton acara anak-anak saat kecil. Dan sihir biasanya hanya bertahan sebentar sehingga kita harus benar-benar tahu apa yang membuat sihir itu bekerja lagi. Well, bos besar Jetdale co itu bersyukur setidaknya ada nol koma persen ingatan yang melekat di otak tentang bagaimana dongeng anak-anak bekerja. Sungguh tak menyangka akan terjadi di dunia nyata yang keras ini.

Tanpa berfikir, tangan berotot itu menyambar botol minum yang sengaja ia bawa, membuka tutupnya kemudian menuangkan liquid bening itu ke bagian belakang buku. Dan begitulah, akhirnya tulisan emas tersebut kembali terukir. Desahan nafas lega lolos, sedetik kemudian diikuti suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

Mata kelinci itu menatap tak yakin pada jalanan sempit yang terbentang sekitar 200 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Reflek, satu tangan bebas Chanyeol mengusap pistol _Desert Eagle_ yang kini tersimpan rapih dalam selongsongnya, di dalam saku hoodie sang chairman. Si tampan sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana benda berbahaya itu menghabisi semua musuhnya dengan mudah, sehingga ia menaruh nyawa sepenuhnya pada _Desert Eagle_.

Satu langkah ia ambil, diikuti puluhan langkah lainnya hingga tubuh tinggi itu melebur dengan gelapnya malam yang berkabut. Iris gelapnya menatap tajam pada nomor-nomor yang tertera di bagian depan bangunan. Suara dentuman music dari club malam murah menemani kesendiriannya. Menekan sedikit rasa gugup sang chairman. Wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi yang tengah berdiri di sebuah rumah bordil tampak berusaha menarik perhatiannya, namun si tampan hanya memberikan tatapan sinis dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sang chairman mengernyit saat mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah bangunan kecil yang tampak berbeda dari lainnya.

Tap

Tap

Ia berhenti di langkah kelima. Tepat dihadapan bangunan gelap tersebut. Dinding bercat putih itu sudah tampak lusuh. Bagian depan bangunan dihiasi kaca hitam gelap yang menahan siapapun untuk melihat kedalam. Pintu kayu berlumut menjadi satu-satunya akses keluar masuk, nampak tertutup rapat tanpa celah. Chanyeol kembali memastikan tulisan yang tertera di buku dan mencocokkannya untuk terakhir kali. Keyakinan Chanyeol muncul bersamaan dengan tulisan emas yang kembali menghilang dari sana. Ia sudah ada disini, tidak ada jalan kembali.

Dengan hati-hati, kaki panjang itu melangkah. Tangannya terulur, mengetuk kaca hitam yang kini berada tepat dihadapan sang chairman. Beberapa detik ia menunggu tanpa jawaban, hingga ketukan kedua Chanyeol berikan. Kali ini lebih keras dan menuntut.

CKLEK

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu… Oh…".

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan sesosok wanita tua yang kini berdiri di ambangnya. Well, Chanyeol tidak mengira ia akan bertemu dengan wanita ini. Ia terlihat hangat dan kecantikan masih bertahta di parasnya terlepas dari usia yang tak lagi belia.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, nyonya. Perkenalkan aku…"

"Park Chanyeol", Ujar wanita itu. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

Sang chairman mengernyit. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang kini menggunung pada benak, dan ia memutuskan untuk mencetuskan salah satu darinya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu nama saya?".

"Bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu setelah kau masuk? Diluar sini tidak aman".

Bos besar Jetdale co itu tak membuang waktu lagi dan melangkah masuk mengikuti wanita tua itu. Jika dari luar bangunan ini terlihat menyeramkan, didalamnya berkali lipat lebih menyeramkan. Ruangan bernuansa cokelat itu hanya dihiasi satu lampu kecil berwana kuning yang tidak benar-benar membantu penerangan. Benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan mistis berjajar sejauh mata memandang. Namun jika diperhatikan, semua benda itu berhubungan dengan laut. Seperti tengkorak ikan besar yang menggantung di dinding. Dan beberapa hiasan kapal yang sudah terlihat tua nampak memenuhi dinding. Chanyeol yakin, ia berada di tempat yang tepat.

"Buku itu, apakah seseorang memberikannya padamu?", ucap wanita tua itu. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis diatas kursi goyang.

"Ya… Seorang teman, meminjamkan padaku".

Wanita tersebut mengangguk.

"Aku menulisnya sendiri, langsung dibawah pengawasan raja lautan", Chanyeol mengernyit. Raja lautan? "Raja Adriros mengunjungiku pada bulan purnama ke lima setelah ia naik tahta. Raja lautan amat menyayangi kedua puteranya hingga ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah special. Hanya ada dua di dunia, khusus untuk kedua keturunan langsungnya", lanjut wanita itu.

"Bagimana?".

"Oh, anak muda, raja lautan bisa berubah menjadi manusia kapanpun ia mau. Namun ia tak pernah lagi menjejak dunia manusia sejak Adriviane, pemilik buku itu pergi dari kerajaan demi tinggal di dunia kita. Kebencian menggerogoti raja Adriros, hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun ampunan untuk kaum kita. Bahkan diriku".

"Apakah maksudnya, Anak raja Adriros kini… manusia?"

Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud meminta buku yang dulu pernah berada di genggamannya tersebut.

"Ya, Adriviane adalah anak sulung raja lautan. Penerus kerajaan Vririyn. Namun sejak ia pergi, tahta menjadi tanggung jawab si bungsu Aereviane. Si cantik yang malang".

Chanyeol mengamati lekat bagaimana wanita itu mengelus halaman buku, seolah hal tersebut dapat membawanya terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menangkap dengan cepat apa maksud wanita tersebut. Apakah maksudnya Jongin adalah siren? Putera pertama raja Adriros yang membangkang?

"Tunggu tunggu, sebelum kita membahas raja Adriros dan silsilah keluarganya, bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?".

Senyuman kembali mengembang di wajah keriput itu. Diikuti kekehan pelan yang hangat.

"Tidak sabaran, sudah kuduga", gumamnya. "Kau, adalah putera dari Tiffany Park kan?", lanjut wanita itu.

Kernyitan pada kening Chanyeol semakin dalam. Kini wanita itu membawa nama ibunya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Bisa dibilang ibumu dan raja Adriros adalah teman dekat. Percayalah raja lautan pun pernah membangkang dengan sering bermain-main di dunia manusia. Itu terjadi jauh sebelum kau lahir dan Adriros merupakan seorang raja. Anggap saja, antara raja Adriros dan ibumu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ayahmu, menjebak raja Adriros dan berniat membunuhnya. Disitulah aku bertemu dengannya, siren malang yang kuselamatkan malam itu tak pernah kusangka adalah calon penguasa samudera pasifik."

"T…tapi bagaimana".

"Oh anak malang, apakah orang tuamu menyembunyikan semua kebenaran ini darimu?".

Chanyeol mengangguk, tak tahu benar harus menjawab apa. Ayah dan ibunya? Raja lautan? Semuanya tidak dapat diterima akal sehat sang chairman.

"Raja Adriros membuat buku itu sebagai hadiah, agar kedua puteranya dapat menjelajahi dunia manusia seperti masa mudanya dulu. Raja Adriros adalah petualang, namun semua itu harus musnah saat Adriviane menggunakan buku ini untuk pergi selamanya dari Vriryn. Membuat raja Adriros tak memiliki pilihan selain menyembunyikan buku satunya dari Aereviane".

"Tunggu tunggu, jadi maksudnya mereka bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Apakah siren bangsawan biasa juga bisa?".

Wanita tua itu mengernyit, kemudian terkekeh. Semakin lama semakin keras hingga berubah menjadi tawa yang menggelegar. Setitik air mata bahkan lolos dari pelupuk sebagai akibat.

"Tentu tidak, hanya keturunan penguasa lautan lah yang bisa. Adriviane membutuhkan bertahun-tahun hingga ia bisa menyelesaikan ritual itu. Namun Aereviane, ia special. Kekuatannya mengendalikan cahaya, membuat anak malang itu terhubung langsung dengan Heart of The Ocean. Batu kehidupan yang bisa membuatnya hidup di dua dunia. Tetapi tentu saja, Raja Adriros menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Aereviane".

"Maafkan aku jika lancang, namun kenapa anda menceritakan semua tentang Aereviane ini padaku? Aku sungguh tidak ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan raja Adriros dan anaknya. Tujuanku kesini adalah…"

"Untuk menanyakan bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa berubah menjadi siren?".

Glek.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wanita ini, apakah ia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Benar, tuan Park. Aku adalah peramal dan aku bisa membaca pikiranmu".

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya? Itu sangat tidak sopan, nyonya".

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman yang berbeda, sarat akan arti yang agak sulit diterjemahkan oleh sang chairman.

"Elixir of The Blue Wave, adalah ramuan untuk manusia agar mereka bisa berubah menjadi Siren. Semuanya ada di buku ini. Raja Adriros memintaku menuliskan tentang ramuan itu, dengan harapan jika suatu hari kedua puteranya memiliki takdir sama dengan sang ayah, mereka bisa menemukan jawaban dengan mudah. Katakan saja, buku ini adalah 'pendamping' yang sempurna jika suatu hari raja lautan sudah tiada",

Si tampan kembali mendengus. Wanita itu kembali membaca pikirannya. Tetapi itu bagus, ia tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi dan bisa langsung menuju poin inti tujuannya kemari.

"Aku yakin kau sudah membaca resep tanpa mengetahui artinya kan? Kau harus ingat ini, kau tidak akan bisa membuat ramuan itu tanpa seorang siren. Darah siren adalah komposisi utama yang dibutuhkan. Bagaimana transformasimu nanti, semua itu tak lepas dari seperti apa sosok siren yang darahnya masuk ke tubuhmu. Istilah mudahnya, DNA nya akan melekat pada dirimu di detik ramuan itu menyentuh kerongkongan".

"Jadi maksudnya, aku akan berubah identik seperti siren yang memberikan darahnya untuk ramuanku?", Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak familiar dengan semua ini. Wajar tentu, ia adalah pria super realistis sebelum semua masalah Baekhyun ini terjadi. Mengagumkan bagaimana takdir dapat mengombang-ambingkan manusia.

Wanita tua itu berdecak kesal, berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol sepertinya tak semudah yang ia kira.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu kan, di dunia mereka ada siren bangsawan dan mereka yang rakyat biasa? Sama seperti dunia kita. Jika darah bangsawan yang kau minum, kau akan memiliki ciri fisik seperti mereka. Rambut berwarna senada dengan sisik, penampilan mengagumkan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Begitupun saat kau meminum darah siren biasa. Mudahnya, saat kau meminum setetes darah bangsawan, darah itu juga yang akan membawamu menuju kemashuran".

Bibir tebal itu kini membentuk huruf O. Takjub tentu saja. Tiba-tiba ia tak sabar untuk membuat ramuan itu. Sampai ia ingat, ia hanya mengenal satu siren di dunia ini. Atau mungkin dua? Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana jika aku mengenal Adriviane? Apakah darahnya berfungsi untukku?".

Bunyi gesekan cangkir dengan meja terdengar saat si wanita meletakkan kembali keramik putih berisi teh itu ke tempatnya semula. Ujung bibirnya mengerut, nampak jelas jika ia sedang berfikir.

"Sepertinya tidak, Adriviane sudah berubah menjadi manusia sempurna. Tidak ada satupun ciri fisik siren yang tertinggal padanya. Anak malang", ujar wanita itu ragu, Sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi aku yakin, ibumu memiliki ramuan itu. Raja Adriros memberikan Elixir of The Blue Wave yang mengandung tetesan darahnya. Tetesan darah penguasa lautan. Kau anakku, akan menjadi siren terkuat setelah Raja Adriros jika meminum ramuan itu. Semua kemampuannya yang diberikan pada keturunan langsung seperti Adriviane dan Aereviane, akan kau miliki. Meskipun ia bukan ayahmu. Menurutku, ramuan itu masih ada, ibumu masih manusia kan sampai saat ini?".

Kepala bersurai hitam itu hanya mengangguk. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus kembali ke Seoul dan menemui ibunya. Jika ya, apa yang harus ia katakan? Sungguh takut membayangkan amukan sang ibu. Itu sama saja mengorek luka lama yang Chanyeol yakin berusaha dilupakan olehnya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin ia mengatakan 'Hai bu, aku jatuh cinta pada siren biru cantik dan aku ingin berubah menjadi sepertinya'. Wanita itu pasti akan mengoceh sepanjang hari.

Si wanita terkikik pelan, seperti menertawakan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Membuat sang chairman memberengut kesal. Wanita tua it uterus saja menginvasi pikirannya tanpa ijin.

"Jadi dia berwarna biru ya?", gumaman lolos dari bibir keriput si wanita. "Kau bisa katakan bahwa kau tengah jatuh cinta. Dan kau mengetahui masa lalunya. Aku yakin ibumu akan mengerti".

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sang chairman tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Elixir dengan darah raja lautan terdengar menggoda dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan. Jongin yang ia duga sebagai Adriviane tidak juga dapat membantunya. Baekhyun apalagi, siren cantik itu bahkan tak sudi menemuinya. Ia amat terluka saat mengetahui beberapa kali Jackson bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tapi si biru itu bahkan tak memberikan sedikit kesempatan untuknya.

"Aereviane, adalah sosok yang mengagumkan, sedikit keras kepala memang. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Ia sedang duduk di batu dekat dermaga. Ia mengira aku seorang pedagang di pasar, dan aku memberinya sebuah nama. Dengan melihat mata birunya yang bersinar cemerlang, dan sisik berkilauan saat diterpa matahari aku yakin, ia adalah putera raja Adriros", hening diantara kedua manusia berbeda usia itu terpecah. Chanyeol akhirnya mendongak untuk menyimak apa yang dikatakan si wanita. "Meskipun ia sangat mungil dan cantik, kekuatannya luar biasa. Badai akan pecah dilangit saat ia marah, Ombak akan menurut dengan setiap ayunan dan jentikan jarinya. Suaranya dapat menghipnotis lebih dari puluhan orang sekaligus, kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan seorang penguasa lautan. Terlebih lagi, Aereviane adalah satu-satunya selama dua ratus tahun yang bisa menjalin koneksi dengan Heart of The Ocean. Batu safir biru yang melekat di mahkotanya. Meskipun raja Adriros bisa berubah menjadi manusia kapanpun ia mau, ia memiliki batas waktu sampai ia merasa sesak dan harus kembali ke lautan. Sedang Aereviane, batu itu bisa merubahnya. Menjadikannya makhluk dua dunia tanpa merasa tersiksa. Adriviane harus melalui banyak ritual untuk itu, sedang bagi Aereviane, semua dilakukan dalam kedipan mata. Sayang sekali raja Adriros menyembunyikan fakta itu darinya".

Chanyeol berdeham, dan dengan hati-hati membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Apakah kau bermaksud menyuruhku mencuri permata biru itu dari anak penguasa lautan? Karena sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus saja membahas adik Adriviane dihadapanku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya".

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Namun tak memberikan jawaban. Perlahan ia mengembalikan buku bersampul biru itu pada Chanyeol. Memutuskan untuk menyudahi dongeng panjangnya.

.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum melangkah pergi. Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan wanita tua itu sekitar lima belas menit lalu dan diikuti dengan sedikit basa-basi. Tidak terasa kini waktu sudah merujuk pada pukul tiga. Ia harus kembali sebelum matahari terbit atau Jackson akan mencari keberadaannya.

Meninggalkan si wanita tua yang kini melambai di ambang pintu, sang chairman membawa langkahnya gontai. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat buku. Sedang satu lainnya mengacak surai gelap itu. Sebuah isyarat non-verbal bahwa bos besar Jetdale co itu tengah memikirkan banyak hal. Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar dan terus saja berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Otaknya masih bekerja dengan keras, memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta ramuan itu dari sang ibu. Memikirkan peluang lain tanpa harus membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Terlebih dia tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada masa itu. Tentu ia sudah mendengar cerita versi samg penguasa lautan. Namun ia harus berlaku adil dan mendengarkan cerita dari kedua orangtuanya juga kan? Agaknya mustahil jika ayahnya bisa terpikir untuk membunuh. Pria tua itu adalah orang baik, dan selamanya Chanyeol berpegang pada keyakinan tersebut.

"Oi, kau pemilik mobil hitam itu ya?".

Chanyeol mengernyit saat suara itu terdengar. Memecahkan fokusnya. Si tampan itu akhirnya mendongak untuk menatap sekitar. Memastikan jika suara itu benar tengah berbicara dengannya. Dan disana, segerombolan pria gempal berbaju hitam tengah menatap kearahnya. Chanyeol tidak yakin pasti, namun ada sekitar sebelas dari mereka. Instingnya mengatakan dirinya dalam bahaya, dan reflek satu tangan bebas itu masuk kedalam saku hoodie. Menggenggam erat pistolnya.

"Ayolah jangan takut begitu, berikan uangmu dan kau bisa pulang", salah satu dari mereka kembali berucap. Diikuti tawa oleh lainnya.

"Kau orang kaya pertama yang datang kesini tanpa pengawalan. Sungguh berani".

Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Minggir", desisnya.

"Apa kau bilang?", pria paling besar diantara lainnya kini menggeram marah. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seberani itu.

"Kubilang minggir, atau kulubangi kepalamu", desis Chanyeol.

"KURANG AJAR!".

Cklek

Deg

Seketika hening saat Chanyeol mengacungkan pistol tepat di kepala pria besar yang ada di hadapannya. Senyuman miring tercetak di bibir Chanyeol. Jika bos besar Jetdale co itu mengira mereka akan menyerah, ia sungguh salah. Karena alih-alih menyerah, pria-pria gempal lain di hadapannya kini sudah mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Siap menyerang.

"Cih, kau kira kami bodoh? Lain kali, bawalah pengawalmu tuan besar", kekeh pria tersebut meremehkan.

Sang chairman menggerakkan irisnya kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari jalan agar bisa selamat keluar dari sana. Dalam hatinya ia menghitung. Bersiap untuk kabur.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pria pemberani dan pandai berkelahi. Namun, ia juga cerdas. Ia tahu jika nyawanya menjadi taruhan karena mereka sangat banyak. Chanyeol tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Satu langkah mundur ia ambil.

Tepat ketika hatinya mencapai hitungan ke lima, pria tampan itu berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah pria-pria gempal itu dibelakang, dan itu semakin memotivasinya untuk mempercepat langkah.

"Kembali kesini kau!", teriakan pemimpin para preman itu terdengar dari kejauhan.

Pria tampan itu menoleh dengan tergesa, memastikan mereka masih jauh dibelakang. Meskipun begitu, tak membuat Chanyeol memelankan kecepatannya. Bos besar Jetdale co itu malah berbelok menuju gang kecil yang ia kira akan membantunya lolos.

Sayang, Chanyeol harus mengambil keputusan yang tidak tepat. Bukannya jalan raya bebas yang dapat membawa sang chairman kembali ke mobil, ia malah dihadapkan dengan jurang terjal yang langsung menghadap ke lautan lepas.

Ia terpojok.

Pria tampan itu bisa mendengar suawa tawa dan derap langkah yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Ejekan dilontarkan oleh segerombolan preman tersebut secara bersautan. Ia menghela nafas dibarengi dengan umpatan yang amat pelan. Satu tangannya meremat kuat buku biru tersebut. Sedang satu lainnya menggenggam erat gagang pistol, siap melawan.

"Bagaimana, Tuan muda? Terkepung ya? Lain kali bacalah peta sebelum mencari jalan keluar. Kau akan terjebak seperti ini".

Chanyeol mendecih. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya begitu saja kearah kaki si pimpinan preman. Menarik pelatuknya tanpa berfikir, menimbulkan suara letusan yang amat keras. Teriakan sakit kemudian menyusul bunyi letusan itu, diikuti tubuh besar si pria yang ambruk dengan kaki bersimbah darah.

Geraman marah kembali terdengar. Pimpinan preman itu kembali berteriak. Memerintah anak buahnya untuk segera menyerang. Berbagai senjata tajam seperti pisau, pedang, dan lainnya kini teracung kearah sang chairman.

Satu langkah mundur ia ambil. Untuk menyadari bahwa kini dirinya sudah berada di ujung tebing. Terlewat langkah sedikit saja ia bisa tercebur.

"Chanyeol".

Sampai suara itu terdengar. Sangat pelan, seperti bisikan angina yang menerpa wajah. Kerutan bingung muncul di kening sang chairman. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Namun focus Chanyeol terpecah-pecah dengan keberadaan preman yang kini melangkah semakin dekat untuk mengepungnya.

Srek

Jantung Chanyeol bertalu-talu didalam sana saat ia melangkah ceroboh kebelakang. Hampir saja membuatnya terjatuh.

"Chanyeol, lihat kebawah", bisik suara itu lagi.

Melihat bagaimana ekspresi para preman itu tak berubah, sang chairman yakin bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar suara itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol mematuhi apa yang dikatakan suara itu. Kedua irisnya bergulir kebawah. Jantungnya berdetak tak sabar. Seolah ia mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah menantinya.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol merasa dunianya berhenti saat ia melihat sosok itu disana. Tengah menyembul ditengah air, dengan rambut berkibar akibat hembusan angin. Paras indah itu masih sama seperti terakhir Chanyeol melihatnya. Manik biru itu masih sama bersinarnya seperti saat itu. Masih mampu membuat bintang-bintang diatas sana merasa iri.

"Baekhyun…"

Senyuman simpul terkembang di wajah sang siren. Kedua tangannya perlahan bergerak. Seperti ingin memberi tahu sesuatu pada si tampan. Chanyeol mengernyit sembari menyipitkan mata. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas ditengah kegelapan.

Baekhyun tampak mengulang apa maksudnya, dan untung saja kali ini snag chairman dapat menangkap apa maksud sang siren.

Si biru, menyuruhnya untuk menutup telinga.

Chanyeol berkedip sesaat. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan menyadari bahwa para preman tadi sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Yang terdepan bahkan kini sudah hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja, dan sedang mengacungkan pedang kearah sang chairman.

Tanpa menunggu, kedua lengan berotot itu melepaskan dua benda yang tengah digenggamnya erat. Kemudian berpindah untuk menangkup telinga lebarnya. Menahan tiap suara yang akan masuk melalui inderanya tersebut.

Setelah itu, ditengah kesunyian Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap heran ke sekeliling. Pria-pria yang tadi tengah mengepungnya kini terdiam. Kedua tangan lunglai di samping tubuh, menimbulkan suara dentingan akibar senjata mereka yang beradu dengan tanah. Begitupun sang pimpinan yang dengan ajaib bisa berdiri dengan tegak kini. Mata mereka terlihat kosong, dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Dimulai dari pria yang terdepan, dan diikuti oleh mereka yang dibelakang, perlahan para preman itu melangkah dengan teratur. Melewati Chanyeol begitu saja menuju ke tepian tebing. Chanyeol tahu jika suara Baekhyun mampu menghipnotis. Tetapi ia tidak tahu jika…

Pria tampan itu membelalak. Kesadaran menghantamnya bersamaan dengan preman pertama yang kini sudah melompat turun kedalam laut. Memang tiada suara yang ia dengar, namun kata-kata sang peramal tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepala seperti kaset rusak.

 _'Meskipun ia sangat mungil dan cantik, kekuatannya luar biasa. Badai akan pecah dilangit saat ia marah'_

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat saat Jackson vercerita mengenai Baekhyun memanggil petir malam itu. Saat sang sirem memergokinya bersama wanita lain.

' _Ombak akan menurut dengan setiap ayunan dan jentikan jarinya.'_

Bayangan akan rekaman CCTV dimana ia melihat si biru diikuti sebuah ombak aneh kembali. Terputar jelas di benak Chanyeol, terpatri di sana meskipun file asli kejadian itu sudah lenyap.

Deguban di dada sang chairman semakin menggila. Tangannya bergetar pelan dan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuh berotot itu. Ia menatap kesekitar dimana para preman itu satu persatu terjun kedalam laut. Menyisakan sang ketua di akhir. Pria tersebut berjalan terseok menuju tebing, dengan darah mengaliri kaki. Chanyeol yakin luka itu sangat dalam dan sakit, melihat bagaimana preman itu tetap berjalan seolah tak merasakan apa-apa mampu membuatnya bergidik.

' _Suaranya dapat menghipnotis lebih dari puluhan orang sekaligus, kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan seorang penguasa lautan'._

Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat. Ia merasa amat sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Byur.

Kakinya dengan pelan berjalan mendekat. Berdiri di titik terakhir si ketua preman sebelum pria itu menceburkan diri. Sang chairman melongok kebawah. Melihat sang pujaan hati yang kini tengah menatapnya. Kedua taring kecil yang berkilat menghiasi bibir merahnya. Mata biru itu tampak menyeramkan. Namun, ada satu benda biru lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah batu yang menghiasi mahkota Baekhyun. Benda kecil itu berkilau ditengah kegelapan.

 _'Aereviane adalah satu-satunya selama dua ratus tahun yang bisa menjalin koneksi dengan Heart of The Ocean. Batu safir biru yang melekat di mahkotanya.'_

Deg

"Aereviane…", Bisik Chanyeol.

Kini ia benar-benar paham kenapa peramal itu terus menyebutkan putera raja Adriros dihadapannya. Wanita tua tersebut berusaha memberitahu Chanyeol, lewat pikiran sang chairman yang bisa terbaca olehnya. Ia berusaha memberikan petunjuk…

Bahwa Baekhyun adalah Aereviane, penerus kerajaan Vriryn.

Glek.

Berhasil.

Akhirnya tanpa sadar kerongkongan Chanyeol dapat berfungsi kembali. Baekhyun sempat melebarkan mata kaget ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan nama aslinya. Namun sang siren tidak bergeming. Tatapan mata biru itu masih saja tajam. Jemari lentiknya dengan pelan bergerak, mencekik leher si ketua preman sebelum menarik tubuh gempal itu menghilang dibalik permukaan laut.

"Tidak… Baekhyun", gumam Chanyeol. Kesadaran kembali mengalir bersama darahnya saat sosok Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat.

Kini kedua tangannya sudah terlepas sempurna dari telinga. Dengan panik kedua iris itu mencari-cari keberadaan si biru. Pria tampan itu terus saja mengumpat, karena kebodohannya melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja dengan mudah.

"Sial sial sial sial", kata-kata itu ia rapalkan bak mantera sembari tangannya menyambar buku biru Jongin dengan cekatan. Kini, tubuh tinggi itu tengah berdiri sempurna di ujung tebing. Ia menanggalkan hoodie hitamnya, lalu membuang benda tersebut begitu saja. Membuat tubuh berotot itu bersentuhan langsung dengan hembusan angin.

Helaan nafas ia loloskan untuk terakhir kali. Beberapa kali sang chairman melompat-lompat ditempat untuk memantapkan hati. Baekhyun menyelamatkannya, agar Chanyeol tidak perlu membahayakan diri dengan melompat ke bawah. Namun kini Chanyeol harus benar-benar melakukannya. Sebelum ia kehilangan Baekhyun lagi.

Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kedua mata kelinci itu terpejam saat tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat buku biru Jongin.

Byur!

Dingin.

Adalah yang pertama Chanyeol rasakan ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam air. Dengan cepat sang chairman berenang ke permukaan untuk menarik nafas rakus. Ia terengah, sembari matanya menatap panik ke sekitar. Berusaha mencari keberadaan sosok biru itu.

"Baekhyun!", teriaknya. Menggema di sekitar tebing.

Byur

Chanyeol kembali menyelam saat ombak besar akan menghantam. Setelah dirasa aman, ia kembali menyembul ke permukaan. Mencari-cari sosok itu lagi. Ia bahkan berenang semakin ketengah, dengan harapan dapat mengejar sang pujaan hati.

"Baekhyun", ujarnya lagi.

Si tampan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke lautan lepas di sekeliling. Menahan rasa putus asa yang mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Chanyeol".

Dengan cepat, kepala bersurai hitam itu menoleh. Beberapa kali ia berkedip, meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ada dihadapannya memang nyata.

Sang siren kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Paras indah itu tampak bingung. Mata birunya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang nyata. Dan saat itulah, rasa lega serta bahagia membuncah di dada. Deguban jantung sang chairman menggila didalam rongga dadanya.

"Baekhyun", bisik Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya kemudian terulur. Menarik pinggang ramping itu mendekat. Lengan berotot sang chairman kini melingkari tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. Elusan sayang ia berikan pada permukaan punggung si biru yang terasa lembut menyentuh kulitnya.

"C…Chanyeol apa yang…"

Chanyeol tak lagi membiarkan waktu berjalan mendahului. Pria tampan itu kini sukses membungkam bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan yang hangat, tetapi semakin lama berubah menjadi ciuman dalam yang memabukkan.

Kedua belah bibir itu saling melumat dan menghisap dengan penuh perasaan. Sepasang lengan kurus sang siren reflek melingkari leher si tampan dan mengelus tengkuknya mesra. Tubuh bertelanjang dada itu saling menempel, menyalurkan kehangatan. Dua debaran didalam sana berlomba, memenuhi keheningan diantara mereka.

Telapak tangan sang chairman bahkan kini dengan berani memberikan elusan pada punggung serta pinggang sempit sang siren. Menimbulkan lenguhan pelan lolos dari si mungil. Suara yang mampu membangkitkan sebuah gelenyar gairah yang terpendam. Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri, belum saatnya ia berbuat jauh. Karena itu dengan amat lembut, ia mengecup bibir sang siren sebelum menjauhkan wajah.

Keduanya terengah saat ciuman itu terlepas. Chanyeol masih menatap dalam manik biru Baekhyun. Menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang menghimpitnya selama ini. Ucapan maaf ditengah nafas yang memburu ia rapalkan berkali-kali.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baekhyun", bisik Chanyeol. Hembusan nafas hangat itu masih tersengal, bersamaan dengan makin eratnya pelukan sang chairman pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Sang siren menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Menahan getaran luar biasa yang kini membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Suara berat sarat perasaan itu bak sengatan listrik yang mampu membuat si mungil meremang.

"Chanyeol, kukira kau tidak menginginkanku. Apa yang terjadi?", jemari lentik itu kini berpindah. Mengusap sayang pipi basah Chanyeol. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat melalui sentuhan mesra itu.

"Aku salah, aku selalu menginginkanmu Baekhyun. Dalam tiap detik di hidupku, sejak kau hadir. Aku hanya terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya".

Semburat merah sontak menghiasi pipi mulus itu. Si biru menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu, merasa tidak tahan dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang amat…intens. Seolah dapat menelannya hidup-hidup.

Tapi tentu, sang dominan tak akan membiarkan sub nya melepaskan pandangan mereka begitu saja. Tidak ketika rasa rindu yang membuncah sekian lama baru saja tersalurkan. Sehingga, telunjuk dan ibu jari kokoh sang chairman kini mengamit dagu lancip Baekhyun. Lalu membawa tatapan manik biru itu kembali dalam perangkap manik gelapnya.

"Aku, mencintaimu Aereviane. Tidak peduli jika mereka bilang aku gila karena dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta. Tidak peduli jika kita berbeda. Bohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa keindahan sosokmu bukanlah factor yang dapat membuatku dengan mudah jatuh dalam perangkapmu. Karena, nyatanya keindahan sosokmu terus saja terbayang dalam kepalaku. Membawaku dalam belenggu rindu yang tak kunjung usai. Deringan suaramu yang amat ceria tak dapat begitu saja kulupakan. Aku gila, aku benar-benar gila karenamu, Aereviane", bisik Chanyeol tepat dihadapan bibir Baekhyun. "Mata ini, rasanya sangat kosong ketika aku tak dapat kedalam indahnya barang sehari", Dengan lembut, bibir Chanyeol mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun yang reflek menutup. Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir sang siren.

"Wajah indah ini, yang selalu saja menghampiri mimpiku. Membuatku menyesal setiap detiknya karena tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengabadikannya dalam gambar", kini belahan bibir tebal itu berpindah mengecup kening serta kedua pipi si biru. Menimbulkan kikikan manis yang amat menggemaskan. Terakhir, belah merah itu berhenti tepat beberapa senti dihadapan belah tipis lain yang sudah menanti.

"Dan bibir ini, bagaimana aku terus memikirkannya. Merindu akan rasa manis yang pernah kukecap saat itu. Membuatku gila. Benar-benar gila", gumam Chanyeol. Suaranya turun beberapa oktaf hingga membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi bergidik. "Kau, milikku Baekhyun".

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup ungkapan perasaan Chanyeol. Karena kini, bibir itu sudah berpindah untuk melakukan hal lain. Yakni membawa bibir manis Baekhyun kembali dalam pangutan dalam nan mesra. Lenguhan keduanya bersautan, memecah suara deburan ombak yang memburu. Hembusan angin dingin tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi tubuh keduanya yang terasa panas.

Mata Chanyeol memejam erat ketika merasakan jemari lentik itu turun menyusuri leher hingga dada bidangnya. Memberikan usapan lembut yang meninggalkan jejak panas. Baekhyun seolah tak dapat berhenti menyentuh tubuh berotot yang amat ia damba tersebut. Sang siren bahkan meremas kedua pundak Chanyeol. Menjadikannya pegangan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kini jemari lentik itu berpindah untuk memeluk kepala sang chairman dan meremas rambut selegam arang tersebut. Sedang Chanyeol, dengan senang hati melingkarkan lengan pada pinggul Baekhyun untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Telapak lebar itu mengelus bagian ekor Baekhyun untuk pertama kali, merasakan tekstur benda biru itu dan mengingatnya dalam benak.

"Ungh… Chanyeol", ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa bagian dimana sisik dan kulit itu bertemu adalah bagian sensitive sang siren. Pengetahuan baru untuknya.

"Kau milikku, Park Chanyeol."

Gumaman Baekhyun terdengar dingin dan sarat akan emosi. Katakan Chanyeol gila, namun sisi posesif Baekhyun benar-benar membangkitkan gairahnya. Baekhyun terlihat seksi dengan taring kecil dan tatapan tajamnya.

* * *

Matahari baru saja keluar dari peraduan saat kedua insan itu berbaring didalam sebuah gua sempit yang ada di pinggir lautan. Ombak membawa tubuh kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu hingga tanpa sadar mereka Sudah berada di tepian. Tawa keduanya terdengar ceria ketika punggung Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama terantuk batu karang. Entah mendapat ide dari mana, si manusia perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memanjat naik. Mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran gua, sebelum mengangkat tubuh kurus Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

Mereka berbagi ciuman lagi dengan sang siren yang duduk nyaman pada pangkuan sepasang paha kokoh tersebut. Hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu yang lebih tinggi membawa tubuh Baekhyun semakin masuk kedalam gua, untuk berbaring.

Kini mereka berdua tampak nyaman meskipun batu gua terlalu keras untuk menjadi alas. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bagi Chanyeol. Karena pria tampan itulah yang terlentang diatas batu, sedang Baekhyun dengan nyaman menyandarkan separuh tubuh pada dada Chanyeol dan bagian ekornya mengibas-ngibas dengan teratur.

Keheningan menemani mereka, dengan deburan ombak dan cicitan burung camar sebagai music pengiring di kejauhan. Mata sang chairman kini memejam, begitupun Baekhyun. Meskipun jemari lentik sang siren masih aktif menari-nari diatas dada bidang manusia yang kini kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sayang", gumam Chanyeol. Membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya Chanyeol?". Sang siren kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagu pada dada berotot tersebut, untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Apakah ayahmu tidak apa-apa? Maksudku jika ia mengetahui ini?".

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Tentu ia akan murka. Tapi aku akan berhati-hati sehingga ia tidak mengetahui apapun".

"Baek, kita tidak bisa berhati-hati selamanya. Ia harus tahu bagaimanapun juga". Chanyeol mengusap sayang surai Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dan membuatmu terbunuh? Tidak Chanyeol. Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkannya!".

Si tampan terkekeh. Lalu bergerak, memindahkan Baekhyun agar bersandar pada lengannya. Sedang tubuh tinggi itu kini setengah berbaring, menatap sang siren yang berada dibawahnya.

"Katakan aku memiliki cara untuk berubah menjadi siren, apakah kau bisa menerimanya?", ujar Chanyeol pelan. Matanya menatap dalam samudera biru yang merupakan iris sang siren. Menyelami lautan perasaan itu.

"Bagaimana… Bagaimana dengan Jackson? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Jangan salah paham, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau bisa berubah. Aku sangat ingin mengenalkanmu pada duniaku. Tapi, Jackson membutuhkanmu", tangan kurus sang siren terulur. Jemarinya kembali aktif mengusap leher Chanyeol dan merambat naik pada surai hitam yang masih basah tersebut.

"Aku akan membawanya".

"Oh, Chanyeolku", kikik Baekhyun. Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir. Membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegub secara tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana dengan duniamu? Kau adalah penguasa di duniamu tinggal. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana manusia-manusia itu memperlakukanmu bak raja. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan itu semua kan?".

Dan itu sukses membungkam si tinggi.

Sungguh tak terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Chanyeol. Ia memiliki ratusan tanggung jawab di dalam telapak tangan lebar itu. Tentu saja ia tak dapat pergi begitu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu sekarang. Bagaimana jika kita nikmati waktu seperti ini dahulu? Aku sudah bahagia bisa berada di dekatmu", kikik Baekhyun. Semburat merah lagi-lagi menghiasi pipi. Membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun adalah kunci dari hubungan mereka. Sang siren bisa berubah dan hidup di kedua dunia. Namun, bagaimana meluluhkan hati sang penguasa lautan adalah yang harus dipikirkannya. Ia merasa tak berhak memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai batu biru itu. Menurut sang chairman itu adalah masalah antara ayah dan anak yang hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh mereka. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tak akan tega menuntut Baekhyun untuk memilik antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Itu terlalu kejam.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu ide bagus sayang", kekeh Chanyeol. Memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan topik itu sementara dari kepala.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Menarik sang chairman mendekat dan menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka dengan gemas. Kikikan Baekhyun terdengar menyenangkan, bak lonceng kecil di musim semi. Membuat debaran di dalam rongga dadanya semakin menggila.

"Tapi, aku berharap kau tak akan mengulangi kejadian malam itu. Meskipun aku tidak dapat melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu".

Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak paham dengan maksud si biru.

"Kau ingat? Malam itu. Saat kau melakukan itu dengan si wanita berbaju biru". Bibir merah sang siren mengerucut, sebelum melanjutkan. "Kyungsoo bilang, manusia terutama lelaki menginginkan hal itu setiap saat. Dan aku tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk kau masuki", ujarnya polos. Teramat polos seolah topik mereka kini adalah topik netral seperti ramalan cuaca.

Sang Chairman seketika menjatuhkan rahang. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sungguh harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo Kyungsoo itu dan memberinya peringatan agar tak mencemari otak bersih si biru.

* * *

Heart of The Ocean

* * *

KRIINGGG

KRIIINGGG

Deringan nyaring telpon tampak membelah kesunyian senja di sebuah kamar hotel mewah ditengah kota Jeju. Pria tampan yang kini menghuni hotel tampak mengerang kesal karena kegiatannya harus terganggu oleh alat komunikasi tersebut.

Pria berkulit tan itu memutuskan untuk diam, membiarkan benda menyebalkan itu agar berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ia kembali menfokuskan diri pada rentetan kalimat dihadapannya. Dan tampaknya sukses, karena tak berselang lama, benda itu akhirnya berhenti.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, mengundang senyuman puas dari pria tersebut. Namun hanya beberapa saat. Karena tak lama kemudian, benda putih itu kembali berbunyi.

Tak memiliki pilihan, si tampan akhirnya berdiri dengan kesal. Menarik benda itu asal dan menjawabnya dengan nada dingin yang nyata.

"Halo?".

 _'Selamat malam, tuan Adriviane. Apakah aku mengganggumu?'._

Deg.

Ia amat mengenal suara itu. Suara berat yang hanya dimiliki oleh bos besar Jetdale co. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini mendadak dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak salah orang, Tuan Park?".

Suara itu terkekeh dari seberang sana. Sebelum sebaris kalimat itu ia lontarkan. Kalimat yang sukses membuat si tan membelalak lebar dengan deguban jantung memburu.

 _'Aku tengah jatuh cinta dengan Aereviane. Adikmu, kau ingat kan? Aku bisa membawanya bertemu lagi denganmu. Apa kau yakin masih ingin berpura-pura, Professor Kim?"._

Sepertinya nama itu sukses membuat Jongin mengepalkan tangan. Keringat dingin mendadak bercucuran menuruni pelipis. Kilasan bayangan akan sosok adik kecilnya membuat denyutan sakit kembali ia rasakan didalam dada.

Jongin tahu, ia berada dalam masalah besar saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu, lelaki itu amat cerdik dan cerdas. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengendus rahasianya. Terlebih, bos besar Jetdale co itu tampak sangat tertarik dengan dunianya dulu.

Ia bersumpah tak akan terlalu dekat dengan si tinggi yang meskipun nampak ramah, namun berbahaya itu. Tapi tidak, Jongin yakin pria itu tengah jatuh cinta oleh seseorang dari kaumnya dulu. Jongin adalah pria yang menganut kebebasan dalam memilih. Ia tidak bisa menerima batas aturan antara siren dan manusia yang amat diagungkan oleh sang ayah. Memang benar, mereka tidak seharusnya bersatu. Namun jika hati sudah luluh dan takdir berkehendak, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

Itu semua adalah alasan mengapa ia pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang.

Dan alasan yang sama, kenapa ia memberikan buku biru itu pada Chanyeol secara Cuma-Cuma.

Tak menyangka jika dia yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta adalah adik kecilnya yang amat ia rindukan. Adik kecilnya yang hingga kini ia merasa bersalah saat mengingat sosok biru itu. Bagaimana ia dengan tega melimpahkan seluruh tanggung jawab besar itu kepada nya.

"Katakan apa maumu, Park?".

 _'Tidak banyak, aku hanya butuh restu dan bantuanmu, Adriviane. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah kakaknya'._

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Haiiiiii! Aku back membawa chap 7! Hayooooo siapa yang tebakannya bener? Aku kasih selamat!**

 **Yessss Jongin memang kakaknya Baekhyun! wkwkwkwkwk**

 **BTW kemarin ada yang nanya, soal sosok bapak dan emaknya Baekhyun.**

 **Jadiiiii Bapaknya Baekhyun itu adalah Ryan Reynolds (Deadpool) itu lhooo wkwkwk dan emaknyaa adalah Yoona. Jadi gimanaa? Udah bisa membayangkaan?**

 **Anywaaay terimakasih banyak yaa buat kalian yang sudah mau menunggu ff ku, baca, review, fav dan follow.**

 **Kalian emang terbaiiiik!**

 **Dan aku tunggu yaa reviewnya untuk chap ini, supaya aku lebih semangat lagiii up dan memperbaiki di chap depan.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love**

 **Kileela.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Jeju, 2018**_

Matahari tengah bersinar terang di puncak singgasananya. Siang itu, angin berhembus kencang. Alih-alih menimbulkan rasa sejuk, tiupan sang putaran udara terasa tak nyaman terpapar kulit. Hening melingkupi sepanjang pesisir pantai di pulau pribadi milik 'Park' yang hingga kini tak bernama. Katakan saja sang pemilik terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya hingga memikirkan sebuah nama pun tak sempat. Mungkin sang chairman berfikir, nama bukanlah hal penting mengingat hanya dirinya dan keluarga yang dapat mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang benar-benar akan menginjakkan kaki disana selain sang chairman dan mereka yang diberi izin khusus. Sepi, adalah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana pulau indah tersebut setiap harinya.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda siang itu. Meskipun di sepanjang perbatasan terlihat sepi, suara gema tawa dan cengkrama terdengar jelas di kejauhan. Jika diamati lebih dalam, ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari villa mewah yang berdiri megah di tengah pulau. Pepohonan yang tumbuh mengitar bangunan tersebut seolah dapat meredam suara yang terdengar dari sana, namun tidak bagi sesosok lelaki mungil berekor biru. Yang kini menatap penasaran dari atas batu tempatnya bersandar. Cahaya matahari yang menyengat seolah tak ia rasakan. Matanya sibuk bergerak-gerak penasaran, seolah iris biru itu dapat menembus ratusan meter didepan sana.

Dari kejauhan, sosok itu bisa mendengar jelas suara baritone kesukaannya yang kini tengah tertawa. Menimbulkan sebuah senyuman cantik mengembang menghiasi parasnya yang juga menawan. Semalam, Chanyeol berjanji akan menemuinya ketika matahari sudah berada ditengah singgasana. Namun hingga kini, Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar suara itu tengah bercengkrama dengan dua lainnya. Membuat sang siren yakin bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan segera ketempat pertemuan yang sudah dijanjikan.

" _Kapan kira-kira semua barang pribadiku dipindahkan?"._

Baekhyun kembali mendongak saat suara baritone familiar itu terdengar. Rasa penasaran sudah menekannya hingga ke ubun-ubun. Apakah Chanyeol akan pergi ke suatu tempat?

" _Sejujurnya kami masih tidak mengerti mengapa anda menjual Mansion utama yang berada di daerah strategis, untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih terpencil, Tuan Park?"_

Hening yang sempat menyapa beberapa detik membuat sang siren mengernyit. Seperti orang-orang yang berada di dalam villa sana, ia pun seolah menantikan jawaban si tampan yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya penasaran.

" _Jawabannya jelas. Aku menginginkan sebuah rumah yang terhubung langsung dengan danau. Mengingat tidak ada danau di sekitar Seoul yang bisa kudirikan rumah, aku memilih sebuah rumah dengan lahan luas yang bisa kubangun danau. Karenanya, aku berharap pembangunan dapat segera dilakukan dalam waktu dekat"._

" _Tak kusangka anda seseorang yang amat menyukai air dan alam, tuan Park"_

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, membuat senyuman lagi-lagi mengembang di wajah Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari.

" _Bukan aku, kekasihku. Jika aku ingin bersamanya, aku harus membuat 'lautku' sendiri untuknya"._

Tawa hangat serta kekehan beberapa lelaki lain pecah setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir sang chairman. Debaran jantung si biru seolah berlomba dengan ledakan tawa para pria di kejauhan, ketika menyadari sang pujaan hati baru saja mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih dihadapan manusia lain.

Lebih dari 24 jam telah berlalu sejak malam itu, namun angan Baekhyun masih tak dapat mempercayai bahwa ini semua nyata. Bahwa lelaki yang ia kira terlalu jauh untuk digapai, kini tengah mengulurkan tangan kebawah untuk menggenggam erat milik sang siren. Bersama-sama berjuang untuk menyatukan dunia keduanya yang amat berbeda.

" _Jadi, apakah anda sudah menentukan nama untuk mansion special tersebut, tuan Park?"_

" _Benar, Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku." Chanyeol berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aereviane"._

" _Ya, tuan Park?"_

" _Nama pulau ini, dan mansion baruku… Adalah Aereviane. Aku mengharapkan semua sertifikat sudah berada di tangan CEO Oh seminggu lagi"._

" _Sungguh maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan Park. Namun nama itu terdengar asing. Apakah itu nama Eropa?"._

" _Tidak, hanya ada satu makhluk yang memiliki nama indah itu. Makhluk terindah yang bahkan tak dapat kau bayangkan dengan akal sehatmu", sang Chairman tampak menjeda kalimatnya beberapa saat ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja terucap. "dan satu lagi. Aku sudah memasukkan secara detail seperti apa desain tata ruang yang kuinginkan serta beberapa pilihan material yang kokoh digunakan dalam air. Mengingat seluruh ruangan utama akan berada di bawah tanah, dan hanya dibatasi oleh kaca sehingga aku dapat melihat ke dasar danau. Berikan pada Ms. Adelline. Kutunggu kalimat itu berubah menjadi bentuk gambar detail beserta pengukurannya dalam dua minggu"._

" _Baik, Tuan Park", Ujar ketujuh pria itu secara serempak. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa sosok lain yang juga dapat mendengar mereka kini tengah memeluk erat seekor lumba-lumba dengan wajah memerah sempurna._

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

 **Jeju, 2018**

Seorang pria tampan berkulit tan tampak mematung dihadapan sebuah akuarium raksasa. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, Aquaplanet Jeju seharusnya dipenuhi oleh mereka yang sekedar ingin melepas penat dengan berekreasi. Namun tidak, alasannya sepele, Kim Jongin berada disana. Yang berarti, seluruh area dikosongkan untuk menyambut sang professor. Bukan hal aneh sungguh, Jongin hanya akan mengunjungi aquarium sehari sebelum jadwal mereka tutup untuk pembersihan. Si tampan ingin menghabiskan waktunya secara berkualitas tanpa ada suara teriakan serta pekikan anak-anak yang menurutnya sedikit mengganggu. Sehingga, ia rela mengeluarkan ratusan ribu won guna menyewa tempat tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sunyi mengiringi sejauh mata memandang, bunyi gemericik air dan dengungan pendingin udara menjadi pengiring kesendirian sang professor. Sesekali, jika ada staff yang tak sengaja lewat, akan bertanya-tanya mengapa ada seorang pria tampan yang terlihat kesepian disana. Karena memang, gurat kesedihan tersirat dari paras rupawan itu tak sanggup untuk menutupi seberapa menawannya Kim Jongin. Kemeja putihnya melekat rapih di tubuh berotot tersebut, rambut hitamnya dibiarkan begitu saja tak tertata. Sinar yang tersorot dari manik hitam itu tampak kosong tanpa emosi sembari bergerak-gerak mengikuti seekor ikan lumba-lumba yang kini berenang dibalik kaca. Perlahan, tangannya terulur menyentuh benda dingin tersebut. Merasakan bagaimana kokohnya material itu memisahkan dunianya kini dengan dunia dimana ia dilahirkan dulu.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, mungkin saja menyelami sumur masa lalu yang tak berujung. Kadang, saat malam menjemput, Jongin masih tak bisa mengenyahkan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu dari tidurnya. Ia masih terbangun dengan terengah dan keringat yang mengucur deras akibat perasaan bersalah yang amat menghimpit. Terlebih, saat satu wajah itu yang menyambangi dunia bawah sadarnya. Sosok manis berambut biru yang amat ia sayangi. Sosok yang paling menderita karena harus mengemban semua beban yang seharusnya Jongin pikul. Sosok ceria dan pengasih yang ia panggil 'adik'.

Satu detik berselang, wajah tanpa emosi itu kini mengembangkan sebuah senyuman sedih saat percikan api duka membara didalam dada. Seolah memahami apa pelik yang tengah dirasakan sang pria, ikan yang tadinya berenang bebas itu kini berhenti. Menatap lekat kedalam mata hitam lain dihadapannya seolah dari sana mereka dapat mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kau mengenaliku huh?", gumam Jongin dibarengi kekehan yang terdengar menyedihkan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ikan tersebut tampak memiringkan kepala dan berenang mendekat, menempelkan moncongnya pada kaca seolah memberikan salam pada putera sang penguasa lautan. Lagi tawa lirih lolos dari bibir sang pria. Diikuti sebuah elusan sayang ia berikan pada kaca tepat dimana moncong sang ikan berada.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa bergabung denganmu disana".

Lagi, seolah memahami ucapannya, si ikan kembali berenang menjauh dan berputar-putar di tengah aquarium. Bibirnya terbuka seolah tengah berbicara, dan sejurus kemudian mendekat kearah Jongin. Bagi manusia lain, tentu pemandangan ini akan terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana seekor lumba-lumba dapat merespon ucapan seorang manusia. Namun untuk Jongin yang terlahir dengan kemampuan memahami semua komunikasi 'mereka', apa yang tengah dilakukan sang lumba-lumba bukanlah sebuah symbol kebahagiaan. Sang professor dapat melihat bagaimana mata sang ikan tergenang dengan air mata dan cicitan yang baru saja ia keluarkan terdengar menyedihkan, sebuah rasa duka. Duka ketika mengetahui bahwa sang junjungan tak lagi berpijak di dunia yang sama. Tentu, Jongin dapat mendengar semua itu dengan jelas, seolah mendengar lolongan serigala di puncak gunung ketika bulan purnama. Satu hal yang masih tersisa dalam diri manusia sang pangeran adalah kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang berasal di dunianya dulu. Ia bisa dengan jelas memahami apa yang ikan-ikan itu katakan, dan bagaimana mereka masih memberinya hormat seolah seluruh kekuasaan itu masih tersisa dalam diri sang professor. Setidaknya, hanya pada hal itulah ia bergantung.

Kadang, di tengah kesunyian seperti saat ini, Jongin akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah benar semua ini yang ia inginkan? Apakah benar menjadi manusia adalah takdirnya? Apakah semua yang sudah ia lakukan adalah tindakan yang benar?

Terlebih saat pagi menjemput setelah malam yang penuh dengan mimpi indah. Dimana sebuah ekor biru kokoh masih menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Dimana ia tengah berenang bebas menembus istana megah yang masih teringat jelas di memori hingga ke sudutnya. Dimana ia masih dapat memeluk mereka, yang amat ia rindukan. Semuanya ada di sana, dalam mimpi indah itu ketika matanya tengah terpejam. Namun, saat kedua kelopak itu terbuka, Jongin akan dihadapkan pada penyesalan dan tangis saat menyadari mereka sudah tidak ada dan ia sendirian. Di sebuah dunia asing, yang bahkan tidak dapat sepenuhnya ia pahami hingga kini.

Dari semua itu, ada satu hal, atau lebih tepatnya sesosok makhluk orange dengan mata bulat menggemaskan dan bibir berbentuk hati yang akan menghantuinya tiap malam. Masih terpatri jelas dalam benak bagaimana mata itu meneteskan Mutiara hitam kelam tanpa henti kala pertemuan terakhir mereka. Masih terasa bagaimana hangat perlukan itu melingkupi dirinya. Masih terkecap jelas manisnya bibir itu ia rasakan. Jongin sadar, ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok itu sampai kapanpun. Mungkin hingga nafas terakhirnya berhembus? Entahlah, tiada yang tahu.

Sejujurnya, sang professor tidak menemukan kebahagiaan dan petualangan yang ia impikan seumur hidup sejak sepasang kaki itu menjejak daratan. Jongin kira, ia dapat melangkah bebas hingga ke ujung dunia dan menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini diinginkannya. Ia kira, dunia diatas air jauh lebih luas dibanding dunianya, dimana ada gelombang dan kegelapan sejauh mata memandang. Dunia yang tak tersentuh sinar mentari.

Tetapi, bahkan ketika kakinya sudah menapak sejauh ratusan mil, ia belum menemukan petualangan yang sesungguhnya diimpikan. Hampir seluruh negara sudah ia kunjungi. Namun semuanya terasa sama. Indah, dan hampa.

Seperti kala itu, hari dimana ia pertama kali melihat Menara _Eiffel_. Suasana Paris amat cerah, bunga-bunga di musim semi mulai bermekaran. Langit biru dan cerahnya mentari menjadi latar yang sempurna untuk bangunan megah tersebut. Pada awalnya ia merasa takjub, merasa bahwa inilah petualangan yang sesungguhnya berada di angan sejak kecil. Lega, karena akhirnya kedua kaki itu dapat menjejak dunia yang penuh keindahan.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu menyeruak. Menyesakkan dada dan mengalahkan kebahagiaan yang sempat singgah. Nyeri terasa ketika keinginan berbagi keindahan itu bersama si orange muncul. Membayangkan betapa indah binar iris hitam tersebut jika dapat menyaksikan semua ini. Bagimana kedua tangan mereka bergandengan dan mungkin berbagi satu atau dua kecupan manis layaknya pasangan yang berada disana.

Ketika itulah, air mata akan mengalir turun dari pelupuk tanpa izin. Terlebih saat kesadaran bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa mencinta lagi selain pada sosok itu hadir. Kesadaran bahwa sosok itu pun tak dapat memberikan hati pada makhluk selain dirinya.

Semuanya sama setelah itu. Ketika ia melihat gunung tertinggi di dunia, sosok itu akan muncul di benaknya. Ketika ia melihat sungai terpanjang di dunia, sosok itu akan hadir dalam bentuk memori yang seolah tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Suatu hari, ketika ia mengunjungi Dubai, dan berpijak pada puncak Gedung tertinggi di dunia, Jongin merasa terbang. Manik kecilnya dapat menyusuri cakrawala yang terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Disana ia melihat, betapa besar dunia ini. Namun rasa puas tak pernah ia rasakan, bahkan ketika kini ia tengah hidup di mimpi-mimpi itu. Jongin merasa baik-baik saja kala itu, setidaknya sampai pemandangan laut biru yang berkilau melemaskan lututnya hingga membuat tubuh kokoh itu bersimpuh. Kesadaran tanpa permisi menjemputnya. Kali ini lebih dahsyat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semua ini bukanlah impian, tanpa Kylei disampingnya.

Rasa rindu itu kemudian tercurah dalam sebentuk bulir-bulir bening air mata dan remasan tangan hingga memutih. Ia bahkan membuat sang pemandu khawatir melihat tamunya menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil. Memalukan memang bagi pria dewasa sepertinya.

Tetapi, memangnya apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk mencurahkan tumpukan gundah yang mengendap di relung hati. Meskipun ia merindukan Kylei dan dunianya dulu sampai rasanya sekarat, tak ada yang dapat ia perbuat selain menangisi pilihan yang sudah diambil.

Dunia mereka terlalu jauh kini. Terbentang jarak hingga jutaan mil, yang tak dapat ia tembus menggunakan alat tercanggih buatan manusia sekalipun.

Pernah sekali, sang professor gelap mata dan menceburkan diri kedalam laut. Hanya untuk menemukan kehampaan disana. Gelap, dingin, dan dirinya yang tak lagi mampu mengais pasokan udara untuk bertahan hidup. Berharap tindakan itu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik, Jongin malah merasa semakin terpuruk hingga ingin mati. Kesadaran seolah menamparnya di wajah kali ini. Mebelalakkan matanya sampai melihat bahwa keputusan Jongin untuk pergi membawanya amat jauh hingga tak akan pernah kembali.

Memang, ia membawa buku biru yang menjadi satu-satunya pengingat akan sang ayah. Namun siapa yang ia bodohi. Ramuan itu hanya bisa dibuat dengan darah siren. Dan di dunia ini, dunia dimana semua itu dianggap tahayul, kesempatannya mencapai angka nol.

Sampai suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria muda yang bisa dibilang menguasai sekian persen dari seluruh dunia. Pria tampan, tegas, logis, cerdas, dan luar biasa kaya yang wajahnya sudah berkali-kali terpajang di majalah Forbes. Pria yang Jongin kira mustahil akan tertarik dengan tahayul seperti siren dan dunia bawah laut.

Tetapi, takdir memang tak pernah terduga.

Jongin amat takjub melihat bagaimana pria itu menunjukkan sebuah gelang Mutiara hitam yang amat ia kenal. Gelang yang dapat ia hasilkan sendiri saat ia masih menjadi siren dulu. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pemilik perusahaan raksasa itu menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap dunianya dulu. Hingga membuat Jongin tak berfikir dua kali dan menyerahkan buku itu sebagai hadiah. Lagipula, pria itu adalah orang baik ̶ meskipun wajahnya galak, dan menganggapnya teman. Sehingga Jongin sungguh tak keberatan berbagi pada seorang teman.

Tak menyangka, kemarin malam pria yang sama menghubunginya. Untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang berada di barisan terakhir dalam benak Jongin.

Meminta restu untuk memiliki sang adik.

Sang adik yang amat ia rindukan.

Sang adik yang ia kira tak akan pernah dilihatnya hingga akhir dunia.

Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Jongin.

Ia tercengang hingga memutuskan panggilan telfon secara sepihak. Memutuskan seluruh media komunikasi yang ada disekitarnya dan menyendiri semalaman.

Ia tak dapat memejam ̶ alasan kenapa lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di bawah matanya kini, dan memikirkan apakah mungkin Park Chanyeol tengah bergurau. Namun, tiba-tiba saja wajah tampan super kaku itu muncul di benak. Benar, bagaimana pria dengan wajah seperti itu akan bergurau mengenai hal seperti ini?

Jongin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya seperti orang gila. Menyetujui bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin bercanda. Dan pria tersebut serius, terdengar dari nada ala pebisnisnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Tetapi bagaimana?

Bagaimana ia bertemu Aereviane… Hingga jatuh cinta?

Jika Jongin boleh jujur, Park Chanyeol berada di urutan terakhir daftar orang di seluruh dunia ini yang akan menciptakan sebuah jembatan untuk dunianya kini dan dunianya dulu. Entahlah, Park Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan terpesona dengan siren.

Terlebih, Pria itu baru saja kehilangan isterinya beberapa saat lalu.

Apakah ini berarti, Jongin harus merelakan adiknya bersama seorang… duda?

PLAK

Jongin menggeplak sendiri kepalanya sejurus kemudian, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran konyol itu. Ya, tidak seharusnya ia menilai ketulusan seseorang dari statusnya kan?

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas, kemudian mengusap air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir akibat kenangannya akan Kylei tadi. Lumba-lumba tadi masih disana, menatapnya lekat. Seolah memintanya agar jangan bersedih. Sang pangeran membalas perhatian itu dengan sebuah senyuman, yang juga dibalas senyuman dan tatapan cerah menggemaskan dari sang lumba-lumba.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin menjernihkan pikirannya akibat 'telepon kaget' dari Park Chanyeol semalam. Sang professor tidak tahu harus merespon permintaan itu seperti apa. Jika kau bertanya, ' _bagaimana kata hatimu yang terdalam?'_ tentu jawabannya Jongin sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan Aereviane.

Namun, ada sebuah ketakutan yang kini bersembunyi di sisi tergelap hatinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya melangkah mundur karena ia tak yakin apakah Aereviane mau menerimanya lagi. Mengingat semua yang sudah ia perbuat pada sang adik.

Tetapi ayolah, Jongin tak tahu kan kapan kesempatan seperti ini akan datang? Ia sudah menanti amat lama. Namun takdir menggiringnya ke jalan lain dengan bertemu Park Chanyeol. Pria yang ia kira tak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Nyatanya, Jongin yang selama ini tak pernah cocok bergaul dengan businessman, bisa menjalin hubungan baik hingga berteman dengan Park Chanyeol ̶ yang bukan merupakan businessman biasa.

Bebarengan dengan dentingan jam di tengah aquarium menggema, sebuah keyakinan bersandar dalam benak. Mendorong si tampan merogoh benda pipih di saku untuk mencari-cari nomor yang menjadi salah satu dari 15 penghuni aplikasi kontak di ponselnya.

Debaran jantung mengiringi nada sambung yang kini terdengar, Jongin merasakan keringat dingin mengucur menuruni pelipis. Takut jika ini bukanlah keputusan tepat.

" _Halo?"_

Dan sang professor sadar, tiada jalan kembali.

"Park Chanyeol?"

" _Maaf, Tuan Kim. Namun tuan besar tengah berada di luar dan meninggalkan ponselnya. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa saya sampaikan pada beliau?"_

Kedua kelopak Jongin terpejam sesaat, tangannya mengepal erat. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi berada di ujung lidah.

"Katakan pada tuan Park, aku akan berkunjung besok jika ia tidak keberatan"

" _Baik Tuan, akan saya sampaikan. Ada lagi?"_

"Tidak… Terimakasih".

Tanpa menunggu balasan diujung sana, Jongin memutus panggilan tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega sembari menepuk-nepuk dada. Deguban jantungnya terasa amat menggila. Kira-kira bagaimana rupa adiknya kini setelah hampir 10 tahun tidak bertemu? Apakah ia masih tetap menggemaskan? Atau malah berubah karena tanggung jawabnya?

Sang professor kembali menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengenyahkan ketakutan itu dari benak dan menatap pada sang lumba-lumba yang masih setia menemani.

"Apakah menurutmu, Aereviane mau menemuiku lagi?", bisik Jongin.

Tampaknya, hewan berekor itu mendengar ucapan Jongin dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Menimbulkan kekehan gemas dari sang manusia.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dari penjara ini. Jika ini berhasil, adikku akan menikah dengan orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Melepaskanmu bukan perkara rumit jika iparku adalah Park Chanyeol".

Sang lumba-lumba tampak mengerjapkan mata, tidak sepenuhnya memahami ucapan sang pangeran.

"Ah bicara apa aku ini", decak Jongin sadar jika rasa gugup mengacak-acak pikirannya. "Aku akan membebaskanmu, dengan tanganku sendiri. Bersabarlah ya? Kita akan kembali ke lautan", Bisik Jongin untuk terakhir kali.

Yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan lucu.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

 _ **Aereviane Island, 2018**_

Bintang tengah bersinar terang menemani sang bulan yang berada di singgasana. Diiringi deburan ombak sebagai melodi indah di malam itu. Desiran angin terasa lembut menyapa. Tidak terlalu dingin, dan cukup nyaman untuk dinikmati. Sunyi mengisi sepanjang pesisir hingga ke bagian tengah pulau dimana sebuah villa megah berdiri. Lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang kini sudah mulai meredup. Menandakan bahwa satu-persatu penghuninya sudah mulai menyambut malam dan beristirahat.

Suara tawa dan obrolan ringan tak lagi terdengar. Langkah-langkah kaki bersemangat milik satu-satunya pria kecil ditengah-tengah mereka sudah tak lagi terdengar. Sang ayah sendiri yang mengantarkan anak itu menuju tempat tidur, membacakan cerita dan menyelimutinya. Sebelum pria tinggi itu menghilang entah kemana.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Jongdae, sang kepala pelayan.

Tuan besarnya selalu menghilang setelah mengantarkan Jackson tidur. Bahkan sekali ia pernah penasaran dan mengintip kedalam kamar utama villa. Hanya untuk menemukan kamar itu kosong tak berpenghuni dengan tempat tidur mewah yang masih rapih.

Rasa penasaran sang kepala pelayan terus berkembang setiap harinya, membuatnya diam-diam membuntuti sang chairman. Tetapi itu hanyalah rencana belaka. Karena setiap ia akan melancarkan aksi, sang chairman seperti dapat membaca pikiran Jongdae dan menghilang dengan cepat seperti hantu. Malam ini pun tiada bedanya. Jongdae sudah menanti hingga ia tertidur di dapur ̶ tempatnya bersembunyi karena tuan Park selalu melewati pintu belakang, tetapi ia terlambat. Karena saat mata untanya terbuka, sang chairman sudah tidak ada dimana-mana. Tidak sadar jika sang chairman sempat menertawakannya tanpa suara sebelum keluar dari villa.

Benar.

Chanyeol mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana sang kepala pelayan selalu membuntutinya diam-diam. Tetapi Jongdae terlahir menjadi seorang yang berisik, hingga langkah kakinya pun dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol. Membuat sang chairman meningkatkan kewaspadaannya sejak saat itu.

Ia sudah menyadari kalau si kepala pelayan akan menjalankan aksinya mala mini. Sehingga ia bergerak cepat dan tak bisa menahan tawa melihat pria itu tertidur pulas di atas counter dapur. Bahkan ia tidak terbangun saat Chanyeol membanting pintu cukup keras.

'detektif payah', batin Chanyeol.

Yang kemudian dengan langkah ringan menuju gua kecil di belakang pulau. Tempat barunya menghabiskan waktu dengan sang kekasih. Chanyeol menemukan gua itu sekitar dua hari sejak malam itu. Sempat meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena melewatkan tempat itu padahal sudah lama ia berada disana.

Gua kecil tersebut berada di sebelah kiri pantai, dimana ia harus sedikit melewati air untuk sampai disana. Chanyeol langsung menyukai tempat itu saat pertama melihat. Tidak terlalu sempit dan tinggi. Namun cukup terpencil hingga tiada yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

Malam itu juga, sang chairman membawa tiga tas besar berisi lilin, bantal selimut dan hal-hal lain yang bisa ia bawa untuk membuat gua dingin itu menjadi lebih nyaman. Lokasinya yang cukup tinggi, membuat gua tersebut tak tersentuh air. Hingga Chanyeol dapat dengan yakin meletakkan semua itu disana. Jika ia ingin menghabiskan malam dengan Baekhyun, ia harus membuat sebuah tempat nyaman dan indah untuk itu. Mengingat dirinya adalah seorang manusia. Meskipun Chanyeol amat Tangguh, tidur diatas batu semalaman membuat punggungnya sakit. Dan itu berada di bagian terakhir yang ia inginkan.

Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa jam membenahi gua tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Sebuah rekor, karena sang chairman bisa dibilang jauh dari hal-hal semacam itu. Seumur hidup, ia hanya akan tidur di tempat yang sudah siap digunakan.

Mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat itu bisa dibilang sulit. Karena Chanyeol harus menemani si biru berenang dari bagian depan pulau hingga ke belakang ̶ serta menerima ejekan karena kecepatannya berenang jauh dibawah sang siren. Setelah itu, Chanyeol harus menggendong tubuh kekasihnya naik ke gua dan menidurkannya diatas bantal. Jika kalian kira itu bagian terberat, kalian salah.

Bagian terberat adalah ketika Baekhyun bertanya apa benda-benda itu dan kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu. Seperti saat mata birunya berbinar melihat percikan api yang keluar dari lilin. Ia bertanya tanpa henti bagaimana api bisa hidup dan ada di dunia ini. Dan saat melihat bantal dan bertanya apakah ia bisa membawa benda itu kebawah laut karena batu tempatnya tidur amat keras. Sungguh si tampan kebingungan menjawab semua itu, namun diam-diam merasa senang melihat tingkah gemas si kekasih mungil. Akhirnya, Chanyeol tak memiliki jalan lain selain membungkam si mungil. Secara harfiah tentu, dengan melumat bibir merah sang siren dengan lembut dan membuatnya terbuai.

Seperti malam ini.

Chanyeol membawa ponselnya, karena ia ingin menunjukkan gambar Jackson yang tengah bermain dengan lumba-lumba saat musim panas lalu. Tetapi sejak pertama Baekhyun melihat benda itu, alih-alih merasa senang. Si biru berubah panik karena mengira Jackson terperangkap didalam benda tersebut dan tanpa henti mengomeli Chanyeol karena lalai dalam mengawasi putera semata wayangnya. Menenangkan Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya si mungil dengan nyaman bersandar pada dada sang chairman yang kini tengah terbaring.

Jemari lentiknya menari-nari malu diatas kulit yang tak terbalut pakaian itu dan bibirnya mengerucut. Kesal dan malu disaat bersamaan. Seharusnya Chanyeol menjelaskan terlebih dahulu apa fungsi benda tersebut, sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu mengomel seperti tadi. Tapi tampaknya sang siren lupa bahwa dirinya tak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk si tampan menjelaskan.

"Sayang", bisik Chanyeol.

Hening.

Baekhyun masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memejamkan mata. Enggan merespon panggilan mesra tersebut.

"Hei cantik, bolehkah aku mendengar suaramu dengan memberiku jawaban?".

"Tidak".

Sang Chairman terkekeh. Tampaknya si mungil tengah marah. Tetapi lihatlah bagaimana wajah itu merengut lucu. Membuatnya ingin menerkam Baekhyun detik itu juga.

"Lihatlah, aku ingin menunjukkanmu gambar ini. Ini adalah Jackson saat bermain dengan seekor kura-kura pemarah. Ia hampir saja digigit", bisik Chanyeol.

Tampaknya itu berhasil. Karena Baekhyun akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat sebuah gambar yang terpampang di layar besar Samsung Galaxy Note 9 sang chairman. Kikikan kecil lolos saat manik birunya melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jackson dan wajah tak suka si kura-kura.

"Kura-kura memang pemarah jika sudah tua", ujar sang siren. Sebelum tangan lentiknya menarik benda pipih itu dari genggaman Chanyeol untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Kau bisa menggesernya seperti ini jika ingin melihat gambar lain".

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Seketika matanya terpaku dengan takjub pada benda ajaib itu. Tangannya tak henti menggeser untuk melihat gambar-gambar yang ada disana.

Sedang Chanyeol?

Senyuman tak henti menghiasi paras tampannya sembari ia mengusap sayang surai sang siren dengan satu tangan. Sesekali ia akan membenamkan kepala pada surai itu untuk menikmati aroma harum yang menguar dari sana. Cukup aneh mengingat Baekhyun menghabiskan hidupnya di lautan, seharusnya ia berbau amis seperti makhluk laut pada umumnya. Namun Chanyeol bersumpah, sang kekasih jauh dari kata tak sedap yang ia duga.

"Yeollie?", cicit Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Hm?"

"Siapa wanita ini?".

Deg

Leher Chanyeol terasa kaku saat ia menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang siren. Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan mendiang isterinya yang tengah menggendong baby Jackson dengan Chanyeol yang merangkul pundak sempitnya. Tiba-tiba saja, lidahnya kelu. Takut jika respon Baekhyun tidak bagus dan membawa mereka pada masalah baru.

"Itu…"

"Isterimu?", bisik si biru. Matanya berbinar polos, namun ada sedikit rasa sedih yang berkilat didalam sana.

"Ya, mendiang isteriku. Itu adalah Eva".

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Lalu kembali menatap ke layar ponsel Chanyeol. Mengusapkan jemari lentiknya pada bagian layar dimana Eva berada.

"Dia sangat cantik Yeollie. Kalian terlihat serasi".

"Hey, sayang. Baekhyun lihat aku", perlahan Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangannya yang lain dan menjepit dagu si biru. Menarik wajah rupawan itu agar menatap kearahnya. Hati Chanyeol mencelos saat kesedihan terpancar jelas disana. "Dia memang cantik, dan kami serasi. Namun waktu kita bersama sudah usai. Sekarang adalah waktuku bersamamu yang baru saja dimulai. Kau tahu itu sayang".

Senyuman sedih terkembang di wajah Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan benda pipih itu dan kembali menunduk. Tangannya mengusap sayang dada berotot si pria dan beralih ke leher kokohnya sebelum melingkar untuk memberikan pelukan.

"Apakah ada waktu untuk kita, Yeollie? Aku tidak memiliki apa yang dia miliki… Aku…"

"Baekhyun…"

"Kaki, aku tidak memilikinya Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa melangkah masuk ke duniamu. Selamanya, kita akan terjebak disini. Apakah kau sanggup, bersembunyi dari duniamu yang amat luas itu, untukku?".

"Aku bukan pria yang bertindak gegabah. Semua yang kulakukan sudah kupikirkan dengan baik. Sudah cukup lama aku berfikir, sampai aku menyadari aku tak dapat berpisah denganmu. Aku membawamu masuk kedalam duniaku, karena aku siap menerima semua konsekuensi atas cinta kita, Aereviane", sang chairman mengusapkan telapak lebarnya pada pipi mulus sang siren, disusul sebuah kecupan sayang di kening, sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan kita akan menemukan jalan, untuk sepenuhnya bersama, Baekhyun".

Keterdiaman menyergap sang siren. Tidak menyangka jawaban yang diterimanya seperti ini. Baekhyun bisa merasakan ketulusan itu menguar dari bibir sang kekasih. Dan ia mempercayainya. Kata tak dapat ia rangkai, sehingga anggukan menjadi satu-satunya balasan.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun ternyata menggiring mereka pada sunyi yang menyenangkan. Keduanya seolah menyelam dalam samudera perasaan masing-masing. Melewatkan detik demi detik berdebat dengan diri sendiri yang entah mengatakan apa. Sesekali, Chanyeol akan menunduk untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun tanpa berucap. Sedang Baekhyun akan semakin dalam membenamkan wajah pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Menyesap aroma maskulin itu dengan serakah, menjadikannya bagian memori yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

"Mmm, aku sangat menyukai aromamu, Yeolli", bisik Baekhyun. Memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hidung mancung mungilnya tanpa henti mengendus bagian dada sang chairman dan bergerak naik untuk mengusakkan penciumannya pada leher kokoh itu.

Gumaman pelan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Mata kelinci tersebut terpejam, membiarkan sang kekasih mungil asik dengan kegiatan 'mari mengendus Chanyeol' yang sedang dilakukannya. Elusan sayang di kepala Baekhyun kini berpindah kebawah pada pinggul sempit dimana bagian kulit dan sisik itu bertemu.

Aneh.

Bagian tersebut terasa nyaman bersentuhan dengan telapak kasar Chanyeol. Rasanya tidak seperti yang si tampan kira. Tidak kasar dan licin seperti sisik Baekhyun, namun tidak juga seperti bagian kulit. Rasanya seperti saat kau menyentuh kulit bayi dengan sedikit gerigi timbul. Membuat sang chairman ketagihan untuk terus mengusapkan tangannya disana.

Bahkan saat desahan Baekhyun terdengar, ia tidak mengentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Malah semakin berani untuk bergerak turun dan memberikan remasan pada sepasang bongkahan bulat menggemaskan bersisik milik Baekhyun. Ia sempat takjub bagaimana bongkahan sintal itu terasa kenyal di kedua tangannya, Chanyeol kira rasanya tidak akan menyenangkan mengingat sisik biru licin tersebut merupakan tekstur utama bagian pinggul kebawah sang siren.

"Ah… Yeollie".

Nafas Chanyeol tersengal, tangannya bergetar akibat tembakan gairah yang langsung memuncak hingga ke pucuk kepala. Perlahan ia menunduk, menatap dalam paras indah yang kini tengah menatapnya memohon. Gigitan yang Baekhyun berikan pada bibir bawahnya sendiri membuat Chanyeol semakin tenggelam dalam gelenyar gairah, dan tatapan sayu dari iris biru itu sungguh tak membantu membuat debaran sang chairman mereda.

Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir ia merasakan getaran gairah sehebat ini. Terakhir adalah saat ia menghabiskan malam bersama mendiang Eva sebelum wanita itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Kejadian malam itu dengan wanita yang ia temui di bar tentu tidak terhitung. Karena Chanyeol sedang dibutakan oleh alcohol dan kesedihan. Ditambah warna biru gaun si wanita membuatnya teringat akan sosok yang paling ingin ia temui, membuat Chanyeol tidak berfikir jernih dan berbuat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Baby…", bisik Chanyeol tepat di daun telinga Baekhyun. Membuat sekujur tubuh sang siren merinding akibat suara berat itu.

"Yeollie… Aku takut", bisik Baekhyun. Gemetar di tubuhnya tampak hebat hingga memberikan efek pada suaranya. "Aku… Tidak pernah…mmpp".

Chanyeol tidak membuang sedetik lagi waktu begitu saja dan meraup bibir merah mungil itu dalam belenggu bibirnya. Mengecap rasa manis dari sana dan melumatnya. Membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman panas untuk pertama kali, hingga kepalanya terasa pening. Reflek tangan Baekhyun memeluk erat leher sang chairman dan meremas pelan surai bagian belakangnya. Berpegangan disana seolah-olah ia akan jatuh kedalam jurang yang amat dalam. Sedang kedua tangan Chanyeol masih asik dengan kegiatannya meremas bongkahan sintal Baekhyun dan sesekali mengelusnya.

Keringat mengucur deras dari keduanya, membuat tubuh tak berbalut pakaian itu berkilat basah saat terkena pendar sinar lilin.

Kedua insan itu terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya hingga tak sadar kini posisi Baekhyun sudah terbaring pasrah diatas bantal sedang Chanyeol memerangkap tubuh mungil itu dibawah kuasanya. Bibir merah yang sejak tadi asik melumat bibir si biru, kini berpindah untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada leher putih mulus sang siren. Semakin lama, desahan Baekhyun semakin terdengar jelas, jemari lentiknya meremat pundak berotot Chanyeol untuk menahan gairah yang untuk pertama kali ia rasakan.

"C…Chanyeol… Jangan nngh", rengek Baekhyun manja.

Tiba-tiba saja menimbulkan kekehan berat lolos dari bibir sang chairman.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol memberikan kecupan sayang pada sepanjang leher Baekhyun dan semakin naik untuk mengecup dagu, bibir dan terakhir kening sang siren. Kelopak beriris biru itu terpejam sembari memeluk leher si pria dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku", bisik Chanyeol. Bibir tebal itu kemudian memberikan ciuman sayang pada pelipisnya.

Lagi-lagi anggukan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun, cukup bagi Chanyeol karena ini tahu si mungil tidak sanggup bahkan mengucap satu katapun setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Si tampan merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Sungguh bodoh bagaimana ia bisa begitu tergesa hingga termakan gairah dan hampir berbuat lebih pada Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka baru saja dimulai, tidak seharusnya ia membuat kesalahan fatal seperti itu.

"Sayang"

"mm?"

"Apakah kau mau ikut denganku? Menghabiskan malam didalam villa?", gumam Chanyeol.

Sontak kedua iris biru itu melebar. Kedua keningnya beradu, tidak benar memahami apa maksud sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana? Aku bagaimana?".

"Setahuku seorang penguasa laut dapat bertahan 24 jam di daratan. Aku bisa, menggendongmu sampai ruanganku dan membawamu kembali sebelum ada yang melihat besok...", Jeda beberapa detik karena Chanyeol tampak menimbang-nimbang sendiri apa yang tengah dikatakannya. "tentu jika kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa".

Senyuman seketika timbul, melebar hingga membuat mata Baekhyun menyipit indah. Perlahan jemari lentik itu terulur dan mengusap sayang pipi sang chairman. Kikikan bak lonceng di musim semi menarik jantung Chanyeol untuk berdebar lebih cepat.

"Apa kau yakin, Yeollie?".

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku yakin Baby. Asal kau tak keberatan jika…"

Kalimat menggantung itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

.

.

"OOF"

BRUK

"Ah, ternyata kau berat juga sayang", kekeh Chanyeol. Yang setelahnya dihadiahi pukulan ringan oleh si biru.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak ide mendadak itu ia cetuskan. Chanyeol terpaksa membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan bed cover yang sengaja ia bawa ke gua dan menggendong si biru layaknya pengantin baru hingga villa. Sang siren terlihat menggemaskan, karena dari leher hingga ujung ekornya dibalut oleh kain empuk berwarna putih tersebut, menyisakan kepala bersurai birunya yang menyembul. Membuat Baekhyun nampak seperti kepomppong putih yang lucu. Kikikan bersemangat serta senyuman lebar tak sedikitpun meninggalkan paras manis itu. Mata biru Baekhyun aktif bergerak kesana kemari melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Terlebih saat kedua kaki Chanyeol menginjak pertama kali kedalam Villa. Kedua iris bulan sabit itu seketika membola lucu. Terkesima melihat chandelier yang menggantung dan benda-benda asing yang pertama kali ia lihat seumur hidup. Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun bertanya dalam bisikan mengenai benda-benda yang dilihatnya selama perjalanan menuju kamar sang chairman. Dan tentu saja, dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Keterkejutan Baekhyun ketika memasuki villa, ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya saat ia melihat wujud kamar sang chairman yang berbeda 180 derajat dari kamarnya di bawah laut sana. Tidak ada bongkahan batu, hanya ada benda-benda asing yang indah. Dan tentu saja, cahaya membuat kamar itu terlihat semakin indah, berbeda dengan dibawah laut, dimana cahaya tiada sudi untuk menghampiri.

Tawa menyenangkan terdengar saat Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh berbalut bed cover itu pada tempat tidur king size yang berada ditengah ruangan. Diikuti dengan decakan kagum ketika sang chairman mematikan lampu utama di ruangan itu. Mata biru Baekhyun bersinar saat melihat bagian langit-langit kamar itu berubah menyerupai langit malam bertabur bintang.

Sang chairman memang meminta teknologi khusus untuk langit-langit kamarnya agar menyerupai langit malam jika lampu utama dimatikan, dan ia bersyukur kini. Karena hal itu setidaknya dapat membuat senyuman merekah di wajah sang pujaan hati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", ujar Chanyeol ketika keduanya kini telah terbaring nyaman berselimut bed cover dengan sang siren yang berada di pelukan.

Sungguh pimpinan Jetdale co itu tak menyangka hari bahagia akan tiba secepat ini.

'Bermimpi apa aku semalam', batin Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Yeollie".

"Tidak merasa sesak, atau pusing?"

"24 jam, ingat?", kikik Baekhyun sembari menghadiahkan satu kecupan sayang pada rahang tegas sang chairman.

"Baiklah…", gumam Chanyeol yang dibalas dehaman oleh Baekhyun.

Hening kembali menyapa. Chanyeol asik mengusap surai Baekhyun yang berada dalam dekapan, sedang si mungil tengah menikmati kehangatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Pertama kali tubuhnya merasa kering. Namun alih-alih tak nyaman, ia malah merasa hangat dan ingin terus seperti ini.

"Sayang", gumam Chanyeol.

Sunyi kembali menyapa.

Chanyeol mengernyit, menanti jawaban itu diberikan oleh si biru. Namun hingga detik ke 120, tetap saja tak kunjung ia mendapat jawaban.

Kekehan lolos dari bibir sang chairman ketika melihat kedua kelopak itu terpejam erat. Paras rupawan itu terlihat damai. Mengundang Chanyeol untuk membubuhkan sebuah kecupan di kening. Oh sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menjabarkan rasa bahagia yang tengah membuncah dalam dada sang pimpinan Jetdale co tersebut.

Melihat Baekhyun terbaring pulas dalam pelukan di dunianya, adalah mimpi terindah Chanyeol. Mimpi yang ia kira akan sulit digapai mengingat dunia mereka yang amat berbeda. Chanyeol takut, keegoisannya akan membuat Baekhyun tersiksa dan kesakitan. Namun 24 jam, untuk saat ini cukup baginya. Malam itu, sejak Eva pergi selama-lamanya, untuk pertama kali Park Chanyeol benar-benar merasa lega, dan bahagia.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai membuat suasana pagi di ruangan gelap bertabur bintang itu sedikit-sedikit berubah terang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, ketika ekor biru itu mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Membuat pemiliknya ditarik secara paksa ke dunia nyata.

"Yeollie", panggilnya pelan. Satu tangannya meraba sisian kasur dimana seharusnya tubuh hangat itu berada. Namun nihil, bagian samping kasurnya terasa dingin seperti sudah lumayan lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya.

"Ah", pekik Baekhyun pelan.

Rasa hangat yang sejak tadi menjalari bagian ekornya kini berubah menjadi panas yang semakin lama semakin hebat. Diikuti rasa perih seolah benda biru tersebut tengah dirobek menjadi dua.

"Y…Yeollie… S…sakit. Kau dimana….", Mata Baekhyun memejam erat saat bunyi dua tulang yang dipatahkan terdengar. Bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri yang tiada tara mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Y…yeollie tolong aku!", pekik Baekhyun.

Namun nihil. Tiada jawaban, pun tanda-tanda pria tampan itu akan segera tiba.

"ARRRGH, Tidak!". Air mata kini turun menuruni pelipis saat si biru merasakan ujung siripnya seolah dirobek menjadi dua.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia mengira dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama 24 jam. Tetapi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

TOK TOK TOK

"Halo, anda baik-baik saja?".

Kelopak Baekhyun melebar mendengar suara asing itu. Ketakutan mendera dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetar akibat rasa sakit dan takut secara bersamaan. Keringat dingin berucucuran menuruni pelipis dan lehernya. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan agar teriakannya tidak kembali terdengar. Seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol semalam.

Tetapi, tampaknya takdir memiliki keputusan lain. Baekhyun harus merasakan sakit yang bahkan lebih dahsyat dibanding sebelumnya, ketika bagian pahanya seolah dipatahkan menjadi dua dan sisiknya dirobek secara bersamaan.

Teriakan tak dapat ia tahan.

Membuat pria yang diluar sana membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Dan disana, dibalik pandangannya yang mengabur akibat air mata, Baekhyun melihat seorang pria berjas hitam, dengan wajah tampan dan mata indah menatap kaget kearahnya.

Atau mungkin, kearah ekornya?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Haloooooo!**

 **Ada yang kangen sama FF inii (dan aku)?**

 **hehehehehe**

 **Maaf banget ya aku lama updatenyaa. Soalnya aku udah mulai aktif kerjaa dan badanku lagi gak bersahabat.**

 **Aku pengen nyelesaiin dari kemarin tapi imajinasiku ngadat hiks. maafkan aku ya!**

 **BTW semoga chapter ini sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian yaa..**

 **Dan selamat buat Adelline! namamu masuk di chapter ini sebagaiii arsitek terpercayanya si bapak PCY hehe.**

 **untuk pemenang mini quiz lain jangan risau dan galau. Nama kalian bakal masuk di chapter yang sudah kusiapkan.**

 **Anywayyy!**

 **Terimakasih banget buat kalian yang selalu setia menanti ff ini dan ff ku lainnya. Aku terharu asli, dan merasa bersalah karena update lama kemarin.**

 **aku akan coba up lebih cepet di next ya.**

 **makasih juga udah Baca, Review, fav, dan follow ff kuu!**

 **Kutunggu review kalian di chap ini juga yaa, supaya aku tahu apa yang perlu diperbaiki.**

 **Terimakasih!**

 **I Love you all!**

 **Kileela**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Vriryn, 2018**_

Malam telah menjemput ketika sebuah ekor bersisik oranye membelah sunyinya bangunan utama istana Vriryn. Rasa khawatir membelenggu dan membuat kedua mata tersebut tak dapat terpejam ketika ia menyadari sosok biru bersinar yang amat ia kenal tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Kala surya menjemput adalah terakhir kali Kyungsoo bertatap muka dengan putera mahkota Vriryn tersebut. Si biru mengatakan dirinya akan bermain-main sedikit di permukaan, namun hingga kini taka da tanda-tanda ia akan kembali.

Pemikiran buruk merasuki Kyungsoo.

Apakah mungkin manusia itu menculik Baekhyun dan menjualnya?

Meskipun Kyungsoo tergolong siren kuno yang tidak setuju bahwa dunia manusia dengan dunia mereka dapat bersatu, namun ia tahu banyak mengenai bagaimana dunia diatas sana.

Sedikit demi sedikit, si ekor oranye akan mencari tahu. Entah itu melalui buku atau apapun yang bisa ia temukan. Semua itu terjadi sejak 'dia' pergi, mencari mimpinya di atas sana. Katakan Kyungsoo naif, namun mengetahui seperti apa diatas sana membuat si oranye merasa dekat dengan 'nya'.

Menyakitkan memang, 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Namun hingga detik ini belum bisa ia mengenyahkan perasaan rindu yang menelannya bulat-bulat. Rasa khawatir masih menghiasi mimpinya tiap malam.

 _Apakah ia baik-baik saja?_

 _Apakah ia dapat berbaur dengan baik?_

 _Apakah makanan diatas sana dapat ia nikmati?_

 _Apakah malam ini ia bisa tertidur lelap?_

 _Apakah, ia masih mencintaiku?_

Setiap malam pertanyaan itu akan menghantui Kyungsoo, menahannya untuk terlelap dan mengarungi malam panjang dengan lelehan air mata. Rasa sakit masih saja menekan dada, hingga terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya dalam sebentuk mimpi buruk. Terbangun dengan ratusan butir Mutiara hitam di sekitarnya bukan hal baru bagi Kyungsoo. Mengagumkan bagaimana ia masih terus teringat akan perasaan sakit itu bahkan ketika dirinya berada di alam mimpi. Hingga pemikiran itu akan membuat si oranye terkekeh. Kekehan yang menyakitkan.

Kala bulan mulai duduk diatas singgasana, kala kesunyian mulai menghampiri. Kyungsoo akan terdiam diatas batu tempatnya berbaring. Matanya menatap nyalang tanpa jelas kemana. Pikirannya akan melayang-layang. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahan pelik yang masih membelitnya bahkan ketika 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Namun, alih-alih jawaban, ia malah dihadapkan pada pertanyaan baru. Teka-teki baru yang akan muncul ke permukaan akibat rasa peduli, rasa khawatir, dan rasa cintanya pada putera sang penguasa laut.

Orang-orang disekitarnya pun tak banyak membantu.

Seperti Ratu Avama yang masih menangis sendirian di ruangannya sembari mengingat sang putera yang kini entah dimana. Atau Aereviane yang akan berjam-jam menatap ke singgasana saat raja Adriros tak disana, membayangkan jika sang kakak masih disana untuk membebaskan si biru dari semua beban yang seharusnya tidak ia tanggung. Dan ketika raja Adriros menatap dalam sebuah mahkota yang selalu berusaha ia musnahkan, namun akan gagal setiap saat karena Kyungsoo tahu, di lubuk hati sang penguasa lautan, rasa sayang dan rindu akan kehadiran putera sulungnya itu masih ada.

10 tahun berlalu.

Kyungsoo kira, hanya dirinya yang belum dapat melepaskan Adriviane.

Namun tidak.

Mereka semua juga ikut menderita bersama Kyungsoo. Masih belum sanggup menghapus kenangan menyakitkan itu bahkan ketika sepuluh tahun telah terlewati.

Hanya mereka memilih.

Memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya.

Karena membicarakan Adriviane, berarti membuka sebuah luka yang sebenarnya masih mengaga dengan darah yang mengucur deras.

Helaan nafas perlahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia menelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap. Benar, tidak seharusnya si oranye memikirkan Adriviane disaat seperti ini.

Alasan kenapa ia berenang panik mengelilingi Vriryn bukanlah untuk melamun sepanjang jalan seperti ini. Melainkan untuk mencari keberadaan sang sahabat yang tampaknya senang jika Kyungsoo merasa khawatir.

Sejak awal, Kyungsoo bisa dibilang tidak setuju dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan manusia itu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Sudah lama sejak terakhir ia melihat senyuman merekah lebar di bibir sang sahabat. Binar mata biru yang cerah itu akhirnya kembali setelah sepuluh tahun. Kyungsoo tentu tak tega merebut semua itu dengan mengadukan Baekhyun pada sang raja.

Sehingga, mau tak mau ia akan menjadi yang paling khawatir dan panik saat Baekhyun tak ada dimana-mana. Jika si biru terus seperti ini, ia yakin raja Adriros akan curiga. Penguasa samudera pasifik itu menjadi lebih waspada sejak kepergian Adriviane. Ia selalu menatap lekat-lekat pada putera bungsunya, tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau seharusnya ia tidak mudah percaya pada manusia", gerutu Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan menyusuri tiap sudut kerajaan, berharap menemukan sosok berkilau si biru.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin jika… Siapa namanya? Pork Chonyal? Park Chonyal? Apapun itu… bisa dipercaya. Oh demi dewa aku akan menarik telinga siren biru menyebalkan itu jika berhasil kutemukan", gerutuan itu terus berlanjut. Menemani ekor oranye yang bergerak-berak membawa sang siren membelah kesunyian. Dalam hati ia berdoa tak ada penjaga yang berkeliling dan mencurigainya.

Kernyitan sejak tadi tak meninggalkan paras menawan si oranye. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, perpaduan takut dan khawatir. Takut jika seseorang menangkap, lalu menanyainya. Khawatir kalau Baekhyun tidak dapat ditemukan dimana-mana.

Sudah menjadi peraturan di kerajaan, bahwa tidak dianjurkan bagi siapapun siren berkeliaran di tengah malam selain penjaga. Dunia bawah laut amat berbeda dengan diatas sana. Hal-hal yang tidak dapat di prediksi dapat terjadi kapan saja. Entah itu badai, hewan buas, atau zat magis berbahaya. Terlebih, dibawah sana tiada cahaya yang menyinari. Hal berbahaya dapat menyergap kapanpun tanpa disadari. Meskipun para siren diberkahi penglihatan luar biasa yang dapat menembus hingga ratusan meter didalam laut, berhati-hati tetaplah dibutuhkan.

"Aereviane tidak kembali lagi malam ini?".

Sayup gema suara tersebut terdengar di kejauhan. Membuat si oranye memelankan gerakan ekornya. Kernyitan semakin dalam terukir di kening. Kepalanya beberapa kali menoleh, berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi. Aereviane tidak pernah seperti ini".

Deg.

Deguban jantung yang sudah berdebar amat keras didalam dada, semakin menggila. Itu adalah suara raja Adriros. Si oranye salah karena mengira sang junjungan tidak menyadari kepergian putera bungsunya. Karena percaya atau tidak, sejak Adriviane pergi Aereviane berada di puncak teratas prioritas sang raja. Alasan kenapa Kyungsoo selalu panik mencari-cari Baekhyun dan mengomelinya. Sungguh, si oranye hanya tidak ingin sang sahabat terkena masalah karena melanggar peraturan. Berada terlalu dekat dengan daratan saja sudah tergolong kesalahan besar, apalagi bergaul dan menjalin kasih dengan manusia, musuh terbesar sang raja?

Perlahan namun pasti, siren bermata bulat itu berenang mendekat kearah ruangan singgasana. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan para lumba-lumba penjaga sang raja tidak terbangun. Ia harus benar-benar meminimalisir suara yang dikeluarkan. Lumba-lumba adalah hewan cerdas dengan pendengaran tajam, bahkan bisikanpun dapat membuat mereka terjaga.

Jemari Kyungsoo bergetar saat ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam pilar batu besar yang kini menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Manik hitam tajam itu bergerak-gerak, menerima semua kejadian dihadapannya.

Disana, sang raja tengah duduk diatas singgasana. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sedang dihadapan sang raja adalah seorang siren pria bertubuh besar dan gempal yang ia kenali sebagai Matthew. Orang kepercayaan raja Adriros.

Keduanya tampak serius, dan jika ia tidak salah dengar Aereviane adalah topik yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Kita tunggu ia kembali, setelahnya aku ingin kau mengikuti Aereviane kemanapun ia pergi".

Glek

Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat.

Tidak, ini bukanlah berita baik.

"Tetapi, hamba tidak yakin yang mulia putera mahkota akan senang jika itu terjadi, yang mulia".

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, Matthew. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan satu lagi anakku. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya".

Matthew tampak mengangguk sembari membungkuk, memberikan hormat dan persetujuan disaat bersamaan.

"Katakan, apakah Aereviane menarik, Matthew?", raja Adriros memajukan tubuhnya perlahan. Kedua mata biru itu menatap dalam seolah melucuti sang abdi.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, mata bulat itu dapat melihat jelas bagaimana otot-otot punggung Matthew menegang ketika pertanyaan terlontar dari sang junjungan. Kepala pria besar itu reflek tertunduk dalam. Membuat Kyungsoo takjub, karena untuk pertama kali ia melihat Matthew amat tak berdaya. Si oranye mamang tak begitu mengenal Matthew. Namun yang ia tahu, Matthew adalah seorang siren yang angkuh, dengan harga diri tinggi, serta Tangguh. Ia adalah yang terkuat dari yang terkuat, berada di barisan depan tiap peperangan terjadi. Ujung tombak raja Adriros.

Menyenangkan sebenarnya melihat pria itu amat lemah dihadapan sang junjungan. Mengingat bagaimana setiap hari Matthew akan menjadi si menyebalkan yang menindas siren lemah lain.

"Aku akan memberikan restuku padamu, untuk menikahi Aereviane. Hanya dengan syarat kau akan menjaga dan mengikutinya kemanapun".

Seketika, badai menggelegar didalam kepala Kyungsoo. Matanya membelalak lebar. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia salah dengar?

Tiba-tiba saja, dunia nyata ditarik dari si oranye. Matanya mengabur, kepalanya terasa ringan. Didalam sana, deguban menggila dan perasaan tak nyaman berkecamuk menjadi satu.

Tidak…

Ini tidak mungkin kan?

"Kau hanya tinggal menunggu Aereviane kembali, setelah itu pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan".

Bahkan ditengah ketidaksadarannya, Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar samar-sama suara sang raja yang kini disauti dengan persetujuan oleh Matthew.

Tidak.

Ia harus memberitahu Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan, si oranye menggelengkan kepala cepat. Tanpa berfikir ia berenang menjauh, melesat keluar dari istana. Matanya menatap tajam pada satu titik diatas sana.

Ia harus menemui Baekhyun, dan memberitahu rencana sang raja sebelum semua terlambat.

Ekor oranye itu terus berenang yakin menembus gelapnya lautan.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. Saat kesadaran menyergapnya bagai gulungan ombak ditengah badai.

Kyungsoo, apakah ia siap berada diatas sana?

Satu kedipan.

Dua kedipan.

Tiga kedipan.

Keraguan menyusup, masuk melalui celah-celah hatinya yang menganga akibat luka.

Bagaimana, jika diatas sana ia terbunuh?

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan berenang ke permukaan bersama Baekhyun. Kali ini, ia hanya bersama dirinya sendiri.

'Apakah aku bisa?'.

Getaran di jemarinya tiba-tiba kembali. Kali ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan si oranye menangkup bagian dadanya yang kini tengah berdebar.

Tidak…

Sekelebat bayangan akan tangis sang sahabat muncul bagai mimpi yang bergeraktanpa henti.

Baekhyun sudah cukup sakit ditinggalkan Adriviane. Bertemu manusia itu adalah kebahagiaannya. Demi apapun yang ada di alam semesta, Kyungsoo tak sanggup merampas senyuman itu dari paras indah sahabatnya.

Dengan berbekal bayangan akan sebentuk senyuman manis sang sahabat, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sebelum kembali menggerakkan ekornya perlahan. Berenang keatas dengan hati-hati.

Semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga ia tiba, dimana seberkas cahaya mulai nampak.

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

 _ **Aereviane Island, 2018**_

"Jongdae".

Beratnya suara barithone khas yang dimiliki chairman Jetdale co itu terdengar menggema memenuhi sepinya villa. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul lima, sang mentari pun tampak belum sudi menampakkan wujudnya. Hembusan angin dingin masih terasa menusuk di kulit, membuat siapapun di villa itu lebih memilik untuk bersembunyi dibalik hangatnya selimut.

Berbeda dengan para pelayan lain, Kim Jongdae ̶ yang bertugas sebagai kepala pelayan Villa dan Mansion Park, memiliki tugas untuk menjadi yang pertama membuka mata. Park Chanyeol memang memiliki segalanya yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini. Atau bahkan jika semua kebutuhan itu digandakan menjadi tiga, ia masih dapat memenuhi semua itu tanpa kesulitan. Bangun siang atau tak bangun sama sekali seharian dapat ia lakukan tanpa merugi barang se-sen, namun tidak. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pekerja keras, sudah terlihat sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Chairman Jetdale co itu akan membuka mata tepat pada pukul lima untuk melaksanakan olahraga pagi, dan diikuti dengan agendanya untuk hari itu. Jarang sekali terlihat ia terbangun siang, kecuali sedang mabuk berat atau sakit.

Kenyataan tersebut membuat Jongdae, pelayan kepercayaan Chanyeol, menjadi yang pertama bangun dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan sang Chairman. Sebisa mungkin sebelum sang pimpinan bangun, segalanya sudah tersaji untuk ia gunakan, baik itu pada hari biasa atau ketika Chanyeol sedang dalam masa liburan seperti saat ini.

Pagi ini, sang pelayan terbangun tepat pada pukul setengah empat ̶ Lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mempersiapkan pakaian olahraga yang biasanya akan dipakai oleh Chanyeol, dan minuman serta makanan yang akan ia santap tepat setelah berolahraga. Dan sesuai yang ia duga, sang Chairman bangun lebih awal hari ini. Semalam, sesuatu memberitahu Jongdae bahwa ia harus tidur awal dan bangun pagi, dan benar saja sesuai dengan tebakannya.

Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Alih-alih mengenakan pakaian olahraga yang disiapkan Jongdae dalam _walk-in_ closet sang Chairman, Chanyeol tampak sudah rapih dengan setelan jas membingkai tubuh berototnya. Rambut selegam arang itu sudah ditata rapih keatas menampilkan keningnya.

Kernyitan tak dapat dihindari oleh Jongdae begitu satu tapak kaki Chanyeol menginjak keluar dari kamar. Mata tajam si kepala pelayan terus menatap lekat pada sang Chairman, bahkan ia melihat bagaimana pria tinggi tersebut tampak tergesa menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Besar", sapa Jongdae.

Sepertinya pimpinan Jetdale co itu tak menyadari kehadiran pria lain disana hingga ia terlonjak pelan ketika suara Jongdae terdengar.

"O..Oh ya, pagi Jongdae", dehaman pelan Chanyeol loloskan sebelum melanjutkan. "Jangan bersihkan kamarku sampai aku kembali. Tidak ada yang boleh menginjakkan kaki disana, siapapun bahkan Jackson. Kau mengerti?".

Sekuat tenaga Jongdae berusaha menahan alisnya yang menukik heran, tentu ia tak ingin di cap tidak sopan sampai kehilangan pekerjaan. Benar, jika ada satu saja tindakan yang tidak disukai oleh sang chairman itu berarti selamat tinggal pekerjaan. Tetapi bagaimanapun Jongdae adalah manusia, rasa penasaran luar biasa membuat bibirnya bergerak tanpa diperintah. Mencetuskan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya sejak tadi.

"Apakah tuan besar akan pergi ke suatu tempat?".

Dan setelahnya ia meruntuki diri sendiri. Park Chanyeol di pagi hari bukanlah manusia terbaik di seluruh alam semesta. Moodnya bisa teramat buruk di saat surya menjemput. Semua tahu itu, sehingga tidak ada pelayan yang benar-benar mengucap sesuatu selain sapaan hormat.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan di Jeju. Aku ingin kau mengawasi kamar ini Jongdae. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk, termasuk dirimu sendiri".

Dan begitulah percakapan antara tuan dan abdinya itu berakhir. Karena setelah ucapan tajam itu lolos, Chanyeol langsung berlalu pergi dan sejurus kemudian suara dengungan mesin kapal terdengar. Menandakan bahwa sang tuan sudah meninggalkan 'negara kecilnya'.

Helaan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahan akhirnya lolos. Mata unta Jongdae berkali-kali melirik pintu kamar sang chairman, lalu beralih ke pintu depan dan kembali menatap pintu kamar. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus melanggar aturan atau tidak.

Tap.

Satu langkah ragu ia jejakkan. Matanya menatap nanar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tiada siapa-siapa disana. Satu langkah lagi ia ambil, sebelum deringan nyaring telepon rumah terdengar. Geraman pelan lolos dari bibir Jongdae.

Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas ia berbalik, mengambil jangka lebar dan menyambar benda putih yang meraung-raung tersebut. Dalam hati ia meruntuki siapa orang gila yang menghubungi rumah orang pada pukul sepagi ini.

"Kediaman tuan Park".

"Kim Jongdae, kalau kau lupa, setiap sudut villa ini dipenuhi CCTV. Aku bisa melihatmu, hanya mengingatkan".

Sial.

Ternyata orang gila itu adalah si pemilik rumah.

Glek

Dengan susah payah, Kim Jongdae menelan ludah yang seolah berubah menjadi batu. Dengan takut-takut ia mendongak, menatap langsung pada kamera cctv yang kini sedang mengarah padanya.

"Ya, hai kepala pelayan Kim. Berhati-hatilah dirumah. Aku akan segera kembali".

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria bermarga Kim tersebut, sang chairman memutus panggilan keduanya sepihak. Memang ia tidak marah atau mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada tinggi. Namun kita sedang membicarakan Park Chanyeol sekarang. Semua orang yang bekerja untuk Park, baik di perusahaan maupun di rumah, tahu seperti apa tabiat tuan besar mereka. Park Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang akan membentakmu namun kemudian memberikan maafnya. Orang nomor satu Jetdale co itu adalah tipe yang akan mengingatmu dengan nada datar, atau bahkan senyuman, namun memecatmu semenit kemudian. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, pria bermata unta itu meletakkan gagang telpon kembali pada tempatnya. Takut-takut ia menatap camera cctv dan memutuskan untuk membungkukkan badannya dalam. Mengundang kekehan rendah dari pria tampan yang kini tengah bersandar nyaman didalam _Lexus LS_ hitam mengkilatnya sembari menatap kearah layar ponsel.

.

"Jongdae, tuan muda menanyakan kemana ayahnya dan kenapa paman Jongdae tidak mengizinkannya masuk ke kamar. Apakah kau tahu sesuatu?".

Seorang wanita muda berseragam baby sitter kini tampak menghadiri si kepala pelayan yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi didepan kamar utama villa megah tersebut. Sudah sekitar tiga jam berlalu namun ia akan mengemban tugasnya sungguh-sungguh ̶ Karena ia tak ingin dipecat, dengan berjaga dan memastikan agar tiada satupun yang masuk ke kamar sang tuan besar.

"Tuan besar meminta siapapun tidak masuk kedalam, dia memastikan melalui cctv. Sebaiknya kau cari alasan bagus untuk membujuk tuan muda", ujar Jongdae dengan nada malas.

Sesungguhnya ia merasa bosan, namun nasibnya tengah dipertaruhkan kini.

"Lalu kau berjaga disini? Bukankah pintu ini memiliki fungsi otomatis yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan suara tuan besar?".

"Noona, Tuan besar terlalu terburu-buru untuk melakukan itu tadi pagi. Dan jangan bertanya lagi, aku sedang lapar. Menjawab pertanyaan kalian sejak tadi membuatku semakin lapar", decaknya.

Dibarengi helaan nafas dan geplakan kencang pada kepala, Jessica berlalu pergi untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menemani Jackson. Meninggalkan Jongdae kembali pada kesendiriannya.

Merasa bosan, kepala pelayan tersebut memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memainkan benda tersebut untuk mengisi waktu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kapan tuannya akan kembali. Kini ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang tengah disembunyikan Park Chanyeol. Pria bermata unta itu hanya ingin segera menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Yeollie".

Satu alis Jongdae menukik saat panggilan lemah itu terdengar. Reflek bola mata hitam itu melirik ke sekitar. Memastikan jika ada orang disana.

Namun nihil.

Disana hanya ada dirinya dan angin yang berhembus.

Jongdae mengendikkan bahu acuh, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hanya beberapa menit. Karena suara tersebut kembali terdengar. Kali ini dalam wujud erangan kesakitan.

"Y…yeollie tolong aku!".

Reflek Jongdae berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mengikuti darimana asal suara tersebut. Matanya menyipit saat kesadaran memberitahunya bahwa suara tersebut berada dari dalam sana.

"ARRGGHH Tidak!", suara itu semakin kencang dan seperti tengah… kesakitan?

Dengan hati-hati Jongdae menempelkan telinga pada pintu kayu jati mewah yang memisahkan dirinya dengan kamar sang tuan. Kepala pelayan itu yakin, tuannya menyembunyikan seseorang didalam sana. Dan orang itu dalam keadaan tak baik.

Pekikan kembali terdengar. Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Ada orang didalam sana yang tengah membutuhkan bantuan.

Dengan pelan namun pasti, Jongdae mengetuk pintu. Membuat orang didalam sana tiba-tiba diam.

"Halo, anda baik-baik saja?", ujar nya.

Hening. Tiada sautan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Jongdae kira dirinya tengah mengkhayal karena rasa lapar membuatnya mulai tak sadar. Karena suara-suara kesakitan itu kini tak lagi terdengar. Ya, mungkin ia harus mengambil sepiring nasi untuk dimakan.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, kepala pelayan keluarga Park itu berbalik menuju dapur di lantai bawah.

Tetapi baru satu langkah, teriakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih kencang.

Untuk terakhir kali, Jongdae menatap cctv dan tanpa berfikir membuka handle pintu dan mendorongnya keras.

Dan saat itu, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dunianya berputar, ketika mata biru menatap takut dan panik kearahnya.

Tangan Jongdae gemetar, tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Tiba-tiba saja kini ia sudah bersimpuh didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Waktu seolah berhenti.

Ini… tidak mungkin.

"Y…yang mulia".

Adalah kata pertama yang lolos dari bibirnya. Suara Jongdae terdengar pelan, namun ia yakin sosok itu dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Beberapa kali, ia berusaha mencubit dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan bahwa semua ini nyata.

"P…Palleshipe apa…".

Mata Jongdae kembali melebar untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat ekor sosok itu terbelah menjadi dua. Tidak-tidak berubah menjadi kaki, melainkan terbelah seperti dirobek paksa.

"Yang mulia! Apa yang terjadi oh tuhan!", semua kekagetan, keheranan kenapa sosok itu bisa berada disana menghilang. Digantikan rasa khawatir luar biasa.

Jongdae seketika berdiri, menutup pintu kembali dengan keras dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Tidak… sudah berapa lama yang mulia disini? Anda membutuhkan air sekarang! Batu biru itu berbalik menyakiti anda karena ritual belum lengkap. Oh Tuhan yang mulia!", mata hitam Jongdae bergerak-gerak panik saat bergantian melihat ekor Baekhyun dan batu biru yang kini tengah bersinar terang.

"P…Palleshipe apa maks… Ah!", keduanya bebarengan mengernyit saat suara tulang dipatahkan kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun tentu karena merasa sakit luar biasa, dan Jongdae karena ia bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hal itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali, yang mulia. Bertahanlah", bisik Jongdae. Sebelum pria itu berbalik keluar dengan cepat.

"Palleshipe tunggu…"

Brak

Pintu kembali ditutup, meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali seorang diri didalam sana.

"Oh tidak…", bisiknya.

Diluar sana, Jongdae kini tengah berlari panik. Ketempat dimana semua pelayan dan penjaga berada. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jongdae tahu pasti apa yang dibutuhkan si biru didalam sana. Ua harus menyelamatkan sosok itu sebelum terlambat.

"Semuanya!", teriak Jongdae dengan tergesa. Nafasnya tersengal sebelum ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Meyakinkan dirinya sebelum memulai.

"Tuan Park memerintahkan kalian semua keluar dari villa! Sesuatu hilang dan jika kalian kedapatan masuk semuanya akan dipecat!", pekik Jongdae.

Hening.

Semua mata yang ada disana tampak bingung. Mereka saling bergumam sambal menatap satu sama lain. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh atasannya. Beberapa bahkan mengira Jongdae sudah gila karena sejak pagi pria itu benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk.

"Sekarang!", bentak Jongdae.

Dan begitu saja, semua yang berada disana perlahan bergerak keluar melalui pintu belakang. Mereka hanya memiliki satu pilihan, atau dipecat. Sehingga lebih baik menuruti saja maksud sang atasan meskipun penasaran sudah memucak di ubun-ubun. Jongdae mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada lantai. Satu tangannya menggenggam remote otomatis yang mengatur kunci pintu sembari menanti semuanya keluar.

Dan ketika ia sudah yakin tiada siapa-siapa lagi, pria bermata unta itu menekan tombol merah yang secara otomatis membuat semua pintu akses masuk dan keluar villa terkunci rapat.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, ia berlari kembali menemui sosok biru itu sembari mengantongi remote. Kakinya bergerak cepat. Merapalkan doa dalam hati semoga ia tidak terlambat.

Brak

"Yang mulia! Saya harus membawa anda ke suatu tempat!", pekiknya.

Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan si biru, Jongdae berlari mendekat. Menggendong tubuh itu dan melangkah keluar kamar. Pertanyaan panik dan erangan kesakitan yang terlontar dari si biru ia abaikan. Matanya masih focus pada tangga yang kini ia pijak untuk membawa keduanya ke lantai teratas villa.

Beberapa menit berlalu seperti kedipan mata. Kini keduanya sudah berdiri di sebuah ruangan kosong dengan bulatan seperti kolam yang tertutup dengan besi. Hati-hati, si pelayan merogoh kembali kedalam kantong celana. Mengeluarkan remote yang sejak tadi ia bawah dan tanpa menunggu menekan tombol dengan gambar ikan diatasnya.

KLEK

PIP

PIP

PIP

PIP

Mata biru sang siren menatap panik ke sekitar saat melihat sebuah lampu merah berkedip-kedip diikuti dengan suara memekakkan telinga.

"Ini adalah akuariun ikan hiu yang terhubung dari lantai bawah hingga atas. Namun tuan besar tidak menyukai hiu, sehingga ia menggantinya dengan ikan hias".

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan pria dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah, saya sudah mengusir semua yang berada disini. Jangan takut, yang mulia".

Perlahan namun pasti, Jongdae berjalan mendekat kearah lubang besar dengan genangan air yang amat bening tersebut. Tangannya terulur dan setelahnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun melompat masuk kesana.

Kernyitan khawatir masih menghiasi kening kala si biru menghilang dibalik permukaan.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tepat pada detik keempat, sebuah sinar biru memancar keluar dari dalam sana. Membuat hembusan nafas lega lolos dari bibirnya.

Jongdae membiarkan tubuh lemasnya duduk bersimpuh tepat di pinggiran akuarium. Yang barusan hampir saja.

"Palleshipe…"

Mata Jongdae melebar saat suara itu terdengar. Ia kembali bernafas lega saat melihat ekor biru berkilauan itu kembali seperti semula. Namun hanya sebentar, karena rasa kaget dan penasaran itu kembali. Ia tak mengira bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok ini.

"Yang mulia", ujarnya lagi sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Apa… apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Saya bekerja, yang mulia".

"kenapa… Kenapa kau pergi? Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku dan Kylei? Kau gila meninggalkan kekasihmu seperti itu Palleshipe!", suara lirih Baekhyun kini perlahan berubah tegas dan semakin tegas. Sungguh terlihat bagaimana sang pangeran lautan memendam semua itu selama ini.

"Saya… Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Pangeran Adriviane sendiri, yang mulia. Maafkan hamba".

"Seharusnya kau menahan kakakku pergi! Bukannya malah ikut dengannya bodoh!", teriak Baekhyun. Lelehan air mata tampak menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Maafkan hamba, yang mulia".

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Karena ia sungguh tak pantas mengatakan hal lain setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Maaf? Setelah mematahkan hati Kylei kau berani meminta maaf? Dasar ikan bodoh!".

Tunggu…

Reflek Jongdae mengernyit. Tatapannya berubah dari takut, merasa bersalah, menjadi tertuduh.

'Kylei?'

"Y…yang mulia, jika saya boleh bertanya… Apa maksudnya dengan Kylei?".

"Apa kau gila? Kau melupakan orang yang kau cintai setelah disini bersama para manusia? Sungguh tidak tahu diri!".

Teriakan si biru membuat Jongdae mengernyit, namun ia masih tak terima dituduh mematahkan hati siren berekor oranye itu. Demi tuhan ia bahkan tidak terlalu dengan dengan Kylei, tatapannya itu menyeramkan menurut Jongdae.

"T…tapi saya memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kylei, yang mulia", jawabnya takut-takut.

"Ia bilang padaku…".

Baekhyun yang awalnya menaikkan suara untuk membentak Jongdae sontak memelankan suaranya begitu kilasan beberapa tahun lalu kembali membayangi benaknya.

Ia teringat bagaimana si oranye menangis sembari memeluk erat sebuah kalung Mutiara di hari sang kakak dan pengawal setianya, Palleshipe, pergi dari Vriryn. Ia ingat dirinya menangis bersama Kyungsoo sembari berpelukan. Ia teringat bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa cintanya telah pergi.

Namun…

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyebutkan siapa siren yang dimaksudnya.

Ia tidak pernah mengiyakan ataupun menyanggah bahwa itu adalah Palleshipe.

Baekhyun teringat bahwa dirinya sendiri yang menyimpulkan semua itu secara sepihak, tanpa pernah benar-benar mendengarkan maksud sang sahabat.

"Jika bukan kau…berarti…"

"Benar, yang mulia. Kylei adalah kekasih yang mulia pangeran Adriviane. Maafkan kelancangan hamba mengatakan ini", bisik Jongdae dibarengi tundukan kepala dalam.

Oh rasanya Baekhyun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena begitu egois. Ia teringat bagaimana ia meledak-ledak memaki sang kakak dihadapan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa siapapun orang yang mencintai Adriviane adalah yang terbodoh di muka bumi ini dan ia bahkan tak menyadari arti senyuman simpul Kyungsoo kala itu.

"Oh Kylei", ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang sama dengan dirinya saat Adriviane pergi. Sungguh, jika ia bisa, ia ingin menarik semua perkataannya hari itu.

"Kylei dan yang mulia Adriviane menyembunyikannya dari anda dan yang mulia raja serta ratu hingga waktu yang tepat. Namun sepertinya waktu mereka sudah habis, sehingga semuanya terjadi", Baekhyun mendengar helaan nafas pelan yang lolos dari bibir Jongdae. Ia masih setia memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata terus meleleh bahkan saat si pria sudah kembali melanjutkan. "Maafkan hamba, karena pergi dan tidak bisa menahan yang mulia Adriviane untuk pergi, yang mulia. Hamba selalu menyesali setiap detik nafas hamba sejak kaki ini menapak di daratan".

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk, karena tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dalam sehari, ia harus mengalami rasa sakit secara fisik maupun batin secara bertubi-tubi.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu, ketika bertemu Chanyeol ia akan dihadapkan pada banyak hal.

Dan tidak semuanya penuh canda tawa.

.

Langkah-langkah tergesa terdengar menggema didalam villa mewah yang kini kosong.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba sekitar sepuluh menit lalu, dan betapa terkejutnya sang Chairman melihat semua pelayan tengah berkumpul di pantai. Memang sejak tadi sesuatu terasa menggelitik hati, membuatnya tak tenang. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengecek keadaan rumah melalui CCTV dan tiada yang terjadi.

Tapi disisi lain, intuisinya tak pernah salah. Sesuatu yang menggelitik itu ternyata sebuah perasaan buruk yang berusaha memberitahunya bahwa terjadi hal cukup buruk disana.

Chanyeol tanpa berfikir panjang langsung berjalan cepat menujur villa. Memperingatkan mereka semua untuk tidak masuk dan berteriak 'open' hingga kunci pintu utama villa terbuka secara otomatis.

Sang chairman tidak melewatkan waktu sedetikpun secara sia-sia dan langsung menerobos masuk. Dalam hati, ia merapalkan doa agar si biru baik-baik saja. Sungguh bodoh bagaimana ia bisa berfikiran untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa berfikir. Chanyeol kira urusannya bisa selesai dengan cepat, dan ia sudah kembali saat Baekhyun membuka mata. Namun penyesalan menggerogoti tiap sel dalam tubuhnya kini saat ia yakin sesuatu yang tak baik benar terjadi.

Brak

Chanyeol mendorong kasar pintu kamarnya, dan sang chairman merasa hatinya mencelos saat si biru tiada disana seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Baekhyun!", teriaknya.

Hening, tiada balasan.

Dengan panik Chanyeol terus meneriakkan nama sosok itu sembari berlarian mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang ada di villa. Matanya menatap nanar kesana dan kemari.

Sungguh ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Baby jawab aku!", teriaknya lagi.

Brak

Kali ini Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu ruang utama. Matanya memandang sekeliling, melewati akuarium raksasa berbentuk tabung yang menjulang ditengah ruangan dan tembus keatas hingga atap.

Tetapi, baru saja seinci matanya melewati akuarium itu, secara reflek pandangannya kembali menembus benda tabung bening itu untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia 'kira' lihat.

Benar saja, disana sosok biru yang diam-diam ia rindukan tengah mengapung dengan kedua tangan menempel di kaca tebal aquarium. Oh rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis karena merasa lega. Kakinya yang seperti memiliki remote sendiri langsung berjalan cepat untuk mendekat.

"Syukurlah, sayang", Bisik Chanyeol sembari menempelkan kedua tangannya di titik yang sama dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampaknya mendengar, karena ia langsung mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban.

"Apa…Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana…"

"Yang mulia terlalu lama berada di daratan dan permata nya mulai bereaksi".

Kernyitan muncul di kening, dengan cepat sang chairman menoleh untuk mendapati sang kepala pelayan tengah membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"J…Jongdae?".

"Maafkan saya tuan besar, namun yang mulia tidak bisa berada di daratan terlalu lama jika ia belum menyelesaikan ritualnya. Kedua ekornya terbelah dua, jika saya terlambat sedikit saja sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi".

Chanyeol hanya berkedip. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Tak yakin pria yang berdiri disana benar Kim Jongdae. Karena jika ya, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui soal dunia Baekhyun dan mengenal si biru, bahkan memanggilnya yang mulia?

"Saya berasal dari kaum yang sama, tuan besar. Saya yakin anda mengenal yang mulia Adriviane, saya adalah pengawal beliau sebelum kami memutuskan untuk berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing".

"Tapi… kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya saat ia kemari?".

"kadang acting yang bagus diperlukan, tuan besar". Jongdae kembali membungkuk, kali ini lebih dalam karena tiba-tiba merasa bersalah sudah membuat atasannya terkejut. Pada awalnya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang pangeran bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan, mengingat tuan besarnya adalah orang paling realistis yang ada di seluruh dunia. Namun melihat bagaimana tubuh besar itu bergetar dan matanya memerah menahan air mata membuat Jongdae percaya bahwa memang, tuannya jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran lautan.

"Yatuhan… Apa yang terjadi?", gumam Chanyeol sebelum kembali membalikkan badan. Menatap dalam ke mata biru yang ada dibalik kaca.

Si biru tampak mengangguk sembari tersenyum, seolah membenarkan apa kata Jongdae.

"Memang, seorang penguasa lautan dapat bertahan 24 jam di daratan. Namun, yang mulia Aereviane, berbeda. Beliau satu-satunya yang terhubung dengan Heart of The Ocean. Batu itu akan cepat bereaksi kala si pemilik berada di daratan. Bisa membuatnya menjadi manusia, hanya jika ritualnya sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Tetapi, bisa saja batu itu berbalik menyakiti tuannya, saat si tuan belum sama sekali menyelesaikan ritual.", Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Yang mulia Aereviane tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dan batu itu membuat ekornya terbelah dua. Bukan menjadi kaki, namun merobek kedua kulitnya begitu saja. Sebaiknya lain kali, anda membaca buku yang sudah diberikan yang mulia Adriviane lebih jelas lagi, tuan besar".

Reflek Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada si biru. Dan rasa sakit luar biasa yang baru saja dialaminya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah gegabah meninggalkan Baekhyun disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, sayang", bisik Chanyeol.

Senyuman manis menghiasi paras Baekhyun sembari siren biru itu mengangguk. Seolah meyakinkan kekasih manusianya bahwa ia baik-baik saja kini.

"Terimakasih Kim Jongdae… Aku akan meminta Wooji menaikkan gajimu bulan depan", lirih Chanyeol. Membuat mata unta sang kepala pelayan membola hingga berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

BYUR

Kikikan terdengar dari bibir si biru saat tubuh besar yang kini masih terbalut kemeja putih itu melompat masuk kedalam air. Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tak perlu menyusulnya masuk ke aquarium. Namun, pria tampan itu tetap memaksa dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah rindu setengah mati pada si biru.

Mereka sempat berdebat, namun Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah ketika melihat Chanyeol menanggalkan jas, dasi serta alas kakinya bersiap untuk melompat kedalam air. Dan si biru tak dapat lagi protes, karena diam-diam ia juga merindukan pelukan hangat yang kini diberikan tubuh besar itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku… Jika aku tahu, aku tak akan…"

Baekhyun membungkam ucapan maaf itu dengan sebuah kecupan lembut tepat di bibir. Hanya sebentar, sebelum mengusakkan wajah pada dada berotot Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

Si tampan terkekeh, lalu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala si biru. Menariknya semakin dekat dalam dekapan.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati", ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya, suara mesin aquarium mengiringi kedua insan yang tengah berbagi kehangatan tersebut. Keduanya seolah menyalurkan perasaan rindu dan lega luar biasa setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Yeollie", gumam Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ya, sayang?".

"Kukira kau meninggalkanku", bisik Baekhyun. Amat lirih hingga ia tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Hati Chanyeol kembali mencelos mendengar pernyataan lirih itu, sungguh ia tak memaafkan dirinya setelah membuat Baekhyun ketakutan di tempat yang amat asing seperti ini. Jika waktu bisa diputar, tentu ia akan memilih jalan yang berbeda.

"Maafkan aku. Ada sebuah pertemuan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Dan kebetulan ayahku ada disana. Dan aku harus memberitahumu soal ini".

Baekhyun mendongak pelan, matanya menatap dalam kedua iris Chanyeol. Si tampan bisa melihat sebuah rasa penasaran mengapung di permukaan.

"Besok adalah hari ulangtahun ku", bisik Chanyeol.

Seketika kedua mata biru itu membola kaget, rasa penasaran yang berada disana kini tergantikan dengan binar bahagia yang amat menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol ingin menggigitnya detik itu juga.

"Benarkah? Haruskah aku kembali tinggal malam ini? Aku ingin bersamamu", kikik Baekhyun.

"Ayahku mengundang semua orang datang kemari besok, Baekhyun. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi sepertinya mustahil. Semua orang ingin hadir, sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap tahunnya".

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya ketika Baekhyun tanpa sadar melengkungkan bibir kebawah. Ia sudah memprediksi semua ini akan terjadi.

"tetapi, aku memiliki sebuah tawaran untukmu sayang".

"Katakan…"

Sang chairman menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Parasnya berubah serius.

"Di dunia manusia, kami sering melihat sosok sepertimu. Namun, tentu saja itu bukanlah kaum kalian. Kami mengenal Duyung, sebagai makhluk khayalan negeri dongeng…", ujar Chanyeol. Ia tak yakin Baekhyun memahami ucapannya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Biasanya ada manusia-manusia yang pandai berenang mengenakan ekor buatan dan berenang-renang di air. Berpura-pura menjadi duyung… kau mengerti maksudku kan baby?".

Keterdiaman Baekhyun menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Kedua kelopak matanya mengedip-ngedip polos. Berusaha mencerna kemana arah pembicaraan si tampan.

"Kau ingin aku… berpura-pura menjadi manusia yang berpura-pura menjadi aku?".

Kekehan pelan lolos. Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ungkapan polos Baekhyun dan cara dia menyusun kalimat. Terkadang sangat menggemaskan seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil.

"Tentu jika kau tidak keberatan". Ujar Chanyeol. Senyuman mengembang lebar di bibir menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya.

Baekhyun mendecih diikuti kerucutan bibir yang amat menggemaskan.

"Berpura-pura menjadi duyung sesungguhnya sangat merendahkan statusku sebagai pangeran samudera pasifik. Namun berbahagialah karena aku mencintaimu, manusia".

Alih-alih suara menggemaskan nan polos yang biasa ia lontarkan, nada Baekhyun berubah menjadi anggun dan penuh wibawa. Membuat Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menahan rasa gemasnya dan menyerang Baekhyun dengan kecupan kupu-kupu diseluruh wajah.

"Oh sungguh kehormatan bagi hambamu yang rendah ini, yang mulia pangeran Aereviane".

Tawa keduanya kemudian terdengar, amat menyenangkan ditengah sepi. Sebelum dua pasang iris itu bertemu.

"Kau, adalah kebahagiaanku setelah Adriviane pergi… Terimakasih Chanyeol", bisik Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol seperti terbang melihat bagaimana ketulusan terpancar jelas disana.

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol hilang. Sejak tadi ia bertanya-tanya kapan waktu yang tepat menanyakan sosok kakak Baekhyun yang berkhianat itu pada si biru. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol takut, membahas Adriviane berarti membuka luka lama yang sudah dipendam oleh Baekhyun. Namun, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama membahas sosok itu, sang chairman memutuskan tak lagi menahan diri.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu?".

Si biru terdiam, perlahan jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap sayang tengkuk dan leher Chanyeol. Seolah menjadikannya pengalih focus sehingga air mata tak jatuh saat ia harus kembali mengenang sosok sang kakak.

"Adriviane pergi. Ia menganggap dunia kami tak cukup. Dunia yang sempit dan gelap. Ia membenci semua itu, dan membenci kami keluarganya. Adriviane pergi tepat pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, sepuluh tahun lalu dan sama sekali tak menoleh kebelakang. Meninggalkan ku yang masih 15 tahun dengan semua tanggung jawab besar".

"Apakah… Kau membencinya Baekhyun?".

Senyuman pahit mengembang di paras indah itu. Membuat hati Chanyeol ikut merasakan sakit yang tidak seharusnya.

"Tidak… Hanya aku tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku takut, jika aku bertemu dengannya aku harus mengalami perpisahan lagi untuk kedua kali. Aku membenci momen itu, bukan Adriviane", lirih Baekhyun. Perlahan, si biru menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada kokoh sang chairman kemudian memejam. Menikmati deguban teratur didalam sana.

Chanyeol?

Ia hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan tentu saja karena ia bisa mengartikan maksud Baekhyun.

Sikap yang mengisyaratkan bahwa sudah cukup membahas Adriviane, karena itu menyakiti si biru.

"Aku mengerti… Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun", bisik Chanyeol.

Tampaknya ungkapan itu berhasil membuat si biru merasa lebih baik. Karena, ia langsung mendongak dan tersenyum sebelum mengecup mesra bibir tebal sang chairman.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Tuan besar", kikik sang siren.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Pagi berubah menjadi siang, sore dan tiba saatnya sang surya kembali ke peraduan. Berganti dengan sang bulan yang siap menduduki tahtanya. Ratusan bintang di langit tampak bertebaran, seperti prajurit yang siaga menemani sang raja di puncak singgasana.

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup suara music terdengar. Bersamaan dengan sorot lampu yang dapat terlihat bahkan dari ratusan meter di tengah laut. Pulau yang biasa terlihat tenang itu berganti dengan keramaian puluhan manusia yang kini tengah menikmati indahnya malam itu.

Pesta ulang tahun ke-28 Chairman Jetdale co itu tampak mewah meskipun hanya mengundang beberapa orang penting yang beruntung dapat menginjakkan kaki di villa private sang bos besar. Sejak pagi, suasana dipulau memang sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai party organizer. Dan semakin ramai saat kapal Alcaston yang mengangkut para tamu undangan berlabuh di pinggiran pulau.

Puluhan manusia berjas dan bergaun memenuhi villa. Beberapa dari mereka tengah berdansa, atau berbincang. Bahkan ada yang tengah menikmati santapan mewah di malam itu.

Villa mewah Chanyeol kini sudah disulap menjadi sebuah temppat pesta yang luar biasa mewah. Meskipun berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana ulang tahun bos besar Jetdale co itu dirayakan di hotel berbintang, namun suasana pesta malam itu tak kalah mewah. Hanya jumlah tamu undangan saja yang dibatasi karena sang chairman beralasan tidak seharusnya ia bersenang-senang setelah kepergian Eva.

Sebenarnya sebagian alasan itu benar, namun sebagian lagi adalah karena ia ingin berada di dekat sosok biru itu di hari spesialnya. Baekhyun benar-benar memberikan efek luar biasa bagi sang chairman meskipun mereka bisa dikatakan 'baru'.

Acara utama yang diisi dengan pemotongan kue dan sambutan berlangsung lancar dan cukup cepat. Namun, pertunjukan utama belum benar-benar dimulai. Setiap detik yang berlalu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar.

Ia khawatir dan senang disaat bersamaan.

Khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si biru.

Dan senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mengenalkan sosok indah itu dihadapan semua orang.

Panik mendera si tampan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan lima menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Ia menggerak-gerakkan gelas wine di genggaman sembari menatap keatas. Menanti Jongdae memberikan aba-abanya.

Beberapa kali orang tua Chanyeol bertanya jika sesuatu terjadi. Namun si tampan menepis itu dengan senyuman lebar dan mengatakan ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alcohol.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk tersenyum pada para tamu undangan, dan pikirannya sampai tak sadar sudah saatnya.

Ia mendongak nanar dan menemukan Jongdae di ujung tangga, mengacungkan jempol keatas tanda semua sudah siap.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah tarikan nafas dalam sebelum melangkah naik keatas panggung yang berada tepat di depan aquarium. Matanya sedikit terpejam, memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri.

Satu tangan Chanyeol terulur, menggenggam batang mic, dan menimbulkan suara cukup kencang hingga perhatian para tamu terpusat padanya. Sebagai seorang pebisnis handal, semua kegugupan itu berhasil ia samarkan menjadi senyuman lebar penuh percaya diri yang menghipnotis para tamu.

"Um… Selamat malam", hening menyapa ketika suara baritone itu terdengar dari pengeras suara. Semua mata kini menatap kearahnya dan tiada jalan kembali.

"Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk hadir ke villa sederhanaku dan menyaksikanku berubah semakin tua".

Kekehan serta tawa terdengar dari para tamu. Sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugup sang chairman.

"Jika kalian kira aku mengusir kalian sekarang, itu tidak benar. Nyatanya, aku malah belum menunjukkan pertunjukan luar biasa yang sengaja kusiapkan", gumaman mulai terdengar. Bahkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol ikut mengernyit karena tak begitu paham apa maksud sang putera.

"Kalian tentu tahu, aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang amat kucintai beberapa bulan lalu. Rasanya agak aneh jika aku mengatakan ini. Atau mungkin kalian akan men cap ku sebagai playboy dan menyebarkannya di surat kabar. Tetapi percayalah, aku sudah mendapatkan restu dari mendiang isteriku di mimpi", tawa pelan dari para tamu kali ini membuat sang chairman kembali gugup. Namun ia sadar sudah terlambat untuk berbalik arah.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di suatu malam, ia adalah seorang lelaki yang luar biasa. Jika kalian bertanya siapa dia? Dia adalah sebuah bangsawan yang jarang terekspos di public. Ia mengatakan itu aturan kerajaan, sungguh aku sudah memeriksa", Chanyeol tersenyum menawan sebelum melanjutkan. "Singkat cerita aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku amat menyukainya dan kamu baru saja resmi beberapa hari lalu. Tentu setelah Eva memberiku restu didalam mimpi."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol kini tengah mengambil nafas, berusaha untuk menahan semua rasa gugup yang membuncah di dada.

"Ia, sangat suka berenang. Jika kalian kira aku akan mengenalkannya secara formal kalian salah. Karena diam-diam kekasihku adalah perenang handal yang menjadi merman di waktu senggangnya. Ia mengatakan soal itu kemarin. Tentu aku menolak pada awalnya. Aku ingin memeluknya erat dan memamerkannya dalam rangkulanku, atau mungkin sedikit berbagi ciuman agar kalian iri. Namun percayalah, aku tak bisa merubahnya".

Sang chairman kembali tersenyum. Mengabaikan gumaman penasaran yang pecah diantara para tamu.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I present you… Baekhyun Park"_

Setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir sang chairman, seketika lampu di sekitar padam. Digantikan sinar biru menyala yang berasal dari aquarium. Menjadi satu-satunya cahaya disana.

Hening mengiringi, semua orang merasa penasaran dengan sosok yang dimaksud oleh sang bos besar. Hingga beberapa dari mereka merangsek maju, ingin melihat langsung seperti apa kekasih baru orang nomor satu Jetdale co tersebut.

Sedetik berlalu.

Keheningan itu tergantikan dengan pekikan kaget dan gumaman kagum bersamaan dengan sosok lelaki mungil berekor biru yang berenang turun dari bagian atas aquarium. Menampakkan wujudnya secara utuh.

Baekhyun tampak berenang anggun dan menggerakkan ekornya pelan memutari aquarium. Sesekali melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis pada mereka yang tengah menatapnya.

Semua mata terhipnotis, bahkan sang chairman pun tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya melihat sang kekasih tampak ceria didalam sana. Sosoknya semakin indah dengan ekor berkilauan akibat sinar lampu. Gerakan tubuhnya yang pelan terlihat amat sensual dan anggun disaat bersamaan.

"Oh tuhan, dia sangat cantik", pekik salah seorang tamu yang terdengar cukup kencang. Membuat semua orang mengangguk menyetujui.

Tampaknya sang siren juga mendengar itu. Karena kemudian ia menggerakkan ekornya pelan untuk berenang mendekat kearah kaca. Kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak. Membentuk sebuah hati dan diikuti dengan jemarinya menunjuk Chanyeol. Diakhiri dengan _flying kiss_ berhias gelembung yang amat indah.

Semua tamu otomatis terkekeh melihat pernyataan cinta yang amat lucu dan romantis disaat bersamaan tersebut. Namun harus berganti menjadi decak kecewa saat melihat sosok Baekhyun kembali berenang keatas dan menghilang dibalik tembok atap yang menghubungkan mereka dengan lantai dua.

Memang sangat sebentar, tak sampai sepuluh menit. Karena tentu saja, sang chairman ingin mengurangi resiko Baekhyun tertangkap basah atau hal buruk lain. Hanya sebentar, namun cukup untuk kenangan Chanyeol hingga akhir hayatnya.

Si tampan masih tertegun beberapa saat, sampai ia mendengar dehaman Jongdae di kejauhan. Menyadarkannya bahwa pertunjukan telah usai.

Senyuman lebar kembali mengembang. Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

 _"For Baekhyun"_ , ujar Chanyeol.

 _"For Baekhyun and Chanyeol Park!"_ , balas para tamu serempak.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu ketika Chanyeol dengan perlahan berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang villa menuju pantai. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum lebar sembari menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan sang chairman. Malam ini cukup mendebarkan bagi sang siren. Ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Chanyeol. Namun entah kenapa ia tak menyesal barang sedikitpun.

Ia senang bisa melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana Chanyeol diantara manusia-manusia lain. Melihat pria tampan itu amat dominan dan berkuasa. Bahkan, sang siren diam-diam membayangkan Park Chanyeol dengan sebuah ekor siren kokoh yang panjang. Ia melihat warna biru, atau mungkin ungu kehitaman yang indah? Dan bagaimana pria itu menggenggam tongkat kekuasaan ayahnya dengan tangan lebar dan urat menonjol yang amat seksi itu. Bagaimana mahkota vriryn menghiasi surainya.

Oh, jika saja Chanyeol terlahir menjadi seorang siren. Baekhyun yakin posisi apa yang tuhan berikan padanya.

Seorang raja.

Tentu, bahkan ketika masih menjadi manusia, aura dominan dengan otoritas amat mencolok keluar dari tubuh berotot itu. Apalagi ketika ia menjadi raja lautan? Ah Baekhyun rasanya tidak ingin meninggalkan mimpi indah itu.

Namun, ia memutuskan bahwa realitanya lebih indah. Karena Park Chanyeol ada disana, ia nyata dan milik sang siren. Meskipun dirinya adalah manusia.

"Kau terlihat bahagia", ujar Chanyeol.

Senyuman yang awalnya sudah lebar semakin lebar menghiasi paras indah Baekhyun.

"Aku memang bahagia", bisiknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan menurunkan tubuh itu ditengah deburan air laut.

Sebenarnya mereka terlalu berat berpisah. Namun sudah terlalu lama Baekhyun tak kembali. Si biru tak ingin ayahnya curiga dan menimbulkan masalah yang tak seharusnya ada.

Bunyi kecipak terdengar saat Baekhyun perlahan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol kemudian menarik si tampan kedalam ciuman mesra yang memabukkan.

Kedua belah bibir itu saling mendominasi, mengecap rasa manis satu sama lain. Membawa sepasang makhluk tuhan itu hanyut dalam gelenyar cinta yang amat menderu.

Beberapa saat berlalu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama memutuskan kontak mereka dan tersenyum manis. Kedua iris birunya menatap dalam ke gelapnya sepasang lain milik Chanyeol. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, manusiaku". Lirih Baekhyun.

Teramat manis, hingga membuat jantung Chanyeol berpacu dua kali lipat lebih kencang.

"Terimakasih, yang mulia".

Chanyeol terkekeh, memberikan kecupan sayang di kening Baekhyun. Membiarkan bibirnya menempel lama pada kulit mulus itu. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cinta yang ada.

"Sayang", bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggumam pelan sembari terkikik akibat geli bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak-gerak di permukaan kulit keningnya.

"Sebelum kau pergi… Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang".

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol mempererat pelukan mereka dan membiarkan bibirnya tetap disana. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Siapa Yeollie?", ujar Baekhyun penuh tanya. Kedua lengan kurusnya balas memeluk Chanyeol dan mengusap lembut tengkuk kokoh tersebut.

Tiada jawaban.

Chanyeol masih setia memeluk erat pinggang sempit Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?".

Masih tiada jawaban keluar dari bibir yang menempel pada kening Baekhyun. Mengundang kedipan mata bingung yang lucu dari sang siren.

"Aereviane…".

DEG.

Itu bukan suara Chanyeol.

Memang suara itu berat dan familiar.

Tapi itu bukan suara Chanyeol.

Reflek, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menimbulkan jarak diantara keduanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Dan ya.

Detik itu, bersamaan dengan sebuah deburan ombak menerpa tubuh keduanya, Baekhyun melihat sosok seorang pria dengan jas hitam.

Seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam yang amat ia kenal.

Well, rambutnya biru saat ia terakhir bertemu dengan sosok itu. Namun tampaknya ritual itu bahkan menghapus semua ciri khas kaum mereka bahkan hingga ke akarnya.

"Aereviane…"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan bergerak mundur.

"A…Adriviane", suara yang biasanya terdengar ceria bak deringan bel itu berubah. Menjadi lebih rendah dan menyeramkan.

"Baby…"

Kedua kristal biru Baekhyun beralih dari sosok di belakang sana, ke wajah Chanyeol yang berada beberapa meter dihadapan sang siren. Paras tampan itu terlihat sedih dan memohon.

Namun terlambat, kecewa sudah menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dasar.

Membuat lelehan air mata perlahan keluar menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Apakah kau merencanakan semua ini Chanyeol? Kau bersekongkol dengannya?".

"Baby tidak seperti itu. Biarkan ia bicara dulu hm?".

Satu langkah maju Chanyeol ambil dan dua gerakan ekor mundur Baekhyun lakukan sebagai balasan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Chanyeol…"

"Aereviane, Chanyeol melakukan ini karena permintaanku…"

"DIAM!", pekik Baekhyun.

Tampaknya berhasil, karena pekikan itu sukses membuat kedua pria disana mematung.

"Aku amat mempercayaimu… Chanyeol", lirih Baekhyun.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Sosok indah itu menghilang dibalik permukaan bahkan sebelum sempat Chanyeol mengejarnya.

"Baekhyun!", teriaknya.

Kedua kaki manusia Chanyeol berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin mengejar si biru. Berusaha menemukannya seperti biasa.

Namun tidak.

Si biru sudah pergi meninggalkan kecewanya bersama Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Park. Seharusnya aku tak menyetujui ini"

.

.

 **Vriryn, 2018**

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia tolong!", seekor siren berisisik oranye tampak panik berteriak membelah kesunyian istana Vriryn. Mengagetkan sang raja yang kini tengah asik memberi makan lumba-lumba peliharaannya.

Kening pria tampan itu mengernyit saat melihat sosok siren oranye yang amat dekat dengan puteranya itu tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi. Dan jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, sesuatu terjadi.

"Katakan Kylei".

"Y…yang mulia… Aereviane…"

DEG

Seketika sang raja lupa dengan kegiatannya dan beranjak mendekat. Menatap tajam Kyungsoo dengan iris gelapnya.

"Katakan dengan benar!".

"Aereviane diculik oleh manusia! Aku melihatnya dimasukkan kedalam kotak dan dibawa ke kapal!".

Dan sedetik kemudian, awan-awan gelap muncul.

Badai, akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Haiiii!**

 **Aku kembaliii membawa chap 9!**

 **Akhirnya ya setelah 2 minggguuu wkwkwkw**

 **Dan yaaaa, Palleshipe dan Adriviane itu orang yang berbeda gaes hehehe.**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya sama chapter ini wehehehe.**

 **Anyway makasih yaa yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow ff ku! kalian emang terbaikkk**

 **jangan lupa review chap ini jugaa yaa..**

 **supaya aku bisa memperbaiki di chap selanjutnya.**

 **See you on the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**

 **Love**

 **Kileela**


	11. Chapter 1o

_**Jeju, 1998**_

 _Terik matahari menyengat pada suatu musim panas di pertengahan bulan Juni. Hiruk pikuk pasar Dongmun menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana menyenangkannya musim panas tahun ini. Puluhan orang tampak bersantai di sekitar pasar. Beberapa tampak menjajakan dagangan mereka, beberapa mengangkut ikan segar dari dalam truk, dan sisanya menikmati area tersebut untuk berbelanja dan mengisi perut._

 _Ratusan warna bercampur menjadi satu, melebur ke sebuah harmoni yang indah. Tidak ada yang mencolok dan tidak ada yang terhalangi. Bersama-sama mereka menjalani kegiatan seperti biasa, seolah itu adalah kebiasaan yang sudah berlangsung selama puluhan tahun. Seluruh pergerakan mereka tak canggung, cepat bak kilasan memori didalam kepala._

 _Semua memiliki peran dan tujuan masing-masing di tempat tersebut._

 _Semua, kecuali satu orang._

 _Seorang pria tampan, bersurai biru gelap yang jika kau lihat dari kejauhan tampak seperti hitam. Mata yang senada dengan tiap helaian rambutnya seperti kosong. Menatap tiap sudut pasar, memperhatikan pergerakan disekitarnya dengan heran dan tegas disaat bersamaan. Posturnya yang tinggi, tubuh tegap berotot dan paras tampan membuat semua mata otomatis menoleh untuk mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria tersebut tampak asing._

 _Asing, bukan karena ia memiliki perbedaan fisik._

 _Melainkan ketidakfamiliaran yang disebabkan oleh perilakunya yang amat canggung bahkan saat ia tengah berdiri ditengah kerumunan tanpa melakukan apapun._

 _Seluruh tubuhnya tak bergerak, hanya kedua bola mata dan pundak naik turun yang menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang makhluk hidup._

 _Ia mengabaikan semua tatapan, dan bahkan sapaan yang terang-terangan terlontar untuknya. Jika bukan karena sosoknya yang menawan, tentu orang sudah menganggap pria itu gila karena manusia waras mana yang akan berdiri ditengah kerumunan pasar tanpa melakukan apapun?_

 _Tentu saja._

 _Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa pria itu memang bukan manusia._

 _Alasan logis kenapa ia tak berperilaku layaknya manusia beradab. Membalas sapaan adalah hal dasar dalam pergaulan jika kau ingin diterima oleh masyarakat, tetapi sang pria bahkan mengabaikan hal tersebut. Well, yang lain hanya mengira pria tersebut sombong dan berlalu sembari menahan malu yang meletup-letup._

 _Alasan lain adalah ia tak melihat keuntungan apapun dengan membalas sapaan mereka._

 _Mereka adalah manusia, mangsa dari kaum sang pria._

 _Kaum yang ia pimpin._

 _Benar, tepat pada bagian tengah pasar Dongmun, diapit empat penjual ikan segar dan oktopus, berdiri raja Adriros atau dibawah sana mereka menyebutnya Dewa Lautan._

 _Ucapan tersebar dari mulut 'dia yang melihat langsung' ke mulut 'mereka yang mendengar' sejak ratusan tahun lalu kemudian berubah menjadi legenda yang menyebutkan bahwa sesekali, Raja Lautan akan berkunjung dunia manusia untuk belajar dan mengetahui seperti apa kelangsungan hidup diatas permukaan samudera. Tentu, hal ini bukan tanpa maksud. Mengetahui dunia manusia berarti mengetahui seperti apa alat-alat yang mereka gunakan untuk 'merusak' laut beserta penghuninya._

 _Namun zaman telah berganti. Diawali dari dia yang melihat langsung hingga ke ribuan orang setelahnya, manusia berevolusi, mereka tak lagi mempercayai ucapan dari si 'orang pertama', menganggapnya sebagai tahayul dan legenda tanpa dasar. Hingga tak heran, mengapa kini taka da satupun kepala dari ratusan disana yang menebak bahwa pria rupawan nan aneh tersebut bukanlah manusia._

 _"Hey Tuan. Bisakah kau minggir sedikit? Aku tak bisa membawa ikan-ikan ini jika kau disana!"._

 _Itu adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan gerobak penuh ikan yang mungkin baru saja diterimanya untuk dibawa ke kedai. Memang benar, dengan kehadiran sang raja disana, gerobak berat itu tak akan bisa lewat. Ditambah lelah menggelayuti wajah si pria dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur deras di pelipis._

 _Diam._

 _Sang raja tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tentu ia tak tuli, dan paham benar bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud. Namun, terlihat jelas si tampan belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan nada yang merendahkan seperti itu, mengingat dibawah sana, semua insan memuja dan bersujud dibawah ekornya._

 _"TUAN! KAU TULI?", hardik pria paruh baya tersebut, merasa kesal karena ucapannya tak kunjung diindahkan._

 _Tampaknya, suara pria paruh baya itu cukup kencang. Hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Membuat mereka sejenak menghentikan segala kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung._

 _Senyuman sinis tiba-tiba saja mengembang pada paras yang sejak tadi kaku tanpa ekspresi. Jemari-jemari kokoh itu bergerak, dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan sepertinya tiada satupun mata yang sempat menangkap kejadian tersebut._

 _Mereka melewatkan saat percikan petir biru keluar dari jemari sang raja, karena suara menggelegar yang pecah di langit pada detik berikutnya seketika menarik atensi semua telinga. Tak menyangka aka nada badai di musim panas._

 _Pekikan serta gerutuan mulai terdengar, begitupun dengan pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi masih berada disana. Rasa kesal yang sudah naik semakin memuncak karena hujan akan turun namun pria tersebut tak kunjung menyingkir._

" _Hey bodoh! Aku akan menabrakmu jika kau tak juga minggir!"._

 _Dan tampaknya usaha pria tersebut berhasil._

 _Karena sosok tinggi nan gagah yang sejak tadi tak bergeming kini perlahan berbalik, menoleh dan menatap tajam pada si manusia dengan mata biru berkilat menyeramkan._

" _K…Kau apa", ujar pria tersebut. Orang lain kini sudah tak mengindahkan mereka berdua karena ya, hujan akan segera terjadi. Semuanya berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan diri dari badai._

 _DUARRR_

 _Satu lagi ledakan petir terdengar, bersamaan dengan kedua mata biru sang raja lautan yang juga berkilat._

" _Memangsa rakyatku, menjadikannya kamuflase untuk menutupi kejahatanmu dan membentak rajanya. Sungguh tak tahu sopan santun", kekeh raja Adriros dibawah hembusan nafasnya. "Bagaimana jika keadaannya dibalik, manusia?"._

 _Suara itu terdengar tenang, namun sarat akan racun berbahaya yang efeknya dapat langsung dirasakan oleh si pria paruh baya tersebut. Terlebih ketika pria tinggi dihadapannya mulai membisikkan syair lagu asing yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya._

 _Seluruh ketakutan dan rasa kesal yang tersirat di wajah pria paruh baya tersebut berganti menjadi tatapan kosong, seolah nyawanya meninggalkan raga beberapa detik lalu. Perlahan-lahan ia berbalik, memunggungi sang raja dan berjalan menjauh._

 _Langkah kaki itu terlihat linglung, dan teratur. Bahkan tak juga memelan ketika ia melintasi jalan raya menuju ke batas terakhir daratan._

 _Senyuman terakhir terkembang di wajah sang raja, sebelum ia berpaling._

 _Ia kira, tidak ada manusia yang menyadari kejadian itu. Tetapi sepertinya ia salah._

 _Seorang anak lelaki kecil dengan pakaian yang jauh dari kata layak tengah menatap kearahnya. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar. Entah karena angin dingin akibat badai yang berhembus atau karena ia menyaksikan kejadian barusan._

 _Sesuatu dari sorot mata hitam anak itu menyentuh sisi terdalam hati sang raja. Sisi yang selama ini berusaha ia sembunyikan dan hapus dari kenangan. Mengingatkannya akan sesosok anak lelaki kecil milik wanita yang amat ia cintai. Wanita yang tak seharusnya ia ingat karena kini, wanita lain menunggunya, wanita yang sudah melahirkan dua pangeran tampan yang amat dicintainya._

 _Keadaan anak itu amat memprihatinkan. Terlalu kurus untuk anak seusianya. Kulit putih bersihnya tertutup noda debu jalanan yang kejam. Pakaian biru itu memiliki beberapa sobekan kecil disana dan disini, menandakan bahwa sudah tua usia benda itu. Kenyataan itu menggelitik kembali hati sang raja, mendorongnya._

" _Hey nak, kemarilah", ujar sang raja. Tangannya melambai pelan, sebagai isyarat pada anak tersebut untuk mendekat._

 _Ragu, adalah hal pertama yang terpampang jelas pada ekspresi anak itu._

 _Namun, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati pria tinggi menyeramkan yang kini tengah menanti._

 _Alangkah kaget si anak melihat bagaimana pria tersebut kini berjongkok alih-alih menggeram marah seperti yang dilakukan pada pria tadi, menyamakan tinggi dengan tubuh pendek anak seumurannya._

 _Kedua tangannya terulur, mengelus pundak anak itu, diikuti senyuman tulus yang terkembang._

" _Siapa namamu, nak?"_

" _O…oh Sehun, tuan", jawab anak itu sedikit terbata. Ketakutan tergambar jelas disana. Tak heran sungguh, karena anak itu melihat sendiri bagaimana kilatan biru menyeramkan menguar sejak tadi dari kedua jari dan mata si pria._

 _Mata biru yang tadi mengkilat suram kini berganti dengan tatapan hangat seolah anak kecil itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri._

" _Kau mengingatkanku pada anak laki-laki wanita yang sudah menyakitiku. Ia memiliki mata dan telinga besar yang lucu. Sebenci apapun aku pada ayahnya, aku bisa melihat ibunya di kedua iris cokelat tersebut", senyuman sedih terkembang diikuti dengan hening yang menyambut. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum pria itu melanjutkan. "Wanita itu tak pernah tahu aku kembali. Lebih baik seperti itu. Aku cukup senang melihat bagaimana anak lelaki itu tumbuh dengan baik, meskipun aku dapat melihat pria yang akan kubenci seumur hidup di wajahnya"._

 _Anak kecil itu menatap heran pada pria dihadapannya, ia sedikit memahami beberapa arti perkataan pria tersebut. Namun ia sungguh tak bisa menarik kesimpulan apapun dari sana. Dan sang raja tampaknya mengerti itu. Sehingga tangannya perlahan terulur untuk mengusap sayang surai gelap si anak._

" _Sepertinya setelah ini aku tak dapat kembali. Kau, bisa membawa ikan-ikan itu pulang dan berikan pada keluargamu. Serta, jangan lupa untuk melihat hingga ke dasar gerobak. Gunakan itu untuk sekolah, dan hiduplah dengan baik. Jika kau cukup dewasa nanti dan masih mengingat ini, carilah dia. Anak itu"._

 _Sehun mengangguk. Mata hitamnya berkilat senang menatap sang raja._

" _Namanya Park Chanyeol. Temani dia, pastikan ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang jauh dari segala rasa dengki dan kejam milik ayahnya". Usapan sayang terakhir kali sang raja berikan pada surai hitam Sehun. "Pergilah, temui keluargamu. Ibumu yang sakit tentu membutuhkan makanan yang sehat dan dokter"._

 _Langkah kaki kecil yang awalnya bergerak ragu, kini berbalik dengan semangat. Menatap senang pada tumpukan ikan segar dihadapannya. Dengan hati-hati tangan pendek dan gembul itu mengorek kedalam puluhan ikan yang terasa basah dan licin._

 _Hingga ia menyentuh sesuatu._

 _Sebuah benda kotak nan keras yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulit._

 _Dengan susah payah, tangan kecil itu menarik objek misterius tersebut yang ternyata jauh lebih berat dari perkiraannya._

 _Dan ketika ia berhasil, Sehun tak dapat berkata-kata lebih._

 _Ia memang masih bocah berusia empat menuju lima tahun, namun kehidupan keras membuatnya dewasa lebih cepat dari anak-anak lain. Jadi, tak heran jika Sehun kecil bisa mengetahui bahwa ditangannya adalah sebatang emas seberat 10kg. Tak hanya satu, di balik sela-sela ikan ia bisa melihat banyak benda itu berjejer disana._

 _Mendongak untuk berterimakasih adalah hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan, namun waktu tampaknya berjalan sangat cepat. Hingga saat ia mengalihkan focus dari gerobak itu, si pria telah hilang entah kemana. Digantikan dengan guyuran air hujan yang perlahan mulai turun._

 _Tiba-tiba saja rasa sedih menghampiri si kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menanyakan nama pria penolongnya? Ia bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih._

 _Tetapi disisi lain, Sehun mendengar jelas bahwa pria itu tak akan kembali, dan menitipkan satu nama padanya._

" _Park Chanyeol", bisik Sehun. Diikuti dengan tangan kecil yang menggenggam erat besi batangan itu, meleparkan kembali pada letak asal dan dengan susah payah menarik gerobak super berat tersebut kembali ke gubuk kumuhnya._

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 **Jeju, 2018**

Suara kecipak air tengah berkolaborasi dengan deburan ombak yang cukup menderu kencang malam itu. Bintang-bintang tak bersinar malam ini, membuat sang bulan bersembunyi dengan rasa sepi dibalik gumpalan awan gelap. Air laut yang sudah pasang tampak menghempas batu karang yang sebelumnya kering tak tersentuh.

Sunyi.

Hanya ada suara deburan ombak, tiada nyanyian dari para hewan malam. Hembusan angin pun tak seperti biasa. Seolah mengerti, bahwa seorang pria tengah bersimpuh di tengah lautan yang airnya kini menyentuh batas dada. Meratapi titik terakhir dimana sang kekasih pergi dengan raut kecewa yang sudah ia janjikan tak kan lagi berada di sana.

Rasa kecewa tak kepalang ia arahkan pada dirinya. Menyesal bagaimana ia tak kembali memikirkan segala resiko atas tindakannya. Memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia tahu, Jongin adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Seharusnya, seharusnya dan seharusnya terus saja berputar-putar dikepala Chanyeol. Memikirkan segala hal yang alangkah baiknya ia lalukan sebelum semua ini terjadi. Namun semua terlambat. Ia tidak mempunyai teman yang bisa memutar waktu seperti Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol pun tahu, meskipun waktu diputar, ia tak dapat menghapus sebuah luka yang sudah terlanjur tertoreh dalam di hati. Sehingga kini sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dalam hati iya mengumpati takdir yang menuliskan kisah mereka sehingga terlahir di kedua dunia yang berbeda. Chanyeol tak pernah merasa amat tak berguna seperti saat ini. Ia menertawakan rasa bangga dan ego yang pernah membuncah di dalam dada karena setiap orang di penjuru negara ini ̶ Atau bahkan diluar negara?, mengelu-elukan namanya. Memujanya bak seorang dewa. Dan ia bahkan tak becus untuk sekedar mencari sang kekasih dan mengucap kata maaf.

Semakin pemikiran itu merasukinya, semakin dalam kepalanya tertunduk. Jemari kokohnya meremat erat pasir basah dibawah sana, meluapkan semua rasa frustasi serta kesal dan menahan air mata disaat bersamaan.

Tepukan di pundak serta kalimat penenang yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin pun tak memiliki efek apapun bagi Chanyeol. Ia seolah tuli dan buta karena sejak tadi wajah kecewa serta suara bergetar Baekhyun terus terngiang di kepala.

"Chanyeol-ah".

Suara lembut itu membuat pria yang berdiri kaku dibelakang Chanyeol perlahan menoleh. Sontak, Jongin membungkukkan badan sebagai sapaan hormat pada wanita paruh baya cantik yang ia kenali sebagai ibu dari sang _Chairman._

Senyuman hangat mengembang di wajahnya yang tak lagi muda sebagai balasan untuk Jongin. Sebelum kedua kaki tak beralas tersebut melangkah masuk kedalam lautan. Membiarkan _Sheath Dress_ merah dibawah lutut tersebut basah.

Tepukan di pundak ia hadiahkan pada Jongin, diikutin kedua lututnya menekuk dan memeluk putera kesayangannya dari belakang. Dagu si wanita ia biarkan bersandar pada surai gelap yang tertata rapih tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, tangisan pilu sarat akan kekecewaan terdengar.

"Ibu mengerti nak… Ibu mengerti", bisiknya.

Tangan yang sudah mulai mengeriput itu tak berhenti mengusap-usap pundak sang chairman yang bergetar hebat. Lihat bagaimana kecilnya ia kini. Diluar sana, memang Chanyeol dapat membusungkan dada dan mendongakkan dagu setinggi mungkin. Namun dipelukan sang ibu? Selamanya ia adalah putera kecil kesayangan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ibu bisa melihat bagaimana mata biru itu bersinar amat indah, mengalahkan ekor birunya yang juga bersinar. Sisik-sisik biru kecil yang tersebar di sekitar tubuhnya benar mengingatkan ibu, pada sosok yang dulu pernah sangat ibu cintai…".

Chanyeol perlahan menoleh. Menatap penasaran pada sang ibu. Tak satu katapun terucap, namun si wanita tahu bahwa anak laki-lakinya tengah menunggu sebuah penjelasan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak pertama melihat sosok indah si biru meliuk-liuk didalam _Aquarium_ di villa milik sang putera.

"Dia, siren itu… Adalah putera raja lautan kan?".

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada Jongin yang kini tampak mematung dibelakang sang ibu. Meskipun begitu, pria tersebut tampak mengangguk kaku. Walau wajahnya tak menampakkan emosi apapun.

"Ya, bu".

Senyuman hangat terkembang di wajah Tiffany denga jari perlahan terulur mengelus sayang pipi putera kebanggannya.

"Ibu bisa melihatnya, ia mengingatkan ibu akan Adriros hanya dengan sekali melihat", helaan nafas berat terdengar. Sebelum Tiffany melanjutkan. "Semuanya salah ibu. Ibu yang membuat Adriros, yang mulia penguasa seluruh samudera pasifik amat membenci manusia"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya bu?".

"Saat itu, ibu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil naif yang jatuh cinta teramat dalam pada sosok tampan dan menawan. Sosok itu hadir ditengah hujan deras, menyelamatkan ibu dari tindak kekerasan segerombolan kakak kelas. Sungguh, ia tak meminta apapun. Malah menawarkan kehangatan untuk ibu. Kami tumbuh bersama…", Tiffany tampak menjeda kalimatnya. Menahan semua luapan emosi yang tengah berlomba-lomba keluar dari bagian terdalam hati. Tempat dimana semua kenangan itu tersimpan rapat. "Ibu berumur dua puluh dua saat menyadari pria itu bukanlah manusia. Ia memberikan sebuah ramuan biru yang teramat pekat. Mengajak ibu bergabung masuk kedalam dunianya. Tentu saja, ibu tak dapat melakukannya dan menjadi seorang wanita terbodoh di dunia".

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol berbalik. Memapah sang ibu untuk berdiri dan mendudukkan wanita paruh baya tersebut di sebuah batu besar. Ia tak ingin ibunya sakit karena terlalu lama terendam air. Dan Jongin, melepaskan jas nya untuk melindungi tubuh wanita yang sudah tak lagi muda itu.

Sang chairman mendudukkan diri di samping sang ibu, memberikan sebuah rangkulan hangat. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ketika keheningan sudah telalu lama mengisi, Tiffany memutuskan sudah saatnya ia kembali memulai.

"Ibu tidak bisa pergi dari semua ini. Melupakan kakek dan nenekmu dibelakang dan tak menemui mereka lagi. Sehingga, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menghilang dari kehidupan Adriros. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Jeju agar ia tak dapat menemukan ibu. Dua tahun kemudian ibu bertemu ayahmu. Katakan saja ibu sudah siap membuka diri dan menyimpan rapat ramuan itu beserta semua kenangan atas siren yang pernah amat kucintai. Kukira, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kukira, Adriros juga sudah melupakan ibu dan melanjutkan hidup. Sampai malam itu tiba. Adriros menemukan ibu, tepat semalam sebelum hari pernikahan kami. Ia menerobos masuk kedalam. Dengan bodoh ibu berteriak…", lelehan air mata mulai terlihat. Reflek Chanyeol mengusap sayang pundak sang ibu, berusaha menenangkannya. "Ibu, tidak tahu sungguh jika itu adalah dia… Ibu berteriak seperti orang gila karena ia tiba-tiba saja muncul ditengah malam… Membuat ayahmu, murka… Ayahmu mengira ia orang jahat dan menembaknya…".

Dibelakang keduanya, Jongin mematung. Hatinya memanas membayangkan apa yang pernah terjadi pada sang ayah. Jongin tidak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu bahwa penguasa lautan itu memiliki sebuah rahasia yang amat dalam…dengan manusia. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Kenapa siren tersebut amat membenci manusia.

"Ibu tahu itu dia, tepat ketika ia melompat keluar dari jendela… Bersimbah darah, dan meninggalkan ini…", dengan hati-hati, Tiffany meraba bagian lehernya dimana sebuah kalung Mutiara hitam mengkilat melingkar disana. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, amat familiar dengan kejadian tersebut. Bagaimana anak dan ayah itu memiliki kemiripan. "Ibu tahu, ia adalah Adriros. Ibu… melihat mata birunya, terakhir kali. Menyala di kegelapan, sarat akan… Kecewa".

"Bu…"

"Percayalah Chanyeol. Ayahmu, tak pernah bermaksud melakukannya. Itu adalah kesalahan ibu. Seharusnya ibu tak berteriak. Ayahmu mengira, itu adalah pencuri atau penjahat… Ayahmu, amat menyesal setelah malam itu. Alasan kenapa hingga detik ini ia tak mau menyantap ikan", bisik Tiffany.

"Ayah… Ayah tahu?".

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, diikuti usapan sayang pada surai sang putera.

"Ibu menceritakan semuanya…".

Hening kemudian menyapa.

Lidah kedua pria disana seolah kelu, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sesungguhnya itu bukanlah salah mereka bertiga. Melainkan waktu dan takdir yang harus berpapasan disaat tak tepat. Membuat kesalahpahaman besar yang terus berlangsung hingga puluhan tahun kemudian. Menimbulkan imbas luas biasa di masa depan.

Lihat kan? Bagaimana kejadian kecil bisa mengubah seluruh dunia untuk waktu yang lama?

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiganya. Masing-masing mengarungi dalamnya lautan perasaan. Sebagian mengenang masa lalu yang amat menyakitkan. Menyesali itu hingga tetesan terakhir air mata yang mungkin akan mengalir ketika ajal menjemput. Dan sebagian lain, mengumpati takdir yang begitu kejam, begitu tak berperasaan mempermainkan hati makhluk ditelapak tangannya.

Sampai perlahan-lahan, tangan putih berhias cincin mewah itu terulur. Memberikan sebuah kotak hitam elegan kepada sang putera. Chanyeol mengernyit. Tidak mengerti kenapa sang ibu memberikan hadiah disaat seperti ini.

"Ibu belum memberikan apapun untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, anakku", senyuman menyertai kalimat penuh cinta itu meluncur dari bibir Tiffany. Membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat.

Dengan ragu, sang chairman menerima hadiah dari sang ibu, mengelus permukaan kotaknya perlahan sebelum membuka simpul pita emas yang mengunci.

"Bu… Apa…"

Warna biru pekat yang mengisi sebuah botol sebesar telapak tangan membuat Chanyeol mendadak tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja otak cerdasnya bekerja lebih lambat. Tidak memahami apa maksud sang ibu.

"Ibu merestuimu. Kejar dia, Chanyeol. Temukan dia. Ibu tak masalah jika kau meninggalkan kami untuknya". Sebulir air mata yang meleleh keluar tampak mengkilat diterpa sinar bulan. Membuat sang chairman menarik tubuh kurus ibunya kedalam pelukan erat.

"Bu, aku… bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan ibu?".

"Jangan ulangi kebodohan sama yang pernah ibu lakukan. Temukan dia, sampaikan maaf kami pada Adriros. Ia adalah pria baik, Chanyeol. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya, dan ibu tak perlu khawatir akan itu. Kau ahlinya", Tiffany terkikik pelan. Gurat kesedihan ada disana, namun hangat sinar mata itu terpancar jelas dimata cokelatnya.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku jika mengganggu kalian. Tetapi _Elixir of The Blue Wave_ bekerja sesuai dengan dosis yang dikonsumsi", Jongin berdeham, diikuti suara beriak air karena pergerakan si pria yang kini berpindah untuk berdiri dihadapan sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

Kedua alis sang Chairman yang beradu sempurna cukup menjadi sinyal bagi professor Harvard itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Satu tetes ramuan dicampur dengan air laut membuatmu menjadi siren selama sehari semalam. Dua, berarti dua malam, tiga, tiga malam dan seterusnya hingga lima. Jika kau menegukknya sampai habis, ucapkan sampai jumpa ada kakimu, Chairman Park".

"Maksudmu, aku masih bisa kembali ke daratan setelah efeknya habis?".

Jongin mengangguk yakin. Senyuman miring menghiasi wajahnya ketika professor tampan itu menangkap kilatan bahagia tiba-tiba saja terpancar keluar dari mata penuh intimidasi milik Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku Chanyeol. Kau hanya perlu menggunakan lima. Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya. Dibawah sana, tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Bawa Baekhyun kembali kemari. Ceritakan semuanya tentang _Heart of The Ocean._ Batu itu adalah satu-satunya solusi masalah kalian. Namun sebelum itu, meyakinkan ayahku juga tidaklah mudah. Aku yakin ia menjadi amat protektit sejak kepergianku".

Helaan nafas berat Chanyeol loloskan. Kedua kelopak terpejam erat, menenangkan diri serta berusaha mengenyahkan seluruh perasaan takut dan hal-hal aneh yang melintas di kepala.

"Chanyeol, temukan dia… Bawa dia kepada ibu. Menantuku yang cantik", bisik sang ibu.

Kedua tangan berotot itu terkepal, bersamaan dengan keyakinan menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah hati Chanyeol. Menguatkannya.

Kecupan sayang ia hadiahkan pada kening sang ibu, diikuti dengan punggung tangan keriput yang kini terasa amat dingin. Chanyeol tersenyum untuk terakhir kali, sebelum beranjak dan menatap mata sang ibu.

Lama, cukup membuat hati Tiffany merasa berat.

"Pergilah anakku. Namun berjanjilah, kau akan kembali".

Sang Chairman mengangguk mantap, diikuti langkah kaki tegap yang menimbulkan kecipak cukup keras saat ia beranjak kembali ke daratan. Mencari apapun itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meramu.

Chanyeol tahu ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu.

Jongin yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan mengharukan itu akhirnya tersadar juga, memutuskan untuk beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol karena ya, sang chairman tentu membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Adriviane… Terimakasih".

Kalimat itu mengalun lembut. Bersamaan dengan tangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja digenggam erat oleh nyonya besar keluarga Park. Menahan si tampan beranjak pergi.

"Apapun yang terjadi antara ayahku, anda dan ayah Chanyeol adalah kesalahan yang harus diselesaikan. Sudah menjadi tugasku bukan untuk meluruskannya, nyonya?".

Tiffany mengangguk.

"Semua teman Chanyeol memanggilku ibu, kau juga sebaiknya begitu".

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu terucap, keduanya berbagi satu senyuman hangat. Menjadi penutup pesan yang terlontar karena setelah itu, Tiffany meminta Jongin menyusul sang putera yang kini tengah berjalan panik dengan sebuah gelas kristal di genggaman.

* * *

Kedua anak adam kini tampak berdiri di tepi pantai. Yang lebih tinggi diantara keduanya tampak menatap ragu pada cairan yang tengah ia genggam. Sesuatu yang tak dapat ia jelaskan tengah berkecamuk didalam benak. Sedang pria lain tampak melihat sekitar. Memastikan tiada siapapun disana. Dalam benaknya pun tak jauh berbeda. Ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

"Ingat Chanyeol. Setelah kau meminumnya, kau harus langsung terjun kedalam air. Jika tidak, efeknya akan sangat menyakitkan, seperti yang tertulis di buku. Perubahannya hanya berlangsung lima menit. Apapun yang kau rasakan, itulah kekuatanmu karena Elixir itu berisi darah ayahku. Aku bisa menduga kau akan tak tertandingi".

Chanyeol mengangguk. Wajahnya masih terlihat gugup. Membuat Jongin tiba-tiba merasa tak yakin jika chairman Jetdale co itu bahkan mendengar suaranya.

"Park Chanyeol. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?"

"Aku harus terjun setelah minum, efeknya lima detik sebelum berubah dan akan terasa seperti kekuatanku".

Jongin berdecak, menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggeplak kepala pria bodoh dihadapannya. Sudah ia duga Chanyeol tak benar-benar mendengar.

"Lima menit Chairman Park, lima menit. Kau kira ini obat kumur efeknya lima detik? Lagipula ibumu sudah masuk kedalam villa. Kau tidak perlu takut begitu".

Decihan kesal lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Juga dalam hati ia menahan diri agar tak menggeplak kepala Jongin.

"Bukan karena ibuku, bodoh. Bagaimana jika aku dimakan hiu nanti? Atau tersesat? Karena aku yakin dibawah laut tidak ada plang penunjuk jalan dan _Highway_ sebagai jalan pintas tiba di Vriryn".

Jongin merotasikan bola matanya kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan raja lautan. Kau akan menjadi sepertinya. Kau bisa dengan mudah memerintah seekor ikan mengantarkanmu bodoh. Kau bisa berbicara dengan mereka dibawah sana".

Tiba-tiba saja, mata tajam itu berubah. Melebar seperti anak anjing.

Tidak-tidak.

Maksud Jongin adalah seperti mata Anjing jenis _German Sherperd_. Meskipun lucu tapi tetap menyeramkan dan berbahaya. Didukung dua telinga lebar dan tegaknya itu. Benar-benar mirip.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku akan berubah tua seperti ayahmu? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengenaliku…"

"Oh tuhan, maksudku kau akan mewarisi kekuatannya Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Lagipula kau membaca buku ku tidak hah? Melihatmu sangat tak pandai begini membuatku yakin buku itu tersia-siakan".

"Apakah kau baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang denganku, Kim Jongin?".

"Kau memulainya duluan Park…"

"Oi! Kalian jadi terjun kelaut tidak? Atau masih ingin bertengkar?".

DEG

Suara berat lain seketika membuat dua anak adam itu bungkam. Saling melihat satu sama lain dengan heran sebelum menoleh keasal suara. Tatapan heran itu berubah menjadi panik sedetik kemudian.

Ketika sosok Oh Sehun berdiri dengan tenang diatas kapal motor berwarna putih yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol menyebrang kembali ke Jeju.

Chanyeol dan Jongin masih mematung disana. Tak menyangka akan kehadiran satu tamu lagi diantara mereka.

"Ayolah kawan tak perlu kaget begitu. Aku adalah seorang teman. Bagaimana bisa kau terjun kelaut di pinggir pantai. Kau butuh area yang dalam, Chairman Park. Dan itu bisa ditemukan disana", dua pasang mata itu mengikuti telunjuk Sehun yang bergerak menuju tengah-tengah laut di kejauhan. "Aku akan mengantar kalian".

"Bagimana kau… Kau menguping Oh Sehun?".

Sehun berdecih kesal. Park Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih.

"Aku tahu banyak bahkan sebelum kau tahu Chairman Park. Katakan saja, aku pernah bertemu raja Adriros. Tentu aku tak keberatan menghabiskan dua jam bercerita santai tentang itu. Tapi bagaimana? Kau rasa punya waktu untuk itu?".

Ucapan sarat akan sarkasme itu seolah meninju Chanyeol. Membawanya kembali ke realita.

Benar.

Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berbasa-basi. Ia sungguh tak punya waktu.

Sesuatu terus saja menggelitik hatinya. Seolah memperingati bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi.

Hal itulah yang mencorong Chanyeol seketika beranjak, tungkainya bergerak cepat menuju kapal, diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya. Sehun, sebagai nahkoda, langsung menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan kapal dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tepat dibelakangnya, Jongin dan Chanyeol berdiri berjajar, menatap kedepan. Dimana bayangan bulan tercetak jelas di permukaan air laut yang berkilau.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jongin meletakkan satu tangannya pada pundak tegap sang chairman. Merematnya pelan, sebagai tanpa bahwa ia berada di pihak bos besar Jetdale co itu.

Sehun memberhentikan kapal saat dirasa ia sudah cukup jauh dari daratan. Kini kedua pria dengan tinggi yang hampir sama itu bebarengan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pusat atensi. Puluhan emosi bercampur dan berkecamuk di wajah keduanya. Namun dalam lubuk hati terdalam, mereka yakin Chanyeol dapat melalui ini.

"Ingat Chanyeol, kau harus menemukan sebuah _Blue Hole_ yang letaknya dibalik pegunungan disana. Kau akan melewati lubang itu. Disanalah pintu masuk Vriryn berada. Sangat dalam dan gelap. Namun mata sirenmu dapat mengatasi itu. Kau akan menemui dua puluh terowongan berbeda. Pilihlah terowongan kesepuluh dari barat. Kau akan menemukan perbedaan terowong itu. Setelahnya akan mudah. Harus kuakui, jalanmu panjang. Tapi kau bisa melewatinya. Berhati-hatilah, bung".

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menatap gelas dihadapannya untuk terakhir kali. Menetapkan hati akan keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

"Segeralah kembali, aku akan menjaga Jackson". Ujar Sehun.

Tepukan di kedua pundak Chanyeol terima disaat bersamaan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal kenapa tidak sejak dahulu bergaul dengan kedua manusia ini secara bersamaan. Mereka bisa menjadi tim yang hebat.

Dengan pemikiran santai itu, Chanyeol meneguk ramuan yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Membayangkan cairan itu adalah minuman keras kesukaannya. Ya, meski rasanya jauh berbeda. Percampuran asin, amis, pahit dan anyir darah. Terasa sulit untuk ia telan. Namun pada akhirnya sukses tanpa halangan berarti.

"Sekarang, bung".

BYUR.

Sang chairman melompat masuk kedalam air. Membiarkan tubuhnya menghujam dingin air laut di malam hari. Suasana disekitarnya gelap, seperti malam itu. Awalnya, sungguh tiada yang ia rasakan.

Hingga perasaan itu hadir.

Amat panas, seperti membakarnya dari dalam.

Dimulai dari ujung kaki, diikuti kedua betis dan semakin naik ke paha, perut dan terakhir dada.

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

Sang chairman bisa merasakan celana kain mahalnya dirobek dibawah sana. Namun hanya itu yang terakhir ia ingat.

Setelahnya hanya rasa panas dan sakit.

Menarik Chanyeol dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

 _"Apakah ia mati?"_

 _"Kurasa tidak…"_

 _"Apakah ia sudah dimangsa hiu?"_

 _"Oh Sehun…"_

 _"Ayolah bung, apakah ini semua aman? Kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya pria yang beberapa menit lalu meloncat kedalam…"_

 _"Oh Sehun jangan berlebihan ini baru saja beberapa menit"._

 _"Kau bilang lima menit, Kim Jongin"._

 _"Ini baru lima menit lebih dua detik"._

Suara-suara itu terdengar amat menganggu ditelinga Chanyeol. Seolah berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Kernyitan di dahi timbul, diikuti kedua kelopak yang terbuka lebar.

Menampilkan sepasang mata merah menyala yang amat indah.

Kesadaran menjemput Chanyeol. Ia masih berada dibawah air. Beberapa puluh meter dari permukaan, tepatnya. Namun sang chairman bisa jelas melihat siluet kapal di permukaan dan secara ajaib keadaan sekitarnya menjadi lebih terang. Ia bahkan bisa menebak itu adalah seekor ubur-ubur tengah berenang sekitar sepuluh meter di sampingnya.

Hal lain yang disadari Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah…

Ia, bernafas.

Alih-alih merasa sesak karena pasokan oksigennya habis, Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Ia bahkan tengah membuka lebar mulutnya. Namun hanya sebentar. Karena setelah itu ia mengernyit karena rasa asin air laut tak biasa mengenai lidah.

Oh

Dan satu lagi.

Kakinya.

Dengan pelan dan ragu, Chanyeol menunduk. Kelopaknya bahkan sempat kembali terpejam. Tak siap dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya.

Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian ia menyesal melakukan itu.

Karena kini, Chanyeol tengah menatap kearah dua tungkai panjang disana yang sudah tergantikan dengan ekor.

Ekor bersisik merah berkilauan seperti ratusan ruby dihancurkan lalu disebarkan disana, terlihat kokoh dan panjang. Bahkan lebih panjang dari ekor biru Baekhyun yang ia kira sudah panjang menjuntai ketika sedang beristirahat diatas batu. Disekitar perut dan lengannya tersebar sisik dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil berwarna sama, amat kontras dengan kulit sang chairman.

 _"Kim Jongin. Cepatlah menyusul. Kau juga ikan kan? Cari dia. Kau tidak tahu nyawa Park Chanyeol sama dengan milyaran dollar yang dibakar begiitu saja kalau dia dimakan hiu"._

Dan suara itu kembali terdengar.

Memecahkan atensi Chanyeol dari ketakjuban yang sedang ia lalui.

'Baiklah saatnya menghentikan pertengkaran mereka', batin Chanyeol.

Kibasan pertama ia lakukan. Membawanya bergerak cukup cepat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ternyata kemampuan berenangnya juga menjadi jauh lebih baik eh?

Hanya diperlukan lima kibasan kuat dan kini kepala Chanyeol sudah menyembul keluar dari balik permukaan air.

Decakan dan gumaman kagum seketika terdengar dari kedua manusia yang beberapa detik lalu masih berdebat itu.

"Bung, mata dan rambutmu merah. Kau seperti bukan manusia", itu adalah Sehun. Yang tak bisa menahan kalimat itu. Tiba-tiba saja lupa Chanyeol adalah atasannya.

Cengiran membelah wajah tampan sang chairman. Membuat kedua mata Oh Sehun kembali membola.

"Bung! Kau punya taring".

"Diamlah Oh Sehun".

Jengah, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyudahi kelakuan terlalu takjub Sehun dan kemudian mengangkat kedua jempolnya diudara.

" _Bro,_ Kau terlihat mengagumkan. Kutebak ayahku bahkan mengira kau penguasa samudera Atlantik atau semacamnya", kekeh Jongin. "Apa yang kau rasakan?".

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar itu. Berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dirasakannya sebelum kegelapan menjemput.

"Panas, seperti aku terbakar dari dalam…"

"Api…", Jongin memotong perkataan Chanyeol tanpa permisi. "Tak heran rambut, mata dan ekormu berwarna merah. Kekuatanmu adalah api".

"Maksudnya dia seperti pangeran Zuko?", celetukan Sehun sungguh ingin membuat Jongin menendang pria itu kedalam laut. Namun tidak. Tentu itu sangat tidak manusiawi.

Ia harus makhlum Sehun belum familiar dengan semua ini.

"Seperti itulah Oh Sehun."

"Bagaimana caraku mengendalikannya?"

"Kau hanya perlu membayangkan api itu keluar dari tubuhmu. Fokuskan semua kekuatan pada tempat dimana kau ingin kekuatanmu dikeluarkan. Bisa kubilang, telapak tangan adalah bagian termudah. Lama-kelamaan kekuatanmu bisa menguar dari seluruh tubuh. Cobalah", ujar Jongin. Tubuhnya mencondong untuk beristirahat di pagar kapal, diikuti Sehun.

Perlahan, sang chairman mengangkat telapak tangannya. Menatap ke satu titik dengan ragu, sebelum memejamkan mata. Melakukan semua yang dikatakan Jongin tanpa terlewat.

"WOAH!".

Dan itu cukup menjadi tanda bahwa ia berhasil.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak itu terbuka. Kristal merahnya senada dengan binar api yang membara keluar dari telapak tangan lebar sang chairman. Kekehan lolos dari bibir tebal itu. Membuatnya terlihat tampan dan seksi disaat bersamaan.

"Panas tidak bung?".

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Alih-alih panas ia merasakan hangat yang amat nyaman di atas permukaan kulitnya.

"Sekarang kegelapan bukan lagi masalah, kau bisa menggunakan itu dibawah san ajika terlalu gelap", ujar Jongin.

"Apakah ini bisa berfungsi didalam air?".

"Tentu saja bung, itu kekuatanmu."

Jawaban itu cukup. Membuat Chanyeol mengangguk simpul dan kembali tersenyum pada dua pria yang tengah menatapnya diatas kapal.

"Sampai jumpa bung. Berhati-hatilah. Ingat, Blue hole terbesar, terowongan kesepuluh dari barat".

Acungan Jempol sang chairman berikan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Berhati-hatilah Chairman Park. Jika kau tak kembali, Jetdale co menjadi milikku", ujar Sehun.

Decihan kesal keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Sebelum bos besar Jetdale co itu melambai dan berbalik masuk kedalam air. Tak lupa mengibaskan ekornya dengan sengaja, membasahi kedua pria diatas kapal sebagai akibat.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membalasnya saat pria sombong itu kembali. Sangat tidak adil ia harus terlihat tampan bahkan ketika menjadi ikan".

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat Sehun. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat pada ekor merah Chanyeol yang sesekali masih menyembul keluar dari permukaan air.

Hingga lama-kelamaan, ekor itu sepenuhnya menghilang dibalik permukaan air.

"Bawa ia kembali, Park Chanyeol", bisik Jongin.

Tak menyangka, bahwa bisikannya terbawa oleh desahan sang perputaran udara hingga masuk ke telinga lebar siren merah yang kini sudah berada cukup jauh dari kapal.

"Aku akan memilikinya, Adriviane. Adikmu, milikku", gumam Chanyeol.

Diikuti satu kibasan kuat pada ekor merahnya yang menyala terang ditengah kegelapan samudera.

* * *

 _ **Vriryn, 2018**_

Sepasang mata gelap kini tengah menatap nyalang pada kejadian dihadapannya. Kedua tangan si oranye bergetar hebat. Deguban di jantungnya terasa tak menentu, namun ada satu emosi yang amat mendominasi. Membuat sang siren terjebak dalam lembah hitam penuh akan rasa bersalah.

Dihadapannya, Kyungsoo tengah menyaksikan si biru menangis kesakitan saat berusaha keluar melewati kamar.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Baekhyun kembali tepat setelah ia mengatakan bahwa si biru diculik oleh manusia.

Sosok biru itu berenang dengan linangan air mata menghiasi pipi.

Bukan pelukan atau sambutan yang ia dapat. Melainkan amarah raja Adriros yang tak dapat dibendung.

Kyungsoo melihat sendiri bagaimana sang penguasan lautan menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun. Membawanya masuk kedalam istana dan mengurungnya dengan mantra yang akan membuat Baekhyun kesakitan ketika si biru berusaha keluar dari sana.

Hardikan dan peringatan bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan Matthew tepat saat matahari menjemput membuat tangisan Baekhyun semakin hebat. Berkali-kali ia berteriak meminta sang ayah untuk membunuhnya saja.

Adegan yang menyakitkan tak hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Ratu Avama bahkan bersimpuh mencium ekor sang suami demi ampunan untuk sang putera. Namun itupun tak berhasil. Raja Adriros sudah mengeluarkan titah. Dan tiada yang bisa membantahnya.

Kyungsoo sadar, semua itu adalah salahnya.

Seharusnya ia tak gegabah saat melihat ekor biru didalam kotak yang dimasukkan dalam kapal itu. Seharusnya ia mencari tahu lebih dalam.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat kini.

Ia adalah alasan utama Baekhyun berada didalam sana.

"B…Baekhyun maafkan aku", bisik Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terpisah satu gerakan ekor. Namun Baekhyu sudah jelas tak dapat mendekat, dan Kyungsoo takut semakin menyakiti Baekhyun dengan berjalan mendekat.

"Kyungsoo…", bisik Baekhyun ditengah isakannya.

"Berikan ini, pada Chanyeol".

Perlahan, tangan Baekhyun terulur. Menampakkan sebuah bintang laut biru kecil yang menempel diatas permukaan tangan sang pangeran.

Tangisan dan ringisan sakit tercetak jelas di wajah putera mahkota Vriryn itu saat tangannya melewati batas mantra.

Dengan cepat, si oranye mengambil benda itu. Menempelkannya tepat dibelakang telinga.

"Aku akan kembali, sebelum semuanya terlambat", bisik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Siren biru itu hanya berbalik, mengibaskan ekornya dan bersandar di sudut ruangan.

Butiran permata hitam legam mengambang di sekelilingnya sebelum jatuh ke dasar kamar.

"Aku akan kembali untukmu Baekhyun. Tunggu aku".

Ucapan tegas itu menjadi yang terakhir sebelum si oranye berbalik pergi. Diiringi tangisan sang sahabat yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Bahkan hingga puluhan meter telah ia lewati.

Mengabarkan pada seisi samudera.

Bahwa sang putera mahkota tengah berduka.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Haiiii Aku Back!**

 **Sesuai janjii setelah tengah malaam!**

 **Maaf ya kalau agak lamaa, dan chap ini gaada chanbaek moment.**

 **tapiiiiiiii nantikan di chap selanjutnyaa.**

 **Hayooo gimana nih chairman Park jadi sireeen?**

 **hehehe..**

 **BTW**

 **makasih yaa buat yang selalu nunggu, baca, review, fav dan follow ff ku.**

 **Jangan lupaa review juga di chap inii.. supaya aku bisa lebih baik lagii.**

 **Dan aku baca lhoo semua review kaliaan.. Makasih banget yaa.**

 **See you on chap 11!**

 **Love,**

 **Kileela**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Aereviane Island, 2018**_

Cicitan burung camar sayup terdengar di kejauhan, menyambut datangnya sang surya yang mulai merangkak menuju singgasana. Hembusan angin laut yang menerpa daratan terasa amat sejuk dan menenangkan. Seolah berlomba dengan deburan ombak teratur yang kini membasahi pesisir. Kilauan pasir putih berkolaborasi dengan titik-titik cahaya di kejauhan akibat dari bias sang mentari yang menyinari hamparan air asin di tengah samudera.

Bola api merah raksasa yang kini tengah perlahan menuju puncaknya, menimbulkan bayangan hitam di sebelah barat tiga manusia disana. Jongin, Sehun dan Jackson.

Yang paling kecil diantara ketiganya tampak asik mengunyah roti lapis buatan si pengasuh, diapit dua pria dewasa lain, Jackson sesekali menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Tak mengerti kenapa pria-pria yang ia panggil paman itu tampak murung sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Jackson ingat ia semalam tidur lebih awal, karena pesta ulang tahun _Daddy_ nya cukup melelahkan. Memang, Jackson hampir tidak melakukan apapun yang membantu. Namun, terhitung dua jam sejak pesta dimulai, para bibi menyeramkan itu tak hentinya mencubit pipi gembil si kecil. Atau bertanya hal-hal menyebalkan dengan suara yang dibuat menggemaskan.

Memang Jackson hanyalah seorang anak kecil, namun mereka tak perlu menggunakan suara seperti itu. Si kecil bisa dengan jelas mengerti apa maksud mereka dengan nada yang 'wajar'. Bukan malah menakutinya seperti itu.

Terakhir kali, ia diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol. Saat itu, bibi Jennie tengah mencubiti kedua pipi merah Jackson tanpa ampun. Melihat tatapan mata Jackson dari kejauhan, insting 'ayah' Chanyeol memberi peringatan bahwa jika sedikit lagi terlambat anak tunggalnya itu akan menangis meraung karena sakit ̶ dan kesal.

Dengan sedikit basa-basi disini dan disana, Chanyeol sukses membawa anak kesayangannya keluar dari kerumunan. Meminta Jessica menidurkan si kecil karena hari sudah semakin larut. Awalnya tentu saja Jackson merengek. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mengingat sejak pagi, Jongdae melarangnya untuk masuk. Dan kini, sang _Daddy_ malah menyuruhnya tidur. Benar-benar tidak bisa diterima oleh ego si kecil.

Tetapi, jika kalian ingat Chanyeol adalah seorang _Bussinessman_ yang handal. Bukan hanya terhadap koleganya, melainkan juga orang-orang disekitar yang sering berinteraksi dengan sang _Chairman._ Dengan dalih bahwa besok Baekhyun akan seharian bermain dengan Jackson, akhirnya putera tunggal Park Chanyeol sukses dibawa masuk ke kamar oleh Jessica si pengasuh.

Malam itu, Jackson memejamkan mata dengan perasaan bahagia bahwa besok ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun juga sang _Daddy._ Si kecil sudah merencanakan berbagai permainan untuk dilakukan bersama. Bahkan ia berfikir untuk membuatkan Baekhyun sebuah gambar.

Hanya untuk membuka mata dan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah pergi, dan sang tersangka ̶ _Daddynya,_ tidak ada dimana-mana.

Kepala kecilnya menduga bahwa sang ayah pastilah berada di pantai, melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti biasa. Namun alih-alih melihat sosok tinggi yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, Jackson malah dihadapkan dengan dua pria dewasa yang tengah duduk murung di pesisir dengan tubuh setengah basah.

Ia mengenal pria berkemeja hitam itu adalah paman Sehun, ayah Vivi. Namun pria satunya yang berkemeja putih? Ia baru beberapa kali bertemu sosok itu. Siapa namanya paman Ongin? Entahlah Jackson lupa. Yang jelas si kecil menyukai paman itu karena ia suka dongeng, tidak seperti sang ayah.

Dengan keyakinan bahwa dua teman sang _Daddy_ dapat memberinya petunjuk tentang keberadaan Chanyeol, Jackson melangkah senang sembari membawa sarapannya. Tidak menyangka ia malah dihadapkan keterdiaman mereka.

Paman yang lebih putih dan berwajah datar, tak hentinya mengerutkan kening. Dalam benak Jackson, ia yakin paman Sehun tentu memikirkan tentang anjing kesayangannya di Seoul. Karena si kecil tahu, Sehun tak pernah memikirkan hal lain dengan serius kecuali tentang Vivi dan Jetdale co.

Sedang paman satunya yang sedikit lebih gelap…

Entahlah Jackson tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tetapi ia bersumpah, manik hitam itu mengingatkan Jackson akan sepasang lain yang berwarna biru. Memang warnanya berbeda, tetapi sesuatu meyakinkan si kecil bahwa dua pasang manik itu memang benar terlihat sama. Apalagi jika kedua kristal bening Jongin tampak kosong, menatap ke cakrawala di kejauhan. Sangat persis dengan manik biru Baekhyun saat kesedihan tengah menghampiri.

"Paman, mau loti lapis?", ujar Jackson pelan. Memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Sesungguhnya yang si kecil butuhkan adalah penjelasan. Kenapa sang _Daddy_ hilang secara mendadak, digantikan dengan sosok paman Jongin yang tiba-tiba berjanji akan menjaga Jackson selama Chanyeol pergi tepat ketika ia melihat Jackson menghampirinya tadi. Namun, alih-alih sepatah kalimat penjelasan. Malah murungnya kedua manusia dewasa ini yang ia dapat.

Melihat bagaimana _Daddy_ nya, dan kedua paman ini terus-terusan bersedih membuat Jackson berpikir lagi untuk segera beranjak dewasa. Memang sesekali ia menangis, karena mainannya rusak atau Chanyeol tidak membelikan yang diminta Jackson. Namun tidak se-sering mereka yang hampir setiap hari akan duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Benar-benar aneh.

'Apa mungkin kakek belbohong coal Lelaki dewasa tidak belcedih?', batin Jackson.

"Kau habiskan saja Jack, supaya cepat tinggi", jawab Sehun asal. Irisnya masih menatap tajam ke kejauhan.

"Kau tahu kan tanpa makan roti lapis ia sudah diberkahi DNA untuk menjadi tinggi?", balas Jongin.

"Kita baru saja berhenti berdebat dan kau ingin melanjutkannya?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka mendengar orang berkata bodoh".

Seketika, kepala Sehun berputar. Mata melotot tajam kearah pria dewasa lain yang berjarak sekitar beberapa meter saja darinya.

"Oh, benar-benar. Kau memang seorang professor, tapi kau tetap saja ikan".

"Kau bilang aku apa Oh Sehun?", Jongin menggeram berbahaya, tubuhnya siap beranjak untuk menerjang Sehun.

"I K A…MMPP".

Dengusan kecil lolos dari bibir Jackson. Kedua tangannya tanpa ampun menjejalkan sisa roti lapis tadi pada mulut Sehun dan Jongin. Wajah kecilnya terlihat amat kesal, namun sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan kening berkerut. Benar-benar mengingatkan mereka akan Chanyeol.

"Kalian belicik cekali! Jack Jack tidak cuka!".

BRUKK

Pewaris tunggal Jetdale co itu selanjutnya bersedekap, dan menjatuhkan punggung pada pasir. Pipi merah gembul itu masih setia menggembung.

Tetapi, sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Jackson berhasil. Karena, sekarang dua pria dewasa yang tengah mengapit Jackson tampak terdiam. Mengunyah roti lapis isi selai kacang dan cokelat dengan pelan sembari bertanya-tanya lewat tatapan mata satu sama lain.

Mungkin jika diartikan, tatapan Jongin berarti 'Ada apa dengan anak ini?'.

Lalu tatapan Sehun menyiratkan 'Aku tidak tahu, dia aneh seperti ayahnya'.

Kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

BRUK

BRUK

Dua debuman kemudian terdengar, diikuti debu pasir yang mengepul disekitar mereka. Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul Jackson yang kini masih asik terbaring di atas pasir sembari matanya menelusuri biru langit diatas sana.

Detik berlalu dihiasi keheningan yang menenangkan. Ketiga mata terpejam, menikmati terpaan angin yang mengibarkan rambut dan membelai wajah.

Kalian tentu heran, apa yang membuat kedua pria dewasa itu benar-benar murung bukan?

 _Well,_ mereka memiliki alasan masing-masing. Tentu salah satunya adalah tentang kepergian Park Chanyeol kedalam luasnya samudera Pasifik. Namun ada hal lain yang mendadak merasuki benak.

Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja kejadian semalam membawanya ke belasan tahun lalu saat pertama ia bertemu pria asing di tengah Pasar. Pria yang ternyata seorang penguasa samudera. Seorang raja dari samudera terbesar di permukaan bumi. Sehun mengetahui fakta itu ketika ia menginjak usia 17. Ia membaca semua buku yang dapat ia temukan. Dan nyatanya fakta itu tak membuat sang CEO terkejut.

Meskipun saat itu Sehun masih kecil, logikanya sudah cukup bisa menangkap bahwa tiada manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan petir dari sela-sela jarinya. Membawanya pada sebuah keyakinan bahwa pria itu memang bukanlah manusia.

Manusia atau bukan, Sehun 'berhutang' amat besar pada Adriros. Siang itu, merubah seluruh hidup Sehun hingga saat ini. Ia bisa bersekolah, menempuh Pendidikan di tempat terbaik hingga diberikan kepercayaan besar memegang cabang Jetdale co di Korea Selatan. Ayahnya, bisa membeli sebuah kapal, dan terus berkembang hingga kini mempunyai perusahaan penyewaan kapal untuk para nelayan. Sedangkan sang ibu? Wanita itu berhasil sembuh. Dan menggunakan sebagian uang untuk belajar menjahit. Kini Sehun bisa melihat nama wanita paruh baya itu pada cover majalah fashion terbaik di Paris sebagai designer handal.

Singkat cerita, Adriros menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tnpa meminta apapun sebagai balasan.

Apapun, selain satu. Menjaga Chanyeol.

Oh, apakah aku lupa memberitahu kalian?

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat baik sejak SMA.

Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk Sehun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Memang, sejak di bangsung sekolah menengah bawah, ia sudah mengetahui siapa Park Chanyeol. Berterimakasih pada nama besar Park Yoochun, sang ayah yang kala itu sukses meluncurkan pesawat Jet pertamanya tanpa cacat.

Menelusuri silsilah keluarga Park adalah yang pertama ia lakukan. Cukup tercengang pada awalnya, karena Park Chanyeol memang terlahir menjadi seorang bangsawan. Sebuah buku mengatakan, kakek buyut dari kakek Chanyeol ̶ ayah Park Yoochun, adalah seorang Perdana Menteri pada jaman Kerajaan Joseon. Tak heran jika Chanyeol sangat berwibawa dan aura bangsawan itu melekat erat pada setiap inci tubuhnya. Darah bangsawan memang mengalir dalam darah sang chairman.

Saat itu, hal yang Sehun khawatirkan adalah 'bagaimana aku bisa mendekati orang ini?'.

Chanyeol tampak sulit untuk diraih. _Well,_ memang kala itu keluarga Sehun sudah termasuk keluarga kaya. Namun meraih Park Chanyeol masih cukup sulit baginya.

Tetapi, takdir seolah mengaitkan mereka semua secara bersamaan. Ia masuk di salah satu SMA terbaik di Seoul. Sekolah yang hanya diisi oleh mereka yang mampu mengeluarkan puluhan juta dalam setahun. Disanalah, ia bertemu Park Chanyeol. Saat itu, Sehun mendaftarkan diri menjadi salah satu anggota basket. Momen pertama yang akan ia ingat selamanya. Momen dimana ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kali.

Sebagai kapten, Chanyeol memiliki kewajiban untuk melihat apakah Sehun cukup layak masuk menjadi bagian dari tim. Persahabatan mereka dimulai disana.

Lama kelamaan, Sehun melakukan semuanya bukan karena hutang pada sang raja samudera. Melainkan karena Park Chanyeol sudah seperti kakaknya, dan ia wajib melakukan itu.

Tetapi kini, setelah sekian lama kekhawatiran menyergapnya bak singa di musim berburu. Bagaimana jika Park Chanyeol tidak seperti yang diharapkan sang raja? Apakah ia akan menyalahkan Sehun untuk itu? Meskipun bagian lain dalam benaknya meyakinkan bahwa Park Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pria yang luar biasa. Pria yang amat ia kagumi, panutannya, seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu ia inginkan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, sesuatu tampak sangat mengganggu Jongin.

Diawali ketika ia menemukan sebuah botol berisi ramuan berwarna biru yang amat familiar. Sebuah note kecil dengan tulisan tangan Park Chanyeol membawanya kedalam gua pikiran yang tak berujung.

'Gunakan dengan baik' adalah yang tertulis disana. Dan Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa maksud Chanyeol.

Hal pertama yang muncul dalam benak adalah 'apakah aku harus kembali?'

Kemudian hal lain muncul seperti 'apakah aku bahagia berada disini?' atau 'apakah Vriryn memang tempatku sesungguhnya?'.

Jongin tentu memberikan pertanyaan itu langsung pada dirinya sendiri, sial dirinya bahkan tak tahu jawaban dari kalimat itu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bahagia dan jika Vriryn adalah tempatnya. Memang belahan jiwanya ada disana. Di ratusan meter dari permukaan laut. Tetapi, Jongin tidak tahu apakah ia siap meninggalkan semua yang sudah ia bangun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, di atas daratan. Sejak dulu, Jongin mendambakan kehidupan dimana ia menciptakan semuanya sendiri. Dibawah sana, Jongin memiliki segala yang ia butuhkan. Istana megah, mahkota berkilau, dan tongkat yang menunjukkan segala kekuasaannya. Namun, bukan itu yang diinginkan Jongin.

Ia ingin membangun istananya sendiri, sebuah mansion megah di sebuah Kawasan elite kota Los Angeles. Ia ingin meraih mahkotanya sendiri. Bukan karena itu adalah hak lahir sebagai putera raja. Melainkan karena gelar Pendidikan tingginya di Harvard. Katakan Jongin naif, tapi kini ia sangat puas karena sudah bisa memiliki tongkatnya sendiri. Sebuah pengetahuan yang tak akan pernah lekang oleh sang waktu. Pengetahuan yang bisa membantu banyak orang dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang pantas.

Namun, di sisi lain ketika semua itu sudah ia raih, Jongin belum merasa bahagia. Tentu karena sosok oranye itu tak ada disini bersamanya. Karena setelah semua, ia tak tahu harus membagi semua itu dengan siapa. Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul. Tumbuh besar menjadi putera mahkota membuatnya pendiam dan tak banyak tingkah. Doktrin sang ayah bahwa seorang bangsawan harus menjaga sikap dan wibawa masih melekat di kepala.

Sehingga ketika anak-anak lain sibuk bersenang-senang di akhir minggu, Jongin asik dengan buku-bukunya. Ketika anak-anak lain berpesta merayakan kelulusan, Jongin sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk jenjang selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya, mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'anak Asia tampan yang sombong dan membosankan'. Sehingga kini ia bisa benar-benar yakin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah teman pertamanya. Teman yang memang ingin menjalin sebuah relasi dengan Jongin, bukan teman yang ada karena membutuhkan Jongin menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

"Jack Jack melindukan Daddy", bisik Jackson. Mengaburkan keheningan yang sejak tadi membelenggu ketiganya. Menyadarkan Sehun serta Jongin dari lamunan panjang.

" _Daddy_ sedang menyusul Baekhyun. Kita akan bermain bersama oke? Jack Jack, paman Sehun dan paman Jongin", itu adalah Sehun. Yang kini sudah tersenyum sembari mengacak surai anak kecil di sampingnya.

"Benar, bukankah paman sudah berjanji akan menjaga Jack Jack? Chanyeol akan segera kembali. Bersama Baekhyun".

Binar kebahagiaan itu seketika kembali menyinari manik bulat Jackson. Seketika ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dan melompat-lompat kecil. Kekehan gemas tak dapat lagi ditahan oleh dua pria tampan lainnya.

"Paman, apakah ini belalti Baekhyun akan menjadi Mommy?".

Hening kembali.

Jongin dan Sehun kembali saling menatap dengan bingung. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalin sebuah hubungan special. Tetapi apakah sampai kesana?

"Apakah Jack Jack menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi mommy?", ujar Jongin. Menarik si kecil kedalam pangkuannya.

Satu kedipan polos Jackson berikan, sebelum ia mengangguk senang.

"Ya! Mommy Eva mengatakan Baekhyun akan menjadi Mommy Jack Jack!".

"Eva?"

"Um! Mommy mengatakan itu di mimpi." Jackson terkikik kecil, sebelum melanjutkan. "Jack Jack halap cemoga daddy cepat kembali. Daddy beljanji tak akan pelgi lama".

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat dua pasang iris disana membola sempurna. Lidah Jongin dan Sehun seolah kelu. Tak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Namun dalam hati mereka, doa selalu terucap. Agar Park Chanyeol kembali, bahkan jika tidak bersama Baekhyun. Karena Jackson, membutuhkannya.

" _Daddy_ mu akan kembali Jack, ia terlalu Tangguh untuk mati dibawah sana", gumam Jongin akhirnya. Pelan agar Jackson tak dapat mendengar, namun cukup agar Sehun dapat menangkap apa kata sang professor.

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 _ **Vriryn, 2018**_

Bunyi terompet yang ditiup oleh penjaga terdepan mulai terdengar, menjadi tanda bahwa surya sudah mulai menyingsing diatas sana. Satu persatu warga Vriryn mulai terlihat. Berenang kesana kemari untuk memulai hari. Para Siren wanita beberapa sudah berkumpul, sesekali mereka akan melirik kearah istana dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Tentu.

Apalagi jika tidak sang Putera Mahkota yang semalam di kurung karena bermain-main di dunia 'terlarang'. Berita itu tersebar dengan cepat, bak angin di musim kemarau. Dari seorang saksi mata yang kala itu tengah menemani sang raja, dilanjutkan ke para siren pelayan dan semakin lama berita tersebut terbawa hingga keluar batas akhir istana utama Vriryn.

Singkatnya, seluruh siren di Vriryn sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, luka lama kembali mereka angkat ke permukaan. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana keturunan raja Adriros selalu saja mengacau, dengan bermain di dunia 'terlarang'. Nama Adriviane, kembali mereka ucapkan setelah sekian lama. Mereka menuduh sang pangeran menjadi tersangka yang meracuni otak si adik. Mengatakan bahwa memang lelaki itu bermasalah sejak awal.

Semua kalimat menyakitkan itu, nyatanya sudah sampai ke telinga sang ratu.

Para pelayan kira, ratu Avama masih belum memulai hari ketika mereka tengah membicarakan Aereviane dan Adriviane dengan serius. Tak sadar bahwa orang kedua di kerajaan itu sedang mendengarkan tiap kata menyakitkan yang terlontar.

Ratu Avama tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Hanya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ada disana, kemudian berlalu pergi. Tamparan telak yang cukup membuat para pelayan itu gemetar ketakutan.

Rasa sedih yang teramat membuat sang ratu tanpa berfikir berenang ke sayap barat istana, mengunjungi sang putera yang mungkin tengah menangis kini. Beberapa kali, siren paruh baya itu meremat tangannya sendiri. Kening mengkerut sedih mengingat bagaimana kedua puteranya harus menjadi korban dari keegoisan sang ayah.

Teringat jelas di memori Avama. Bagaimana Vriryn puluhan tahun lalu sebelum Adriros duduk di kursi tahta. Raja Adrariope, Ayah Adriros adalah seorang siren berwibawa yang penuh kasih. Berbeda dengan puteranya, kebencian tak membutakan sang raja. Setiap bulan purnama, para siren akan berpesta di permukaan atau sepanjang pesisir pantai. Bermain di dunia manusia bukan hal tabu bagi para bangsawan. Bahkan Adriarena, adik Adriros, pergi untuk melanjutkan hidup di dunia manusia. Setiap malam bulan purnama, puteri kerajaan Vriryn itu akan pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan seperti emas dan permata untuk keperluannya diatas sana.

Semua itu dianggap wajar, karena raja Adrariope percaya bahwa tiap makhluk bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Avama teringat jelas bagaimana mudahnya kehidupan mereka kala itu. Ia kira, Adriros akan menjadi raja yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Sayangnya, semua tidak berjalan seperti dugaan Avama. Adriros yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil, berubah sejak ia naik tahta. Pria tampan ramah yang sering mengunjungi dunia manusia itu berubah menjadi sosok raja dingin yang angkuh dan pemarah.

Hanya Aereviane, satu-satunya yang bisa meluluhkan hati sang raja. Oh, Avama tidak bodoh. Ia tahu, Adriros tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Hubungan mereka selamanya hanya sebatas sahabat, meskipun kini pernikahan telah mengikat keduanya. Satu-satunya siren yang benar-benar membuat Adriros jatuh cinta adalah Aereviane, putera bungsu sang raja.

Ia teringat hari dimana si biru lahir. Adriros adalah yang pertama merengkuh bayi berekor biru itu. Mata biru kecilnya sukses membuat setitik Mutiara putih bersih turun dari pelupuk sang raja.

" _Aereviane, puteraku",_ adalah kata pertama yang sang raja ucapkan.

Sejak saat itu, raja Adriros semakin keras dalam melatih Adriviane. Ia ingin sulungnya menjadi seekor siren kuat yang nanti bisa menjaga Vriryn serta sang adik. Berbeda dengan Adriviane, Avama bisa melihat bagaimana sang raja menjaga putera bungsunya. Memberikan segala yang diinginkannya, tidak mengizinkan Aereviane menyentuh benda tajam barang sedikitpun. Ia memperlakukan si bungsu bak seorang puteri, bukan seperti seorang pangeran. Karena itu, tak heran Aereviane tumbuh menjadi seekor siren yang amat cantik dan memukau. Benar-benar jauh dari rupa seorang pangeran pada umumnya.

Sampai hari itu tiba, ketika Adriviane menghilang dan tak kembali untuk selamanya. Kesedihan dan amarah menelan Adriros hidup-hidup. Membutakannya dengan kebencian pada dunia manusia. Avama tak pernah sekalipun melihat Mutiara hitam lolos dari mata Adriros. Kecuali kala hari menyedihkan tersebut terjadi. Sang raja menangisi nasib putera sulungnya, dan nasib Aereviane yang akhirnya harus menjadi pimpinan Vriryn. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Aereviane harus berada di garda depan ketika pertempuran terjadi. Ia tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, kenapa Adriros memilih Matthew untuk menjadi pendamping Aereviane. Ia menginginkan siren terkuat dan terhebat yang bisa menggantikan posisi si bungsu kala pertempuran terjadi. Sosok yang bisa menyembunyikan si biru di belakang punggungnya ketika hal buruk terjadi.

Namun, sang suami sudah mulai melewati batas. Kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan membuat ia lupa bahwa Aereviane berhak memutuskan jalan hidupnya. Ia sudah menerima gelar putera mahkota tanpa pilihan lain. Dan kini, si biru bahkan tak berhak memutuskan dengan siapa ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya?

Bagi Avama, semua ini sungguh tak adil.

Terlebih saat Aereviane sudah menemukan pelabuhan hatinya.

Benar, Avama mengetahui semuanya. Diam-diam, sang ratu mengikuti putera bungsunya menyelinap keluar dari istana. Ia kira, Baekhyun berusaha menemui siren dari kerajaan lain. Tetapi tidak.

Pria pilihan puteranya, adalah manusia.

Park Chanyeol, nama itu disimpan rapih dalam otak sang ratu.

Setiap hari, ketika tiada yang memperhatikan, Avama akan diam-diam ke permukaan mengawasi gerak-gerik manusia tinggi itu. _Well,_ ia akui Park Chanyeol memang tampan bahkan untuk kaum mereka. Ia terlihat seperti pria baik-baik, jelas dari bagaimana ia memperlakukan Aereviane dengan penuh cinta.

Hal lain yang Avama temukan adalah, pria itu sudah memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang merupakan cetakan sang ayah. Seperti versi mini dari Park Chanyeol. Anak kecil menggemaskan yang cerdas. Sungguh Avama tak keberatan jika menjadikan manusia kecil itu sebagai cucu.

Ia bahkan menimbang-nimbang untuk membuat _Elixir of The Blue Wave_ untuk Park Chanyeol dan anaknya. Namun, melakukan itu berarti melanggar aturan Adriros. Sang ratu tidak yakin apakah ia cukup berani menentang kekuasaan sang raja Samudera Pasifik.

Apapun, asalkan Aereviane bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya. Bahkan jika itu tak di Vriryn.

Jangan kira ia tak menyayangi Aereviane. Ia amat mencintai si bungsu. Rasa cintanya sebagai seorang ibu meminta Avama agar tak egois seperti yang sang suami lakukan. Lagipula, jika sejak awal Adriros memberikan izinnya. Tentu semua akan berjalan mudah.

Mungkin saja Adriviane akan sesekali mengunjungi mereka. Bukan pergi selamanya karena tahu ia tak akan lagi diterima oleh sang ayah.

Apa yang dilakukan Adriros pada Adriviane sudah cukup buruk. Avama tak ingin, rasa cinta sang raja pada puteranya adalah yang membuat mereka pergi dan tidak pernah kembali.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah tunduk padamu!", pekikan itu terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat sang ratu melonjak kaget. Tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Bahkan ayahmu sudah memberikan restunya! Kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang mulia".

Perlahan, sang ratu berenang mendekat. Bersembunyi di balik pilar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya siren berekor merah muda itu saat mendapati putera bungsunya berada di kungkungan siren berbadan gempal yang ia kenali sebagai Matthew, calon pasangan sang putera mahkota.

Lengan berotot itu tampak melingkari leher kurus Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Kedua tangan sang ratu reflek mengepal. Oh, andai Adriros melihat bahwa siren kepercayaannya tak lain hanyalah seorang bajingan.

"Lepas! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada ayah!", teriak Baekhyun lagi. Naas, akibat dari teriakan itu, bibir mungilnya dibungkam kasar dengan tangan lebar siren lainnya.

"Coba, apakah ia akan mendengarkanmu setelah yang kau lakukan?", Matthew terkekeh mengejek sebelum melanjutkan. "Besok kita akan menikah dan kau akan melahirkan anak-anakku. Kau akan menjadi milikku, Aereviane".

Bulu kuduk sang ratu meremang mendengar kalimat peringatan itu. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari sana dan menghabisi siren gempal yang kini tampak 'menyiksa' sang putera bungsu. Terlebih melihat bagaimana titik-titik Mutiara hitam sudah tersebar dan mengapung di sekitar mereka. Avama tidak akan membiarkan puteranya menangis karena makhluk tak beradab seperti Matthew.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, tunanganku. Besok ketika matahari terbit, kau akan menjadi milikku".

Dengan kasar, Matthew melepaskan kungkungannya. Mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun kembali ke 'penjaranya' dan beranjak pergi. Tak lupa memberikan seringaian yang amat menjijikkan di mata sang ratu.

Tangisan pilu kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar. Dan sang ratu tak perlu mencari tahu siapa dalang dari itu. Sejak Baekhyun di kurung disana, tak lepas suara tangisan itu terdengar. Namun, raja Adriros melarangnya mendekat. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Sang raja tak ingin isterinya melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari 'penjara' nya. _Well,_ meskipun mustahil. Karena memang hanya sang raja yang bisa mematahkan mantra tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati, ratu Avama berenang mendekat. Menatap prihatin pada sosok berekor biru yang kini menangis tersedu di ujung ruangan. Ratusan atau mungkin ribuan Mutiara hitam berserakan memenuhi lantai kamar sang putera mahkota. Dan jumlahnya masih terus bertambah karena kini tangisan si biru tak juga berhenti.

"Aereviane", panggil sang ratu pelan.

Pundak bergetar sang pangeran perlahan memutar. Menatap kearah siapapun yang memanggilnya dengan mata penuh genangan air mata.

"Ibu…", bisiknya. Suara kecil itu terdengar bergetar, menyakiti hati sang ratu.

"Maafkan ibu yang tak berguna ini, puteraku".

Baekhyun menggeleng, membiarkan kedua tangan kurus itu membelai surai birunya.

"Ayah bilang, ia amat menyayangiku dan tak ingin aku merasa sakit. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang menyakitiku, bu. Apakah ia benar menyayangiku?", ujar si biru di sela-sela isakan. Kepalanya tengah bersandar sempurna di pelukan sang ibu.

"Aereviane, kau tahu itu tidak benar… Ayahmu amat menyayangimu".

"Aku… tak bisa hidup seperti ini bu. Biarkan aku mati", bisik Baekhyun. "Lebih baik aku mati, daripada menghabiskan sisa hidupku seperti di neraka bersama Matthew".

Kalimat itu tampaknya menyentuh dasar terdalam hati sang ratu hingga membuat kedua tangan kurusnya bergetar. Aereviane adalah seorang anak yang kuat. Dia memang terlihat amat lemah diluar, namun didalam sana terdapat sebuah jiwa Tangguh. Melihat ia putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri hidup sungguh menyakiti hati Avama.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu Aereviane! Apakah kau ingin meninggalkan ibu hm? Kita pasti bisa melewati ini. Kau, pasti bisa".

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ayah inginkan. Namun aku tak akan pernah bisa memberikan diriku untuk pria yang tak pantas bu". Mata biru itu menatap dalam ke iris keunguan sang ibu. Menyalurkan semua perasaan sakit disana. "Ibu tahu kenapa Adriviane pergi? Karena ayah, melarangnya mencintai Kylei. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ayah lakukan padanya. Selama ini aku hidup berpura-pura berada di sisi ayah dengan kepercayaan bahwa ayah adalah alasan kenapa Adriviane pergi. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia pergi. Aku tak menyalahkannya, bu".

"Aereviane…"

"Ayah bilang aku adalah segalanya? Tetapi ia rela membiarkanku menikah dengan Matthew? Ia bahkan bukan bangsawan. Namun bukan itu alasannya. Perlakuannya, bukanlah perlakuan seperti siren yang beradab. Aku tak sangggup menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamanya bu".

"Ibu tahu, ibu tahu semuanya Aereviane. Karena itu, kau tak boleh pergi. Kau harus disini dan melawannya. Tunjukkan bahwa dirimu lebih baik darinya. Perjuangkan kebebasanmu, Aereviane. Perjuangkan cintamu… Park Chanyeol", kalimat itu diakhiri dengan bisikan. Yang sukses membuat kedua mata Baekhyun membola.

Bagaimana ibunya bisa mengetahui soal Park Chanyeol?

"B…bagaimana…"

"Ibu bisa mengetahui soal itu?", Ratu Avama terkikik pelan kemudian mengusap sayang pipi mulus putera bungsunya. "Ibu mengikutimu. Dan sungguh tak menyesal mengetahui bahwa pria yang dicintai oleh putera ibu sangatlah tampan".

Baekhyun menunduk pelan, semburat merah menghiasi pipi. Tidak, sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi.

"Aku dan Park Chanyeol tidak akan bersatu bu… Dunia kami sangat berbeda".

"Aereviane… Kau dengarkan ibu, karena aku akan mengatakannya sekali". Perlahan sang ratu memejamkan mata. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa satu-satunya jalan membantu Aereviane adalah memberitahu si biru mengenai batu yang selama ini bertengger di mahkotanya. Batu yang bisa merubah seluruh hidup si bungsu.

" _Heart of The Ocean_ bukanlah sekedar batu biasa. Mereka menyebutnya batu kehidupan. Karena benda kecil itu dapat memberimu kehidupan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan kekuatan cahaya yang dimiliki seorang raja, batu itu bisa membuat kaum kita berubah menjadi manusia. Beberapa tetua mengatakan, kau hanya akan berubah setiap bulan purnama. Namun tidak, batu itu jauh lebih hebat dari yang kita kira. Batu itu mampu membuatmu berubah menjadi manusia tepat ketika ekormu menyentuh daratan, merubahnya menjadi kaki. Juga mengembalikannya menjadi ekor, saat kakimu menyentuh air laut", dengan hati-hati tangan sang ratu terulur. Melepaskan mahkota sang putera dan meletakkannya pada telapak sempit Baekhyun.

"Kau, adalah satu-satunya selama 400 tahun yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya Aereviane. Alasan mengapa ayahmu menyembunyikan semua ini darimu".

Satu kedipan.

Dua kedipan.

Tiga kedipan.

Otak Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja kosong. Si biru tak yakin jika yang ia dengar bukanlah mimpi atau ilusi semata.

"A…apa yang harus kulakukan bu?".

"Kau ingat ini, Aereviane. Kau adalah puteraku. Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya untuk ibu. Ibu melakukan ini bukan karena ibu tak mencintaimu. Namun hanya ini satu-satunya jalan keluarmu", Ratu Avama menarik nafas dalam sebelum menatap tepat ke manik biru dihadapannya. "Untuk membuat batu ini berfungsi, kau harus melakukan sebuah ritual. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Callirei. Besok, sebelum matahari terbit, ayahmu akan menarik mantranya. Membuatmu keluar dari sini untuk melaksanakan upacara. Saat itulah waktunya kau pergi. Ibu akan meminta Callirei menunggumu. Kau harus mencarinya. Temukan dia, dan temukan hidupmu Aereviane".

"T…tapi bagaimana dengan Vriryn?", sekujur tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, memberikan dampak pada suaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah terbata.

"Kita akan memikirkan itu setelah ibu menyadarkan ayahmu".

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?".

Ratu Avama tersenyum hangat sembari mengelus sayang surai biru dan pipi sang putera. Membawa siren biru itu dalam dekapannya.

"Ibu akan berada disini, menantimu dan Adriviane mengunjungi ibu. Berdoa pada tuhan agar kalian tak melupakan ibu".

Sepatah kalimat itu sukses membuat isakan Baekhyun kembali. Ia tak percaya harus meninggalkan Vriryn seperti ini. Memang, bersatu dengan Chanyeol adalah yang ia inginkan. Namun keraguan menghampiri.

Apakah bersatu dengan Chanyeol sebanding dengan ia meninggalkan keluarganya?

Kemarin, ia membutuhkan sebuah jawaban dari masalah peliknya. Kini, ketika jawaban itu sudah didepan mata, Baekhyun meragu. Karena resiko atas tindakannya, amatlah besar. Baekhyun hanya ingin bersama dengan semua yang ia sayangi. Ia tak ingin memilih, Baekhyun ingin mereka semua bersatu bersama tanpa harus meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Namun di sisi lain ia juga tak punya jalan keluar lain dari pernikahan ini. Ia harus pergi.

"Ibu yakin, kau akan kembali. Lakukan ini, untuk dirimu Aereviane".

Dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar, Baekhyun mendongak. Melingkarkan lengan kurusnya untuk memeluk tubuh sang ibu dengan erat.

"Aku, akan kembali bersama Adriviane. Ini adalah sumpahku, bu".

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

 _ **The Blue Hole, Pacific Ocean 2018**_

Sepasang mata merah tampak bersinar ditengah gelapnya lautan. Dengan tajam, kedua benda itu bergerak kesana kemari untuk melihat ke sekitar. Sekitar sejam lalu, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan lubang biru yang dimaksud Jongin. Si tinggi mengingat bagaimana ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum berenang masuk kedalam sana.

Chanyeol adalah pria cerdas. Ia tahu bahwa Blue Hole seperti ini tak seharusnya dimasuki oleh manusia. Kedalaman yang tak tentu dan jumlah terowongan yang ada bisa membuat para penyelam tersesat hingga kehabisan oksigen. Terlebih, mereka tak benar-benar tahu hewan macam apa yang akan ditemui di bawah sana.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat. Kini, tubuhnya tak membutuhkan oksigen. Ia bisa bernafas dengan baik dibawah air. Ia bahkan bisa berbicara. Terbukti ketika ia mencoba menyapa seekor ikan paus dan dibalas dengan tundukan kepala sebagai tanda hormat. Chanyeol takjub, Jongin benar mereka menganggapnya sebagai seorang raja.

 _Blue Hole_ yang ia kira gelap, terlihat lebih terang seolah ratusan lampu terpasang disana hingga ia bisa melihat pergerakan hingga ke sudut. Kibasan ekornya bisa membawa Chanyeol ke bawah dengan cepat tak seperti kedua kaki manusia sang chairman. Kenyataan itu, membuat Chanyeol tanpa berfikir berenang masuk. Menembus gelapnya _Blue Hole._

Menemukan terowongan yang dimaksud Jongin tidak sesulit perkiraannya. Chanyeol bisa jelas melihat lambang sebuah kerajaan di batu terdepan terowongan. Lambang yang mungkin tak dapat ditemukan oleh mata manusia.

Gelap memang menyambut Chanyeol saat ia pertama melewati terowongan. Namun sekitar 30 meter kemudian, semua itu berganti menjadi keindahan. Ia kira, dunia bawah laut sangatlah gelap dan menyeramkan.

Tetapi menyaksikan semua ini dengan kedua matanya membuat Chanyeol percaya bahwa tidak semua di dunia sesuai dengan dugaan akal manusianya yang dangkal.

Semua berbeda dengan lautan lepas yang kosong, ketika sosok merah itu mulai memasuki perbatasan Vriryn. Ikan-ikan berwarna warni berenang disekitarnya. Tumbuhan laut yang tak pernah ia ketahui dan lihat sebelumnya tampak tersebar di sekitar. Membuat suasana berwarna.

Alih-alih terumbu karang membosankan, Chanyeol melihat bebatuan kokoh lengkap dengan pintu dan kaca. Seperti di atas sana. Hanya saja semuanya mengambang dan berenang dibawah sini.

Beberapa hewan seperti ikan menundukkan kepala dan menyapanya ketika Chanyeol lewat. Beberapa hewan lain yang asing tampak membicarakan betapa menawan dirinya. Mengira si merah adalah bangsawan dari samudera lain.

Semuanya terasa asing, namun familiar disaat bersamaan. Ilmuwan benar ketika mereka mengatakan, lautan lebih dalam dan luas dibanding yang manusia kira. Karena disini, Chanyeol melihat kehidupan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan bahkan didalam mimpi.

Ia melihat banyak spesies aneh yang tak pernah ditemukan oleh makhluk diatas sana. Ia melihat bagaimana kemampuan mereka membangun kehidupan yang tak kalah maju dengan kehidupan diatas sana. Memang, tiada alat elektronik dan teknologi seperti yang diciptakan manusia. Namun mereka, maju dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Pernahkah kalian membayangkan sekelompok ikan memiliki bebatuan yang mereka susun menjadi bentuk sebuah rumah, lengkap dengan cahaya, pintu, dan kaca?

Aku bertaruh tidak.

Mereka tak menggunakan listrik untuk menghasilkan cahaya. Namun Chanyeol menemukan sebuah tumbuhan berbentuk bunga tulip jika di dunia manusia. Berwarna-warni, dan tumbuhan tersebut bercahaya di kegelapan.

Tak masuk akal memang, namun semua menjadi masuk akal kini karena Chanyeol tahu dan melihat. Manusia menganggap sesuatu tak masuk akal karena memang belum pernah melihat hal itu terjadi, bukan?

Keindahan itu seolah tiada hentinya mengejutkan Chanyeol. Membuat sang _chairman_ teralihkan selama beberapa saat dari tujuan utamanya. Ia bahkan berenang tak tentu arah, mengikuti sampai mana keindahan ini akan berlanjut.

Namun, semakin lama ia berenang. Cahaya-cahaya itu mulai berkurang. Kawasan kehidupan semakin sedikit. Hingga ia tersesat di jurang. Di seberang sana Chanyeol kembali berhadapan dengan lautan lepas yang gelap.

Dengan hati-hati ekor merah itu mengibas menyebrangi jurang. Kilatan mata sang _chairman_ bak bola api ditengah kegelapan. Chanyeol melihat ke sekitar. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding melihat bangkai-bangkai dan sisa tulang ikan berserakan begitu saja sejauh mata memandang.

Ia yakin, wilayah ini bukanlah wilayah aman untuknya.

Namun rasa penasaran mendorong Chanyeol berenang lebih jauh kedalam sebuah gua gelap di kejauhan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk menanti didalam sana. Entah apa yang merasuki si tampan. Biasanya ia bukanlah tipe yang suka melakukan hal bodoh seperti membahayakan diri.

Tetapi kini, lihat bagaimana dengan percaya diri ekor merah itu memasuki gua dan menembus kegelapan ditemani cahaya api kecil di telapak tangan.

Bekas cetakan dan retakan yang sepertinya diakibatkan oleh gigi raksasa terlihat di dinding-dinding gua. Apapun yang hidup di tempat itu pastilah sosok mematikan.

"Sial! Lepas! Lepas!"

Geraman itu sempat membuat Chanyeol melonjak. Keningnya mengkerut saat menyadari lama-kelamaan suara itu berubah kesakitan. Keingintahuan menarik Chanyeol berenang lebih dalam untuk melihat sosok yang menunggu gua ini.

Chanyeol berbelok di sebuah terowongan tergelap, mengikuti suara geraman itu berasal.

Dan disana, sekitar 50 meter dihadapannya si tinggi melihat seekor Hiu terjebak pada sebuah batu besar yang menghimpit ekornya.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda.

Hiu itu berbeda dengan hiu yang biasa ia lihat di video atau di aquarium.

Hewan tersebut sangatlah besar. Mungkin 5 kali ukuran hiu yang biasa ia lihat. Gigi-gigi tajamnya seolah mampu menelan satu kapal pesiar dalam sekali lahapan.

Oh.

Saat itulah kesadaran menghampiri Chanyeol. Di sana, di hadapannya adalah spesies yang semua orang kira telah punah.

Nenek moyang langsung Hiu putih.

Manusia menyebutnya, Megalodon.

Beberapa kali, sang chairman menampar pipinya. Berusaha menyadarkan diri jika yang dilihatnya memang benar. Ini tak masuk akal. Bahkan semua yang dilihatnya sejak awal tak masuk akal.

Namun nyata.

Bertemu Baekhyun sejak awal adalah hal yang tak masuk akal.

Kedua kakinya berubah menjadi ekor merah berkilauan ini juga tak masuk akal.

Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan api, juga tak masuk akal.

Tetapi, semuanya benar terjadi.

Fakta itu seolah membuat sang _chairman_ kehilangan rasa takut hingga ia berenang mendekat.

Geraman rasa sakit yang dikeluarkan oleh hewan raksasa itu berubah marah saat menyadari sosok lain mendekatinya. Mata tajamnya seolah dapat menghunus Chanyeol dan membawa sang _chairman_ menuju ajal.

'Aku sudah berada sejauh ini. Terlambat untuk kembali', batin Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bangsawan laut? Menyerahkan dirimu untuk makan siangku?".

Hati Chanyeol tergelitik. Membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia sungguh tak mengira akan melihat hewan berbicara dengannya. Apalagi seekor megalodon yang kini tengah mengajaknya berkomunikasi.

"Kau terlihat sedang dalam masalah kawan", jawab Chanyeol enteng. Tubuh berototnya berenang lepas mengitari tubuh besar si hiu untuk melihat bagian ekornya yang tertimpa batu.

"Aku adalah pimpinan kawanan Hiu! Spesies terakhir yang ingin kau anggap kawan, Siren!", hardik hewan itu.

Bukannya bergidik ketakutan, Chanyeol malah terkekeh. Tiba-tiba saja film Finding Nemo kesukaan Jackson berputar diotak. Saat yang tak tepat sebenarnya. Tapi membantu.

"Kau harusnya bersikap baik pada spesies yang akan menyelamatkanmu, Meg".

Kekehan remeh itu lolos. Diikuti kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol mengepalkan satu tangannya. Dan begitu saja, api keluar dari kepalan tangan sang _Chairman_. Cukup besar mengenai batu tersebut.

Merasa kesal karena objek yang ia tuju tak kunjung musnah, Chanyeol membuka kepalan tangannya. Mengeluarkan api yang lebih besar, sebelum kembali menutup seperti gerakan meremat. Dan dalam sekejap, ledakan terjadi.

Batu itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Lagi-lagi si tampan terkejut melihat kekuatannya yang semakin lama dapat ia kendalikan dengan baik. Ia tak mengira akan beradaptasi dengan energi asing itu begitu cepat hingga dapat menghancurkan sebuah batu besar. Batu yang mampu memerangkap seekor megalodon raksasa.

"Kau! Kau hampir membunuhku siren!".

Chanyeol lupa, bahwa dengan ia meledakkan batu besar itu berarti ia meloloskan hewan raksasa tersebut dari kungkungan. Dan harusnya ia sadar, belum tentu si hewan purba akan berterimakasih dan bukan memakannya.

"Sial", gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menelanmu hidup-hidup! Tak peduli jika kau bangsawan atau tidak!".

Secepat kilat, tubuh besar hitam itu berbalik dan berenang cepat kearah Chanyeol. Untung saja, ia memiliki reflek bagus dan segera menghindar. Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari. Bunyi bedebum keras terdengar saat si megalodon menghantam dinding gua tanpa ampun.

"Kau tahu, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku menyelamatkan nyawamu", ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Aku tak memintamu menyelamatkanku, Siren!".

BUAG

Tubuh Chanyeol terpental hingga belasan meter dan punggungnya menabrak dinding gua akibat terkena kibasan ekor hewan raksasa itu. Ia meringis kecil merasakan tulang-tulangnya yang mungkin kini telah remuk.

"Baiklah, bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main", gumam sang _Chairman._ Geraman marah kemudian menyusul.

Mata merahnya berkilat tajam. Dengan susah payah ia bangkit dan berenang ketengah. Menanti hewan tak beradab yang kini tengah berenang sekuat tenaga kearahnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Sekuat tenaga ia membiarkan energi panas itu mengaliri tubuh.

Chanyeol tak menyadari bagaimana kini kedua iris merahnya tampak menyala terang. Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan seluruh kekuatannya membakar tubuh raksasa yang kini berenang bak lesatan misil.

"GRRRR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SIREN!".

Gigi-gigi Chanyeol menggertak. Ia terus saja mengontrol energi panas itu. Memang, Chanyeol tak melihat sedikitpun api keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun ia yakin, kekuatannya tengah bekerja. Terbukti, karena si raksasa yang awalnya berenang bak kesetanan kini berhenti dan mengantamkan tubuhnya tanpa henti akibat rasa panas yang membakarnya dari dalam.

Dengan berwibawa, sang Chairman berenang mendekat. Kepercayaan dirinya berada di puncak teratas karena kini dengan berani ia menunggangi kepala sang megalodon. Menekan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala dan membuat hewan itu terdiam akibat rasa sakit.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kau akan menuruti semua perintahku, atau mati hewan jahanam", geram Chanyeol.

Disaat bersamaan, sekitar lima megalodon yang ukurannya tak kalah besar tampak berenang mendekati mereka. Nampaknya suara pertarungan tadi cukup keras hingga yang lain dapat mendengar.

Dalam satu delikan mata, lima hewan itu terdiam di tempat. Merasakan panas luar biasa yang tiba-tiba membakar mereka. Geraman rasa sakit dan pasrah seketika memenuhi seluruh gua. Amat miris untuk disaksikan. Namun, Chanyeol bukanlah pihak yang memulai peperangan. Ia hanya berusaha berbuat baik.

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Kau dan semua kawananmu akan mengikutiku ke Vririyn. Kau akan mendampingiku jika peperangan terjadi. Mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, kau berada di bawah kekuasaanku".

Dan begitulah, setelah kalimat itu terucap dengan terbata si kepala kawanan menggumamkan nama Chanyeol dengan nada menyembah diikuti dengan kepalanya yang terjatuh diatas dasar gua. Sebuah tanpa menyerah.

"Kami, akan mengabdi padamu Park Chanyeol".

.

.

Enam benda raksasa tampak melesat membelah lautan lepas yang merupakan jalan utama menuju pusat kerasaan Vriryn. Sosok berekor merah terang tampak dengan tenang duduk diatas kepala si ketua kawanan. Ketujuh pasang mata itu tampak tajam, siap menyerang siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi sejak kawanan nenek moyang hiu itu resmi tunduk dibawah kekuasaan Chanyeol. Mereka secara otomatis menundukkan kepala bahkan setelah sang _Chairman_ menarik kembali kekuatannya. Mereka bilang, karnivora adalah jenis yang akan menerkammu saat kau membelakangi mereka.

Chanyeol membuktikan kesetiaan pengikut barunya dengan membelakangi mereka, berpura-pura mencari sebuah batu. Namun, berbeda dari dugaannya hewan-hewan itu masih diam ditempat. Tak menunjukkan gestur siaga siap menyerang.

Saat itulah Chanyeol tahu, untuk menaklukkan kawanan hewan buas dan merebut kesetiaan mereka bukan melalui perbuataan baik. Melainkan sebuah pembuktian bahwa kau mampu, memimpin mereka.

Sang kepala kawanan menjelaskan banyak hal ketika mereka melesat menuju Vriryn. Salah satunya adalah bahwa kawanan Hiu resmi merobek bendera putih tanda perdamaian dengan kerajaan sejak Adriros naik tahta.

Chanyeol tahu jelas kenapa itu terjadi. Adriros naik tahta dengan kebencian yang membelenggu. Semua bisa merasakan itu hingga satu persatu masalah muncul di permukaan. Membuat beberapa spesies berbalik melawan Vriryn.

"Yang mulia, seekor siren berekor oranye tengah berenang sekitar 100 meter didepan jalan kita. Ia adalah anggota Adriros. Aku bisa melihatnya", Chanyeol perlahan menyipitkan mata. Berusaha menfokuskan pandangan pada sosok yang dimaksud si ketua kawanan.

Benar saja. Seekor siren berekor merah dengan surai hitam tampak berenang panik menuju kearah berlawanan. Chanyeol dapat melihat tanda yang sama dengan lambang di depan terowongan tadi tercetak di lengan si oranye.

"Haruskah kita menghabisinya?".

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya Kreshor. Pelankan kecepatan".

Dan titah itu cukup jelas diterima sang kepala kawanan. Seketika, hewan raksasa itu memelankan tempo berenangnya. Hingga lama kelamaan mereka berhenti. Ditengah lautan lepas gelap yang kosong. Menanti siren oranye yang bisa jadi merupakan musuh mereka.

Lima menit berlalu ketika sosok yang mereka tunggu kini tepat berhenti dihadapan Kreshor, si ketua kawanan. Ketakutan jelas tergambar di wajah siren bersirip oranye itu. Sekujur tubuhnya bergidik melihat gigi-gigi besar para megalodon yang siap menyantapnya.

"Kalian… tak bisa melakukan apapun! Aku masih berada di dalam perbatasan Vriryn", ujar suara itu bergetar. Menimbulkan senyuman di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Mereka tidak akan memangsamu jika aku tak menyuruh", Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Tubuh mungil itu mengingatkannya akan sosok sang pujaan hati.

Perlahan, kepala bersurai hitam itu mendongak hati-hati kearah suara.

Matanya menyipit. Dan tatapan itu berubah dari bingung menjadi kaget.

"P…Park Chanyeol?", ujarnya tak yakin.

Chanyeol perlahan menggertakkan giginya dan berenang turun dari kepala Kreshor untuk mendekati si oranye.

"Darimana kau mengenalku?".

Hening.

Mata bulat itu berkedip bingung namun kemudian ia memekik senang sembari berenang semakin dekat.

"Oh Tuhan terimakasih atas bantuanmu!".

Kening Chanyeol menyatu. Tak memahami apa yang sedang dilakukan si oranye.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkanku dimana Aereviane dan kau akan selamat".

"Oh kau tak perlu mengancamku! Aku memang berencana mencarimu", decak Kyungsoo. "Aku Kylei, Teman Baekhyun. Ia membutuhkanmu".

Dan ketika itu Chanyeol tahu, bahwa siren dihadapannya adalah seorang teman.

"Apa yang terjadi?", kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di paras tampan Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah salah ketika hatinya berteriak sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa yang terjadi? Aku hampir saja mengira kau raja samudera Atlantik atau semacamnya karena hanya mereka yang beraliansi dengan para hiu".

"Ceritanya panjang. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?".

Kyungsoo tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan panik. Chanyeol dapat jelas melihat ketakutan tergambar di iris hitam si oranye.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kau dengarkan sendiri".

Perlahan tangan kurus itu terulur, menampakkan sebuah bintang laut emas yang berada di telapak tangan si oranye. Chanyeol tak perlu diberitahu dua kali apa maksudnya, dan langsung meraih makhluk kecil itu. Kemudian menempelkannya di belakang telinga.

" _Park Chanyeol yang menawan, Aku membawa pesan dari yang mulia untukmu.",_ suara kecil khas itu kembali ia dengar. Chanyeol memejam. Menanti pesan yang diam-diam amat takut untuk ia dengar.

 _"Chanyeolku, aku memberikan kalimat ini untukmu sebagai kenangan terakhir atas semua hal indah yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Maafkan aku karena pergi tanpa memberimu kesempatan untuk mejelaskan. Kini setelah semua terjadi, aku sadar bahwa tujuanmu tak lain adalah mempertemukanku dengan kakakku yang sudah lama pergi. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan pesan ini, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa ketika matahari esok terbit aku bukanlah Baekhyun yang kau kenal. Aku bukanlah milik diriku dan dirimu lagi. Untuk terakhir kali, izinkan aku mengatakan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Selamanya, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Ingatlah itu Chanyeol. Ingatlah kisah cinta kita. Ingatlah aku, makhluk laut yang mencintaimu tanpa syarat"._

Kedua tangan itu mengepal erat, menonjolkan urat-urat yang sebelumnya sudah terlihat jelas disana. Mata merah Chanyeol menatap tajam ke kosongnya lautan.

"Adriros, akan menikahkan Baekhyun dengan orang kepercayaannya", bisik Kyungsoo.

Geraman amarah lolos dari bibir si merah. Ia sudah siap membakar siapapun di hadapannya akibar emosi yang memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Anak-anak, bersiaplah. Kita akan mengacaukan Vriryn".

Enam hewan buas raksasa itu reflek menggeram dan melebarkan mulutnya siap menerkam saat sang pimpinan mengucapkan titah.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HAIIII Chap 11 updatee!**

 **Belum ada Chanbaek moment. Tapi bersabarlah yaa bersakit-sakit dahulu okee :')**

 **BTW makasih yaaaa buat kalian yang udah selalu setia menanti ff inii..**

 **maaf updatenya lamaa tapi aku selalu berusaha rutin 2 minggu sekalii hehe..**

 **Makasih juga review, fav, dan followed nyaa**

 **Jangan lupa review di chap ini juga yaa supaya aku tahu apa yg perlu diperbaiki dan respon kalian atas cerita inii..**

 **and last but not least,**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Semoga 2019 adalah tahun kita semuaa!**

 **Love,**

 **Kileela**


	13. Chapter 12

**Vriryn, 2018**

"Aereviane…".

Suara berat itu mengalun pelan, kesedihan terdengar jelas disana saat sepasang mata sang pemilik menatap pada sosok siren mungil yang kini tengah merangkul tubuhnya sendiri seperti bola.

Bola kecil yang menyedihkan.

Sosok itu diam tak bergerak. Bergelung semakin dalam, menyembunyikan tubuh dibalik ekor biru mengkilat. Mata terpejam, bekas linangan air mata dalam sebentuk butiran hitam tersebar di sekitar.

Mengenaskan, adalah satu kata yang amat pas menggambarkan si biru kala itu. Bahkan di mata sang ayah yang menjadi akibat dari terpuruknya sang putera. Ia tahu, kesalahan ada di pihaknya. Namun, sebagai seorang ayah, Adriros merasa bertanggung jawab atas satu-satunya putera yang masih ia miliki.

Ia sudah gagal dengan melepaskan Adriviane begitu saja, dan mengulang semua itu kedua kali adalah yang terakhir kali diinginkan sang penguasa lautan.

Memang, Matthew bukanlah seorang bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan mematikan seperti dirinya, atau bahkan Aereviane. Bagi beberapa raja, menikahkan putera mahkota dengan mereka yang berasal dari kalangan 'biasa' bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Bahkan mungkin memalukan.

Raja Adriros berbeda. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana Aereviane dapat hidup dengan baik dan aman. Baginya, sang bungsu adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi setelah semua yang dilalui Adriros di masa lalu. Memiliki Adriviane memang membuatnya bahagia, namun ketika Aereviane lahir rasa cinta itu tumbuh tepat saat mata biru sang raja mendarat pada sepasang manik biru mungil lain yang berada di gendongan.

Aereviane adalah kebanggaannya.

Mungkin di mata kalian, hal ini tentu tak adil bagi Adriviane. Tetapi percayalah, Adriros memperlakukan mereka sama. Hanya, Aereviane mendapat lebih banyak porsi kasih sayang dari yang seharusnya.

Hal ini tentunya menuntun sebagian dari para siren kepada sebuah kalimat

'Apakah sang raja sudah gila? Menikahkan putera kebanggaannya dengan seorang rendahan?'

Karena memang, Matthew hanyalah seekor siren biasa. Kekuatan dan tubuh besarnya dihasilkan dari kerja keras dan kehidupan yang kejam. Ia tak memiliki 'kilauan' bak bangsawan. Ia juga tak diberkahi pengetahuan dunia yang cukup untuk mendampingi Aereviane memimpin Vriryn.

Tetapi di mata sang raja, siren perkasa itu adalah calon yang tepat untuk si mungil yang amat ia sayangi. Matthew amat pandai berkelahi, sudah pasti ia bisa melindungi Aereviane dari segala bahaya. Selain itu, ia adalah siren baik hati yang bijaksana. Selalu hadir dalam pertemuan, selalu membantu sang raja dalam kesulitan. Ya, tiada yang tidak Matthew lakukan untuk sang raja. Siren itu, adalah yang terbaik untuk si biru.

Tak jarang para penasihat memperingatkannya bahwa Matthew bisa saja satu dari mereka yang berbuat baik untuk mendapatkan hati sang raja beserta tahta sebagai bonus. Tetapi sudah jelas, raja Adriros menampik semua itu dan tetap teguh pada keputusannya. Sepertinya, keyakinan itu juga yang membutakan Aereviane hingga ia terlihat amat menyedihkan saat tahu Matthew akan menjadi pasangannya.

Mungkin saat ini, Si putera mahkota belum dapat melihat ketulusan yang Matthew berikan padanya. Namun sang raja yakin suatu ketika, puteranya akan sadar dan berada di sisi yang sama dengan sang raja.

"Aereviane, ayah memanggilmu", ujar sang raja sekali lagi. Berusaha menarik perhatian bungsunya.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit. Jawaban tak kunjung bersambut.

Si biru masih tetap bergelung menyedihkan di ujung ruangan. Telinga seolah tuli bahkan ketika benda itu dapat mendengar jelas desah nafas seekor cumi yang berada di ratusan meter dari istana. Tubuhnya kaku bak patung yang tak mampu untuk sekedar menggerakkan jari. Jelas terlihat ia dengan sengaja mengabaikan kehadiran sang ayah.

"Ayah mengerti sungguh, kenapa kau mengabaikan ayah seperti ini. Tetapi Aereviane, suatu saat kau sendiri yang akan berterimakasih padaku".

Dengusan pelan lolos ketika kalimat terlewat percaya diri itu terdengar. Si biru terlihat amat tak tertarik dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sang ayah. Ia merasa kecewa pada sosok itu. Sosok yang ia kira bijaksana. Seorang pemimpin yang berusaha memahami semua keinginan rakyatnya. Seorang ayah yang tidak pernah sekalipun menolak keinginan sang putera.

Namun semua kepercayaan itu bak hancur berkeping-keping tepat di detik ketika sang penguasa lautan memutuskan untuk menikahkan si biru dengan siren yang tak ia kenal. Memaksa hingga tega mengurung sang putera dibawah kekuatannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun bahkan dalam mimpi terburuk sekalipun.

Rasa sayang dan kagum yang selama ini dirasakannya perlahan runtuh. Berganti dengan sakit hati dan kebencian terhadap sosok sang ayah. Berkali-kali ia bertanya pada siapapun penguasa langit diatas sana yang membuat takdirnya begitu menyedihkan.

'Apa salahku?'

'Apakah aku memiliki sebuah dosa dimasa lalu yang tak termaafkan hingga harus melalui semua ini?'

"Aereviane".

Suara berat itu terdengar lagi. Tampaknya sang raja masih berusaha untuk menarik perhatian sang putera.

Tak heran, sedikit keras kepala memang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

"Pergilah ayah", bisik si biru. Amat pelan bak hembusan angin di musim dingin.

"Setelah kau membuka suara, mengusir ayah adalah yang kau lakukan hm?".

Senyuman tipis terkembang, menghiasi paras menawan yang kini terlihat amat sedih. Si biru sengaja, ia tak akan menyembunyikan perasaan dan rasa sakitnya kali ini. Berharap setidaknya sang ayah akan melihat dan berubah pikiran.

"Kalaupun aku mengatakan hal lain, kau tetap akan menolaknya kan ayah?".

Sepertinya ucapan itu cukup menggerakkan hati sang penguasa lautan, hingga ia dengan perlahan berenang mendekati gelungan bola berwarna biru yang amat menyedihkan tersebut.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ketika pergerakan sang raja terdengar. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengepal erat. Menahan amarah dan rasa sakit yang membuncah. Semakin detik berlalu, semakin besar pula ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Hanya beberapa jam sebelum pernikahannya dilangsungkan.

Baekhyun mulai bertarung dengan waktu yang menolak untuk membantunya.

"Sadarlah Aereviane. Kau baru saja melanggar sebuah peraturan yang memiliki dampak amat besar untuk kerajaan kita. Kau adalah seorang putera mahkota, kau yang akan menggantikanku suatu saat nanti. Apakah menurutmu itu bijaksana? Membahayakan seluruh kerajaan hanya demi memuaskan ego mu?".

Baekhyun mendecih pelan kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Berbahaya untuk kerajaan? Atau dirimu, ayah? Lihatlah, orang yang membicarakan ego sedang dirinya dibutakan oleh hal yang sama".

Geraman marah kemudian terdengar. Amat pelan, namun cukup hingga bulu kuduk sang putera mahkota meremang.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi arogan seperti ini Aereviane! Bergaul dengan manusia ternyata membuatmu berubah! Kemana anak manis ku pergi? Kembalikan dia!"

"Lihatlah, ayah melewatkan inti percakapan kita. Ayah selalu saja membalikkan semua kesalahan pada tempat yang salah. Menyelamatkan diri dari rasa sakit itu dengan membencinya", perlahan Baekhyun menoleh. Mata birunya yang sarat akan emosi menghujam tepat ke sepasang biru lain yang juga menatapnya tajam. "Pria itu, adalah manusia terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Dia memberiku cinta. Bukan rasa sakit berkedok cinta seperti yang ayahku sendiri lakukan. Setiap malam, aku akan selalu bertanya-tanya pada siapapun penguasa langit diatas sana. Dimana dan kapan ketika semuanya berubah salah? Kemana perginya sosok ayah yang selama ini ku kagumi? Kembalikan dia, tuan, Karena ayahku tak akan pernah menyakiti ku seperti ini". Bisik Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan dia bulir Mutiara hitam jatuh menyentuh batu dibawah sana.

Sebuah tombak seolah menghunus tepat di ulu hati sang penguasa samudera. Kedua tangan berototnya bergetar sembari mengepal. Menahan amarah yang kini sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Sesuatu di dalam sana, membisikkan sesuatu bahwa apa yang dikatakan sang putera memang benar. Ia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Namun lagi-lagi egonya menang.

Aereviane, adalah anaknya. Sudah merupakan kewajiban si biru untuk menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Lagipula ia melakukan semua ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Adriros menginginkan yang terbaik untuk bungsu kesayangannya meskipun terlihat sedikit kejam.

"Sia-sia berbicara denganmu disaat seperti ini, Aereviane. Aku akan memberimu waktu berfikir. Namun sekarang, saatnya bersiap. Pernikahanmu akan berlangsung sebentar lagi". Dibarengi helaan nafas lelah, sang raja bangkit dari tempatnya dan berenang melewati pintu dan berbalik. Menatap ke punggung sempit itu untuk terakhir kali.

Perlahan, trisulanya terangkat. Mengeluarkan sinar biru terang sebelum sang raja mengayunkan benda tersebut di udara. Mengangkat sihir yang sejak semalam menjaga tempat tersebut.

"Ikutlah denganku, ayah akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu".

Si biru tetap tak bergeming dan masih berada di posisinya yang tak berubah entah sejak kapan.

"Aereviane, aku akan menunjukkan bahwa semua…"

"Yang Mulia!".

Sayangnya, kalimat itu tak sempat terselesaikan ketika seekor siren berekor hitam melesat cepat kearah sang raja. Ekspresi panik tergambar jelas di kedua matanya.

Kening Adriros mengernyit. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang pengawal berani menginterupsinya.

"Yang mulia, mohon ampuni hamba", siren itu membungkuk sebelum melanjutkan. "Kawanan megalodon baru saja melewati perbatasan Vriryn".

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?".

"Seekor siren memimpin mereka, yang mulia".

Raja Adriros menggeram marah, tangan sang raja menggenggam erat trisula seolah menyalurkan seluruh kekuatan pada benda itu, membuatnya bersinar biru terang siap menyerang.

"Siapa siren rendahan yang berani menyerang Vriryn? Tunjukkan padaku!".

"Sepertinya, bukan siren biasa yang mulia. Kami menduga ia berasal dari Atlantis, dan seorang penguasa. Seperti anda".

Kalimat itu cukup bagi sang raja hingga ia menggertakkan gigi dan melesat cepat melewati siren berekor hitam tersebut. Di kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan mengenai sosok yang berani menabuhkan genderang perang dengan Vriryn. Terlebih, sejauh ingatannya Atlantis memang tak pernah menjalin hubungan baik dengan Vriryn. Perbedaan kepercayaan dan adat mereka terlalu kentara. Namun hal tersebut tak cukup hingga mereka berani merobek bendera putih perdamaian secara mendadak.

Sang raja berenang bak kesetanan. Melewati pasukannya yang kini sedang bersiap karena ia sudah bisa mendengar keributan jelas terjadi diluar sana. Membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan.

Dan tak sadar jika kini sang putera mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar, menghampiri ratu Avama yang sudah menanti bersama seekor siren tua berekor putih.

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

Hal pertama yang Adriros kira akan ia lihat ketika keluar dari gerbang utama istana adalah kekacauan dan mayat tergeletak dimana-mana.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya penguasa samudera pasifik itu saat yang tertangkap oleh inderanya amat jauh dari ekspektasi. Tidak ada kerusakan, kekacauan dan mayat tergeletak dimana-mana.

Suasana bisa terbilang hening. Arus air pun terasa tenang. Tiada teriakan, pekikan panik dan tangisan. Hanya terdengar decak kagum serta gumamam samar di sekitar sang raja. Ia hampir saja berbalik untuk memberikan hukuman pada si pengawal, menuduhnya berbohong.

Karena mana mungkin keadaan bisa amat tenang jika sekawanan megalodon menyerang? Megalodon adalah makhluk terganas yang pernah ia temui. Bahkan kawanan hiu biasa akan tunduk pada mereka. Menjadi predator dengan posisi sama di segitiga kehidupan, membuat Siren dan megalodon seringkali bertarung. Merebutkan kekuasaan dan pengakuan atas siapa yang pantas berada di puncak rantai makanan.

Sehingga, amat mustahil jika sekawanan megalodon dapat tunduk pada seekor siren. Bahkan jika siren itu berasal dari samudera Atlantis. Karena ya, Atlantis hanya menjalin aliansi dengan para hiu. Menjadikan mereka budak dan prajurit. Bukan megalodon.

Mereka, terlalu kuat untuk ditaklukkan.

"Katakan apa maumu, Pria asing?".

Itu adalah suara Matthew, yang langsung menyadarkan sang raja dari lamunan.

Dengan cepat, Adriros memalingkan wajah. Berenang membelah kerumunan untuk menemukan Matthew dan siren tak beradab yang berani menantang kerajaannya.

Tetapi, sungguh yang diterima oleh indera pengelihatan sang raja ketika sudah berhasil membelah kerumunan, membuatnya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Disana, didepan enam ekor megalodon, mengapung seekor siren pria gagah dengan ekor merah berkilauan dan rambut yang sama merahnya. Kedua mata bak bara api itu menatap tajam kearah Matthew. Tatapan penuh kebencian.

Detik itu, sang raja tahu. Prajurit berekor hitam tadi tidak berbohong.

Siren itu bukanlah siren biasa. Ia pastilah memiliki darah bangsawan yang mengalir deras pada tubuhnya.

"Aku, ingin bertemu dengan penguasa kalian".

Suara berat sosok merah itu mendorong Adriros untuk berenang maju dan berhenti tepat dihadapan si asing. Jemarinya menggenggam erat trisula, siap menyerang kapanpun. Karena jika dilihat dari warna apa yang menghiasi ekor sang siren, tentu ia diberkahi kekuatan luar biasa.

Kekuatan api, yang tak banyak dimiliki oleh para siren. Siren berekor merah hampir tak pernah terlihat eksistensinya. Ia adalah yang kedua setelah penguasa Atlantis dua puluh tahun lalu. Sosok terakhir yang ingin Adriros temui di sisa hidupnya.

"Kau sedang berhadapan dengannya kini, anak muda. Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?".

Kilatan kaget sejurus kemudian menghiasi manik merah dihadapan Adriros. Namun hanya sesaat, sebelum berganti dengan rasa percaya diri dan amarah. Kini saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari sosok merah itu, Adriros menyadari kehadiran Kylei? Ya sosok oranye yang amat ia kenal sebagai sahabat sang putera. Berdiri tepat di belakang bagian kanan si merah, bak seekor abdi.

"Senang akhirnya berjumpa dengan anda, yang mulia. Saya, Park Chanyeol".

DEG

Sontak kedua mata beriris biru itu melebar, dan sang raja bahkan tak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Reflek genggaman pada trisula semakin erat. Entah itu karena amarah atau emosi lain yang tak dapat ia pahami.

Tentu saja ia mengenal nama itu.

Bahkan setelah puluhan tahun berlalu, Adriros akan tetap menyimpan nama itu di buku hatinya yang terdalam.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ragu menyusup. Dua puluh tiga tahun lalu saat ia terakhir melihat sosok bernama Park Chanyeol adalah anak adam kecil yang bahkan belum tegap berjalan. Berambut hitam lebat, dengan telinga mencuat yang lucu. Mata cokelatnya adalah yang selalu ia ingat.

Mata yang amat identic dengan milik wanita yang ia cintai, bahkan setelah waktu berlalu.

"Mustahil…"

Suara itu berupa bisikan, yang tentu saja dapat diterima jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol.

"Ibuku, menyampaikan maafnya begitupun ayahku. Anda tak tahu apa yang pria tua malang itu lalui setelah kesalahpahaman antara kalian terjadi".

Mendengar kedua sosok itu disebut, tiba-tiba saja membuat sang raja sadar. Sesuatu yang ia pendam rapat selama bertahun-tahun itu kembali. Mendadak, rasa sakit membawa penguasa samudera pasifik itu terlempar ke masa lalu. Masa yang hingga kini dapat membuat setitik Mutiara hitam lolos dari pelupuk.

"Ayahmu? Park Yoochun? Atau yang lebih kukenal dengan Corrarian. Tak heran kau mendapat warna merah yang sama. Bodohnya aku sempat tak yakin jika kau memang Park Chanyeol".

Kernyitan timbul pada kening tampan sang chairman. Di benaknya kini tengah bertanya-tanya apa maksud sang raja. Semua hal bawah laut ini sesungguhnya cukup membingungkan Chanyeol.

Ia kira, dirinya akan berhadapan dengan sesosok siren tua berjenggot yang terlihat licik. Namun yang ia lihat justru seekor siren gagah yang cukup menawan. Jawaban yang cukup kenapa sang kekasih terlihat amat sempurna. Gen itu jelas diturunkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sempat merasa terintimidasi oleh sang raja. Mata birunya mengingatkan Chanyeol akan Baekhyun. Hanya kedua iris itu terlihat lebih tegas dan penuh amarah.

Adriros perlahan terkekeh. Menertawakan ekspresi bingung yang menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Menggantikan segala kepercayaan diri yang sebelumnya ada disana.

"Baiklah, sepertinya orang tuamu terlalu banyak berbohong dan dengan berani mengirimkan puteranya kemari. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab".

Chanyeol membiarkan komentar tajam itu lewat begitu saja, ia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Adriros selanjutnya. Dan sang raja dapat menangkap itu, hingga ia berenang mengelilingi Chanyeol sembari melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ayahmu, Putera Mahkota kebanggaan Atlantis, Pangeran Corrarian. Siren berekor merah, berambut merah bermata merah yang mereka sebut sebagai sang naga. Ia menyemburkan api melalui tubuhnya. Membunuh siapapun yang ia inginkan hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Pria mengagumkan yang dikenal oleh tiap makhluk laut bahkan diluar Atlantis. Pria itu adalah sahabatku, dulunya", Adriros kembali terkekeh meremehkan sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Jangan kaget, sudah menjadi kebiasaan warga Atlantis untuk bermain-main di dunia manusia. Bahkan, bergaul dengan mereka. Vegetarian mereka menyebutnya. Menolak menyantap daging manusia dan berteman dengan mangsa. Kakek buyut dari kakekmu, adalah raja Atlantis yang juga pernah berkuasa di dunia kalian para manusia. Ia membagi waktunya dan hanya akan kembali ke lautan saat bulan purnama. Lucu, menurut ayahmu kebiasaan itu sangatlah tak lazim. Corrarian menentang semua itu pada awalnya. Tentu saja, kami adalah sahabat baik saat itu. Ia akan menceritakan segalanya padaku. Kami berdua menanggung beban yang sama sebagai putera mahkota, tak heran jika aku dan Corrarian menjadi amat dekat. Setidaknya sampai ibumu hadir. Sosok sahabat yang menertawakanku karena jatuh cinta pada manusia, berbalik merebut manusia itu dariku. Memberikan jutaan kebohongan pada ibumu. Ya, ia mendapat nilai lebih karena tidak memaksan Tiffany menjadi siren".

Kini, sang raja lautan sudah berhenti tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Kedua mata biru itu menatap tajam sepasang lain yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Corrarian sudah memiliki segalanya baik di dunia manusia maupun dunia kami. Zaman berubah, monarki tak lagi Berjaya. Namun tampaknya hal itu bukan masalah. Raja Corramare, kakekmu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa menjadi raja Atlantis berarti mewarisi seluruh kekayaan mereka di dunia manusia. Jetdale co. Sayangnya, kakekmu melahirkan dua putera. Sungguh pria tua yang bijaksana. Ia memberikan pilihan pada mereka berdua. Mengurangi beban yang raja Corramare tanggung sebagai anak tunggal. Awalnya, semua sudah diputuskan. Ayahmu akan memimpin Atlantis dan pangeran Corrariane, pamanmu, memimpin Jetdale co. Namun tentu saja, ayahmu berubah pikiran. Ia memilih Jetdale co dan melepaskan Atlantis demi ibumu".

"A…aku tidak mengerti… Bagaimana bisa, ayahku…"

"Dan satu lagi, anak muda. Ayahmu tidak makan ikan bukan karena merasa bersalah padaku. Tetapi ia menolak memakan ikan karena warga Atlantis berkomitmen untuk tidak memakan bangsa mereka sendiri".

Semuanya masuk akal kini. Semua pertanyaannya terjawab.

Ayahnya memang terlihat aneh jika Chanyeol ingat. Pria itu amat menyukai laut, bahkan ia akan beberapa kali menghilang saat bulan purnama. Memang, tidak sesering itu. Namun cukup mencurigakan. Chanyeol juga teringat bagaimana sang ayah sering kali menatap kearah aquarium raksasa di ruang kerjanya selama berjam-jam. Seolah tengah berkomunikasi dengan ikan-ikan disana.

Ia kira, sang ayah hanya menyukai air dan lautan. Namun alasannya lebih dari itu. Kini semua terlihat masuk akal. Kenapa Adriros amat membenci mereka.

Ayahnya adalah sahabat sang raja. Pengkhianatan terasa jutaan kali lebih sakit ketika itu datang dari orang terdekatmu.

Perlahan Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

Tidak.

Ia tak seharusnya terpengaruh dengan semua itu.

Ketika sang chairman memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam air, ia sudah berjanji akan menemui Adriros sebagai Park Chanyeol. Seorang manusia yang amat mencintai Baekhyun dan berjanji akan menjaga si biru selamanya. Ia akan menemui Adriros tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu sang raja dengan kedua orang tuanya. Terlepas seperti apapun kebenaran dari cerita itu.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas selama beberapa kali, akhirnya kelopak itu terbuka.

Menunjukkan sepasang manik merah menyala dengan segala kepercayaan diri yang sempat hilang tadi.

Chanyeol berenang mendekat, tak melepaskan tatapan dari sepasang biru milik sang raja lautan. Ia mengabaikan beberapa prajurit yang kini sudah berbaris siaga dibelakang sang raja dengan tombak mengacung tinggi kearahnya.

Tanda peringatan.

"Satu hal yang anda salah adalah mengenai kedatanganku, yang mulia. Saya kemari, sebagai Park Chanyeol. Seorang pria yang akan menjemput siren yang amat ia cintai. Sosok biru yang selamanya tak akan ia lepaskan. Persetan dengan masa lalu anda dengan kedua orang tuaku. Setiap makhluk memiliki cerita mereka sendiri. Aku kemari, bukan untuk menelusuri dan memperbaiki cerita kalian". Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya ia bawa berenang semakin mendekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari sang raja.

"Aku kemari, untuk menuliskan ceritaku sendiri bersama Aereviane. Dan bersumpah akan memusnahkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalan kami bahkan jika itu anda sekalipun".

Pekikan kaget terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Hingga kemudian menuju sebuah sunyi yang terasa amat mencekam. Semua mata tertuju pada dua siren tampan berbeda usia yang masih setia berperang tatapan. Aura dominan menguar jelas dari keduanya.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, bahkan bergerak. Karena kapanpun, perkelahian akan segera terjadi.

"Berani sekali kau menantang penguasa samudera pasifik, manusia! Langkahi mayatku sebelum kau mendekati sang raja!".

Suara Matthew menjad yang pertama memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

Chanyeol mendecih pelan sebelum memalingkan wajah. Berenang mundur untuk menjauhi mata tombak yang sempat berada di depan mata.

"Aku, adalah pasangan Aereviane yang sesungguhnya. Makhluk rendahan sepertimu tak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengannya". Geram Matthew.

Tangan besar itu mengayun, menyerang Chanyeol dengan tombaknya.

Dan mata benda tajam itu sukses mengenai lengan berotot Chanyeol yang sedang tak siaga. Menimbulkan sobekan yang cukup besar hingga darah merembes keluar dari sana.

Geraman bahaya dan amarah sontak terdengar dari keenam makhluk raksasa dibelakang sana ketika mengetahui bahwa _Alpha_ nya terluka.

"Aereviane, akan menikahi Matthew. Siren terkuat di seluruh Vriryn. Ia sudah terlatih menggunakan ekor dan kekuatannya di dalam air. Hal yang tak dimiliki oleh manusia sepertimu. Kau tak akan memiliki kesempatan, anak muda". Suara Adriros terdengar meremehkan sembari pria itu berenang menyingkir. Memberikan tempatnya untuk Matthew.

Kreshor berenang mendekat. Menukikkan moncong tajammnya kearah Matthew. Bentuk aba-aba bagi megalodon lain bahwa siren gempal itu adalah target mereka.

"Tenanglah Kreshor", ujar Chanyeol. Satu lengannya terangkat, menyentuh bagian samping kepala sang megalodon. "Jika dia adalah penghalang antara aku dan Baekhyun. Maka aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri". Ucapan itu cukup, karena setelahnya Kreshor tetap diam ditempat, namun tetap mengunci Matthew sebagai target.

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi. Kedua tangan mengepal dan dengan tajam menatap kearah Matthew. Semua bersorak ketika siren kebanggaan sang raja berteriak dan mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Chanyeol sembari melesat mendekati si ekor merah. Siap menghunuskan benda itu tepat di dada kapanpun ia mau.

Semua tahu, Matthew tak terkalahkan dalam bertarung. Mereka yakin Chanyeol tak memiliki kesempatan. Terlebih ketika siren merah itu hanya diam di tempat tanpa melakukan apapun.

Setidaknya itu yang mereka kira.

Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun.

Namun mereka sadar, Chanyeol tengah melakukan sesuatu ketika perlahan kecepatan Matthew berkurang dan semakin melambat. Siren bertubuh gempal itu bergetar dan menggeliat ditempatnya. Kedua mata merah, kulit pucatnya memerah, seolah rasa panas tengah membakar Matthew dari dalam.

Saat itulah mereka menyadari, kedua mata Chanyeol bersinar menyeramkan. Persis seperti seorang raja yang tengah mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Sang chairman tak melepaskan sosok besar menyedihkan itu dari tatapan tajamnya. Ia mengibaskan ekornya untuk berenang mendekat. Dan semakin dekat Chanyeol, semakin menyiksa pula rasa panas yang menjalari sekujur tubuh Matthew.

Teriakan kaget dan pekikan terdengar bersamaan suara denting mata tombak yang bersentuhan dengan batu dibawah sana. Matthew yang tadinya berenang gagah kini bergelung bak ulat ditaburi garam. Menggeliat kesakitan dan suara geramannya terdengar amat menyedihkan.

"Lagi-lagi, anda melewatkan inti dari sebuah permasalahan yang mulia. Keturunan seorang raja, tidak membutuhkan ekor dan tombak untuk bertarung. Aku heran, bagaimana seorang raja seperti anda melewatkan hal penting seperti ini?". Senyuman remeh terkembang di bibir Chanyeol.

Telapak tangannya terbuka, membuat teriakan Matthew terdengar semakin kencang. Asap terlihat mengepul keluar dari tubuh berotot itu.

"Manusia lemah ini, memiliki darah seorang raja Atlantis dan ia dapat membakar tubuh juara kebanggaan anda dari dalam".

Saat telapak tangan terbuka itu kembali menutup, saat itulah tubuh Matthew jatuh tergeletak tak bergerak diatas batu, Bak seekor ikan kecil yang baru saja diremukkan didalam belenggu telapak tangan lebar seorang penguasa.

"KAU!", raja Adriros berteriak menyeramkan. Seketika trisulanya mengeluarkan sinar biru. Diatas sana, badai hebat terjadi. Menggelegar memecah langit.

Dengan amarah yang meletup-letup, sang penguasa lautan mengacungkan benda tajam itu kearah Chanyeol. Sejurus kemudian, sinar biru menyerupai petir melesat keluar dari ujung tertinggi benda berkepala tiga itu. Menghantam tepat di tubuh Chanyeol, membuat si merah terpental kebelakang dan teriakan kesakitan terdengar.

Melihat itu, Kreshor menggeram marah dan siap menyerang. Namun ia tahu lebih dari siapapun, peperangan antara dua penguasa tidak berhak dicampuri oleh siapapun. Ini adalah pertarungan antara dua raja, pertarungan untuk memutuskan siapa yang terhebat.

Sehingga, sebesar apapun instingnya untuk menyerang. Hiu prasejarah itu tetap diam ditempat sembari mengaum. Membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan.

"Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku? Sungguh memalukan! Seorang manusia, anak seorang pengkhianat berani menantangku?".

Seolah posisinya dibalik, kini raja Adriros berenang mendekati Chanyeol yang menggeram kesakitan sembari menunduk. Trisula itu tetap teracung dan cahaya biru masih melingkupi si merah.

"Kau, tidak memiliki apapun untuk memiliki puteraku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah itu mengalir di keluarga kalian? Merebut kebahagiaan orang lain, maksudku". Raja Adriros terkekeh.

"S…setidaknya… k…kami tak menyimpan dendam", ujar Chanyeol tersendat. Perlahan ia terbatuk, memuncratkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu. Tetapi kembalilah dan jangan pernah masuk kedalam hidup kami lagi, Park Chanyeol. Kau hanya perlu memohon ampun".

Semua mata menatap tegang kearah dua siren berbeda warna tersebut. Menantikan kekalahan si merah karena terlihat jelas bahwa sosok itu tak lagi berkutik dibawah kendali raja Adriros.

Erangan dan geram kesakitan Chanyeol membuat sang penguasa laut semakin tersenyum mengejek. Rasa dendamnya atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Matthew membuat siren paruh baya itu semakin gencar melucuti si merah.

"Menyerahlah. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup"

GREP.

Telapak tangan lebar dengan semburat sirip merah itu dengan kuat menggenggam batang bagian bawah trisula. Kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, menatap tajak kearah mata biru Adriros. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh berotot Chanyeol bangkit dengan tangan gemetar.

Amarah tampak merasuki sang chairman hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"K…kau, terlalu angkuh yang mulia", kekeh Chanyeol.

Mata merah itu mulai menyala, bersamaan dengan genggaman pada trisula yang semakin mengerat. Hal itu berdampak pada tubuh Raja Adriros yang sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Tak percaya dengan energi panas yang tiba-tiba menjalar melalui trisula dan masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Aku berenang kemari berharap bahwa raja yang kutemui adalah seseorang yang baik dan bijaksana. Seseorang yang akan mendengarkanku", Suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar bergetar. Perlahan, sinar merah merambat keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Namun aku salah, kebencian membutakannya. Kebencian yang tanpa ia sadari mebuat orang-orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya. Adriviane, anda tak tahu betapa ia menyayangi ayahnya. Namun anda membuatnya pergi", Sinar merah itu mulai bergerak naik, menggantikan sinar biru yang sejak tadi menghiasi benda panjang berkepala tiga itu.

"Aku kemari, berusaha memberitahumu bahwa yang Aereviane butuhkan adalah rasa bebas dan cinta. Jika kau tak begitu buta dengan dendam dan egomu, kau tentu akan melihat bahwa tujuanku kemari bukanlah merebut Aereviane darimu. Melainkan meminta restumu untuk menjaga Aereviane".

Mata biru sang raja bergerak-gerak panik saat menyadari sinar merah semakin merambat naik, menghiasi separuh dari trisulanya.

Setiap siren dan makhluk laut yang ada disana tahu, apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sebuah trisula adalah symbol kekuasaan seorang raja. Benda berbahan emas murni itu akan menjadi media penyalur kekuatan sang raja. Sinar yang memancar keluar tergantung dari 'warna' kekuatan penguasa yang memilikinya. Trisula itu memancarkan warna biru, karena kekuatan petir raja Adriros berwarna biru, seperti ekor dan surainya. Dan jika kini sinar biru itu perlahan digantikan oleh sinar merah, sesuatu yang besar tengah terjadi.

Sang trisula menangkap energi yang lebih besar, membuatnya memalingkan kesetiaan pada energi berwarna merah milik Park Chanyeol. Dan saat benda itu berubah sepenuhnya menjadi warna merah, Vriryn tak lagi dibawah kepemimpinan Raja Adriros.

Dalam prosesi pengangkatan raja baru, hal ini adalah sesuatu yang sacral dan wajar dilakukan. Sang raja yang akan lengser biasanya menyerahkan trisula kepada puteranya. Membiarkan energi sang putera melahap energinya sehingga benda itu bisa jatuh ke tangan sang raja baru.

Namun itu hal biasa, karena semua tahu sang raja melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Menurunkan kadar kekuatannya agar sang putera dapat sepenuhnya menjalin koneksi dengan benda tersebut.

Berbeda di medan duel seperti ini. Ia yang dapat merebut kesetiaan trisula, adalah ia yang terkuat. Karena saat itulah, kekuatan sejati seorang raja tengah diadu.

"Aku bukanlah orang sepertimu yang akan mengurung orang yang ia cintai untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika saja kau lebih teliti kau akan yakin bahwa aku tidak akan melarang Aereviane berkunjung ke Vriryn untuk menemui ayahnya yang amat dipenuhi kebencian".

"Aku bisa saja, melakukannya. Memisahkan Aereviane darimu. Aku mengetahui semuanya tentang batu itu. Heart of The Ocean", geram Chanyeol.

Sinar merah kini sudah mencapai lengkungan yang menuju ke tiga kepala trisula. Cahaya biru yang sejak tadi berpendar-pendar kuat kini meredup, digantikan dengan cahaya merah terang yang amat indah. Pekikan dan gumaman terdengar dimana-mana. Sedikit lagi, raja mereka akan jatuh dan siren merah asing itu akan menggantikan tempatnya.

Adriros perlahan memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Ia tahu, dirinya sudah ditaklukkan.

"Tetapi disitulah perbedaan kita. Aku bukanlah dirimu yang buta akan rasa sakit dan egois, yang mulia".

SREET

BRUK

Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol melepaskan benda emas itu dengan cara menghempaskannya begitu saja. Membuat tubuh raja Adriros terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak sebuah batu hingga debuman keras terdengar.

Dentingan suara trisula menggema. Benda berkepala tiga itu terlepas dari genggaman raja Adriros bersamaan dengan cahaya merah yang mulai surut. Kembali digantikan oleh warna biru miliknya.

Raja Adriros membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja sembari terengah akibat energi panas luar biasa yang baru saja mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu atau mempermalukanmu. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah ayah dari lelaki yang amat kucintai. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, karena itu akan menyakitinya". Ujar Chanyeol.

Raja Adriros masih tak bergeming di tempat. Telalu lemah untuk berkata-kata atau bahkan merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

Yang jelas, siren paruh baya itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah kalah dan Park Chanyeol baru saja menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu dan kematian.

"Chanyeol… Aku menemukan Baekhyun", bisik seekor siren oranye yang tanpa disadari semua makhluk disana, sejak tadi menyelinap untuk mencari keberadaan si biru.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan untuk terakhir kali menatap kearah sang raja yang ternyata sudah membuka mata.

Sorot bitu itu tak terbaca. Namun Chanyeol tahu siren itu tak akan menjadi penghalang lagi untuknya.

Dan semua itu terbukti.

Karena Adriros tak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Chanyeol saat si ekor merah berenang pergi untuk menemui sang putera. Diikuti Kyungsoo dan keenam megalodon yang tengah menertawakannya.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

"Chanyeol!".

Detik itu, saat suara bak dentingan lonceng kecil milik Baekhyun terdengar, Chanyeol merasa dunianya kembali. Siren biru tersebut terlihat persis seperti terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu.

Wajahnya masih mempesona. Hanya saja lingkaran hitam sedikit menghiasibagian bawah mata si biru. Namun hal itu tentu tak mengurangi sedikitpun kadar keindahan Baekhyun. Ekor biru masih berkilauan bak safir, dan helaian surai nya tetap selembut sejak terakhir Chanyeol menyentuh benda tersebut.

Waktu seolah melebur disekitar mereka saat Chanyeol melihat tubuh mungil sang kekasih berenang mendekat. Binar kebahagiaan terpancar nyata di dua pasang iris mereka. Chanyeol tak dapat menahan deguban jantung yang menggila ketika kedua lengan kurus Baekhyun melingkar pada leher kokoh sang chairman, dan menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam pangutan mesra.

Chanyeol tersenyum diantara pangutan mereka. Lengan kekar dengan erat merengkuh pinggang sempit Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangat yang amat mereka rindukan, meski baru beberapa hari saja berpisah. Ekor biru Baekhyun bergerak-gerak pelan, sebelum melingkar pada ekor merah Chanyeol yang ukurannya sedikit lebih panjang.

Tentu saja, si merah nampak bingung selama beberapa saat. Terlihat dari kerutan yang menghiasi kening tampan tersebut. Tetapi, kikikan pelan serta tarikan si biru pada leher kokoh Chanyeol membuat si merah kembali sadar dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sensasi ekor biru yang sejak tadi melilit dan bergesekan dengan ekor merahnya, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama. Membuat kedua ekor mereka saling melilit, sebuah reflek yang Chanyeol baru saja ketahui sebagai 'pelukan intim' seekor siren.

"Maafkan aku", adalah kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir si merah saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Si biru hanya menggeleng. Memberitahu pria nya bahwa semua bukan kesalahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersumpah tak akan lagi pergi seperti kemarin, membawa Chanyeol dalam masalah.

Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca.

Ia sudah mendengar semua dari Kyungsoo ketika si oranye berenang terburu menghampiri Baekhyun, tepat setelah ritual yang dilakukannya selesai. Ia teringat bagaimana dengan panik Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tengah berduel dengan raja Adriros. Dan tentu, Baekhyun tak percaya pada awalnya.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berada di sini?

Di Vriryn?

Ribuan meter dibawah laut?

Ia hanya tertawa, mengira Kyungsoo berbohong dan Adriros adalah dalangnya. Karena ya, tak dipungkiri Baekhyun sedikit kecewa dengan sahabatnya. Si biru tak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo tega melaporkan apa yang ia lakukan pada sang ayah. Kyungsoo paling tahu apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, dan sang pangeran sungguh tak percaya si oranye akan melakukan semua itu padanya.

Namun, detik ketika ia melihat Chanyeol. Berenang gagah dengan ekor merah dan rambut merahnya. Baekhyun serasa tak mampu bernafas selama beberapa detik. Tak ada kaki panjang dan surai hitam disana. Dan oh, tak pernah Baekhyun kira hari ini akan tiba.

Ia melihat sang kekasih berada disana, di tempat terakhir yang ia kira akan Chanyeol datangi. Dengan sosok yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

Tuhan pastilah sangat menyayangi si biru.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk. Hatinya membuncah penuh rasa bahagia dan lega disaat bersamaan. Si biru bahkan tak peduli dengan bagaimana nasib sang ayah sekarang. Karena jelas, jika dua siren berduel, satu yang berhasil selamat adalah pemenangnya. Kehadiran Chanyeol disini tentu memberikan sebuah jawaban gamblang atas situasi tersebut.

Namun belum sempat setetes air mata meluncur, Chanyeol kembali membawa bibir mungil itu kedalam belenggu bibirnya. Melumat dan mengecap rasa manis dari benda kenyal yang amat ia rindukan. Tanpa peduli jika di sekitar mereka, sang ratu tengah menangkup bibir menahan isakan haru sedang Kyungsoo dan satu siren tua lain tersenyum lega.

"Baby, mungkin aku belum pernah sempat mengatakan ini padamu. Tetapi, aku akan mengatakannya sekarantg", Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terulur. Mengusap sayang pipi mulus si biru sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku, sangat mencintaimu".

"Bodoh, kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini untuk mengatakannya", isakan itu keluar. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak surai Baekhyun gemas. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol".

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, sudah beberapa kali aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku yakin, kau adalah sosok yang tepat untuknya, terlepas dari segala perbedaan kalian. Jika Aereviane mengikutimu keatas sana, apakah kau bersedia menjaganya dan tak melepasnya?".

Senyuman tampan menghiasi wajah Chanyeol ketika tangan kurus sang ratu Vriryn mengusap sayang pipinya. Mata merah muda tersebut menampakkan sebuah emosi yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai haru dan bahagia.

Si merah tak menunda sebuah anggukan mantap sembari kristal merah itu balas menatap sepasang lain milik sang ratu. Berusaha meyakinkan siren paruh baya tersebut dari sana. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa lega. Ratu Avama sangat berbeda dengan raja Adriros. Ia kira, setelah melawan Adriros si merah masih harus berhadapan dengan ibu dari kekasihnya.

Mengatahui bahwa sosok tersebut adalah ia yang baik hati dan penyayangf cukup membawa kebahagiaan menyusup dalam hati Chanyeol. Sang chairman semakin tak sabar menanti kemana cerita mereka berdua akan menuju.

"Saya bersumpah akan menjaga Aereviane, yang mulia".

Dan itu cukup bagi sang ratu.

Untuk terakhir kali ia membawa si merah dalam pelukan hangat, mengusap sayang surai merah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Kalian beruntung memiliki satu sama lain. Anugerah dewa, rasa cinta dapat tumbuh di hati kalian".

Sang chairman tak memiliki jawaban apapun atas itu dan hanya mengangguk setuju. Sejurus kemudian pelukan keduanya terlepas. Membawa Chanyeol kembali berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi menyaksikan momen tersebut dibelakang sang ratu.

Baekhyun merasa sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk berbagi momen haru penuh air mata, sehingga dengan lincah si biru mengibaskan ekornya dan menginterupsi sang ibu yang sepertinya tak akan segera melepaskan Chanyeol dalam waktu dekat.

"Ibu! Biarkan aku membawa Chanyeol berkeliling! Ia harus melihat banyak hal", kikik si biru. Jemari lentiknya sudah mengait dengan jemari Chanyeol tak sabar.

Dengan sedikit omelan disini dan disana, akhirnya sepasang siren tersebut dapat terbebas. Baekhyun dengan semangat menggandeng Chanyeol dan bersama berenang membelah kota. Tentu, menjauh dari istana karena bertemu dengan sang ayah adalah hal terakhir yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Di mata si merah, Vriryn memang sangat indah. Banyak hal baru yang ia temui disana. Jika di luar sana ia melihat para ikan membangun rumah mereka sendiri, disini ia melihat ratusan sosok seperti Baekhyun berkeliaran dimana-mana.

Semuanya terlihat… Berwarna.

Chanyeol kira, samudera adalah tempat paling misterius dan gelap di permukaan bumi. Bahkan sinar sang mentari pun tak sanggup menerangi samudera hingga ke dasar. Dalam benak sang chairman ketika pertama kali ia menembus kegelapan Blue hole, hanya rasa takut yang akan menghampiri. Ia berandai-andai bertemu dengan hewan buas menyeramkan yang siap menerkam.

 _Well,_ memang untuk bagian itu benar. Chanyeol bertemu dengan hewan besar buas dan menyeramkan. Namun, dengan satu sentuhan di atas kepala si merah dapat menaklukkan mereka. Sejak saat itu kepercayaan diri Chanyeol naik hingga ke puncak. Ia yakin tak ada yang dapat menghentikan jalannya. Alasan mengapa ia dapat mengalahkan Adriros dengan pengalaman yang tak mencapai nol koma persen dari pengalaman sang raja.

Hal lain yang Chanyeol kagumi adalah, semua yang berada di kerajaan tampak seperti 'manusia' beradap dengan sopan santun. Mereka memang predator, namun semua bertindak layaknya manusia. Mereka berbicara, berkelompok, saling menyapa, dan bahkan beberapa tampak berenang-renang sembari membawa buku.

Sesuatu yang tak dapat diraih oleh akal sehat manusia.

Dengan tumbuhan bercahaya dan warna-warni sisik para siren, tempat ini bak taman bunga yang indah.

Sangat jauh dari cerita seram yang mengatakan bahwa di dunia nyata, duyung terlihat menyeramkan dan buruk.

"Kau menyukainya Yeollie? Kau menyukai berada disini?".

Suara lembut tersebut membelah lamunan Chanyeol. Membuatnya menoleh dan ya.

Saat itulah Chanyeol yakin.

Semuanya memang indah. Para siren itu terlihat indah dan berwarna.

Namun, sosok biru dihadapannya adalah yang terindah. Ia bersinar amat terang seolah memiliki cahayanya sendiri.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

Disaat seperti ini, sang chairman akan selalu meruntuki kebodohannya kala itu. Dimana ia menolak Baekhyun dan mengabaikan perasaan yang sudah meraung-raung untuk dilepaskan. Hingga berujung melukai si biru.

"Aku menyukainya, terlebih karena kau disini sayang".

Kikikan lucu menjadi jawaban Baekhyun atas pernyataan Chanyeol yang terlewat manis. Mendorong si dominan untuk merangkul pinggang sempit Baekhyun, kemudian membubuhkan kecupan sayang pada pelipis.

Jangan tanya.

Semua mata menatap kearah mereka saat ini.

Pertama, karena Chanyeol terlihat asing. Dan berita sudah tersebar hingga ke pelosok bahwa 'si merah asing' itu berhasil mengalahkan Raja Adriros dan mengampuninya. Kehadiran Baekhyun yang melekat bak lintah juga mendukung rumor diantara warga semakin panas.

Mereka mulai membuat asumsi atas kejadian sesungguhnya dan menjadikan hal tersebut topik terpanas untuk dibicarakan.

"Aku, sudah menyelesaikan ritualku", Ujar Baekhyun ketika akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos dari tatapan lapar para warga.

Sebuah gua kosong adalah pilihan mereka.

"Ritual?".

Si biru mengangguk. Membiarkan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala pada bagian paha sang pangeran. Jemari lentiknya mengusap sayang surai merah sang chairman.

"mm hm. Ritual Heart of The Ocean. Agar aku bisa hidup di dua dunia".

"B…Bagaimana? Apakah sekarang kau…"

"Ya, aku sudah bisa memiliki kaki tepat ketika aku keluar dari lautan".

Oh, dada Chanyeol seketika penuh akan rasa bahagia mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Ia mengetahuinya, batu itu adalah kunci dari masalah mereka. Namun semuanya berjalan amat lancar, terlalu lancar malah.

Semua yang ia takutkan terselesaikan dalam satu kedipan mata. Diam-diam membuat Chanyeol takut sesuatu yang buruk akan kembali terjadi.

"Bagaimana… Apakah sakit?".

Si merah dengan hati-hati meraih tangan Baekhyun yang beristirahat di dada bidangnya. Untuk kemudian memberikan kecupan sayang pada tiap jemari lentik sang pangeran serta telapak tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak… Tabib hanya memberiku ramuan… Jujur saja, aku lupa karena tepat ketika aku meminumnya, semua gelap. Aku tak sadarkan diri setidaknya beberapa menit".

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Itu juga yang kurasakan saat berubah menjadi siren. Cara kerjanya tak jauh berbeda eh?".

Si biru mengangguk-angguk lucu kemudian mengecup kening Chanyeol, membuat sepasang mata kelinci itu terpejam.

"Terimakasih, manusia. Karena kau sudah datang kemari untuk menemuiku. Aku yakin jalanmu amat panjang untuk menggapaiku".

Bisikan mesra tersebut dibalas anggukan oleh sang Chairman. Telapak tangannya terasa kasar mengusap-usap lembut lengan Baekhyun.

Gestur yang akhirnya menarik sang pangeran bertindak lebih berani. Ciuman si biru perlahan turun, menjadikan hidung mancung Chanyeol sebagai sasaran. Kedua pipi sang chairman adalah pemberhentian selanjutnya. Hingga bibir merah mungil itu mendarat tepat diatas bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Ciuman tersebut diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang chairman. Bibir tebal tersebut bergerak pelan, melumat dan menghisap belah merah mungil milik Baekhyun.

Semakin lama, ciuman yang tadinya manis berubah menuntut. Sesuatu didalam diri Chanyeol menuntut, memberontak untuk dikeluarkan. Sesuatu yang panas dan menyenangkan.

Detik berlalu, posisi sang chairman yang tadinya terlentang nyaman diatas batu kini tengah mengapung, bertukar posisi dengan si biru yang terlentang dibawah kungkungannya.

Ciuman manis di bibir berpindah dengan sang chairman yang merubah targetnya pada leher mulus si biru. Mengecup, menghisap dan sesekali memberikan tanda disana.

Tanda kemerahaan yang meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu", bisiknya mesra dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

Sedang Baekhyun?

Si biru sejak tadi hanya pasrah dengan desahan pelan karena rasa geli dan nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ah!", Pekik Baekhyun ketika merasakan taring kecil Chanyeol menggesek permukaan leher mulusnya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan pelan meremas surai merah Chanyeol. Menyalurkan seluruh hasratnya disana.

Tampaknya, reaksi sang pangeran mendorong keberanian Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Bibirnya merangkak turun. Mengecup sepanjang leher mulus Baekhyun hingga ke dadanya.

Menggoda si biru yang kini sudah menggeliat pelan merasakan bibir merah sang kekasih menggoda sekitar titik sensitifnya. Dibawah sana, ekor mereka saling melilit dan menggesek satu sama lain.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya bermain dengan helaian merah sang chairman kini merambat turun merasakan punggung berototnya. Meninggalkan jejak panas di tiap sentuhannya.

"Y…Yeollie uh…", bisik Baekhyun.

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol tak mengerti benar cara 'kerja' para siren. Namun sudah cukup terlambat untuk mundur. Sehingga yang bisa dilakukan sang chairman hanyalah mengikuti instingnya dan bergerak semakin jauh. Menajamkan setiap inderanya untuk menangkap sesuatu yang mungkin belum pernah ia rasakan.

Kecupan Chanyeol berpindah turun dan bersarang pada perut rata si biru. Menikmati suara sang kekasih yang memabukkan.

JLES

"Uhuk"

Tetapi, baru saja ia berusaha bergerak semakin jauh…

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu…

Tidak, bukan kenikmatan.

Melainkan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Menembus tepat di bawah pundak bagian kanannya.

"CHANYEOL!".

Teriakan Baekhyun menyadarkan sang Chairman. Bahwa sesuatu memang tengah terjadi.

Well, Chanyeol tak benar-benar jelas dengan apa yang ia lihat setelahnya.

Chanyeol yakin ia melihat Baekhyun menarik sesuatu seperti… Tombak? Keluar dari tubuhnya.

Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit luar biasa untuk kedua kali.

Selanjutnya yang sayup-sayup ia lihat adalah sosok siren berekor hitam gempal yang ia ingat siapa…

Matthew?

Bukankah, siren itu sudah kalah?

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. Merasakan dunianya mulai mengabur. Suara Baekhyun pun tak terdengar sayup. Meneriakkan namanya sembari terisak. Ia juga samar dapat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang berkali-kali. Kedua tangan serta dada Baekhyun tampak bersimbah darah sembari memeluk erat Chanyeol yang terbaring diatas paha si biru.

Namun…

Yah, Ia seolah di bius hingga tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

Chanyeol kembali mengerjap. Berusaha menahan rasa kantuk yang mendera secara tiba-tiba.

Kali ini, ia mendengar sayup-sayup raungan Kreshor.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Matanya semakin berat.

Dan yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Kreshor. Tubuh raksasanya melesat masuk kedalam mulut gua. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan melahap Matthew.

Teriakan Matthew di kejauhan menjadi pengantar Chanyeol kedalam kegelapan yang membelenggu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HOLAAAA**

 **AKu kembaliii!**

 **Maaf ya up kali ini agak lamaaaa**

 **aku lagi banyak urusan dan not feeling well :(**

 **Semoga kalian mengertiii..**

 **Makasih banyak udah mau menanti ff ku dan dm aku setiap saat buat nagih..**

 **Sumpah aku merasa bersalaaah tapi juga terharuu kalian menanti ff ku.**

 **Makasih yaaa!**

 **Makasih juga yang udah luangin waktu baca, review, fav dan follow ff kuu..**

 **Jangan lupa jugaa review di chap inii hehe..**

 **I Love you All!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Jeju, 2018**_

 _"Park Chanyeol…"._

 _Suara berat tersebut menggema ditengah kegelapan, menarik sepenuhnya kesadaran sang chairman yang sejak tadi berada di awang-awang. Perlahan, sepasang kelopak kelinci itu terbuka, mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan yang amat pekat._

 _Sang chairman seolah ditarik ke beberapa bulan lalu ketika setiap malam Baekhyun akan menghadiri mimpinya. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda, kegelapan disekitarnya tak terasa mencekam seperti kala itu._

 _Malah, menenangkan._

 _"Chanyeol…Nak"._

 _Perlahan, Chanyeol berbalik, mengikuti darimana suara berat tersebut berasal._

 _Tetapi, disana ia hanya melihat kegelapan yang tak berujung. Hanya ada hitam pekat sejauh mata memandang._

 _Detik berlalu ditengah kesunyian, beberapa kali si tampan meneriakkan 'halo' dengan harapan suara itu akan kembali terdengar. Putus asa hampir saja menghampiri sang bos besar Jetdale co jika saja irisnya tak menangkap setitik cahaya biru yang tengah mendekat kearahnya._

 _Awalnya hanya berupa bola biru bercahaya yang amat besar. Namun semakin lama, kristal gelap tersebut dapat menangkap siluet ekor yang tengah berenang mendekat._

 _Baekhyun?_

 _Tidak, suara itu bukanlah suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol amat mengenal suara sang pujaan hati meski ditengah jutaan orang sekalipun._

 _Jika di pikir-pikir, suara itu tetaplah amat familiar. Chanyeol pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat._

 _Tetapi, dimana?_

 _Sang Chairman tetap terdiam di tempat, menatap terpaku pada sinar terang yang kini sudah mulai menunjukkan bentuk aslinya._

 _Seorang siren pria, bertubuh gempal. Cahaya biru yang menguar disekitar sang siren seolah menghalangi penglihatan Chanyeol untuk mengenali wajah sosok biru tersebut._

 _Satu tangan Chanyeol perlahan bergerak naik, melindungi matanya dari sinar biru menyilaukan yang semakin lama semakin dekat._

 _Hingga sosok itu berhenti, tepat dua meter dihadapan Chanyeol._

 _Sang chairman masih setia menghalau sinar tersebut dengan telapaknya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di sekeliling. Kini setelah ia melihat cahaya, Chanyeol dapat mengenali tempat gelap dimana ia berada._

 _Tempat yang Chanyeol kira tak akan pernah ia kunjungi seumur hidup._

 _Vriryn._

 _Sekali lagi, sang Chairman mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari cahaya biru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dari jangkauan mata._

 _"Halo?"._

 _Suara sang chairman bergaung ditengah sepi, bermain dengan beriak ombak sekitar._

 _Tubuh berototnya sedikit bergidik karena rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi._

 _"Park Chanyeol…"._

 _Reflek bagus si tampan membuatnya seketika menoleh saat suara tersebut terdengar tepat dibelakang. Kedua irisnya membola ketika menyadari siapa sang pemilik suara._

 _"A…Anda…"_

 _"Ya, ini aku. Kau terkejut anak muda?"._

 _"Apa? Bagaimana… Apa yang terjadi?"._

 _Sosok berekor biru itu tersenyum. Satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat trisula perlahan terulur tepat ke hadapan Chanyeol. Kernyitan tak dapat ditahan oleh si tampan. Rasa bingung melanda bak banjir bandang di musim kemarau._

 _Seingatnya, terakhir ia bertemu Adriros, segala hal tak berjalan lancar. Tetapi, kenapa siren penguasa itu malah mengambang diatasnya sembari menyodorkan trisula?_

 _Apakah ia berniat mengajak Chanyeol kembali berduel?_

 _"Tenanglah, apapun yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar". Seolah dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, senyuman mengembang di wajah Adriros. Bukan senyuman licik penuh kebencian seperti yang terakhir sang chairman ingat. Melainkan sebuah senyum penuh wibawa yang memang sudah seharusnya dimiliki seorang raja dan ayah pada umumnya._

 _Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol masih tampak tak bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap bergantian pada sang raja dan trisulanya. Menimbang-nimbang hal apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ragu menyusup dalam benak, apakah Adriros akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk membunuh sang chairman?_

 _"Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol. Dan terimakasih. Aku tak menyangka, anak kecil bermata bulat dengan telinga lucu yang menggemaskan kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang amat mengagumkan. Terlepas dari semua dendam dan benci, kau tumbuh persis seperti ayahmu. Corrarian pernah menjadi sahabatku dulu, orang yang paling kuandalkan" Adriros tampak terkekeh sekilas. Kernyitan timbul di kening tampan Chanyeol._

 _Sejujurnya, sang chairman sungguh tak memahami kemana semua ini mengarah. Perubahan sikap Adriros padanya sudah cukup membuat ia kebingungan dan waspada disaat bersamaan._

 _"Aku menggantungkan hidupku padanya dulu. Corrarian seperti seorang kakak untukku. Membantuku mempelajari banyak hal mengenai dunia kami. Sejak awal, ia tak pernah ingin memimpin. Tetapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolak, darah pemimpin sudah mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Aku amat mempercayainya, mengikutinya kemanapun bahkan saat kami berdua tumbuh dewasa. Setidaknya sampai aku bertemu ibumu"._

 _Adriros perlahan berbalik, berenang sedikit menjauh sembari memunggungi Chanyeol. Namun hanya beberapa meter. Karena setelah itu suara sang penguasa samudera kembali terdengar ketika sepatah kalimat tertunda tersebut ia lanjutkan._

 _"Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tak ada tandingannya dengan ayahmu. Corrarian sangatlah dewasa, cerdas, dan ia memiliki sesuatu yang tak kumiliki. Ia bisa memberikan ibumu kehidupan tanpa harus memisahkannya dengan daratan"._

 _Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar bagaimana kalimat itu terucap. Adriros yang kini dihadapannya terlihat kecil dan menyedihkan. Sangat berbeda seperti terakhir Chanyeol melihatnya. Sang raja seolah bersembunyi dibalik besarnya kebencian dan keangkuhan selama ini._

 _"Setelah semua yang kulakukan, Corrarian tak pernah membenciku. Bahkan malam itu, ia masih berusaha mengejarku. Mengikuti jejak darahku dan meminta maaf. Tetapi tidak, aku malah balas menembaknya dengan senapan yang sama. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana malam itu aku meninggalkan ayahmu bersimbah darah di sebuah gang gelap sempit. Bahkan setelah semua itu, aku tak pernah meminta maafnya"._

 _Lidah Chanyeol serasa dibekukan, satu katapun tak mampu ia ucapkan. Sang chairman hanya membatu disana, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sepasang irisnya menatap nanar kearah sang raja. Semua kenyataan baru yang ia terima membuat nya terasa 'penuh'._

 _"Karena itu, Park Chanyeol. Ingatlah aku sebagai seorang raja pengecut, seorang pria yang meminta bantuanmu untuk menyampaikan salamku pada Corrarian. Karena itu, kau harus bangun dan sampaikan itu untuknya", secara tiba-tiba penguasa samudera Pasifik itu berbalik kemudian berenang mendekat kearah sang chairman._

 _"Kau harus bangun dan memaafkanku, Park Chanyeol"._

 _Sungguh, setelah itu Chanyeol tak dapat menangkap detail kejadian dihadapannya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika cahaya biru keluar dari telapak tangan sang raja dan Adriros menekan telapak tangan itu di bagian sekitar pundak Chanyeol. Diikuti rasa sakit yang luar biasa sehingga kesadarannya semakin lama semakin memudar, dan kegelapan kembali membelenggu._

 _"Kembalilah sehat, agar suatu hari kau bisa membawa Aereviane mengunjungiku. Jagalah ia baik-baik Park Chanyeol"._

 _Kalimat itu adalah yang terakhir ia ingat. Kegelapan semakin lama semakin membelenggu, sosok Adriros dan kerajaan disekitar perlahan memudar bak tinta terguyur air._

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 _ **Jeju, 2018**_

"Maafkan saya, Tuan besar. Namun ini sangat aneh. Semalam, luka Tuan Muda masih basah dan dalam. Tetapi ketika perawat mengecek pagi tadi, luka nya tiba-tiba mengering. Mustahil untuk luka tombak yang lebar."

Samar-samar suara asing itu masuk kedalam telinga lebar seorang pria tampan yang kini tengah berbaring di sebuah ruangan mewah rumah sakit terkenal di Jeju. Kegelapan masih menyelimuti, namun telinganya aktif mendengar apapun yang orang disekitarnya katakan. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah lumpuh dan hanya telinga serta akal yang bekerja.

Suara orang-orang itu silih berganti, kadang suara kedua orang tuanya terdengar. Atau suara Jongin, diselingi suara menggemaskan Jackson dan nada datar Sehun. Namun, satu suara yang amat ia rindukan itu belum juga terdengar.

Kemana Baekhyun?

"Apapun itu aku sangat bersyukur lukanya bisa cepat membaik. Pastikan tidak menimbulkan masalah lain pada tubuh anakku dokter Kang".

Chanyeol tahu itu adalah suara ayahnya.

"Tentu saja Tuan besar, jika dilihat dari kondisinya, Tuan muda akan bangun dalam beberapa jam kedepan atau bahkan lebih cepat", suara dokter wanita itu kembali menyahut, diikuti gumaman dan ucapan terimakasih dari sepasang tuan dan nyonya besar Park tersebut.

Hening menyelimuti selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol mengira kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah pergi dan kembali dengan urusan masing-masing. Hanya suara mesin yang terdengar secara teratur, dan gemericik air yang ia yakini berasal dari aquarium.

"Adriros, ia yang melakukannya".

Dalam benak, Chanyeol kini tengah mengernyit saat suara sang ayah kembali terdengar.

' _Jadi mereka masih disini',_ batin Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Adriros tak akan menyakitinya".

"Bukan, bukan dia yang menyakiti Chanyeol. Kita sudah mendengar cerita Aereviane kemarin", terdengar jeda beberapa saat sebelum sang ayah melanjutkan. "Adriros yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol".

"Bagaimana bisa? A… Kita tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Apakah mungkin Ia menyelinap saat malam?".

"Tidak sayang, bukan seperti itu. Adriros tidak hadir disini, ia seperti memberikan energinya pada Chanyeol… Melalui alam bawah sadarnya".

"Apakah… itu mungkin?".

Kekehan sang ayah terdengar. Mungkin Chanyeol yang dulu tidak akan memahami maksud kekehan itu. Namun setelah Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya, ia benar paham apa maksud sang ayah.

"Dibawah sana, semuanya mungkin terjadi Tiffany".

' _Ya benar bu, sangat mungkin juga kalau ternyata suamimu adalah keturunan Raja Atlantis',_ Batin Chanyeol menyahut.

" _Honey_ , apakah menurutmu Chanyeol sudah sadar? Ekspresinya terlihat… mengejek?".

Chanyeol mendengar sang ayah terkekeh sebagai jawaban, kemudian pria paruh baya itu melanjutkan.

"Dia bisa mendengar semuanya, hanya belum saatnya membuka mata".

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa amat lelah hingga ia rasanya ingin kembali tertidur. Sangat aneh karna ia yakin kini dirinya jelas tengah memejam. Sang chairman berusaha menahan rasa kantuk itu. Ia masih ingin mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan orang tuanya.

Terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa Baekhyunnya ada disini. Dan mereka sudah bertemu dengannya.

Oh Sungguh Chanyeol tak dapat membayangkan melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Dalam hati, sang Chairman terus saja mengumpat Matthew yang mengirimnya kedalam tempat gelap tanpa kesadaran didalamnya.

Rasa kesal itu nyatanya yang menggiring Chanyeol kembali dalam kantuk yang amat menyiksa.

Suara-suara kedua orang tuanya perlahan berkelebat di telinga, bak nyanyian dongeng yang menenangkan. Membawa Chanyeol pada tidur yang lelap.

Chanyeol kembali tersadar ketika matahari diluar sana sudah tenggelam. Kali ini bukan hanya telinganya, melainkan seluruh tubuh.

Dimulai jadi jemari telunjuk yang bergerak-gerak, diikuti sepasang kelopak mata yang mengerjap perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima, hingga akhirnya kedua kristal cokelat itu terlihat.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol merasakan tak nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sedikit nyeri di bagian terakhir yang ia ingat tempat dimana Matthew menghunuskan tombak. Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol sedikit takjub karena ia bisa selamat. Sang chairman ingat dengan jelas seberapa besar mata tombak Matthew yang menembus dirinya.

Saat itu, ketika terakhir kali ia melihat Matthew dan Kreshor, adalah detik terakhir ia bisa melihat dunia karena kematian telah menjemput.

Well, Chanyeol sungguh bangga pada dirinya karena bisa bertahan.

"Chanyeol! Kau sudah sadar nak?".

Atensi Chanyeol akhirnya ditarik oleh suara sang ayah yang ternyata sejak tadi tertidur diatas sofa ujung ruangan rawat. Sang chairman seakan ditarik ke dalam gelombang pikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan tersebut.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat lelah, namun Chanyeol dapat jelas menangkap rasa bahagia dan lega yang teramat sangat.

"Aku dimana _Dad_?", adalah kata pertama yang terucap serak dari mulut Chanyeol.

Dibarengi dengan usakan sayang pada surai sang Chairman, pria paruh baya tersebut menekan tombol yang menghubungkannya dengan tim medis di ruangan lain.

"Kau dirumah sakit, seseorang melukaimu. Tenang saja, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja".

"Dimana Baekhyun?".

Sang ayah tersenyum penuh arti sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, ia sedikit lelah dan tengah beristirahat di villa mu. Jangan khawatir nak, semua baik-baik saja".

Anggukan Chanyeol menjadi komunikasi non-verbal yang mewakili jawabannya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah hanya untuk sekedar menjawab. Seingat sang chairman, ia merasa amat luar biasa dengan tubuh berekor merah itu. Namun saat tubuh manusianya kembali, semua berbeda. Tidak ada energi hangat yang terasa berputar-putar mengelilingi aliran darahnya dan siap keluar kapanpun dibutuhkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku _Dad_?".

Nyatanya, bertatapan langsung dengan sang ayah dan diberikan kesempatan hanya berdua tanpa sosok sang ibu, membuat lidah Chanyeol tergelitik untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah ia pendam sejak di Vriryn. Saat itu ia sudah bersumpah akan menelpon sang ayah atau terbang ke Seoul menemuinya untuk menanyakan rahasia besar yang tentu saja, berhak ia ketahui.

Semua rasa lelah itu mendadak raib entah kemana digantikan penasaran yang menekan dada.

Jetdale co adalah hak lahirnya, begitupun dengan Atlantis. Sangat tak adil jika semua itu ditutup rapat dari Chanyeol seumur hidupnya.

"Memberitahumu soal apa Nak?".

"Bahwa kakekku adalah seorang raja Atlantis".

Wajah pria paruh baya tersebut tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat, seolah seluruh darah ditarik keluar dari sana. Ekspresi kaget terpancar jelas di kedua irisnya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menduga Chanyeol akan mengetahui semua rahasianya. Tetapi tidak secepat ini.

 _Well,_ seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak detik ketika sang isteri mengabarkan kepergian Chanyeol ke Vriryn untuk menjemput pujaan hatinya. Fakta bahwa putera tunggal kebanggaannya jatuh cinta pada anak Adriros sudah cukup membuat rahangnya terjatuh kala itu. Dan tentu saja, menjemput siren itu ke Vriryn sama saja menabuhkan genderang perang dengan Adriros dan raja samudera Pasifik itu tentu tak akan melepaskan Chanyeol dengan mudah, membeberkan seluruh fakta tentang hubungan mereka di masa lalu adalah salah satu cara untuk menjatuhkan mental Chanyeol dan menyerangnya.

Yah, semuanya terasa jelas kini saat kejadian tersebut sudah dilewati oleh sang waktu.

"Apakah Adriros memberitahumu semuanya?".

"Ya, dia amat membencimu. Kau merebut wanitanya _Dad_ , ayolah dia sahabatmu", Ejek Chanyeol. Meski suaranya terdengar lemah, namun kilatan jail di kedua irisnya tampak kuat.

Yang paling tua diantara keduanya mengerang kesal kemudian mendecak. Tiba-tiba merasa kesal jika teringat bahwa tentu saja Adriros akan menceritakan semuanya dari sudut pandang dimana ia adalah pihak antagonis di cerita ini.

"Ibumu menganggap Adriros sebagai kakaknya. Rasa cinta itu, adalah rasa cinta yang ia rasakan untuk seorang kakak lelaki yang tak pernah dimiliki ibumu. Adriros salah menafsirkan semuanya".

Kekehan Chanyeol sarat akan ejekan, membuat sang ayah gatal untuk menggeplak putera tunggalnya jika saja ia tak sedang sakit.

"Aku tahu _Dad_ , Adriros memberitahu semuanya padaku. Lagipula, kau harus segera berbaikan dengannya. Ia adalah _besan_ mu tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak".

Pria paruh baya itu mendengus. Kemudian bersedekap. Siapapun yang tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu tentu akan memekik gemas.

"Aku tak pernah membenci Adriros, dia masih sahabatku hingga detik ini".

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk saat mendengar ungkapan itu, semuanya jelas sejak awal. Bahkan Adriros pun tahu bahwa Corarrian memang tak membencinya. Genderang perang yang ditabuhkan Adriros berbalik menyerangnya. Membelenggu raja lautan itu dalam perang batin dimana sebenarnya tiada lawan yang tengah menanti.

"Dengar Chanyeol", yang paling tua diantara keduanya memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan serius. Perlahan, ia menarik kursi disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol dan menghempaskan tubuh disana. Kedua tangan terulur untuk menggenggam sepasang lain milik Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, aku bersalah karena sudah menyembunyikan fakta yang berhak kau ketahui sejak awal. Bagaimanapun, kita tahu itu adalah hak yang kau miliki sejak lahir", ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku berjanji akan menyembunyikan semua darimu. Namun semakin lama aku sadar, jika itu terjadi, sama saja aku menutup hubungan antara kedua dunia kita di hari kematianku".

Hening, Chanyeol sama sekali tak memberikan respon verbal yang berarti. Ia menanti dan membiarkan sang ayah leluasa menjelaskan tanpa adanya interupsi.

"Hari itu, saat aku melihatmu bersimbah darah di pelukan Baekhyun dengan ekor dan rambut merah. Aku tersadar bahwa lautan juga tempatmu, Chanyeol. Perasaan tak enak menghampiriku, terlebih saat aku tahu lebih dari tiga hari kau berada dibawah sana. Ayah memutuskan untuk menyusul, dan sungguh ayah tak menyesali keputusan itu sedikitpun. Ayah berhasil menyelamatkanmu, juga aku melihat diriku sendiri didalam dirimu, seperti membawaku terlempar pada beberapa tahun lalu, aku yang naif, bodoh dan buta akan dunia". Ayah Chanyeol terkekeh dan buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengerang atau merotasikan bola mata. "Tetapi kau berbeda, kau berani mengambil sebuah keputusan besar tanpa takut dengan resiko yang datang. Kau berani merebut seorang putera mahkota dari ayahnya dan membawanya ke duniamu dengan seribu jaminan dan pertanggung jawaban. Dan aku tak pernah salah Chanyeol. Mungkin bagimu ini terlalu cepat, tetapi aku yakin tiada saat lain selain kini", perlahan namun pasti pria paruh baya tersebut memindahkan sebuah benda keras yang dingin kedalam telapak Chanyeol sebelum melepaskan genggaman mereka. Memberikan kesempatan bagi sang putera untuk memahami.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak ketika sebuah batu merah mengkilat tergeletak di tengah telapak tangannya yang lebar. Batu itu mengingatkan Chanyeol akan lainnya yang berwarna biru, milik seseorang yang amat ia cintai. Oh, omong-omong teringat sosok itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merindukan si biru. Entah berapa lama sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Heart of The Ocean tidak hanya ada satu di dunia. Legenda mengatakan, batu itu awalnya sebuah Kristal putih yang utuh. Namun pada suatu bulan purnama, sesuatu terjadi hingga batu itu meledak menjadi dua. Satu pecahan yang berubah menjadi warna biru mendarat di samudera pasifik ribuan tahun lalu, dan saudara kembarnya yang berwarna merah mendarat tepat di atas batu yang kini menjadi singgasana kerajaan Atlantis. Permata itu membawa kami, dunia dibawah sana ke dunia baru dipermukaan air yang amat menakjubkan. Mudahnya, benda itu adalah sebuah batu kehidupan yang akan memberikanmu 'nafas lain' di dunia yang baru".

Kernyitan timbul di kening Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu mengangkat benda merah tersebut tinggi ke udara, menimbulkan kilauan indah akibat terpaan cahaya lampu. Senyuman miring nampak menghiasi paras tampannya yang sarat akan emosi tak terbaca.

"Buku Adriros mengatakan benda ini tak dapat terkoneksi dengan sembarang siren, _Dad"._

"Itulah yang membedakan mereka. Tidaklah menurutmu aneh? Meskipun seorang penguasa lautan dapat bertahan di daratan, namun waktu yang diberikan tak akan cukup untuk membangun kehidupan di dunia manusia seperti leluhur Atlantis bukan? Hanya 24 jam, apakah menurutmu mungkin tanpa adanya benda ini?", Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Menimbulkan tawa pelan dari sang ayah sebelum pria paruh baya tersebut melanjutkan. "Berbeda dengan kembarannya, batu ini akan terhubung dengan siapapun keturunan langsung Raja Atlantis. Alasan kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah berkunjung ke dua dunia kapanpun yang kuinginkan. Juga alasan kenapa Adriros sangat membenciku, karena ia tak dapat terhubung dengan batu biru miliknya, yang kini menjadi milik Baekhyun".

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mengunjungi Atlantis jika batu ini ada di tanganku?".

Senyuman hangat terkembang dari bibir ayah Chanyeol. Satu tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengusap surai sang chairman.

"Ketika aku sudah menyerahkan benda itu sepenuhnya padamu, adalah hari dimana kau menyelesaikan ritualmu, dan aku memutuskan koneksi dengannya. Sehingga, Chanyeol. Temui pamanmu dan sampaikan salam ayah padanya. Bukankah menurutmu ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk berenang jauh?".

Detik itulah dunia Chanyeol seakan melebur di sekitar. Rasa sesal menohoknya tepat di dada. Jutaan kali lebih sakit dari tembusan tombak Matthew kedalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa terlintas rasa benci pada pria tua yang ia kira menjadi tersangka atas semua sengsara sang kekasih? Padahal semua itu tak lain tumbuh dan berakar dari dalam diri Adriros.

Lihat bagaimana ia berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu demi kebaikan Chanyeol dan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka? Dan tentu saja, bagaimana ia menyerahkan harta paling berharga, satu-satunya jalan sang ayah untuk bertemu kakaknya dibawah sana, demi Chanyeol dapat bersatu dengan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol ingin bersujud, mencium kaki sang ayah dan merapalkan jutaan kata maaf atas rasa benci yang sempat terlintas di benak.

Tetapi, alih-alih melakukan hal itu karena rasa tak nyaman yang masih ia rasakan di sekujur tubuh. Chanyeol hanya dapat bangkit dan meraih tubuh sang ayah dalam dekapan erat. Yang tentu saja, dibalas oleh sang pria paruh baya dibarengi tepukan di punggung.

"Semua orang mengatakan, pengusaha hanya akan peduli pada anak yang menghasilkan uang untuknya. Anggapan itu salah, dan tak berlaku untukku Chanyeol. Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk mu, kebaikanmu, dan kebahagiaanmu. Karena Chanyeol, ayah rela melepaskan seluruh dunia ayah dibawah sana hanya untuk memilikimu, bersama dengan ibumu".

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Karena sungguh, sejauh yang Chanyeol ingat ayahnya adalah seorang pria tegas dan berwibawa. Ia menunjukkan seluruh kasih sayangnya dari kerasnya ia mendidik Chanyeol hingga menjadi sang chairman yang dielu-elukan seluruh dunia. Ia bukanlah tipe ayah yang akan memberimu seluruh dunia dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di dunia itu. Tetapi seorang ayah yang akan membantumu meraih seluruh dunia dan menemanimu hingga akhir.

Seumur hidup, ini adalah pertama kali sang ayah mengucapkan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Sang chairman bahkan hampir menangis karenanya.

"Jadi anakku, jika kau yakin ia adalah takdirmu. Miliki dia, bahagiakan dia jika itu berarti membawanya kembali sesekali untuk menemui Adriros. Bagaimanapun, kau baru saja merebut lelaki itu dari pelukan ayahnya. Buktikan pada seluruh Vriryn, bahwa kau pantas memiliki Aereviane kebanggaan mereka. Dan buktikan pada Aereviane, bahwa pilihannya tidaklah salah".

Kalimat tegas itu diikuti oleh sebuah tepukan di punggung seolah sang ayah tengah memberikan semangat dan keyakinan secara bersamaan.

"Lihat, bahkan tanpa kau sadari, rambutmu berubah merah secara permanen. Kau mungkin harus sering mewarnainya hitam. Sekali permata, tetaplah permata, apa yang nampak diluar tak akan menyembunyikan darimana kau berasal".

Tetapi, bersamaan dengan mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka untuk memberikan jawaban, pintu ruangan mewah tersebut juga didorong terbuka oleh tim medis yang dipimpin oleh dokter Kang. Senyuman lebar menghiasi paras wanita itu.

"Kulihat anda sudah baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda".

"Tentu saja, besanku mengirimkan obat berwarna biru semalam saat kalian semua tak berjaga, aku sungguh berterimakasih padanya".

Seluruh tim medis tiba-tiba saja saling bergumam dan melempar tatapan bingung. Terlebih dokter Kang yang sudah mengernyit khawatir.

Dan tiada yang tahu bahwa maksud Park Yoochun adalah sebuah sinar biru yang bersinar keluar dari luka Chanyeol kemarin malam ketika ia tengah berjaga sendirian. Begitupun anaknya yang kini tengah menatap bingung dengan kedua telinga mencuat yang menggemaskan.

Karena, hanya ada satu hal yang benar-benar Chanyeol yakini.

"Tidak ayah, terimakasih karena sudah menyelami samudera untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku".

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak terakhir Chanyeol membuka mata dari kegelapan yang panjang. Tidak banyak yang terjadi, Chairman Jetdale co tersebut menghabiskan waktunya diatas tempat tidur sembari membaca buku atau menandatangani berkas yang akan dibawa Woozi setiap pagi.

Well, meskipun ia kini berstatus sebagai pasien, statusnya sebagai Chairman tak lantas bisa ia lupakan. Mau tidak mau, pria tampan itu harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan yang membutuhkan dirinya untuk diselesaikan.

Jangan salah paham, Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah sembuh total. Ia bahkan diam-diam mengangkat beban di Gym rumah sakit kemarin. Tetapi, dokter Kang mengatakan bahwa beristirahat sembari memastikan keadaan Chanyeol tak akan merugikan siapapun. Dokter wanita itu tak sepenuhnya percaya, terutama setelah Tuan besar Park mengatakan pasiennya menerima obat biru selundupan dari seseorang. Memang, Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang, tetapi siapa yang benar-benar bisa memastikan efek sampingnya?

Dengan argument itu, akhirnya dokter Kang memenangkan perdebatan yang menghasilkan Park Chanyeol harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Setidaknya seminggu dibawah pantauan lekat-lekat tim medis, sampai dokter Kang yakin pasiennya tidak menjadi korban Malpraktek –Tanpa ia ketahui.

"Perusahaan Wu corporation menginginkan detail projek taman bermain di Beijing setidaknya akhir minggu ini, Tuan besar", suara Woozi memecah keheningan menenangkan di kamar rawat super mewah milik Park Chanyeol.

Kalian bertanya seberapa mewah?

 _Well…._

Kamar Park Chanyeol berada di bagian teratas Gedung Jeju _National University Hospital_. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan super luas itu, serta dihiasi jendela kaca yang terbentang dari ujung kanan hingga kiri. Dengan harapan pasien akan merasa tenang dan lebih bahagia menikmati pemandangan gunung serta hamparan laut berkilau di kejauhan.

Ditengah ruangan, terdapat satu tempat tidur pasien yang lebar dan sofa kulit hitam di ujung kanan. Sebuah perapian putih berlapis marmer yang terpasang tepat beberapa meter didepan tempat tidur pasien siap menghangatkan ruangan tersebut. Diatas perapian, menggantung LED TV 65 inc yang sejak awal Chanyeol berada disana sama sekali tak terdengar suaranya. Jangan heran, orang nomor satu Jetdale co tersebut memang tidak terlalu menyukai keributan. Ia lebih memilih mendengar music atau menonton pertunjukan music. Ya, memang ia juga menyukai beberapa film dan _reality show._ Namun pilihannya tak sebanyak itu.

Di bagian sebelah kiri, terdapat sebuah pintu yang menyembunyikan kamar mandi khusus untuk penghuni kamar tersebut. Beberapa lukisan dan hiasan tampak tersebar di beberapa titik. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup memberikan sentuhan tersendiri disana.

Terakhir, ruangan tersebut tak hentinya menyebarkan uap dari _essential oil_ aroma lavender kesukaan sang chairman.

Siapapun yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut pastilah mengira kamar hotel, bukan rumah sakit.

"Katakan pada Jason untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Aku sudah menyerahkan kesepakatan itu pada Jason sejak liburan".

"Baik, tuan besar".

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Chanyeol merubah atensinya pada kertas lain, menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya menyusuri apapun yang dituliskan disana. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan kacamata bertengger pada hidung mancungnya. Sedang Woozi masih setia berdiri tegap di tempatnya sembari menanti apapun yang akan dikatakan sang chairman.

"Woozi, bukankah menurutmu sudah terlalu lama aku terkurung disini?".

Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu tersenyum sebagai respon. Ini bukanlah pertama kali sang chairman menggerutu karena keputusan tak masuk akal dokter Kang.

"Saya sudah beberapa kali menanyakan pada dokter Kang mengenai hal tersebut, namun sepertinya beliau tak hendak berubah pikiran", dengan sopan Woozi menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda sesal yang formal.

Helaan nafas lelah diloloskan oleh sang chairman. Diikuti usapan kasar pada surai selegam arang tersebut. Sudah hampir seminggu dan ia tak benar-benar tahu keadaaan Baekhyun. Orang-orang dalang silih berganti untuk mendoakan kesembuhannya. Namun tak satupun dari mereka benar-benar bersedia memberikan kejelasan tentang kekasihnya. Bahkan pria tan yang seharusnya menjadi sosok kakak ipar pun enggan memberikan jawaban.

 _'Dia baik-baik saja dan aman'_

Sejauh yang diingat Chanyeol, mereka hanya akan melontarkan kalimat tersebut sebagai jawaban.

Sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya", lirih Chanyeol sembari tangannya dengan lincah membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kertas terakhir.

Tanpa ba bi bu, pria tampan itu mengembalikan dokumen tersebut pada Woozi dan mengharapkan lelaki kecil itu segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia ingin meratapi nasib yang amat tak adil.

 _Well,_ jangan kaget. Chanyeol yang merindu, adalah Chanyeol yang melodramatis.

"Oh ya, Tuan besar. Saya mendapatkan telpon untuk mengatur jadwal anda menemui seorang klien penting malam ini. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan, tuan".

Kening tampan tersebut beradu. Tatapan matanya berubah sengit sembari kedua tangan kekar itu bersedekap kesal.

"Aku adalah seorang PASIEN. Aku tak seharusnya menemui klien disaat seperti ini kan sekertaris Lee?", jawaban itu sarat akan sarkasme hingga si sekertaris malang merinding dibuatnya.

Woozi berdeham sekilas sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan menjawab sejurus kemudian.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan besar. Ayah anda sendiri yang memerintahkan, saya tidak dapat menolak. Lagipula pertemuan akan diadakan di sini. Anda tidak perlu kemana-mana".

Chanyeol berdecih dan menggeleng. Sang ayah memang benar-benar aneh.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau saat orang itu datang aku sedang tidur sangat pulas. Kau tahu, aku adalah pasien. Obat membuatku mengantuk".

Jujur saja, mendengar jawaban kekanakan sang Chairman membuat Woozi menahan tawa. Lihatlah bagaimana pria tampan berwibawa itu berubah menjadi bayi besar menggemaskan dalam sekejap.

"Kau boleh pergi Woozi. Aku sangat mengantuk sekarang", Lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada yang masih sama.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu akhirnya membungkuk, tak memberikan kata apapun selain salam hormat sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

Tak disadari Chanyeol, sekretarisnya kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum lebar penuh arti.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

BRUKK

"Ah…"

Suara derap langkah panik terdengar dikejauhan. Semakin lama semakin dekat disusul dengan gebrakan pintu yang dibuka. Menampakkan sosok Jongdae dengan raut panik yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Yang mulia!", tanpa menunggu, Jongdae tampak menghambur kearah lelaki mungil yang ia sebut yang mulia, tersebut.

Gerutuan serta omelan kesal mengiringi kepala pelayan keluarga Park yang kini tengah membopong si lelaki cantik bersurai _ash gray_ tersebut untuk kembali keatas tempat tidur. Bukannya ringis kesakitan atau ucapan sesal, sosok mungil itu malah terkikik manis membuat Jongdae gemas karenanya.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat bisa menggunakan kedua kakiku, Jongdae. Aku rindu Chanyeol".

Pria bernama Jongdae itu menghela nafas, sembari memakaikan selimut putih menutupi kedua kaki si mungil yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

Jongdae benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya baru memiliki kaki. Terlebih jika kau adalah makhluk yang amat asing dengan Pakaian. Sangat tak nyaman jika ada benda ekstra menempel di tubuhmu.

Karena itu, selama beberapa hari terakhir ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengenakan celana dalam yang ia belikan di hari pertama –Ia ingat bagaimana dengan kalap tangannya meraup sebanyak mungkin yang dapat ia temukan. Dan menutupi bagian atas tubuh si biru dengan pakaian Chanyeol yang hampir semuanya mencapai batas paha Baekhyun. Jongdae rasa tak ada salahnya. Pakaian-pakaian kebesaran itu sepertinya bisa membantu Baekhyun mengurangi rasa rindu terhadap si tinggi, dan Baekhyun juga tak butuh keluar kamar setidaknya sampai ia bisa berjalan.

Beruntung Jongdae, Baekhyun tidak terlalu rewel sepertinya dulu yang hanya mau mengenakan celana dalam selama beberapa bulan. Si mungil menurut saja dengan semua kata-katanya, ia hanya sesekali melempar pertanyaan penuh penasaran.

"Saya mengerti, Yang mulia. Tetapi tuan besar juga tak akan senang jika anda memaksakan diri seperti ini. Saya dengar Tuan besar akan keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi".

Bukannya senang, Baekhyun malah mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal sembari menghempaskan punggung pada tumpukan bantal dibelakangnya. Sepasang iris biru tersebut beralih menatap keluar jendela dimana deburan ombak serta hamparan samudera terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

Sudah hampir lima hari berlalu seperti ini. Kosong dan sepi tanpa sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya. Masih teringat jelas di benak Baekhyun tentang hari itu. Hari yang selamanya akan ia simpan di buku-buku memori. Hari dimana, Chanyeol hampir merenggang nyawa di pelukannya

Masih terasa seperti nyata, bagaimana ia dengan panik membawa Chanyeol berenang secepat mungkin kembali ke daratan. Tentu saja, Kreshor sempat membawa mereka melesat keluar dari Vriryn. Namun hewan buas raksasa itu hanya mampu mencapai gerbang terakhir menuju kerajaan. Sosok besar itu bisa merasakan perbedaan air diatas sana yang sedikit lebih panas dari daerah tempatnya di dasar laut.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan. Ia terlalu panik untuk meminta bantuan Kyungsoo atau lainnya. Sehingga ia tertinggal sendiri membawa Chanyeol selama sisa perjalanan mereka menuju daratan. Tangisannya pun tak berhenti, hingga jejak-jejak Mutiara hitam mengambang di sekitar. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa putus asa kala itu.

Ia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Bagaimana jika ia terlambat membawa Chanyeol kembali?

Memang, seharusnya Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke tabib terdekat. Namun, siren biru itu tahu jelas bagaimana cara kerja _Elixir of the blue wave_. Dan ia sama sekali buta mengenai waktu yang mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk bernafas di bawah laut. Sehingga kembali ke daratan adalah pilihan yang ia ambil.

Lagipula, ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan ritualnya. Dan ia hanya perlu mengkonsumsi sebuah daging yang diberikan oleh tabib ketika tiba di daratan. Siren berambut putih itu mengatakan bahwa daging tersebut merupakan pelengkap ritual yang sempurna. Bisa dikatakan unsur utama yang membuatnya menjadi manusia. Layaknya darah siren pada _elixir of the blue wave._

Baekhyun yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan memang semua benar baik-baik saja di bagian Chanyeol.

Karena entah seperti Tuhan mendengar doanya, tiba-tiba saja se sosok siren berekor merah dan bersurai merah menghampiri Baekhyun dengan panik. Siren itu terlihat seperti Chanyeol, hanya beberapa puluh tahun lebih tua.

Juga, Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siren tersebut adalah paman Corrarian. Sahabat sang ayah.

Semuanya berjalan mudah, paman Corrarian yang ternyata ayah dari kekasihnya tersebut meringankan semua beban Baekhyun dan membawa mereka tiba di daratan dalam sekejap.

Jika kalian kira masalah selesai, kalian salah.

Karena darisanalah masalah Baekhyun berawal.

Si biru tak akan bisa berubah menjadi manusia jika daging itu belum masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu, Baekhyun menelannya. Ia tahu, itu adalah daging manusia. Namun sungguh Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera berubah dan menyusul Chanyeol yang kini dibawa masuk ke benda putih besar yang ternyata bisa berlari sembari meraung-raung.

Chanyeol sangat beruntung bisa berubah menjadi manusia tepat ketika kakinya menyentuh daratan, bersamaan dengan kekuatan ramuan biru itu luntur dari tubuh sang chairman. Begitupun dengan paman Corrarian yang memang bisa hidup di dua dunia.

Namun malang nasib Baekhyun. Bukannya berubah dengan cepat seperti kedua pria itu. Ia malah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sama seperti hari itu di tempat tinggal Chanyeol, namun beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

Dan yang terakhir diingatnya adalah kegelapan.

 _Well,_ ia memang terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Diatas sebuah benda empuk nan hangat. Adriviane, adalah sosok pertama yang ia lihat. Wajahnya tampak khawatir sembari sesekali mengusap surai yang berubah warna tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun bisa merasakan setetes air menuruni pipi. Sejujurnya ia amat kaget mengetahui bahwa itu adalah air mata. Namun ketika itu si mungil tak terlalu peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya memeluk sang kakak dengan erat serta meminta maaf atas perlakuannya saat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Baekhyun sempat melupakan Chanyeol selama beberapa saat, karena kehadiran sang kakak. Tetapi, saat pria tan itu harus pergi mengurus beberapa pekerjaan saat itulah Baekhyun mulai teringat akan kekasihnya yang entah berada dimana kini.

Lagi-lagi ia menangis, dan memberontak dengan turun dari tempat tidur. Mengabaikan peringatan Adriviane bahwa kakinya membutuhkan sekitar dua minggu untuk berfungsi dengan sempurna. Dan ketika waktu itu berlalu, Baekhyun harus sering melatih sepasang benda asing yang baru ia miliki.

Pikiran buruk terus berkelebat di dalam benak. Chanyeol tak ada di sekitarnya, apakah mungkin pria itu tak berhasil selamat?

Oh Baekhyun yang malang.

Pemikiran itu malah membuatnya semakin buruk. Dengan kesal ia memukul-mukul kedua tungkai putih mulus tersebut sekuat tenaga. Berharap benda itu dapat segera berfungsi. Bukannya berfungsi, ia malah merasa kesakitan.

Ia berakhir tidur di pelukan Jongdae semalaman. Kepala pelayan Park itu sepertinya sudah berubah pekerjaan menjadi pengasuh Baekhyun.

Keesokan hari, Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Karena Jackson adalah yang pertama ditangkap oleh inderanya ketika ia terbangun. Baekhyun merasa lega ketika si kecil mengatakan bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menjadi baik-baik saja selama beberapa hari. Meskipun rindu teramat menekan dada.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja tadi ketika ia membuka mata. Rasa rindu terhadap Chanyeol sudah tak lagi tertahankan. Membuat Baekhyun kembali memaksakan diri untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur yang membuat si mungil semakin merindukan Chanyeol karena yah, aroma Chanyeol melekat di setiap inci ruangan tersebut.

Ia kira, kakinya sudah lebih baik dan bisa bekerja.

Namun tidak, ia masih saja kesulitan dan merasakan kaki di sekujur dua benda asing itu. Bukannya bergerak, Baekhyun malah terjatuh. Benar-benar sial.

"Aku merindukan Chanyeol", ujar Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar amat menyedihkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya, Jongdae merasa tak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Keadaan yang beginilah menjadi salah satu pemicu Baekhyun tak kunjung berhasil menggerakkan kaki. Ia hanya memikirkan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sepanjang hari.

"Yang mulia, bersabarlah. Saya akan mencoba mengubungi Tuan besar Park Yoochun".

Baekhyun tak mengerti apa maksud Jongdae sesungguhnya, namun dari senyuman itu si biru bisa merasakan maksud baik Jongdae untuk segera mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

Dan benar seperti itu adanya.

Jongdae tergopoh menghampiri Baekhyun ketika senja telah tiba di luasnya langit. Bias oranye masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, mengantarkan kilatan air asin yang diterima oleh indera penglihat si biru.

Sinar bahagia di paras pria itu seolah mengalahkan terangnya sinar diluar sana.

Jongdae tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia hanya menggendong tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkannya diatas sebuah kursi aneh yang ternyata bisa berjalan jika didorong. Jongdae mengganti T-shirt merah yang Baekhyun kenakan, menjadi _sweater_ putih berbahan bulu lembut yang mencapai batas paha mulusnya –well tentu saja ia mengganti celana dalam Baekhyun sebelum itu. Terakhir, ia menutupi bagian perut hingga paha sang putera mahkota dengan selimut berwarna senada. Jongdae sedang tak ingin berdebat mengenai apa itu celana dan kenapa Baekhyun harus memakainya, sehingga selimut adalah solusi.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaian, Jongdae terlihat menyemprotkan sesuatu beraroma segar ke tubuh Baekhyun serta menyisir rambut abu-abu tersebut.

Melihat betapa sibuknya Jongdae sejujurnya membuat Baekhyun lupa untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, selama beberapa saat.

Pertanyaan itu barulah terlontar ketika mereka sudah tiba di kapal dan sedang dalam perjalanan menyebrang ke Jeju.

Namun tentu saja, Jongdae tak menjawab dengan benar. Pria itu malah tersenyum lebar diikuti kalimat, "Anda akan segera tahu, yang mulia".

Sejujurnya Bekhyun tak puas dengan jawaban Jongdae, namun ia memilih diam dan menikmati pemandangan yang bergerak diluar sana.

Setelah itu, si biru tidak benar-benar peduli kemana Jongdae akan membawanya. Ia terlalu sibuk melihat hal-hal baru yang aneh. Beberapa ia ingat sebagai, mobil, Gedung, bus, dan _tteokbokki_. Ia juga memulai beberapa percakapan dengan ayah Chanyeol. Paman Corrarian masih sama seperti terakhir ia mengingatnya. Baik, penyayang dan sangat bijaksana. Oh Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat bagaimana rasa bahagia ketika si siren merah mengunjungi Vriryn dulu.

Ketika Paman Corrarian mulai mendorong kursinya keluar dari mobil untuk memasuki sebuah Gedung besar yang sangat indah –menurut Baekhyun, saat itulah si biru menyadari semua mata tengah tertuju padanya. Orang-orang berpakaian sama satu-persatu mulai melambai, membungkuk dan menyapa nya. Mendadak Baekhyun berubah sibuk dan canggung membalas sapaan orang-orang disana.

Sangat wajar sungguh.

Reaksi apa yang kalian harapkan dari orang-orang ketika melihat tuan besar Park Yoochun tengah mendorong sesosok lelaki mungil cantik kedalam rumah sakit? Lelaki itu pastilah sangat penting hingga ayah dari Park Chanyeol sudi untuk memberikan perlakuan special seperti itu.

Begitu pintu lift tertutup, saat itulah Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Perhatiannya mulai teralihkan pada lampu yang bergerak mengikuti tombol angka yang sama dengan nomor lantai. Ayah Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun, dan bagaimana si lelaki mungil merangsek maju seperti ingin menangkap sinar yang bergerak tersebut. Mengingatkannya akan _Light fury_ , kucing putih gembul kesayangan Tiffany.

TING

Desahan kecewa terdengar lolos dari si biru ketika sinar itu menghilang dan disaat bersamaan pintu besi lift mulai terbuka.

Percayalah, rasa kecewa itu hanya sebentar. Karena didepan sana terdapat puluhan hal lain yang seketika menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan menguarkan rasa penasarannya. Seperti pot bunga, peralatan rumah sakit, serta lukisan bergambar pizza.

"Selamat datang, Tuan besar Park Yoochun, Tuan Baekhyun", Baekhyun mengernyit melihat lelaki bertubuh pendek yang kini tengah membungkukkan badan dengan sopan kearah mereka.

Dibelakang sana, sang –calon, ayah mertua terdengar membalas ucapan tersebut singkat dan membiarkan lelaki yang bernama sekretaris Lee itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Chairman Park marah besar karena kliennya tak kunjung datang. Beliau sudah tertidur sejak sejam lalu, Tuan besar".

Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

"Tipikal Park Chanyeol", ujarnya singkat sebelum mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun masuk melewati pintu.

Oh jangan ditanya.

Baekhyun terpekik senang ketika meyadari bahwa sosok tinggi yang tengah terbaring ditengah tempat tidur adalah orang yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari terakhir. Pria itu bahkan terlihat semakin tampan sejak terakhir ia melihatnya.

Kemeja biru berbahan sutera dan celana kain putih tampak membungkus tubuh berotot tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang ditata hair up masih terlihat rapi. Tentu saja, Chanyeol memang siap untuk bertemu klien dan membahas pekerjaan. Tak pernah si tinggi mengira klien yang dimaksud adalah kejutan untuknya.

 _Well,_ malangnya Park Chanyeol karena ia harus tertidur dan tak menyaksikan sendiri kejutan itu.

"Ia tertidur karena menunggumu", Baekhyun menoleh kearah ayah Chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman pada pria paruh baya yang sudah memperlakukannya dengan amat baik tersebut. "Kemarilah, aku akan membantumu".

Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat dengan hati-hati oleh Yoochun, sebisa mungkin agar selimutnya tak tersingkap dan dibaringkan pelan, tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

Pria paruh baya tersebut kemudian mengembangkan senyum, dan mengusak surainya diikuti dengan surai Chanyeol sebelum berpamitan.

Suara pintu yang ditutup perlahan membawa Baekhyun kedalam sunyi. Sunyi yang menyenangkan.

Hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol disana.

Pemikiran itu tak ayal membuat si biru tiba-tiba saja merasa bersemangat.

Diawali menyibak selimut yang sejak tadi membungkus kakinya dengan asal, dan dilanjutkan merangsek pelan untuk naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit erangan kesal disini dan disana, akhirnya Baekhyun sukses mendudukkan diri diatas perut berotot sang kekasih. Kedua kaki beristirahat nyaman di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh sang chairman. Senyuman lebar mengembang pada paras cantik si biru saat sepasang mata almond Chanyeol perlahan terbuka akibat gangguan yang cukup intens ia rasakan.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah berusaha menghalau sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai imajinasi.

"Baekhyun?", ujar Chanyeol pelan. Berusaha memastikan karena sosok yang dikiranya sebagai ilusi itu tak kunjung pergi.

Tak segera menjawab, lelaki mungil itu malah tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya mengelus sayang dada Chanyeol, kemudian merambat naik pada pundak kokoh tersebut, dan memberikan remasa pelan disana. Baekhyun bergerak amat pelan, sampai akhirnya tubuh mungil itu bersandar nyaman diatas dada bidang sang Chairman, dan melesakkan wajah pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, meraup rakus aroma yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Hey, Tampan", bisik Baekhyun. Selembut desah angin malam yang menenangkan.

Secara otomatis, senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Oh tuhan, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

"Sayang… Aku sangat amat merindukanmu", bisikan dibalas bisikan. Itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, sesuatu terjadi…".

Raut khawatir tak dapat Chanyeol sembunyikan. Perlahan ia menarik pundak Baekhyun hingga paras cantik itu berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kini saat ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas, Chanyeol dapat menangkap perubahan yang cukup kentara.

Seperti rambut Baekhyun yang berubah warna, dan sisik kecil yang sudah tak lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Mata biru itu masih disana, membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalii.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Baby?".

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menyandarkan kepala pada dada berotot Chanyeol. Menikmati ritme detakan jantung didalam sana.

"Aku… Hanya belum bisa menggunakan kakiku", bisik Baekhyun malu-malu.

Rasa lega menghujani Chanyeol bak guyuran air terjun. Reflek ia mengusapkan kedua telapak kasarnya pada paha Baekhyun. Dadanya membuncah ketika menyadari sudah tiada sisik biru disana. Sungguh, Chanyeol menyukai sisik biru indah tersebut. Namun melihat paha putih dan mulus Baekhyun adalah perkara lain. Apalagi saat ia sadar, bagian itu tak terbalut apapun selain kain hitam minim yang menutupi dua bongkahan sintal Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih agar terbiasa, sayang".

Semburat merah di pipi mengiringi anggukan Baekhyun sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ia tahu berlatih adalah solusinya. Namun beberapa hari terakhir ia terlalu sibuk merindukan Chanyeol hingga enggan berpisah dengan ruangan yang setidaknya dapat sedikit mengobati rindu itu.

Kikikan manis terdengar akibat rasa geli yang Baekhyun rasakan di kedua kakinya. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol tanpa ampun terus saja mengusapkan telapak tangan kasarnya disana. Sesekali memberikan remasan yang terasa sangat… Menyenangkan dan geli disaat bersamaan.

"Chaaan… Gelii, hentikan", ujar Baekhyun. Masih dengan kikikan manis yang mampu membuat sang chairman overdosis.

Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah mendengar geraman rendah dari dalam tubuh Chanyeol, dan dalam sekejap tubuh Baekhyun tak lagi bersandar nyaman pada dada Chanyeol. Punggung bertemu tempat tidur, dan Chanyeol yang mengungkung nya diatas sana.

Kedua pasang mata bertemu, menyalurkan rindu yang membuncah didalam dada. Deguban keduanya seolah berkolaborasi, menghasilkan sebuah melodi indah yang hanya mereka berdua dengar.

Detik berlalu, dan Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dirinya sudah tak sanggup membalas tatapan intens tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang semakin tampan dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Seolah ingin menelan Baekhyun bulat-bulat.

"Channiee, jangan melihatku seperti itu… Aku malu", kikik Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya yang menyembul dibalik lengan sweater terlalu panjang tersebut tampak menarik kain di bagian leher, agar menutupi separuh wajah cantik si biru.

Sebuah perbuatan yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari malah membuat Chanyeol semakin terjerat dalam godaan. Terlebih, kini bagian perut rata Baekhyun menjadi terekspos karenanya.

Grep

Sreet

Dalam sekali hentak, Chanyeol menarik kembali kain berbulu tersebut, agar wajah cantik si biru kembali terekspos. Semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi mulus Baekhyun membuat kesadaran Chanyeol semakin diujung tanduk.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Baekhyun… Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh", perlahan Chanyeol merangsek mendekat. Menahan kedua tangan agar tubuh berotot itu tak sepenuhnya menimpa Baekhyun.

Lengan kurus Baekhyun bergerak, melingkari leher kokoh Chanyeol. Membawa pria tampan itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Secara ajaib, Baekhyun bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan mudah untuk melingkari pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku, juga mencintaimu Chan", bisiknya.

Dan bisikan lirih itu sejurus kemudian berganti menjadi gumaman serta desahan pelan.

Sang chairman sudah tak bisa menahan dorongan dalam dirinya untuk meraup bibir merah Baekhyun kedalam ciuman dalam yang mesra.

Semakin lama, suhu disekitar mereka menjadi naik. Bahkan hawa dingin AC tak lagi terasa. Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menarik lepas sweater putih Baekhyun, dan melemparkan benda putih malang itu secara asal.

Detik itu, ketika kulit putih mulus Baekhyun yang tak berhias sisik biru ditangkap oleh sepasang Almond Chanyeol, segalanya terasa ringan. Sang chairman seolah melayang.

Bibir tebal yang sudah puas membuat sepasang lain milik Baekhyun tampak bengkak, kini beralih. Memberikan ciuman sayang pada sepanjang leher mulus Baekhyun. Mengikuti kemana arah aliran darah Baekhyun bergerak, sebelum menghisapnya, meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan.

Erangan pelan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, jemarinya mencengkram bisep Chanyeol. Merasakan betapa kokoh lengan kekasihnya itu. Membuat Baekhyun mendamba.

Puas meninggalkan jejak keunguan di kanvas putih –leher Baekhyun, tersebut, kini dada Baekhyun menjadi focus utama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang adil. Sehingga, si tampan memberikan perhatian dan jejak ungu yang sama pada dada mulus kekasihnya. Baekhyun menggelinjak hebat Detik itu, ketika bibir Chanyeol bertemu dengan tonjolan merah muda sensitivenya. Rasa manis yang menguar dari sana membuat Chanyeol gila, hingga ia tak dapat berhenti menghisap dan melumat benda malang itu.

Semakin kencang desahan Baekhyun, semakin naik pula suhu udara di ruangan itu. Keringat tampak bercucuran menuruni tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan tak lagi dibalut kemeja biru sutera yang tadi berada disana.

Jejak kemerahan hasil karya Baekhyun tampak terlihat di punggung berototnya. Jangan salahkan si biru, rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan begitu intens sehingga ia sejak tadi mencengkram punggung Chanyeol sebagai pegangan.

Plop.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan benda malang itu. Nafas keduanya terengah, dengan dua pasang iris yang saling mengikat.

"Sayang…", Bisik Chanyeol ditengah nafasnya yang terengah berat.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar sebagai respon. Sungguh, semuanya terasa baru bagi Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, ia tak ingin berhenti.

"Chan… Ngg… Kumohon lakukan, apapun itu yang kau inginkan…", Perlahan Baekhyun menekan pinggang Chanyeol dengan kaitan kakinya, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana bergesek satu sama lain. "Aku milikmu, Park Chanyeol".

Sang chairman menggeram sebagai respon.

Dan setelah itu semuanya berkilat cepat di depan mata Baekhyun. Ia seolah melayang terbang, tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Dua desah nafas memburu, seolah berkejaran dengan waktu. Titik-titik keringat yang berucuran bersatu bersama dua tubuh yang melekat satu sama lain.

Chanyeol, adalah pecinta keindahan. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya meletakkan hati pada yang terindah.

Dan Sang chairman merasa seluruh dunianya mengabur saat kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh mulus Baekhyun akhirnya terlepas. Mata almond itu tak mampu berpaling. Deguban jantungnya semakin menggila dengan bahagia yang membuncah hingga ke ujung.

Chanyeol sudah tak lagi sanggup untuk menunggu, membiarkan sang waktu berlalu begitu saja dengan sia-sia.

Usapan lembut ia berikan pada paha Baekhyun, sepasang manik biru itu tengah menatapnya sayu. Seolah menanti apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Detik berlalu ditengah hening.

Chanyeol seolah hanyut ditengah ombak biru yang indah didalam kristal bening Baekhyun.

Membawanya terbang, kemudian jatuh kedalamnya tanpa jalan kembali.

Deg

Satu detik berlalu

Deg

Detik berikutnya terlewati

Deg

"Ahh!".

Desahan manis itu terdengar, mengetuk kesunyian diantara mereka ketika tubuh keduanya perlahan bersatu.

Chanyeol tahu, ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Menyakiti si biru adalah yang terakhir ia inginkan. Sehingga, sang chairman berhenti ketika benda tumpul itu sudah menyentuh sesuatu yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang gelisah dibawah kungkungannya.

"Lakukan, Chanyeol", Bisik Baekhyun sembari memeluk erat leher Chanyeol sebagai pegangan.

Ucapan lirih tersebut, terdengar seperti komando bagi Chanyeol. Bak budak yang mendamba, sang chairman tak lagi membuang waktu untuk menuruti kemauan tuannya.

Pinggulnya bergerak, dari pelan menjadi cepat dan semakin cepat.

Benda tumpul itu tanpa ampun menubruk titik yang sama didalam sana. Di sebuah kegelapan hangat yang sangat nikmat.

Kedua belah bibir itu menyatu, saling melumat dalam, seolah menyalurkan cinta yang selama ini menumpuk begitu tinggi dalam dada.

Desahan berubah menjadi teriakan ketika Baekhyun tiba di puncak dunia. Tubuh mungil tersebut menghentak-hentak pelan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur keluar memasuki dirinya secara bersamaan.

Pelukan erat, ciuman manis, dan usapan hangat penuh gairah dibarengi pernyataan cinta akhirnya menutup kegiatan mereka.

Malam itu, disaksikan bulan, bintang dan deburan ombak diluar sana, Park Chanyeol menyatukan cintanya secara utuh bersama makhluk yang tak ia kira akan berada disini, mendesah hebat didalam pelukan.

.

 _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through…_

Dua pasang kristal berbeda warna itu tengah menatap dalam satu sama lain. Kepala bersurai abu-abu tengah bersandar nyaman diatas lengan berotot si tinggi. Elusan sayang di pinggul dan punggung si mungil, Chanyeol hadiahkan. Mereka bergelung dalam kesunyian yang menyenangkan.

 _It's enough for this restless warrior_ _,_ _just to be with you…_

Mereka seolah tak bosan, menatap dan menelusuri wajah satu sama lain yang seolah sudah lama tak dilihat. Kilatan tersebut terlihat jelas disana, saling membayangi satu sama lain. Kilatan yang cukup membuat debaran menyenangkan itu terus terjadi didalam dada.

Kilatan yang mereka sebut, cinta.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_ _It is where we are…_

Suara nyanyian Elton John menguar lembut dari speaker yang tergantung di tembok. Memenuhi ruangan mewah rumah sakit tersebut dengan melodi indah yang menenangkan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendengar sedikit music sebagai pengirim malam mereka. Malam yang indah. Setelah ratusan malam sepi dan dingin terlewati, akhirnya petang ini mereka bersatu. Tanpa syarat, tanpa aturan, tanpa sekat, secara harfiah dan kiasan.

Akhirnya, setelah puluhan mil Chanyeol lalui. Mereka bisa bersatu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun".

Senyum indah terkembang menghiasi paras cantik Baehyun. Mata birunya berkilauan, membuat ribuan bintang diatas sana merasa iri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Dokter Kang Hye Kyo adalah seorang wanita cantik, tegas dan sedikit keras kepala. Ia merupakan salah satu dokter terhebat di rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas kini. Ia terkenal sebagai salah satu dokter yang rela menginap hanya untuk mengamati perkembangan seorang pasien.

Hidup terpisah dengan sang suami yang merupakan seorang kapten militer membuatnya lebih suka menghabiskan hari di rumah sakit. Terdengar menyedihkan memang, tetapi sungguh dokter cantik itu amat menikmatinya.

Selain cerdas, ia juga orang yang amat professional. Sangat rasional.

Dokter itu masih teringat bagaimana siang itu seorang suster meneriakkan namanya, mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pasien penting yang terluka parah. Tubuh kecilnya tergopoh kemudian, menghampiri ambulan.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Park Yoochun, benar Park Yoochun yang itu tengah memeluk puteranya, Park Chanyeol yang bersimbah darah. Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol yang itu.

Seharian ia mendedikasikan puluhan tahun profesi dokternya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Park Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya sedikit angin segar berhembus saat operasi yang dilakukannya berhasil menyelamatkan pria nomor satu Jetdale co tersebut.

Tetapi, aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Semalaman ia menginap, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Park Chanyeol hanya untuk menemukan luka pria itu kering Sembilan puluh persen keesokan paginya.

Mustahil?

Tentu saja! Mana mungkin luka separah itu bisa kering dalam sekejap mata.

Terlebih pengakuan Park Yoochun mengenai obat biru selundupan yang dilakukan oleh besannya. Tentu saja, Kang Hye Kyo tak seketika percaya.

Mengurung Park Chanyeol adalah solusinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa mengobservasi lebih jauh apakah obat aneh itu memiliki efek samping berbahaya atau tidak.

Namun, bahkan setelah 5 haru terlewati, Park Chanyeol semakin sehat saja. Terlihat dari caranya memarahi Hye Kyo tiap ia memasuki ruangan mewah itu.

Semalam, Hye Kyo menerima seorang pasien gawat lain dan ia memutuskan untuk menatap lekat pasien itu agar tak terjadi obat selundupan lain. Singkatnya, ia tak tidur semalaman.

Hal pertama yang berada di jadwal adalah mengecek Park Chanyeol, benar-benar lengkap penderitaannya.

Ia kira, omelan serta tatapan dingin adalah yang akan didapatnya dari sang chairman.

Nyatanya ia salah.

Amat salah.

Matanya melebar saat melihat Chanyeol tengah telanjang sembari memeluk seorang lelaki mungil yang juga tak berbusana. Aroma 'percintaan' mereka tercium kental memenuhi ruangan.

Tampaknya Chanyeol sudah terbangun, terbukti dari mata almond yang kini beralih dari menatap penuh cinta kearah kekasihnya, menjadi menatap garang pada sang dokter.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter Kang? Apakah menurutmu aku sudah cukup sehat dan mampu untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit sekarang?".

Dan begitulah, cara Park Chanyeol mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HULAAAAA!**

 **Aku kembaliiiiii!**

 **Ada yang kangeen?**

 **maaf yaa aku udh kelamaan ilang gak update... Semoga kalian belum lupa sama FF ini.**

 **Maaf banget aku agak keteteran membagi ff dan kerjaankuu jadi update nya agak lama. Aku bakal coba memperbaiki ituu ya supaya bisa lebih cepet lagiii uodatenyaa.**

 **Hmmm kalau ada yang tanya apakah ini sudah selesaii? belum sayangss..**

 **Klimax nya belummm hihi**

 **Anywaaaay makasih banget yang udh selalu setia nunggu ff inii, dan nagih akuu setiap saat. Aku terharuu dan merasa bersalah disaat bersamaan.**

 **Tapi aku kalau lagi lelah biasanya ide nggak keluar, salah satu alasan kenapa chap ini agak lama tersendat.**

 **Meskipun gituuu jangan kapok kasih review kalian yaa, supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kekurangankuu di chap inii.**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang udh baca, review, fav, dan follow ff ini serta karyaku lainnya!**

 **I Love u all soooo muchoooo!**

 **See you in chap 14!**

 **Love,**

 **Kileela**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Vriryn, 2018**_

 _Beriak arus bawah laut di bagian terdalam Vriryn tampak tenang. Tiada pergerakan hewan-hewan laut atau siren disana. Kegelapan terasa pekat dan dinginnya air laut serasa menggigit hingga ke tulang. Siapapun bisa mengetahui dari sekali lihat bahwa tempat tersebut merupakan temoat tak terjamah. Berada di bagian terdasar kerajaan._

 _Cresthowl Lair mereka menyebutnya. Berada di dasar laut, tempat ini lebih mirip 'pembuangan' dibanding lokasi pertemuan pada umumnya. Tidak ada hewan laut ataupun siren yang benar-benar menjamah tempat tersebut. Karena selain gelap dan dingin, tempat tersebut terkenal dengan sihir yang kental. Membuat suasana jauh dari kata menyenangkan._

 _Siapapun yang datang kesana, tentulah mereka yang memiliki tujuan tertentu. Seperti mengkonfirmasi mengenai suatu legenda, meminta pertolongan, obat, ataupun hal lainnya._

 _Pisilato, adalah satu nama yang mereka kenal sebagai penguasa dari Cresthowl Lair._

 _Siren tua bersurai putih dan bersisik putih itu hidup sejak seribu tahun yang lalu. Ia menyaksikan sendiri beberapa kejadian yang menjadi legenda kini. Ia mempelajari setidaknya lima ratus mantra dan ramuan. Secara singkat, Pisilato adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan kerajaan. Bahkan para raja seperti Adriros pun sesekali akan berkunjung untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui dengan pasti._

 _Sehingga, tidak heran jika kini rumah batu milik Pisilato tampak dikunjungi oleh mereka yang berekor permata._

 _Benar, ekor permata adalah sebutan bagi para bangsawan. Karena sisik di ekor mereka yang cenderung berkilauan dibanding siren biasa._

 _Sebuah ekor biru berkilauan tampak berdampingan dengan satu lainnya yang berwarna merah muda. Mereka adalah sang putera mahkota dan ratu Vriryn yang tampaknya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Pisilato._

 _Suasana sangatlah sepi, sebagian besar warga Vriryn kini tampaknya tengah sibuk dengan pergulatan yang terjadi antara raja mereka dan seorang siren asing berekor merah. Sungguh waktu yang pas bagi sang pangeran serta ratu untuk menyelinap dari pantauan sang junjungan._

" _Sebentar lagi, anda akan sepenuhnya bersatu dengan permata tersebut yang mulia. Siapkah anda atas segala resiko yang mungkin menghadang di masa depan? Karena bisa saya katakan, dunia diatas sana tidak semudah dan seindah yang bangsa kita selalu bayangkan"._

 _Helaan nafas serta anggukan mantap menjadi penutup yang mengikat sebuah janji serta komitmen tak terucap. Putera mahkota Vriryn itu sudah cukup menampakkan segala kesungguhan dan keberaniannya dengan berada disini._

" _Ini, adalah hal terakhir yang anda butuhkan untuk sepenuhnya menyelesaikan ritual yang mulia", Hening menyambut. Seketika dua pasang iris berbeda warna tersebut beralih dari wajah Pisilato kearah kotak beludru yang berada di genggaman tangan keriputnya. Rasa khawatir seketika terpancar jelas pada paras cantik sang ratu yang tampaknya jelas mengerti, apa isi kotak tersebut._

" _Seperti halnya ketika Manusia berubah menjadi manusia, unsur utama yang mereka butuhkan. Unsur terakhir dan terpenting sebagai penyempurnaan ritual, adalah darah Siren. Didalam kotak ini, adalah sebuah bagian tubuh manusia, bangsawan yang khusus saya simpan untuk anda", kernyitan yang timbul di kedua kening sang putera mahkota tak lolos dari mata tajam Pisilato hingga membuatnya terkekeh._

 _Siren yang sudah ribuan tahun hidup itu mengetahui lebih dari siapapun rasa jijik dan tak pantas yang Aereviane rasakan terhadap kebiasaan kaumnya mengkonsumsi daging manusia. Namun, Pisilato juga tahu lebih dari siapapun. Tanpa menelan daging bangsawan manusia, bangsawan siren tak akan bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Bukannya berubah menjadi kaki, ekor seorang siren bangsawan yang melengkapi ritual tanpa mengkonsumsi daging manusia akan terbelah menjadi dua dan selamanya meninggalkan dunia._

" _Tenang saja, yang mulia. Daging ini adalah hasil buruan terbaru saya. Sangat beruntung malam itu saya berhasil menangkap seorang bangsawan. Tentu, saya sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh dagingnya. Menyisakan satu jari manis, untuk hari ini"._

 _Menelan semua rasa jijik di kerongkongan, Baekhyun memaksakan diri mengangguk. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tentu saja, tiada akan keberhasilan tanpa pengorbanan. Dan jika pengorbanan itu hanya sebatas menelan daging manusia, sang putera mahkota akan melakukannya tanpa berfikir._

 _Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, siren berekor biru itu perlahan menggenggam erat kotak yang sejak tadi menantinya. Beberapa kali ia memejam, dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebuah gestur untuk menenangkan diri yang kini tengah dilanda ketakutan._

' _Bagaimana kalau setelah semua ini, aku tetap tak berubah menjadi manusia?'._

 _Satu kalimat itu terus saja berputar-putar di kepala seperti pusara air tiada akhir. Jangan salah sangka, Baekhyun percaya pada Pisilato. Hanya saja, ia takut jika takdir tak berpihak padanya dan berujung pada rasa sakit._

" _Tenanglah, yang mulia. Semua akan baik-baik saja"._

 _Kalimat tersebut meluncur bersamaan dengan Ratu Avama yang kini memberikan rangkulan serta usapan pada lengan mulus sang putera. Memberinya keyakinan untuk setidaknya menilik kedalam kotak tersebut._

 _Manik biru itu menatap dalam kearah sepasang lain yang berwarna abu-abu, mencari keyakinan disana._

 _Ketika anggukan tersebut diberikan, perlahan jemari lentik sang pangeran bergerak. Membuka kaitan berbahan emas, dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat bagian atas kotak beludru itu._

 _Baekhyun kira, ia akan melihat sebuah jari berdarah-darah yang menjijikkan._

 _Tetapi tidak._

 _Sang putera mahkota hanya mendapati sebuah jemari langsing berkulit putih bersih dengan cincin emas berhias berlian besar yang masih melingkar disana. Tiada darah dan daging yang berceceran. Ia bahkan sempat mengira potongan itu hanyalah tipuan._

 _Pisilato benar-benar baik hingga rela membersihkan potongan jari itu untuk sang pangeran._

 _"Maafkan saya yang membiarkan cincin itu berada disana, yang mulia. Saya mengira setidaknya benda itu bisa menjadi hiasan untuk hidangan ini", kekeh sang siren putih sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya rasa cincin itu cukup berharga bagi wanita bangsawan pemiliknya. Namun tentu saja, anda bebas membuangnya yang mulia"._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ujung kulit telunjuknya bersentuhan dengan permukaan dingin si cincin. Jantungnya berdebar seolah dapat merasakan bahwa memang benar, benda itu amat penting bagi si pemilik jari ini._

 _Tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya memanas. Hingga sebutir Mutiara putih mengambang dihadapannya._

 _Alasan ini menjadi salah satu mengapa Baekhyun enggan memangsa manusia._

 _Mereka adalah makhluk dengan perasaan dan akal sehat. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit dari mereka yang ditinggalkan. Dan ia tak yakin dapat mengemban rasa bersalah yang amat besar sebagai akibat._

 _Sesungguhnya, lubuk hati Baekhyun kini tengah menjerit. Membayangkan siapapun diatas sana yang mungkin tengah memandangi gambar dari wanita bangsawan ini, merindukannya serta menitikkan air mata untuknya._

 _Namun, Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan?_

 _Menjadi manusia, adalah hal yang ia inginkan sejak Chanyeol masuk kedalam hidupnya. Tak pernah Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu sebesar hasratnya bersatu dengan pria tinggi yang kini menjadi dunia si biru._

 _Pria menawan yang sudah merubah sepenuhnya pandangan Baekhyun mengenai dunia._

 _Bagi sang pangeran, dunia nya bukanlah Darat atau perairan._

 _Dunianya adalah dimana Park Chanyeol berada._

 _Untuk keyakinan itu, Dewa tentu akan mengampuninya karena berbuat egois bukan?_

 _"Aku akan menyimpannya, Pisilato. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai tanda terimakasihku padanya"._

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 **Seoul, 2018**

Tetes-tetes air mata langit tampak mulai membasahi bumi. Ribuan langkah kaki santai dengan ritme tetap kini mulai berubah menjadi tapak cepat tak beraturan. Diatas sana, cahaya berwarna merah tampak membelah langit, diikuti gemuruh kencang yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Warna-warni payung yang bergerak-gerak di tengah jalan melebur menjadi satu dengan gelapnya suasana sore itu.

Tak ubahnya seperti cerah warna payung dibawah sana, sepasang manik biru seterang langit kini tampak menatap dengan antusias dibalik kaca lantai 60 sebuah Apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam, Seoul. Kilatan penasaran tampak mengambang jelas di permukaan, didukung dengan kedua kaki mungil mulus yang tampak berjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Sudah sekitar seminggu terlewati sejak orang nomor satu Jetdale co dinyatakan sehat dan siap untuk kembali ke rutinitasnya. Bahagia karena terbebas dari belenggu rumah sakit, tentu menjadi perasaan pertama yang timbul di hati Chanyeol. Bayangan indah akan dirinya dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama terus saja terngiang di benak. Bahkan diam-diam ia sudah merencanakan kemana ia akan membawa si biru dan menunjukkan seperti apa dunianya.

Tetapi, angan hanyalah angan ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa waktu berlibur Chanyeol sudah habis. Jetdale co membutuhkannya kembali.

Sambaran petir yang mungkin tak kalah kencangnya dengan yang terjadi kini terjadi di kepala Chanyeol. Kedua mata almond nya melebar, dan tulang rahangnya melonggar. Hening selama beberapa detik karena sang chairman berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk mangkir dari titah 'yang maha kuasa'.

Bahkan dalam hati ia akan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang dominan dengan menunjukkan tampang melas jika memang itu dibutuhkan. Apapun agar sang ayah memberinya sedikit perpanjangan waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun.

Baiklah, kalau dipikir-pikir Chanyeol belum benar-benar mendapatkan waktu berdua dengan tenang bersama kekasih birunya itu. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, bagaimana kedua kakinya, bagaimana menghabiskan waktu di daratan, dan tentu saja…

 _Apakah ia menyesal meninggalkan lautan demi Chanyeol?_

Sungguh semua pertanyaan itu sudah berada di ujung lidah sang Chairman, namun apakah akan datang waktu untuknya bertanya? Entahlah.

Kembali ke Jetdale co berarti selamat tinggal pada waktu luang.

Sayangnya, Park Yoochun adalah seorang pemimpin yang tegas. Memang, ia merupakan ayah biologis Chanyeol dan amat menyayangi putera kebanggaannya itu. Namun, untuk urusan perusahaan, Yoochun adalah seorang atasan dan senior bagi sang chairman.

Semua yang ia katakan adalah titah.

Akhirnya, Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan dan kembali ke perusahaan. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari libur dan waktu luang yang berharga. Dengan sangat terpaksa, pria tinggi itu harus membawa Baekhyun untuk sementara tinggal di _penthouse_ mewahnya sampai rumah mereka selesai dibangun. Meninggalkan Jackson bersama Jessica, dan ibu Chanyeol di villa karena ia tahu lebih dari siapapun. Jackson tidak akan suka tinggal di apartment. Anak itu sangatlah aktif, dan membenci ruang gerak sempit. Dan sang chairman juga tak ingin Jackson mengganggu waktu istirahat Baekhyun, yang bahkan belum bisa menggunakan kedua kakinya dengan sempurna.

Entahlah, jika itu memang alasan sesungguhnya. Atau Chanyeol memang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun tanpa anaknya melihat hal-hal yang tidak wajar untuk dilihat si kecil.

Seperti itulah akhirnya kedua anak adam itu meninggalkan Jeju untuk kembali menjalani hari di Seoul untuk Chanyeol, dan memulai lembaran baru untuk Baekhyun. Si biru tak pernah sejauh ini dengan lautan sebelumnya. Sang chairman tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana wajah berseri dan tatapan mata penasaran yang si biru tunjukkan selama perjalanan. Ia seolah terkagum-kagum dengan segala yang dilihat.

Terlebih ketika pertama kali si biru memasuki _Penthouse_ mewah Chanyeol yang memang letaknya cukup jauh dari tanah. Lantai 60, cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti terbang. Sedikit rasa penyesalan menyusupi hati Chanyeol saat mengingat ia terpaksa membuat Baekhyun menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya tanpa si tinggi. Melunturkan senyuman yang ditularkan Baekhyun untuknya. Hanya beberapa detik memang, karena setelah itu si biru mengembalikan semua kebahagiaan sang chairman dengan bertanya mengenai kegunaan lampu berdiri di ujung ruangan. Namun, rasa bersalah itu tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan hati Chanyeol. Ia membawa Baekhyun sejauh ini dari Vriryn untuk meninggalkan si biru menanti kehadirannya, sendirian.

Memang, ia meminta bantuan Jongdae yang memiliki tempat tinggal sekitar 15 menit dari Gangnam. Kepala pelayan itu bertugas menemani Baekhyun dari pagi hingga sore atau jika dibutuhkan sampai Chanyeol tiba.

Begitulah, Baekhyun menghabiskan seminggunya di Seoul.

Ia terbangun di samping Chanyeol.

Belajar berjalan bersama Chanyeol.

Mandi bersama Chanyeol.

Menghabiskan sarapan pagi dengan Chanyeol.

Mengantar Chanyeol pergi sampai pintu depan.

Dan setelahnya seperti kilatan-kilatan cepat. Seperti berbincang dengan Jongdae atau menonton sesuatu dari yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai kotak ajaib.

Lalu kembali menyambut Chanyeol.

Menemani Chanyeol mandi.

Makan malam bersama Chanyeol.

Dan terakhir tidur di dekapan Chanyeol.

Kemudian semuanya terulang di keesokan hari.

Tetapi, berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini diawali dengan Chanyeol mengangkat telpon dan menerima kabar bahwa Jongdae tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Yang terlalu overprotektif langsung menghubungi Woozi, mengatakan bahwa ia tak dapat kerja karena harus menemani Baekhyun.

Hanya untuk merasa kecewa karena hari ini ada rapat penting yang harus Chanyeol hadiri hingga malam menjemput. Baekhyun tentu saja, bisa merasakan rasa gelisah yang menyelimuti kekasihnya. Membuat si biru akhirnya memberanikan diri dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja sendiri.

Diikuti dengan ocehan panjang serta instruksi bagaimana menggunakan telpon jika sesuatu terjadi, dan menjelaskan cara menggunakan tombol pintu otomatis ketika orang suruhan Woozi –Myungsoo, mengantar makanan serta memanaskannya untuk Baekhyun. Serta sebuah kartu hitam pekat yang Chanyeol bilang bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli apapun yang ia inginkan jika hal darurat terjadi.

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun tak terlalu memahami hal darurat seperti apa. Namun menurut penjelasan Chanyeol, hal darurat itu adalah ketika Myungsoo datang terlambat dan Baekhyun sudah merasa amat kelaparan hingga harus mengunjungi minimarket di lantai dasar, mengambil makanan apapun yang ia mau dan memberikan kartu itu pada kasir.

Jangan salah, Baekhyun sudah belajar cara berbelanja dari Jongdae beberapa hari lalu, ketika setelah sekian lama si biru sudah bisa menggunakan kakinya dengan benar. – _Well,_ ia masih sedikit terseok dan tidak bisa berjalan terlalu cepat. Namun itu tetaplah sebuah kemajuan kan? Dan sebagai makhluk dengan anugerah IQ diatas rata-rata, Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah mengingat apa-apa saja yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan tombol mana yang harus di pencet ketika menaiki Lift.

Harusnya dengan kenyataan itu, Chanyeol merasa lebih lega kan?

Sayangnya tidak.

Puluhan ciuman, dan ratusan kalimat _'Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja kan?'_ kemudian, akhirnya chairman Jetdale co itu pergi meninggalkan Penthouse dengan hati yang amat berat.

Tidak banyak yang Baekhyun lakukan setelah Chanyeol pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton sesuatu dari kotak ajaib dan tanpa disadari siang telah tiba. Ditandai dengan datangnya Myungsoo untuk mengantarkan makanan Baekhyun.

Kim Myungsoo adalah seorang pria muda berparas tampan yang tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna dan Baekhyun amat berterimakasih atas santapan bernama _Jjampong._ Meskipun bentuknya panjang dan licin menyerupai cacing lautan, namun rasa dan kuahnya amat lezat. Sang pangeran lautan bahkan menghabiskan semuanya hingga tiada setitik sisa kuah yang tersisa.

Setelah membersihkan semua bekas makanan Baekhyun, Myungsoo akhirnya berpamitan sekitar pukul 2 siang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali sendiri dengan kotak ajaibnya yang tengah menampilkan seorang juru masak ternama. Si biru mengenalnya sebagai Gordon Ramsay.

Sejak melihat koki terkenal itu beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa pria _jago_ masak itu menjadi salah satu favoritnya kini. Bisa dibilang, si biru sudah tergila-gila dengan makanan manusia sejak hari pertama ia dikenalkan dengan bubur buatan Jongdae. Setelahnya, ia benar-benar tak sabar mencoba rasa-rasa baru yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Melihat bagaimana kedua tangan itu menciptakan hal luar biasa seperti makanan lezat membuat Baekhyun terkagum-kagum.

Segalanya sangat berbeda dengan dunia Baekhyun. Apapun yang masuk ke pencernaan, semuanya tak memiliki rasa yang pasti dan tentu saja berlendir.

Menonton Gordon Ramsay di acara _Master Chef_ membuat Baekhyun mulai memahami Bahasa Inggris. Chanyeol bahkan menjatuhkan rahang sore itu ketika tiba-tiba si biru menyambutnya dengan Bahasa inggris yang lancar lengkap bersama aksen _American_ yang sempurna. Diikuti dengan hal-hal lain yang tak pernah henti membuat sang Chairman terkaget-kaget. Seperti Baekhyun tiba-tiba memarahi Chanyeol karena memasak sayurnya terlalu matang karena itu akan mematikan segala Vitamin didalam sana.

Entahlah, Chanyeol bingung apakah harus marah atau berterimakasih pada Gordon Ramsay kini.

 _Well,_ mungkin pada awalnya tentu ia merasa kesal. Karena sejak acara itu anda Baekhyun lebih memilih asik dengan kotak ajaib 65inch yang tertempel pada dinding ruang tengah. Si biru bahkan mengabaikan semua ocehan dan rengekan _'manly'_ sang kekasih.

Tetapi, mungkin setelah ini chairman Jetdale co itu benar-benar berterimakasih atas apa yang akan terjadi.

Semuanya berawal dari Baekhyun yang tengah memandangi rintik hujan diluar sana, diikuti dengan sapaan khas Gordon Ramsay pada camera –Mungkin sapaan yang sudah Baekhyun ingat diluar kepala hingga ke tiap kalimatnya. Si biru sempat acuh, lebih memilih memusatkan atensi pada titik-titik air yang jatuh dari atas sana. Sesekali berjengit ketika sebuah cahaya mengerikan diikuti gemuruh membelah langit.

Melihat bagaimana manusia dibawah sana berlarian menghindari hujan seperti memberi hiburan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang, putera mahkota Vriryn itu juga sedikit mempelajari bagaimana cara makhluk diatas sini bersikap dan bereaksi atas suatu kejadian. Tentu saja, Baekhyun ingin menjadi manusia yang sempurna untuk Chanyeol. Mengingat betapa tinggi posisi pria itu, si biru tak akan mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka dengan membuat kekasih tampannya malu. Bertindak aneh dan ceroboh benar-benar berada di daftar terakhir keinginannya kini.

Namun, akhirnya semua kegiatan 'menyaksikan pemandangan diluar sana' harus tersendat ketika suara _Chef_ kesukaan Baekhyun kembali terdengar untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang membuat orang tercinta bahagia dan kejutan.

Sontak, tubuh mungil itu beranjak dari kaca dan berjalan sedikit cepat menuju sofa. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang berbalut kaos kaki terlihat menggemaskan ketika menapak canggung diatas karpet putih mewah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghempaskan diri begitu saja diatas sofa beige empuk yang berada ditengah ruangan. Kedua kristal bening focus pada layar dan tak peduli bahkan jika sweater putih kedodorannya kini tengah tersingkap hingga batas paha.

Bak karnivora yang mengamati gerak-gerik mangsa, mata Baekhyun berpindah kesana kemari. Mengikuti kemana tangan Gordon Ramsay dan apa yang dilakukannya. Menyimpan tiap nama, dan cara yang diucapkan _Chef_ kenamaan di USA tersebut.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala indah sang siren tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima. Ia bergantian menatap kartu hitam yang tergeletak diatas meja dan wajah Gordon Ramsay pada layar. Desakan didalam dada akhirnya memberikan kepada Baekhyun untuk beranjak berdiri, berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengenakan celana, dan pergi meninggalkan Penthouse. Tak lupa menyambar kartu sakti berwarna hitam milik Chanyeol

Semua berjalan lancar. Baekhyun bisa melewati Lift sendirian dan tiba di lantai dasar lobby dengan selamat. Lelaki mungil itu sejujurnya tak memahami tatapan aneh yang ia terima, karena tampaknya Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kaos kaki sebagai alas. Si biru terlalu focus dengan kilasan akan masakan special Gordon Ramsay hingga melupakan salah satu benda penting yang seharusnya ia kenakan ketika keluar rumah, sebagai manusia.

Mengabaikan orang-orang disekeliling, Baekhyun lebih memilih menarik sebuah keranjang dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam supermarket besar yang terletak di sebelah barat lobby. Ia mengingat semua yang Jongdae lakukan saat itu dan menirukannya. Kakinya terasa nyaman menapaki lantai marmer supermarket yang dingin, karena tentu Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan cara merawat kedua kakinya.

Beberapa kali bahkan ada beberapa wanita paruh baya yang menatap iba, dan terang-terangan mengasihani lelaki yang amat cantik namun tidak benar-benar sehat –baiklah, maksud mereka adalah gila. Pihak keamanan pun seolah tak lepas mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun bergerak, dan tentu para karyawan siap mengusir jika lelaki itu membuat ulah.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun seolah tuli. Ia bergerak dengan riang menelusuri tiap Lorong. Mengambil bahan-bahan yang sudah melekat di kepala. Memilah mana yang bagus dan tidak menurut Gordon Ramsay di acara TV yang tadi dilihatnya.

Sekitar 40 menit kemudian, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:12 PM si mungil bersurai _ash grey_ tersebut sudah berada di barisan kasir. Melihat kesana kemari dengan kedua mata biru menggemaskan.

Ketika tiba gilirannya, dengan cekatan Baekhyun memindahkan semua belanjaan dari dalam troli dan membiarkan si kasir wanita –yang menatapnya sinis, mulai menghitung semua benda itu. Baekhyun menanti segala proses itu dengan sabar sembari bersenandung. Hingga suara dingin itu memecah angannya.

"Semuanya menjadi 200.000 won tuan".

Kelopak berhias bulu mata indah tersebut berkedip lucu. Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa bagian ini. Merutuki kebodohan dalam hati, Baekhyun mulai nampak tak nyaman. Menarik perhatian security yang sudah selangkah lagi menendangnya keluar.

'Oh tidak, apa yang Jongdae lakukan setelah orang itu mengatakan soal angka ya', bisiknya dalam benak.

"Tuan? Anda memiliki uang atau tidak?", ujar wanita itu. Kali ini lebih tegas dan menyebalkan. Wajahnya seolah siap menerkam Baekhyun.

Hening beberapa detik, karena si lelaki mungil terdiam dan tak bereaksi apapun.

"Oh Benar!", pekik Baekhyun riang ketika tiba-tiba saja kilasan beberapa hari lalu kembali mengaliri memorinya. Benar-benar disaat yang tepat ketika si security sudah tepat dibelakang lelaki mungil itu.

Dengan yakin, jemari lentik tersebut mulai merogoh kedalam saku. Menarik keluar sebuah benda hitam mengkilat, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara memberikannya pada si wanita penjaga kasir.

Tentu, kalian sudah bisa menebak seperti apa ekspresi wanita itu. Kedua mata melolot kaget dan bibir yang nyaris menganga. Tenggorokan serasa tercekat, saat melihat nama pemilik kartu yang tercetak disana. Mengetahui lelaki aneh itu memiliki ' _Black Card'_ saja sudah mencengangkan, apalagi saat menyadari siapa sang pemilik kartu.

Jelas, ia tidak buta huruf. Tulisan timbul berwarna keemasan itu menderingkan sebuah bel yang menyadarkannya.

Park Chanyeol.

Ia tahu siapa pria itu. Bahkan seluruh manusia di Gedung mewah penthouse mengetahui siapa pemilik nama tersebut. Sehingga, hal pertama yang dilakukan si wanita kasir ialah beradu pandang dengan security dan mulutnya membisikkan sebuah nama. Membuat pria paruh baya berseragam tersebut berdeham dan mengisi hati dengan ketakutan.

"I…ini milik anda, tuan?".

Dengan polos Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tentu, kekasihku mengatakan aku bisa memakainya kapanpun".

Kehilangan kata, si wanita tanpa menunggu lagi mulai memproses pembayaran. Menggesekkan kartu dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan bagiannya –memasukkan pin yang diberitahukan Chanyeol tadi pagi, karena tentu saja ia tak bisa menduplikasi tanda tangan sang chairman. Selanjutnya, kasir itu tak menghabiskan satu detikpun dengan sia-sia dan segera mengembalikan kartu hitam Chanyeol kepada lelaki mungil dihadapannya.

Dibarengi senyuman manis dan ucapan terimakasih, Baekhyun mengangkat semua kantung belanjaan dan berjalan keluar dari supermarket. Terakhir kali, security berwajah galak yang sejak tadi mengikutinya kini tengah membungkuk hormat dengan kata terimakasih yang lantang.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sungguh tak memahami perilaku manusia-manusia ini. Seingatnya tadi mereka tampak tak menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Si mungil terus berusaha mencari jawabannya, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyerah ketika lift sudah berdenting di lantai 60. Baekhyun memutuskan akan bertanya pada Chanyeol nanti dan mulai focus pada apa yang akan dimasaknya.

.

 _The Beef Wellington_ adalah sebuah masakan yang amat melekat dengan sosok Gordon Ramsay. Tebuat dari Daging Sapi _tenderloin_ yang dimasak dengan kematangan pas, serta dibalut jamur _Portobelo_ dan _Pastry_ mampu membuat siapapun akan meneguk ludah hanya dengan melihat gambar.

Melihat bagaimana cara Gordon Ramsay mengolah bahan-bahan tersebut saja seolah mustahil bagi orang tanpa kualifikasi di bidang kuliner untuk mengikuti. Namun, semua asumsi itu terbantahkan tepat di detik aroma lezat keluar dari oven dan memenuhi seluruh penjuru penthouse.

Bunyi ding tanda bahwa masakan didalam sana sudah matang terdengar. Kemudian disusul sebuah langkah-langkah pelan yang dihasilkan sepasang kaki putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan ketika si biru mulai menata masakannya diatas meja juga dua buah gelas serta sebotol wine yang ia temukan di ruangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meniru semua yang dikatakan acara tersebut tanpa terlewat. Bahkan penataan mejanya pun, semua tepat seperti yang ada di televisi. Hanya mungkin beberapa alat makan dan piringnya terlihat berbeda.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar didalam sana, tak sabar menanti kedatangan Chanyeol.

Perasaan rindu dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu, mengaduk-aduk perut Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Seperti mual dan jantungnya akan lepas dari dada kapanpun dalam detik ini.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dengan jantung Baekhyun sebagai latar belakang music di telinganya sendiri. Ia kira, benda itu sudah mencapai level maksimum dan tidak akan lebih buruk lagi. Tetapi, saat suara pintu depan terdengar dan suara berat Chanyeol yang meneriakkan namanya masuk ke indera pendengar. Ketika itulah Baekhyun benar-benar merasa akan pingsan.

"Baekhyun? Sayang?", teriak Chanyeol diikuti suara pintu depan yang sudah ditutup.

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri dengan gemetar sebelum meneriakkan balasan untuk sang kekasih yang sepertinya berada di ruang tengah.

"Disini, Chanyeollie!".

Si biru memejamkan kedua mata, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan seolah berusaha menenangkan beda yang tak segera juga tenang di dalam rongga dada.

Langkah-langkah tegap tersebut seperti berada di ritme yang sama dengan detak menit pada jam di belakang sana. Bersama satu langkah, hati Baekhyun semakin membuncah penuh dengan gugup.

Klek

"Sayang?".

Disanalah, pria tampan yang sejak tadi Baekhyun nanti akhirnya bisa dengan serakah ia nikmati melalui kedua iris biru itu. Wajah tampannya masih sama seperti beberapa jam lalu ketika ia memberikan ciuman selamat pagi. Hanya terlihat lelah.

Dasi yang sebelumnya terpasang rapih kini entah berada dimana. Menyisakan kemeja putih nya dibiarkan dengan dua kancing terbuka. Menampakkan dada bidang tempat Baekhyun bersandar setiap malam. Jas navy mewah karya Ermenegildo Zegna masih terpasang rapih pada tubuh berotot itu.

Tetapi sungguh, yang membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar bukanlah fakta bahwa kekasihnya terlihat amat mengagumkan –pria tinggi itu selalu terlihat mengagumkan. Melainkan kenyataan bahwa kini kedua matanya melebar lucu dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'o'.

Wajar sekali memang, Chanyeol mengira ia akan disambut dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur diatas kasur empuk mereka. Melihat lelaki mungil itu berdiri ditengah ruang makan berhias lilin, mengenakan kemeja sutera Chanyeol yang ia ingat sebagai buatan Brioni yang hanya mencapai sebatas paha mulus Baekhyun.

Jika saja bukan karena gundukan Pastry berwarna keemasan ditengah meja, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menerkam Baekhyun sekarang.

Tunggu, Pastry? Apakah Baekhyun memesan makanan untuk mereka?

"Aku merindukanmu, Channie".

Seketika, seluruh pertanyaan itu Chanyeol lupakan saat kedua lengan kurus Baekhyun melingkari lehernya dan sepasang manik biru indah tengah menyelami sepasang lain yang berwarna gelap.

Sebuah ciuman manis mereka bagi bersama. Melepas rindu yang amat menekan setelah hampir tak bertemu sepanjang hari. Kedua kaki Baekhyun yang lebih pendek tampak berjinjit lucu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedang lengan berotot sang chairman kini tengah memeluk erat pinggang kekasih mungilnya. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh favoritnya itu.

"Aku mencium bau harum disini, apakah kau memesannya?", bisik Chanyeol. Bibirnya dengan lembut memberikan kecupan sayang di sepanjang leher mulus Baekhyun.

Kikikan manis yang menggemaskan tak dapat ia hindari. Chanyeol merasa jatuh cinta pada si biru untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku memasaknya".

"Kau…Memasak?".

Ciuman keduanya terlepas di menit ke tiga Digantikan tatapan penasaran penuh selidik milik sang chairman.

"Mm! Aku melihat Gordon Ramsay memasak untuk seseorang yang special. Aku kira kau juga akan menyukainya", ujar Baekhyun malu-malu. Semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya kini.

Kekehan berat lolos, bersamaan dengan sebuah telapak lebar mengusap sayang pipi si biru.

"Aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau buat, sayang. Aku ingin mencobanya".

Kalimat itu menjadi sebuah tanda bagi Baekhyun untuk segera beranjak dan memberikan satu potong _Beef Wellington_ untuk Chanyeol. Senyuman tak kunjung lepas dari wajah tampan sang chairman bahkan saat pria itu sudah duduk dan mulai memotong dagingnya.

Dunia di sekitar Baekhyun serasa berhenti sesaat ketika sepotong daging itu memasuki mulut Chanyeol. Si biru menompangkan kedua dagu diatas telapak nya dan menatap lekat sang kekasih. Menanti reaksi pria tinggi tersebut.

"Hmm! Wah, ini sangat enak sayang. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya? Sebuah restoran terkenal di Italia membuatku hampir muntah karena _Beef Wellington_ tiruan mereka yang menjijikkan".

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol dan bagaimana pria itu terus memotong dan melahap masakannya benar membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Bahkan tak terasa semua daging sapi itu sudah lenyap dalam 15 menit.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah masakan pertamanya seumur hidup. Dan ia baru saja mempelajari sebuah gagasan mengenai 'Makanan adalah sesuatu yang matang dan memiliki rasa di dunia manusia'. Tentu, semua orang akan mengira hal ini mustahil. Seseorang yang tak pernah memahami cara kerja 'memasak' tentu tak akan tahu hal mudah seperti menyalakan kompor.

"Aku menonton bagaimana cara Gordon Ramsay membuatnya, membeli bahan-bahan dibawah dan memasaknya seperti yang ia bilang!".

Sang chairman terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih kemudian menarik jemari lentik itu dalam genggamannya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut disana.

"Maafkan aku, bodohnya melupakan betapa cerdas kekasih siren ku ini", gumam Chanyeol.

Si biru dengan lembut menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Menahan malu dan debaran yang sudah mulai menggila. Sesuatu tentang video terakhir yang dilihatnya di tv tiba-tiba saja berkelebat di projector memori.

"Aku memiliki satu hal yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu, Chan", bisik Baekhyun.

Kedua kening itu berkerut. Wajah Chanyeol jelas menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang besar.

Si biru tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Namun paras cantiknya jelas terlihat jail dan… Menggoda?

Dengan gerakan pelan nan sensual si mungil beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang makan. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun Chanyeol benar-benar tak sabar.

"Sayang?".

Hening, Baekhyun tak menyahut dan masih dalam posisinya.

Tetapi kini, lelaki mungil itu mulai bergerak menyentuh pinggang dan mengangkat kemeja putihnya. Menampakkan kedua paha mulus tanpa cacat dan tentu sebuah celana dalam putih berbahan renda yang sungguh menggoda iman sang chairman.

Tunggu, renda? Dimana si biru mendapatkan semua itu?

Sreet…

Dan selanjutnya, yang dilakukan Baekhyun benar menghapus segala akal sehat Chanyeol. Segala pertahanan diri sang chairman jatuh bersamaan dengan kain putih minim yang kini jatuh menuruni paha dan tergeletak mengitari dua telapak kaki si biru.

Gesit bak jaguar, dan sensual seperti rubah si biru mulai menundukkan badan. Mengambil celana dalamnya sebelum kembali berdiri tegak. Melihat bagaimana jemari itu bergerak-gerak memainkan sepotong kain mungil putih di sana benar membangkitkan sesuatu didalam diri Chanyeol dan dibawah sana.

"Hadiahmu, menanti di kamar. Channie", kikik Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Oh siapapun itu di acara televisi yang mengajarkan Baekhyun mengenai hal ini. Chanyeol benar-benar akan memberikan 10 persen sahamnya jika ia meminta.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

"Sayang, batu itu… Apakah kau masih menyimpannya?".

Bisikan Chanyeol terdengar amat berat dan lembut. Membelah kesunyian diantara mereka. Telapak lebar nya terasa kasar mengusap kulit pinggul telanjang Baekhyun yang mulus. Namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa nyaman disana.

Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan 'hadiah' terakhir yang Baekhyun siapkan. Dan tentu saja, tak kalah special dari _The Beef Wellington_ buatannya.

"Batu itu? Maksudmu, Heart of The Ocean?".

Si biru dengan perlahan mendongak. Menatap paras tampan sang kekasih yang kini juga balas menatapnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman sayang di kening.

"Tentu! Aku tak bisa berpisah dengan batu itu, Channie".

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya sayang?".

Anggukan semangat Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban sebelum tubuh mungilnya beranjak lincah turun dari kasur dan membuka sebuah lemari kecil di ujung ruangan yang Chanyeol katakana sebagai 'lemari barang berharga'.

Dengan sabar, chairman Jetdale co itu menanti sang kekasih sembari tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan yang sebagian besar diberikan untuk kedua bongkahan sintal yang tak tertutupi apapun tersebut.

Surga dunia bagi Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, ia sempat mendesah kecewa saat Baekhyun sudah berbalik dan berjalan kembali kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang chairman.

"Ini! Aku melepaskannya dari mahkota. Karena aku tak bisa membawa benda ini kemana-mana dalam bentu itu. Manusia-manusia diluar sana akan menganggapku aneh jika aku mengenakan mahkota", kikik si biru.

Jemarinya tampak memegang erat berlian biru itu, memberikan efek kilatan yang indah saat terkena sinar lampu.

"Aku, ingin menujukkan sesuatu padamu", bisik Chanyeol.

Mendapatkan kedipan bingung yang lucu dari Baekhyun nyatanya sudah cukup bagi sang chairman untuk memahami bahwa kekasihnya ingin segera melihat apa maksud si tinggi.

Sedikit elusan ia berikan pada surai _ash grey_ kekasih mungilnya, sebelum beranjak untuk membuka nakas disamping tempat tidur _King Size_ yang berada di tengah ruangan. Tangan berotot Chanyeol tampak merogoh sesuatu, menggenggamnya, sebelum kembali pada posisi berbaring di _headboard_ dan menarik si mungil kembali dalam pelukan.

Tiga detik berlalu saat pekikan pelan Baekhyun terdengar.

Mata biru berbinar, bertabrakan dengan kilatan sinar merah yang dihasilkan batu berlian merah milik Chanyeol.

"B…batu ini, milik paman Corrarian", bisik si biru. Dengan ragu-ragu jemarinya terulur, mengusap permukaan licin baru merah berkilauan itu.

"Batu ini, kembar dengan milikmu. Ayah sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ia siap melepaskan satu kehidupannya di bawah sana, untukku".

"…Apa?".

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mengusap sayang pipi selembut bayi milik Baekhyun. Mata gelap memerangkap sepasang lain yang berbinar penuh tanya dan bahagia disaat bersamaan.

" _Heart of The Ocean_ hak lahirku, sayang. Batu ini terbelah menjadi dua untuk membawakan takdir kita bersatu. Aku yakin, semua kejadian yang berlalu di tahun ini semuanya adalah jalan menuju padamu. Menemukanmu, pemilik sepasang mata biru indah bak _Heart of The Ocean_ yang membuatku semakin tergila-gila setiap hari".

Pelupuk Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi genangan air mata ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tubuh mungil itu beringsut mendekat dan menghadiahkan satu ciuman dalam nan mesra tepat di bibir sang chairman.

"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadikan batu ini sebuah kalung agar kita bisa memakainya setiap saat. Seluruh keluargaku mempercayakan uangnya ke wanita ini, kurasa aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama kan?".

Kepala bersurai _Ash grey_ itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tidak tahu benar apa yang harus ia katakana kepada Chanyeol setelah apa yang si tinggi lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, lautan dan Vriryn adalah segalanya untukmu. Disanalah duniamu berada. Karenanya Baekhyun, aku tak akan keberatan mengarungi samudera hingga ribuan kali jika itu untukmu".

"Aku… Mencintaimu Park Chanyeol".

Senyuman tampan seketika menghiasi wajah sang chairman, diikuti dengan ciuman mesra yang mereka bagi untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah segalanya bagiku Park Baekhyun".

* * *

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

* * *

KLING

"Selamat datang di Sunny Garden!", teriakan serempak lima orang ber-apron pink terdengar ketika seorang lelaki mungil melangkah memasuki tempat bernuansa pastel itu.

Sepasang kaki berhias sepatu putih dengan logo Gucci terlihat ragu untuk berjalan semakin jauh kedalam. Semua orang disana bisa melihat bahwa lelaki ini bukanlah lelaki sembarangan. Terbukti dari semua yang menempel di tubuh mungil itu merupakan karya _designer_ terkenal yang akan merogoh jutaan dollar dari kantongmu.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan orang-orang 'kelas atas' kebanyakan, si mungil tampak kebingungan dan sikapnya tentu jauh dari kata arogan.

Dengan kedua mata biru lucu yang menatap polos ke segala arah, dan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan sedih, ia lebih mirip seekor anak anjing tersesat dibanding orang kaya arogan seperti yang mereka disana duga.

Merasa tak tega membiarkan anak anjing kecil itu kebingungan, seorang lelaki berwajah cantik dengan bulu mata panjang dan mata berkilauan bak rusa akhirnya memutuskan mendekat. Ia adalah Xi Luhan, seorang berkebangsaan China yang menetap di Korea. Seorang pembuat kue yang handal dan tentu saja, pemilik dari Sunny Garden.

"Selamat siang! Anda membutuhkan sesuatu Tuan?".

Mendengar suara lembut tersebut mengalun, mau tak mau Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik. Menatap polos dan penuh harap pada siapapun manusia itu yang menyapanya.

Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir si biru sebagai balasan atas senyuman manis lain yang ditawarkan Luhan.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu tampak terkesima beberapa saat. Jujur saja, Baekhyun adalah lelaki paling cantik yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup. Jika dari kejauhan saja kau bisa melihat betapa memukau Baekhyun, dari dekat ia benar-benar definisi dari kesempurnaan fisik yang sesungguhnya.

Mata biru terangnya amat pas dengan kulit putih mulus dan surai _ash grey_ yang membingkai wajah. Dan kedua manik itu seolah menghipnotis Luhan. Rasanya sama seperti ketika kau melihat kedalam ombak lautan. Indah dan misterius disaat bersamaan.

"Um… Sepertinya aku tersesat. Aku mencari Gedung Jetdale co. Sekertaris kekasihku mengatakan Gedung itu berada disekitar sini, tapi aku tak dapat menemukannya".

"Jetdale co? Oh! Tentu saja. Gedungnya berada sekitar lima blok dari sini tuan", ujar Luhan dibarengi sebuah senyuman manis nan sopan.

Baekhyun yang masih tampak belum memahami maksud Luhan masih saja berkedip bingung. Wajar, memang masih banyak kata-kata yang belum diketahui olehnya. Terlalu besar resiko untuk melepas si biru sendiri di Seoul, dan Chanyeol tak akan membiarkannya tentu.

Hanya, masalah utama disini adalah Park Chanyeol tidak mengetahui ide gila sang kekasih yang ingin menyusul ke kantor. Ide berbahaya ini muncul sekitar dua jam lalu, dan langsung direalisasikan oleh si biru dengan menelpon Woozi sebagai langkah awal.

Dengan sedikit ancaman dan kata-kata meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, Woozi akhirnya setuju memberikan alamat Jetdale co dan berjanji akan merahasiakan ini dari Chanyeol.

 _Well,_ Baekhyun kira semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah berjalan mengikuti peta di _smartphone_ seperti yang ia lihat di sebuah iklan transportasi beberapa hari lalu. Namun, tak menyangka peta itu malah membawanya ke café mungil manis yang ternyata bukanlah tujuan si biru.

Ditambah lagi, udara luar sangat panas. Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering, sebuah sensasi yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai rasa tak nyaman.

Tentu saja, di lautan ia tak pernah merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Dan untuk hal ini, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dirinya merindukan Vriryn.

"Apakah, kau mau kuantar kesana?".

Oh yang benar saja. Luhan baru saja menawarkan diri untuk mengantar seorang lelaki asing menawan ini sedang dibelakang sana satu _Batch_ adonan cheesecake masih menanti untuk diselesaikan. Sungguh, jangan salahkan Luhan. Ia amat tak tega melihat Baekhyun. Mengingatkan Luhan akan _Snowball_ , anjing _Toy Poodle_ nya dirumah.

"T…tentu. Tetapi sebelum itu… Tenggorokanku kering", gumam Baekhyun malu-malu.

Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Luhan. Lelaki manis itu kemudian segera berbalik tanpa kata dan kembali membawa segelas _Strawberry Milkshake_ yang sesungguhnya untuk seorang pelanggan. Tetapi Luhan sungguh tak sanggup membiarkan si mungil itu kehausan.

Ia seperti sedang menemukan seekor anak anjing milik konglomerat yang tersesat dan kehausan.

"Kau minumlah dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu setelah ini".

Dalam sekejap mata, Baekhyun langsung menyambar minuman itu. Tentu saja diikuti dengan ucapan terimakasih, dan meneguknya.

Detik itu, saat cairan merah muda dengan perpaduan rasa Asam Strawberry, manis Vanilla, dan gurih susu mengaliri lidah dan tenggorokan keringnya, Baekhyun tergila-gila.

Kedua mata birunya berbinar senang sembari terus menyesap dan dalam semenit, gelas plastic itu kosong.

"Bolehkah aku meminta lagi?".

"Tentu saja, aku akan meminta barista ku membuat lagi untukmu".

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk senang dan mengikuti kemana arah pergerakan Luhan. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar saat lelaki bermata Rusa itu menyebutkan sesuatu yang si biru yakini sebagai perintah untuk membuatkan minumannya.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutari tempat ini selama sejam?", ujar Luhan yang memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan diantara mereka.

Kini, kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi yang tak kentara itu tengah berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun tampak melangkah ceria sembari tangannya menggenggam segelas _Milkshake._ Sedang Luhan, ia masih bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini. Ia tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan bergelut dengan bidang bisnis. Tetapi ia jelas terlihat berasal dari kalangan atas.

"Ya, peta di _smartphone_ ku sangat aneh", kikik Baekhyun.

"Untung saja kau bertemu denganku. Kalau kau bertemu dengan orang lain, mungkin kau sudah diculik. Berhati-hatilah lain kali".

"Um? Culik? Apa itu culik?".

Luhan mengernyit heran. Manusia macam apa yang tidak memahami arti kata culik? Kata-kata itu sangatlah familiar karena setiap orang tua tentu akan mengajarkan kata itu pada anaknya sejak kecil. Tetapi, Luhan memutuskan untuk acuh dengan pemikiran tersebut dan menjawab pertanyaan polos si biru.

"Culik adalah, seperti orang jahat membawamu pergi dan berbuat buruk kepadamu".

Kedua mata Baekhyun sontak melebar. Raut ketakutan langsung saja mengambil alih paras cantik itu.

"Seperti…Mencubitku?".

"Pfftt", Luhan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Menahan tawa karena ucapan aneh Baekhyun. Sungguh lelaki ini amat polos. "Ya, semacam itu namun lebih menyeramkan. Karena itu berhati-hatilah".

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai".

Tak terasa, keduanya kini sudah tiba di pelataran luas Jetdale co. Sebuah air mancur mewah nan megah tampak menghiasi bagian tengah pelataran. Sebuah patung berbentuk wanita siren menjulang tinggi diatas air mancur. Sekarang setelah semuanya jelas mengenai siapa pemilik Jetdale co, tidak heran kalau siren adalah lambang kebanggaan perusahaan.

Mobil-mobil mewah tampak berjejer di sekitar air mancur. Namun salah satu dari mobil itu amatlah familiar. Mobil Aston Martin Vantage berwarna hitam mengkilap yang kini terparkir paling dekat dengan pintu kaca besar itu tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan milik kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Dengan kesadaran bahwa ia sudah berada di tempat yang benar, tanpa berfikir ia langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam. Beberapa security tampak membungkukkan badan pada mereka dan melakukan sesuatu seperti mendekatkan benda kotak panjang hitam berbunyi 'Tuut'.

Setelah itu, para pria berseragam itu barulah mengizinkan duo lelaki cantik tersebut memasuki Gedung. Mereka berdua terlihat takjub sejak dua pasang kaki itu menginjak lantai marmer didalam Gedung.

Orang-orang berpakaian rapih tampak berlalu Lalang dengan cepat. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang duduk bersantai di sofa lobby perusahaan dengan secangkir minuman.

Bagian Lobby Gedung Jetdale co didominasi warna abu-abu, hitam dan putih. Terlihat modern dan mewah disaat bersamaan. Membuatmu merasa menapaki era masa depan ketika memasuki bangunan pencakar langit ini.

Chandelier mewah bergelantungan di berbagai titik. Hiasan-hiasan ruangan tersebar di tempat-tempat yang pas dan semakin memperindah suasana. Tepat di tengah ruangan, lima orang wanita tampak berdiri berjejer menyambut tamu dibalik meja mereka yang terbuat dari batu marmer.

Di bagian ujung kanan lobby, terdapat kola mikan berbentuk persegi panjang yang menuntun orang-orang menuju tangga kecil yang lebar. Hanya enam tapak, dan membawamu menemukan deretan Lift yang siap membawa keatas menuju pekerjaan sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau temui?", ujar Luhan tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari kemewahan disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa putus asa.

Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Chanyeol ditempat seluas ini?

"Tuan Baekhyun?", sampai sebuah suara memecahkan focus mereka berdua. Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa asal suara.

Oh betapa lega Baekhyun melihat pria tampan berwajah dingin yang ia kenali sebagai Oh Sehun berdiri disana. Ia sudah bertemu Sehun beberapa kali. Orang yang tak banyak bicara, namun berhati baik. Sudah Baekhyun pastikan.

Seketika senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Baekhyun, menulari Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ya meski senyuman yang ia berikan hanya tarikan di ujung bibir, hanya sedikit. Namun terhitung sebuah senyuman untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menatap tak berkedip pada pria tampan nan tinggi dihadapannya.

'Apakah ini surga, Tuhan?', Batin Luhan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Tuan Sehun. Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?".

Kening Sehun mengerut. Apakah Chanyeol sudah gila melepaskan kekasih sirennya berkeliaran sendiri di Seoul?

"Apakah, kau sendirian? Chairman tidak mengirimkan siapapun untuk menjemputmu?".

'Tunggu, Chairman?', pekik Luhan dalam hati. Karena ia terlalu malu membuka suara. Lelaki bernama Sehun membuatnya gugup.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Malah tersesat. Untung aku bertemu Luhan! Ia mengantarku kesini".

Akhirnya, saat nama itu disebut Oh Sehun baru menyadari sosol lelaki lain di samping Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, berambut pirang kecoklatan, kedua mata bulat yang berbinar indah dan terbingkai oleh bulu mata lentik. Hidung kecil yang mancung, dan bibir pink menggoda.

Singkatnya, lelaki itu sangatlah cantik.

Mungkin terlalu cantik hingga tenggorokan Sehun sempat tercekat beberapa detik.

"Luhan, perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun, teman kekasihku".

Lelaki bernama Luhan itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan menanti jabatan tangan dari Sehun.

Sehun berdeham, berusaha sekuat tenaga membuang rasa gugup dan balas menjabat tangan Luhan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Chairman Park sedang istirahat makan siang, saya akan meminta Sejeong mengantar anda menemuinya", pandangan Sehun kini beralih dari Baekhyun menuju wanita cantik bersurai pendek tang tengah menggenggam sebuah I-Pad. "Sekretaris Kim, antarkan Tuan Baekhyun ke ruangan Chairman Park".

"Baik Direktur Oh".

Sehun mengangguk puas, kemudian menepuk pundak Baekhyun sekilas sebagai tanda untuk mengikuti Sejeong.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa mengantarmu Tuan Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang tengah menanti. Klien penting".

Si biru mengangguk maklum kemudian memberikan pelukan sekilas pada penyelamatnya. Dan saat itulah sebuah ide jail melintasi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Tuan Oh, Jika tak keberatan bisakah kau membawa Luhan bersamamu? Cafenya berada lima blok dari sini, tak terlalu jauh. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, Luhan sudah menyelamatkanku".

Seketika, kedua iris Luhan melebar mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sungguh Luhan melakukan semua itu dengan senang hati. Dan cafenya juga tak terlalu jauh. Jujur saja, ia tak ingin merasakan gugup karena berduaan bersama pria asing tapi tampan itu.

"EEEH, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa sendiri sungguh".

"Ayolah tuan Oh, aku akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa kau dan Luhan adalah kedua malaikat penolongku! Tak bohong!", kikik Baekhyun.

Luhan baru saja akan membantah, tetapi Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi perdebatan mereka. Lagipula berduaan dengan lelaki itu tak buruk juga.

"Tak masalah, Tuan Baekhyun".

"T…Tapi…"

"Baiklah! Terimakasih Tuan Sehun dan sampai bertemu lagi Luhan, aku akan berkunjung ke Sunny garden. Sampai jumpa!", ujar si mungil yang kini sudah melambai sembari berjalan riang mengikuti Sejeong.

Meninggalkan dua anak adam itu dalam kecanggungan luar biasa. Tak biasanya Sehun merasa gugup bersama orang asing, namun Luhan…

Ia berbeda.

"Mari, Tuan Luhan", ujar Sehun.

Dan begitulah akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Mercedes S class hitam Sehun yang sudah menanti tepat didepan pintu Lobby.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Holaaa! Aku kembalii!**

 **Maafkan chapter ini lama banget updatenya yaaa sayangs.**

 **Seperti biasa aku harus membagi kerjaan, lanjut kuliah, dan FF. Banyak banget yang harus kuselesaikan jadi ff ini agak lama upnya.**

 **Kuharap kalian mengertii :')**

 **Makasih banyak kalian selalu nunggu aku yg updatenya super lama ini, makasih suka nagih-nagih karena jujur aku jadi tau seberapa besar kalian menikmati karyaku.**

 **Aku sempet merasa bersalah jadinya. Aku bakal berusaha lebih cepet update, tolong doakan agar ideku lancar terus yaa hiks.**

 **Daaaan di chapter ini aku kasih yg tenang-tenang, ringan-ringan, dan manis-manis.**

 **Soalnya dua chapter lagi, bom nya bakal aku turunkan hihihihi #spoilerdikit.**

 **Dan sekali lagi aku berterimakasih buat kalian yg udh baca, review, fav, dan follow karyaku. Tanpa kalian aku butiran debu.**

 **Daaan kutunggu review kalian di chapter ini yaa..**

 **kalo ada yang bilang chapter ini bosenin lagii kaya kemarin, tenang dan jangan risau kawan. Dua chapter lagi aku akan memusnahkan kebosananmu huehehehehe #ketawasokimut.**

 **Terakhiiir, ini aku ada FMV nya HOTO untuk menghibur kerinduan kalian kalau aku updatenya lamaa..**

 **watch?v=twXR_AWqr1c**

 **Semoga kalian suka yaa!**

 **I Love youuu all!**

 **-Kileela**


	16. Chapter 15

**Jeju, 2018**

Semburat sinar oranye menghiasi langit di sore yang cerah. Deburan ombak di kejauhan bersautan dengan suara burung-burung camar yang beterbangan diatas batas cakrawala. Buih-buih kecil yang membekas di pesisir terlihat meletup-letup, mengundang sepasang telapak kaki bergerak-gerak pelan karenanya.

Adalah Kim Jongin, seorang pria tampan kebanggaan Harvard yang kini tengah melambungkan angan sejauh matanya dapat memandang. Raga dan jiwa tak bersatu dalam harmoni. Siapa yang tahu jika kini sukma sang pria tengah berada sejauh ribuan meter dibalik permukaan laut. Membayangkan satu sosok manis yang ia rindukan hingga rasanya seperti sekarat.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Jongin, kilasan-kilasan kenangan manis yang pernah ia lalui bersama sosok tersebut. Bagaimana mereka tertawa bersama, berenang bersama membelah gelapnya lautan, dan tentu saja hari dimana untuk pertama kali, sang pangeran memberanikan diri mengungkap cinta yang sudah terpendam sejak lama didalam hati.

Semuanya terlihat jelas, seolah Jongin masih berada disana untuk menyaksikan momen itu untuk kesekian kali. Senyuman Kylei yang entah kenapa terlihat ribuan kali lebih manis dari biasa membuat debaran di dalam dada kembali menggila. Anggukan si oranye yang menjadi tanda bahwa ya, ia juga mencintai Jongin mampu membuat rasa bahagia menyeruak ditengah gundah yang tengah melanda.

Jongin tidak munafik.

Ia masih merindukan Kylei.

Ia masih menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan sosok itu di tiap malam yang menjemput, hingga kedua mata tak mampu terpejam menyelami mimpi.

 _Well,_ awalnya ia baik-baik saja. Terbukti dari seberapa jauh ia melangkah dengan ratusan penghargaan yang sudah ia genggam. Jongin sempat mengira, bahwa siren yang hanya akan sekali mencinta adalah sebua mitos. Kebohongan para tetua agar tidak adanya pengkhianatan.

Karena ya lagi-lagi Jongin 'kira', dirinya berhasil hidup dengan baik tanpa Kylei.

Tetapi, melihat bagaimana adiknya kini berbahagia bersama Chanyeol, Jongin mulai mempertanyakan sesuatu yang ia percaya.

Debaran di dada memberitahu sang pria akan rasa sakit yang nyatanya belum pernah sembuh. Rasa iri menelusupi batin saat Jongin melihat bagaimana Chanyeol akan memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang adik, dan memberi cinta yang tak terbatas untuk si biru.

Diam-diam Jongin membayangkan itu adalah dirinya, dan Kylei.

Tentu, professor Harvard itu tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kemungkinannya hanya nol koma sekian dari serratus untuk kembali bersama Kylei. Jongin tak yakin sosok itu akan kembali menerimanya atas semua yang dilakukan sang pria di masa lalu. Sang professor tak yakin Kylei akan memaafkannya setelah malam itu, dimana Jongin pergi meninggalkan Vriryn tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Disisi lain, bertemu sang ayah juga menakutinya.

Jongin yakin, raja lautan itu sudah membenci dirinya tepat di detik sang putera meninggalkan kerajaan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia.

Apakah ia akan diterima kembali ke Vriryn?

Jongin meragukan itu.

Hati kecil Jongin sejujurnya tengah meronta, memaksa sang pria untuk segera melakukan ritual dan kembali karena petualangannya sudah selesai. Dan daratan bukanlah tempatnya.

Tetapi ratusan ragu semakin hari semakin menumpuk, memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggeser keyakinan yang sempat singgah disana.

Katakan ia pengecut.

Namun setelah semua yang dilaluinya, Jongin tentu berhak untuk meragu. Karena, Jika Aereviane adalah anak kesayangan sang ayah. Adriviane adalah anak kepercayaan sang raja. Ia merupakan tangan kanan sang ayah, segala rasa takut dan khawatir yang sang raja rasakan adalah makanan sehari-hari Jongin.

Ia mengerti lebih dari siapapun bahwa Raja Adriros tak bisa menerima sebuah pengkhianatan. Terlebih jika itu berasal dari orang terdekatnya.

Sang putera yang sudah ia agungkan untuk melanjutkan tahta. Hingga harus mengorbakan Aereviane, putera kesayangannya untuk maju dan mengambil tanggung jawab besar.

Jujur saja, Jongin yakin Aereviane tidak terlahir untuk itu. Adiknya terlalu manis dan lemah untuk menduduki tahta. Menjadi raja bukan hanya sekedar kau memiliki tubuh kuat dan kemampuan berkelahi yang luar biasa.

Melainkan, kau harus memiliki hati serta keteguhan yang cukup untuk memimpin ribuan jiwa dibawah sana. Dan Aereviane, tidak memiliki semua itu. Karenanya, menjaga sang adik masuk kedalam tugas utama yang harus Jongin lakukan.

Tetapi, ia sudah gagal melakukan itu dengan meninggalkan Vriryn dan menarik Aereviane berdiri di garda depan untuk memimpin kerajaan. Hingga detik ini, Jongin tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena sang adik bersedia memaafkannya.

Untuk kesekian kali, gumpalan asap mengepul keluar dari bibir sang professor. Kemudian melebur indah bersama hembusan angin laut dingin yang menerpa tanpa ampun. _Coat_ panjang berwarna Navy yang melekat di tubuh tegap itu tampak berkibar, membuat Jongin sesekali bergidik karena rasa dingin.

Musim dingin baru saja tiba beberapa hari lalu. Cukup buruk, karena suhu terdinginnya mencapai -18˚C hingga Chanyeol tanpa menunggu langsung memboyong Jackson dan pelayan-pelayan lain kembali ke Seoul dan menempati kediaman baru sang chairman. Beberapa kali pria tampan pimpinan Jetdale co tersebut menanyakan keputusan Jongin yang masih ingin tinggal selama beberapa hari, karena memang suhu di pulau sangat tidak bersahabat.

Jongin bisa saja mengatakan tidak, karena memang tubuhnya agak merasa tak sehat setelah diterpa angina musim dingin selama beberap hari. Namun intuisinya mengatakan untuk tinggal. Setidaknya selama beberapa hari. Entah apa, tetapi Jongin yakin sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

Deburan ombak kembali menyentuh pesisir, membasahi kaki telanjang sang professor dan ia kembali bergidik. Mengeratkan genggaman pada _Hot Pack_ didalam saku _coat_ dan menyembunyikan hidung mancung yang terasa beku dibalik syal mahal nya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika tiba-tiba aku bisa melihatmu lagi, Kylei", gumam Jongin dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Satu lagi deburan ombak mengenai kaki, dan Jongin memutuskan sudah saatnya kembali ke Villa dan berkemas. Hari ini, adalah hari terakhir ia berada di villa dan akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Tentu, ia merindukan sang adik dan harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan.

Meskipun ia tak sepenting Chanyeol, namun Jongin tetap memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya berada di beberapa tempat. Seperti, memberikan seminar tentang dunia bawah laut untuk sebuah universitas swasta terkenal di Korea Selatan atau bertemu beberapa Menteri dan membahas lingkungan laut negara mereka.

Memikirkan pekerjaan, tiba-tiba saja mengingatkan sang professor akan beberapa file yang belum ia kirimkan. Sehingga tanpa berlama-lama ia mulai berbalik untuk masuk kedalam villa.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Baru beberapa jejak langkah tercipta, suara kecipak yang cukup keras dan tak senada dengan deburan ombak menarik perhatian sang professor.

Kening beradu, bersamaan dengan kepala yang menoleh ragu. Meskipun dirinya sudah bukan merupakan siren secara utuh, namun pendengaran serta penglihatan tajam masih ia miliki. Sehingga tak sulit bagi sang professor untuk menyadari bunyi yang cukup ' _diluar jalur'_ itu.

Dan benar saja, saat ketika ia kembali berhadapan dengan hamparan samudera. Sepasang manik hitam itu bertubrukan dengan sepasang lain yang kini mengintip dibalik sebuah batu besar. Ujung ekor berwarna oranye yang amat dirindukannya itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arus ombak.

Satu kedipan

Dua kedipan

Tiga kedipan

Dan kesadaran menyapa Jongin di kedipan keempat saat sosok itu masih berada disana. Menatap Jongin dengan sejuta rindu yang tersirat nyata dibalik binar hitam kedua maniknya.

Tap

Satu cetakan langkah di pasir yang basah Jongin ciptakan.

Diikuti dengan beberapa cetakan lain sampai Kylei menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah menemukan keberadaannya.

Sorot rindu itu mengabur, digantikan rasa panik yang besar. Membawa Kylei dengan terburu berbalik, siap untuk berenang pergi.

Siren yang dicintainya kini adalah manusia, dan tentu saja bertemu manusia masih saja menakuti Kyungsoo meskipun jika ia mengenal sosok itu bahkan lebih dari ia mengenal dirinya sendiri.

"Kylei!", teriakan itu reflek Jongin keluarkan.

Bukannya menahan kepergian si oranye, sosok itu malah semakin panik dan kini ekor itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang dibalik permukaan air.

"Tidak Kylei tunggu!".

Semakin jauh Kyungsoo berenang, semakin kencang pula Jongin berlari menuju lautan. Mengabaikan dinginnya air laut yang menggigit. Celana khaki dan kemeja serta _coat_ nya sudah basah diterba ombak, namun ia masih berusaha berjalan cepat menembus air asin yang kini setinggi dada sang professor.

"Kumohon Kylei", lirihnya.

Akal sehat sudah kembali menyusup, menyadarkan Jongin bahwa disinilah batas terakhirnya dan ia tak dapat masuk lebih jauh. Karena ya, ia manusia kini. Ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk benafas.

Setetes air asin yang menetes mengaliri pipi sang professor bersatu dengan milyaran liter lain dibawah sana. Melebur bersama deburan ombak yang menggulung.

Isakan terdengar, kedua tangan mengepal dan memukuli air disekitar hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang menyakitkan.

"Kumohon Kylei…", Kepala sang pangeran tertunduk dalam, seolah memohon ampun dengan segara harga diri yang sudah luruh tanpa arti. "Berikan aku kesempatan… sekali lagi", isaknya.

Gulungan air dingin kembali menerpa tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Kesedihan melahap Jongin tanpa ampun hingga menonaktifkan seluruh syarafnya. Ia tidak bermimpi, semua itu nyata.

Kylei ada disana, beberapa puluh meter dihadapannya. Namun sosok itu enggan memberinya kesempatan dan tinggal sedikit lama.

Jongin disaat ini, amat membenci dirinya lebih dari saat-saat lain. Dalam hati ia terus mengumpati segala hal yang sudah dilakukannya. Menyesali segala kebodohannya dengan berfikir bahwa ia mampu hidup tanpa Kylei dan tak terima saat kenyataan menampar sang professor tepat di wajah.

Setahun?

Dua tahun?

Sepuluh tahun?

Entah berapa lama sejak ia bertemu sosok itu.

Meski hanya sekelebat, Jongin masih yakin bahwa Kylei nya masih sama seperti terakhir mereka bertemu. Hanya terlihat lebih dewasa dan semakin manis. Fakta yang tak ia sesali sungguh.

Dan tentu saja, dadanya masih berdebar kencang akibat rasa sakit, rindu dan cinta yang bergumul menjadi satu.

Jangan salahkan Jongin.

Ia tak pernah sadar betapa besar rasa rindunya terhadap Kylei, sampai hari ini. Dimana ia melihat sosok itu dan menyadari bahwa dunia mereka sudah benar-benar berbeda.

Dan lagi-lagi, sang professor kembali mempertanyakan keputusannya belasan tahun lalu.

Orang-orang diluar sana memujanya, mengagumi pekerjaan dan kecerdasannya.

Namun sungguh, mereka tah tahu bahwa Jongin selalu merasa menjadi sosok paling bodoh yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Dan hari ini, ia merasakan hal itu lebih dari kemarin.

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 **Seoul, 2018**

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia memberikan alamatnya sendiri kepadaku!".

Cicitan kesal seorang lelaki manis bermata rusa tampak menggema memenuhi jalanan sepi sebuah real estate mewah di pinggiran kota Seoul. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu tampak memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku coat berwarna kuning yang tampak hangat. Beanie hijau menghiasi surai blonde nya.

Luhan mengira hari ini akan menyenangkan.

Tiga hari lalu, Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan berisikan ajakan untuk mengunjungi rumah barunya. Luhan, yang memang sudah sangat menyukai Baekhyun –Sebagai seorang teman, tentu saja tak sabar hanya dengan membayangkan bertemu si mungil. Memang, terhitung baru sekitar sebulan ia mengenal Baekhyun. Namun Luhan bersumpah, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang amat ceria dan menyenangkan. Kadang ia terlihat aneh, si mungil terlihat bingung dengan banyak hal yang seharusnya ia ketahui sebagai manusia –seperti Baekhyun yang berteriak pada seorang tukang pijat karena menyentuh kakinya, ketika mereka tengah spa bersama. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia berubah menjadi orang paling cerdas yang pernah Luhan temui.

Janggal memang.

Namun terlepas dari semua itu, Baekhyun sangatlah baik. Luhan menemukan suatu rasa nyaman tersendiri ketika bersama si mungil. Seperti ia tiba-tiba memiliki anak lelaki yang polos dan lucu.

Dan satu hal yang paling ia sukai dari Baekhyun adalah, si mungil tak seperti kebanyakan konglomerat lainnya. Luhan tentu saja mengetahui bahwa teman barunya itu merupakan kekasih seorang pengusaha kaya –atau mungkin terkaya, di Korea Selatan. Luhan melihat sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun akan menyentuh sesuatu, dan pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu akan langsung membelinya dalam sekejap.

Seperti pada hari itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun membuat janji untuk pergi bersama ke _Mall._ Si mata rusa benar tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol saat itu. Tentu saja, Luhan tahu siapa Park Chanyeol. Sebagai pengusaha, lelaki mata rusa itu tentu saja berlangganan majalah bisnis seperti Forbes. Untuk motivasi katanya. Dan wajah Park Chanyeol terpampang hampir setiap bulan disana. Dan setiap saat pula, Luhan akan dengan berbinar melihat bagaimana pemilik Jetdale co itu sangat tampan dan tentu saja hebat.

Tetapi tunggu, bukan berarti Luhan berteman dengan si mungil karena Park Chanyeol. Semua murni ia lakukan karena Baekhyun adalah teman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Bertemu Park Chanyeol secara langsung –atau mungkin menanyakan sesekali bertanya soal strategi bisnis, baginya hanyalah sebuah bonus.

Dan tak ia duga akan secepat itu tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan rahang ke lantai saat sebuah lengan kekar milik Park Chanyeol merangkul pinggang sempit teman barunya, diikuti sebuah kecupan di pipi. Jika di majalah ia sudah terlihat tampan, melihat Park Chanyeol dengan mata telanjang benar-benar luar biasa. Seolah pria tinggi itu dibalut binar-binar imajiner disekitarnya. Bahkan jika orang itu tak mengikuti bisnis dan memiliki nol pengetahuan soal Park Chanyeol, ia tentu akan tahu si tinggi bukanlah pria sembarangan. Auranya seolah meneriakkan bahwa pria itu merupakan milyuner –atau trilyuner? Dan jika kau macam-macam dengannya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari yang cerah.

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun mulai mengucapkan sesuatu seperti ' _Perkenalkan ini, Luhan yang kuceritakan waktu itu Chan'._ Tetapi butuh beberapa waktu bagi Luhan untuk memproses dan membalas jabatan tangan Park Chanyeol –yang tegas dan kuat. Pria itu tidak sombong sungguh, ia langsung tersenyum dan mengatakan basa-basi menyenangkan yang lumrah orang ucapkan di jumpa pertama.

Setelah itu semuanya blur.

Luhan mulai mengikuti sepasang kekasih itu berjalan mengelilingi _Mall._ Sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah pameran mobil mewah yang memang tengah diadakan di sana. Sungguh, Luhan bisa melihat temannya itu tak memiliki sedikitpun niatan meminta mobil pada si tinggi. Si mata rusa ingat seratus persen bahwa Baekhyun hanya mengatakan ' _Apakah benda ini sama dengan milikmu Channie?'_ dan kemudian Chanyeol mengatakan ' _Ya'_ diikuti ' _Apakah kau menyukainya?'._

Baekhyun yang memang terlalu polos hanya menganggukkan kepala, dan perhatiannya teralih pada benda lain yang tengah menggantung di atap _Mall._ Entah darimana, sungguh Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana bagian Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah kode bahwa ia menginginkan mobil biru tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggil salah seorang penjaga pameran lalu membisikkan sesuatu dan tada…

Lima hari kemudian, mobil Range Rover SVR Sport keluaran terbaru berwarna biru itu sudah terparkir di depan café Luhan dilanjutkan Baekhyun yang keluar dari sana dengan senyuman secerah mentari.

Dan tentu saja, mobil itu bukanlah satu-satunya.

Hal lain yang si mata rusa ingat jelas adalah saat Baekhyun menyentuh sebuah sofa berwarna putih dan mengatakan ' _Ah, warna sofa ini cocok sekali dengan suasana café mu Luhan dan astaga nyaman sekai!'._

Tidak-tidak. Tentu kalian sudah tahu.

Keesokan harinya, sebuah mobil box besar bertuliskan nama perusahaan salah satu mebel mahal terparkir di depan café Luhan. Mengirimkan sofa putih yang kemarin disentuh oleh Baekhyun. Disertai sebuah surat dengan logo Jetdale co yang diserahkan oleh si pengantar.

 _'Baekhyun sangat suka mengunjungi café mu, kurasa akan lebih nyaman jika kalian berbincang diatas sofa ini. Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan Xi, namun terimalah niat baik saya'._

Luhan hanya berdecak dan menggeleng kepala selepas membaca isi surat yang ternyata dikirimkan oleh tak lain dan tak bukan, sang chairman kebanggaan Jetdale co tersebut.

Sebenarnya, hari ini pun Luhan mengunjungi mansion baru sepasang kekasih itu karena Baekhyun akan mengenalkannya dengan teman baru si mungil. Dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan membawakan Baekhyun _Strawberry Cheese Cake_ andalannya.

Si mata rusa sudah bersiap dengan hal-hal mengejutkan seperti tiap kali ia akan bertemu Baekhyun. Namun Luhan sudah merasa terkejut lebih cepat dari dugaannya, tepat saat mobil si mata rusa terparkir di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa berwarna emas. Dibalik gerbang itu, ia bisa melihat jalan luas yang dikelilingi pepohonan pada bagian kiri dan kanan. Dan di kejauhan, Luhan bisa melihat killauan air yang berasal dari sebuah… danau?

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah ini tempat yang tepat? Karena ia tak melihat bangunan seperti rumah sejauh mata memandang.

Tetapi kekhawatirannya itu terjawab saat tiga orang bertubuh gempal, lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam menghampiri mobil Luhan. Mengetuk jendelanya, dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti dia mencari siapa.

Betapa lega hati si mata rusa saat mereka membenarkan bahwa disini benar kediaman Chairman Park Chanyeol. Tetapi hanya sesaat, karena setelah itu mereka dengan nada tegas melarah Luhan untuk masuk jika tidak memiliki izin.

Segala hal sudah ia lakukan, seperti menunjukkan pesannya bersama Baekhyun.

Tetapi mereka mengatakan bahwa Luhan bisa saja memalsukan hal seperti itu.

Sial sungguh sial, Disaat seperti ini Baekhyun malah tak mengangkat panggilannya. Membuat pria-pria menyeramkan itu semakin curiga dan memaksa Luhan untuk keluar dari mobil dan menunjukkan diri.

Oh yang benar saja!

Ia tak membayangkan bahwa masuk ke rumah seorang Chairman perusahaan raksasa akan sama sulitnya dengan bertemu seorang Presiden.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa bertanya pada Tuan Park Chanyeol mengenai diriku", ujar Luhan lagi. Nadanya terdengar pasrah kini.

"Anda bercanda kan? Kami tak memiliki kuasa untuk berbincang langsung dengan tuan besar".

Luhan kembali menghela nafas.

"Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan memberikan _Cheese Cake_ kesukaannya itu. Tidak bisakah kalian menelpon seseorang didalam sana dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Luhan sudah datang?".

"Maaf, kami juga tidak memiliki kuasa untuk berbicara langsung dengan Tuan Baekhyun".

Dan Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk menepuk jidatnya.

Sebenarnya peraturan macam apa yang melarang seorang pekerja berkomunikasi langsung dengan atasannya? Apakah menjadi konglomerat sepelik ini?

"Bukan dengan Baekhyun, maksudku siapapun didalam sana yang MEMILIKI KUASA untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada temanku". Kali ini, Luhan menekankan beberapa kata dengan mata yang melotot lucu.

Sungguh ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan berbincang dengan si mungil. Tetapi pria-pria ini mulai bersikap menyebalkan. Ingin sekali Luhan menendang bokong mereka. Ia bahkan sudah melakukannya dalam angan.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa! Namun jika Tuan Baekhyun tidak mengenal anda, kami akan langsung mengantar anda ke kantor polisi karena pemaksaan masuk ke property orang tanpa izin".

Luhan hanya mendecih dan berbalik, kemudian mendudukkan diri diatas kap mobil. Membiarkan pria-pria mengesalkan itu melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit mengucapkan ribuan sumpah serapah untuk mereka.

Sepuluh menit berlalu seperti kedipan mata, saat Luhan sudah menyerah mengumpati 'anak-anak' Park Chanyeol itu tanpa suara. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa kegiatan menghubungi Baekhyun –yang mungkin berada beberapa ratus meter didalam sana, menjadi sangat lama. Tak ada tanda-tanda belas kasih sedikitpun dari mereka yang jelas tahu bahwa Luhan hampir saja beku diluar sini. Ditambah, gelegar petir mulai terdengar dikejauhan. Jika hujan turun, si mata rusa bersumpah akan langsung pulang. Persetan dengan _cheese cake_ itu.

"Hey tuan, pelayan dalam mengatakan Tuan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruangannya dan tak bisa diganggu. Aku khawatir harus mengusirmu dari sini", suara salah satu pria itu akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, kemudian melompat turun dari kap mobil SUV Audi Q7 nya. Kakinya menghentak kesal menuju bagian belakang, diikuti suara berisik kantung plastic dan gebrakan kasar pintu ditutup.

Ketiga pria gempal itu menatap si mata rusa aneh saat dia tengah melangkah kesal kearah mereka dan memberikan –hampir melempar, sebuah kantung plastic putih pada yang paling pendek diantara ketiganya.

"Setidaknya berikan ini untuk Baekhyun. Aku membuatnya sendiri dengan sepenuh hati".

Mereka mengernyit, sembari saling berpandangan.

"Kami tak bisa memastikan apakah ini aman untuk Tuan Baekhyun".

Seketika Luhan mengerang kesal dengan mata dirotasikan. Lelaki bermata indah itu sudah sedikit lagi melompat dan memukul mereka jika saja ia tak ingat, kemungkinannya menang hanya nol koma persen dari seratus.

"Aku tidak mungkin meracuni temanku sendiri!".

"Dan kami tak dapat memastikan kebenaran jika memang anda benar teman Tuan Baekhyun"

Disitulah akhirnya Luhan kehabisan kadar sabar hingga ia maju selangkah, berjinjit dan menjambak rambut hitam berpomade pria terpendek diantara ketiganya. Erangan sakit diikuti kedua pria lain yang mulai berusaha melepaskan jambakan Luhan kemudian terdengar.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal sungguh!", hardiknya.

Pria malang itu masih saja mengerang kesakitan, tetapi lama-kelamaan kedua _bodyguard_ lain mulai berusaha menahan tawa. Mereka seperti melihat temannya terlibat kasus perselingkuhan hingga berakhir naas ditangan sang kekasih.

"Ada apa ini?".

Suasana hening kembali, segala kerusuhan yang terdengar akibat perilaku agresif Luhan seketika terhenti. Semua yang berada disana dengan hati-hati menoleh, mengikuti asal suara tak berat tak beremosi itu.

"CEO Oh".

Dalam sekejap mata, ketiga penjaga itu membungkuk hormat. Dan Syukurlah cengkraman Luhan melonggar, sehingga pria malang tersebut tak harus merasakan kesakitan yang lebih.

Sedang Luhan?

Ia masih berdiri mematung tanpa berkedip. Masih belum terbiasa melihat ketampanan Sehun yang pernah mengantarnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sungguh ia masih belum dapat melupakan bagaimana canggungnya suasana kala itu. Sehun memang tidak banyal bicara, dan Luhan terlalu takut membuka obrolan mengingat posisi Sehun yang juga tinggi di Jetdale co. Luhan hanya tak ingin membuat masalah dengan salah bicara atau bersikap.

"Tuan Xi?", ujar Sehun lagi setelah melihat lebih jelas sosok Luhan. Jujur saja kini ia tengah menahan senyum saat menyadari paras cantik Luhan terlihat memerah karena amarah.

"T…Tuan Oh", gagap si mata rusa.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anda tidak masuk kedalam?".

Luhan sempat ragu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Mereka tidak mengizinkan saya masuk".

Ketiga penjaga yang awalnya memelototi Luhan itu kini menunduk saat tatapan sedingin es Sehun mengarah ke mereka.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Tuan Xi adalah teman dekat Baekhyun".

"Maafkan saya CEO Oh, hanya saja kami tak bisa membiarkan sembarangan orang masuk".

Sehun tampak menghela nafas, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan. Membuat pria bermata indah itu sempat bingung mengartikan maksud Sehun.

Ceo Jetdale co tersenyum simpul, kemudian beranjak maju dan menggengam lengan Luhan. Menyembunyikan tubuh pendek tersebut dibalik tubuhnya.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia akan masuk denganku. Mobil Tuan Xi adalah urusan kalian sebagai hukuman. Mari tuan Xi…".

Setelah itu, semuanya bergerak bak kilasan-kilasan singkat. Luhan berjalan seperti robot mengikuti Sehun masuk ke Porsche merah mewah sang CEO dan membiarkan pria itu membawanya masuk kebalik gerbang emas mewah yang awalnya Luhan kira tak akan berhasil ia lewati.

"Maafkan mereka Tuan Xi, Chairman Park memang sedikit berlebihan soal keamanan. Tentu saja, menjadi pebisnis berarti memiliki saingan".

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Sehun kemudian tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tidak masalah tuan Oh, mereka hanya menyebalkan sehingga saya tak dapat menahan diri".

Sehun terkekeh dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman simpul kearah Luhan.

Debaran akibat senyuman sang CEO menarik Luhan secara reflek berbalik dan memandang keluar jendela. Menikmati hamparan danau yang berada di bagian kanan jalan yang terlihat dibalik celah-celah pohon.

"Menakjubkan bukan? Akupun tercengang saat pertama melihat rumah ini", ujar Sehun, seolah mengerti apa yang tengah Luhan pikirkan.

"Danau ini… Termasuk property tuan Park?".

"Tentu. Dari batas pagar emas itu hingga bangunan utama mansion, semua adalah milik Park".

Luhan meneguk ludah mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Ia tahu Park Chanyeol adalah orang berpengaruh di Korea. Namun ia tak pernah mengira pria tinggi itu ada di level se tinggi ini. Sesungguhnya agak mustahil Luhan bisa berteman dengan kekasih Park Chanyeol. Namun tampaknya, takdir memang memiliki jalannya untuk mempertemukan orang-orang di dunia ini.

"Baekhyun sangat menyukai laut. Tentu saja, membawa laut ke Seoul akan sangat sulit. Sehingga Chanyeol membuatkan lautnya sendiri untuk Baekhyun. Beberapa hari lalu aku menyelam kesana, dan percayalah dibawah sana sangat menakjubkan. Seperti kau benar-benar didalam laut".

Kedua mata indah Luhan berkedip dan matanya membentuk huruf O. Ia sungguh kehilangan kata.

"Aku tahu… Park Chanyeol memang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun".

"Kurasa… Aku tak memiliki sanggahan", kikik Luhan lucu.

Senyuman kembali terkembang di wajah tampan Sehun sebelum keduanya kembali focus dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan yang masih takjub dengan rumah Chanyeol sedang Sehun dengan ribuan hal di kepala.

Mata Luhan tampak berbinar ketika mobil mewah Sehun mulai menanjak, melewati jalanan meliuk-liuk seperti pegunungan. Diatas sana, Luhan bisa melihat sebuah bangunan megah dengan gaya modern yang sangat indah.

Luhan tak dapat berhenti terkagum-kagum ketika mobil Sehun terparkir didepan mansion. Disambut oleh sekitar lima orang yang berdiri tegap disana, sedang dua lain membukakan pintu mobil.

Mereka membungkuk hormat kearah Sehun dan Luhan ketika dua pasang kaki mereka melangkah melewati air terjun besar –yang lagi-lagi terdapat patung lelaki duyung di bagian tengah, menuju ke pintu utama mansion yang kini terbuka lebar untuk keduanya.

* * *

Dua orang anak adam tengah duduk di sebuah sofa mewah berwarna cream yang berada di ruangan paling bawah mansion keluarga Park. Suasana amat sunyi, dan sedikit gelap dikelilingi kaca yang bagian luarnya penuh dengan air biru dan ikan berenang-renang. Persis seperti di Aquarium wisata yang pernah Luhan kunjungi, hanya saja disini mereka benar-benar dikelilingi air dan terasa lebih mewah dari aquarium wisata.

Ia sempat bergidik membayangkan jika kaca setebal dua meter itu pecah dan mereka akan tenggelam. Namun dengan cepat semua kekhawatiran itu diredam oleh kehadiran sosok paus beluga putih yang sejak tadi berenang-renang didepan kaca. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan sang pemilik baru dari pandangannya.

Sepertinya, Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Chanyeol pada sang kekasih. Hingga ia tak lagi terkejut saat mengetahui hewan peliharaan Baekhyun itu adalah seekor paus Beluga terlatih yang sang chairman beli secara legal pada pemerintah. Ya, Luhan sudah membaca sertifikat hewan tersebut yang diletakkan di atas sebuah batu marmer dekat kaca. Terlindungi oleh kaca dan disinari lampu berwarna kuning.

Ia sempat takjub melihat bagaimana uang bisa melakukan segalanya.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau tidak takut… Berada disini? Maksudku, bagaimana jika kacanya pecah?".

Lelaki mungil bermata biru itu mendongak, tersenyum lucu sembari menelan cheese cakenya.

"Tidak. Aku sangat senang berada disini, Luhan. Apakah, kau takut?".

Luhan tersenyum canggung, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Chanyeol bilang semuanya aman".

Lelaki bermata rusa itu tak memiliki pilihan, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuh diatas sofa. Tangannya memeluk bantal.

"Aku sangat senang kau ada disini. Biasanya terasa sangat sepi, sampai Chanyeol membawa Belle kesini. Ia selalu menemaniku dibalik kaca", kikik Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum maklum.

"Aku akan sering mampir kesini mulai sekarang. Kurasa, penjaga-penjaga itu sudah mengenalku kan?".

Mendengar kalimat itu, keduanya tertawa terbahak. Mengingat kejadian konyol yang baru saja Luhan alami hanya untuk menginjakkan kaki di mansion mewah ini.

"Lain kali aku akan mengatakan pada Jongdae bahwa kau datang, maafkan aku Lulu", ujar Baekhyun polos.

Melihat wajah memelas dan mata bersinar biru menggemaskan itu meluluhkan segala rasa kesal yang Luhan rasakan tadi. Tangannya perlahan terulur dan mencubit gemas pipi mulus kekasih Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"Bukan salahmu Baekkie, seharusnya kekasihmu menyuruh para penjaganya untuk sedikit sopan pada orang asing".

Baekhyun terkikik lucu dibarengi anggukan yang membuat surai _ash grey_ nya bergoyang-goyang.

"Tentu, aku juga akan menyampaikan itu pada Channie! Dan tentu saja, aku harus berterimakasih pada Sehunnie karena menyelamatkanmu!".

Mendengar nama CEO Jetdale co itu disebut, tanpa disadari semburat merah menghiasi pipi Luhan. Ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang kedua, namun entahlah Luhan selalu merasa berdebar saat berada disekitar Sehun.

Ya, ia yakin ini adalah karena Sehun terlalu tampan. Tentu saja kan? Tak mungkin ia menyukai Sehun.

Setidaknya itu adalah bisikan yang Luhan katakan pada hati yang malang.

"Ya, Tuan Oh sangat baik padaku".

"Sehunnie memang sangat baik! Sayang sekali ia belum memiliki pasangan. Haruskah aku mencarikan satu untuknya?".

"K…Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Tuan Oh tentu bisa mencari pasangannya sendiri Baekkie".

Bibir merah itu mengerucut lucu, satu telunjuk lentik tampak mengetuk-ngetuk dagu yang runcing. Mata biru sang pangeran tampak tengah menerawang untuk berfikir.

"Oh! Bagaimana denganmu?", telunjuk lentik itu berpindah menunjuk Luhan. "Lulu, tak punya kekasih kan?".

Mata rusa Luhan perlahan melebar kaget. Tak menyangka ia akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

"Ak…Aku belum menemukan yang tepat Baekkie".

Dan jawaban itu cukup membuat senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya, senyuman yang mencurigakan bagi Luhan.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Malam tengah menjemput, taburan milyaran bintang di langit hitam terlihat sangat indah menemani bulan yang tengah bersinar terang diatas singgasananya. Cuaca diluar sangatlah dingin hingga menggigit tulang. Namun tak mempengaruhi dua anak adam yang membiarkan pintu balkonnya terbuka lebar. Angin mengibarkan tirai putih tipis ditengah gelapnya ruangan.

Park Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari hari yang panjang dan melelahkan beberapa jam lalu. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan lelah. Senyuman tak sedikitpun ia berikan pada para pekerjanya yang sudah menyambut pria nomor satu Jetdale co sejak di depan pintu.

Namun, mendengar pekikan girang diikuti tubrukan tubuh mungil berbalut sweater putih seketika menghangatkan hati Chanyeol. Meluruhkan segala rasa lelah dan kesal yang berkecamuk dalam benak.

Benar, Chanyeol merasa sudah lama sejak ia merasakan kehangatan itu. Kepergian Eva tentu meninggalkan luka yang dalam hingga mustahil bagi sang chairman untuk kembali menerima orang baru di hidupnya. _Well,_ sampai sosok biru itu hadir dan mengguncang dunia Chanyeol sedemikian rupa. Membawanya ke berbagai petualangan dan kenyataan hidup yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Segalanya terasa jutaan kali lebih baik sejak Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya. Tiap malam, sang chairman akan disambut dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat serta makanan lezat yang baru saja si biru pelajari.

Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun agar Baekhyun bahagia. Ia sadar tak benar-benar memiliki waktu untuk kekasih mungilnya, sehingga ia akan mengusahakan segala cara agar si biru merasa bahagia dan tak bosan ditengah absennya Chanyeol.

Membelikan Paus Beluga, membangunkan rumah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa dekat dengan lautan, dan mendatangkan salah satu chef terkenal di Korea untuk mengajari si biru memasak adalah beberapa dari ratusan hal yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi entah kenapa, Chanyeol masih belum merasa cukup.

Seperti malam ini, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengucap maaf ditengah kegiatan panas hingga membuat Baekhyun kesal dan buru-buru melumat bibir kekasih tingginya.

Bahkan setelah itu, sang Chairman lagi-lagi merapalkan maaf sembari memberikan puluhan kecupan pada punggung telanjang si biru sebelum menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang melindungi keduanya dari angin musim dingin.

"Sayang", bisik Chanyeol.

Gumaman Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban. Sepasang iris biru tersebut tampak bersinar ditengah kegelapan.

"Mereka mengatakan kalung kita sudah selesai. Aku akan menyuruh Woozi untuk mengambilnya besok".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis dengan mata menyipit bak bulan sabit.

"Terimakasih Channie, kau memang yang terbaik", satu kecupan ia bubuhkan pada bibir sang chairman sebelum melanjutkan. "Kukira, dunia manusia amatlah kejam dan seram seperti kata ayahku. Namun aku tak pernah merasa se aman ini seumur hidupku. Terimakasih".

"Seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih padamu, yang mulia. Terimakasih telah memilihku, rakyat jelata ini", kekeh Chanyeol.

Mata biru itu berputar kesal, kemudian satu cubitan cinta Chanyeol terima. Membuat si tinggi mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku serius Park Chanyeol!".

"Aku lebih serius Aereviane", satu kecupan sang chairman berikan pada pundak telanjang Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu".

Suara berat yang berbisik tepat ditelinga itu membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila didalam sana. Dengan malu-malu dan suara bergetar ia membalas ucapan cinta sang chairman dan menggenggam erat telapak lebar yang tengah mengusap perutnya.

Suasana kembali hening setelah itu. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, namun keduanya menikmati kesunyian yang terjadi dan kehadiran masing-masih. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengecupi pundak dan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan rindunya.

"Channie…"

"Ya sayang?".

Diam selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun dalam hati menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidah. Tiba-tiba saja merasa ragu.

Semua diawali siang tadi ketika beberapa pelayan tampak membereskan bagian barat mansion. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar memasaknya, dan merasa bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sehingga, didorong rasa penasaran dan di kuatkan oleh bosan, akhirnya sang pangeran mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki para pelayan yang tampak sibuk membawa beberapa barang.

Kedua iris biru itu seketika berbinar takjub ketika mendapati sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa alat music disana. Foto Chanyeol, kedua ayah dan ibu Chanyeol, Jackson, Baekhyun tampak menggantung di beberapa titik tembok ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun melangkah mengelilingi ruangan itu. Berusaha menjauhi beberapa pelayan yang masih memasang ini dan itu –seperti vas bunga dan beberapa meja, disana. Ia tentu tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Jemari lentik sang pangeran mengelus beberapa benda asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

 _Well,_ Baekhyun tahu beberapa alat music seperti piano, gitar dan harpa. Ia melihatnya di suatu acara tv. Namun beberapa seperti gitar versi kecil dengan tongkat asing dan alat music berbentuk bulat bertumpuk? Entahlah, ia akan bertanya pada Chanyeol nanti.

Sampai pada menit ke lima belas ia berada disana, seorang pelayan tampak masuk membawa sebuah kardus besar berbentuk persegi panjang dan meletakkannya ditengah ruangan. Beberapa lain yang memang bertugas mengatur benda-benda tersebut tanpa menunggu lama langsung membongkar isi kardus.

Adalah foto seorang wanita cantik yang sama besarnya dengan foto-foto lain di dinding. Wanita itu sangat cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dan kalung berlian berwarna merah. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dan tampak tersenyum simpul. Kedua iris abu-abunya membinarkan bahagia yang nyata.

Baekhyun baru menyadari siapa wanita itu ketika fotonya kini tengah dalam proses digantungkan tepat disamping foto si biru.

 _Well,_ ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak merasa cemburu meskipun wanita itu sudah tak lagi ada. Melihat dirinya disandingkan dengan wanita secantik dan seanggun itu, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa tak pantas dan semua ketakutannya kembali.

Baekhyun masih merasa tak percaya diri bahkan hingga bulan sudah berlalu. Sesungguhnya, ia belum yakin bahwa dirinya sudah cukup sempurna untuk bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui di dunia manusia. Sungguh, ia terus saja ketakutan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan mempermalukan Chanyeol.

Lagi, Baekhyun memandangi foto itu sembari berandai-andai.

' _Ah, kenapa aku tak terlahir sepertinya'._

"Sayang? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?".

Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik Baekhyun ke dunia nyata. Si biru berusaha tersenyum kemudian berbalik menghadap sang Chairman. Satu tangan terulur untuk mengusap sayang rahang tegas kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah… Aku bertanya mengenai mendiang isterimu?".

Sorot iris hitam sang chairman yang awalnya dipenuhi rasa penasaran kini melembut bersamaan dengan pelukannya pada pinggang si biru yang semakin erat.

"Tentu saja, katakan sayang".

"Bagaimana dia? Maksudku, ia wanita seperti apa?".

Hening kembali menginterupsi selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol tampak berfikir sebelum membuka suara.

"Eva adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Aku bertemu dengannya tepat di hari pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa. Ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Ayahnya memiliki hubungan darah dengan Ratu. Dengan kenyataan itu, tentu ia sangatlah popular dikalangan mahasiswa Oxford. Semua membicarakannya. Jujur, aku tak menyangka ia menerimaku sebagai suaminya", jeda sejenak untuk Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Bahkan hingga kami menikah dan memiliki Jackson, ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang mengaguminya. Jujur saja, aku merasa bangga tiap kali memperkenalnya pada dunia, isteriku yang sempurna. Ya, meskipun sebagian dalam diriku merasa cemburu menyadari bagaimana pria-pria itu menatapnya".

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Jangan salahkan ia yang tiba-tiba merasa sedih karena hingga saat ini Chanyeol belum sekalipun memperkenalkannya pada orang diluar sana. Tentu saja kecuali ayah dan ibunya serta beberapa teman dekat Chanyeol.

Tetapi Baekhyun berusaha memahami, bahwa mungkin Chanyeol merasa si biru belum siap untuk diperkenalkan pada dunia.

"Aku sudah amat meyakini cintaku padanya sejak cincin pemberian mendiang nenekku melingkar di jari manisnya. Aku melamarnya tepat di ulang tahun Eva ke 19. Ia memahamiku, memberiku banyak ide dan dukungan yang tiada henti. Saat semua orang tak mempercayaiku, dia satu-satunya yang memberiku kepercayaan. Seperti semua orang menganggapku gila karena memiliki gagasan menciptakan Alcaston. Tetapi Eva terus berdiri dibelakangku dan membuatku yakin. Hingga kini orang-orang itu beralih memuja Alcaston yang pernah mereka ragukan".

"Ia terdengar sangat sempurna", lirih Baekhyun. Senyuman manis berusaha ia kembangkan.

"Eva memang isteri yang sempurna… Aku seolah kehilangan diriku ketika ia pergi".

Dengan kalimat itu, gerakan jemari Baekhyun yang awalnya menari-nari diatas dada Chanyeol terhenti. Oh Baekhyun benar membenci dirinya yang merasa cemburu pada mendiang isteri sang chairman. Namun ia benar tak bisa menahan debaran tak terima mendengar Chanyeol begitu memuja sang isteri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun merasa tak pantas.

"Chan…"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau yakin, bahwa aku orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan Eva?".

Kening Chanyeol mengerut mendengar pertanyaan si biru. Perlahan ia menunduk untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih, namun terlambat karena paras manis itu kini sudah bersembunyi di dada bidang si tinggi.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa… Tak pantas".

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mengamit dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Kemudian mendongakkan wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari kilatan sedih di sepasang iris sang kekasih. Sungguh, ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena sudah memuja-muja mendiang isterinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Yang jelas ia ketahui masih merasa tak percaya diri dengan sosoknya sebagai manusia.

Memang, masih banyak yang tak Baekhyun ketahui dan harus ia pelajari. Namun bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tetaplah mengagumkan.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan semua itu tentang Eva, sayang".

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan tak mencapai kedua iris birunya.

"Tidak Channie. Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa menjadi seorang pengganti yang sempurna untukmu".

"Apa yang kau katakan Aereviane, aku tak akan mengarungi lautan dan mempertaruhkan nyawaku jika aku menganggapmu tak pantas".

Perlahan, Chanyeol beranjak menaikkan sedikit badannya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih. Memerangkap iris biru tersebut dengan iris hitamnya. Berusaha menyampaikan segala yang ia rasakan pada si biru.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang pantas menggantikan Eva. Satu-satunya yang sangat ingin kulamar dengan cincin pemberian mendiang nenekku jika saja cincin itu tak hanyut bersama jasad Eva di lautan. Kau adalah segalanya untukku, matahari yang menerangi dunia kelamku setelah Eva pergi".

Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan, menahan segala emosi yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah didalam dada dengan memberikan kecupan dalam nan lama di kening Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Apakah semua yang kulakukan belum cukup untuk membuktikannya hm?".

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Chanyeol. Kau sudah memberiku segalanya dan aku takut tak dapat membalas semua itu dengan menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu".

Si biru menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, genangan air mata di pelupuk membuat penyesalah menghantam dada Chanyeol karena sudah mengatakan semua itu kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau hanya perlu berada disini bersamaku selamanya dan mencintaiku. Bagiku, itu cukup Baekhyun".

Dengan penuh kasih sang chairman mengusap bulir air mata yang menuruni pelupuk sang kekasih. Diikuti ciuman yang tanpa henti pada kening dan bibir si biru.

Mereka berbagi ciuman kemudian, dengan air mata Baekhyun yang semakin lama mereda dan berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Cabang Jetdale co akan segera dibuka di New York seminggu lagi", Chanyeol menggumam pelan ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Mengundang tatapan penasaran dari sang kekasih.

"Kau akan hadir bersama ku disana".

"T…Tapi Chanyeol…Aku…"

"Kumohon? Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu untuk menujukkan pada dunia seberapa mengagumkannya kekasihku".

Kalimat itu akhirnya menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka. Park Chanyeol tidak menerima penolakan sehingga ia tak memberikan kesempatan bagi sang kekasih untuk merasa ketakutan akan ketidaksempurnaan yang dirasakannya. Sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan menyalurkan cinta keduanya dengan penuh hasrat.

Saat keduanya membuka mata, fajar sudah menjemput dengan bias matahari pagi yang menyinari bumi.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Nyatanya, seminggu berlalu bak kedipan mata.

Kini, ia tengah berdiri di hadapan kaca besar sebuah Penthouse mewah di daerah Manhattan.

Debaran gugup yang Baekhyun rasakan semakin intens tiap harinya. Ia tanpa henti bertanya pada Jongdae –ditambah membaca di internet, bagaimana cara bersikap dalam menghadiri sebuah acara penting. Mencari bagaimana tatanan rambut yang pas, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya merasa gelisah.

Rasanya baru kemarin Baekhyun menangis didepan Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu memaksanya hadir di pembukaan cabang perusahaan. Dan kini, Baekhyun sudah mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke bandara.

Ia merasa panik dan berdebar sejak tadi, entah mengapa.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dan celana khakinya serta rambut hitam baru di cat yang ditata _hair up_. Baekhyun masih belum dapat teralihkan dari ketakutannya jika ia salah bersikap dalam acara itu. Sang pangeran seperti melayang dan nyawanya tengah beterbangan.

Bak raga kosong ia bersiap. Mandi, mengenakan pakaian, manyantap sarapan, dan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke mobil sport Lexus LC keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya terdiam sembari menatap keluar jendela. Menarik perhatian sang chairman yang sesekali mengalihkan pandangan dari balik setirnya. Beberapa kali, Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih dengan menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan kecupan sayang disana. Tak sekalipun Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menyentir hanya dengan satu tangan. Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di bandara, didalam pesawat dan tiba di Penthouse.

Chanyeol berusaha menunjukkan pada sang kekasih bahwa, dirinya tak pernah main-main dengan perasaan. Dan jika Chanyeol memilik Baekhyun, itu berarti Chanyeol telah mencintai si biru tanpa sedikitpun ragu didalam dada.

"Kau menyukainya?".

Baekhyun kembali ditarik dari angan saat sepasang lengan berotot melingkari pinggangnya. Diikuti dengan bisikan berat tepat di samping telinga si biru.

Sang pangeran mengangguk, senyuman simpul menghiasi bibir merahnya sebelum ia berbalik dan mengecup sekilas bibir tebal sang chairman.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, terimakasih Channie".

Sang chairman terkekeh sekilas, kemudian balas mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lumatan yang cukup dalam. Tangan lebarnya dengan sayang merambat masuk ke balik sweater si biru dan mengusap kulit dibaliknya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, mau mandi bersama?".

Kecupan mesra kembali Chanyeol hadiahkan pada belakang telinga Baekhyun dan sepanjang lehernya.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi si biru. Ia tahu benar arti dari mandi bersama. Dan bayangan akan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun berdebar karena gugup.

Bibir sang pangeran tiba-tiba merasa kelu, dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai respon.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar diikuti sebuah ciuman sayang di pipi.

"Aku menunggu di kamar mandi, sayang".

Hening kemudian menyahut setelah langkah kaki Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Sepasang iris Baekhyun bergulir turun, menatap kearah sebuah kotak bludru biru kecil yang sejak tadi ia genggam erat.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menatap kearah cincin putih indah yang berada disana. Telunjuknya dengan hati-hati mengelus benda tersebut, seolah memberikan kekuatan tersendiri bagi sang pangeran.

"Terimakasih, karenamu aku bisa berada ditempat ini. Aku bersumpah akan selalu membawamu ke setiap momen penting dalam hidupku. Besok adalah pertama kalinya", bisik Baekhyun sembari menatap cincin tersebut.

Membayangkan betapa indahnya benda tersebut menghiasi jemarinya di acara pembukaan besok. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tak sabar.

"Sayang?", teriakan Chanyeol di kejauhan mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa seseorang tengah menunggunya.

Dengan teriakan 'Ya aku datang' Baekhyun menutup kotak bludru tersebut, menyimpannya kembali dalam nakas dan beranjak menyusul sang kekasih tampan yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hulaaaa! Aku kembaliiii membawa chap 15!

Next chap bakal mulai masuk climax yaa!

Bagaimana? sudah bisa menebak apa konfliknyaa?

BTW

Maaf banget yaa aku updatenya lamaa, soalnya seperti yang kalian tahuu aku membagi kehidupanku buat kerja, hidup, dan nulis FF :')

Makasih buat kalian yang selalu nunggu FF Ku :') Aku terharuuu..

Aku pasti update kok, biarpun lama aku pasti update. Karena aku sendiri pengen nyelesaiin FF ini sampai tuntas.

Jadii tenang ajaaa, hihi

Oiyaa makasih juga yang sudah selalu review, baca, fav, dan follow ff ini.

Aku baca tiap review kaliaan hihi dan thank youu!

Jangan lupa juga review di chap inii yaa...

Thank youu!

I Love you All!

-Kileela


	17. Chapter 16

**Seoul, 2018**

Derik suara jangkrik terdengar menggema, menjadi pengiring musik di malam yang sepi. Hembusan angin terasa amat dingin, seolah mampu membekukan siapa saja yang dengan berani menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah. Binar-binar lampu terlihat sejauh mata memandang, menghiasi barisan rumah yang berdiri di tanah kumuh bagian terdalam ibukota Korea Selatan.

Tidak ada yang menonjol sungguh. Hanya puluhan rumah dengan cat memudar dan atap yang beberapa mulai reyot. Bau tak sedap menguar pekat dari pembuangan sampah beberapa meter dari sana tiap kali angin berhembus. Namun sepertinya kenyataan itu sudah biasa diterima oleh mereka yang menghabiskan hidup di tempat tersebut. Tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah.

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar di kejauhan, bersautan dengan denting mainan yang dipasang di depan pintu beberapa warga saat diterpa angin. Di tengah kota Seoul, suasana amat gemerlap dengan lampu dan jutaan kemewahan. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana mencekam di kampung berjalan sempit ini.

Sejauh mata memandang, tidak terlihat adanya aktifitas. Wajar, sebagian dari mereka yang tingga disana berasal dari bagian bawah hirarki sosial. Sehingga pekerjaan yang dihadapi setiap paginya sudah cukup melelahkan, hingga di pukul sebelas malam tiada yang sanggup membuka mata akibat rasa lelah.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda.

Sekitar dua ratus meter dari ujung gang, tampak dua siluet pria dewasa ditemani sepasang kepulan asap dari batang cerutu yang terjepit di sela jari mereka. Keduanya tampak menyandar santai pada halaman rumah, mata menatap tanpa arah yang pasti. Begitupun dengan jiwa yang juga melayang entah kemana.

Tidak ada pergerakan sungguh, selain sesekali mereka membawa batang cerutunya kedekat mulut untuk dihisap.

Yang satu, bertubuh tambun dan berpakaian serba hitam. Seperti ninja, sehingga jika suasana benar-benar gelap tanpa penerangan kau tak akan menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Sedang satunya lagi terbalut sweater hangat berwarna abu-abu dan celana kain chino. Rambut yang mulai memutih disisir rapih keatas, dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di hidung.

Tidak terlihat seperti orang yang seharusnya tinggal di tempat seperti ini, bukan?

Ya, tidak hanya kalian. Bahkan warga sekitar juga merasa demikian. Mereka bahkan enggan untuk bertegur sapa dengan tetangga yang baru mereka kenal sekitar empat bulan lalu. Sesuatu mengenai pria itu terasa tidak benar. Selain pembawaannya yang tidak ramah, matanya terlihat penuh kebencian. Seolah ia ingin membunuh siapapun yang berani menyapanya di pagi hari.

"Aku melihatnya di berita…Pria itu", yang berkacamata membuka suara. Merasa sudah cukup keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya, ia tersenyum lebar bos".

Si berkacamata mendecih, kemudian menggugurkan putung rokoknya begitu saja.

"Aku salah. Kukira ia akan merasakan yang kurasakan. Namun hidup sungguh tak adil. Sangat mudah bagi orang di kalangan mereka untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan".

Si tambun hanya mengangguk. Berusaha memahami apa yang pria satunya katakan –dan ia tak tahu harus membalas apa.

Hening kembali. Hembusan angin musim dingin membuat kedua pria itu bergidik. Suara burung gagak yang hinggap diatap tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuat suasana di malam itu semakin menusuk ke tulang. Satu hisapan terakhir dilakukan si pria kacamata, sebelum ia menjatuhkan batang rokoknya yang menyala dan menginjak benda tersebut. Menjadikannya tak berbentuk.

"Bos?".

"Aku kehilangan nyawaku tepat ketika benda besar terkutuk itu berdiri tegak. Tegak diatas kebahagiaanku yang terkubur dalam. Mereka kira, aku sudah memaafkan mereka? Manusia naif. Bahkan milyaran dollar uang tak dapat membuat otak mereka berjalan".

Si tambun terkekeh, kemudian menghembuskan asap sigaretnya. Di kepalanya kini terputar kembali pada kejadian kala itu yang mengubah hidup 'bos' nya menjadi amat mengerikan dan menyedihkan.

"Nyawa dibalas uang? Apakah menurutmu itu adil, Howard? Aku membenci diriku sendiri tiap melihat buku berisi nominal yang mereka berikan padaku. Merasa amat bodoh dengan membiarkan mereka mengira aku adalah pria murahan yang dengan mudah menukar segalanya dengan uang".

Howard kembali menghisap sigaretnya, kemudian ditiupkan dengan cepat. Mengepul dan bersatu dengan hembusan angin di petang mencekam itu.

"Nyawa hanya sebanding dengan nyawa bos", celetuknya secara tidak sadar sembari menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar indah diatas sana.

Nyatanya, celetukan tak sengaja itu yang kembali membawa keheningan diantara mereka. Membawa pria berkacamata itu dalam kereta lamunan yang tak berujung. Ibu jarinya tampak memainkan korek api yang bertengger disana.

JRESS

Kobaran api kecil keluar dari mulut korek berwarna silver yang sejak tadi di genggaman, bias apinya yang bergoyang tampak terpantul di kedua kacamata si sweater abu-abu.

"Kau tahu Howard. Kata-katamu barusan menyadarkanku. Nyawa tak pernah dan tak akan pernah sebanding dengan uang…"

FYUH

Dengan kasar ia meniup api yang terkobar dari korek, dan kembali menutup benda kotak silver itu. Matanya memantulkan kebencian yang nyata.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kita hanya perlu menunggu".

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan bos?".

"Aku akan membuatnya merasa hidup seperti orang tak bernyawa".

Iris hitam sekelam malam berbingkai mata yang mulai mengeriput itu berpaling, menatap penuh arti pada Howard. Seolah menyampaikan segalanya tanpa terlewat disana.

Dan tentu saja, Howard yang memang sudah mengenal pria itu selama puluhan tahun dapat memahami dengan sempurna apa yang diinginkan sang bos.

Tap.

Pria tambun itu kemudian berdiri, menginjak batang sigaret seperti yang bosnya lakukan. Sebuah gestur yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya, lebih dari siapapun sudah siap untuk menjalankan apapun yang direncakan si kacamata.

"Cari dia, Howard. Awasi tiap gerak-geriknya…"

Jeda sejenak, tangan pria itu terkepal erat.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kapan saat yang tepat untuk kita bergerak".

"Dimana aku harus memulai, Bos?"

"America".

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 16**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 **New York, 2018**

 **(** _ **12Hr before the party**_ **)**

Sepasang anak adam tampak berjalan bergandengan menyusuri jalanan di sebuah taman yang terkenal di New York. Central Park pagi itu tampak sepi. Beberapa orang tampak berlalu-lalang sembari menuntung anjing berbulu tebal mereka. Menggunakan musim dingin sebagai kesempatan emas menghabiskan waktu diluar ruangan bersama hewan ras Alaska itu.

Udara terasa dingin, meski matahari pagi bersinar amat terang diatas sana. Sesekali terlihat orang berpakaian olahraga disana dan disini. Namun memang, Central Park tidak seramai di musim panas. Tiada yang terlihat sudi untuk duduk diatas rumput basah dan melakukan piknik. Benar-benar tepat untuk keduanya menjelajahi New York di waktu singkat yang mereka miliki sebelum kembali menghadapi dunia nyata.

Adalah Park Chanyeol dan kekasih mungilnya.

Mereka tampak serasi. Yang satu mengenakan coat berwarna cokelat tua, sedang yang lebih mungil berwarna cream muda. Sweater turtleneck dipadukan dengan jeans dan dua pasang Sneakers Balenciaga berwarna putih melengkapi penampilan keduanya. Siapapun yang sekilas berpapasan dengan mereka tentu bisa menebak bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Tidak, kita tidak hanya membicarakan pakaian yang 'sengaja' kembar itu –ide Jongdae saat tahu keduanya akan pergi bersama pagi ini. Melainkan senyuman lebar dan berseri yang menghiasi paras keduanya. Binar bahagia tercetak jelas di kedua mata hitam Park Chanyeol, didukung dengan semburat merah di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Tiada kata yang terucap diantara mereka, namun segalanya terasa cukup. Sesekali Chanyeol akan mengusap sayang punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Dibalas dengan senyuman dan mata menyipit bak bulan sabit kearah sang chairman.

Sempurna.

Segalanya terasa sempurna. Chanyeol memang berencana mengajak Baekhyun pergi berkeliling sebelum acara mereka malam nanti. Ia tak ingin menarik perhatian sehingga, pada pukul enam, si tampan sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk kencan mereka pagi itu.

Baekhyun terlihat bahagia. Sangat bahagia untuk orang yang pertama kalinya berada amat jauh dari rumah. Si mungil sejujurnya sudah merasa tak sabar sejak semalam ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya berkeliling. Sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di daratan, terhitung hanya dua kali ia berkeliling dengan Chanyeol.

Wajar, pria itu sangatlah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Baekhyun mengerti. _Well,_ bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai berada di rumah itu sendiri. Disana ada Jackson –Chanyeol mini, yang selalu menemaninya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Jackson juga menjadi favorit Baekhyun. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa terkadang rasa rindu akan kehadiran si tinggi terasa amat menyiksa.

Baekhyun kira, ia tak akan bisa merasa lebih bahagia setelah menghabiskan petang yang panas dan penuh gairah bersama Chanyeol. Saling berpelukan, merasakan kehadiran masing-masing dalam sunyi. Kala kedua tubuh mereka sepenuhnya bersatu, lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa sempurna. Seolah tak bosan Baekhyun menghamburkan waktunya untuk menatap paras tampan sang kekasih dari dekat. Menelusuri tiap mahakarya tuhan tersebut dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Menimbulkan gumaman hangat yang dalam dari Chanyeol. Bias sinar bulan yang tanpa permisi menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca membiaskan paras menawan Baekhyun, menjadikannya hidangan lezat untuk kedua manik gelap sang Chairman yang tak berkedip.

Tiada kata terucap, namun cukup bagi mereka untuk memahami isyarat damba yang amat menyesakkan dada.

 _Well,_ sayangnya semua hanya berlangsung selama sekitar empat jam.

Karena setelah itu, gedoran hebat terdengar di pintu depan, disusul suara menggemaskan Jackson yang rupanya berubah pikiran dan ingin tidur dengan sang daddy. Sepasang adam itu terkekeh, dilanjutkan Chanyeol –dan Baekhyun, yang segera berpakaian dan membuka pintu, kemudian diakhiri dengan Jackson tertidur pulas dihimpit sang daddy dan –calon - papa.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih sempat bertukar senyuman hangat, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam seolah Jackson bukanlah halangan bagi mereka. Sesekali sang chairman akan mengelus sayang pipi mulus Baekhyun disusul bisikan cinta yang mampu menggetarkan hati sang siren. Hingga tak terasa hal itulah yang berakhir mengantar Baekhyun kedalam bunga tidur.

Baekhyun baru saja mulai bermimpi tengah menelusuri sebuah taman laut bersama Kylei saat tiba-tiba saja suara siren oranye itu berubah menjadi sangat berat. Dalam benak Baekhyun mengernyit, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan suara Kylei berubah mirip menjadi suara Chanyeol. Si biru menatap asing pada pemandangan dihadapannya, sampai ia mulai menyadari dunia bawah laut di sekitar sedikit-demi sedikit mulai memudar. Bak lukisan yang terguyur cat hitam, segalanya berubah gelap sampai sengatan mentari menyapa netra sang pangeran.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa saat, mengusap kedua mata kecilnya hingga ia sadar bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Kecewa sedikit menyusup dalam benak, karena rasa rindu akan sang sahabat yang terkadang hadir. Namun segera digantikan dengan lega ketika menyadari bahwa sang pujaan hati berada di sisi.

Chanyeol tengah menyambutnya, berjongkok di samping tempat tidur bak seorang pangeran sembari mengusap sayang surai _ash grey_ sang pangeran. Senyuman menghiasi paras tampan pria itu, membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol mengucapkan salam pagi –diikuti sedikit ungkapan cinta, sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun berlari tersipu ke kamar mandi. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajah sang pangeran, bahkan ketika ia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi sendirian –samar ia mendengar Chanyeol tengah membangunkan Jackson namun sepertinya gagal.

Tidak terasa, dua jam terlewati begitu saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaksa berjingkat keluar agar tak membangunkan Jackson yang masih pulas diatas tempat tidur. Putra tunggal Park Chanyeol itu nampaknya enggan meninggalkan alam mimpi, dan itu justru menjadi kesempatan emas bagi sang _daddy._ Sang chairman sempat menitipkan beberapa perintah pada Jessica, seperti memandikan Jackson lebih bersih dan menggosok gigi dua kali. Atau memastikan Jackson menyelesaikan tugas hitungan sederhana yang diberikan Chanyeol dua hari lalu. _Well,_ jangan kaget. Chanyeol sudah mengajarkan pengetahuan dasar pada Jackson sejak ia berumur tiga. Hingga di usia nya yang keempat, anak itu sudah lancar membaca, menguasai beberapa matematika sederhana serta memahami setidaknya tiga Bahasa –Korea, Inggris dan Jepang.

Tiada pilihan lain, terlahir menjadi pewaris perusahaan Jetdale co bukan hanya semata-mata kau akan hidup terjamin dengan gelimang harta, melainkan jutaan beban yang harus kau panggul sebagai tanggung jawab atas karunia itu. Chanyeol tentu tak ingin puteranya tumbuh menjadi pria manja yang akan menjatuhkan Jetdale co rata menjadi tanah.

Setelah memastikan Jessica sang pengasuh memahami semuanya, Chanyeol memutuskan sudah saatnya ia bergegas. Karena tidak banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan. Pukul empat, ia dan Baekhyun sudah harus bertemu dengan perancang busana untuk memulai persiapan pesta malam nanti. Untung saja, perjalanan dari _penthouse_ ke _Central Park_ hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit, karena jalanan masih sangat longgar di pukul itu.

Semua rasa kantuk dan lelah yang sedari tadi Chanyeol tahan terbayar ketika melihat binar semangat dan senyuman secerah mentari pada paras sang kekasih. Baekhyun masih sangat baru dengan dunia diatas permukaan laut, dan Chanyeol masih belum banyak menunjukkan seperti apa diatas sini seperti yang ia janjikan. Sang chairman merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya ia bisa berada di samping Baekhyun saat lelaki itu menelusuri babak baru dalam kehidupannya di daratan. Karena, sejujurnya sebagian besar pengetahuan yang Baekhyun dapat berasal dari Jongdae dan Luhan. Chanyeol hanya berperan menjadi _'penonton yang terkesima'_ dengan kemajuan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dan jujur, ia sedikit cemburu.

"Channie, tempat ini apa?", ujar Baekhyun polos. Matanya melebar menatap sang kekasih dengan penuh tanya.

"Ini adalah sebuah taman sayang. Taman terbesar di New York. Bagaimana menurutmu hm?".

"Oh! Aku tahu taman. Di Bawah sana juga banyak taman penuh dengan terumbu karang dan rumput laut. Jadi, apakah benda hijau itu rumput daratan Channie?".

Kekehan lolos dari bibir sang Chairman, diikuti dengan kecupan penuh sayang mendarat di hidung mancung si biru.

"Kau hanya perlu menyebutnya rumput, sayang".

"Mm…", surai ash grey itu mengangguk.

"Tetapi, kenapa sedikit sekali orang yang kesini Channie?".

Sang chairman tersenyum, sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada sang kekasih.

"Ini musim dingin sayang, mungkin mereka lebih memilih tinggal dirumah dan sembunyi dibalik selimut".

"Maksudmu kain tebal yang menutupi tubuhku setiap malam?".

"Tepat sekali", kekeh Chanyeol, telunjuknya terulur untuk menyentil pelan hidung sang kekasih.

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian terhenti, karena Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk memandangi suasana sekitar, dan Chanyeol yang sibuk memandangi 'dunianya'.

Mata birunya berkilat indah diterpa mentari, menyorot kesana kemari dengan cepat. Mengingat setiap detail yang 'asing' bagi Baekhyun. Sesekali ia akan berhenti, memusatkan pandangan pada sang kekasih untuk menanyakan beberapa hal untuk kemudian melanjutkan 'penjelajahannya'.

Memang, inilah tujuan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berkeliling. Rasanya tidak cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk mempelajari dunia diatas permukaan laut hanya dibalik layar LED TV luas di mansion mereka. Si biru harus melihat sendiri bahwa dunia Chanyeol jauh lebih luas dan indah diluar benda kotak ajaib mahal yang setiap hari Baekhyun pandangi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan ketika Chanyeol menggulirkan iris hitam pada _Chopard L.U.C All in One 'Janus Watch'_ yang melingkar di pergelangan kokohnya. Senyuman terkembang menghiasi paras tampan tersebut. Menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya mereka beranjak karena Central Park sudah mulai dipenuhi pengunjung dan suara perut Baekhyun sejak tadi tak dapat lagi ia abaikan lebih lama.

Perlahan, sang chairman mengangkat kaitan tangan mereka. Mengecup punggung tangan mulus sang kekasih untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Dan berhasil.

Baekhyun perlahan menoleh, kedua irisnya terlihat penasaran dan senyuman manis menghiasi paras secerah mentari itu.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh mengajakmu pergi dari sini, yang mulia?".

CUP

Satu kecupan kembali dihadiahkan sang chairman pada tangan si biru.

Mengundang sebuah kikikan lucu dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah sang pangeran samudera pasifik.

"Tentu saja, Channie. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu".

Tawa berat yang lembut lolos dari bibir si tinggi, bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan yang mengerat. Kedua iris gelapnya bergerak dari sang kekasih, menuju tiga pria berjas yang sudah menanti di ujung jalan.

Sang bos besar mengangguk, memberikan isyarat yang dibalas dengan bungkukan badan tanda mengerti dari para abdi.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan Baekhyun menatap sekeliling lebih lama sembari berjalan pelan menuju _Ferrari F60 America_ berwarna hitam mengkilat yang baru saja tiba di ujung jalan.

Woozi, yang sepertinya baru tiba untuk membawakan mobil mewah tersebut membungkuk sopan dan membukakan pintu dengan lebar.

Dengan sedikit tak rela, sang chairman melepaska gandengan keduanya. Tersenyum sekilas pada Woozi dan masuk ke dalam mobil 2.5 Juta _Dollar_ nya tersebut. Senyuman tak kunjung lepas dari paras Chanyeol bahkan saat Baekhyun sudah duduk nyaman di sampingnya dan pintu ditutup sempurna oleh si pengawal diluar sana.

Deru mesin terdengar manis dan indah mengiringi keheningan mereka membelah kota New York. Genggaman mereka tak sekalipun terlepas, dengan Chanyeol yang memegang kendali setir di satu tangan. Sesekali, ia akan menoleh untuk menatap 'dunianya' yang tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan penasaran.

"Bagaimana New York, sayang? Kau menyukainya?".

Suara berat Chanyeol akhirnya menarik perhatian sang kekasih. Mata birunya itu berbinar indah sembari mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Channie. Sangat indah dan aku melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya".

Sang chairman kemudian mengangguk dan terdiam, kembali focus pada jalanan sepi didepan mata.

Beberapa menit terlewati seperti itu.

Si tinggi terlalu terpantri pada kegiatannya hingga tak sadar akan tatapan sarat arti yang dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya. Ia melewatkan bagaimana manik biru itu menelusuri keseluruhan penampilan sang kekasih dengan penasaran.

Perlahan, Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman mereka, mengulurkan tangan dan menelusuri tiap helai rambut Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya. Rambut yang memang ditata santai berponi itu kini bebas Baekhyun telusuri dengan sayang, sebelum berpindah pada pipi dan rahang tegas sang chairman.

"Chan, rambutmu sudah kembali menjadi merah".

Chanyeol tersenyum, menikmati usapan sayang sang kekasih pada kepala dan wajahnya.

"Ya, aku akan mengecatnya hitam lagi sebelum acara malam ini Baek".

Si biru terdiam, masih dengan teratur mengusap sayang rambut sang kekasih dan memainkan beberapa helaiannya sesekali.

"Aku menyukai rambut merahmu…", lirih Baekhyun.

Kening sang chairman mengerut, sebelum menoleh sekilas pada sang kekasih. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban dan menarik tangannya untuk kembali bersandar pada jok mobil.

"Baekhyun…"

"Channie, apakah kita sedang menuju ke suatu tempat untuk makan? Aku lapar".

Chanyeol sempat melebarkan mata ketika sang kekasih terang-terangan merubah topik pembicaraan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Wajar memang. Ini pertama kali sang chairman mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang penampilannya.

Baekhyun adalah tipe kekasih yang akan menerima segala penampilanmu dan tetap memujinya. Namun mendengar sendiri bagaimana ia menyukai rambut merah Chanyeol membuat sang Chairman berdebar senang dan tersenyum lebar. Jujur saja, Chanyeol selalu mengecat kembali rambutnya menjadi warna hitam karena ia sungguh tak merasa percaya diri. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa kata dunia melihat seorang pimpinan perusahaan memiliki rambut merah menyala seperti artis _rock n roll._ Sehingga tak heran jika sang chairman rela mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam sebulan sekali, karena rambut merah itu cepat sekali melunturkan warna hitam pewarna yang melekat.

Hanya saja, mendengar apa yang barusan Baekhyun katakan sedikit membuat Chanyeol berfikir.

"Tentu sayang, sudah waktunya kita makan pagi". Pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk patuh dan mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun. Dan mengatasi perkara rambut dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kemana kita akan pergi Channie? Aku ingin makan ayam".

Kekehan berat lolos dari bibir sang chairman. Ingin rasanya pria tinggi itu memeluk Baekhyun erat seperti guling dan mengecupi seluruh wajah menggemaskan si biru.

"Kita akan makan sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa daripada ayam, Baekhyun".

"Um… Ramyun?"

"Kau akan tahu, sayang".

.

Gramercy Tavern adalah sebuah restoran mewah dengan gelar Michelin Star. Terletak di _Park Avenue_ sebelah selatan di daerah Manhattan, New York tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak harga fantastis yang dipasang oleh sang pemilik.

Tempat makan mewah ini biasanya melayani makan siang hingga _dinner_ mewah bersama pasangan. Sehingga biasanya pada pukul 10 pagi, masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di bangunan mewah tersebut. Tanda ' _closed'_ masih terpasang, dan beberapa pegawai tampak keluar masuk sesekali untuk mulai mempersiapkan restoran agar dapat segera menyambut para tamu. Setidaknya begitulah kebiasaan yang dihafal oleh mereka yang tinggal di sekitar _South Park Avenue_ sejak restoran mewah itu beroperasi pada hari pertama.

Tapi, nampaknya ada yang berbeda hari ini.

Alih-alih sepi dengan buku menu di bagian meja depan masih tertutup, Gramercy Tavern tampak sedikit 'hidup'.

Dijaga dua bodyguard berjas hitam tepat di pintu masuk, dan dua mobil mewah terparkir tepat di depan restoran menandakan bahwa pagi itu, restoran mewah bergaya klasik milik salah satu chef kenamaan USA tengah dikunjungi oleh seseorang yang penting.

Tidak-tidak bukan hanya penting.

Mungkin sangat amat penting, karena mampu membuat Gramercy Tavern buka sejam lebih awal dengan bau makanan yang sudah menguar kemana-mana.

Adalah Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun, tengah duduk berhadapan tepat di tengah ruangan, diiringi instrument music romantis dan dentingan alat makan yang beradu. Mereka tidak berbicara banyak, karena yang paling mungil diantara keduanya tampak asik mengunyah. Sedang yang lebih tinggi asik tersenyum sembari memperhatikan sang kekasih.

Sesekali, mereka akan bertukar senyum dibarengi pertanyaan simple dari sang chairman seperti _'Apakah makanannya enak?'_ atau ' _Kau menyukai tempat ini?_

Yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan senyuman lebar dan anggukan antusias oleh Baekhyun.

 _Well,_ semua berjalan lancar meski pada awalnya sempat terjadi keributan saat _First Course_ dihidangkan oleh si pelayan.

Oh jangan tanya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir melompat dengan tidak anggun dari tempat duduknya.

Dimulai dengan seorang pelayan pria membawa makanan mereka, memisahkan genggaman tangan sepasang adam yang tengah dimabuk cinta tersebut, ia meletakkan dua piring mewah dihadapan keduanya.

Sungguh malang nasib pelayan itu, detik ketika lelaki mungil cantik kekasih sang chairman menggulirkan pandangan untuk mengamati makanan yang tersaji, detik itu juga sebuah sendok terlempar mengenai wajahnya. Tentu, diikuti sebuah teriakan panik yang menggema memenuhi ruangan.

Reflek, sang bos besar langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merangkul sang kekasih dengan erat sembari merapalkan kalimat pertanyaan bak mantera putus cinta.

Tetapi tenang saja, bukan masalah besar. Semua kekhawatiran itu berubah menjadi kekehan gemas ketika sang Chairman mengetahui –lewat suara lirih Baekhyun, bahwa si mungil tidak bisa memakan bangsanya sendiri, yang tak lain adalah seekor lobster merah dilumuri saus merah lezat.

Lewat isyarat mata, Chanyeol meminta si pelayan menyingkirkan piring mereka dan menggantinya dengan hidangan lain. Dalam hati, sang chairman mendesah kesal karena tak bisa menyantap hidangan favoritnya di restoran ini. Tetapi yah, jika itu membuat kekasihnya tak nyaman, memakan lobster bisa ditunda kapan-kapan.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa memprediksi ini, karena mengingat Baekhyun yang belum pernah sama sekali menyantap _seafood_ sejak hari pertamanya di daratan. Kadang sang chairman lupa bahwa sosok luar biasa di hadapannya merupakan seorang pangeran lautan, yang harus ia perjuangkan demi menyelam ke ribuan meter dari permukaan laut. Bisa Chanyeol katakan, Baekhyun sudah mendekati sempurna sebagai manusia.

Akhirnya, suasana kembali tenang dan berubah menyenangkan saat isi piring yang dihidangkan kini berganti menjadi burger besar lezat yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun –dan seleranya, tak lama kemudian. Beberapa kali pelayan pria –dengan _nametag_ Toby, membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan maaf. Tentu saja, Baekhyun yang sudah baik-baik saja memberikan senyuman manis sebagai hadiah pada si pelayan malang yang mungkin sudah takut akan kehilangan pekerjaan.

Sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol kini tengah memuji sang chairman atas pilihannya melepaskan lobster demi senyuman secerah mentari Baekhyun. Dan ia pun bersyukur karena senyuman itu masih tetap terpatri disana, dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung lucu karena makanan.

Pria tampan itu sempat takjub melihat bagaimana sang kekasih menghabiskan burger ukuran jumbo itu dengan cepat, dan tanpa sadar mengulurkan lengan untuk mengusap sisa saus di sudut bibir merah si mungil. Dengan senyuman jail yang tampan, pria itu kemudian menghisap ibu jari yang ia gunakan, mata tak lepas menatap Baekhyun.

 _Membuat si mungil salah tingkah._

"Kenapa kau tak makan, Channie?".

Chanyeol terkekeh, meraih satu tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya. Membiarkan genggaman itu diatas meja.

"Aku sudah kenyang, sayang".

"Ung? Kau bahkan tak memakan separuh burgermu Chan".

"Kalau kau kenyang, aku juga kenyang Baekhyun".

Semburat merah seketika menghiasi paras indah sang pangeran. Dengan salah tingkah lelaki mungil itu mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bebas dan bibir mengerucut.

"Baekhyunnie tidak suka _tukang gombal!"_

"Tunggu tunggu, dimana kau belajar kata-kata itu? Jongdae hm?".

Baekhyun tidak merespon, bibir merah mungilnya masih setia mengerucut. Membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin menciumnya saat itu juga.

Tetapi, chairman Jetdale co tersebut punya rencana yang lebih luar biasa.

" _Baby,_ pejamkan matamu".

Kepala bersurai _ash grey_ itu meneleng kesamping dengan perlahan. Matanya berkedip bingung.

"Kenapa?".

"Lakukan saja sayang", kekeh Chanyeol sembari beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Satu tangan terulur untuk menutupi mata Baekhyun, seolah memaksa si biru menuruti instruksinya.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah menawan sang chairman ketika melihat kekasih birunya tengah memejam seperti yang ia inginkan.

Perlahan, pria tinggi tersebut berjalan memutari Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat dibelakang si mungil. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan kotak bludru biru dari balik _coat_ dan mengangkat bagian penutupnya.

Kilatan biru dari _Heart of The Ocean_ menyapanya.

Membawa Chanyeol kembali ke memori beberapa bulan lalu ketika batu itu menghiasi mahkota sang kekasih. Dalam hati ia merasa lega akhirnya bisa mempersatukan Baekhyun dengan 'jantungnya'.

Gerakan tangannya pelan dan lembut mengangkat batu berbentuk hati yang tergantung di sebuah kalung emas putih mewah. Meletakkan kotaknya begitu saja diatas meja, sebelum mendekat dan melingkarkan benda mewah itu ke leher sang kekasih.

Sebuah kecupan sayang ia hadiahkan pada pipi dan pundak Baekhyun sebagai bonus.

"Chan, ini…"

"Buka matamu, sayang".

Tentu saja, Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk melakukannya. Sehingga si biru membiarkan jemari lentiknya maju untuk menelusuri benda dingin yang baru saja terpasang di leher. Mengusap tiap permukaan dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu.

Setelah pangeran samudera itu yakin dan siap atas apa yang akan ia lihat, sepasang kelopak dengan kristal biru yang senada dengan _liontin_ itu terbuka. Sedikit menunduk untuk melihat batu biru yang seolah sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir dilihatnya.

"Ini…".

"Maafkan aku terlalu lama memisahkanmu dengannya, sayang".

Tentu saja, Baekhyun tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Memutuskan untuk memberikan jawabannya lewat komunikasi _non-verbal_ dengan beranjak berdiri dan berbalik untuk menghadap sang chairman.

Kedua tangan berjemari lentik itu bersandar nyaman diatas dada sang chairman, mengusapnya sayang sampai ia menyadari kalung yang sama –hanya _design_ nya lebih maskulin dan ukuran lebih kecil, juga menghiasi leher kekasih tampannya.

"Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan ritualku secepatnya dan menemanimu mengunjungi Vriryn. Maafkan aku yang tak benar-benar memiliki waktu untukmu Baekhyun. Setiap hari aku selalu merasa bersalah membiarkan waktu dengan paus beluga, sungguh…"

Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun perlahan menekan bibir tebal sang chairman.

Membungkamnya.

"Aku mengerti, Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol", mata biru itu kini menatap dalam ke sepasang gelap lain milik sang kekasih. "Terimakasih".

Dan itu cukup bagi Chanyeol, karena yang kini pria itu lakukan adalah memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun dan mengganti telunjuk lentik si biru dengan bibir mungilnya. Memangut dengan lembut seolah menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang mengalir deras dalam tiap inci tubuhnya.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

 _Fifth Avenue, Midtown Manhattan_ terlihat penuh.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sudah lewat bagi para pekerja untuk mengabdi pada perusahaan mereka. Namun distrik komersial tersibuk di Amerika itu nyatanya masih sangat padat. Mobil-mobil mewah tengah berjajar, mengantri menunggu giliran mereka untuk menginjak pelataran baru pada sebuah Gedung biru mewah yang menjulang tinggi keatas langit.

 _The Blue Ocean Tower_ adalah sebutan untuk bangunan pencakar langit, yang akan segera difungsikan sebagai kantor cabang utama Jetdale co di Amerika Serikat. Bangunan enam puluh lantai itu dihiasi kaca LED berwarna biru yang akan menampilkan deburan ombak tiada henti –ide yang dicetuskan sang chairman beberapa bulan sebelum peresmian. Lampu-lampu yang mengelilingi Gedung membuat bangunan itu semakin megah. Menunjukkan betapa besar kuasa Jetdale co di bidang bisnis.

Decak kagum dan kalimat pujian terus dielu-elukan baik oleh tamu dan media-media yang meliput. Semakin lama jam menuju ke pukul delapan, semakin padat para tamu memenuhi Gedung. Menunggu kehadiran sang bintang utama yang dipastikan akan tiba ketika jam digital di bagian tengah Gedung berdenting sebanyak delapan kali.

Tiada yang mengetahui, bahwa beberapa kilometer dari sana sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat tengah berjalan menembus kota, dengan sejumlah mobil polisi yang mengawal.

Park Chanyeol, si pengemudi tak henti tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan kekasih mungilnya yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

Keduanya berdebar.

Debaran bangga dan tak sabar terus berdentum didalam dada Chanyeol. Malam ini adalah malam yang besar untuknya. Tak hanya membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dirinya memang 'mewakili' Jetdale co, ia pun tak sabar untuk pertama kali secara resmi mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Saat itu ketika ulangtahunnya, Chanyeol tak begitu memberikan banyak info mengenai siapa Baekhyun. Tapi malam ini, ia akan memastikan bahwa setiap mata di dunia akan tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Sedang si biru.

Jantungnya tak kunjung tenang. Ia terus saja merasa gelisah, bahkan saat _cincin_ itu sudah melingkari jarinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun. Memang, ia merupakan seorang bangsawan di bawah sana. Namun tentu saja, cara kerja pesta di laut dan daratan berbeda. Segalanya akan terasa asing.

Sungguh, ia takut akan mengacau dan mencoreng nama baik Chanyeol.

Deru mesin yang biasanya bisa membantu si biru menenangkan diri, kali ini sama sekali tak dapat berbuat banyak. Semakin lama mobil itu melaju semakin berdebar jantung sang siren.

Sampai akhirnya genggaman tangan Chanyeol mengerat, dan ia mengecup sekilas tangan si biru.

"Kita sampai", gumamnya yakin.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dan melihat kedepan.

Dimana ratusan orang tengah menanti mereka diiringi hujan lampu blitz para media.

Para pria berseragam _Security,_ polisi dan bodyguard berjas hitam yang berjejer dari gerbang utama Gedung hingga lobby Gedung serentak berdiri tegak dan mengangkat tangan melakukan gerakan hormat.

Menyambut mobil _Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero_ dengan plat **PARK-6192** yang bergerak perlahan menuju lobby utama.

Semakin dekat mobil, semakin deras hujan blitz terjadi. Para tamu yang tedinya bergerombol didepan pintu masuk kini mulai merangsek minggir, memberi jalan bagi sang chairman untuk melewati red carpet bersama sang kekasih.

Suasana sekitar seketika hening, semua menantikan bagaimana penampilan Chairman muda Jetdale co yang ketampanannya sudah tersebar luas dikalangan para pebisnis. Dan tentu saja, sosok kekasih yang beberapa dari mereka sudah menyaksikan sendiri kecantikannya.

Satu detik berlalu.

Dua orang pria berjas hitam, yang dikenali sebagai sekretaris sang Chairman dan kepala keamanan berjalan maju.

Detik kemudian, seperti _slowmotion_ tangan mereka terulur. Membukakan pintu untuk sang chairman dan kekasihnya.

Tap

Sepatu hitam mengkilat rancangan Channel itu menapaki lantai marmer lobby.

Diikuti rambut merah menyala ditata _hair up_ yang menyembul keluar dari mobil.

Riuh gumaman para tamu dan awak media mulai terdengar lagi. Mengomentari penampilan luar biasa sang chairman malam itu.

Park Chanyeol tampak luar biasa, mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dihiasi berlian Swarovski di tiap kancingnya karya Brioni. Jam tangan rolex Daytona Oyster Albino pada pergelangan tangan tampak bersinar diterpa sinar ketika bos besar Jetdale co itu tengah membetulkan jas nya, sembari berjalan tegap menuju sisi lain mobil.

Menjemput sang kekasih.

Tap

Riuh para tamu terdengar semakin keras ketika sepasang sepatu hitam karya Gucci menapaki lantai.

Perlahan, rambut _Ash grey_ Baekhyun terlihat.

Dan tepat ketika sosok mungil menawan Baekhyun terlihat, gumanan itu pecah menjadi pertanyaan lantang para awak media.

Lelaki mungil itu mengenakan setelan jas putih yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol. Hanya saja, sebuah berlian biru mengkilat tampak menggantung di sekitar leher dan bersandar indah di dada sang siren. Menggantikan _bow tie_ hitam seperti yang dikenakan sang chairman.

Senyuman manis merekah di bibir merahnya ketika Chanyeol kini berdiri tepat di samping, menawarkan lengan yang dengan senang hati digandeng oleh Baekhyun.

Para media dan tamu berlomba-lomba mengabadikan momen tersebut. Menjepret foto dengan cepat saat sepasang kekasih itu berjalan melewati karpet merah untuk segera masuk ke Gedung.

Deguban jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila. Ia memejamkan mata erat menahan gugup sembari tangannya meremat kain tuxedo sang kekasih. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan kalimat penenang yang sudah ia siapkan.

 _'Kau boleh mengacau, tapi tidak malam ini Aereviane'_

Ancam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kalimat itu ia ucapkan, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mata. Menampilkan sepasang mata birunya yang indah. Menatap para tamu yang ada disana dengan senyuman lebar menawan.

Siapapun yang baru saja diatatap oleh mata itu, seketika menggeleng dan mendecak kagum. Memberitahu siapapun disana bahwa kekasih Park Chanyeol bahkan lebih menawan dari yang orang katakan beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tuan Baekhyun! Tolong lihat kesini!".

Teriakan lantang seorang awak media, menarik perhatian si biru. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari paras indahnya. Perlahan, tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara. Melambai manis, menampilkan kilatan indah berlian putih dari _cincin_ mewah yang _melingkar_ disana.

.

"Selamat malam".

Suara baritone sexy itu terdengar, menarik perhatian seluruh tamu yang berada didalam ruangan. Sontak, mereka mulai berhenti dengan kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung dan menjadikan park Chanyeol pusat perhatian.

Senyuman tampan terkembang. Sebelum sang bos besar melanjutkan.

"Tidak terasa, seperti baru kemarin kita berkumpul di Seoul saat Tuan Park Yoochun, ayahku, menyerahkan karya luar biasanya kepadaku. Terimakasih ayah, hidupku banyak berubah sejak hari itu", ujar Chanyeol sembari mengangkat gelas wine kearah sang ayah yang duduk di samping Baekhyun dan ibunya. Kekehan menjadi jawaban Yoochun sembari balas mengangkat gelas winenya.

"Malam ini, aku dengan bangga dan penuh terimakasih mengumumkan resminya pembukaan cabang Jetdale co pertama di Amerika Serikat. Tentu, tanpa bantuan hadirin yang berada di ruangan ini segalanya tampak mustahil. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku baru saja mengalami hal yang besar beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud kau harus merelakan satu untuk mendapat satu lainnya. Aku kehilangan mendiang isteriku di hari kapal pesiar pertamaku berlayar. Kebanggaanku yang justru menjadi tempat dimana aku berpisah dengan dia selamanya", Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak. Di kursi tamu, Tiffany tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Seolah menenangkan calon menantunya yang manis itu.

"Saat itu, aku sempat berfikir untuk menunda pembukaan Gedung ini karena rasa kehilangan. Tetapi siapa sangka, di kapal yang sama aku bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru indah yang tengah menatapku di kegelapan malam. Jangan tanya bagaimana, yang jelas kini aku menemukan kembali hidupku. Menemukan kembali sumber inspirasi yang akhirnya berhasil memberikan sentuhan terakhir dan terpenting dari design Gedung, yang jujur saja baru kuusulkan dua bulan sebelum peresmian", kekehan dan tawa memenuhi ruangan.

"Gedung ini selain menjadi symbol cintaku untuknya, juga merupakan symbol yang menunjukkan bahwa kami, Jetdale co akan terus bergerak dinamis layaknya ombak di samudera lepas. Memajukan perekonomian dan perkembangan teknologi transportasi di seluruh penjuru dunia. Bersulang untuk semua yang hadir di ruangan ini dan tentu saja Jetdale co".

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat gelas wine nya tinggi-tinggi. Diikuti para tamu yang kini berdiri dengan gelas diudara.

"Untuk Jetdale co", ujar mereka serempak diikuti riuh suara tepuk tangan yang menggema.

Setelah sambutan sang chairman usai, pesta dilanjutkan dengan jamuan makan malam. Dentingan alat makan yang beradu dan obrolan para tamu terdengar hingga ke penjuru ruangan. Iringan music classic membuat suasana semakin meriah.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan yang lain. Baekhyun kini malah duduk sendiri di mejanya. Menatap tak minat ke piring berisi steak yang disajikan oleh seorang pelayan. Sejak sambutan usai diberikan, Chanyeol tak kunjung terlihat. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol kini tengah melayani sapaan para tamu seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun dan Tiffany.

Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Namun menyadari rasa tidak nyaman yang terlihat jelas dari rautnya, Yoochun berhasil memaksa Baekhyun duduk dan menikmati hidangan. Tentu ia tak ingin membuat lelaki mungil malang itu di lahap habis oleh pertanyaan para tamu. Tentu, ayah Park Chanyeol itu akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukannya, tetapi tidak hari ini. Terlalu dini untuk seorang pangeran laut yang masih beradaptasi dengan dunia manusia.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sembari mengedarkan pandang sekilas. Mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Namun harus menghela nafas kecewa dan kembali memainkan garpunya saat ia tak melihat Chanyeol dimanapun.

"Selamat malam para tamu dan awak media! Seperti biasa, kita akan segera memasuki puncak acara malam ini. Karena itu jangan menunggu, cari pasangan kalian dan bersiaplah untuk berdansa pada lantai yang sudah kami sediakan".

Sedetik setelah MC selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, lantai di bagian tengah ruangan tiba-tiba menyala melingkar. Menampilkan kecipak air animasi saat seseorang menginjaknya. Tentu saja, lagi-lagi menimbulkan decak kagum para tamu dan bahan berita tambahan bagi para awak media.

" _Everyone, Can't Help Falling in Love with You by our one and only singer Sam Smith"._

Kristal biru Baekhyun tampak berbinar sedih melihat ke kerumunan orang yang merangsek mendekati lantai dansa. Chanyeol tak terlihat dimanapun, tiba-tiba merasa menyesal berlatih berdansa dengan Jongdae jika nyatanya kemampuan baru itu tak akan digunakan.

"Mencari seseorang, cantik?".

Sampai suara baritone familiar itu terdengar berbisik tepat di sampingnya.

Seketika Baekhyun terlonjak dan menoleh.

Mendapati sang kekasih tengah berdiri tegap sembari tersenyum tampan kearahnya. Tangan berototnya perlahan terulur.

"Berdansa denganku?".

Wajah cantik yang sejak tadi diselimuti awan hitam itu perlahan-lahan kembali bersinar cerah. Senyuman manis ia hadiahkan pada bos besar yang terlihat amat menawan malam ini dan segera menggenggam tangannya.

Seluruh tamu perlahan memberikan jalan bagi sepasang adam itu menuju bagian tengah lantai dansa. Menjadi pusat perhatian segala penjuru.

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Sedang si mungil, kini menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang sang Chairman.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes"_

Suara lembut Sam Smith yang mengalun membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Menyandarkan kepala pada dada kekasih tingginya. Menikmati ritme detak jantung didalam sana, dan menyelaraskannya dengan langkah kaki mereka yang bergerak lambat.

" _Some things are meant to be"._

Tiba-tiba langkah keduanya terhenti, Chanyeol melepaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun untuk berpindah mengamit dagu sang kekasih. Sepasang mata hitam menyelami sepasang lain yang berwarna biru. Menyalurkan segala perasaan tak terucap yang ada disana. Menikmati debaran menggila didalam rongga dada.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too…"_ , Bersamaan dengan suara Sam Smith yang mengalun lembut, Chanyeol juga membisikkan kalimat itu sembari tak lepas menatap sang kekasih. Kini jarak kedua wajah mereka semakin terkikis.

" _For I can't help falling in love with you",_ Ujar Chanyeol sebelum menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam pangutan dalam yang mesra. Diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan para tamu dan jepretan kamera blitz media infotainment yang siap memajang keduanya sebagai halaman _Headline._

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

"Channie, lepaslah sepatumu dulu. Kata Jongdae tidak baik naik keatas tempat tidur menggunakan sepatu", kikik Baekhyun.

Keduanya baru saja kembali dari pesta dengan tubuh yang lelah. Semalaman Chanyeol terpaksa berjalan kesana kemari untuk menyapa para tamu. Kali ini, ia membawa Baekhyun dan mulai mengenalkan si mungil pada tiap orang penting yang dijumpainya.

Sungguh ia merasa lega segalanya berjalan sesuai harapan. Dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana semua orang menyukai Baekhyun. Mendorong sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol untuk segera membawa hubungan mereka selangkah lebih maju.

"Channie lelah sekali ya? Kau bahkan tak sempat memakan steak mu", gumam Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk di tempat tidur sembari melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki sang chairman dengan telaten.

"Aku akan memesan makanan di bawah, sayang".

"Um? Tadi pagi aku melihat bahan makanan yang disiapkan di nakas. Sepertinya aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, Channie".

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun. Membuat sang pangeran tidur tengkurap diatas tubuh berototnya.

"Kau lelah sayang, beristirahat saja hm?".

"Aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku rindu memasak, Channie".

Melihat keyakinan yang terpancar indah di kedua iris sang kekasih, hati Chanyeol tak lagi tega untuk menolaknya. Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir dan sentilan gemas ia hadiahkan untuk hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku ingin Ramyun dengan telur ya sayang".

Bak mendengar perintah dari raja, Baekhyun langsung melompat turun dari kasur dan mengangguk semangat. Derap kaki pendeknya terdengar lucu melewati ruangan untuk segera menuju dapur.

Setelahnya, yang terdengar adalah bunyi senandung nyanyian Baekhyun dan kesibukan dapur yang khas, seperti memotong dan mencari beberapa peralatan.

Chanyeol memejam, menikmati suara-suara itu sembari tersenyum lebar. Entah berapa lama berlalu seperti itu. Semakin lama ia semakin mengantuk dan sedikit lupa dengan rasa lapar yang merundunginya sejak tadi.

"Oh Tidak!", pekik Baekhyun.

Suara lengkingan itu tiba-tiba merusak harmoni menenangkan yang tengah diselami oleh sang Chairman. Membuat kedua kelopak beriris gelap itu seketika terbuka. Tanpa menunggu, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menderap cepat menuju dapur dengan dada berdebar panik.

"Baby, ada apa?".

Chanyeol seketika berjalan mendekati punggung Baekhyun. Si mungil terlihat membelakangi pintu sembari menunduk entah kenapa. Skenario terburuk yang terputar dalam kepala adalah si mungil tak sengaja mengiris jarinya atau bahkan memotongnya.

Oh tidak, jangan jemari lentik favoritnya.

Tak kunjung menjawab, Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan mendekat dan meremat pelan kedua lengan sang kekasih, membalikkan tubuh mungilnya untuk menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

Mata setajam elang itu mulai menelusuri tubuh sang kekasih dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, untuk akhirnya menghela nafas lega karena ia tak menemukan setetes darahpun keluar dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi sayang?".

Si biru memberengut, kemudian mendongak. Matanya berbinar sedih kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak sengaja mengotori cincinku dengan kuning telur. Untung saja aku sudah mencucinya".

Reflek Chanyeol memejamkan mata, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Rasa lega membanjirinya bak air hujan di musim kemarau. Tetapi hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu ia kembali membuka kelopak dan menatap tajam si biru penuh peringatan.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi sayang, kau menakutiku".

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, kemudian tersenyum lebar sembari mengusap sayang pipi sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja cincin ini sangat berarti. Karenanya lah aku bisa berada disini".

Memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang masalah, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengecup sekilas bibir merah Baekhyun. Senyuman tampan menghiasi parasnya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan biar aku menyimpannya. Dan jika memang benda itu begitu penting lebih baik kau simpan lain kali, hm?".

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk lucu bak boneka mainan di taman impian. Kemudian dengan cepat si biru melepaskan sesuatu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkan benda itu di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Tolong letakkan ini di kotak bludru merah diatas meja rias ya, Channie".

"Baiklah yang mulia, aku akan menyimpan benda ini dengan…", Kedua mata Chanyeol berkedip ketika tangannya mengangkat cincin berlian tersebut untuk memperhatikan. Namun, aksinya itu malah membuat tenggorokan sang chairman tiba-tiba tercekat. "…Baik".

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Baekhyun yang masih berada pada area abu-abu masih mengerjap bingung melihat perubahan sikap sang kekasih.

"Channie, ada apa?".

Suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kekagetan. Dengan hati-hati irisnya bergulir dari benda mengkilat yang amat ia kenal lebih dari apapun, kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau… Darimana benda ini? Bagaimana bisa?"

Masih tak memahami kemana percakapan ini akan berakhir, Baekhyun dengan wajah polos dan senyuman manis menjawab pertanyaan sang chairman.

"Cincin itu adalah milik manusia yang membantuku hingga aku bisa ada disini, Channie".

DEG

Kilasan malam itu kembali memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. Membawa genangan air asin berlomba-lomba memenuhi pelupuk mata. Suara teriakannya sendiri bergema saat malam itu ia naik keatas pagar kapal untuk meneriakkan nama Eva yang ia yakini tergulung ombak. Rasa sakit itu kembali.

Rasa sakit yang ia kira telah disembuhkan oleh Baekhyun, kini kembali.

Dengan Baekhyun sebagai kurirnya.

"Apakah…apakah kau memakannya?", lirih Chanyeol.

"Y…ya Channie?".

"KATAKAN!", dengan kasar, Chanyeol mencengkram kedua lengan Baekhyun membawa lelaki mungil itu mendekat.

"Ap…apa kenapa Chan…"

"KATAKAN KALAU KAU SUDAH MEMAKAN ISTERIKU, SIREN!", suara hardikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melonjak.

Deguban jantungnya menggila, rasa takut kini memenuhi seluruh rongga dada Baekhyun. Matanya dengan ragu balas menatap sepasang lain yang sarat akan kebencian.

"T…tentu saja… Itu adalah syaratku menjadi m…manusia".

Chanyeol mendecih bersamaan dengan setetes air mata menuruni pipi.

"Pembunuh", lirihnya.

"C…Channie aku tidak tahu bahwa…"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat naif… Mengira makhluk pembunuh sepertimu bisa menggantikan isteriku". Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Aku sungguh membencimu, siren"

Cukup keras, hingga Baekhyun menghantam meja keramik dibelakangnya kemudian terjatuh.

"C…Chan, kumohon dengarkan aku…".

"Aku mendengarmu, Aereviane. Dan fakta apa yang kudapat?", manik hitam itu menatap tajam kearah manik biru sang siren. Seolah mengirisnya perlahan dengan kebencian.

"Benar, fakta bahwa kau adalah pembunuh", lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng hebat dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia berusaha merangsek mendekat, mengabaikan rasa sakit luar biasa di punggung akibat dorongan Chanyeol. Tetapi seberapa besar Baekhyun berusaha, kebencian itu tak kunjung enyah dari manik hitam favoritnya.

"Chanyeol…"

Pria tampan itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri disana selama beberapa detik.

Hingga tangannya mulai bergerak.

Sangat cepat bak satu kedipan mata.

 _TAK_

Detik itulah hati Baekhyun terasa diremat hingga tak berbentuk.

Saat Ruby merah berbentuk hati yang sejak tadi menggantung di leher Chanyeol kini tergeletak menyedihkan diatas lantai.

 _Seperti dirinya._

"Kini aku mengerti, dunia kalian memang penuh dengan kebohongan. Aku… menyesal pernah berjumpa denganmu, siren"

"Kumohon Channie, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira…"

"Aku tidak peduli… Kau membunuh isteriku. Hanya itu yang penting sekarang".

Kalimat menyakitkan itu adalah yang terakhir Baekhyun dengar sebelum Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Suara derap langkahnya terdengar amat cepat hingga mustahil bagi Baekhyun menyusulnya.

 _Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini._

"Chanyeol! Tidak…".

Suara bantingan pintu berdebum dan menggema memenuhi _penthouse_ super mewah itu. Meninggalkan isakan menyakitkan Baekhyun yang mampu mengiris hati siapapun pendengarnya. Merubah malam indah itu, menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah Baekhyun alami seumur hidup.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

KLING

"Selamat datang di Sunny Gar… Baekhyun?!".

Pagi itu, Luhan kira akan menjadi hari biasa yang membosankan. Ia membuka café, melayani pembeli dan menutup café. Karena seperti yang ia kira, Baekhyun dan Sehun kini tengah berada di America untuk menghadiri pembukaan pusat cabang baru di sana.

Luhan sejujurnya sudah mulai menghitung hari hingga lusa dan menemui Baekhyun di 'istana' nya.

Namun betapa kaget si mata rusa kini. Melihat sang teman berdiri didepan café, mengenakan sweater putih kebesaran dan celana jeans biru. Rambutnya berantakan, dan kedua mata itu terlihat _gelap._

Tetapi, bukan hanya itu yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Melainkan telapak kaki Baekhyun yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah karena tampaknya lelaki mungil itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki hingga tiba di café.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Luhan memutuskan untuk tak banyak bertanya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Menarik lelaki mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangat.

Hati Luhan terasa sakit mendengar isakan menyakitkan Baekhyun. Sungguh ia ingin segera bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun si mata rusa tak sampai hati terlebih keadaan Baekhyun cukup mengenaskan.

Dengan hati-hati, lelaki pemilik Sunny garden itu menuntun sang teman menuju salah satu meja yang cukup tersembunyi. Menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membawakan teh hangat dan obat. Beberapa kali, Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengusap punggung sempit si mungil. Namun rupanya cara itu tak kunjung berhasil.

"Baekhyun… Apa yang terjadi?".

"C…Chanyeol membenciku Luhan… Semalam ia meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan pagi ini Woozi mengatakan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Korea", jeda sejenak karena terlalu sulit untuk Baekhyun mengambil nafas akibat isakannya. "A…aku mengikuti Woozi kembali ke Korea… Namun dia tidak ada dimana-mana… Bahkan J…Jackson pun…"

"Sshh… Baiklah aku mengerti Baekhyun… Tenangkan dirimu ya", Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesaat sebelum pelayannya kembali membawa secangkir teh hangat dan perban dengan wajah iba.

"Nah, minumlah Baek… Aku akan mengobati kakimu, oke?".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, kemudian menerima teh pemberian Luhan dan meneguknya.

Tatapannya kosong tak bernyawa. Oh sungguh Luhan ingin berteriak pada siapapun yang bisa memberinya petunjuk.

Dan tentu saja melempar sepatu pada pria gila yang berani memperlakukan temannya seperti ini.

Jangan salahkan Luhan, ia memang baru bertemu Baekhyun, namun secara emosi ia sudah amat terikat dengan si biru.

"Tahan sedikit Baek, ini akan sakit".

Tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak membalas ucapannya. Membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu menghela nafas perlahan.

"Bos".

Baru saja Luhan akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata yang merupakan salah satu pegawai café menghampir dan membungkuk pelan.

"Ada telpon dari Tuan Oh Sehun. Beliau mengatakan ini sangat penting".

Luhan mengerutkan kening, sebelum menatap ragu kearah Baekhyun.

Mungkin inilah jawaban yang ia nanti.

"Tapi…"

"Saya akan menemani Tuan Baekhyun".

Dengan berat hati, Luhan menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kali. Sebelum mengangguk dan mengusap sekilas surai Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi menuju ruangannya.

Hening menyelimuti dua orang tersebut.

Baekhyun yang menatap nanar entah kemana, dan pria paruh baya itu yang menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

 _SREET_

 _TUK_

"Cokelat panas membuat anda merasa lebih baik, Tuan", ujar Pria itu.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas mug tosca dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum lemah. Tangannya bergetar menarik benda keramik itu dan menyesap isinya.

"T…terimakasih Tuan… Apakah kau baru? Aku baru melihatmu".

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun amat malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Namun pria paruh baya ini terlihat baik, dan Baekhyun merasa tak seharusnya ia bersikap kurang ajar hanya karena sedang merasa sedih.

"Ya, aku baru bekerja dua hari lalu. Kehidupan amat berat hingga pria tua sepertiku harus bekerja", pria tersebut perlahan membetulkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi cokelat panas memang membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, habiskan Tuan".

Baekhyun si penurut hanya mengangguk, kemudian meneguk mug berisi cairan manis tersebut. Isinya tidak banyak, sehingga si biru dapat menghabiskannya dengan mudah.

"Kau tahu, aku juga pernah merasa sepertimu Tuan Baekhyun. Sangat menyakitkan".

Perlahan, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah korek api silver dan dengan hati-hati memainkannya dengan lihai di sela-sela jari.

Sepasang iris biru sang siren mengikuti pergerakan benda itu, kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Apa yang terjadi?".

JRESS

Kobaran api menyala keluar dari benda silver tersebut. Bersamaan dengan jantung Baekhyun yang berdegub kencang dan tak beraturan.

"Isteriku, adalah seorang ilmuwan cerdas yang menawan. Janji manis dan uang membutakan kami. Aku melepaskannya untuk mengikuti sebuah projek besar, kapal pesiar termegah yang pernah dibuat".

Perlahan, Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Namun ia beberapa kali mengerjap, berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran.

"Pria jahanam itu. Ia membunuh isteriku. Menempatkan seorang wanita pada percobaan mesin yang berbahaya karena isteriku yang terbaik di antara ilmuwan lain. Bodoh, dan ia mengira aku akan memaafkannya setelah semua itu?", pria itu mendecih.

Semakin lama, kepala Baekhyun mulai berputar. Pria dihadapannya semakin lama semakin tak jelas terlihat.

"A…apa…", Lirih Baekhyun.

FIUHH

Pria itu meniupkan api nya begitu saja sembari tersenyum licik.

"Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Ia mengambil hidupku, aku akan mengambil hidupnya".

BRUK

Dan begitu saja, pria paruh baya tersebut berbalik, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah mengalir keluar dari bibir dan hidungnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **ALOHAAAAAAA!**

 **Maaf aku ngilang lama bangeeet sebulanan lebiih.. huhu kangen banget sama ff ini.**

 **Aku butuh feel lebih untuk nulis chap ini, karena memang berat banget buatkuuu..**

 **Maafkan aku yaaa :( semoga kalian mengertii..**

 **Mungkin aku akan pelan-pelan belajar bagi waktu biar bisa uodate lebih cepeet..**

 **DAAAN OMGG**

 **siapa bapak bapak ituu?**

 **dan omgg papih teganya kamuuu :(**

 **BTW**

 **terimakasih banyaaak yg udh selalu setia nunggu aku update, udah mau baca, review, fav dan follow ff ini.**

 **Aku sayang kaliaaan.**

 **Oh iyaa jangan lupa review di chap ini juga yaa supaya aku bisa terus memperbaiki kualitas menulisku.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 17!**

 **I Love you all!**

 **-Kileela**


	18. Chapter 17

***Full Part Garis miring berarti Flashback**

 _ **Seoul, 2015**_

 _"Tidak, aku tidak setuju Lila! Kau tahu pembuatan mesin itu berbahaya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya diterapkan pada kapal sebesar Alcaston. Lebih dari siapapun, kau mengerti bahwa ini bisa mengambil nyawamu"._

 _Gema hardikan suara berat seorang pria terdengar memenuhi ruangan sempit pada sebuah apartemen mewah ditengah kota Seoul._

 _Janice Lee dan Lewis Lee, adalah sepasang suami isteri yang diberkahi kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata. Semua orang tentu pernah mendengar nama duo tersebut, setidaknya sekali seumur hidup. Janice Lee adalah seorang wanita bekebangsaan America yang amat cerdas. Menjadi lulusan terbaik di bidang engineering Harvard University, ia terkenal dengan kemahirannya menciptakan mesin-mesin modern kualitas terbaik. Puluhan mungkin ratusan perusahaan menggunakan jasa dan rancangannya untuk projek-projek besar mereka. Sehingga, nama Janice Lee sudah bukanlah hal asing di dunia bisnis._

 _Begitupun Lewis. Ia adalah seorang pria berdarah campuran America dan Korea. Juga merupakan lulusan terbaik di Harvard dalam bidang Chemical Biology. Jika Janice terkenal dengan mesin-mesin buatannya, Lewis terkenal dengan obat-obat yang diciptakannya. Rumor bahkan sempat berhembus bahwa pria ini mampu menciptakan obat penyembuh kanker, karena pada 2014 seorang direktur utama perusahaan besar berhasil sembuh setelah dokternya melakukan konsultasi dengan Lewis. Entahlah, tiada yang benar-benar yakin dengan berita itu dan lama-kelamaan orang mulai lupa._

 _Satu hal yang tak pernah orang lupakan, adalah fakta bawa pasangan Lee tersebut merupakan ilmuwan terbaik yang ada. Untuk beberapa hal, mereka selalu sejalan. Seperti di beberapa projek yang Janice terima, Lewis akan selalu membantu. Namun untuk beberapa lagi, Lewis seringkali menentang keinginan sang isteri karena wanita itu tampaknya tak takut menerima projek yang bisa merenggut nyawanya._

 _Tak perlu ditanya, tentu saja Lewis amat mencintai sang isteri. Mereka berteman sejak hari pertama di Harvard dan menikah setelah lulus. Ia tentu tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki. Namun, Janice adalah seorang yang keras kepala dan memiliki impian besar. Wanita cerdas itu selalu ingin menaiki satu tangga di tiap proses kehidupannya hingga ia bisa berada di titik teratas._

 _Sama seperti ketika ia menerima penawaran projek besar dari Jetdale co._

 _Jangan salah sangka, bukannya mereka kekurangan uang. Mereka sangat kaya raya bahkan, mengingat siapa saja orang-orang penting yang pernah menjalin kerjasama dengan pasangan Lee ini. Namun bagi Janice, Jetdale co terlalu tinggi untuk diabaikan._

 _Sejak ia lulus, impian Janice adalah menjadi bagian dari suatu projek besar dengan perusahaan besar yang dapat mengangkat namanya. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu akhirnya Jetdale co dengan Chairman baru mereka datang, menawarkan sebuah projek senilai milyaran dollar kehadapan Janice. Menurutmu, ia akan menolak?_

 _Tentu tidak, meskipun jika sang suami melarangnya sekeras apapun._

 _Janice menyukai Park Chanyeol –bukan dalam arti romansa, ia adalah seorang anak muda cerdas yang memiliki mimpi tinggi. Janice yang memang usianya setengah lebih tua dari sang chairman tentu dapat melihat refleksi dirinya dalam pria muda itu. Melihat bagaimana sang chairman muda menjelaskan mengenai 'kapal termegah di dunia, raja dari dunia pelayaran di abad ke 21. Pengganti Titanic' saat itulah Janice tahu ia akan melakukan segalanya agar Alcaston bisa terlahir._

 _Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ketika jarinya menggoreskan tanda tangan persetujuan kerjasama pada kertas yang disodorkan oleh Park Chanyeol. Karena setelah itu petualangan baru dimulai._

 _Janice memang sering bekerja untuk perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Namun, tidak pernah ada yang sebanding dengan Jetdale co. Bekerja dengan Jetdale co terasa amat mudah dengan puluhan tim pembantu untuk Janice. Dan segala yang ia butuhkan demi keberhasilan mesin itu, akan diwujudkan dalam sekejap mata oleh Park Chanyeol._

 _Segalanya terasa mudah –pada awalnya, Lewis yang juga menganggap ini peluang besar tak banyak berkomentar. Ia menjadi pendukung yang baik bagi sang isteri. Membantunya kala wanita itu membutuhkan teman untuk bertukar ide._

 _Namun segalanya berubah ketika Lewis menyadari bahwa isterinya juga akan andil dalam percobaan mesin setelah dipasangkan pada kapal untuk pertama kali. Siapapun juga mengerti bahwa hadir dalam pemasangan langsung saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi si pemasang._

 _Segala hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada sang isteri terus berkecamuk dalam benak Lewis. Jutaan cara sudah ia lakukan bahkan dengan menghubungi bos besar Jetdale co, Park Chanyeol untuk mempertimbangkan keputusan itu._

 _Tetapi, sungguh sayang apa yang dikatakan oleh pria muda tersebut tak jauh berbeda dangan apa yang Janice katakan._

 _'Maaf Professor Lee, hanya saja alat ini adalah ciptaan Professor Janice. Hanya beliau yang mampu dan berwenang untuk melakukannya. Aku bisa menjamin segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama masa percobaan puluhan tim medis akan berjaga untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan'._

 _Tidak, kata-kata itu tak mampu membuat Lewis merasa tenang. Sehingga ia akan terus mencoba menahan sang isteri. Intuisinya tak pernah salah. Sesuatu dalam diri Lewis mengatakan tidak, segalanya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar._

 _Dan semakin hari itu dekat, semakin besar pula keyakinan itu menggema didalam kepalanya._

 _"Lewis, ini adalah kesempatan kita. Kau tahu itu"._

 _Benar, kalimat itu sudah ratusan kali ia dengar dari mulut Janice. Namun pagi ini, sesaat sebelum wanita itu melangkah keluar dari apartemen untuk melakukan percobaannya, Lewis merasa amat muak dengan kalimat sang isteri._

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi Janice! Sehebat apapun kau, kau tidak akan tahu takdir mu hari ini. Kumohon, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu"._

 _Wanita itu menghela nafas perlahan, senyuman timbul menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang sudah tak lagi muda. Kemudian mendekat untuk mengusap sayang pipi sang suami._

 _"Lewis, aku percaya pada intuisiku. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah ratusan kali memeriksa mesin itu dan segalanya sempurna", jeda sejenak keduanya bersamaan menghela nafas lelah. "Aku juga takut kehilanganmu Lewis. Membayangkan diriku akan berpisah denganmu amat menakutiku. Sehingga aku berjanji, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tunggulah dirumah. Malam ini aku akan memasak steak kesukaanmu. Kita akan merayakannya bersama, oke?"._

 _Hening, pria berkacamata itu masih terasa amat berat melepas wanitanya. Namun melihat bagaimana binar abu-abu wanita itu, membuat Lewis tak bisa menahannya lebih jauh. Disana tersirat rasa bahagia dan kilasan balik mimpi-mimpi yang Janice ucapkan tiap malam kepadanya. Lewis tak tega membunuh bara api didalam sana hanya karena rasa paranoid berlebihannya._

 _"Lewis? Kau percaya padaku kan?"._

 _Pria itu memejamkan mata, dan menarik nafas berat untuk kemudian ia hembuskan. Menekan segala rasa takut dan khawatir yang bergelung dalam dada, sang suami akhirnya tersenyum dan memberikan satu kecupan sayang pada kening Janice._

 _"Kau berjanji akan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kan malam ini?"._

 _"Yap, tanpa kekurangan satu helai bulu matapun", Janice terkikik sesaat. "Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera pulang sesaat setelah mesin itu berhasil kupasang dan berfungsi dengan baik. Aku bahkan tak akan tinggal untuk menghadiri perayaan dadakan yang mungkin akan Park Chanyeol adakan. Setuju?"._

 _"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Janice"._

 _Nyatanya, kalimat itu adalah yang paling Lewis sesali dalam seumur hidupnya._

 _Malam itu, ia tergopoh membukakan pintu depan ketika suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Ia kira Janice adalah dalangnya karena wanita itu ingin memberikan kejutan pada Lewis._

 _Namun detik ketika pintu terbuka sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali, meneriakkan bahwa sesuatu memang tengah terjadi. Ketika menyadari bahwa orang itu bukanlah Janice. Melainkan Park Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih._

 _Di awal, tentu saja ia berusaha berfikir positif bahwa Janice baik-baik saja. Park Chanyeol hanya mengabarkan kalau isterinya tidak bisa pulang malam ini karena masih ada yang harus diperbaiki. Menahannya lebih lama._

 _Sayangnya tidak, Park Chanyeol membawakan kabar yang menghancurkan seluruh dunia Lewis berkeping-keping._

 _'Maafkan aku Professor Lee, sesuatu terjadi. Mesin itu tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Professor Janice yang tengah memegang kendali terkena sengatan listrik kekuatan tinggi. Tim medis sudah berusaha, namun terlambat. 90 persen tubuh professor Janice terbakar, hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan. Saya turut berduka, Professor Lee'_

 _Hari itu, Lewis bersumpah tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang pernah andil dalam projek itu._

 _Terutama bos besar yang mencetuskan ide pembuatan Alcaston, bapak dari raja pelayaran abad ke 21._

 _Park Chanyeol._

* * *

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 17**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 **Seoul, 2018**

"Luhan!".

Teriakan disertai derap langkah panik yang menggema pada dinding-dinding Lorong kosong salah satu rumah sakit mewah di Seoul, menarik perhatian seorang lelaki bersurai blonde yang kini tengah menunduk dalam. Kedua lengannya memeluk lutut.

Tiada seorangpun disana, dan Luhan terlihat seperti bola mungil yang menyedihkan.

Ia tidak bergerak sejak pertama ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menanti Baekhyun yang berada di balik pintu kaca dengan cap ICU tebal yang menempel disana. Di Luhan terus terkilas bayangan sosok mengenaskan sang sahabat yang kejang-kejang dengan darah mengalir deras dari mulut, hidung, serta telinganya.

Seketika dunia Luhan berhenti berotasi, hingga lelaki itu akhirnya dengan tangan gemetar menghubungi ambulan. Beberapa kali ia berusaha mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang menjadi bersimbah darah.

Otak Luhan seolah mati, seingatnya Baekhyun baik-baik saja secara fisik –kecuali kakinya yang terluka karena berlari tanpa alas kaki. Semua ini terjadi secara cepat sehingga Luhan belum sempat untuk memprosesnya secara nalar.

Selain itu, nampaknya Baekhyun tidak memiliki siapapun selain Chanyeol karena Luhan tak dapat menemukan kontak siapapun pada _iPhone XS Max_ si surai Ash Grey. Memperparah kadar kepanikan Luhan, ditambah Sehun yang mengabarkan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar hebat. Sesuatu dalam diri Luhan mengatakan bahwa semua tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?", itu adalah Sehun. Yang tampak terengah dengan rambut berantakan bak terkena angin topan.

Luhan sedikit mendongak, sempat terkesima melihat Sehun yang masih saja terlihat tampan bahkan dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah pasti terlihat menyerupai kentang rebus. Diam-diam rasa lega menyusupi hati Luhan karena akhirnya Sehun datang. Entah atas dasar alasan apa, namun Luhan benar-benar bersyukur.

"Ia berada didalam sana lebih dari enam jam, Sehun- _ssi._ Oh tuhan aku sangat panik. Keadaannya terakhir kali sangat tidak baik".

Perlahan, Sehun mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Luhan dan mengusap punggung lelaki itu. Berusaha menenangkannya. Bagaimanapun Sehun mengerti betapa mengerikan yang dialami Luhan pagi ini. Seolah melihat Baekhyun menangis bak bayi belum cukup.

"Apa yang terjadi?".

Dengan kasar, Luhan mengusap wajah. Kemudian mengacak surai blonde nya. Siapapun bisa jelas melihat kekalutan yang menyelimuti lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"A…aku baru saja selesai mengangkat telepon mu. Kemudian aku kembali, Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar menggenangi tubuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti… Ia baik-baik saja, bahkan ditemani oleh salah seorang pelayanku…"

"Tunggu, siapa?".

"Pelayanku, ia baru saja bekerja sekitar seminggu. Ia yang mengangkat telepon darimu sebelumnya. Terakhir aku melihat ia memberikan cokelat panas kepada…Baekhyun", seketika, iris Luhan membelalak mulai menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi meskipun sedikit berkabut di kepalanya.

"Siapa? Cokelat panas apa Luhan?", suara Sehun yang awalnya tenang kini mendadak naik beberapa oktaf, seolah mendesak si mata rusa untuk segera menjawab dan memberinya titik terang.

"Lewis, dia adalah pelayanku. Pria paruh baya yang membutuhkan uang untuk menyekolahkan cucunya. Ia baru bekerja seminggu di Sunny Garden. Ia memberi Baekhyun cokelat panas, dan ketika aku kembali dari mengangkat telpon… Pria itu sudah menghilang…".

"Tunggu, Lewis? Lewis Lee?".

Dengan ragu ia mengangguk. Sebuah isyarat yang membuat Sehun pucat pasi dalam sekejap.

"Luhan, kau yakin itu Lewis Lee? Dia adalah…"

"Selamat malam, apakah ada keluarga saudara Baekhyun disini?".

Seketika Luhan berbalik ketika suara seorang wanita menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan Sehun. Tidak membiarkan satu menitpun berlalu dengan sia-sia, lelaki bermata rusa itu bangkit meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tampak termangu di kursinya. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi kepada Bakhyun.

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang _businessman_ dengan jabatan yang cukup tinggi, insting Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar tengah terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Dan ia tak bisa menunggu untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Saya, sahabatnya dokter", adalah kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir manis Luhan.

Wanita manis di pertengahan 30 nya itu tampak sedikit khawatir, sembari membetulkan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Maaf, tetapi bisakah saya berbicara dengan keluarga Tuan Baekhyun?"

"Saya, adik iparnya. Suami Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang dalam perjalanan dari USA", itu suara Sehun. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Luhan.

Si mata rusa tentu saja tahu itu sebuah kebohongan. Dan yang terparah adalah kebenaran bahwa pria dari USA itu benar akan datang dalam waktu dekat untuk menemui Baekhyun. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal sia-sia itu, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan si biru. Urusan Park Chanyeol akan datang dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka bisa menunggu, setidaknya biarkanlah Baekhyun bangun dulu untuk melakukannya.

Dokter wanita itu mangangguk paham, kemudian mengeratkan pegangan pada pensil yang tengah digenggamnya.

 _Gestur yang Sehun yakini sebagai rasa gugup._

"Tuan…"

"Oh Sehun".

"Tuan Oh, maafkan saya harus mengatakan ini. Tapi ini adalah racun. Jujur saja, saya belum pernah menemui yang seperti ini. Dengan fakta bahwa tuan Baekhyun masih hidup, saya sungguh terkejut".

Dua anak adam itu seketika terhenyak. Kalut menghampiri, membuat kedua kaki seolah dipaku dengan bumi dibawah sana.

 _Tak sanggup bergerak._

"Racun?", adalah Luhan sebagai yang pertama mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Benar, sebuah racun _Hi-Tech_ yang bukan sembarangan orang dapat membuatnya. Kami sempat mengambil sample yang ada di lambung tuan Baekhyun", wanita berseragam putih itu menghela nafas perlahan, jari-jari lentiknya perlahan membuka selembar kertas yang terlipat, meluruskannya sebentar sembari membenarkan kacamata.

" _Lye Water_ atau air kapur. Bahan utama yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat sabun. Dicampur dengan bahan mematikan lain. Saya tidak mengerti bagaimana tuan Baekhyun bisa meminumnya, namun maaf kami tidak memiliki _Antidote_ untuk racun itu".

Luhan memekik kemudian menangkup bibir dengan kedua tangan.

"B…b…bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang dokter?".

"Kami membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya. Air kapur yang masuk kedalam fungsi pencernaan tuan Baekhyun menimbulkan korosif di ususnya, inilah kenapa ia mengeluarkan darah dari hidung, mulut dan telinga sebagai reaksi. Lebih mudahnya, racun itu menimbulkan efek pendarahan di sepanjang system pencernaan tuan Baekhyun, dan ia sudah kehilangan sangat banyak darah. Mungkin ia kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri, namun saya bisa menjamin Tuan Baekhyun tengah merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kami sudah memberikan transfusi darah, namun Rumah Sakit ini hanya memiliki sedikit persediaan untuk golongan darah Tuan Baekhyun. Itu hanya bisa menahannya paling lama 24 jam. Tidak dapat menyembuhkan atau menahannya dari kematian".

Sehun menghela nafas berat, satu tangannya secara reflek melingkar ke pundak Luhan untuk memberikan sedikit dukungan bagi si mata rusa.

"Katakan dokter, berapa besar kemungkinannya?".

Dokter wanita itu menggeleng pelan, tangan menggenggam erat kertas putih digenggaman.

"Tanpa tranfusi darah? Kemungkinannya hanya 30% tuan Oh. Racunnya sudah menyebar, kami bahkan tidak percaya bahwa Tuan Baekhyun masih hidup hingga detik ini. Namun, bukan berarti ini kabar baik. Racun itu terus berjalan dan membunuhnya secara perlahan".

Jeda sebentar untuk wanita itu sedikit melangkah maju, matanya menatap serius kearah dua lelaki dihadapannya.

"Golongan darah Tuan Baekhyun adalah O Rhesus negative. Kami membutuhkan Golongan darah O Negatif, tetapi tidak banyak yang memiliki golongan darah itu di Korea Selatan. Apakah ada salah satu diantara keluarga tuan Baekhyun yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama? Orang tuanya mungkin?".

Luhan berkedip, menoleh kesamping untuk mendongak kearah Sehun. Jujur saja, lelaki mungil itu juga penasaran mengenai keluarga Baekhyun. Dan melihat reaksi Sehun yang kini tengah menggertakkan gigi, semakin membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Kami tidak yakin mengenai orang tua Baekhyun Hyung. Namun saya mengenal seseorang".

Dokter wanita itu kembali menghembuskan nafas berat, entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam menit terakhir.

"Kami membutuhkan itu secepatnya, Tuan Oh. Saya akan menunggu kabar baik dari anda dan tak berhenti berusaha mencari pendonor darah. Memang luka di system pencernaan di tuan Baekhyun tak ayal bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Namun kita harus setidaknya membersihkan aliran darahnya dari racun dan mencegah tuan Baekhyun kehabisan darah. Selamat malam".

Dan kalimat tersebut menutup pembicaraan mencekam mereka. Meninggalkan kedua anak adam itu dalam keheningan yang amat tak menyenangkan.

Sehun kaku, entah kenapa ia tampak tak yakin dengan gagasan yang ia sendiri cetuskan kepada dokter. Seolah ia menjanjikan sebuah barang yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tak yakin bisa dimiliki.

"Sehun? Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Hubungi dia!", pekik Luhan.

Sehun memejam, menggeleng pelan. Raut kesakitan jelas nampak di wajahnya.

 _Apakah ia gagal memenuhi janjinya pada Adriros puluhan tahun lalu?_

"Aku tak yakin apakah ia akan datang."

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

Perlahan Sehun membuka mata, memakukan kristal hitamnya pada sepasang lain milik Luhan.

"Terdengar menyakitkan dan manis, namun Park Chanyeol memiliki O rhesus negative".

.

Tuut…

Tuut…

Tuut…

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menjawab, silahkan…"_

Pip

Sehun menggeram perlahan sembari menekan tombol merah dan seketika panggilan telpon terputus. Ia menghela nafas, menimbulkan kepulan asap putih yang memudar di udara.

"Sial, Park Chanyeol", gumamnya.

Sudah setengah jam sejak ia berdiri di halaman rumah sakit untuk menghubungi Chairman Jetdale co tersebut. Tubuh sang ceo sedikit menggigil, membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman tangan kedalam saku coat.

Lagi ia menatap nomor ponsel Chanyeol yang terpampang di layar, kemudian menghubungi nomor tersebut untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Suasana seketika hening, wajah penuh antisipasi Sehun kembali.

 _Well,_ sayang hanya beberapa detik. Karena setelah itu ia kembali mendesah kecewa sembari menekan-nekan layar _iPhone XS Max-_ nya dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja, ia adalah Park Chanyeol apa yang kau harapkan Sehun".

Pada akhirnya pria tampan itu menyerah, kemudian menghempaskan diri pada kursi taman putih yang sedari tadi ia abaikan. Untuk kesekian kali kepulan asap putih keluar dari bibir dan menghilang bersama desah angin.

Sejujurnya, Sehun amat membenci musim dingin. Namun tampaknya kini hawa dingin pun tak mampu mempengaruhi CEO Jetdale co tersebut.

"Tidak berhasil?".

Suara lembut itu perlahan membuat Sehun mendongak, hanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan sebuah cup putih berlogo salah satu _Franchise_ kopi ternama di dunia.

Si tampan tersenyum, mengambil cup itu dan menggenggamnya. Rasa hangat seketika menjalar melalui telapak tangan.

"Aku juga mencobanya kau tahu. Tidak berhasil".

Sehun mendengus tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Luhan, kemudian menyesap isi cup yang ternyata berisi segelas _Caramel Macchiato._ Membiarkan cairan manis itu mengaliri pencernaannya yang beku sedari tadi.

"Yang benar saja, kau menghubungi Park Chanyeol? Ia tak mengangkat panggilan dariku, apalagi nomor asing".

Luhan mendecih kemudian menyikut lengan Sehun pelan. Kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengingatkan Luhan siapa Park Chanyeol dan siapa dirinya.

"Aku menghubunginya dengan nomor Baekhyun. Aku panik dan menurutmu siapa lagi yang harus kuhubungi? Apalagi di ponsel Baekhyun hanya tertera namanya, namamu, aku dan Adriviane. Tentu Park Chanyeol adalah prioritasku".

"Ya, Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang keras kepala", adalah jawaban Sehun yang sebenarnya cukup tak meyakinkan karena suara pria itu yang mendadak tidak focus. Menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, maaf aku mengatakan ini. Namun menurutku bukankah ini sudah saatnya kau menghubungi orang tua Baekhyun? Dokter bahkan belum membawa kabar baik".

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap dalam mata Luhan.

" _Well,_ orang tua Baekhyun…sangat jauh. Namun, aku mengenal seseorang".

"Baiklah, kuharap kali ini orang itu bukanlah orang yang _tidak pasti_ kejelasannya seperti Park Chanyeol".

Jeda sesaat, Sehun mengambil nafas berat dan membuka layar ponselnya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengubunginya. _Kakak_ Baekhyun".

* * *

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

* * *

 _ **New York, 2018**_

New York terlihat sibuk.

Seperti hari-hari biasa sejak puluhan tahun lalu, jalan-jalan itu terlihat padat oleh pejalan kaki dan kendaraan-kendaraan mewah yang bergerak cepat menuju ke berbagai titik di sepanjang _Fifth Avenue, Midtown Manhattan._

Suasana yang sibuk itu, bertambah sibuk karena hari ini setidaknya ratusan orang menambah kerumunan untuk menuju sebuah Gedung megah dengan deru suara ombak yang baru saja diresmikan 2 malam lalu. Oh, setiap orang yang berada di sana mengingat betapa megah, mewah dan menakjubkan acara yang digelar malam itu. Seolah semua mata dunia bisnis tertuju kesana hingga dimuat di majalah-majalah besar seperti Forbes.

Pekarangan bunga masih berjajar di sepanjang jalan hingga ke Gedung utama. Senyuman lebar para penjaga dan satpam masih terlihat tulus, hal yang wajar bagi mereka yang baru saja memulai hari pertama di tempat kerja. Selain itu, menjadi bagian dari Jetdale co adalah sesuatu yang tentu saja bisa kau banggakan.

Langkah-langkah kaki berkolaborasi dengan aroma kopi yang khas mengiringi mereka yang satu persatu melewati pagar penjaga dan alat keamanan yang berada di depan gedung. Suara tawa dan gumaman terdengar disana sini menciptakan suasana pagi khas yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan di gedung mewah itu.

Sayangnya, semua kebahagiaan dan warna-warna cerah yang Bersatu dibawah sana tampak kontras dengan kelabu dan aura gelap yang menguar di ruangan utama di lantai tertinggi gedung biru tersebut.

Siluet seorang pria tinggi terlihat samar, berbias cahaya matahari yang mulai menelusup melalui jendela kaca ruangan. Pria itu tengah berdiri, punggung menghadap pintu dan mata terpaku menatap jalanan diluar gedung dimana semua orang terlihat bak semut dimatanya. Alunan lagu _Love of My Life_ oleh Queen terdengar pelan mengiringi sepinya pagi itu.

Tubuh pria tersebut berbalut kemeja putih yang entah sejak kapan melekat disana, terlalu malas untuk sekedar beranjak dan berganti pakaian. Jangankan berganti pakaian, ponsel mewahnya yang tergeletak di meja terus berdering tanpa henti sejak semalam, sanggup ia abaikan.

Tentu saja, ia tahu siapa dalangnya tanpa harus melihat. Dan dengan keyakinan itu sang pria semakin mantap untuk tak menghiraukan benda kotak yang selalu menemaninya tersebut.

Sepasang mata hitam sang pria perlahan bergerak, berpindah dari jalanan menuju ke pantulan bayangan sosok kecil putera semata wayangnya, tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa kulit hitam mewah yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Si pria perlahan menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian berbalik, berjalan pelan dan membetulkan selimut bulu tebal yang membalut tubuh sang putera. Elusan sayang ia hadiahkan pada surai blonde si kecil.

Sorot mata kosong dan dingin itu berubah hangat. Namun kesedihan tak mampu bersembunyi dari sana.

Park Chanyeol tidak munafik.

Hatinya kini tengah berdenyut akibat rasa sakit, amarah dan rasa bersalah yang teraduk menjadi satu bak kopi murahan di ujung jalan.

Satu sisi hatinya kini tengah membenci si biru atas apa yang ia lakukan. Namun sisi lainnya tengah diremat oleh rasa bersalah akibat perlakuan kasarnya di kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

Sayang, rasa bersalah itu bak menjadi kaset rusak di dalam sana. Kadang muncul kadang ditenggelamkan oleh ego seorang dominan yang amat kuat. Perasaan itu membutakan Chanyeol. Membisikkan sebuah keyakinan bahwa si biru memang pantas mendapatkan itu atas semua yang ia lakukan.

Dengan kalimat itu yang memenuhi kepala, Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mengecup kening puteranya. Sebelum berbalik untuk kembali menatapi keadaan diluar sana, entah untuk berapa lama kedepan. Karena nampaknya hanya itu yang si tampan lakukan sejak beberapa jam ia berpisah dengan kekasih birunya.

 _"Aku tahu ia didalam! Biarkan aku masuk!"._

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar suara keributan samar diluar sana. Ruangannya adalah kedap suara, hingga bisa mendengar suara seperti itu berarti si pemilik suara memang tengah berteriak.

 _"Park Chanyeol!"._

Ia menoleh mendengar namanya disebut, berusaha mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang tampaknya datang diantar amarah.

BRAKK

"Park Chanyeol!".

Dan seperti itulah, akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh dan mengetahui siapa dalang keributan yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu diluar sana.

Kim Jongin tengah berdiri disana, mengenakan _T-Shirt_ putih yang mencetak jelas tubuh berototnya, jeans biru dan sepatu sneakers putih. Terlihat jelas pria itu khusus datang hanya untuk menghajarnya.

"Keparat!".

Tap

Tap

Tap

BBUGH

Satu bogeman hangat Chanyeol terima tepat di tulang pipi. Membuat si tinggi meringis dan terbungkuk sesaat, sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan menantang pria dihadapannya.

"Apa maumu Kim Jongin?!".

BBUGH

Satu bogeman lagi ia terima, kali ini tepat di rahang.

"Membunuhmu sialan! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku, kau bertanya apa mauku?! Dasar pria tak tahu diri!".

BBUGH

Dan satu kepalan tangan itu mewakilkan seluruh sakit hati, kecewa serta frustasi Jongin hingga membuat sang bos besar –yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak si pangeran, jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Jongin menggertakkan gigi, kemudian berjalan maju untuk kembali menghajar pria dihadapannya. Tiap langkah yang ia ambil seolah meninggalkan jejak api panas yang mampu membakar habis seluruh gedung.

Chanyeol yang masih mengerang kesakitan dibawah sana sembari memegangi perut kembali meringis, menantikan bogeman mentah lain yang tengah Jongin layangkan padanya.

"Daddy?".

Kemudian suara kecil menggemaskan yang terdengar mengantuk itu, membuat kepalan sang pangeran laut tertahan di udara.

Kedua pria tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati Jackson yang kini tengah terduduk sembari mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan kecilnya.

Chanyeol berdeham, kemudian perlahan berdiri dan menghampiri si kecil. Meninggalkan Jongin yang memperbaiki posturnya menjadi berdiri tegak. Meski emosi tengah menyantapnya hidup-hidup, namun pria itu masih waras dengan tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan dihadapan seorang anak kecil.

Sehingga sang pangeran memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Daddy kenapa _libut-libut_? Papa mana?".

Mendengar kata itu disebutkan, dengan cepat sorot tajam Jongin berpindah kearah Chanyeol. Seolah menghujani pria itu dengan puluhan pisau.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya perlahan sebelum menjawab, dan Jongin bisa melihat itu.

"Papa, sedang ada urusan. Jack jack bersama daddy dulu sementara hm?".

Anak kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya perlahan kemudian menempelkan pipi pada dada sang Daddy.

"Tapi Jack Jack ingin _loti_ lapis buatan papa".

"Daddy akan meminta paman Woozi membelikan Waffle dan ice cream kesukaanmu, bagaimana?".

Mendengar salah satu makanan favoritnya disebut, si kecil tak memiliki pilihan lain dan seketika melonjak. Bertepuk tangan sekilas sembari mengangguk. Membuat sang Daddy lega dan bisa segera menyelamatkan anaknya dari melihat tindak kekerasan pria berkaus putih di ujung sana.

"Baiklah! Dan OH! Uncle Jongin! Celamat pagi".

Jongin tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengangguk kikuk.

"Selamat pagi Jack Jack, selamat menikmati sarapanmu".

Dan kalimat itu cukup bagi Chanyeol sebagai peringatan bahwa Jongin tak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk bermain-main.

Sang bos besar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Woozi yang sudah sejak berapa lama berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kaku. Memberikan isyarat pada sekretarisnya untuk segera membawa Jackson pergi.

Satu kecupan di pipi kiri dan pipi kanan kemudian, akhirnya suasana kembali sepi setelah Woozi menutup rapat pintu kayu megah di ruangan itu. Meninggalkan dua dominan disana dalan keheningan yang mencekam.

"Aku tahu kau memang brengsek, namun tak kusangka kau akan memperlakukan adikku seperti ini".

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang lelaki itu katakan padamu, namun aku adalah korban disini Kim Jongin."

Jongin mendecih, kedua tangannya terkepal. Namun pria itu sadar ini saatnya berbicara, bukan beradu jotos.

"Kau yang memaksanya menjadi tersangka, Park Chanyeol.

"Ia membunuh istriku… Dia…"

"Pisilato yang membunuh istrimu!", hardik Jongin. Dan itu sukses membuat sang chairman seketika terbungkam.

Kedua keningnya beradu, dan sepasang kristal gelap tersebut bergerak-gerak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?".

Jongin menarik nafas dengan rakus sebelum menghembuskannya berat. Iris hitam tersebut kini menatap tajam sang chairman. Seolah menelanjanginya.

"Pisilato adalah siren tetua di Vriryn. Mudahnya, ia adalah yang terkuat dan mengetahui segala legenda yang ada di dunia kita. Dunia kalian menyebutnya cenayang. Setiap 5 hari menjelang bulan purnama, pisilato akan memulai pesta buruannya terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan siren-siren lain bahkan sang raja. Ia hanya akan memburu yang terbaik. Darah bangsawan, dan manusia dengan kelebihan seperti mereka yang bisa melihat hantu", Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka yang bangsawan dan memiliki kemampuan khusus biasanya membantu Pisilato untuk menjadi semakin kuat di usiannya yang lebih dari 1000 tahun. Jangan kau anggap remeh, Pisilato adalah satu dari sedikit siren yang diberkahi kemampuan membaca masa depan. Ia menemuiku kau tahu, melalui mimpi. Tepat seminggu sebelum posisi bulan, bumi dan matahari sejajar, Pisilato menemuiku bahwa ia akan memulai perburuannya, di malam yang sama ketika Alcaston berlayar untuk pertama kali".

Jeda sejenak, Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan memasukkan kedua kepalan tangan dalam kantong celana Jeans nya.

" _Satu lagi pangeran Vriryn akan mengeringkan ekornya untuk menjemput takdir",_ Jongin memalingkan pandangan untuk kembali menatap serius pada wajah tampan sang chairman yang nampak lusuh. "Adalah kata Pisilato malam itu. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa artinya sampai aku bertemu padamu hari itu di Alcaston. Fakta bahwa kau bertemu dengan adikku membuatku takut dan bahagia bersamaan. Sedikit-demi sedikit aku berusaha mengartikan apa kata Pisilato. Dan semua pecahan kejadian itu saling menyatu saat Jackson mengatakan ibunya pergi ke laut dan tak pernah kembali. Pisilato, bisa melihat Takdir Baekhyun dan ia memburu istrimu. Memakan seluruh tubuhnya dan menyisakan satu jari manis untuk sang pangeran menjemput takdirnya".

Oh jangan tanya bagaimana raut wajah sang chairman. Semua rasa kalut, bingung dan rasa bersalah bercamput disana. Aura tegas dan amarah yang terpancar di kedua irisnya kini sirna digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang nyata.

"Adikku, adalah siren yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh daging manusia. Bahkan tiap bulan purnama, Aereviane hanya akan mencabik leher buruannya sebagai syarat dan membiarkan siren lain memakan buruan itu. Ia bahkan menolak membunuh manusia pada awalnya, namun adikku yang malang ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Aereviane adalah pangeran, tidak berburu berarti ia dianggap tak pantas, meski itu bertentangan dengan kepercayaannya".

Jongin mendecih, pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan membuang muka.

"Sejak awal, ia selalu membela kaum kalian. Merasa bahwa sama dengan siren, kamu kalian berhak untuk hidup. Melepaskan keyakinannya dengan memakan daging manusia demi pria yang amat dicintainya. Sangat ironis mengetahui bahwa _manusia_ juga lah yang menyakitinya. Membawanya ke _ujung tanduk kehidupan_ ".

Seketika, Jongin mendengar suara berisik di sampingnya. Dari ekor mata ia dapat melihat Park Chanyeol tengah bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kesetanan mencari keberadaan benda kotak yang semalam ia anggap sampah.

Terlambat menyadari bahwa pada benda itulah, hidup dan mati Baekhyun tengah bergantung kini.

"Sial Kim Jongin! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tak seharusnya kau memukuliku seperti ini. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik sejak awal!", geram park Chanyeol meski pria itu masih tak berhenti mengacak-acak seluruh ruangan untuk mencari ponselnya.

Nyatanya, kalimat itu yang malah menarik kembali keluar amarah Jongin. Dengan langkah tegap, ia mendekati sang Chairman. Menarik kasar pundaknya dan mencengkram kerah kemeja putih yang sudah tak berbentuk tersebut.

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN INI SETELAH ADIKKU SEKARAT DI ICU PARK CHANYEOL?".

BUGHH

Dan Park Chanyeol kembali jatuh terduduk setelah hantaman yang mengenai rahang kirinya. Sial, ia bukanlah lelaki lemah. Namun Jongin sungguh tiba-tiba dalam bertindak. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada otak Chanyeol yang sedang lambat itu untuk mengejar.

"T…tunggu. Apa maksudmu Jongin? Aku mengirimnya kembali ke Seoul dengan selamat".

Jongin tertawa sinis. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dengan genangan air asin memenuhi pelupuk mata.

"Ia mendarat dengan selamat, dan seseorang meracuninya di café Luhan. Adikku yang malang menghabiskan segelas cokelat hangat buatan Lewis Lee dan merenggang nyawa".

"Tidak…", Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba dunianya terasa berputar.

"Kau bercanda kan Adriviane? Tentu saja kau hanya ingin membalasku. Caramu sungguh keterlaluan!".

"SADARLAH PARK CHANYEOL! Tidakkah kau dengar ratusan telpon yang masuk seharian di ponselmu? Semua orang sibuk mencarimu karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun kini! Aku bisa saja memanggil ayahku namun itu berarti kiamat bagi dunia kalian! Tetapi lihat, pria yang dikira semua orang adalah _superhero_ bagi Baekhyun, memilih untuk menjadi pengecut dan mengurung diri serta mengabaikan telpon seperti anak kecil".

Kalimat-kalimat Jongin itu semakin membuatnya kalap. Dengan cepat, seolah seluruh energinya kembali, Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan ponsel yang ternyata sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja kerja.

 _Seolah takdir tengah mengejeknya._

"Lewis Lee, aku tak tahu apa hubungan pria itu denganmu. Namun ia memberikan segelas racun _Hi-Tech_ yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya untuk adikku. Dan kini, seluruh pencernaan Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan. Dokter sudah memberikan tranfusi darah untuknya namun itu tidak cukup. Golongan darah Baekhyun sangatlah langka".

Tangan kiri Chanyeol mengepal, sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel erat. Ibu jari melayang di udara, siap menghubungi nomor Woozi yang kini mungkin tengah menyuapi sepirih waffle untuk Jackson.

"Apa golongan darah Baekhyun?".

"O negative".

Dan itu cukup, membuat Chanyeol menekan layar dengan cepat sembari menghambur keluar ruangan. Ponsel menempel di telinga.

"Woozi, aku tak peduli bagaimana kau melakukannya. Namun aku dan Jongin akan ke Seoul sekarang. Katakan pada mereka untuk menyiapkan pesawatku!".

Jeda sejenak, Chanyeol memijat keningnya sembari memencet kasar tombol lift yang tiba-tiba saja terasa amat lama untuk menuju keatas.

"Dan kirimkan nomor dokter Kang sekarang juga kepadaku".

TUT

BRAK

Kalimat itu menjadi yang terakhir, sebelum Chanyeol dengan kasar mendobrak pintu tangga darurat untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 2018**_

Derap langkah panik memenuhi Lorong rumah sakit. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sehingga rumah sakit sudah terlihat sepi karena kebanyakan pasien sudah tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dan jam besuk telah usai.

Seorang pria tampan berkemeja hitam setengah berlari membelah keheningan rumah sakit, diikuti seorang lain yang juga terlihat tak kalah panik.

Park Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan penampilan rapih andalan setelah berganti dan membersihkan diri di pesawat jet pribadinya. Hanya saja, pria itu terlihat tak terlalu peduli, karena rambut merahnya kini terlihat amat berantakan. Aura gelap mengelilinginya bak parasite yang menghisap kebahagiaan sang chairman di tiap detik berlalu.

Rasa lelah yang menggelayuti setelah menghabiskan belasan jam di udara seolah tak ia pedulikan. Kini, hanya ada satu sosok di kepalanya dan Chanyeol tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dirinya.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Langkah-langkah panik itu memelan ketika sebuah pintu kaca bertuliskan ICU termpampang jelas di hadapannya. Rahang sang chairman mengeras, kedua tangan mengepal erat menahan ledakan emosi yang ia yakini akan terjadi kapan saja.

"Ia menunggumu", itu adalah suara Jongin.

Mendorong sang chairman itu mengambil satu langkah maju, diikuti langkah-langkah lain hingga itu pintu kaca otomatis itu terbuka.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja seorang perawat memberikan pakaian berwarna biru dan sebuah masker, sebelum wanita paruh baya itu membukakan pintu lain yang jelas dijaga ketat kebersihannya oleh rumah sakit.

Ketika pintu dengan banyak tanda tengkorak dan tanda seru itu terbuka, akhirnya Chanyeol melihat dunianya.

Terbaring kaku diatas ranjang dengan beberapa alat dan selang-selang yang terhubung ke tubuh mungilnya.

Seketika tangan Chanyeol bergetar.

Ia berjalan mendekat, mengapaikan bungkukan badan hormat dari dokter Kang, satu dokter lain serta Sehun dan Luhan.

Dunia serasa mengabur di sekitanya dan hanya ada Baekhyun di depan mata.

Satu tetesan air mata jatuh, bersamaan dengan lutut Chanyeol yang Bersatu dengan bumi dibawah sana. Menjatuhkan seluruh kekuasaan, nama dan jabatannya dihadapan sang terkasih.

Dokter Kang menunduk, tak tega melihat pria tegas yang dikenalnya berlutut sembari terisak disamping tubuh kaku sang kekasih.

"Baby…", bisik Chanyeol pelan. Bibirnya bergetar karena tangis, dan pandangannya mengabur karena bulir-bulir air mata yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

Dingin, adalah yang pertama ia rasakan ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan jemari-jemari lentik Baekhyun. Menandakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu mungkin saja tengah berada di ujung kehidupannya.

"Baby, kau dengar? Aku disini… Maafkan aku".

Satu kecupan ia hadiahkan pada punggung tangan si mungil. Kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tangan dingin itu.

Sang chairman menunundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin, menyatukan kening pada punggung tangan itu dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Tidak memperdulikan _image_ dan nama besarnya.

Park Chanyeol tengah hancur, dan ia membiarkan semua yang ada disana menyaksikan.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Park. Namun saya harus menyampaikan ini karena anda sudah datang".

Chanyeol terisak, lalu mendongak dan menatap dokter Kang dengan mata merah serta air mata yang masih disana.

"Apa saja?".

"Ya Tuan?"

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama beberapa jam ini dan kondisi Baekhyun tak juga membaik? APAKAH DI KOREA SELATAN YANG MEMILIKI GOLONGAN DARAH O- HANYA AKU?!".

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, Tuan Park. Racun ini berbeda dari yang lain. Bahkan mungkin pertama yang ada di dunia. _Chelation Therapy_ dan _dialysis_ sudah kami lakukan namun kondisi tuan Baekhyun tak juga membaik. Racun itu seperti parasite, menempel pada _Albumin_ tuan Baekhyun dan sangat sulit dikeluarkan."

Dokter Kang berusaha bersikap tenang, ia mengenal keluarga Park dan tempramen mereka. Rasa kalut sering kali membutakan mereka dan membuat keluarga terpandang itu lepas control hingga berlaku tak beradab.

"Kami menemukan beberapa kantung darah untuk Tuan Baekhyun, dan berhasil menahannya sedikit lama. Namun kami membutuhkan anda untuk memberinya tranfusi selama terus menerus. Dua kali sehari selama seminggu. Kami harus menetralisir racun itu terlebih dahulu, karena jika racun itu masih mengalir di aliran darah Tuan Baekhyun, segala pengobatan untuk saluran pencernaannya akan sia-sia. Racun itu, kami masih mempelajarinya hingga kini dan berusaha mencari penawar. Namun, belum ada perkembangan. Mudahnya, racun ini tebentuk dari belasan bahan campuran kimia yang kembali disatukan."

"Lakukan apapun yang harus kalian lakukan. Ambil sebanyak apapun darah yang kalian butuhkan. Aku sudah siap", ujar Chanyeol. Matanya menatap lekat wajah pucat sang kekasih yang ditutupi alat bantu pernafasan.

Suaranya terdengar pelan, namun ketegasan masih tertanam disana. Membuat siapapun yang ada disana bergetar karenanya.

"Katakan dokter Kang, berapa persen harapan agar kekasihku kembali seperti sedia kala?".

Hening beberapa saat. Dua dokter itu saling menatap, sebelum mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan harapan kosong pada sang chairman.

"40 persen, Tuan Park".

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar karena amarah.

"CEO Oh. Cari dia, cari bajingan itu", geram Chanyeol, yang disauti dengan bungkukan badan dalam oleh Sehun.

.

Suara teratur mesin mengiringi malam sunyi di ruangan steril tersebut.

Park Chanyeol tengah terduduk, sembari menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih. Matanya terpaku pada sosok indah itu. Jutaan rasa bersalah kini tengah melahapnya hidup-hidup.

 _Tanpa ampun._

Ia baru saja melakukan tranfusi pertama, dan tubuh lelahnya terasa semakin lemas. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan sang kekasih.

Kilasan-kilasan perlakuan kasarnya pada si biru kembali. Bagaimana ia membentak Baekhyu dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu pada permukaan keras meja dapur.

Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pelupuk mata sang Chairman. Kecupan sayang berkali-kali ia berikan pada punggung tangan sang kekasih. Berusaha menyalurkan segala rasa cinta dan bersalahnya disana.

"Baby, ayolah buka matamu. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatku?".

Hening, tiada sautan dan hanya suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang semakin lama semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa tak tenang.

"Sayang, kumohon berikan aku satu lagi kesempatan", suara Chanyeol tercekat.

Perlahan ia menekan keningnya pada punggung tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menahan ledakan emosi tiba-tiba itu. Sebagaimanapun ia berusaha, Baekhyun masih akan tetap disana. Terbujur kaku dan jantungnya berdetak karena alat-alat yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini".

Sang Chairman terisak perlahan. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun. Bahkan dengan ego dan nama baiknya. Hanya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang kini ada di benaknya. Bahkan jika tiba-tiba ada suster yang masuk untuk mengecek keadaan sang kekasih dan memergokinya tengah menangis seperti bayi, Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu, kumohon jangan pergi tanpa kau mendengarnya sendiri dariku sayang".

Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas perlahan. Mengusap bulir air mata yang mengaliri pipinya entah yang keberapa kali dalam malam ini.

Matanya menelusuri aliran darah yang keluar dari alat dan memasuki tubuh Baekhyun melalui selang-selang medis itu.

"Apakah sakit sayang?", gumamnya lagi. Pikirannya kalut membayangkan rasa sakit yang kini tengah Baekhyun rasakan. Dan jangan tanyakan soal hatinya. Benda itu sudah hancur sejak dokter mengatakan bahwa kini, Baekhyun tengah perlahan berjuang menahan rasa sakit dan racun yang tengah merayap, menggerogoti tiap inci dari kekasihnya.

Kelebat bayangan tidak menyenangkan kembali menyambangi kepala sang chairman. Membuatnya merasakan deguban tak tenang itu kembali.

Namun hanya sesaat, karena tiba-tiba saja pria itu teringat bahwa kini dirinya-lah yang harus kuat. Karena jika tidak, pada siapa Baekhyun akan bergantung?

Dengan keyakinan itu, sang Chairman kembali menghela nafas berat. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Takdir memutuskan untuk memberiku 40 persen kemungkinan bisa kembali bersamamu", perlahan kelopak itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepangan iris yang mengkilat ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Tetapi tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah pada takdir. Segalanya akan kulakukan bahkan jika darahku tersedot habis untukmu".

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Takdir akan bersujud padaku dan tekadku".

Sang chairman memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada sang kekasih. Meskipun hatinya teriris, namun ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali padaku, Aereviane".

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Holaaaaa aku kembaliiii!

Ada yang kangeen?

huhuhu maaf ya lama banget updatenya..

Sungguh gaada alasan lain selain kerjaanku lagi padat dan aku kecapekan jadi ideku ga muncul.

Sebenernya semua udh kutulis dan ada di kepalaku. Tetapi mood ku ga mengizinkan aku buat menorehkan semuanya dalam bentuk tulisan.

Jadilah HOTO chap 17 terpending lama.

Apakah aku dimaafkan?

;")

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini ya.

Dan semoga ga mengecewakan.

Terimakasih beribu kasih buat yang selalu support aku dan cariin aku nungguin ff ini.

Buat semua fav, review, pembaca, terimakasih banyak.

Aku sayang kaliaaaaaan :*

Jangan lupa review di chap ini juga ya, review kalian salah satu faktor penyemangatku!

-Love

 **Kileela**

NB: beberapa waktu lalu ada dua review menggelitik dari guest. Satu namanya CSHS yang satu tanpa nama. Bilang aku plagiator tanpa bukti. Sekali lagi, aku mau tekankan. Kalo memang aku plagiator, silahkan muncul dengan nama, dan email atau kontak yang menujukkan keseriusan kalian (Bukti otentik bahwa aku memang plagiat) dan tentu udah mewakili semua unsur yang mengatur dan memutuskan sebuah karya memang plagiat. Aku tunggu disini sama semua coretan-coretan buku ff ku dan rencana kedepanku untuk ff ini. Jangan kamu merusak cintaku pada Chanbaek, pembacaku, dan FF ini dengan cara itu. Because i won't let you. Terimakasih.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Seoul, 2018**_

"Apakah anda merasa pusing atau mual, Tuan Besar?".

Suara seorang wanita berjas putih membelah keheningan malam di sebuah lantai VIP rumah sakit ternama ibukota Korea Selatan. Masker hijau menutupi separuh wajah, namun terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu tengah serius melakukan kegiatannya.

Kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan latex putih bergerak-gerak lincah, menutup bekas tusukan pada tangan kiri seorang pria yang kini tampak lesu di tempatnya duduk. Pria itu tampak pucat, seolah seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya tersedot habis.

 _Well,_ secara harfiah memang darahnya baru saja 'dihisap' dan amat wajar jika ia merasa lesu. Namun keadaan Chanyeol…ya agak sedikit mengkhawatirkan dimata sang dokter. Dokter Kang tahu Park Chanyeol dan kekuatan pria itu. Bos besar Jetdale co itu tidak akan otomatis merasa lemas hanya karena darahnya baru saja diambil untuk donor. Segala beban dan kalut yang menggelayuti Pundak bak parasite tentu memiliki perannya sendiri.

Peran yang ternyata cukup besar.

"Tidak, aku baik".

Jawaban singkat itu menimbulkan anggukan mengerti dari sang dokter. Simbol non-verbal yang sudah sering ia berikan tiap kali berinteraksi dengan sang Chairman Jetdale co tersebut. Dokter Kang tahu lebih dari apapun bagaimana menghadapi bos-bos besar Jetdale co. Ia sudah memegang kendali kesehatan mereka sejak lama.

Mulai dari tuan Besar Park pertama, aka kakek dari Park Chanyeol hingga si tuan Kecil Park alias Park Jackson.

Mereka semua adalah orang baik, namun dunia bisnis membentuk para petinggi Park itu menjadi sosok yang keras dan dingin. Terkecuali Jackson tentu saja, bocah kecil yang merupakan miniature sang ayah tersebut amatlah ceria dan menggemaskan. Namun, dokter Kang yakin beberapa tahun kedepan ia tak akan jauh berbeda dengan sang ayah.

"Lemas, pusing, mual, atau bahkan demam adalah tanda-tanda bahwa tubuh anda sudah tak sanggup lagi memberikan donor. Sebaiknya anda segera memberitahu saya jika itu terjadi, Tuan Besar".

Chanyeol tampak menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mengangguk dan mengusap bekas jarum yang sudah tertutup plester serta kapas. Senyuman terpaksa ia lontarkan, sembari tubuh besarnya beranjak, siap meninggalkan ruangan serba putih yang sejak kemarin menjad lumayan sering ia kunjungi.

"Tentu saja dokter Kang, terimakasih".

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Park Chanyeol berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Mengabaikan bungkukan badan sopan yang diberikan oleh sang dokter. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia lakukan. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria rendah diri yang takut bertatap mata dengan orang. Namun, entah kenapa ia amat benci bertatapan dengan siapapun –terlebih orang terdekatnya. Ia hanya tak sanggup menahan tatapan iba penuh belas kasih itu.

Ia memang tengah terpuruk, namun egonya tetaplah tinggi.

Park Chanyeol tidak butuh belas kasihan.

Karena tanpa ia sadari, rasa kasihan adalah sesuatu yang mungkin akan meruntuhkan segala percaya diri dan keyakinannya kini. Sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tersedu seperti bola menyedihkan, sedangkan ia harus berdiri tegap di garda terdepan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas berat, diikuti sebuah debuman pintu ditutup yang seperti meluruhkan dinding kepura-puraan sang chairman. Perlahan Chanyeol memijat keningnya yang seolah tengah dihantam ribuan bola secara bersamaan, sedang satu tangan lain berpegangan pada dinding.

 _Well,_ ia berbohong.

Kepala sang chairman memang terasa berdenyut tiap kali jarum masuk kedalam tubuh untuk menyedot darahnya. Namun tekad yang amat besar mengalahkan semua rasa sakit tersebut. Hingga ia gagal melihat dirinya yang memang tengah tak baik-baik saja.

Perlahan kaki panjangnya melangkah, menuju ruangan Baekhyun yang hanya beberapa jengkal dari sana. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mendorong pintu tersebut, menampakkan dunianya yang masih terbaring kaku disana seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ditemani suara teratur dari mesin yang menjadi tanda bahwa Baekhyunnya masih bertahan, menanti untuk diselamatkan.

Senyuman kecil mengiasi wajah sang chairman, namun pria itu tak lekas menghampiri sang kekasih. Ia memilih untuk berbelok dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri pintu masuk kamar rawat super mewah milik Baekhyun. Sang chairman perlahan menutup pintu, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara meski ia tahu jika dirinya berteriak, Baekhyun tak akan bangun untuk memprotes.

Ia berdiri selama beberapa saat dihadapan kaca ditengah gelap. Tak segera ingin menyalakan lampu dan berhadapan dengan bayangan dirinya didalam sana.

Sepuluh detik berlalu begitu saja, Chanyeol masih berdiri seorang diri ditengah kegelapan yang bahkan tak dapat dijangkau oleh bayangannya. Jantung berdegub kencang akibat rasa gelisah yang timbul tiap dirinya tengah mengaca.

Chanyeol ketakutan.

Ia tak benar-benar siap melihat sosok yang balik menatapnya didalam kaca. Sosok menyedihkan yang semakin lama semakin tampak asing bahkan di penglihatannya. Chanyeol tak siap, kehilangan sosok yang setiap hari menatapnya percaya diri dengan tatapan tajam penuh pesona.

Sang chairman tak ingin mengakui fakta bahwa sosok itu kini pergi. Tergantikan oleh sosok berwajah pucat dengan lingkaran hitam dan tatapan kosong yang tengah mengasihaninya, karena kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja Park Chanyeol akan kembali merasa kehilangan.

Dan lagi-lagi, takdir mampu mempermainkannya dengan tega tanpa ia mampu membalas.

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, entah untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri dan menyalakan lampu karena ia tak ingin membuang waktu sedang Baekhyun tengah membutuhkan kehadiran sang kekasih.

KLEK.

Sepasang kristal hitam itu melirik sekilas pada pantulan dirinya, sebelum menyalakan air dan membasuh wajah lelah yang setia bertahan disana. Berusaha mengusir segala kantuk karena ia harus terjaga semalaman jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun.

Chanyeol tak ada disana saat Baekhyun terpejam. Namun ia bersumpah akan menjadi yang pertama Baekhyun lihat ketika kelopak indah itu terbuka.

Meski itu berarti menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyambar handuk begitu saja, mengusap kasar paras tampannya sebelum melempar kain putih itu kedalam keranjang. Saat itulah matanya menangkap benda putih yang sejak tadi menutupi luka bekas tusukan jarum disana.

SREK

Dan seperti itulah, sejak hari pertama Chanyeol melakukan pengambilan darah, pria tersebut dengan kasar melepas paksa kapas serta perekatnya. Kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja pada tong sampah. Kedua iris gelapnya melirik sekilas pada bekas tusukan jarum yang sudah mengering, dan dengan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mengabaikan luka-luka memar yang satu persatu mulai bermunculan di permukaan kulit bersihnya.

Untuk kembali menghabiskan waktu menatapi wajah indah sang kekasih yang masih diam tak bergerak.

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 18**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 2018**_

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar terang. Menyusupi celah-celah jendela kaca yang hampir 70 persennya tertutup gorden. Memberikan sedikit cahaya pada ruangan remang yang kini terdengar hening, ditemani suara mesin elektrokardiogram yang menandakan bahwa jantung satu-satunya pasien disana masih bekerja dengan normal.

Jam menununjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, namun Park Chanyeol sudah membuka matanya lebar. _Well,_ pria itu tidak tidur bahkan ketika perawat masuk sekitar dua jam lalu untuk mengecek keadaan si biru, yang masih setia terbaring di tempat tidurnya seperti _empat_ hari belakangan ini.

Sungguh, sang _chairman_ tahu bahwa dirinya harus selalu berada dalam kondisi baik untuk tetap dapat melakukan tranfusi setiap harinya. Ia seperti sebuah sumur yang setiap harinya di hisap untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seseorang lain. Jika keadaannya tak baik, lama kelamaan tentu saja tubuh sang chairman akan tiba pada masa _kekeringan._ Dan sepertinya, tak lama lagi sampai hari itu tiba.

Semua yang ada disana bisa menyaksikan, bagaimana orang nomor satu Jetdale co yang biasa terlihat tampan dan bugar itu kini mulai berubah. _Well,_ ia masih tampan, wajah dengan proporsi sempurna itu masih berada di tempatnya. Namun kedua mata berbinar tersebut dibingkai dua lingkaran hitam yang menandakan bahwa sudah berhari-hari sejak ia mendapatkan tidur yang baik. Selain itu kedua tulang pipi yang seumur hidup dibalut daging dan lemak yang pas, kini tampak menonjol dengan cekungan jelas di kedua pipinya. Bibir merahnya semakin lama semakin menggelap, seolah seluruh warna dihisap habis dari sana.

Siapapun –meski ia bukanlah seorang dokter, tentu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari terakhir tentu saja amat berat baginya. Pria itu tengah di ujung tebing kehilangan, dan tubuhnya terus bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan _hidupnya._ Rasa bersalah dan sesal memang selalu menjemput di ujung jalan, tanpa ampun menyiksanya pada tiap detik yang berlalu. Membuatnya berada jatuh ke titik terendah dimana ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar memejamkan mata karena mimpi buruk akan menyambangi, dan terlalu berat untuk menyuapkan sesendok makanan kedalam mulut karena teringat bagaimana keadaan sang kekasih yang kini tengah kesakitan karenanya.

Seperti itulah empat harinya berlalu. Ia akan memulai hari dengan bertengkar –bersama Luhan, yang memaksanya makan dibumbui sedikit ancaman. Dilanjutkan sang chairman yang makan dengan mata terpejam. Setelah makan, ia akan membersihkan diri dan menemani Baekhyun sampai jam tranfusinya tiba. Dan setelah itu orang nomor satu Jetdale co itu akan kembali duduk disamping sang kekasih yang masih tak bergerak disana.

Waktu berjalan amat lambat, seolah berlarian ditempat.

Menyiksa Chanyeol hingga ke tulang.

Disisi lain, ia amat bersyukur sang ayah bersedia untuk membantunya menguruh perusahaan selama beberapa waktu. Chanyeol sempat melihat kekecewaan yang berbinar di mata pria paruh baya itu. Namun ia sangat menghargai fakta bahwa ayahnya tak mengatakan apa-apa yang mungkin saja bisa memperparah keadaan sang putera tunggal. Begitupun ibunya yang tiap pagi akan datang menemani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama beberapa jam sebelum memulai hari. Wanita itu akan selalu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Baekhyun sembari mengusak surai _Ash grey_ tersebut penuh kasih dan ditutup kecupan sayang di kening untuk Chanyeol.

Itulah satu diantara beberapa hal yang membuat Chanyeol bertahan.

Satu ia mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak ada satupun sanggahan akan fakta itu.

Dua adalah karena kedua orang tua serta teman-teman Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegap di belakang Chanyeol. Siap memberikan dukungan kapanpun pria itu terjatuh karena beratnya beban yang menggunung di pundak.

Dan yang ketiga, merupakan janjinya sebagai seorang pria kepada Adriros. Janji bahwa ia _tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun._

 _Well,_ Chanyeol sudah melanggar janji itu dimalam ia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun ia yakin ini adalah sesuatu yang harus ia perbaiki. Dan sang Chairman akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

"Pagi bos".

Itu adalah suara Sehun, yang sudah terbalut pakaian biru steril khas rumah sakit. CEO tampan itu terlihat cerah, senyumannya lebar seolah berusaha menulari Chanyeol meskipun tahu itu takkan berhasil.

"Pagi CEO Oh", jawab Chanyeol singkat, sembari terulur untuk menerima segelas Americano buatan Starbucks kesukaannya.

"Kau masih saja terlihat buruk bos", kekeh Sehun. Sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin memperparah keadaanmu, namun aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Tuan Wu datang dari Beijing untuk membahas projek besar kalian hari ini. Tidak aku, dan tidak pula ayahmu. Ia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu".

Sang chairman mendengus, kemudian menyesap kopinya. Dalam hati menggerutu karena harus memikirkan hal itu disaat genting seperti ini.

"Apa ia tak membaca pengumuman penting perusaahaan? Atau Woozi lupa mengirimkannya?".

Helaan nafas lelah perlahan lolos dari bibir Sehun, sebelum pria itu menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Woozi tak mungkin melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Tuan Wu memang sangat keras kepala, kau tahu".

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian".

"Chanyeol, kau tahu pria itu bisa membatalkan kerjasama kita kapan saja kan?".

"Aku tidak peduli".

Perlahan, Sehun mendudukkan diri pada sofa di samping Chanyeol. Kemudian menoleh untuk menatap sahabat sekaligus atasannya yang masih tak bergeming.

"Dengar, Chairman Park. Aku tahu saat ini Baekhyun adalah segalanya padamu. Tetapi gagalnya projek ini akan merugikan perusahaan. Kita sudah membahasnya, Jetdale co bisa kehilangan perusahaan di China jika ini terjadi", lagi Sehun menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kali sebelum melanjutkan. "Dengar bung, aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Tetapi meski musibah menimpamu, bukan berarti kau harus membuat nasib ribuan orang yang mengabdi padamu juga terancam kan?".

Komentar Sehun menarik sang Chairman pada keterdiaman yang cukup lama. Membuat CEO Jetdale co tersebut sempat menyerah dan mulai mencari-cari solusi agar pertemuan itu dapat berlangsung tanpa Chanyeol. Meskipun pria tampan tersebut tahu, kemungkinannya hampir mustahil mengingat mereka kini tengah menghadapi tuan Wu.

"Bos?", coba Sehun lagi.

Ia jelas-jelas tahu atasannya sedang tercenung sembari menatap tanpa arah yang pasti. Sehun bertaruh, jiwanya pun sama.

"Kapan?".

Satu alis Sehun terangkat mendengar jawaban sang chairman. Sedikit skeptis akan apa yang dilakukan bos besarnya tersebut.

"Dua jam dari sekarang".

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat, diikuti usapan kasar pada wajah sebelum pria tampan itu beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Kedua kristal hitam bening itu menatap lekat Baekhyun, menyusuri tiap inci wajah indahnya. Sedang tangan lebar si tampan kini tampak mengusap sayang surai _Ash Grey_ si biru.

"Katakan pada Woozi untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Aku akan tiba di kantor dalam 30 menit".

Jawaban Chanyeol sontak menarik senyuman lebar keluar dari wajah muram Sehun, dan tanpa membuang waktu mulai menggerak-gerakkan jari diatas ponsel. Berusaha menghubungi sekretaris sang chairman yang kini mungkin tengah dilanda kepanikan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Oh dan minta Woozi menyiapkan Jas ku".

.

BLITZ

Kilatan cahaya yang membutakan mata seketika menyambut sang _chairman_ yang baru saja selangkah keluar menapaki bumi diluar bangunan rumah sakit. Kicauan para pencari berita yang seolah membeludak begitu paras tampan nan lelah pria nomor satu Jetdale co membuat suasana pelataran salah satu rumah sakit mewah di Seoul itu terlihat ricuh.

Sungguh sial, Chanyeol kira hari itu semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri saja sudah menyita hampir seluruh pikirannya, dan pria itu sungguh tak memiliki waktu itu memberikan para predator berita itu _sarapan._

Dengan langkah yang sedikit tersendat, Chanyeol berusaha melambaikan tangan dan menundukkan kepala, diikuti hardikan Sehun yang menyuruh gerombolan manusia dengan kamera serta _recorder_ tersebut untuk mundur.

"Tuan Park, apakah benar rumor bahwa kekasih anda menjadi korban percobaan pembunuhan?".

"Tuan Park, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian mendiang isteri anda?".

"Tuan Park, saya dengar saham Jetdale Co menurun karena kejadian ini?"

"Tuan Park…"

"Tuan Park…"

"Tuan Park saya dengar kekasih anda sekarang adalah alasan isteri anda bunuh diri?"

Dan cukup sudah.

Kalimat itu akhirnya menjadi elemen pendorong yang amat kuat hingga menyentuh batas kesabaran sang Chairman.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!".

Suara baritone tersebut terdengar lantang dan serak, seolah menumpahkan semua amarah yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi. Para pencari berita itu masih saja berdesakan, berusaha mengambil gambar yang bagus tanpa melewatkan satu detik pun. Tidak heran memang, menjadi Park Chanyeol berarti siap menghadapi orang-orang yang amat ingin mengetahui kehidupannya.

Perlahan-lahan pria tampan itu mendongak, kedua rahangnya tampak menggertak keras. Begitupun dengan dua tangan terkepal yang siap menghampiri wajah kurang ajar siapapun yang berani mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Siapa? Siapa yang membesarkan seorang manusia tak beradab dan berhati sepertimu?", ujarnya lirih, namun mengandung jutaan racun mematikan.

Kacamata hitam mahal yang bertengger diatas hidung mancung itu kini tergeletak begitu saja ditanah, menampakkan sepasang sorot penuh amarah pada seorang pria kurus dengan tangan terangkat tinggi untuk mendekatkan recordernya.

Pria itu mati kutu.

Jelas terlihat bagaimana ia tak bergeming disana dengan tatapan kosong.

Semua orang yang pernah bekerja di bidang itu jelas mengingat bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun merespon ucapan yang keluar dari mulut wartawan terkecuali saat konferensi pers. Dan melihat bagaimana sang bos besar bahkan memberikan seluruh atensinya cukup membuat tiap nyawa disana bergidik ngeri.

"Katakan sekali lagi", sang Chairman kembali membuka mulut. Kali ini kedua rahangnya tampak menggertak.

Suasana masih hening, pria itu masih tertunduk begitupun dengan kamera-kamera yang tetap setia merekam tiap detik kejadian itu. Chanyeol tentu sadar, lebih dari siapapun disana bahwa kini nama baiknya tengah dipertaruhkan.

Namun ia tak peduli.

Setinggi apapun dirinya, Park Chanyeol tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang mampu merasa sakit dan bercucuran darah jika dilukai. Dan ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuknya memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti nama baik, saat jelas-jelas seseorang tengah menuduh sang kekasih yang tengah berjuang melawan ajal didalam sana.

Melihat kurangnya respon dari wartawan tersebut, Chanyeol mulai mendecih dan dengan Gerakan angkuh mengangkat _nametag_ pria tersebut. Mata gelapnya bergulir cepat untuk membaca nama yang tercantum pada kartu pers.

"Kim Beom Soo. Pengacaraku akan menemuimu malam ini, jangan lupa membukakan pintu rumahmu untuknya".

Decihan remeh Chanyeol lontarkan, sebelum pria tampan itu berbalik dan melenggang pergi diikuti Sehun. Kali ini dengan mudah, karena kejadian barusan tampaknya cukup menjadi pelajaran berharga sekaligus mengerikan bagi semua yang ada disana. Mengingatkan mereka bahwa Park Chanyeol bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Ia adalah seseorang yang bisa menghancurkan hidup yang sudah kau bangun selama puluhan tahun dengan satu jentikan jari.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Petang tengah menjemput kala langkah gontai Chanyeol menyusuri Lorong rumah sakit yang masih cukup ramai. Pria tampan itu terlihat amat lelah, tubuh berototnya yang terbalut kemeja putih tampak lesu. Satu tangan ia istirahatkan dalam kantung celana hitamnya, sedang satu tangah lain tengah menggenggam erat jas berwarna senada dengan erat.

Kedua kristal gelapnya tampak kosong, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, seolah ia adalah poros dari seluruh dunia. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Alih-alih tatapan kagum dan penuh damba, sang chairman mendapatkan tatapan iba serta menilai yang awalnya ia abaikan dengan mudah. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa, hanya saja tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi hal-hal remeh seperti ini.

Sehingga, pria tampan itu tetap saja berjalan lurus menuju lift. Mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar seolah mereka tak ada. Dibarengi hembusan nafas berat, Chanyeol menekan tombol lift yang kini masih berada di lantai 11.

Sang chairman memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuh pada tembok marmer yang dingin sembari menunduk. Dalam hati, ia sedikit bersyukur setidaknya tuhan memberinya satu keajaiban hari ini.

 _Well,_ meskipun harinya dimulai dengan cukup berat karena kejadian tak terduga para wartawan, ia cukup merasa lega karena terlepas masalah itu segalanya baik-baik saja. Semua orang di kantor menyambutnya dengan ceria, berusaha menutupi tatapan iba dan menghindari segala pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun. Sang chairman tahu betul Sehun adalah dalang dari semua itu, dan dia harus berterimakasih pada CEO sekaligus sahabatnya. Pastilah Sehun memberi peringatan pada siapapun di gedung megah itu agar tidak membahas mengenai Baekhyun dan segala masalah yang tengah Chanyeol alami.

Bahkan Tuan Wu yang biasanya pemarah dengan wajah masam, hari ini terlihat ceria. Pria itu terus tersenyum lebar, dan secara ajaib semua perjanjian mereka akhirnya menuju titik terang.

Bisa dikatakan Chanyeol sedikit bangga pada dirinya karena masih bisa bertanggung jawab atas kewajiban sebagai 'bapak' dari ribuan keluarga bahkan di keadaannya yang seperti ini.

" _Kejadian tadi pagi tampaknya masih ramai dibicarakan di social media. Jutaan orang membahas mengenai video viral dimana Chairman Jetdale Co tampak marah dan membentak seorang wartawan. Apakah ini berarti jatuhnya seorang dewa? Saya Jung Soo Jung, MBC News Melaporkan"._

Suara seorang wanita dengan nada familiar seorang pembaca berita seketika menarik atensi sang Chairman. Menariknya dari lamunan panjang dan mendongak. Keningnya mengernyit begitu menyadari bahwa di sana, dalam layar TV LED besar yang menempel di dinding adalah wajah tampannya berdampingan dengan video kejadian tadi pagi dimana suara hardikannya terdegar lantang.

Jika keadaannya sudah buruk, tatapan serta bisikan orang-orang disana seolah menarik Chanyeol semakin ke dasar bumi yang terendah. Pria itu tak pernah benar-benar memperdulikan kata orang sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini semuanya terasa berat.

Setiap hari satu persatu masalah datang, menambah tumpukan yang sudah menggunung. Membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

TING

Dan dentingan itu terdengar di saat yang tepat.

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu dan segera masuk kedalam lift, menekan tombol lantai 6 dimana semua pasien penting dan eksekutif dirawat. Pria tampan itu dapat kembali benafas lega saat pintu sudah tertutup.

Chanyeol benci, amat membenci dirinya yang ini.

Dirinya yang lemah.

Satu menit terlewati dalam hening dengan kecamuk gejolak perasaan di kepala sang Chairman sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka di lantai 6.

Satu langkah panjang ia ambil sebelum dirinya berbelok menuju kamar sang kekasih. Gema tapak kaki Chanyeol tampaknya menarik perhatian 5 pria bertubuh gempal berjas hitam yang tengah berjaga. Sontak, mereka berbalik dan membungkuk dalam secara bersamaan kepada sang bos besar.

 _Well,_ bukannya berlebihan. Namun kejadian tadi pagi menakuti Chanyeol kalau-kalau ada satu wartawan yang lolos dan menemukan dimana kamar Baekhyun atau bahkan membahayakannya.

Sehingga hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika berhasil masuk kedalam mobil adalah menghubungi kepala keamanannya agar mengirimkan lima _bodyguard_ terbaik untuk menjaga Baekhyun setiap hari mulai hari itu.

Chanyeol tidak mempertaruhkan keselamatan Baekhyun, tidak lagi. Ia akan sangat berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

Sang bos hanya memberikan anggukan sekilas sebelum satu tangannya melayang untuk membuka pintu.

Dan saat itulah salah satu dari para penjaganya membuka suara.

"Maafkan saya tuan besar. Namun seorang pria menitipkan ini untuk anda. Pria itu tidak berusaha masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia hanya menghampiri kami dan memberikan ini. Segalanya aman, kami sudah meminta dokter Kang memeriksa kalau-kalau kertas tersebut mengandung racun".

Sang chairman perlahan menoleh. Mata elang Chanyeol menatap tajam pada kertas berwarna kuning tersebut sebelum menariknya diikuti ucapan terimakasih sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dengan ragu, ia membuka lipatan kertas hanya untuk menemui tulisan hitam rapih yang seolah mengejeknya.

 _'Bagaimana rasanya menyadari bahwa dirimu hanyalah manusia biasa dan bukan dewa, Park Chanyeol?'._

Dan ketika itulah Chanyeol kehilangan seluruh kesabarannya. Semua amarah yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya kini ia luapkan dengan setetes air mata yang mengaliri pipi. Dengan langkah menyeret pria tampan itu menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih terbaring tenang diatas tempat tidur. Masih sama seperti terakhir ia melihatnya.

Masih terbaring kaku, tanpa perubahan.

Seolah mengejek Chanyeol.

GREP

Kedua tangan berotot itu menggenggam erat besi pinggiran tempat tidur bersamaan dengan kedua lututnya yang Bersatu dengan bumi. Isakan beratnya terdengar amat menyakitkan memenuhi ruangan sunyi tersebut.

Untuk pertama kali setelah hari itu, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali menyerah karena segalanya terlalu sulit untuk ia terima. Segalanya berantakan tanpa Baekhyun.

Seolah dirinya kehilangan arah ditengah hutan belantara dengan puluhan predator yang siap memangsa. Takt ahu harus berbuat apa karena semua senjatanya satu persatu runtuh.

"Baby", ujarnya bergetar disela isakan.

"Kau dengar aku? Aku hampir mati tanpamu. Kumohon…".

Suasana kembali hening dan hanya dipenuhi isakkan karena Chanyeol tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria itu mendongak, menatap paras tenang Baekhyun dengan satu tangan terulur untuk menggenggam milik sang kekasih yang terasa dingin. Tangan besar itu bergetar, begitupun seluruh tubuh besarnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat kecil dan menyedihkan.

"Kumohon sayang. Sudah empat hari berlalu tidakkah… Tidakkah menurutmu ini sudah saatnya untuk bangun?".

Chanyeol menggertakkan rahang, menahan luapan emosi yang ia rasakan secara tiba-tiba. Pandangannya mengabur akibat air mata dan denyutan tak nyaman yang mulai ia rasakan di kepala.

"Baby, bangunlah… Selamatkan aku. Selamatkan orang bodoh ini. Kumohon…".

Suara berat nan serak itu tiba-tiba saja tersendat ketika serangan sakit kepala tiba-tiba menghampiri, kali ini lebih hebat dari biasa-biasanya. Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun sembari perlahan beranjak dan mendudukkan diri pada sofa tempat ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari ini. Mata hitamnya tak sekalipun melepaskan Baekhyun dari padangan. Takut jika ia berkedip sekali saja, sosok cantik itu akan menghilang.

"Sayang…", lirih Chanyeol. Satu kecupan ia bubuhkan pada punggung tangan Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku bersumpah akan selalu berada disini. Karena itu…Kumohon, berikan satu lagi kesempatan padaku. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu…".

Sang chairman memejamkan matanya dengan erat, keningnya bersandar pada punggung tangan Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh tinggi itu membungkuk tak nyaman.

"Bahkan jika aku harus menukar nyawaku dengan mu".

Dan kalimat lirih itu menjadi pembuka keheningan panjang yang lain, karena sang chairman tanpa sadar tertidur dalam posisi menelungkup. Tak sanggup menahan dentuman menyakitkan di kepala dan hatinya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam puluhan tahun, Park Chanyeol memasrahkan dirinya dan kalah akan rasa sakit.

.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, bias cahaya mentari sudah menelusup melalui jendela. Pria tampan itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan sayang di punggung tangan sang kekasih.

Dentuman kepalanya masih disana. Seolah tidur semalam tak memberikan efek apapun pada dirinya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk memijit pelipis seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Namun cara itupun tak berhasil dan malah membuat sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Selamat pagi baby, sudah ingin membuka mata?", bisik Chanyeol. Kedua matanya tampak sayu dan sarat akan lelah yang menggelayut.

Pria itu kembali menghela nafas, sembari memejam mata. Sebuah gestur yang ia lakukan untuk menarik diri dari alam fana yang indah. Chanyeol tahu dan tentu menginginkan Baekhyunnya segera kembali. Namun tidak.

Tidak hari ini, ia bisa merasakannya.

Satu kecupan sayang ia bubuhkan pada kening sang kekasih untuk terakhir kali, sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas kedua manik hitam kelam tersebut melirik pada jam digital di dinding –yang menunjukkan pukul 7, kemudian berjalan menyeret memasuki kamar mandi.

Satu jam lagi dokter Kang akan segera tiba –ia tahu karena wanita itu tidak pernah terlambat, dan hal tersebut berarti jadwal Chanyeol untuk mengambil darah. Sesungguhnya, dokter Kang dan dokter Choi sedikit menolak ide Chanyeol untuk melakukan pengambilan darah setiap hari alih-alih dua hari sekali. Karena tentu hal itu dapat membahayakan nyawa pria sehat sepertinya, juga bertentangan dengan sumpah mereka ssebagai seorang dokter.

Namun tiada pilihan lain, Chanyeol terlalu keras kepala. Pria itu mengusulkan semakin cepat donor dilakukan makan Baekhyun juga akan semakin cepat pulih, meskipun berarti membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, tepat ketika sang chairman melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan jas dokter yang familiar. Rambutnya tergelung rapih seperti biasa dan tersenyum sopan pada sang chairman.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Park".

Anggukan sekilas Chanyeol berikan sebelum pria itu mengekori sang dokter yang sudah mulai memberikan instruksi pada lima perawat di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, menyaksikan tiap gerak-gerik para petugas medis yang tengah sibuk mengecek peralatan yang tersambung dengan tubuh sang kekasih. Mata tajam bak elang itu tak sedikitpun melepaskan sang dokter yang kini mulai mengeluarkan alatnya dan memeriksa keadaan sang kekasih. Seperti suhu tubuh, tekanan darah dan beberapa hal krusial lain.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian sang chairman memutuskan untuk melangkah maju, merasa bahwa dokter Kang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya dan siap mengucapkan satu hal yang beberapa hari terakhir menjadi pembuka komunikasinya dengan sang dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana?".

Wanita itu mendongak, kemudian tersenyum dibarengi sebuah anggukan kepala kecil.

"Suhu tubuhnya masih tidak stabil tuan Park", dokter Kang melirik kearah seorang perawat yang baru saja memasukkan kasa steril putih kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Helaan nafas lelah tak dapat dihindari oleh sang dokter ketika benda putih bersih yang terbalut pada jari telunjuk sang perawat kini berubah menjadi warna merah. Sebuah pertanda bahwa pendarahan memang masih terjadi. "Dan racun itu masih melekat seperti parasite".

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sembari memijit kening yang berdenyut. Ia menggeleng, berusaha mengembalikan kekuatannya sebelum menatap sang dokter.

"Kapan pengambilan darahku dilakukan?".

Alih-alih memberikan jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginan sang Chairman, dokter Kang perlahan mendekat dan tersenyum simpul.

"Apakah anda merasa baik-baik saja tuan Park?".

Pria tampan itu mengernyitkan kedua kening, sebelum mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sudah kubilang aku bisa menahan semua ini".

Setiap orang yang berjumpa dengan Chanyeol tentu dapat meliat bahwa pria tampan itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Wajah pucat, kedua mata dikelilingi lingkaran gelap, dan cara pria tampan itu berjalan tampak sedikit menyeret. Siapapun yang mengenal bos besar Jetdale co tersebut tentu tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun –bahkan ketika ia gagal memenangkan proyek, berjalan lesu dan menyeret. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin dengan kepribadian kuat yang akan terus berdiri tegap tanpa peduli masalab apapun yang menimpa.

Namun, sepertinya kali ini cobaan yang diberikan bukanlah main-main.

Takdir seolah menjatuhkan Chanyeol ke dasar jurang dan menimpanya dengan truk pasir kemudian.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengecek kelayakan donor anda Tuan Park".

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam dan menghempaskan diri pada sofa tempat ia biasa duduk. Kemudian memejamkan mata, membiarkan dokter Kang melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sang chairman tidak tahu berapa lama, hingga akhirnya dokter Kang berdeham untuk menarik bos besar Jetdale co tersebut dari keheningan. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah raut prihatin sang dokter, dan wanita itu tampak menggeleng kearahnya.

Sebuah symbol non-verbal yang sudah Chanyeol yakini bahwa hasilnya tidaklah mengarah ke hal yang ia inginkan.

"Maafkan saya tuan, tetapi kondisi anda saat ini benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. Tekanan darah anda terlalu rendah dan _hemoglobin_ pada darah anda hanya 9 gram% dimana sedikit jauh dari titik minimal yakni 13gram%", jeda beberapa saat ketika dokter Kang menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Serta suhu tubuh anda terlalu tinggi tuan, jika dipaksakan hal ini akan berakibat fatal".

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, helaan nafas berat ia hembuskan.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya".

Wajah lelah itu kini berubah, terlihat amat serius dengan kedua manik hitam yang seolah mampu melubangi kepala sang dokter dengan tatapannya.

"Tuan Park…"

"Aku bisa melakukannya, tubuh ini milikku dan aku tahu batasku".

Dokter Kang meremat kuat buku di genggaman, sebelum menatap serius sang bos besar.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan Park. Namun saya sudah merawat anda sejak beberapa tahun terakhir dan juga ratusan orang lain. Saya mengerti anda amat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tuan Baekhyun. Tetapi saya juga mengerti limit tubuh manusia, dan tubuh anda sudah mencapai titik itu. Tolong jangan paksa saya melakukan tindakan yang bertentangan dengan sumpah saya sebagai dokter", jeda sejenak untuk dokter Kang menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. "Mengambil darah dari tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bisa lagi diambil darahnya adalah tindakan malpraktik, Tuan park. Saya sudah berusaha mengambil darah anda dalam jumlah yang sedikit tiap harinya dan membantu pemulihan Tuan Baekhyun dengan memasukkan darah dari stok yang kami miliki meskipun terbatas".

Chanyeol diam, ia membiarkan dokter Kang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun tatapannya tetap tak gentar.

Masih tajam dan menusuk.

"Itu berarti anda siap jika saya menuntut anda atas tuduhan membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun dengan menolak seorang pendonor dan memberikan darah donor kepadanya. Tentu, saya bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah jika memang jalan itu yang anda ambil, dokter Kang".

Genggaman tangan sang dokter pada buku semakin mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kali ini, ia tidak peduli siapa yang ada didepannya.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang mungkin tak akan pernah mampu ia lawan. Namun ia tidak bisa melanggar sumpah yang sudah ia ambil sejak hari pertama ia resmi menerima ijazah kedokteran.

"Saya melakukan ini untuk kebaikan anda Tuan Park. Anda memang memiliki segalanya, memenangkan segalanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Namun kali ini, saya bisa dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa saya adalah dokter anda. Saya yang merawat dan memantau kesehatan anda. Saya mengerti lebih dari apapun bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang. Sehingga jika anda memilih untuk mengancam saya dengan membawa masalah ini ke jalur hukum, alih-alih mementingkan perkembangan Tuan Baekhyun dan kesehatan anda sendiri, saya siap untuk bertemu anda di pengadilan".

Sang chairman bungkam. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terdiam karena kalimat panjang sang dokter. Dokter Kang bukanlah wanita yang banyak bicara untuk menasehati Chanyeol, wanita itu lebih banyak menuruti kemauan Chanyeol untuk membahagiakan hatinya meski itu sedikit menentang kepercayaan sang dokter.

Entah kenapa, kali ini kalimat sang dokter seakan menusuknya.

Menampar sang bos besar dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini segalanya yang Chanyeol miliki tak bisa membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah. Untuk pertama kali, uang dan kemewahan serta 'nama' tak dapat menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Rentetan kalimat itu menyadarkan Chanyeol, menariknya turun dari awang-awang menuju dataran kenyataan. Menohoknya hingga ia tercekat dan perlahan-lahan kedua mata tajam itu melembut dan digenangi air mata.

Kehilangan Eva, adalah hal terberat yang pernah ia alami.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia bisa selamat kali ini, jika Baekhyun juga pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon dokter Kang…", lirih suara Chanyeol terdengar amat menyakitkan. Membuat dokter wanita paruh baya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit melonggarkan genggamannya pada buku. Kedua mata melebar, ketika menyadari kedua mata hitam bak elang itu kini dipenuhi genangan air asin.

"Kumohon, aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Semua ini salahku, dokter Kang…", jeda sejenak karena kata-kata seolah tercekat di tenggorokan sang chairman. "Kumohon, izinkan aku memperbaiki segalanya. Hanya darahku yang kumiliki untuk dapat menyembuhkannya".

Dan saat itulah satu bogeman mentah seolah menghantam sang dokter tepat di hatinya, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata menetes mengaliri pipi sang chairman.

Pria yang kini duduk dihadapannya bukan lah Park Chanyeol, Chairman Jetdale co yang berkuasa. Pria seharga milyaran dollar dengan ribuan penghargaan. Seorang dewa.

Melainkan seorang manusia biasa, yang tengah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya.

Fakta itu berbalik menampar sang dokter bahwa dirinya selain sebagai seorang dokter juga merupakan seorang istri yang tentu akan melakukan segalanya demi menyelamatkan sang suami.

Meskipun hal itu bertentangan dengan logika dan meraih maut.

"T…Tuan Park".

"Aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang jika Baekhyun pergi tanpa ia mengetahui aku sangat mencintainya. Dokter Kang, kumohon…".

Tanpa banyak bicara, dokter paruh baya itu seketika mengusap air mata dan membungkuk dalam pada pria dihadapannya. Kedua tangan memeluk buku di genggaman dengan erat sebelum ia kembali berdiri tegak.

"Saya akan menyiapkan peralatan anda tuan, anda tidak perlu kemana-mana".

Suara sang dokter terdengar bergetar bahkan ditelinga Chanyeol, membuat sang chairman tahu bahwa wanita itu kini tengah menahan air matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah mengancam dokter Kang. Namun sungguh, ia sudah gelap mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini ia seolah tengah berkejaran dengan waktu.

Dirinya berada di sebelah kanan, Baekhyun di tengah, sedang sang waktu di bagian kiri. Bersamaan ia dan sang waktu berlari untuk mendekati Baekhyun berusaha menjadi pemenang yang akan menarik tangan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Bisakah Chanyeol berandai-andai bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pemenang?

Karena jika sang waktu yang merebut tangan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu itu berarti segalanya telah usai. Dan Chanyeol belum siap dengan fakta itu.

Lamunan Chanyeol dipenuhi angan hingga tak terasa setengah jam sudah berlalu dan kini dokter Kang tengah meraih tangan sang Chairman untuk melakukan prosedur pengambilan darah.

Wanita itu masih diam seribu Bahasa, ditambah dua mata sembab yang menunjukkan ia juga baru saja menangis. Fakta bahwa ia tengah menangisi nasib sang chairman sesungguhnya amat bertentangan dengan ego dan harga diri yang amat dijunjung tinggi oleh Chanyeol. Namun sang chairman sadar kini bukanlah saatnya untuk memikirkan hal omong kosong seperti itu.

PUK

Satu tangan lebar Chanyeol yang bebas perlahan menepuk punggung tangan sang dokter. Memberikan remasan perlahan sebelum ia mendongak dibarengi senyum.

"Terimakasih dokter Kang".

Tentu saja, gesture tersebut bukanlah hal biasa bagi si dokter.

Park Chanyeol, tidak pernah benar-benar berterimakasih dengannya secara langsung. Pria itu bukan tipe yang akan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus. Ia adalah tipe pasien yang akan mengirimkan sebuah barang mahal untuk sang dokter sebagai ucapan terimakasih tanpa benar-benar mengatakan 'terimakasih'.

Sehingga, melihatnya seperti ini sedikit banyak membuat hati sang dokter remuk.

"Keluarga Park sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, anda tidak perlu berterimakasih Tuan", ia tersenyum sembari menepuk perlahan punggung tangan Chanyeol dan pria itu melepaskan pegangannya perlahan.

Chairman Jetdale co tersebut mengangguk, sebelum ia kembali menyandar pada punggung sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam. Membiarkan sang dokter melakukan pekerjaanny tanpa gangguan lebih lama.

Pria tampan itu sedikit menggertakkan rahang ketika sebuah jarum besar menembus kulitnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan ini namun rasanya masih tak nyaman. Dan semakin lama prosedur dilakukan, denyutan di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Bahkan dengan memejamkan mata saja tak dapat membantu Chanyeol.

10 menit berjalan amat lama bagi Chanyeol. Terasa seperti berjam-jam sampai jarum dikeluarkan dan Chanyeol merasakan benda dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa pengambilan darahnya sudah usai.

"Tuan Park, lebih baik anda beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu. Tubuh anda tidak dalam kondisi baik, saya yakin anda juga merasakannya. Saya tahu, anda amat mencintai tuan Baekhyun. Namun saya yakin, Tuan Baekhyun tidak akan senang jika anda menyiksa diri seperti ini. Kami akan menyiapkan satu ruangan untuk anda beristirahat jika anda bersedia", ujar dokter Kang sembari menutup luka bekas jarum dengan kapas.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman simpul sembari menggeleng.

"Tenanglah dokter, aku tahu batasku. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Beristirahat disini sudah cukup".

Dokter Kang akhirnya menghela nafas tanda menyerah, sebelum membungkuk dalam dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri ditengah keheningan.

Pria itu kembali memejamkan mata, menghalau denyutan di kepalanya sebelum beranjak dari sofa.

Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung ketika merasakan dunianya masih berputar dengan denyutan hebat di kepala. Pria itu sontak berpegangan kuat pada pinggiran sofa, dan kembali memijit-mijit kening. Dua menit berlalu seperti itu, sampai sang Chairman merasa kepalanya sedikit membaik.

Ia membuka mata, dunianya masih berputar namun sedikit lebih baik.

Perlahan kedua kakinya berjalan menyeret mendekati tempat tidur. Satu kecupan sayang ia bubuhkan pada kening dan bibir Baekhyun. Kedua mata elang itu menatap lekat wajah menawan sang kekasih yang tampak damai. Dalam hati ia penasaran, dimana Baekhyunnya sekarang? Sedang apa dia? Apakah ia merindukan Chanyeol?

Dengan pemikiran itu, Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari menggeleng. Berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran yang dapat memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Selamat pagi Bos!".

Sampai suara ceria Sehun menarik atensi sang Chairman.

Pria itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum sekilas ketika mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu, menjinjing sebuah _paperbag_ milik Starbucks. Tentu saja, ini sudah saatnya Sehun datang untuk membawakan kopi dan sarapan Chanyeol.

"Wow, kau terlihat buruk bos", komentar Sehun sembari menyodorkan segelas _americano_ berukuran _venti_ pada sang chairman.

"Jika kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa membawakanku kopi setiap pagi bukanlah tugas seorang CEO, Sehun".

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah _croissant_ kearahnya dibarengi kekehan mengejek yang mau tak mau mengundang senyuman di bibir Chanyeol.

"Oh bukan memang. Namun itu tugasku sebagai seorang teman".

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, kemudian menyesap kopinya. Ia menggumam pelan ketika rasa pahit cairan hitam itu melewati lidah dan kerongkongan. Mengabaikan Sehun yang kini menghempaskan diri diatas sofa sembari menelitinya. Atau lebih tepatnya meneliti keadaan Chanyeol.

" _Bro,_ kau baik?".

"Tentu saja", balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang pembohong yang payah".

"Kemana sopan santunmu tadi pergi, Oh Sehun?", kekeh Chanyeol sembari melemparkan bantal putih yang ada dibelakangnya. "Aku akan mandi, kau jaga Baekhyun sebentar ya".

"Tentu Bos!".

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai respon sebelum ia menggenggam erat pegangan kursi tempatnya duduk. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan denyutan di kepala yang tak juga hilang meski kafein sudah mengaliri darahnya.

Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya tubuh Chanyeol memang tak ingin bekerjasama. Terlihat dari bagaimana tubuh besar itu seketika terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak kursi hingga menimbulkan deritan yang amat keras.

Seketika Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dengan panik, ia mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol. Menahan si tinggi agar tidak terjatuh.

" _Hyung,_ diamlah disini aku akan memanggil dokter".

Alih-alih menurut, Chanyeol malah menghempaskan tangan Sehun kemudian menggeleng dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Sehun agar tidak menghalang jalannya. Pria keras kepala itu melanjutkan langkah terseoknya sembari memijit kening. Berusaha menghalau rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan".

Sayangnya, bersamaan dengan kata itu tubuh Chanyeol kembali berusaha menunjukkan kepada Sehun bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar kehilangan keseimbangan. Pria itu kembali terhuyung dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Sehun tidak dengan sigap menahannya dari belakang.

"Park Chanyeol berhentilah menjadi keras kepala. Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja", desisnya.

Namun siapa yang Sehun coba tipu, ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria itu adalah manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui. Sehingga dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, alih-alih memanfaatkannya untuk kembali duduk ia malah melepaskan tubuhnya dari pegangan Sehun dan kembali berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku baik-baik saja".

Tidak, Park Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja.

BRUK

Karna tiga langkah kemudian ia sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat beberapa meter sebelum pintu kamar mandi.

"CHANYEOL!"

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Chanyeol tengah bermimpi.

Ia yakin, karena di dalam mimpinya ia tengah berada di Vriryn. Lengkap dengan ekor merahnya yang gagah dan mengapung di depan istana.

Mata merahnya menatap ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari siapapun yang bisa ia temukan disana. Namun nihil, segalanya tampak kosong dan hanya ada kehampaan samudera sejauh mata memandang.

"Chanyeol…".

Sampai suara itu terdengar, sayup di kejauhan. Memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik suara itu, karena demi siapapun penguasa bumi dan langit ia amat merindukan suara itu lebih dari apapun.

Seketika Chanyeol menoleh, dan disana ia mendapati Baekhyunnya tengah mengapung dibalik sebuah batu besar.

Ia masih terlihat indah seperti Chanyeol terakhir melihatnya. Ekor biru bersinar itu masih tampak memukau meski sang chairman sudah melihatnya beberapa kali. Dan melihat bagaimana kedua mata biru tengah terbuka sembari menatapnya seolah membuat dada Chanyeol membuncah dipenuhi Bahagia dan haru.

"Baby…", ujar Chanyeol lirih.

Satu kibasan di ekor membawa Chanyeol mendekat, dan semakin mendekat sampai sosok mungil itu hanya satu lengan dihadapannya.

Sang chairman tidak membuang waktu untuk menarik pinggang sempit si mungil kedalam pelukan erat yang hangat. Ia tak menyadari seberapa besar ia merindukan Baekhyun sampai siren mungil itu dalam pelukannya kini.

"Baby maafkan aku…".

"Shht", tulunjuk lentik itu menempel sempurna pada bibir Chanyeol. Membungkam si merah.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu", bisik Baekhyun. Kedua tangan berjemari lentik itu perlahan berpindah untuk mengusap sisian wajah Chanyeol penuh kasih. Menyalurkan segala rasa cinta dan rindu yang dirasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun. Kau adalah duniaku", kedua manik merah itu kini tengah memerangkap sepasang lain yang berwarna biru.

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang amat cantik hingga debaran Bahagia itu kembali mengisi rongga dada sang Chairman. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir ia melihat senyuman itu, dan melihatnya seolah menyembuhkan segala luka serta rasa sakit Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Channie".

Kedua mata Chanyeol memejam erat mendengar dentingan suara merdu sang kekasih, diikuti sebuah kecupan lama di kening sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol merasa lengkap.

Setelah sekian lama, puzzle-puzzle berantakan itu seolah kembali tertata satu persatu. Membuatnya kembali menemukan arah hidupnya yang selama beberapa hari tak tentu arah.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku baby", bisik Chanyeol. Suara bisikannya terdengar rapuh dan menyedihkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Hanya saja, jawaban itu tak kunjung ia dapat.

Alih-alih sebuah ucapan janji, Baekhyun malah tersenyum sembari menangkup kedua sisian wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak kecilnya. Mata biru tersebut menatap dalam kedua manik membara milik sang chairman.

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol melihatnya.

Sebuah kesedihan.

Sesuatu yang baru saja ia tangkap keberadaannya, sesuatu yang membuat rasa takut itu kembali membelenggu sang chairman.

"Baby? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan", ujarnya lagi. Kali ini tak sungkan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memang tengah memaksa. "Aku bersumpah akan memperbaiki segalanya…", telapak besar itu perlahan terangkat. Menangkup telapak mungil Baekhyun dan menghadiahi permukaan mulus itu dengan kecupan sayang.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…", bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Channie…", Baekhyun balas berbisik. Tangan satunya tak berhenti mengusap sayang sisian wajah Chanyeol. "Tetapi waktuku sudah habis".

Kening Chanyeol beradu, bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu didalam sana akibat rasa panik.

"Apa maksudmu baby?".

"Aku amat ingin tinggal di sisimu, tetapi waktuku sudah habis. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu", suara Baekhyun perlahan bergetar. Sebuah Mutiara hitam jatuh dan mengapung disekitar mereka.

"Tidak, tidak kau tidak akan kemana-mana Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu".

"Channie… Kumohon, rasanya sangat sakit… Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku sudah tak sanggup menahannya".

"Baby… baby dengarkan aku! Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk menyelamatkanmu bahkan jika nyawaku adalah taruhannya", dengan lembut kedua telapak lebar itu menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun. Semakin lama, semakin banyak butiran Mutiara hitam yang mengambang di sekitar mereka.

"Channie…kumohon lepaskan aku", bisik Baekhyun lagi. Suaranya terdengar pilu, seolah mengiris hati Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu juga Baekhyun!".

"Maafkan aku Channie", bersamaan dengan ucapan itu satu kecupan di ujung bibir Baekhyun berikan sebelum ia berenang mundur.

"Baby… Baby!".

Sang chairman berusaha bergerak maju, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menahannya. Membuat pria tampan itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku mencintaimu", ujar Baekhyun. Senyuman menghiasi paras cantiknya.

Chanyeol terus berusaha bergerak maju, melawan apapun itu yang menahannya.

Meskipun hasilnya nihil karena semakin lama Baekhyun semakin berenang menjauh. Dan semakin jauh.

"Selamat tinggal, manusiaku".

Dan itu yang terakhir, karena setelah itu sosok Baekhyun dilahap oleh sebuah cahaya putih yang amat menyilaukan mata. Digantikan dengan suara sirine keras yang memekakkan telinga hingga kesadaran tiba-tiba kembali ditarik darinya.

.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali membuka mata, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berada di lautan. Karena kini dihadapannya adalah langit-langit putih rumah sakit.

Perlahan ia menengok kesekeliling, berusaha mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur dengan infus menancap pada tubuhnya.

KRIINGGGGGGG

Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya tadi.

DEG

Benar mimpi.

Segalanya hanya mimpi, dan debaran di dada Chanyeol membuat pria itu merasa tak tenang.

Baekhyun mengucapkan salam perpisahannya dan sungguh hal itu membuat Chanyeol ketakutan.

Dorongan ketakutan itu amat kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Denyutan di kepalanya masih ada namun tidak separah tadi, hingga ia bisa dengan mudah berdiri dan menarik alat infusnya.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah pelan menuju pintu.

Dan semakin dekat ia dengan pintu, semakin nyaring suara alarm itu terdengar.

'Apa yang terjadi?', batinnya.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menarik pintu hingga terbuka, dan suasana diluar sana berbeda dengan ketenangan didalam kamarnya.

Suara alarm itu amat nyaring dan tampak beberapa suster tengah berlarian panik.

DEG

Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali, membuat Chanyeol panik dan semakin cepat ingin memastikan Baekhyunnya tidak apa-apa.

"Terjadi kebocoran di alat penyalur darah di kamar 614 menyebabkan darah donor tidak bisa masuk. Dokter Kang akan tiba dalam 10 menit. Mereka mengatakan pasien kejang-kejang sudah lebih dari lima menit Dokter".

Baru saja dua langkah melewati Lorong ia ambil, seorang dokter pria asing dengan seorang perawat yang ia kenali wajahnya tampak berjalan panik.

Chanyeol berkedip.

Berusaha menerima informasi yang baru saja tidak sengaja ia dengar.

Kamar 614.

Kamar 614.

Tidak…

Tidak mungkin!

Seolah mendapat kekuatannya kembali, Chanyeol mulai setengah berlari kembali menujur kamar Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Saat ini dikepalanya hanya berputar-putar nama Baekhyun dan wajah yang amat ia rindukan tersebut.

Semakin detik berlalu, semakin besar ketakutan Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan, sebelum memejamkan mata.

Satu langkah terakhir ia ambil, dalam hati terus memohon agar Baekhyunnya baik-baik saja. Masih terbaring seperti beberapa hari lalu dan dalam proses penyembuhan.

Namun tidak.

Saat kelopaknya terbuka, yang Chanyeol lihat mampu mematahkan seluruh hati dan jiwanya.

Disana, Baekhyun tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa dokter asing dan perawat serta Sehun dan ibu Chanyeol yang tampak menangis dipelukan sang CEO.

Sedang Baekhyun.

Tidak, jangan tanya bagaimana karena Chanyeol tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Baekhyunnya tengah bergerak-gerak tak beratur.

Kejang mereka menyebutnya.

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari, dunia sempurna sang Chairman tengah runtuh secara perlahan di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HOLAAAA AKU bACKK!**

 **Aku kangen sangat sama kalian dan FF ini!**

 **Akhirnya aku punya waktu dan ide untuk melanjutkaan!**

 **Maaf banget update kali ini kelamaan banget. Next nya aku akan berusaha lebih cepeet.**

 **Ini janjiku, sesibuk apapun aku selama apapun itu, aku akan update dan menyelesaikan FF ini sampe end hihi.**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yg selalu nunggu FF ini!**

 **Aku suka merasa bersalah karena gabisa update lebih cepet. Maafkan aku yaa..**

 **Hanya saja menulis dan kerja disaat bersamaan itu ternyata ga mudah. Terlebih pekerjaanku agak berbeda dengan kegiatanku sebagai penulis.**

 **terimakasih atas pengertiannya :)**

 **Jugaaa gapernah lupa aku terimakasih sama kalian yg sudah baca, review, fav dan ngikutin FF ini dari awal.**

 **I love you all to the max!**

 **PS: sepertinya akan ada sekitar 3-5 chapter lagi menuju end. Jadi bersabarlah sayang-sayangkuu. Dan gak boong, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa nangis lagi karna ngetik chapter ini. huhu**

 **See you at chapter 19!**

 **Love**

 **-Kileela**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Vriryn,2018**_

Vriryn tampak ramai.

Pagi itu, sama seperti hari-hari lain seluruh warga sudah siap memulai hari tepat beberapa saat setelah terompet kerajaan berbunyi. Satu persatu ekor warna-warni tersebut mulai terlihat berenang kesana dan kemari menuju pada urusan masing-masing.

Semua terlihat ceria, suara nyanyian mereka terdengar merdu hingga ke seluruh pelosok lautan. Membuat ikan-ikan kecil memutuskan untuk berenang sejauh mungkin dari kawasan mereka. Semua berjalan normal.

Begitupun di dalam istana, tempat seluruh pusat kepemimpinan Vriryn berada.

Disana, ekor biru gagah milik sang raja tengah berenang-renang santai mengelilingi istana. Melakukan kegiatan 'jalan' paginya. Sesekali, sang raja akan mengangguk atau memberikan perintah disini dan disana pada para abdi jika sesuatu tampak tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Seperti kejadian barusan dimana sang raja turun tangan untuk membetulkan kandang Abysslich, Mosasaurus miliknya, yang sedikit bengkok akibat hantaman ketika pelatihan kemarin. Atau ketika sang raja melihat ruangan belajar milik sang putera terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan lumut disini dan disana.

Alih-alih memanggil para pelayan untuk melakukannya, sang raja hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk turun tangan sendiri. Raja tampan itu menghabiskan beberapa jam disana, menikmati waktunya sembari ingatan melayang pada beberapa tahun lalu saat dua ekor biru lain masih mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Raja Adriros tidak berbohong bahwa ia memang benar merindukan kedua putranya.

Kehilangan Adriviane meninggalkan luka dalam yang membekas baginya. Itulah alasan kenapa sang raja amat protektif terhadap putra bungsunya, Aereviane.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, ia harus ditinggalkan.

Dan kepergian Aereviane cukup menyakitinya. Namun, detik ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berada di Vriryn dengan ekor merah menyala yang gagah dan kekuatan api luar biasa, Adriros tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang pantas memiliki putera bungsunya.

Dan fakta bahwa takdir mereka sudah saling terkait sejak puluhan tahun lalu, tidak dapat ia abaikan begitu saja. Ditambah, jika Park Chanyeol bisa membuat puteranya Bahagia maka itu sudah cukup bagi sang raja.

Sehingga, ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol terluka parah malam itu –akibat serangan diam-diam Matthew yang sungguh membuat Adriros kecewa, sang raja tidak lagi mengulur waktu untuk menemui Pisilato dan membantunya menghubungi Chanyeol melalui alam bawah sadar sang chairman.

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak malam itu, dan sang raja sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar mereka lagi. Ia bisa saja menemui mereka di daratan, dan persoalan menemukan dimana Park Chanyeol tinggal bukanlah masalah berarti bagi seorang penguasa laut sepertinya.

Tetapi, sesuatu menghalangi sang raja.

Sesuatu di dalam hatinya mengatakan ini belum saatnya Ia menemui Aereviane.

Sehingga itulah yang ia lakukan.

Hanya saja, selama beberapa hari ini sang raja tiba-tiba amat merindukan putera bungsunya tersebut. Beberapa kali ia bahkan bermimpi Aereviane dalam wujud manusianya tengah menangis sembari mengulurkan tangan meminta pertolongan pada sang ayah.

Pertama kali mimpi itu menyambangi sang raja, ia tak terlalu menghiraukan. Menganggap semua itu hanya bunga tidur karena ia terlalu merindukan si bungsu.

Namun, semakin waktu berlalu sang raja akhirnya tak dapat lagi mengabaikan rasa khawatir yang terus mengetuk pintu hati tanpa henti. Beberapa kali ia meminta Pisilato untuk datang, mendiskusikan mengenai mimpi sang raja. Tetapi, siren tua itu mengatakan itu hanyalah sebentuk ilusi dari perasaan rindu yang sang raja rasakan.

Tentu saja, Adriros tidak percaya.

Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu tengah tidak baik-baik saja diatas sana. Semakin lama waktu berjalan semakin rasa panik dan tak nyaman itu membelenggunya. Dorongan akan dirinya untuk berenang ke permukaan dan menemui si bungsu semakin besar.

Tetapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak kalah kuat juga menahan sang raja untuk keatas sana.

Menghadapi sekelebat memori masa lalu yang hingga kini masih menghantuinya.

Memang, ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdamai dengan masa lalu. Kejadian belasan tahun sebelumnya yang membuat sang raja amat membenci daratan beserta isinya. Hanya saja, semuanya tidak semudah itu bukan? Berdamai dengan masa lalu berarti membiarkan dirimu kembali tersakiti dan berpasrah atasnya, sebelum kemudian tahap maaf akan mulai dipertimbangkan.

Dan sang raja, benar tak yakin ia sudah siap dengan semua itu.

"Yang mulia! Putera Mahkota…".

Sang raja baru saja memasuki ruangannya ketika suara menggema seekor siren berwarna kuning yang dibarengi dengan hembusan suara memburu, terdengar. Deguban jantung itu kembali. Rasa khawatir serta tak tenang yang tadi sempat sirna kini kembali, mengguyurnya secara bertubi-tubi. Ditambah raut panik dari sang abdi yang tampak jelas terpatri di wajah, membuat perasaannya semakin tak enak.

"Apa…".

Namun, belum sempat kalimat itu terucap sempurna, sosok putih Pisilato terlebih dahulu tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan sang raja.

Wajah mengeras, dengan gelengan kepala pelan yang diberikan oleh sang siren tetua cukup menjadi peringatan bagi sang raja, bahwa sesuatu memang tengah tidak baik-baik saja.

 _Lagi-lagi, dunia Adriros serasa melebur di hadapannya._

* * *

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 19**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

* * *

 **Seoul, 2018**

Senja tengah menyapa, bisikan sinar bulan tampak mengintip, menyusupi celah-celah tirai tebal putih milik rumah sakit yang kini tak tertutup dengan sempurna. Suara teratur yang keluar dari alat-alat yang terpasang disana menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian dingin di malam itu.

Park Chanyeol, tengah bersandar pada punggung sofa dengan kedua kaki yang disangga oleh sebuah kursi kecil lain. Alat infus tampak masih terhubung kedalam tubuh sang chairman, menyalurkan obat dan cairan yang ia butuhkan untuk tetap bertahan.

Pria tampan itu setia menunduk, sembari memijit pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut. Kejadian beberapa menit lalu seolah menambah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

 _Ia hampir saja kehilangan Baekhyunnya._

Entah apa yang terjadi –atau mungkin takdir memang tengah mengujinya, tiba-tiba saja alat penyalur darah yang memompa cairan merah itu masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun berhenti berfungsi. Menyebabkan si biru kejang-kejang selama beberapa saat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri mematung didepan pintu ketika itu terjadi. Ia seolah tengah bertanya-tanya, apakah semua yang berkelebat didepan matanya ini merupakan realita atau hanya seberkas imajinasi yang terbentuk dari malam-malam penuh ketakutan serta rasa bersalah? Ditambah mimpi yang baru saja ia alami seperti menambah rasa takut yang sudah menggunung didalam hatinya.

Beberapa suster terus meneriakkan " _code blue! Code blue!",_ yang menggema memenuhi Lorong sepi lantai VVIP tersebut.

Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah. Sehingga ia hanya bisa berdiri disana, menganggap bahwa malam itu adalah terakhir kali sang chairman melihat Baekhyunnya. Menyaksikan kejadian menyakitkan yang berkelebat didepan mata tanpa berkedip. Menyimpannya di dalam memori sampai hari dimana ia akan menyusul Baekhyun nanti, serta bersumpah untuk membawa rasa sakit itu kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

Beberapa kali, para petugas kesehatan melewatinya. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan sesosok pria tinggi yang kaku tak bergerak di depan pintu, karena apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana sudah cukup menyita hampir seratus persen perhatian mereka.

Chanyeol menyaksikan segalanya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun kejang-kejang hebat dengan beberapa tugas medis berusaha untuk memeganginya, sedang beberapa yang lain tengah sibuk mengganti alat dan kantong-kantong infus berisi darah. Beberapa dokter tampak sibuk mengecek keadaan si biru dengan suara panik yang terdengar nyata. Ditambah suara tangisan Luhan, ruangan itu tampak seperti neraka bagi Chanyeol.

"CEPAT ANDA SAMBUNGKAN SELANG PADA LUBANG YANG DISANA DOKTER KIM!".

"AKU KEHILANGAN DENYUT NADINYA!"

Teriakan panik kedua dokter itu seketika membuat Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, rasa sakit yang sejak kemarin menderu didalam dada kini semakin teriris karena tampaknya takdir sama sekali tak mengasihaninya.

"DETAK JANTUNG PASIEN MELEMAH, SEGERA SIAPKAN _DEFIBRILATOR_ ".

Dengan kalimat itu, dunia sekitar Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan samar. Telinganya seakan tuli sembari pria tampan itu berjalan mendekat.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah kemudian ketika Sehun menyadari Chanyeol tengah berdiri bak patung tepat di belakangnya.

Sehun beberapa kali mengguncang pundak sang chairman untuk menyadarkannya dari lorong lamunan tak berujung. Namun hal itu gagal ia lakukan, Chanyeol masih berdiri mematung dengan tatapan mata kosong melihat alat kejut jantung menekan tepat di dada sang kekasih. Perlahan Sehun merangsek mendekat dan memberikan rangkulan pada Pundak, berusaha menguatkan pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya tersebut.

"Hyung, sadarlah… Hyung, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja", bisik Sehun.

Namun kalimat itu tak cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda tak seharusnya berada disini. Silahkan menunggu diluar."

Usiran panik seorang wanita berseragam putih tampak melewati indera pendengar Chanyeol begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika Sehun mengangguk, sembari menuntun tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk terakhir kali, didalam sana suara mesin elektrokardiogram terdengar statis menyayat hari, kedua tangan dokter Kang mengangkat alat Defibrilator dengan teriakan " _Clear!"._ Ia bersumpah, seumur hidup tak akan pernah sanggup menghapus memori akan detik itu.

Kedua mata lebar Chanyeol mengedip, sebelum akhirnya pintu ditutup rapat.

Meninggalkan tubuh tinggi sang chairman yang masih mematung dalam pelukan oh Sehun. Perlahan kesadaran menghampiri, kedua kaki Chanyeol bergerak mundur seakan tak percaya bahwa apa yang baru saja dilihatnya merupakan realita.

BRUK

Punggung tegap sang chairman dengan keras menubruk tembok dibelakangnya. Sebelum ia merosot turun hingga terduduk di lantai.

"Hyung", Sehun perlahan berjongkok di samping sang chairman. Berusaha memberikan kalimat penenang meski ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil kini. Karena satu-satunya yang Chanyeol butuhkan adalah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?".

Tiffany tampak berlari kecil menghampiri mereka beberapa menit kemudian. Tubuh mungilnya masih terbalut pakaian resmi. Jelas menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu baru saja meninggalkan acara penting entah apa untuk segera menemui mereka.

Tiffany memang baru mengenal Baekhyun selama beberapa bulan, namun tiap kali ia menatap mata biru sang pangeran, sosok Adriros akan sekelebat hadir disana, seolah sang raja lautan hidup di dalam diri putera nya. Sehingga mendengar apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Baekhyun cukup untuk membuatnya panik dan segera meninggalkan rapat direksi yang tengah ia hadiri.

Hati Tiffany seolah teriris ketika hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang putera, tengah terduduk lemas bersandar pada tembok dingin rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Chanyeol… katakan sesuatu", ujar Tiffany. Tangan kecilnya mengguncang kuat Pundak sang putera. Berusaha membangunkannya dari lamunan.

Chanyeol seolah mati rasa, dunia di sekelilingnya seakan mengabur ketika ia tengah bergelut dengan perasaan dan rasa sakit yang membuncah di dalam dada. Tubuhnya tak mampu begerak dan segala kesadarannya terpusat pada benak dimana ia tengah berjuta kali merapalkan kalimat yang sama.

 _"Kumohon, jangan ambil dia hari ini"._

Tangan berotot itu mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _"Aku tak pernah benar-benar yakin bahwa kau memang ada dan mendengarku Tuhan. Tapi kumohon, kumohon pada siapapun diatas sana yang bisa mendengarku. Kumohon, jangan ambil dia dariku. Kumohon… selamatkan dia, bahkan jika nyawaku adalah gantinya"._

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu bergema di benaknya, setetes air mata akhirnya lolos mengaliri pipi pucat sang chairman. Diikuti lelehan-lelehan air asin yang terus berkejaran tanpa henti. Di tempat duduknya, Pundak Chanyeol bergetar hebat. Suara isakannya terdengar amat menyakitkan hingga setetes air mata lain juga menuruni pipi sang ibu.

Untuk pertama kali Park Chanyeol, si tampan, si cerdas, si penguasa, si 'sempurna', meluruhkan semua harga diri ditengah Lorong rumah sakit, dihadapan beberapa bodyguard dan pertugas medis yang berlalu-lalang, menangis terisak bak seorang bayi yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya.

Melihat Si Park Chanyeol menangis seperti itu setelah sekian lama menyakiti hati sang ibu juga orang-orang lain di ruangan itu yang tak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikan sang bos besar dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Perlahan Tiffany menarik tubuh besar itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengusak surai putera tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih dibarengi kalimat menenangkan sebisa yang ia lakukan. Sehun menatap prihatin kearah ibu dan anak itu. Menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol masih menangis hebat dalam pelukan sang ibu seperti dua puluh tahun lalu ketika ia pertama kali jatuh dari sepeda.

Tangisannya terdengar menyakitkan bahkan bagi mereka yang tak mengenal Chanyeol secara personal. Para Bodyguard yang memang tengah berjaga dengan sengaja membalikkan punggung dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Ikut berduka bersama sang bos besar.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit ketika Chanyeol akhirnya terdiam. Tubuh yang memang belum sepenuhnya pulih tersebut menjadi amat lemas ketika seluruh tenaga ia habiskan untuk meluapkan segala rasa sakit dan sesal yang membuncah dalam dada. Sehingga kedua matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka dan kegelapan menjemput.

Sang chairman terbangun sekitar dua jam kemudian. Chanyeol menatap ke sekeliling, menyadari dirinya kini sudah berada dalam ruangan Baekhyun. Tubuh bersandar nyaman pada sofa panjang dan alat infus masih terpasang pada tubuhnya. Ruangan yang tadinya amat sibuk itu berubah sunyi.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat, ia mengingat dirinya menangis hebat dalam pelukan sang ibu sebelum semuanya berubah gelap. Bayangan akan tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya kejang-kejang berubah lemas secara perlahan masih menghantui sang chairman.

Perlahan pria tampan tersebut memijat keningnya, berusaha menghalau rasa sakit yang menghantam kepala bak jutaan bola bowling jatuh tepat di ubun-ubun. Dengan ragu ia menoleh, memberanikan diri menatap apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

Suara mesin elektrokardiogram terdengar teratur memenuhi ruangan, dan disanalah Chanyeol melihat dunianya.

Terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Alat-alat masih terpasang di tubuhnya seperti semula.

Dada nya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Membuat nafas yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini bisa terhembuskan dengan lega.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan, berusaha menghalau rasa pening yang mendera kepala. Sebelum berhati-hati ia berdiri, menarik pelan alat infusnya untuk mendekat kearah sang kekasih.

Wajah cantik itu masih terlihat pucat, dan tenang. Seolah dirinya tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Seolah rasa sakit sama sekali tak ia rasakan.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dirinya tadi tengah bermimpi, dan kenyataan membangunkan sang chairman bahwa Baekhyunnya masih terjebak dalam ketidaksadaran.

Perlahan, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat hingga sosok Baekhyun kini jelas terlihat di indera penglihatannya.

Namun ada yang berbeda.

Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari bahwa apa yang tadi ia lihat bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

Tubuh mulus Baekhyun yang tadinya terbalut piyama rumah sakit, kini tak terbalut apapun karena beberapa saluran baru menempel disana.

Hanya saja Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang seolah menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

Sepasang _Blisters_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan luka bakar melepuh tampak menghiasi dada mulus sang kekasih. Luka tersebut menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana alat pemacu detak jantung berusaha mengembalikan Baekhyun kepadanya tadi.

Dan dengan fakta itu, fakta bahwa Baekhyun sudah merelakan banyak hal dalam hidupnya untuk Chanyeol membuat dada sang Chairman berdenyut nyeri.

Tangan berotot itu terkepal, setetes air asin menuruni pelupuk mata. Membasahi pipi dan menetes turun membasahi punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol terasa lemah hingga kedua lutut itu kembali Bersatu dengan bumi dibawahnya.

Ia terlihat menyedihkan.

Tak ada kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

Sang chairman kembali terisak sembari mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun beberapa kali sebelum menggenggamnya erat.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Detik jam yang menggantung di dinding menjadi satu-satunya kawan Chanyeol melawan sepi. Menyadarkannya bahwa waktu terus berjalan dan semakin lama ketakutan semakin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Menyadarkannya bahwa, waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol memperbaiki segalanya. Waktu adalah satu-satunya pengingat bahwa dirinya harus terus berlari untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Agar tiada lagi kata terlambat.

Sret

Sebuah pergerakan lemah tiba-tiba menarik Chanyeol dalam mode waspada. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap kaget pada apa yang baru saja dirasakannya.

Tidak, ia tidak mungkin berhalusinasi lagi kan?

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Berusaha memastikan bahwa tiada siapapun disana selain ia dan Baekhyun.

Benar.

Memang disana hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Lalu siapa?

Sret.

Pergerakan lemah itu kembali terjadi. Kali ini, diikuti kulit dingin yang menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Chanyeol sedikit melonjak, sebelum ia menggulirkan pandangan kearah satu-satunya manusia yang ada disana bersamanya.

Yang amat mustahil melakukan pergerakan sekecil apapun kini.

TIK

TIK

Pada detik ke sepuluh menuju pukul sebelas lewat sebelas lima menit, sepasang manik segelap malam bertemu dengan sepasang lain yang mengingatkan Chanyeol akan indahnya samudera.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

Ia bahkan beberapa kali tergoda untuk menampar dirinya sendiri agar segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

Namun, tangan dingin itu kini tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan lemah.

Baekhyunnya membuka mata.

Fakta itu berteriak nyaring di telinga Chanyeol dan menyadarkannya.

"B…baekhyun? Sayang? Kau dengar aku?", suara Chanyeol bergetar bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Satu anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban Baekhyun.

Membuat seluruh tubuh Chanyeol bergetar karena tangis dan senyuman lebar disaat bersamaan. Air asin berlomba-lomba menuruni pelupuk sembari sang Chairman mengusap sayang surai abu-abu sang kekasih.

"Sayang maaf, maafkan aku", adalah kalimat yang selanjutnya Chanyeol ucapkan dengan susah payah karena tangis membuat suaranya bergetar dan tersendat.

Puluhan kecupan sayang ia hadiahkan pada punggung tangan Baekhyun, dilanjutkan dengan ucapan maaf tiada putus.

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk. Kali ini dibarengi dengan senyuman lemah yang tulus.

"T…Tidak apa Chan", suara itu terdengar berupa bisikan.

Sedikit demi sedikit menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh dalam di hati sang Chairman.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, kau tahu itu kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu", bisik chanyeol.

Tubuh besar itu perlahan mendekat, memberikan ciuman sayang pada kening sang pangeran lautan.

Tangan lemah Baekhyun bergerak, kulit mulus dinginnya menyentuh permukaan pipi sang chairman dengan sayang.

"Akupun".

Satu kata yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan setelah sekian lama.

Satu kata yang mampu memberikan Chanyeol nafas kehidupannya kembali.

Satu kata yang setelah sekian lama melepaskan sedikit beban berat di Pundak sang chairman.

Karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali.

Tanpa menunggu, Chanyeol menekan tombol merah yang berada tepat diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun, langsung menyambungkannya dengan tim dokter yang selalu siaga mengecek keadaan sang pangeran lautan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Park?".

"Dia bangun! Baekhyun bangun!", teriak Chanyeol melalui speaker.

Hening beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian wanita di seberang sana mengatakan mereka akan segera datang.

Chanyeol kembali bersimpuh di samping sang kekasih. Matanya kembali bertatapan dengan mata biru Baekhyun.

"Baby, aku… Aku sungguh menyesal…", satu remasan lemah Chanyeol rasakan pada punggung tangannya. Diikuti anggukan lemah sang siren.

Kata tak perlu terucap dan si tinggi sudah bisa mengerti apa yang kekasihnya ingin ucapkan.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum lemah menatapnya. Jemari lentik itu berusaha menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah sang kekasih.

Perlahan tangan besar sang chairman balas membawa tangan mungil sang siren kedalam belenggunya. Memberikan kecupan penuh cinta pada telapak tangan mulus itu, menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dada.

Klek.

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti langkah-langkah panik segerombolan orang berseragam putih.

Sontak Chanyeol membuka mata, berdiri tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih.

Namun, alih-alih terbuka, kelopak mata dengan manik biru itu sudah kembali tertutup rapat.

Hanya saja senyuman lemah itu masih tercetak disana.

"Baby… Baby", jemari kasar sang chairman perlahan mengusap lembut pipi pucat Baekhyun.

Nihil.

Tiada respon, Baekhyunnya kembali tertidur.

"D…dokter Kang aku bersumpah! Ia baru saja membuka mata", ujar Chanyeol panik.

Rasa takut yang beberapa detik lalu sudah meninggalkan dirinya, kini kembali. Membelenggunya bagai asap hitam yang menyesakkan.

"Tenang Tuan Park. Kami akan memeriksa keadaan tuan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu".

Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol seketika melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan membiarkan dokter wanita itu bersama beberapa suster dan satu dokter pria lain memeriksa kekasihnya.

Mata hitam Chanyeol bergerak-gerak tak tenang.

Takut menantikan kenyataan yang mungkin saja semakin menghancurkan dirinya.

Menit berlalu seperti neraka bagi si tinggi. Sampai akhirnya dokter Kang tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan kepada Chanyeol untuk berbicara diluar. Wanita cantik itu perlahan menarik alat infus sang chairman, membimbing sang bos besar untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?", tembakan pertanyaan Chanyeol layangkan begitu pintu tertutup rapat dibelakang mereka. Raut khawatir masih menari-nari pada wajah tampannya.

"Mohon maaf saya meninggalkan anda tadi tanpa penjelasan tuan Park. Tubuh anda terlalu lemah sehingga saya meminta perawat mengistirahatkan anda di ruangan tuan Baekhyun. Saya yakin itulah yang sebenarnya anda butuhkan", jeda sejenak untuk sang dokter menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mesin _Dialysis_ yang menyalurkan darah tuan Baekhyun mengalami kerusakan karena terlalu lama digunakan. Mohon maaf, atas kelalaian kami sehingga hal ini bisa terjadi Tuan Park. Namun segalanya bisa dikendalikan dan keadaan Tuan Baekhyun kembali stabil dengan pesat. Sejujurnya, hal ini sangat mustahil terjadi pada tubuh manusia normal. Bahkan, tiada manusia normal yang bisa berhasil melewati masa kritis dari efek racun sehebat itu. Tubuh manusia biasa bahkan tak akan sanggup menahan racun dengan dosis dan efek sebesar yang tuan Baekhyun terima".

DEG.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dokter Kang menyadari bahwa tubuh kekasihnya memang bukanlah tubuh manusia biasa.

"Bahkan setelah kegagalan mesin tadi, sesungguhnya saya tidak menyangka tuan Baekhyun akan selamat. Namun lagi-lagi tuan Baekhyun mengejutkan saya", sang dokter tersenyum. "Keadaan tuan Baekhyun sudah kembali stabil dengan cepat".

"Jika memang keadaannya sudah stabil, apa yang terjadi? Aku bersumpah melihatnya terbangun, tapi kenapa…", Chanyeol tampak menggantung kalimatnya, tidak tahu pasti apa yang harus ia katakan.

Perasaannya seperti diombang-ambing oleh ombak samudera pasifik.

Dokter Kang tersenyum, seolah memahami kalut yang tengah bergejolak dalam diri sang Chairman.

"Memang benar, Tuan Baekhyun sudah sadar. Saya bisa memastikannya dari _Brain Wave System_ tuan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk men _sustain_ kesadaran beliau sehingga tuan Baekhyun kembali tertidur. Tidak perlu khawatir tuan Park, ini memang cara tubuh untuk pulih dari trauma yang hebat", Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum sang dokter melanjutkan. "Saat ini tuan Baekhyun dalam keadaan _receptive,_ beliau bisa mendengar segala yang kita katakan hanya saja ia terlalu lemah untuk memberi respon. Saya sarankan, jika anda membahas hal-hal yang sensitive sebaiknya tidak dilakukan dekat dengan Tuan Baekhyun".

Seolah seperti ratusan tahun berlalu, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernafas lega dan sedikit rasa percaya diri itu kembali. Membuatnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Sebentar lagi tuan Park, anda hanya perlu bersabar."

Pintu kembali terbuka, seluruh tim dokter Kang tampak tersenyum sembari berjalan keluar. Satu persatu dari mereka berjejer tepat di belakang sang dokter sebelum bersamaan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

Hal yang biasa sebenarnya.

Karena mereka selalu melakukan hormat kepada siapapun anggota keluarga Park setelah pengobatan menghadapi titik terang.

Hanya saja ada sedikit pemandangan yang berbeda kali ini.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol meluruhkan segala ego, posisi, dan nama besarnya dengan balas membungkuk dalam pada dokter Kang serta timnya. Tetap setia pada posisinya hingga beberapa detik.

Mengakibatkan segerombolan orang disana kikuk karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

"Terimakasih", adalah satu kata yang ia ucapkan secara tegas sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan tersenyum kepada mereka.

* * *

Chanyeol mendorong pintu dengan perlahan, berusaha meminimalisir suara sehingga tidak mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur didalam sana. Hatinya terasa ringan setelah kabar yang ia terima dari dokter Kang. Senyuman kini sudah bisa menyambangi wajah tampan sang chairman.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah santai sembari menarik alat infusnya mendekati Baekhyun. Ingin menyapa sang kekasih yang ternyata selama ini bisa mendengarnya. Mendengar semua tangis putus asa dan raungan maaf yang hampir setiap malam ia ucapkan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tepat di langkah ketiga Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa alih-alih hanya Baekhyun yang terbaring di tengah ruangan, sang chairman melihat dua pria lain yang kini berdiri tegap disamping tempat tidur.

Benar.

Disana, tepat di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun, Adriros tengah membungkuk sembari mengusap sayang surai putera bungsunya. Sedang dua pria lain, satu bersurai putih dan satu bersurai hitam tengah berdiri tak bergeming dibelakang sang raja.

"Akhirnya, menantuku datang juga", ujar Sang raja tanpa mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Bos besar tersebut menghirup nafas panjang sebelum melepaskannya. Berusaha menenangkan diri karena sungguh ia tak menyangka sang raja lautan akan datang disaat seperti ini. Ketika luka bakar masih menghiasi dada Baekhyun dan seluruh tubuh mungil tersebut terhubung dengan alat-alat medis.

' _Mati aku',_ batin Chanyeol.

"Y…yang mulia", deham Chanyeol, berusaha menghalau rasa gugup. Kepercayaan dirinya ketika terakhir ia bertemu dengan sang raja kini menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku memanggilmu menantu dan kau memanggilku yang mulia, sangat kaku. Tipikal keluarga Park eh?", raja Adriros akhirnya mendongak. Senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya.

Hanya saja sesuatu, sorot tajam di mata birunya masih disana. Membuat Chanyeol merinding.

Kali ini ia tak memiliki kekuatan api. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang terhubung dengan alat infus. Raja Adriros bisa menghabisinya dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan?".

Sang chairman memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. Ia adalah seorang pria, pewaris tahta kerajaan Atlantis dan . Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti pengecut.

"Kami bertengkar, dan seseorang ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepadaku dengan meracuni Aereviane. Maafkan aku ayah, karena tidak bisa menjaga Aereviane seperti yang kujanjikan. Aku bersumpah akan berusaha lebih keras lagi".

Helaan nafas sang raja terdengar. Diikuti gemuruh geluduk diluar sana.

Sesaat kemudian hujan gerimis turun membasahi bumi bersamaan dengan sang raja yang menunduk dan mengecup sayang kening sang putera. Kali ini bukan amarah, melainkan rasa sedih yang amat dalam melihat keadaan mengenaskan sang putera.

Dibelakang sang raja, kedua pria asing tersebut juga turut menundukkan kepala. Seolah memahami apa yang sang raja rasakan.

"Kau sudah berusaha semampu yang kau bisa, nak", perlahan raja Adriros menyentuh salah satu selang yang terhubung dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Menekankan maksud perkataannya. "Hanya saja, puteraku bukanlah manusia seutuhnya. Pengobatan kalian hanya mampu memperbaiki keadaannya, bukan menyembuhkan secara total".

Kening Chanyeol beradu, berusaha memahami maksud perkataan sang raja.

"Ini adalah tujuanku datang kemari. Aku membawakan satu-satunya ramuan yang bisa menyembuhkan Aereviane. Ramuan yang sepanjang jalan menyedot energiku untuk menyempurnakan komposisinya", senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah tampan sang raja. Hujan rintik-rintik masih terjadi diluar sana.

"Bisakah kita memberikannya sekarang?".

"Tidak Chanyeol. Ramuan ini dibuat hanya untuk seorang siren sejati. Aereviane seperti yang kita tahu telah menjadi manusia, meski tidak seutuhnya. Karena itu pengobatan kalian bisa diterima oleh tubuhnya, karena sebagian tubuhnya sudah beradaptasi menjadi tubuh manusia. Sedang bagian lain yang masih berupa siren, tidak akan bisa disembuhkan dengan pengobatan kalian", perlahan Adriros menarik keluar sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan biru sebesar telapak tangannya. Mata hitam Chanyeol sontak menatap lekat cairan itu. "Ramuan ini bisa menyembuhkan sebagian lain tubuh Aereviane, namun ia bukan sepenuhnya siren. Sehingga prosesnya akan menyakiti Aereviane".

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, sebelum berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan?".

"Menantuku, kau adalah pasangan Aereviane. Kau yang harus melakukan prosesnya dari awal hingga akhir. Namun pertama, kau harus mengeluarkannya dari sini. Meskipun aku tahu uangmu tak akan habis dengan menginapkan Aereviane bertahun-tahun disini, namun tidak ada salahnya mengurangi biaya dan menabung kan?".

Kekehan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Tak pernah menyangka sang raja akan berada disini dan melontarkan candaan dengannya.

"Kau membutuhkan laut untuk menyelamatkan Aereviane".

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke laut manapun, terlalu jauh dan aku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membahayakan nyawanya", jeda sejenak untuk Chanyeol sebelum pria tampan bersurai hitam itu mendongak dan menatap tepat pada manik biru sang raja dengan mantap.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa Baekhyun ke laut, namun aku yang akan membawakan laut kepada Baekhyun."

Kilatan ragu sempat berkelebat di wajah sang raja, kemudian pimpinan Vriryn itu menatap sekilas Pisilato yang mengangguk, memberikan persetujuan.

"Baiklah menantu, tunjukkan aku dimana laut yang kau banggakan itu".

* * *

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

* * *

Membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit merupakan perkara yang cukup sulit, namun meyakinkan dokter Kang adalah level tertinggi.

Untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, seorang pasien harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari dokter yang bertanggung jawab atasnya dan kondisi sang pasien memang sudah harus benar-benar dalam kondisi yang pantas untuk dirawat dirumah tanpa peralatan medis.

Membawa pulang Baekhyun, seorang pasien yang masih dalam keadaan koma agaknya tidak mudah. Chanyeol harus memohon, berjanji dan mengeluarkan ratusan juta untuk memasang alat-alat medis dirumahnya agar dokter Kang serta pihak rumah sakit tidak merasa curiga.

Beberapa kali dokter Kang memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun seolah menekankan maksudnya bahwa lelaki mungil itu belum bisa dan terlalu beresiko untuk dibawa pulang. Namun tatapan tajam pria paruh baya tampan yang ternyata ayah Baekhyun itu agaknya membuat sang dokter tak nyaman.

Dalam hati ia menggerutu kenapa pria itu tidak segera muncul ketika Baekhyun dalam keadaan kritis dan malah datang disaat seperti ini. Tetapi, tentu saja semua sumpah serapah itu tertahan didalam hatinya.

Bisa dibilang, tujuh jam adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk Baekhyun akhirnya bisa terbaring didalam mobil ambulans terbaik yang ada di rumah sakit. Dikawal oleh Chanyeol dan sang raja yang berada dalam mobil Aston Martin berwarna hitam mengkilap tepat didepan mobil ambulans. Dan didepan mobil sang chairman, terdapat satu mobil polisi serta dua polisi yang mengendarai sepeda motor.

Jika menurut kalian ini berlebihan, kalian harus tahu, dibelakang ambulans tiga mobil audi hitam mengkilat berisi empat bodyguard di tiap mobilnya tengah terparkir tepat dibelakang ambulans. Siap mengawal mobil putih tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko, sekali ia kecurian dengan Lewis Lee yang berhasil membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun, sang chairman tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

Tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi, sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans menyala bersamaan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa iring-iringan tersebut siap berangkat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat di hari kerja.

Satu tepukan di Pundak sang raja berikan pada menantunya yang kini tampak serius dibalik kemudi. Meskipun pria itu belum sepenuhnya sehat, namun tekadnya mengalahkan segala rasa sakit yang dirasakan.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja", ujar sang raja yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Sebelum pria tampan itu menekan klakson sekali, mengisyaratkan pada seluruh rombongan bahwa ini sudah saatnya mereka berangkat, dan menginjak pedal gas.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju 'istana' bos besar tersebut menghabiskan sekitar satu jam. Tiada halangan berarti, perjalanan mereka lancar dan Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah dipindahkan dalam sebuah ruangan mewah di lantai tiga mansion yang sudah dipenuhi peralatan medis.

Selama proses pemindahan Baekhyun, raja Adriros tampak tenang. Raja samudera Pasifik itu tampak berjalan mengelilingi 'laut' yang Chanyeol ciptakan hanya untuk puteranya. Ia menginspeksi setiap sudut mansion dengan teliti. Seolah memastikan sang putera tinggal di tempat yang memang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Pria paruh baya itu baru saja melintasi taman ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki kecil yang bahkan dari kejauhan bisa ia identifikasi sebagai putera Chanyeol. Anak lelaki itu tampak terkejut melihat seorang pria asing dirumahnya, namun dengan ramah membungkukkan badan sembari mengenalkan diri sebagai Jackson park.

Sang raja tersenyum, dan begitu saja ia terpikat oleh pesona menggemaskan Jackson. Adriros berakhir menemani Jackson dan menceritakannya banyak hal mengenai dunia dibawah permukaan air hingga si kecil tertidur di pangkuannya.

Tidak terasa, matahari sudah mulai kembali ke peraduan. Menimbulkan semburat oranye indah di angkasa, ketika Pisilato menghampiri sang raja. Dibelakang siren tua tersebut, Chanyeol tampak mengikuti dengan paras kaku. Anggukan kepala menjadi symbol bahwa sebentar lagi ritual harus dilakukan sebelum terlambat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum memerintahkan Jessica membawa Jackson ke kamarnya dan melarang siapapun melangkah keluar dari mansion malam itu. Dengan anggukan mengerti serta bungkukan dalam, Jessica mengangkat si kecil dari pangkuan Adriros dan bergegas masuk kedalam mansion.

Tatapan mata segelap malam milik Chanyeol dan sepasang lain yang berwarna biru milik sang raja bertemu.

Bersamaan mereka mengangguk setuju bahwa saatnya sudah tiba.

Aereviane harus segera diselamatkan.

* * *

Bulan tengah berinar terang di singgasananya ketika Chanyeol dengan perlahan menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju sebuah batu besar di samping laut buatan yang mengelilingi mansion. Disana, Pisilato, satu pria lain yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Lucas, dan raja Adriros tengah menanti dengan sebotol ramuan biru di genggaman.

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafas dalam untuk kesekian kalinya di malam itu.

Seolah merasakan gugup yang berpendar-pendar dari sang Chairman, raja Adriros berjalan mendekat. Menepuk Pundak pria tinggi itu dan mengangguk mantap.

Perlahan, Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun diatas batu yang sudah dilapisi beberapa selimut agar permukaannya tidak keras menyentuh punggung sang kekasih. Satu kecupan sayang ia hadiahkan pada kening Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menegukkan semua ramuan ini kedalam mulut Aereviane sampai habis. Lakukanlah sedikit demi sedikit. Dalam prosesnya nanti, Aereviane akan kesakitan atau mungkin tubuhnya akan kejang-kejang hebat. Namun kau harus menahan semua itu dan terus melakukannya. Setelah ramuannya habis, kau harus segera memasukkan Aereviane kedalam air", satu tepukan penenang sang raja berikan lagi pada pria tinggi dihadapannya. "Ingatlah, semua ini demi keselamatan Aereviane".

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya erat. Menguatkan diri akan apa yang sebentar lagi ia hadapi.

Dengan tangan bergetar, sang chairman menerima botol berisi cairan biru yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggaman sang raja.

Satu helaan nafas ia ambil sebelum tangannya perlahan menarik tutup botol tersebut hingga terbuka. Gemuruh petir di atas langit mulai terdengar di kejauhan.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol mengangkat tengkuk sang kekasih dengan hati-hati.

Kedua mata hitam si tinggi bergulir menatap sang raja yang kini matanya tengah mengeluarkan sinar biru bersamaan dengan awan hitam yang mulai berkumpul diatas langit.

Pisilato dan sang raja mengangguk bersamaan.

Cukup menjadi tanda untuk Chanyeol melanjutkan prosesinya.

Perlahan ia mengarahkan bagian leher botol kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan menuangkan sedikit isinya. Jari sang chairman yang kini tengah mengamit kedua pipi Baekhyun agar bibir si mungil terbuka, tampak bergetar.

Si tampan mulai merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menggigil hebat bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang mulai membasahi bumi.

Sembari memejamkan mata, Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan posisi jari pada kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu menuangkan kembali sedikit cairan kedalam mulut kekasihnya.

Pada tegukan kedua, tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergerak-gerak tak beraturan. Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya hingga mengiris hati sang chairman.

Chanyeol berusaha sekuat Tenaga, menegukkan cairan itu sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang… Maafkan aku", ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

DUAR!

Petir kembali pecah diatas langit, menutupi teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun yang pasti akan didengar seluruh penghuni mansion jika badai tidak terjadi.

Glek

Chanyeol kembali menegukkan ramuan itu kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu sayang, kumohon maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku", isak Chanyeol. Air asin mulai bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan yang mengguyur.

Semakin banyak cairan yang mengaliri system pencernaan Baekhyun, semakin hebat kejang di tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu bahkan kini mulai meronta-ronta tak karuan hingga salah satu tangannya tak sengaja tergores pada ujung batu.

Mengakibatkan luka menganga yang cukup besar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya yang mulia!", Chanyeol berteriak ditengah badai. Tangannya kini berpindah untuk menekan luka yang ada di tangan sang kekasih.

"SADARLAH PARK CHANYEOL!", Bentak sang raja. Suaranya terdengar menggelegar.

"PUTERAKU MENGORBANKAN SELURUH HIDUPNYA UNTUKMU. SEGALANYA IA LAKUKAN DEMI BERSAMA DENGANMU. IA BERADA DI KONDISI INI JUGA KARENAMU. SADARLAH BAHWA HANYA INI SATU-SATUNYA CARA UNTUK MENYELAMATKANNYA! DAN KAU MENGATAKAN KAU TAK SANGGUP?".

Tubuh besar sang chairman berpindah untuk memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih yang masih kejang tak beraturan, berusaha melindunginya dari tajam air hujan yang mengenai kulit. Kening Chanyeol beradu dengan kening Baekhyun.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Park Baekhyun kumohon kembalilah padaku…".

Si tinggi perlahan menarik nafas dalam, sebelum kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Mengamati kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup bercampur darah dan air. Suhu tubuhnya terasa amat dingin di permukaan kulit Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Aereviane. Kembalilah padaku. Aku akan melakukan segalanya bahkan jika nyawaku adalah taruhannya…", perlahan, Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar kembali menekan kedua pipi Baekhyun. Berusaha membuat mulut mungil itu kembali terbuka.

Satu tangan lain mengangkat botol ramuan biru ke udara sebelum berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aereviane.", sebelum tegukan terakhir ia masukkan kedalam mulut sang kekasih.

Glek.

"SEKARANG CHANYEOL!".

Terburu, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih yang masih kejang-kejang dengan susah payah kemudian berjalan mendekat ke pinggiran 'laut'. Sebuah kecupan manis nan mesra ia bubuhkan pada bibir sang kekasih sebelum ia melepaskan tubuh mungil itu kedalam air.

Chanyeol membuka mata lebar, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh sang kekasih perlahan tenggelam hingga semakin lama sosoknya tidak lagi terlihat.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit, namun tiada yang terjadi. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas pada wajah keempat pria yang ada disana.

Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi sekitar danau dengan panik tanpa arah yang jelas.

Baru saja ketika sang chairman memutuskan untuk terjun masuk kedalam air, perlahan sinar biru terang muncul, menembus keluar dari bawah air.

Mata sang chairman membelalak lebar melihat apa yang tengah terjadi dihadapannya.

"Ramuannya bekerja", ujar sang raja.

Deguban jantung didalam dada sudah tak sanggup ia bendung, sehingga tanpa Chanyeol sadari ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah terjun kedalam air.

Menyusul kekasihnya yang ada didalam sana, mengabaikan peringatan sang raja.

Baekhyun berada di sekitar sepulu meter dibawah air, Chanyeol harus sedikit berenang menghampiri cahaya biru yang bersinar amat cerah tersebut.

Dan sungguh ia tidak menyesal ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat kekasih nya tengah mengapung ditengah air.

Surainya sudah kembali menjadi berwarna biru. Ekor dihiasi sirip biru indah yang sudah tak lama ia lihat menghiasi bagian bawah tubuh sang pangeran. Menggantikan dua kaki mulus yang sebelumnya ada disana.

Kedua mata biru itu menyala terang ditengah gelapnya air. Menarik Chanyeol untuk semakin berenang mendekat.

Baekhyun melihatnya.

Mata biru itu menatap dalam menembus hati Chanyeol. Menarik keluar semua rasa sakit dan beban yang menggelayutinya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Kedua tangan mulus Baekhyun terulur, luka menganga di lengannya kini lenyap. Begitupun bekas luka bakar akibat alat kejut jantung yang berada di dadanya sudah tergantikan dengan kulit putih mulus yang seolah tak pernah tersentuh.

Sang siren menyentuh sayang pipi kekasih manusianya. Mengusap sayang rahang tegas sang chairman, dan Chanyeol balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dua deguban jantung bertalu-talu bersama, berkolaborasi membentuk irama yang indah dan menenangkan.

Deg

Wajah Chanyeol bergerak mendekat.

Deg.

Saat itulah, ketika dua bibir mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama, dunia Chanyeol kembali terasa sempurna.

Merasakan bagaimana bibir manis sang kekasih bergerak seirama membalas ciuman mesranya, saat itulah Chanyeol benar-benar merasa lega dan kembali hidup.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **HULAAAAAA aku kembali!**_

 _ **Maaf ya chapter ini agak lama (lama banget) updatenyaa..**_

 _ **Kesibukan rl aku sekarang lagi penuhh. Aku kerja dan lanjut magister study (Doakan aku segera lulus ya kawan-kawan), jadi aku harus membagi waktu ku buat kerja, kuliah, nugas :( makanya ff ini agak lama lanjutnya. Percayalah aku sedang berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kesibukanku. Supaya aku bisa teratur update HOTO lagi kaya dulu.**_

 _ **BTWWW**_

 _ **Terimakasih banyak atas support kalian, dan kalian yang selalu setia nungguin ff ini. Dengan sabar ngingetin aku untuk update. Sayang banget aku sama kalian tuh..**_

 _ **Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca, meluangkan waktu untuk review, fav dan follow ff ini. I love youuuu 3000 pokoknya.**_

 _ **Next update aku usahakan secepat kilat yaa.. hihi**_

 _ **Jangan lupa juga review untuk chap ini, review kalian itu salah satu feedback yang bikin aku selalu semangat untuk update.**_

 ** _BTWW LAGIIII_**

 ** _Baekhyunnie rambutnya biru matanya biru di Exploration DOT monangis gaak si flawless banget dia :(_**

 ** _Terimakasih Byun Baekhyun sudah menghidupkan imajinasi Aereviane ke dunia nyata! I love you 10.000 Baekhyunnie!_**

 ** _oke sekian pidatonyaa!_**

 ** _See you di chapter selanjutnya!_**

 ** _I love you all!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kileela_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Seoul, 2018**

Sinar matahari pagi tampak bersinar cerah hari itu. Sengatannya mata kuat seolah menghapuskan seluruh jejak badai hebat yang menghantam semalaman suntuk. Mansion mewah yang berdiri megah di daerah elite pinggiran kota Seoul itu tampak sepi. Sesekali, terlihat beberapa pelayan berseragam hitam yang berlalu-lalang melakukan perkerjaan mereka.

Beberapa tampak sibuk membersihkan pelataran mansion yang luas, memastikan di tiap sudutnya tidak terdapat satupun kotoran atau bekas daun gugur yang tersisa. Mengingat sang tuan besar adalah seorang perfeksionis. Pria tampan itu tentu tidak akan senang jika rumahnya tidak bersih sempurna.

 _Well,_ jika kalian kira sang bos besar tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan rumah dan memasrahkan itu kepada Jongdae, kalian salah. Karena Chanyeol amat sangat jeli. Sekali, ia pernah memecat seorang pelayan yang lupa mengelap sebuah meja kecil di Lorong—sungguh tempat terakhir yang kau kira akan diperhatikan sang chairman. Oh, semua orang yang masih bekerja disana tentu saja mengingat jelas kejadian sakral itu. Bagaimana sang chairman menggesekkan jari panjangnya pada permukaan meja, kemudian tersenyum mematikan sembari mata menatap tajam kearah debu tebal yang mengotori jari. Tidak banyak bicara memang, wajahnya terlihat santai meski pelayan wanita yang bertanggung jawab di daerah itu sudah gemetaran dan hampir menangis. Chairman Jetdale co tersebut hanya mengangguk dan berucap santai seperti _"sayang sekali kau lalai dalam tugasmu. Lebih baik besok kau beristirahat dan tak perlu kembali bekerja",_ diikuti derap langkah tegas, meninggalkan sang abdi yang sudah terduduk sembari menangis. Dipecat Park Chanyeol berarti mimpi buruk atau bahkan akhir dari duniamu. Kau akan sulit mencari pekerjaan kemanapun hingga sudut Korea Selatan.

Sehingga tidak heran jika kini pelayan-pelayan itu bahkan mengecek dua hingga kali keadaan daerah yang mereka bersihkan agar kejadian yang sama tak perlu terjadi lagi. Beberapa petugas taman pun juga sama, mereka tampak sibuk menanam beberapa bunga dan tumbuhan di beberapa titik halaman rumput luas yang masih terlihat kosong tersebut. Wajar memang, keluarga Park bisa dibilang baru menempati rumah tersebut hingga pasti masih ada sedikit detail disini dan disana yang masih perlu untuk diperbaiki.

Namun ada suasana yang sedikit berbeda. Mansion baru milik Park Chanyeol yang baru saja aktif berfungsi selama sekitar sebuan itu merupakan satu dari sekian yang dikelilingi laut buatan atau mudahnya mereka menyebut danau. Dengan luas permukaan air yang bisa dibilang sangat besar, diperlukan setidaknya dua puluh orang untuk menyaring sampah-sampah daun yang tak sengaja gugur disana atau kotoran-kotoran lain setiap pagi, Sedang pembersihan secara keseluruhan dilakukan setiap seminggu sekali. Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasanya satupun pelayan tak ada yang menginjakkan kaki disekitar danau. Cukup aneh memang, mengingat sang chairman yang sangat mengutamakan kebersihan adalah dalang dari alasan kenapa para pelayan tak ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki disana.

Sejak pagi, para pelayan ribut, berbisik disini dan disana membicarakan mengapa kekasih tuan besar mereka kembali ke mansion dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan dikawal oleh petugas kesehatan. Juga mempertanyakan identitas sosok pria paruh baya asing tampan bermata biru yang auranya sedikit angkuh tersebut dan dua abdinya yang juga tak ramah, terlebih ketika seorang pelayan mendapatkan info bahwa pria itu adalah ayah dari kekasih sang chairman. Gosip-gosip yang mereka lontarkan semakin gencar melihat bagaimana kedua ayah dan anak itu memiliki perangai yang berbeda, hingga beberapa pelayan memutuskan tak percaya dengan info tersebut. _Well,_ sampai hal ini secara tak langsung dikonfirmasi oleh Jongdae yang sedang mencari Jessica dan mengatakan bahwa _"Jackson tertidur di pangkuan kakeknya"._ Satu hal lain yang juga tampaknya menjadi topik pembahasan hingga larut malam adalah larangan keras para pelayan menginjakkan kaki keluar bangunan utama hingga dikuncinya pintu akses keluar masuk mansion. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae –yang mengetahui fakta sebenarnya, membubarkan gerombolan penggosip itu dengan ancaman pemotongan gaji dan akhirnya tepat sebelum badai pertama menggelegar, suasana mansion sudah sepi.

Adalah Yeri, salah satu dari ratusan pelayan yang mengabdi pada keluarga Park. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu baru saja bekerja untuk Chairman Park sekitar dua bulan terakhir ketika pertama kali keluarga konglomerat itu pindah menempati mansion baru ini. Sejak pertama gadis itu bekerja untuk sang chairman, sekalipun ia belum pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan bos besar Jetdale co tersebut. Ia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan tuan Park, kebanyakan adalah ketika ia sedang membersihkan halaman dan biasanya tepat pada pukul delapan Tuan Park sudah tampak rapih dengan derap tegas diikuti para bodyguardnya untuk menuju mobil Aston Martin hitam mengkilat yang akan mengantarkan sang chairman menuju ' _singgasananya'._

Berbeda dengan Tuan besar Park, Yeri sudah beberapa kali berinteraksi dengan lelaki mungil bersurai _Ash Grey_ yang merupakan kekasih sang chairman. Berbeda dengan dominannya, si mungil merupakan sosok yang lebih ceria dan bisa dibilang polos. Lelaki berparas cantik itu sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan bawah tanah yang Yeri ketahui karena tuan Baekhyun senang mengamati paus beluga putih peliharaannya. Selain ruangan bawah tanah, Tuan Baekhyun juga cukup sering menghabiskan waktu di taman untuk bermain dengan Jackson atau duduk di pinggiran danau dan berenang.

Berenang yang sebenarnya cukup lama dan aneh menurut Yeri.

Karena, setiap kali si lelaki mungil tersebut menceburkan diri kedalam air, ia tak akan menyembul ke permukaan hingga setidaknya beberapa jam, dan ketika ia muncul ke permukaan adalah saat ia benar-benar selesai berenang.

Tampaknya, Yeri merupakan satu-satunya yang menyadari hal tersebut. Karena alih-alih diam dan focus pada apa yang mereka lakukan, para pelayan lain lebih memilih bergosip disela-sela pekerjaan mereka. Hingga tak heran jika mereka tak menyadari keanehan kekasih sang chairman.

Meskipun begitu, Yeri enggan membuka mulut untuk bertanya pada pelayan lain, karena wanita muda itu yakin jika hal itu ia lakukan, si lelaki manis bersurai _Ash grey_ tersebut malah akan menjadi bahan gossip para pelayan. Lagipula, dimata Yeri Tuan Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang amat baik hati.

Setiap kali ia membuat sesuatu yang enak sebagai hasil dari kelas memasakknya, tuan Baekhyun akan membaginya pada beberapa pelayan. Termasuk Yeri yang beruntung karena Baekhyun selalu mengingat dirinya.

Sesungguhnya, hal ini terjadi bukan karena kebetulan.

Hari itu, di siang yang cerah adalah kali pertama dan awal Yeri mendapatkan seluruh kepercayaan Baekhyun.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan menceburkan diri kedalam danau untuk berenang. Hanya saja kali ini sepertinya nasib Baekhyun kurang beruntung. Kepala pelayan Kim yang biasanya sigap menanti sang tuan dengan handuk dan perlengkapan lain kini hilang entah kemana. Yeri tengah membersihkan sisa dedaunan kering di taman ketika ia mendengar teriakan pelan tuan Baekhyun. Teriakan lirih itu mengundang Yeri untuk mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan jika ada orang dengan kedudukan lebih tinggi darinya yang lebih berwenang untuk berinteraksi dengan kekasih sang tuan besar. Jangan heran, salah satu dari peraturan pertama yang dibacakan ketika ia baru masuk untuk bekerja disana adalah hanya pekerja dengan kedudukan tertentu yang diizinkan berinteraksi langsung dengan keluarga tuan Park. Mereka adalah orang-orang seperti Kepala Pelayan, Kepala Keamanan, Kepala Taman, pelayan dalam, dan pelayan luar bagian taman sepertinya tentu tak berada dalam daftar tersebut. Sehingga, mencari atasannya adalah sebuah reflek yang terbentuk dari sebuah kebiasaan Yeri selama dua bulan ia bekerja disana.

Kening Yeri mengernyit ketika ia tak melihat siapapun ada di sekelilingnya. Disana hanya ada beberapa pelayan taman lain seperti dirinya dan Yeri jelas tahu mereka berada di kedudukan sama dan memiliki mulut besar.

Sehingga, setelah beberapa kali ia memantapkan tekad akhirnya Yeri memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat dengan sedikit panik. Karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terhadap tuan Baekhyun.

Alih-alih menemukan lelaki tersebut berdarah atau hal buruk lainnya, Yeri justru melihat suatu perbedaan mencolok dari kekasih sang chairman. Surai _Ash Grey_ nya hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan surai berwarna biru terang yang sama dengan warna mata si mungil. Wajah putih yang biasanya mulus tanpa cacat kini dihiasi sisik-sisik biru berkilauan di beberapa titiknya.

Jika kalian kira bagian itu sudah cukup membuat Yeri tercengang kalian salah. Karena sedetik kemudian Yeri baru menyadari kedua kaki putih tuan Baekhyun kini digantikan dengan sebuah ekor ikan berwarna biru yang panjang dan berkilauan.

Yeri baru saja akan memekik ketika telunjuk lentik Baekhyun terulur dan menempel pada bibirnya sendiri seolah memerintahkan sang pelayan untuk tak mengeluarkan suara.

Singkatnya setelah itu Baekhyun meminta Yeri mengambilkan handuk dan peralatan lain, juga memohon agar Yeri tidak membocorkan apapun yang dilihatnya pada siapapun. Setelah tiga minggu berlalu dan belum ada satu pelayanpun yang membicarakan mengenai hari itu, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa Yeri merupakan seseorang yang bisa ia percaya.

Sejujurnya, hingga kini Yeri tidak mengetahui makhluk apa sebenarnya kekasih sang chairman, dan Yeri tidak benar-benar peduli selama lelaki mungil itu tidak menyakitinya. Namun, ia bisa dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa Tuan Baekhyun bukanlah manusia.

Karena itu, Yeri sungguh tidak kaget dengan kejadian aneh beberapa hari terakhir dan hari ini ketika tiba-tiba dirinya dan seluruh pekerja luar rumah diminta untuk berkumpul di ruangan pertemuan utama di lantai dua mansion.

Yeri amat yakin hal ini tentu berhubungan dengan Tuan Baekhyun, dan dugaannya di perkuat dengan kehadiran sang chairman di apit pria paruh baya asing yang semua orang katakan sebagai ayah dari tuan Baekhyun dan tuan besar Park Yoochun.

Ruangan pertemuan lantai dua merupakan sebuah ruangan yang memang sejak awal difungsikan sebagai aula. Dapat digunakan untuk acara-acara penting seperti ulang tahun dan acara lain. Namun, ruangan mewah itu terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini. Dengan semua tirai terbuka, membiarkan bias cahaya masuk melalui jendela-jendela kaca yang melingkari ruangan, serta seluruh pekerja mansion berbaris rapih sambil menatap kearah sang chairman yang berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka ruangan yang seharusnya berisi tawa dan kebahagiaan itu kini terasa amat serius dan tegang.

Semuanya ada disana.

Mulai dari Kepala Pelayan Kim Jongdae yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di susunan pelayanan, hingga tuan Tan Jae salah satu penjaga gerbang depan, semua berbaris rapi dalam hening. Tiada satupun yang berani berucap dibawah tatapan tajam nan serius milik sang bos besar.

Menit berlalu dalam keheningan, sampai sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu ketika Kepala Pelayan Kim mengangguk pada sang bos besar sebagai tanda bahwa semua pekerja sudah berada disana tanpa terkecuali.

"Selamat Pagi", Sapa sang Chairman.

Seluruh pelayan dan penjaga dengan serentak membungkukkan badan sebagai balasan dari sapaan sang chairman.

"Kalian tentu bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa aku untuk pertama kali mengumpulkan kalian semua dalam keadaan yang sedikit membingungkan", Chanyeol berdeham sekilas sebelum melanjutkan. "Anggap saja ini merupakan sapaan dariku secara langsung kepada kalian semua".

Hening.

Seluruh pelayan masih berdiri terpaku menatap pada bos besar mereka yang terlihat serius tersebut.

Terlalu takut bahkan untuk berucap.

"Tentu, beberapa dari kalian atau semua yang ada diruangan ini sudah mendengar Baekhyun kekasihku kembali kerumah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kepala Pelayan Kim mengatakan itu adalah topik yang ia dengar sepanjang hari sejak kemarin. Pagi ini, untuk menjawab seluruh rasa penasaran kalian. Aku Park Chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan mulutku sendiri".

Hening yang tadi menyergap kini mulai tergantikan dengan bisik-bisik penasaran para pelayan yang menggema di sepanjang ruangan. Mereka yang awalnya berdiri tegak kini saling menoleh dan menatap heran penuh pertanyaan kearah satu sama lain.

"Apapun yang kalian dengar setelah ini, adalah seharga dengan nyawa kalian", suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi, berusaha menarik perharian para abdinya.

"Jika kalian bisa berjanji untuk menjaga apapun yang akan kuucapkan, dan suatu hari aku mendengar seseorang membocorkan hal ini, aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat dan menghabisi nyawa nya dengan tanganku sendiri. Namun jika kalian merasa tak sanggup menahan rahasia ini suatu hari, aku memberi kesempatan kalian untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan tempat ini", hening sesaat. "Pesangon tidak akan berubah, semua sama seperti perjanjian kontrak".

Suara bisikan dan gumaman tadi kini pecah menjadi diskusi yang tak beraturan hingga ke setiap sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam kemudian kembali berteriak dengan lantang.

"Aku memberi kalian satu menit!".

Paras tampan itu tampak kaku, disamping sang chairman, kedua pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersebut juga tampak serius. Tatapan tajam tak lepas dari mata mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin keluar, sekarang saat yang tepat", ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Namun, dengan ungkapan tegas penuh wibawa itu, suasana hening kembali. Gaduh para pelayan yang tengah berdiskusi perlahan mulai senyap hingga akhirnya seluruh pelayan dan penjaga mansion kembali berbaris tegap tanpa bergerak se incipun, termasuk Yeri yang sejak awal sudah berdiri yakin tanpa bergeming.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul ketika setelah timer berdering menandakan waktu habis, tak seorangpun abdinya melangkah.

"Aku yakin kalian tahu bahwa aku tak pernah main-main dan yang kuharapkan mulai detik ini adalah kalian bisa menjaga semua pembicaraan ini hingga sampai batas terakhir gerbang milik Keluarga Park".

Seketika, seluruh pelayan dan penjaga disana membungkuk hormat. Siap menanti apa yang akan dikatakan sang bos besar.

"Kekasihku, yang kalian kenal sebagai Park Baekhyun memiliki nama Aereviane. Ia adalah seorang pangeran lautan", hening sejenak penuh dengan debaran gugup yang dirasakan oleh setiap insan disana tanpa terkecuali.

"Kekasihku adalah seekor siren".

Sedetik setelahnya, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan gumam dan pekikan kaget yang hanya direspon oleh anggukan mantap Yoochun, dan Adriros yang ditangkap Chanyeol sebagai sinyal untuk melanjutkan.

.

.

 _ **Heart of The Ocean**_

.

.

 **Chapter 20**

.

 **Do not Copy, Edit and Repost**

 **Seoul, 2018**

"Menantuku, perkenalkan ini adalah Lucas", ujar Adriros sesaat ketika enam pasang langkah kaki tersebut menapaki gazebo yang suda tertata rapih untuk sarapan.

Biasanya, keluarga Park akan memulai hari dengan menyantap makanan pagi di ruangan makan mewah yang berada di lantai dasar mansion. Namun, hari ini setelah pengumuman besar yang dilakukan sang _chairman,_ Chanyeol memerintahkan seluruh hidangan sarapan dipindahkan di gazebo taman dekat danau.

Tidak ada acara special sebenarnya, namun ini adalah sarapan pertama yang mereka lakukan setelah Baekhyun membuka mata, ditambah Adriros ada disana sehingga Chanyeol merasa momennya tepat untuk mereka menyulap gazebo menjadi tempat sarapan kali ini. Selain bisa melihat si biru secara dekat –kalau-kalau nanti ia muncul ke permukaan, makan siang dengan suasana _Outdoor_ rasanya lebih menyenangkan.

Ragu, tangan kokoh Chanyeol terulur, membalas salaman pria dihadapannya dengan tegas. Mata kelinci tersebut menatapi Lucas dengan jeli, seolah menilai pria tampan dihadapannya tanpa terlewat.

Chanyeol tak mengerti apakah sang raja masih tidak dapat mempercayai dirinya, sehingga ia harus meninggalkan salah satu abdi disana untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Baekhyun. Tetapi siren paruh baya tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda agresi dengan sang chairman, sebaliknya Adriros malah terlihat jauh lebih ramah dan berwibawa dibanding terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat sang raja ketika di Vriryn.

"Park Chanyeol", ujar sang chairman, mata tak sekalipun melepaskan Lucas dari belenggunya.

"Lucas, senang berkenalan dengan anda, kekasih yang mulia pangeran Aereviane".

Chanyeol mendecih pelan, kemudian menggeleng.

Park Chanyeol merupakan seorang _businessman_ yang berpengalaman, ia bisa mengendus sikap menyebalkan dan angkuh seseorang hanya dalam sekali melihat.

"Aku baru saja menyebutkan nama beberapa detik yang lalu, Lucas- _ssi"._

Alih-alih menjawab, Lucas hanya mengendik acuh kemudian beranjak mundur untuk kembali berdiri tepat di belakang sang raja yang kini tengah duduk sembari mendengarkan ocehan Jackson tentang robot kesukaannya.

"Maklumilah bung, ia bukan manusia ingat?".

Adalah bisikan yang dilakukan Sehun tepat di belakang telinga sang chairman.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Lucas yang ia yakini dapat mendengar percakapan mereka, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan sang raja.

Sang chairman perlahan memulai ritual sarapan dengan mengaduk _black coffee_ kesukaannya, sembari tersenyum menatap interaksi yang terjadi antara sang putera dan (calon) kakek.

"Jackson, apakah sekarang kau sudah melupakan kakek?", ujar Yoochun memotong cerita asik Jackson dan focus Adriros yang kini tercurah pada pewaris selanjutnya Jetdale co tersebut.

"Jackson beltemu kakek cetiap hali, kakek cudah pelnah mendengal celita ini".

Suara polos Jackson mengundang senyuman terkembang di wajah Chanyeol dan tentu saja ekspresi mengejek di wajah tampan sang raja Vriryn. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sedikit lega bisa melihat adanya interaksi antara sang ayah dengan raja Adriros yang notabene sudah berperang dingin selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan, ia sempat melarang keras ayahnya untuk datang mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

Tetapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Chanyeol tidak muncul secara ajaib bukan?

 _Well,_ para pekerja mansion baru saja mendapat kabar mengejutkan menengenai Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkan mereka lari terbirit-birit karena melihat pertengkaran dua penguasa tersebut. Oh, sungguh ia bisa membayangkan betapa riuhnya suasana mansion jika itu terjadi. Petir dan api bukanlah elemen yang _lembut,_ kau tahu? Bisa-bisa mansion trilyunan dollar yang ia bangun dengan segenap jerih payah akan langsung lenyap dalam beberapa menit.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika sang ayah datang, alih-alih perdebatan dan pertengkaran. Kedua pria paruh baya tersebut malah cenderung saling mengacuhkan.

Tidak baik memang, tapi lebih baik dibanding bertengkar dan menghanguskan mansion Chanyeol.

"Kakek ingin mendengarnya lagi", Yoochun berdecak kemudian beranjak dari samping putera tunggalnya dan berpindah untuk duduk disamping sang cucu, mengabaikan tatapan intens membunuh dari Adriros.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Kini sosok mungil Jackon yang belepotan _pastry_ tengah diapit oleh dua orang berpengaruh di dunia, ditambah keduanya tengah menatap serius kearah si kecil, seolah berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

 _Well,_ mungkin bukan seolah. Tetapi mereka benar-benar bertengkar dalam diam untuk menarik perhatian Jackson.

"Lihatlah Chanyeol, anakmu benar-benar tertarik dengan segala yang berbau mesin. Aku bisa melihat calon pemimpin Jetdale co tumbuh dalam dirinya", kekeh Yoochun, tangannya mengusak sayang surai sang cucu.

Senyuman simpul terkembang di wajah sang chairman dibarengi anggukan tanda setuju.

"Jackson juga amat menyukai laut, apakah Jackson mau mengunjungi rumah kakek kapan-kapan?".

Sungguh diluar dugaan.

Chanyeol benar-benar salah jika peperangan itu hanya terjadi lewat mata. Kini kedua pria paruh baya tersebut tengah beradu tatapan tajam sembari bersiap menyusun argumen-argumen yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menarik perhatian sang cucu.

"Jack Jack cuka cekali dengan laut! Tetapi Jack Jack tidak mempunyai ekol cepelti papa dan kakek", kerucutan menggemaskan timbul di wajah si kecil. Mengundang orang-orang dewasa disana menahan diri agar tidak mencubitnya.

"Oh tenang saja, kakek yakin Papa-mu akan dengan senang hati membuatkan berbotol-botol _Elyxir of The Blue Wave_ untukmu nak".

Kening Jackson mengerut, sebelum pertanyaan polos lain terlontar.

"Apakah itu minuman ekol kakek?".

Yoochun mendecih, menertawakan Adriros yang kini dimatanya bak orang aneh karena membawa hal-hal rumit tersebut dihadapan bocah berusia lima tahun.

"Sudahlah Jack, kakek yakin menguras darah papa-mu untuk hal seperti itu tidaklah baik kan?", potong Yoochun tepat ketika Adriros baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang cucu.

Dihadapan mereka, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Tertarik melihat pertengkaran sepele namun intens tersebut.

"Kurasa, untuk hal itu sebaiknya kalian diskusikan dengan ku bukan?".

Sontak seluruh mata yang ada disana menoleh ketika suara baru itu terdengar, membuat jantung sang chairman berdegub tak beraturan serta menarik rasa penasaran dari beberapa orang lain disana.

"Papa!", pekik Jackson. Menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa suara itu memang nyata dan bukan ilusi, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan mencari dimana keberadaan dunianya.

Benar saja, disana sekitar sepuluh meter dari gazebo, Baekhyun tengah menyembul keluar dari danau. Separuh tubunya bersandar nyaman di pinggiran danau, sedang bagian pinggul dan ekor tetap berada didalam air.

Rasanya, Chanyeol ingin menampari dirinya sendiri agar ia bisa tersadar dari belenggu pesona Baekhyun yang seolah sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia temui.

Memang benar, setiap hari dan setiap malam Chanyeol terus menemani si biru tanpa henti. Namun kali ini suasananya berbeda.

Baekhyun dalam sosok biru sirennya dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya terlihat 'hidup'.

Semalam, setelah Baekhyun kembali berubah kedalam bentuk sirennya, Chanyeol kira kekasihnya itu akan langsung dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tetapi, sedetik setelah belah bibir keduanya bertemu, Baekhyun tergolek lemah dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Membuat sang chairman dengan panik berenang ke permukaan sembari memeluk sang kekasih.

Ia masih teringat raut lega yang terpancar dari wajah sang raja lautan sebelum siren paruh baya tersebut memerintahkan Chanyeol membaringkan sang kekasih di dasar danau untuk menjalani proses pemulihan dan membiarkan ramuan tersebut sepenuhnya bekerja.

Kemudian jam terasa berlari-larian bagi Chanyeol. Ia mengedipkan mata dan matahari sudah mulai terbit. Sang bos besar menjalani harinya sembari tanpa henti memanggul rasa khawatir akan keadaan sang kekasih yang tengah tergeletak di dasar danau. Terus bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol seolah menahan nafasnya hingga terasa sesak.

Namun kini, melihat sosok itu tengah tersenyum cantik, sembari mata biru nya menjelajahi sepasang manik gelap milik sang chairman, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa bernafas dengan lega.

 _Karena oksigennya sudah kembali._

Perlahan Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, melewati para pelayan yang tengah menunduk dalam sejak sosok Baekhyun muncul ke permukaan.

Hal tersebut merupakan aturan baru yang dibuat oleh sang _chairman_. Dimana tak ada pelayan dan penjaga selain Jongdae si kepala pelayan, Kang Daniel si kepala keamanan dan keluarga Park, yang diizinkan menatap Baekhyun dalam sosok sirennya.

Jika sosok Baekhyun tengah keluar dari dalam danau, atau mereka kebetulan melihat Baekhyun berenang melalui kaca di ruangan bawah tanah, siapapun harus menunduk dan pergi. Karena hukuman atas pelanggaran hal tersebut cukup mengerikan.

 _Nyawa mereka._

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, mendapati kekasihnya berjalan mendekat. Kedua tangan terulur seolah meminta bos besar itu bergabung dan memeluknya.

Jika itu permintaan Baekhyun, maka itulah yang akan Chanyeol lakukan.

Mengabaikan sepasang kemeja putih dan celana _navy_ karya Armani mahalnya, Chanyeol melompat untuk masuk kedalam danau.

Baekhyun terkikik, kemudian berenang mendekat. Jemari lentiknya mengusap sayang pipi dan rahang tegas Chanyeol. Menyalurkan segala rindu dan cinta yang selama ini tak tersampaikan.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Chanyeol", bisik Baekhyun.

"Tidak", Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku yang membahayakan nyawamu, sehingga akulah yang harus memperbaikinya".

Si biru tersenyum, mata birunya menatap penuh kasih kearah sang chairman.

"Bukan kau, Lewis Lee yang melakukannya".

Hening sesaat setelah nama itu keluar dari bibir merah sang siren. Menarik sesuatu keluar dalam diri Chanyeol.

Amarah.

Sorot mata hitam penuh kasih tersebut seketika menghilang, digantikan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Seolah dirinya baru saja disadarkan akan suatu hal yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

"Aku akan membalasnya, aku akan membalas segala yang ia lakukan padamu dengan tanganku sendiri, sayang", bisik Chanyeol.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun.

Sebelum sosok biru cantik itu mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman dalam penuh kerinduan.

Mengabaikan pekikan kaget Jackson dan kedua pria paruh baya yang kini tengah berebut untuk menutupi mata si kecil.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

Malam tengah menjemput ketika bos besar Jetdale co tersebut tengah bersandar nyaman diatas sofa panjang berwarna _beige_ yang menatap langsung keluar jendela kaca. Badai diluar sana tengah mengudara, hujan deras membasahi setiap jengkal lahan milik Park tanpa terkecuali.

Salah satu perubahan yang terjadi di kediaman Park Chanyeol adalah, pria itu hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan bawah tanah yang dapat langsung menatap kedalam danau.

Sehari setelah seluruh pelayan dan penjaga mengetahui identitas Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, Chanyeol secara mendadak meminta ms. Adelline –arsitek kepercayaan sang chairman, untuk datang dan mengatur ulang tata letak ruangan bawah tanah yang sebelumnya dipergunakan Baekhyun untuk bersantai dan berbicara dengan Belle si beluga, menjadi ruangan pribadi sang chairman. Chanyeol meminta ruang kerja, kamar tidur serta kamar mandi dan koleksi wine nya di 'pindah' ke ruangan tersebut untuk sementara.

Dua hari berturut-turut, mansion berubah menjadi sibuk. Beberapa kali mobil box datang untuk mengangkut furniture mahal yang dipesan untuk ruangan sang chairman, begitupun perlengkapan-perlengkapan lain yang digunakan untuk menyulap ruangan santai luas tersebut menjadi beberapa ruangan khusus dilengkapi _voice lock_ yang hanya bisa dibuka dan ditutup oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah perjuangan yang dilakukan Chanyeol selama dua hari terakhir –yakni duduk di samping danau tiap malam untuk menemani Baekhyun, akhirnya bos besar tersebut dapat menatap puas sang kekasih tanpa dirinya harus menjadi santapan empuk para nyamuk dan serangga menjijikkan lain.

Ditambah kini ia bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi gerak-gerik Lucas yang sepertinya hobi menempeli sang kekasih kemanapun ia pergi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat bagaimana ekor biru sang kekasih tengah berenang-renang mengitari danau dihadapannya. Sesekali Baekhyun akan menoleh dan melambaikan tangan kearah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang dalam bentuk siren dan tengah berenang lincah merupakan sosok yang menggemaskan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tampak berenang berputar-putar untuk mengejar ekornya sendiri. Atau ia tiba-tiba akan berenang melesat ke ujung danau dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian kembali berenang kearah berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Chanyeol bisa melihat si biru merindukan kehidupannya yang ini.

Kehidupan dibawah permukaan air.

Sang chairman terkekeh pelan ketika Baekhyun tampak memeluk Belle –si paus beluga, sembari berenang berputar-putar. Tawa lebar menghiasi paras manis sang pangeran. Menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan mendekat kearah kaca.

Tangan kokoh itu tampak memutar-mutar gelas kristal berisi vodka sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Kedua mata gelap masih mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun bergerak tanpa luput.

Tentunya, lama kelamaan hal tersebut disadari oleh si biru. Melihat kekasih tampannya berada di dekat kaca, Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Belle dan berenang menghampiri Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan sang siren terulur. Menempel pada kaca sembari wajahnya mendekat.

Chanyeol terpesona untuk ke sekian juta kali.

Melihat bagaimana mata biru tersebut bersinar dalam remang danau, bagaimana rambut lembut birunya berkibar mengikuti arus air, dan bagaimana bibir bak pualam tersebut tengah tersenyum kearah sang chairman.

Perlahan Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya, kemudian kedua tangan berotot tersebut terulur untuk menempelkan telapak pada tempat yang sama dimana kini telapak Baekhyun tengah menempel di sisi lain.

Kening keduanya beradu.

Meski tiada kehangatan kulit terasa karena dinding kaca tebal menjadi penghalang mereka, namun deguban jantung didalam sana tiada dapat terbendung.

Kelopak Chanyeol memejam.

Diikuti ungkapan cinta yang tak akan pernah lelah ia ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aereviane. Amat sangat", bisik Chanyeol.

Diseberang sana, Baekhyun mengangguk, sebari menatap kearah kekasih tampannya.

Bibir si biru bergerak-gerak membalas ucapan yang sang chairman yakini sebagai pernyataan cinta balasan.

Hening kemudian menyapa.

Hening yang menyenangkan, karena saat itu tiada kata yang perlu terucap karena semua rasa rindu dan cinta dapat tersampaikan secara sempurna melalui pandangan mata.

Hanya seperti ini, melihat Baekhyunnya bernafas, hidup dan tersenyum kearahnya, Chanyeol merasa dunianya yang sempat hancur kini perlahan bangkit dan menjadi lebih kuat.

" _Aku merindukanmu Chan",_ bisik Baekhyun seolah si biru tengah berada tepat sejengkal nafas darinya.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, lagi-lagi tak siap dengan hal-hal luar biasa yang dapat dilakukan sang kekasih.

Kedua manik hitam tersebut menatap penuh tanya pada sang pangeran diseberang sana. Anggukan dan senyum manis merupakan jawaban yang ia dapat, seolah memberikan pembenaran bahwa yang barusan merupakan dirinya.

Mata biru merindu tersebut seolah menyalurkan ombak besar Samudra masuk kedalam diri Chanyeol. Memanggil sang chairman, menariknya dalam seolah ia bisa mendengar deru ombak secara dekat seperti hari itu ketika pertama kali ia menjelajahi dunia penuh misteri dibawah permukaan.

Membangunkan sang chairman dan kesadaran bahwa laut juga merupakan _rumah_ nya.

Menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa meskipun Baekhyunnya amat dekat, ia masih teramat jauh.

Dunia mereka masihlah berbeda, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba amat membenci fakta tersebut.

Membenci dirinya sendiri karena tak segera terbangun untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia selesaikan sejak awal.

Malam itu, setelah Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun berbaring nyaman diatas batu besar di dasar danau, sang chairman dengan perlahan mengangkat gagang telepon di meja kerjanya.

Menanti beberapa detik sebelum suara pria di seberang sana terdengar.

"Ayah, aku sudah siap. Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan".

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, di sana Baekhyun masih terjaga dan mendengar sederet kalimat yang terucap dari bibir sang kekasih tampan.

Membuat senyumannya merekah, menerangi gelapnya dasar danau.

* * *

Jam berubah menjadi hari, dan hari berganti menjadi minggu sejak Baekhyun membuka mata untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Tidak banyak yang terjadi setelah hari itu, selain Chanyeol menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya dengan Baekhyun.

Membayarkan seluruh hutang cinta yang selama ini gagal ia berikan sesuai janji manis bibir ketika mereka memadu kasih untuk pertama kali.

Malam ini pun tak jauh berbeda, bulan tengah bersinar terang diatas singgasananya. Ekor biru Baekhyun tampak berenang-renang di tengah gelapnya danau. Kedua mata biru tersebut menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan Chanyeol tanpa terkecuali. Berusaha mencari keberadaan kekasih tingginya yang absen sejak matahari tenggelam.

Si biru perlahan mendengus, kemudian berenang perlahan menuju permukaan. Udara diatas permukaan tampak cerah dan indah, menarik rasa rindu sang pangeran pada dunia diatas permukaan yang seolah sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dijamahnya.

Diam-diam, meskipun tidak ia tunjukkan, Baekhyun merindukan kedua kakinya. Namun ia sadar betul, semua yang dilakukannya adalah agar ia segera pulih dan Bersatu dengan Chanyeol.

Ia benar-benar merindukan si tinggi. Kini dunia mereka kembali terpisah, ia tak dapat lagi memeluk Chanyeol kapanpun rasa rindu itu muncul.

Batas daratan dan air kembali menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Mencariku, cantik?".

Nyatanya suara berat tersebut menjadi yang pertama Baekhyun dengar ketika tubuhnya menyentuh dingin angin malam. Dengan cepat kepala bersurai biru tersebut menoleh kesegala arah mencari keberadaan si tinggi tampan yang amat ia rindukan.

Hingga tepat di detik ke sepuluh menuju pukul sebelas malam, sang pangeran melihatnya.

Pria tampan tersebut mengenakan kemeja putih yang digulung hingga lengan. Kaki panjangnya terbalut celana kain hitam, serta rambut semerah api miliki sang chairman ditata rapih keatas menunjukkan kening andalan Chanyeol.

Membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Chan, kau darimana saja?".

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tubuh ramping tersebut berenang mendekat, kemudian berjongkok agar ia dapat melihat kekasih manisnya lebih dekat.

"Ada sesuatu yang menahanku di kantor, sayang".

Kepala bersurai biru tersebut mengangguk sembari bersandar di pinggiran danau, senyum manisnya menarik debaran gila didalam rongga dada sang chairman.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Um? Apa itu Channie?".

Senyuman menjadi jawaban sang chairman, sebelum kedua tangan berototnya terulur, menjadi isyarat agar kekasih birunya mendekat.

"Ikut aku? Tenang saja, aku tak akan membawamu jauh dari air".

Memasrahkan segala kepercayaan pada kekasih tingginya, perlahan Baekhyun menyembul keluar dari dalam air. Menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik si mungil dan membawanya dalam pelukan erat.

Dalam heningnya malam, kedua kekasih tersebut berjalan menembus kegelapan disekitar mansion. Kejadian ini mengingatkan Chanyeol akan malam itu dimana Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya berada di daratan bersamanya. Baekhyun berada dalam pelukannya, hidup dan tersenyum manis untuk sang chairman.

Benar saja, mata biru tersebut tak lepas menatap sosok tampan sang kekasih. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol dari perangkap samudera birunya.

Suasana mansion malam itu sangat sepi, para pelayan dan penjaga sudah kembali kedalam kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Beberapa yang masih bertugas dari malam hingga pagi kini tengah berada di pos masing-masing. Hingga Chanyeol tak perlu khawatir jika ada yang akan melihat mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh tinggi tersebut berjalan menuju lantai tiga mansion dengan Baekhyun berada di gendongan. Sesekali keduanya akan berbagi cerita singkat tentang hari mereka, atau pertanyaan umum lain.

Lima menit berlalu bak kedipan mata ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan.

Baekhyun yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir tinggal disana tentu tahu ruangan apa yang dihadapannya.

Tentu saja, apalagi jika bukan kolam renang indoor milik keluarga Park.

Jackson amat suka bermain air –begitupun dengan Baekhyun tentu saja, hingga pria matang tersebut memikirkan design rumah yang mengizinkan kedua orang tersayangnya tetap dapat bermain air meskipun saat musim dingin menjemput.

"Bisa tolong kau buka pintunya untukku sayang?".

Baekhyun terkikik pelan, kemudian mengangguk sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu kayu jati tersebut.

Si biru bisa dibilang sering menghabiskan waktu disana, sehingga ia hafal diluar kepala bagaimana interior ruangan mewah serba marmer tersebut. Ruangan mewah tersebut menyita lebih dari lima puluh persen lantai tiga. Seluruh ruangan terlapisi marmer perpaduan warna hitam dan putih sehingga menimbulkan kesan mewah klasik yang amat kental disana. Chandelier besar bertabur kristal biru menggantung tepat ditengah kolam renang senada dengan warna air, melengkapi design ruangan yang sejak awal sudah terlihat 'mahal'.

Tepat di ujung ruangan sebelah kiri, terdapat sekat tembok –juga dilapisi marmer, yang menyembunyikan ruangan mandi dan ganti.

Tetapi, malam itu tiba-tiba semuanya berbeda.

Chandelier yang selalu berpendar bangga kini digantikan redup lilin yang tersebar di sekitar kolam renang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar bertebaran, menguarkan aroma wangi. Memanjakan hidung serta mata siapapun yang ada disana dengan keindahannya.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata bahkan sampai keduanya tiba di pinggir kolam dan Chanyeol melepaskan si biru untuk terjun kedalam air. Baekhyun menceburkan seluruh tubuhnya, menyelam hingga ke dasar kolam menghirup air sebanyak mungkin sebelum kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Tepat ketika surai biru tersebut menyembul keluar, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan kemeja serta celana yang melekat digantikan sebuah celana renang hitam, memerkan tubuh berotot sempurnanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, merentangkan tangan mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera masuk dan bergabung dengannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama untuk memenuhi permintaan sang kekasih, si tinggi dengan cepat melompat kedalam air. Menimbulkan cipratan hingga membuat si manis terkikik lucu.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, perlahan sang chairman menarik ekor biru sang kekasih hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu menghilang dibalik permukaan. Baekhyun tertawa lepas, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk erat leher kokoh sang kekasih.

Keduanya berdiam dibawah air, mata saling menatap menjadi satu-satunya media komunikasi pengantar cinta mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian perlahan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungilnya ke permukaan.

Kecupan-kecupan sayang sang chairman berikan pada bibir merah Baekhyun, memicu kikikan manis tersebut keluar.

Senyuman merekah di bibir sang chairman, sebelum pria tersebut bersadar pada pinggiran kolam dengan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Dengan penuh kasih, jemari lentik Baekhyun menyusuri dada berotot Chanyeol. Merasakan permukaan hangat tersebut di telapak tangannya.

Tiada yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu, keduanya diselimuti keheningan yang nyaman. Tatapan sayang Chanyeol berikan pada sang kekasih. Menelusuri wajah manis yang amat ia rindukan.

"Baby, apakah kau benar sudah memaafkanku hmm?", usapan telapak kasar tersebut menarik senyuman Baekhyun membuatnya terkikik.

"Tentu saja Chan, aku tidak akan berada disini jika tidak".

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Sungguh, malam itu aku tak bermaksud mememberikan nama itu untukmu. Aku hanya… Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa Baek. Segalanya terasa membingungkan".

"Aku paham, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Eva pergi Chan. Dan kemungkinan bahwa aku membunuh Eva… Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jari siapa yang aku makan. Yang kutahu, aku akan terus menyimpan cincin itu sebagai tanda terimakasihku kepadanya", hening sesaat. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak tau jika itu adalah jari Eva".

"Adriviane sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Maafkan aku Baek sungguh, aku belum bisa menghapus bayangan malam itu ketika kau tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Aku ketakutan", rahang Chanyeol mengeras sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Aku takut kau pergi tanpa mengetahui seberapa besar aku mencintaimu".

"Park Chanyeol", perlahan jemari lentik tersebut terulur, menangkup pipi si tampan. "Darahmu yang mengalir didalam tubuhku sudah cukup sebagai persembahan yang kau berikan".

Baekhyun mengecup sayang pipi sang kekasih kemudian tersenyum ketika pria tampan tersebut menoleh kearahnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku akan memberikan segalanya padamu sayang", bisik Chanyeol.

Aura yang keduanya keluarkan tiba-tiba berubah begitu intens hingga Baekhyun terasa sesak. Si biru hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aereviane. Amat mencintaimu".

"Aku juga", Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuh Lewis Lee dengan tanganku sendiri dan membawa darahnya kesini. Kehadapanmu. Aku…"

Telunjuk Baekhyun menempel pada bibir Chanyeol. Manahan kalimat apapun yang akan dia keluarkan.

" _Kiss me,_ Channie".

Sang chairman memejam perlahan, kemudian tersenyum. Tak membiarkan kekasih cantiknya menunggu lama, Chanyeol mendekat erat tubuh mungil tersebut dan meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman dalam yang memabukkan.

* * *

 **Heart of The Ocean**

* * *

"Lucas! Kembalikan!", suara kikikan riang bak lonceng milik Baekhyun memecah keheningan pagi di taman belakang mansion keluarga Park.

"Lucas Hyung! Kembalii!", sautan Jackson yang kini tengah mengapung didalam balon pelampung birunya.

Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya, sudah terlihat segar dan tampan.

Siap untuk memulai hari.

Bos besar Jetdale co tersebut mengawali hari dengan kernyitan di kening, karena Baekhyun yang entah kenapa absen dari penglihatannya. Oh, jangan kira ia protektif. Biasanya Baekhyun akan berenang-renang didepan kaca untuk menyambut Chanyeol yang bangun tidur, mengikuti si tinggi ke kamar mandi, hingga menemani sang chairman berganti baju dari dalam danau.

Namun pagi ini, sejak mata kelinci itu terbuka, Baekhyun tak terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

Ia sedikit merasa khawatir sesungguhnya, tetapi Lucas seharusnya ada disana untuk menjaga sang kekasih kemanapun ia pergi kan? Serta Baekhyun masih berada dalam _borderline_ dimana pengawasan puluhan mata bisa diandalkan, semua tentu akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan pemikiran itu, sang chairman dapat merasa sedikit tenang sebelum akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur untuk memulai hari, tentu dengan rasa khawatir sebesar nol koma sekian persen yang menolah untuk enyah dari hatinya.

Secepat mungkin ia berusaha menyelesaikan kegiatan bersiapnya sebelum beranjak keluar ke taman.

Hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah berebut bola dengan Lucas dan Jackson yang tampaknya sudah berniat untuk berenang.

Chanyeol mendengus, rasa kesal tanpa alasan tiba-tiba menggenangi hatinya. Entah kenapa sang chairman sedikit tidak suka jika Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan Lucas. _Well,_ mungkin lebih dari sedikit karena ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan melihat Lucas tertawa bersama dengan sang kekasih.

"Lucas kembalikaan!", teriak Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya siren berekor biru tersebut sedikit melompat keluar dari dalam air dan menerjang Lucas. Keduanya lalu tenggelam dan menghilang dibalik permukaan. Meninggalkan Jackson yang terkikik menggemaskan.

 _'Baiklah sudah cukup, terlalu banyak sentuhan'_ , Batin Chanyeol.

Aksi Baekhyun dan Lucas tadi akhirnya mendorong sang chairman yang sebelumnya masih berdiri di kejauhan untuk mendekat ke bibir danau. Memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka menyadari kehadiran sang pemilik rumah.

"Kulihat kalian sedang bersenang-senang tanpa aku", ujar suara berat tersebut. Menarik perhatian Jackson yang kini langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kearah sang ayah.

"Daddy!".

Rupanya, pekikan si kecil tersebut mampu membuat Baekhyun yang tengah asik berebut bola dengan Lucas muncul ke permukaan. Senyuman lebar menghiasi paras cantiknya begitu sosok sang kekasih yang tampan terlihat oleh netra.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol".

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak menuju gazebo yang terletak beberapa meter dihadapannya. Pria tinggi tersebut membiarkan para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk sang bos besar.

Jackson yang melihat kehadiran sang daddy seketika menggerak-gerakkan kakinya lucu untuk menyusul sosok tinggi tersebut.

Entahlah, pagi itu sepertinya rasa cemburu cukup membuat hatinya dongkol. Terutama melihat Baekhyun menerjang Lucas sembari melingkarkan lengan pada leher si siren hijau. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah mencekik Lucas dengan lengannya, namun dimata Chanyeol si pencemburu, gestur tersebut terlihat sedikit intim.

Baekhyun yang tampaknya menyadari kejanggalan dari ekspresi sang kekasih, perlahan berenang menyusuri danau dan berhenti tepat di samping gazebo. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah tampan sang kekasih yang kini sibuk dengan roti nya.

"Chan?", penggil Baekhyun. Berusaha menarik perhatian si tampan.

"Ya Baek?", ujar sang chairman sembari mengaduk cairan hitam favoritnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Lucas.

"Daddy, kenapa daddy tadi tidak ikut belmain?", polos suara Jackson yang kini sudah duduk sempurna di samping Chanyeol akhirnya menarik perhatian sang ayah.

"Daddy tidak tahu jika kalian berencana bermain bersama".

Sang chairman tersenyum, kemudian membantu si kecil menuangkan _orange juice_ kedalam gelas kristal berbentuk ikan miliknya.

"Jangan lupa memandikan Jackson setelah ini", titah Chanyeol kearah Jessica yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang sang tuan muda sembari melilitkan handuk bergambar mobil pada tubuh kecil itu.

Jessica hanya membungkukkan badan, wanita itu sudah bekerja cukup lama dengan keluarga Park hingga tahu bahwa kini mood sang tuan besar tidaklah terlalu bagus.

Hal ini nampak jelas dari wajah tampan yang tampak serius dengan aura dingin menguar. Tatapan mata hitam tajam terpaku pada roti lapis dihadapannya, seolah sengaja mengabaikan si biru yang kini tengah memandanginya dari pinggiran danau.

"Channie? Jangan lupa memakan salad mu", ujar Baekhyun. Mata birunya masih lekat mengunci sosok tampan sang kekasih.

"Tentu".

Bibir merah Baekhyun sedikit mengerucut akibat tanggapan dingin sang kekasih. Dalam kepala indah terbingkai surai biru tersebut, ia tengah menyusuri dimana kira-kira ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga Chanyeol begitu sinis kepadanya. Seingat si biru, semalam Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja sebelum mereka tertidur.

"Channie, kau baik-baik saja kan?".

Gumaman menjadi jawaban tunggal sang chairman.

"Bukan salah yang mulia jika kau tidak bermain bersama kami", perlahan suara dingin Lucas terdengar. Mendahului jawaban Chanyeol yang sudah tercekat di tenggorokan. "Bukan salah yang mulia jika kau tidak memiliki ekor, Tuan Park air bukanlah tempatmu".

Hingga kalimat terakhir itu cukup menarik emosi Chanyeol hingga ke puncak kepala. Tiba-tiba perasaan untuk menghabisi Lucas disana dan saat itu juga muncul bak badai di musim panas.

Kedua tangannya mengepal, hingga buku jari memutih. Tubuh tinggi itu sudah berdiri tegak siap menceburkan diri kedalam danau untuk membungkam mulut Lucas dengan caranya.

"Lucas", ujar Baekhyun. Mata biru tersebut menatap tajam penuh peringatan.

Jackson yang merasakan hawa kemarahan dari sang Daddy perlahan mengulurkan tangan. Menggenggam ibu jari sang ayah yang terlihat besar didalam tangannya.

"Daddy?".

Tepat ketika suara mungil itu terdengar, sambaran kesadaran menampar Chanyeol. Cukup membuatnya sedikit menahan ledakan amarah yang sudah berada di ujung tombak. Helaan nafas dalam ia keluarkan, sesaat sebelum senyuman simpul sang chairman lontarkan pada putera kecilnya.

Benar, Chanyeol tidak boleh melakukan ini.

Tidak ketika Jackson ada disana.

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Jackson sebelum melangkah pelan mendekati siren hijau yang masih menatap penuh tantangan kearahnya.

Mengabaikan suara pelan Baekhyun yang kini tengah berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih, Chanyeol perlahan berjongkok di pinggiran danau. Mata bak elang itu seolah menusuk kedalam jiwa sang siren hijau.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu Lucas, sebelum aku membungkamnya hingga seumur hidupmu. Percayalah, ekor hijau mu itu tak cukup hebat untuk menjatuhkanku", senyuman miring penuh ancaman terkembang di wajah tampan sang chairman. "Dekat dengan Putera Mahkota tidak membuat derajatmu naik, sadarlah pengawal kerajaan Lucas".

Kekehan remeh terlontar dari sang chairman sebelum pria tampan itu beranjak berdiri. Menatap kekasih birunya sembari tersenyum, berusaha keras meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa si biru bukanlah masalah disini.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang, sayang. Baik-baiklah dirumah".

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si biru, Chanyeol segera berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Tak bisa berlama-lama disana karena amarahnya dapat meledak kapanpun di detik itu.

Serta siapapun tidak bisa menjamin, Lucas akan berhasil lolos dari amarah sang chairman.

.

Sejuk angin terasa menerpa kedua pria tinggi berbeda usia yang kini tengah berdiri tegap sembari melihat ke batas cakrawala.

Deburan ombak yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi sepatu mahal mereka seolah bukan masalah.

Seolah focus dan pikiran mereka kini tengah berada di hal lain, dan itu merupakan prioritas keduanya.

Detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

Teriakan burung camar di batas langit sore menjadi satu-satunya pengiring music di sana. Membuat suasana semakin tegang.

Satu tepukan Pundak diberikan oleh yang paling tua diantara keduanya, dilanjutkan dengan anggukan kepala yakin. Memantapkan perasaan yang lebih muda serta dorongan agar apapun itu yang menahannya dapat segera enyah.

Perlahan namun pasti, yang lebih muda merogoh sesuatu kedalam kantong celana khaki karya Armani, mengeluarkan pendar merah permata dari sana sebelum menggenggam benda berbentuk hari tersebut dengan erat.

"Aku sudah siap, ayah".

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hellooooo! Aku kembaliiii!

Siapa yang kangeen? huhu

Akukangen kalian dan FF ini.

Chapter 21 akan jadi chapter terakhir dan ada beberapa epilogue atau extra mini chapter nantii..

Maaf banget ya aku updatenya lama.. kerjaan dan tugas kuliahku lagi numpuk banget.

Huhu tapi aku janji akan selsesaiin ff ini sampai tuntas.

Anyway!

Untuk kalian stay safe ya, sehat-sehat selalu, jangan lupa cuci tangan dan menjaga kebersihan, juga makan makanan yang sehat okee. Kalau bisa stay dirumah ajaa

istirahat sampai semua lebih aman.

Semoga kita semua selalu dalam perlindungan Tuhan.

Aamiin.

See you di chapter 21!

Love You all!

Kutunggu review kaliaan..

Dan terimakasih buat kalian yang selalu menunggu ff ini, selalu nagihin ke akuu, sampai baca ulang-ulang karena kangen. Begitupun readers baru. Terimakasihh sudah mengapresiasi karyaku.

I love u all.

Love,

Kileela.


End file.
